Came out of the Darkness
by JCSwriter
Summary: Betrayed by Weasleys, Manipulated by Dumbledore, Saved by Snape. All to win a war, only to lose the battle and die. So Fate steps in and sends them back to try again.Changing things along the way. AU as of HBP. Soul bond Harry/Hermione, soulbound Neville/Luna. Starts back in year one. Mix movieverse/bookverse. Image from freedigitalphoto dot net
1. 0 Prologue

Betrayed by Weasleys, Manipulated by Dumbledore, Saved by Snape. All to win a war, only to lose the battle and die. So Fate steps in and sends them back to try again. Soul bond Harry/Hermione, soulbound Neville/Luna. Starts back in year one. Mix of movieverse and bookverse. Mistakes are mine, but it's AU as of Deathly Hallows so there shouldn't be any mistakes quote, unquote.

Rated M for a reason, among others, my language ranks down there with truckers and sailors. Fair warning. Not your cup of tea? Seek your entertainment elsewhere.

**Story is mine, created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling.**

**Came out of the Darkness – prologue **

**By Jen S. – jcswriter**

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. - Ambrose Redmoon _

The battle raged all around them. Flashes of sparks lit up the darkened sky. But for them, it was over. It was all over. Some many had already fallen.

Dumbledore.

Dobby

Hedwig

Draco at his master's hand, punishment for failure.

Severus Snape.

He'd seen Fred Weasley fall a short while ago. And he didn't get up.

He didn't know who else, there were so many bodies littering the ground. And now them. He and Hermione, Neville and Luna. Surrounded by Death Eaters. Neville and Luna were crouched behind him. Harry had his arm around Hermione. But his eyes were on Ron. His friend. Best and true. Lies. All lies.

"Remember Lord, you promised. I get her. She was supposed to be my reward to do with what I wanted. I get her." Ron was leering at Hermione.

"I remember," hissed the snake man. "Now, don't you have something to tell them?"

Ron smirked. Now that they were on the edge of the veil, Ron had no trouble boasting how their entire friendship was built on lies.

Harry closed his eyes. Trying to block out the words. They hadn't seen him since he stormed from the tent earlier that year. After he'd left, they'd spent days grieving. Until the spells and potions began to wear off. Molly and Ginny Weasley's potent love potions. Dumbledore's spells. So powerful they even survived his death.

They'd talked. Truly talked for the first time in a long time. Recovering memories. Remembering feelings. Feeling feelings.

Then they'd kissed.

And the world exploded. Taking the tent with it.

So they ran. And ran. They stopped. Rested. Ran. Searched. Found. Destroyed. Rested. Loved. Ran.

Conceived a child.

Ran.

And now kneeling on the ground, surrounded by Death Eaters, he held her. His wife, if only in his heart. The mother of his child who would never be born. He turned his back to their enemies to stare into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than life itself. I will love you forever and for always." He heard Neville and Luna whispering their own words. Then hers.

"I love you. I will love you forever and for always."

He was vaguely aware of the Malfoys dropping to their knees, wands falling from their hands. Lucius grabbing Narcissa close. Of Ron protesting again that he'd been promised. Of the Snake man's hiss "I lied."

Then she kissed him and everything else disappeared.

_Avada Kedavra_

The curses hit them from all sides, ripping apart both young couples, then rippling out, tearing the fabric of existence and vaporizing everything within a thousand mile radius. Scotland, England, Ireland, Wales. Gone. The resulting seismic rift tore apart the very Earth itself.

No one. No thing survived.

X * X * X

Fate scowled. "Well fuck a duck, that's not right."

X * X * X

"Fuck a DUCK!?" Harry sat up, still holding Hermione. They were in a large white space. Not even a room; nothing could be seen but white light.

"Whoops, you could hear that couldn't you?" A section of white in front of them shimmered and turned. A figure resembling a Dementor only in a shimmering silvery blue.

"Is this Heaven?" Hermione said. "Because we just died, right?"

"No and sort of."

"How do you sort of die?" Harry asked the form.

"You should know, you've done it multiple times now." The form waved a hand. "Try again."

"Try what?" Harry asked.

Then they were falling. He held on to Hermione as long as he could, then she was ripped from his hands. He fell forward with a scream of rage and loss.

"BOY" bang-bang-bang "Shut up Boy!"

Harry blinked around at the room. Dudley's second bedroom. Hedwig sat in a cage on top of the battered dresser. He approached slowly and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His eleven year old reflection which according to the calendar on the wall, was two weeks away from traveling to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Fuck a DUCK!"

_I came out of the darkness - _pulled from songBullet in my Hand – Redlight King – Something for the Pain


	2. 1 One more shot at living

Harry Potter and all recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling. As always, thanks for building the sandbox, and huge thanks for letting us build our own castles there.

**Came out of the darkness 1 - jcswriter**

_**Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step. **__**Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.**_

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," 11 year old Harry spoke cautiously from the living room doorway.

"What boy?" Vernon snarled.

He swallowed hard. He had no idea why he was back here. Back at 11. Why here? Why now? But if he had to do it again, he was going to try to do it right this time.

"I've been reading. In my m… school books." He stuttered to a stop and had to take another breath. "It says… About my parents… About how they died." Aunt Petunia's face tightened into a scowl. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it was like. To know how dangerous it was. How scared you must have been. And to still take me in. I'm sorry. And thank you." Harry began to back out of the room. But not before he saw his aunt's face fall, her lip quiver before she bit it sharply. He turned and ran up the stairs as quietly as he could.

He hated them. This was never his home. But by doing something he was certain he'd never done before, he could see if there was any way to change things. If things were going to be better, he was going to have to try. Even if it meant swallowing the last bit of pride he'd had at this age.

It was late and he was tired. He crawled into the bed after one last stroke of Hedwig's fluffy chest. She hooted at him soothingly as he drifted off to sleep.

X * X * X

The next morning when Harry came downstairs, Vernon was on his way out the door to work, Dudley was on his way to meet his gang, and Petunia was packing up to go shopping.

"There is a list of chores in the kitchen boy. You'd better finish every single one!" Vernon snarled as he slammed out.

"Your breakfast is on the table," Petunia added as she left.

Harry smiled as he entered the kitchen. Breakfast was a bowl of Dudley's favorite sugary cereal, a glass of milk, another of juice. And the list was short. Really short.

X * X * X

Harry was just finishing up the weeding, the last job on the list, when a taxi pulled up and Aunt Petunia climbed out. "Boy, come get these bags," she ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry wiped his hands on his baggy pants. He took the shopping bags from here, "Where do you want them?"

"Your room. Pack them in your trunk." She snapped as she carried a bag of groceries to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Pack them in your trunk!"

Harry stood there for a minute, bags in each hand, mouth gaping like a fish.

"GO!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, Thank you Aunt Petunia!"

Harry raced up the stairs and into his room to upend the bags on his bed. He had several packages of socks and underwear. They were cheap but new. Jeans, shirts, sweaters and a pair of shoes, they were of better quality but obviously second hand. Still they were clean, fresh, in good shape, and more importantly they WERE ALL HIS SIZE!

He couldn't believe it.

It was much later that he heard the argument.

"Money Petunia. You spent good MONEY on that little freak."

"Not much Vernon. Besides, he'll be gone soon. For almost a year. We won't have to even look at him until next summer."

"But…"

"Enough Vernon!" it was the first time he could ever remember her speaking sharply to her husband. "We can't send him there looking like a ragamuffin. They might question. They might not like it. They might come! It's not much."

Then the voices faded out.

It didn't matter, he told himself. Didn't matter if she did it because she didn't want to look bad to a society of people that she already hated. All that mattered is that she did it.

X * X * X

Another chance came a few days before September 1st. It was only the two of them in the house. Vernon had a business dinner and Dudley was having dinner elsewhere. He and Aunt Petunia sat at the table eating sandwiches.

"Aunt Petunia, did you ever meet any of my mother's friends?"

Her jaw clenched then she sighed hard. "A few. A girl named Alice came home with her one summer. She was… polite."

He remained silent. Alice. Alice Longbottom?

"And uhm… There was a boy. He grew up near us. Horrid thing. Severus. Can you imagine a more horrid name? He was a vulgar, mean child. Ugly as sin. Sallow skin, black hair. Abominable nose. He went off to that school with her." She seemed to snap back. "Eat your dinner, then go upstairs."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He swallowed his last bite and took his plate and glass to the sink. Upstairs he opened a ragged Muggle notebook where he'd started keeping notes. Things to remember. Things to change. Now things that had changed.

_Mom's friends. Alice. Severus._

X * X * X

Dropped off on the curb with Vernon and Dudley laughing at him. Vernon pointing to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Then Petunia caught his eye, she pointed to the wall then wiggled her fingers as though they were walking. He realized that she was trying to tell him to walk through the wall. He nodded his understanding. Another thing to write in the book.

They drove away. Petunia scowled and mouthed 'go'. He nodded to her again. But he wasn't ready to go in yet.

Something that had bothered him as he'd looked back. Why hadn't Hagrid told him how to get through the barrier? Seemed like something important for him to be told. Maybe Hagrid had forgotten. But there again, why was Hagrid sent to him? Of everyone at Hogwarts, with the exception of Flitwick, he would be the least able to blend into the Muggle world. And Flitwick would have the means to magically disguise himself.

He was questioning everything and driving himself crazy.

"Packed with Muggles," Molly Weasley's voice rang out across the entire station. The magic word that would easily attract the attention of the poor orphan wizard lost and alone. And why would she have to ask which platform? According to his reading, it had been at 9 ¾ since the station was built.

He turned his head and made himself smaller as the group walked by. Hedwig was silent. They passed but paused at the wall. Molly made a few more loud comments, including the words again, 'Muggle', '9 ¾', and 'Hogwarts' but he didn't take the bait. Finally with one last look around she led the family through the wall.

He smirked and sighed with relief. He was just about to gather his things and make his own way through the barrier. Then he turned and was face to face with a tall man, clad all in black. No wizard robes. But black dress pants, a black shirt, open at the neck, and black hair pulled back into a tail.

"Severus," the name ripped from him before he could stop it.


	3. 2 Lucky that we can

Story is mine, characters and recognizable scenes and props belong to J.K. Rowling

**Came out of the darkness 2 – jcswriter**

_**I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. – Harper Lee**_

Severus Snape scowled down at the boy. He was doing a sweep looking for Muggleborns who needed help getting through the barrier. This little boy with un-brushed hair stood against the wall with an owl in a cage. Odds were in his favor that he was a student. Odds that increased when he noticed the minor 'notice me not' spell he assumed was accidentally cast.

Then the boy looked up at him, with eyes so achingly familiar. In. That. Face.

"Severus."

"James."

The names froze both of them into place.

Harry internally cursed himself. First test and he'd failed. Thinking fast and an idea came to him. He locked onto a memory. One that should have been shared, but had been lost to time and interference. He pulled that memory up to the front of his thoughts, then he pushed. Hard.

Severus jerked.

_Sitting behind bars of wood, crying so hard he was making himself sick. Mama. Mama. But she didn't answer. She just laid there, silent, still. Mama. The bad man was gone. He'd just fell apart after the green light flashed. But Dada wasn't coming. And Mama wasn't moving. _

_Then the man ran in. Screaming. "Lily! Lily NO!" He. Severus. Sev. Lifting Mama up from the ground. Crying. Long moments of weeping and rocking his Mama. _

_Harry reached through the wood bars of his crib and touched the man's sleeve. The man startled, then gently laid his Mama on the floor. He stood up and leaned over Harry. Gathering him to his chest, wrapping him in his robes, surrounding him in warmth and scent. He gripped soft cloth in his fingers. He laid his cheek on the man's throat. Skin to skin. Comfort. Shelter. Safe. Stroking his back, smoothing his hair, kissing his head. "It's OK Harry. Shh shh shh." Heartbeat slowing, voice still broken. "I've got you Harry."_

Harry jerked back, reaching up under his glasses to wipe his eyes. Snape was gasping for air and looking confused. They stared at each other in silence. Harry broke free first, "I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Of course you are," Severus sneered, shield slamming back into place.

"You are Severus, aren't you," Harry felt desperate. "I think I rem…. Uhm… My Aunt mentioned you."

Snape was still for another moment, "I am Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir, I didn't mean to be forward sir. I was just… surprised. My aunt mentioned you knew my mother, but she didn't tell me you were a professor sir."

"There's no reason why she would know, Mr. Potter. Is she with you?"

Harry shook his head, "They dropped me off. Things to do. I can make my own way, sir. Thank you." As much as he wanted this connection, he knew it wasn't quite time. And he had someone to look for. He had just picked up Hedwig's cage when a voice reached them.

"Uncle Sev!"

Urg, of all people.

"What did I tell you Draco?" came Lucius Malfoy's smooth tone.

"Not to yell," Draco replied completely unabashed.

"And?"

"To call him Professor Snape now," Draco bound over to them. "So hello Professor Snape."

"Hello Draco," Snape nodded. "Lucius, Narcissa."

"Severus," Lucius stepped over to them.

Narcissa Malfoy had a strange look on her face. Almost of recognition as she took in Severus and Harry. Then she stretched up and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Sev. Introduce us."

Snape stiffened, not over the kiss, but over her perusal of Harry. His hand grabbed Harry's shoulder painfully. As though he wanted to rip Harry away from there. Then he relaxed as Narcissa stroked his arm.

"May I present, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and their son Draco," Snape recited. "And this is… Mr. Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said. He brought up his cane to Harry's forehead and pushed the hair back. "You will excuse me if I may, your scar is… legendary."

Harry jerked back and scraped his bangs back down over the scar. "Yes sir."

"You don't like it?" Draco asked with a scowl.

"A constant reminder of the death of my parents? No. Not really," Harry replied.

It was as though it hit Draco in that moment. Loss of his parents. He looked to his own mother and father as if for reassurance. Narcissa laid her hand on his back.

"Where are your… relatives?" she asked.

"Left him on the curb," Snape answered.

Narcissa and Lucius both scowled at that response. Angry. Harry realized. They were both angry. Now he was really confused by all this.

"Shall we enter," Lucius asked, his face once again in a stoic mask.

"I have one more Muggleborn to wait for," Snape said.

"We can take Mr. Potter," Narcissa offered.

Whatever Snape's reply may have been was lost to him as he saw the car pull up to the curb. He could see her bushy hair through the rear window. He felt a shiver deep inside his chest. He may have stopped breathing. Then Snape's hand again clenched his shoulder and he gasped.

She emerged from the car. Hair flying every which way. Then she glanced over. And she saw him.

"Harry."

She whispered it. But he heard it. She knew him. Oh God. Maybe she remembered too. Oh please. Fates please.

She was walking toward him, her gaze taking in Snape and the Malfoys. He pushed passed them all. "Hermione." Had to think fast. "Is that you?" Think my smart girl. Think fast.

"Harry. Hello." Her lip quivered.

They reached each other. Hands touched. A small spark passed from one to the other.

"Harry," a million things went into that word.

"I'm here," he replied. "I remember."

"Me too. What's happening?"

"Don't know. Later."

"Hermione?" her father asked.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom, this is Harry Potter. We met… at the zoo… on my school trip this spring."

Harry nodded, "I'm on my way to school. Hogwarts."

Lucius was suddenly right behind Harry. He laid one hand on Harry's back; the other fingered the wand hidden in his cane. "It's a private school, very elite."

"That's where she's going as well," Dr. Granger replied. "Guess you're one of them."

"Dad," Hermione ducked her head.

Lucius clenched his jaw, "Guess I am. Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy." He offered his hand, nose flaring slightly as the Muggle hesitated before shaking it. "This is my wife Narcissa, my son Draco, and Professor Severus Snape," he introduced as the others joined them.

"Pleasure," though it seemed anything but. "We are Doctors Granger, DDS."

"DDS?"

"Doctors of Dental Surgery. We are dentists."

At his continued blank expression, Snape cleared his throat. "They are mediwizards for Muggle teeth."

"Oh really," Narcissa was looking at Hermione's overlarge front teeth.

In response, Hermione closed her mouth and ducked her head.

"Yes, really. Why?"

Narcissa leveled her gaze on the couple, "Just wondering why if your specialty is teeth that you have done nothing to correct the only detraction from your daughter's beauty."

Hermione looked up at her and blinked. Her father scowled fiercely. "She's not old enough yet. Once she's older, we can fix them. Our way. That professor that came out offered…"

"But of course you refused."

"We prefer to wait and do it our way," Hermione's mother spoke for the first time.

"And what of your daughter's preference?"

"Cissa," Lucius soothed. "We must get the children on the train. May we escort you through the barrier."

"That won't be necessary. She's made her choice to attend this school. She can make her own way there. Hermione, drop us a letter when you can." And they left her, much as Harry's own relatives had. On the walkway with her trunk.

"I am sorry, ma'am, sirs, this has been rather overwhelming for them," Hermione said softly.

Lucius tapped her on the chin with the tip of his cane, "Do not ever apologize for someone else. We are each responsible for our own actions."

Hermione glanced for a second at the arm Harry knew contained the Dark Mark, then she looked up into his face. "Yes, sir."

"Come along, you three, before you miss the train."

Snape grasped Harry's arm as Lucius took Draco and Narcissa took Hermione through the barrier onto the 9 ¾ platform. Draco stared at the big red train in wonder. Harry felt that same thrill run through him as it did his first time.

Then Narcissa led Hermione over to one side and stooped in front of her. In a panic, Harry followed close behind.

"Ms. Granger, if I may… open your mouth," Narcissa ordered.

Hermione looked confused but complied. Narcissa pulled her wand and tapped Hermione's front teeth. "You can blame me." She muttered softly and Hermione's teeth began to glow, then shrink until they were small and even in her mouth. Hermione ran her tongue across them and smiled broadly.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy," Hermione said.

Narcissa grabbed her face in her hands and leaned closer. Harry reached over and grasped her arm to yank Hermione free, when Narcissa began to speak. "I don't know why I remember this. Or even if I really do. But somehow I know we've reached a crossroads of sorts here. And I know that the path we were on led to my son…" she broke off with a muffled sob. "And my husband…" she cleared her throat. "And I saw that you somehow remember. You fix this. You make it right."

"We will," Harry whispered.

"We promise," Hermione added.

"OK then," Narcissa stood abruptly. "Now first impressions are important. And you only get one chance at them. Turn around." She grasped Hermione's shoulders and turned her to face the wall. She pulled a comb out of a pocket and began to run it through Hermione's hair. "When you get settled at school, send an owl to Cornwall's Apothecary Shop in Diagon Alley. Tell them you have, dearest me, long unmanageable hair. They will send you shampoo and conditioner. Use them every night for at least six weeks. Trust me. My sister and I used to have hair just like yours."

"Cissa," Lucius called.

"Just a minute Lucius."

Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus who gave a lopsided smile. "You married her."

With a quick wave of her wand, Hermione's hair was pulled back into a loose braid.

"There. Next." She reached for Harry but he backed away

"Easier just to stand still Potter," Draco snorted. "She won't give up."

Narcissa attacked his hair with her comb. Brushing the locks down into place, and the bangs down over his forehead and scar. "There." As he reached up instinctively, she caught his hand. "Leave it alone."

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Come along now. Your trunks have been loaded." Lucius called.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy," Harry said as they walked over to the train.

"Remember your promise," she replied softly.

As they reached the others, Draco was staring at Hermione with wide eyes and an open mouth. Lucius tapped his chin with his finger. "Bloody hell it's starting already."

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who has to deal with all of their raging hormones all year long," Snape retorted.

Lucius bowed slightly to Harry, "Come along, Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir. I will sir." Harry knew he was babbling, but he was also lost in this. Then Lucius grasped him under his arms and lifted him up to the train. "First little firstie." Strong hands, firm grip, and fingers tracing down his back. He could only stand and blink in shock.

Lucius turned and lifted Hermione. "Second little firstie." But before he could set her down next to Harry, the Weasleys began emerging. First Percy.

"Excuse me sir."

Lucius stepped back slightly

Then the twins. "Excuse me sir." Both voices at once. George. Then Fred. Sweet fate. Fred. Boisterous, loud, fun. ALIVE Fred.

Lucius shifted Hermione to his side and tucked one arm under her bottom. Clearly unsure of how many more there were.

Then it happened. Time seemed to slow to a turtle's pace.

Ron stepped into the walkway behind him. Even without turning, Harry knew he was there. Closer. A step closer. Carrying the rat Pettigrew. Another step. Right beside him.

Then a voice whispered into his ear. Soft and joyous, neither male nor female, just there in his ear. "That looks like a nice boy. He would make a good friend. And look at the loving strong family." It sent an icy shiver down his spine. Had this happened the first time through. If not why now? If it did, had he forgotten it? Or was he just aware of it now. Awake now.

Then Ron reached the steps down to the platform. Where Hermione was.

Step one, left foot down.

Lucius stiffened. His cane arm was supporting Hermione's weight at his hip. It pulled her closer to him.

Step two, right foot down.

Lucius' other hand came up to Hermione's side. He took the wand in his fingers. As he did, he was shifting. Shoulder hunching around, weight shifting to turn.

Step three, left foot, bottom step. Lucius turned quarter way, so his side was presented to the opening, Hermione sheltered on the other.

Step four, right foot then left onto the platform. Lucius was watching Ron, but his body was shielding Hermione from his view or his reach.

Time restarted as Ron rushed passed them over to join his mother and siblings. Harry found he needed to breathe. Lucius looked confounded. He stood Hermione next to him on the train. "Be careful who you trust little ones."

Then Lucius and Narcissa bowed over Draco, one on either side, and they brought their cheeks to rest on either side of his. They stayed like that for a long moment while Snape looked elsewhere. Harry shrugged at Hermione who rolled her eyes then took his hand into her own. She pressed her own cheek to the skin of his neck. "Can you see it now?"

He looked back. There was an obvious flow, a current of color flowing from one parent to the other through the child. Lucius' was dark blue, while Narcissa's was a rich yellow gold. Into Draco it flowed a dark forest green.

Harry looked to her

"It's love Harry. It is the magical representation of purest love. Husband to wife, parent to child."

Draco was released and climbed up next to them on the train.

"Be strong. Be safe." Lucius said in farewell. "Be honorable. Remember who you are."

"Yes, father. I will father," Draco replied. "I should go find Crabbe and Goyle."

Lucius nodded with a grimace. "Yes, you should."

"It was nice to meet you Lord Malfoy," Harry said.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Potter," Lucius replied.

"Again, sir?" Harry asked. He didn't think this Death Eater remembered. Just like he didn't think Snape did. He wasn't sure why. Just an instinct.

"You wouldn't remember," Lucius stepped back as the train whistle blew to announce departure. "You were not even a year old."

Hermione gripped his hand hard as the train lurched to a start. They moved away from the opening and into the corridor.

"Did that bastard just tell me that he was there when my mother was killed?" Harry raged in a hoarse whisper.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "He said not quite a year old. You were fifteen months old when your parents died. I don't know what that meant."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Hermione." He threw his arms around her. "My Hermione."

A shudder ran through her, "Oh Harry. Harry." Her voice broke on a sob. "What is going on? I woke up two weeks ago."

"Me too," Harry replied as they were jostled by students. "Let's find a compartment."

"Too many ears here, Harry," she admonished as he took her hand and led her down to the compartment he remembered from the last first time on the train.

"I know. But I need to sit down," he replied.

Just up the way stood Neville. He was desperately searching his pockets, sniffling. "No," he moaned.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked.

Neville turned. He was so short. Still so dumpy. Round face. So pre growth spurt. His face brightened, eyes widened, then he locked it down. "I uhm… I lost my toad… And I can't remember…." He stopped, biting his lip.

"Remember?" Harry moved to stand at his side. "Remember where you lost him?"

Hermione moved to his other side, her hand still firmly in Harry's grasp. "Or remember where you found him the last time."

Neville gasped, looking at her. Then he burst into tears and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. Harry gently urged him into the open and empty compartment.


	4. 3 Right here by my side

**Came out of the Darkness 3 – jcswriter**

Characters and recognized plots and props belong to J.K. Rowling, who created this amazing world, then opened the portal and let us in.

**Courage is being scared to death - but saddling up anyway. – John Wayne**

Lucius stormed through the foyer of the Malfoy mansion. He swept past the servants and House Elves straight into his study where he poured a glass of Scotch whiskey.

"Want to explain any of that?" he snapped as he swallowed the Muggle drink.

"Not especially," he wife replied. Narcissa entered the room more sedately, calmly.

"You PUSHED me," he glared.

"I had to."

"HAD to? You HAD to?"

"Luc…"

"I would have been polite. Respectful. To that Potter boy. And that Mudbl…."

SMACK.

She was on one side of the room. He was on the other. Her hand fluttered slightly midair. The resulting magical slap knocked his chin sharply sideways.

"What the HELL!" he cradled his cheek in his hand. "You haven't done that in a long time."

"Obviously," she replied as she crossed the room. She scooped some ice into a cloth and placed it against his jawline before she traced her finger down his jaw to heal the bruise. "I've been remiss in my duty to civilize you. I do not like that word. You know that Severus will not tolerate it. And yet you use it. And you taught it to our s..s..son."

He stared down into her eyes, "What's wrong Cissa? Draco will be all right." She let out a sob. "Cissa, my love, what is it?" He sat down his drink to pull her into his arms.

She rested her forehead against his chest, "I…. when I woke this morning, I'd had a vision."

"Nightmare," he soothed.

"No. Much more than that. I'm not a seer, but this much I know. The path we were on would have been the wrong one. Draco would have died, a horrible, brutal death. The only thing to keep that from happening will be the actions of those two children. I don't know how or why I know this. But I know that they were both aware."

"I saw the recognition between them. And caught the obvious lie," Lucius said. "What…"

"I am not going to tell you," Narcissa replied, pulling free. "I need some time to gather my thoughts. Pull myself together." She crossed the room to leave. "Lucius, when you go to see Severus…"

"I never said I was going to Hogwarts," he said.

She turned with an arrogant scowl, "How long have we known each other?"

He rolled his eyes, "When I go to see Sev, what?"

"Remind him that Harry Potter is not just James' son. He is also Lily's. He should keep that in mind during their interactions."

Lucius snatched up the glass to take another swallow. "And how is he supposed to do that? The boy is the exact image of his bloody father."

"Easy," Narcissa called back as she ascended the grand staircase, "Tell him to look into the child's eyes."

X * X * X

Harry and Hermione managed to get Neville calmed down. Though they disagreed over the location of Trevor, Neville's toad. Hermione remembered that Hagrid found him in one of the boats as they crossed to the castle. But Harry thought that the toad had shown up on the stairs right in front of Professor McGonagall.

"I just remember having him while being sorted," Neville sighed. He was sitting between Harry and Hermione, their hands clasped together on his lap. "Oh hey look… my own wand!" He pulled it out to show them. "I convinced Gram that the books said I needed my own and we went and bought it for my birthday!" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "What?"

"When did you 'wake up' here?" Harry asked.

"Day before my birthday. Same as Luna. You?"

"Two weeks ago," Harry answered.

"Me too, two weeks. You've seen Luna?" Hermione asked. "And she remembers?"

Neville nodded, smiling broadly, "I asked Gram if I could meet some other kids my own age. So I'd be better prepared for school this time. She took me to Luna's for a whole day. She'd forgotten that Luna's birthday isn't for another few weeks. We talked for hours. I also 'met'" he quoted with his fingers, "the Weasleys and the Malfoys. That was hard, but both of them mostly ignored me. The twins were nice, though they told me I had to wrestle a troll to be sorted."

The door to the compartment opened. "Oh come on there, wee Neville."

"We were just playing with you."

The Weasley twins entered in their usual flamboyant fashion, with Ron tagging along behind. They dropped onto the opposite bench without invitation. Ron hesitated for a moment then slid into the seat with his brothers.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"This is our little brother, Ickle Ronniekins."

"We're the Weasleys."

Harry knew that Fred and George had introduced themselves correctly, and smirked at the nickname. "Ronniekins?"

"Ron, just Ron," Ron scowled at the room in general, especially when Hermione snickered slightly. "And who are you?"

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter and this is my… uh… Hermione. Hermione Granger"

"Harry Harry Potter."

"And My-ah Hermione Hermione Granger," said George.

"Nice names," added Fred.

"Bit long," George continued.

"We'll just call you Harry and Maya," the said in unison. It had been a long time since they'd heard the tag team lyrical speech of the twins. Harry and Neville laughed aloud.

Hermione smiled, "I had a cousin who called me that when I was little. He said Hermione was too much name for a little girl."

"Cousin?" Harry asked as he and Neville exchanged looks.

"He go to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe we've heard of him."

Hermione shook her head, "No he was a Muggle too. He died when I was little."

"You're still little."

"But not a too."

"Not a Muggle."

"Or you wouldn't be here."

"You're a witch!" the last was said loudly, together and with wands pointed to the ceiling.

"Anything from the trolley?" the Honeydukes Express witch asked from the door.

The twins were instantly on their feet and gathering pocket money. Ron just sat there.

"What's wrong Ronniekins?"

"Tummy ache?"

"Mum forgot to give me money," Ron sighed as he pulled out a bundle of crumpled sandwiches.

Harry clenched his jaw then forcibly relaxed it. He dug into his own pocket and pulled out a fistful of sickles and knuts. "We'll take some of each."

"Wow," Ron practically drooled over the coins.

The twins helped carry the loot into the compartment, but Harry refused to take any money from them. When Ron began to grab for things, Harry rapped the back of his knuckles with his fist. "I was always taught, ladies first."

"What lady?" Ron scoffed.

"The little lady," Fred shoved him back to the bench.

"Miss Maya, what would you like?" George asked.

"A Cauldron Cake please."

"Your wish…"

"is our command."

As they dug into the treats, Neville whispered to Harry, "I know a place we can talk later."

Harry nodded.

X * X * X

Neville has his toad in hand as they entered the great hall. It was just as intimidating this time as the first. The hall seemed bigger. Gigantic. So did all of the students. Had they really been this short?

Harry's gaze swept the head table and the professors seated there. His gaze locked with Snape's for a long moment, then it flicked to Quirrell. Instantly there was the familiar sharp pain in his scar. He winced and covered it with his hand. Snape saw the action and glanced to Quirrell. Harry quickly pulled his bangs down to cover the scar.

The hat began to sing, but Harry wasn't listening as he studied the room and the people. Then Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked to her and she met his eyes, "the song's different," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back. She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Right, forget I asked."

McGonagall cleared her throat and glared at him. Then she unrolled the parchment list of names. "Abbott, Hannah." As the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione relaxed her grip slightly. By the fourth or fifth name, Harry could feel his fingers again. He assumed that meant the sorting was going the same as it had the first time.

"Granger, Hermione."

She let out a whimper. Harry squeezed her hand tight, then released it and pulled away. He gave her a slight nudge and she walked up to the Sorting Hat. It seemed like the hat was on her head longer. But he wasn't sure. Neville's toad croaked loudly, possibly protesting being squished. Harry reached over and stroked the animal's head, touching Neville's hand gently. Neville took a deep breath and visibly relaxed at the contact. Their eyes met.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled as she slid off the stool and went down to sit at the cheering table. One of the twins jumped up to go down and hug her. "Welcome Maya!"

A few more names were called.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Harry smiled and nodded to Neville who marched up to the hat confidently. This time the hat took no time at all. "Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin." No surprise there.

All too soon it was his own turn. "Harry Potter!"

He was more aware this time. Of the silence. Of the stares. Judgment. Curiosity.

Then the hat slid down over his eyes.

"Well, welcome back Mr. Potter. Third of four."

"You know?"

"I'm linked to the fates Mr. Potter. I know all. So do you want to try something new this time? Or as Miss Granger said, do you believe you need to do things as similarly as possible."

"Not going to argue with Hermione. Nothing good ever comes of that. But could you maybe put Ron somewhere else?"

"I can't let you decide another's fate young man," the hat replied. "But knowledge is power young man. And with great power…"

"Comes great responsibility," Harry finished.

"I was going to say, comes greater odds of success. Choose your path carefully. Good luck, Mr. Potter. And remember, I stay in the headmaster's chambers all year long if you have need of me. GRYFFINDOR!"

He sat down to the loudest cheers and the twins chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" His gaze went to the head table, but not to Dumbledore, but to Snape. And he felt a flash of disappointment. Knowing what he knew now, Snape may have been the better Head of House. But here, next to Hermione, twining her fingers with his, across from Neville, was where he belonged. Still he offered the potions professor a small smile.

Snape didn't smile back but nodded slightly.

X*x*x*x*x*x*X

The conversation in the Sorting Hat – With great power, comes great responsibility - came from the amazing inventers of Spiderman – to whom I've only been exposed by the movies. And should insert here – thanks to Harry Potter wiki– without whom I'd spend half my time flipping through the books looking for name spellings, spell definitions, and correct housing matches.


	5. 4 We have time

**Came out of the Darkness 4 – jcswriter "We've got time"**

All recognized characters, scenes, plot lines, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling

_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. **__**- Unknown**_

The trio managed to slip out of the chaos of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Hermione followed Neville as he ducked behind a tapestry of a unicorn cavorting in a field of flowers. Trevor croaked as he hopped along behind them down a gently angled corridor.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a room behind the common room, sort of under the stairs. We found it last year. This corridor actually winds back that way," he turned and pointed behind them, "Out to a side corridor that leads out to the main part of the castle. It was great for Luna to be able to sneak in. I'm going to miss her this year."

"I'm sorry Neville," Harry offered.

"It's OK, I've got you two," Neville led the way into the room, about the size of the common room. The wall curved around apparently as part of the outer tower. There were several windows looking out over the same view as the boys' dorm room.

"I think we are under the common room," Hermione observed.

"We didn't come deep enough," Harry said looking up at the ceiling.

"Magic, Harry," Hermione reminded.

"Oh right. I love magic," he grinned. He scooped her up, "Almost as much as I love you." He stared deep into her eyes, "Which reminds me." He lowered his head to kiss her.

"Harry, don't!" Neville shouted.

But it was too late; Harry's lips touched Hermione's in a gentle caress.

"Uhg," Neville planted his face into his palm.

Harry pulled back. "I… Wait…" he kissed her again. "I don't feel anything."

"You are eleven Harry," Hermione reminded him gently.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Neville sighed.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Well with the soul bond, the minute you kiss, your bond and impending marriage would be registered at the Ministry," Neville explained. "But I guess you have to be older."

"Soul what?" Hermione asked.

"Soul Bond," Neville repeated. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" When they shook their head, he gestured to a group of chairs around a fireplace. "Sit." He took a deep breath. "The Soul Bond is an ancient sort of magic. It comes from the idea that when our souls are in the Before…"

"The Before?" Harry interrupted.

"Before here. Before life," Neville shrugged. "No one knows where or what that is. But in the Before our souls travel as pairs. When it comes time to be born, the souls split up. Then in the here and now, the souls try to find their mate. Sometimes they, do, sometimes not. When they do, and they kiss the first true love's kiss, the souls rebind. The Ministry recognizes this as a marriage or at least a betrothal. It overrides all other marriages or marriage contracts. It even breaks any sort of love spell, charm, or potion. When you kissed before. Not this before. But before, before."

"The last time through," Hermione clarified. "Uhm… it was after Ron… abandoned us. When we started realizing…"

"The tent exploded," Harry remembered.

"Wow, really?" Neville was amazed. "With Luna and I, it just lit up the Room of Requirement. Like a huge explosion of light. But you two are stronger magically so I guess that makes sense."

"Neville," Hermione reprimanded.

"What? I'm not being down on myself, I'm being realistic. You two are the strongest witch and wizard in generations."

Harry suddenly jerked up and began to pace. "How could I have forgotten…." There was a tear in his eye.

"Harry what?"

"James," he whispered.

"Your dad?" Neville asked.

"Our son," Harry replied. The talk of souls and generations struck him hard.

"What?"

Hermione rose to stand in front of Harry. "Our son. I was pregnant… at the end. Harry I asked the Sorting Hat. As soon as I realized he was linked to the fates. I asked about our James Sirius. And it told me that he is destined to be our son. And he will come whenever we are ready for him. When time turned back or whatever this is, his soul went back to the Before where it will wait with his match, until time catches up and we… conceive him again. Which is not going to be in our first year."

Harry leaned to her, forehead to forehead. "I love your mind."

They stayed in that position for a long moment. Then Hermione pulled back and led Harry back to sit down. "OK we need to think this out." He took a chair and pulled her down to his lap.

"I started writing things down as soon as I woke up here," Neville said.

"Me, too," Harry nodded, pulling his battered Muggle notebook and pencil out of his pocket.

"Me, three," Hermione smiled as she pulled out her own notebook. "But we've already changed some things. And the hat's song was different slightly." Neville and Harry exchanged looks and shrugs. "Oh you two. It mentioned learning from your mistakes, trying again, and focusing on what is important."

"So…"

"So no matter how much you want to, you can't march up to your room and kill Peter Pettigrew," Hermione replied.

"Oh yuck, we've got to have that THING in our room!" Neville said with a shudder.

Harry's hair was dancing in a nonexistent breeze.

"Harry you need to calm down," Hermione urged. "I know it's hard, but we'll figure it out. We need to be careful with what we change. If we change too many of the little things, we won't know when the big ones are coming."

"Pettigrew is not a LITTLE THING," Harry raged.

"I know Harry, I know," Hermione wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers into the neck of his shirt. Skin to skin.

"Technically he is," Neville said. "Little. He's a tiny little rat."

"You're right. He's a rat. And he should be treated like one," Harry said as he calmed. "We'll come back to him later."

"OK," Neville nodded. "So what's changed, besides us?"

"I hid from the Weasleys at Kings Cross," Harry admitted. "It just felt wrong. Besides knowing what I do about Ron." He told them about Molly's loud statements that seemed designed to attract his attention. And about the whisper on the train.

"Instead you met Professor Snape and the Malfoys," Hermione wrote as she spoke.

"I actually met Draco in Diagon Alley buying robes, but he didn't seem to recognize me. At least he didn't say anything."

"And Narcissa knows," Hermione said.

"WHAT?!" Neville shrieked sending Trevor into a spasm of croaks. The toad leapt over to a corner to hide.

"She remembers," Harry answered. "Not sure how much beyond the death of Draco. She mentioned that Lucius died too."

"After," Neville nodded. "After they killed us, there was a ripple of power. It vaporized everything and everyone at Hogwarts. Fate said that it started a reaction that destroyed the entire world."

"Wow," Harry whispered. "We didn't know all that."

"Told you that you were powerful."

Hermione shuddered, "Guess we'd better get it right this time."

"Yep." Neville opened his scroll.

"So this year, we know that You Know Who is here inside of Quirrell," Hermione read. "Harry either you're going to have to befriend Ron or learn how to play chess."

"I play chess," Neville replied. "Everyone says I'm very good."

"Good. Great. Tag, you're it. No Ron," Harry said. Hermione simply looked at him. "OK, OK," Harry nodded. "Starting tomorrow I make friends with the red haired brat."

"And I have to make an ass of myself, fall off a broom, and break my wrist so you can become a Seeker," Neville read.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Harry sighed. "Couldn't you just…."

"No," Neville shook his head. "We've got to let some things play out Harry. Like Hermione said, it's the big things we have to change. We have to save Cedric, and Sirius Black, Dumbledore, even Snape and Malfoy."

"Snape was in love with my mother," Harry reported. "In the memories he gave me. They met in the Muggle world before school. Then they came here together and were good friends. He did report the prophecy to Vold…"

Hermione and Neville both gasped.

"Harry don't…"

"It's not a cursed name yet," Harry protested.

"Actually I think it is," Hermione said. "As I was reading when I woke up, I thought his name, and instantly got scared, chilled, even a little sick. I think it's been marked somehow, to keep the fear alive."

Harry's jaw clenched, "I think it's Dumbledore." He glanced around suddenly, afraid.

"No portraits in here," Hermione soothed. "Noticed right off."

Harry nodded, "Love your mind."

"Don't we all," Neville smiled.

"Back on target," Hermione urged.

"Fine, what was I saying?" Harry asked.

"Snape was in love with your mother," Neville said. "So why does he hate you so much?"

"I think it's Dumbledore," Harry repeated. "I think he got so focused on this one prophecy that he manipulated everything to fit his interpretation of it. He convinced himself that everything he did was for the greater good. Leaving me at the Dursley's. Pushing me into a friendship with the Weasleys. Even the love spells and potions to push me towards Ginny. This year, how in the hell does he not know Vol… Riddle is inside of Quirrell? Scabbers is really Pettigrew? Fourth year, how does he not know that Moody was really Crouch Jr.?"

"Second year how did no one know about the Basilisk?" Hermione added. "This entire damn castle is full of his spies in portraits, ghosts, and whatever else, and no one reports seeing an eighty foot snake roaming around. I know it was in the pipes, but the damn thing came out to attack. By the way, change or no change I am not spending most of next year in the hospital wing either as a cat girl or petrified. So not happening it isn't even funny."

Neville yawned widely, "Merlin, sorry. So we think he does know, but feels it's all part of the master plan."

"It's late. We don't have to figure it all out tonight," Hermione sighed. "We've got time."


	6. 5 Your house is your family

**Came out of the Darkness 5 - jcswriter**

**Harry Potter World still not mine. Though I added Blishwick and Rosier to the class, their last names came from harrypotter . wikia wiki list of Slytherin families.**

_**The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. **__**- GK Chesterton**__ (has also been quoted as 'Marine' instead of soldier)_

They slipped one by one back into the chaos of the common room. Not completely unnoticed. Oliver Wood saw the movement of the tapestry, and witnessed each little firstie's return. Ron was stomping back down from the dorm room where he'd been looking for Harry and saw him emerge. He started over to him, when Neville appeared from the tapestry. He frowned, turned, and stomped back up the stairs. As he passed by the twins he was muttering. "Supposed to be my friend."

"What was that about?" asked George.

"Don't ask me, he's your brother, he's not my brother," Fred replied.

"Don't think it works that way."

"If it did…"

"We'd've dumped Percy years ago."

X * X * X

Severus finished his 'first night' house meeting with a firm look into each of his snakes faces. He turned and looked at the wall where next to a long list of school and house rules, there was a graph. Each Slytherin's name was listed where each house point would be marked. Numbers lost, numbers earned. "It's said that I favor my house students. While that may be true, it's also true that I expect you to not disappoint me. Meeting adjourned."

"OK first years!" His fifth year prefect, Charles Blishwick, called out. "Your curfew for the next two weeks is in a half hour. Finish up down here, go upstairs and prepare for bed. No whining, come on, it's been a long day." He firmly but gently told them.

With a nod to Blishwick, Severus slipped out to the refuge of his own rooms. There were no portraits on the walls, just tapestries. The fire was burning brightly, driving the cold from his living room. He crossed to a teapot that sat steaming and poured himself a cup.

"Care for something stronger," a smooth voice asked.

"Blast, bloody hell," Severus jumped and spilled tea down over his sleeve.

Lucius chuckled softly as he rose from the chair in front of the fire. "Are you all right?"

"I've asked you not to do that!"

"And I've mentioned that all the years of war should have trained you to be more aware of your surroundings," Lucius banished the spilled tea and checked Severus' arm for burns. "Looks all right. Tea again, or would you care for something stronger."

"Tea," Severus sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "First night, need my wits about me."

"I'll get you a potion for your headache," Lucius handed him the cup and crossed over to his personal potion shelf. "Just a headache or a migraine?"

"Just a headache," Severus answered as he dropped into a chair. "It's just…."

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Severus sighed deeply. He accepted the potion, swallowed it, and quickly drank some tea to wash the taste away. "Harry bloody Potter. The Wizarding World's golden child."

"He looks like James," Lucius took a sip of his own drink.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Liar," Lucius chuckled. "I know you Sev. You are my friend. My one true friend in this crazy existence. I know your heart. I know your mind. I know your soul. I know you. James Potter and Sirius Black were cruel and vile children. My regret is that I didn't protect you more. From them. From everyone."

Severus froze, not even breathing, as he looked at the man he'd known since his first day at this school. "You protected me plenty," he managed after a moment.

"Not when it counted. Not when it really mattered," Lucius finished the drink and rose for another. Reaching the table, he seemed to change his mind and instead poured a cup of tea.

"What's going on Lucius?" Severus stood up. Not willing to be sitting, vulnerable, with this man. His friend. What did he know? "You're acting strange. So was Narcissa at the train. Even with Draco leaving this was…"

"I know."

"What is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lucius whirled to come face to face Severus. "She was acting strangely when she awoke this morning. I thought it was just that Draco was coming here, her baby was leaving. But then at the station. I actually picked up that Mudbl..." he broke off seeing Severus' small flinch, "Muggle born girl. And my instinct was to protect her. I was livid that her parents would just leave her there on the curb with three strange adults. An eleven year old girl dumped with two men? Are all Muggles that careless with their children?" he stopped and took a breath to calm himself.

"Protect her from what?" Severus asked as the flush left his friend's face.

"I don't know. It wasn't me. None of it was me. It was Narcissa."

"What?"

Lucius shook his head. "She pushed me. Just a little nudge." He tapped his temple. "But it was there. She says that when she woke this morning, she remembered some things that hadn't happened yet."

"She's never been a seer," Severus replied.

"Says she still isn't," Lucius said. "All she knows is that the path we were on has changed somehow. That where we were going would lead to us lo…losing our son." He blinked rapidly. "That his welfare is in the hands of that little eleven year old girl and Harry Bloody Potter."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. And she won't tell me anymore. At least she wouldn't this afternoon. Anything else seem strange today. Besides the station?"

"Well at the station, Potter seemed to be hiding from… something."

"What?"

"What did you feel you needed to protect Granger from?"

"I don't know!"

"When did you feel it? With her parents?"

Lucius frowned and shook his head, "No. When I was holding her on my hip. Merlin, she is a little thing. Anyway it was when… the Weasleys emerged from the train." His eyes widened in shock.

"All of them or just…"

"I don't know. Maybe. The youngest one. Maybe all. I don't know!"

"I found Potter hiding just after the Weasley family entered the platform. Molly was loudly talking about Muggles and Hogwarts. You'd think that would have attracted his attention."

"Maybe it did. Maybe that's why he hid. You don't think he was going to pull a runner do you? Until we snatched him up."

Severus walked over and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "It didn't seem like it, but you never know with Potter." He only managed one swallow before Lucius took the glass away. "Hey."

"He is not James Potter. He's Harry. Just Harry. You carry such hate for that man."

Severus shrugged and reached for the glass only to have Lucius hold it out of reach. "So what's with the Weasleys. I'm surprised Arthur wasn't there. It's his youngest son's first day."

"Probably had to work," Severus resigned himself to another cup of tea.

"Sev," Lucius grasped his shoulders, turned him and forced him to meet his eyes. "The Ministry is on holiday today. It is every September first. You know that. Why do you look so confused? Focus Sev. The Ministry is closed on September first. It has been since time immemorial. As school governor I have attended many departures. And Arthur has always accompanied his children to the train."

"Dumbledore went to the Weasleys several times this summer," Snape dragged out a memory.

"Ah, the great and powerful Dumbledore again. Why?"

"He never said," Severus took a long sip of tea. "Granger is only ten." He came out with suddenly.

Lucius shook his head, "That's not possible."

Severus shrugged and took another drink. "She got a waiver. Birthday is in a few weeks."

"No, Sev that is not possible," Lucius grabbed his arm. "Sev in order for any child to enter Hogwarts even one day before their eleventh birthday takes a full affirmative vote by the governors. And approval has not been given in a hundred years. It's something that few pure blood families will even attempt because it's so difficult. And it's something that begins more or less when the child is born. How many children are prematurely delivered in August just for this reason! What the hell has the old bastard done?"

"And why?" Sev put down his tea. "My headache is back."

"Yes well now I have one." Lucius sighed deeply. "Anything else seem odd?"

"The Sorting Hat song. It's different every year. I listen but never really absorb it. This year I did. It was as though every word was important. It mentioned going back and making things right," Severus recalled.

"Is that even possible? Bad things happen to wizards who fiddle with time," Lucius observed.

The clock on the mantle chimed. And a little bird popped out of the front, but instead of a 'cuck-coo' it sang out "First little firstie out of bed. First little firstie out of bed."

Severus sighed deeply. Lucius chuckled, "Go comfort your snakeling. I'll wait here to see if you need me, or if Draco…."

Severus chuckled. "I'll call you if little dragon needs his papa."

Lucius nodded, "Then I'm going home and having a long conversation with my wife."

X * X * X

Usually first night, as soon as the firsties were sent up, his older snakes gathered in their own rooms, to gossip and unpack. So he expected the common room to be empty, as it was, save for one little first year girl. Hair loose around her shoulders, nightgown, bare feet, a stuffed owl under her arm, tears on her face. She saw him, took a deep, shuddering breath, then bawled out, "I want my mommy!"

He walked over, placed his hand on her head to guide her over to a couch, he sat, and she collapsed face first on his lap to weep.

"Of course you do. First night is always the hardest. You will get through it." He stroked her long dark hair as she covered his robe with snot and tears. Movement caught his eye and he glanced up to see Lucius peeking in to see who was upset.

Footsteps descended the stairs, and Severus glanced back to see seventh year Eva Rosier emerging from the girls dorms. She caught sight of Malfoy, but held her tongue as he disappeared. "Sorry Master Snape, I was in with the third years. One of them brought a cat and they thought it would be fun to dress it in clothes." As she finished, a long black cat raced down, through the common room, and fled through a tapestry. "I've bandaged the scratches, but decided to let them suffer until morning before healing them."

"Good call," Severus nodded.

"Come along Isabel," Eva gathered the little girl to her, lifting her into her arms. "Goodness. Is it me or are firsties getting bigger?"

"I thought they were getting smaller." Severus banished the mess from his robes.

"Hmm, all in perception," Eva said.

"Why did you call him Master?" Isabel sniffled.

"Because he is a Potions Master. It's a very prestigious position to obtain. So in our house, we call him Master Snape. Out in the school we call him Professor." Eva explained as she carried the little girl up to the dorms.

"Oh."

Snape watched them as they rounded the corner, then went to the boys' dorms. A quick check through showed him that the oldest ones were setting up a card game, he declined their invitation to join.

"We'll keep an ear out for the firsties," Blishwick reported. "And the others. All quiet so far. Least on our side. Heard a girl sniffling her way down a bit ago, but figured Eva would handle it."

"She did," Severus nodded. "Bit homesick is all."

The boys all smiled, "Means Eva's going to sing."

"Probably," Severus replied as he slipped out to check on the others. The younger boys were in various stages of unpacking, goofing off, or falling asleep. Nothing that required his intervention. So he headed to the first year rooms. As he entered, Eva Rosier's crisp beautiful voice softly filled the dungeon. In her own first year, she was the first out of bed, sobbing herself to sleep in his arms. In her second year, as he sat on a couch with three firsties weeping in his lap, she'd sang to them. In a voice as sweet and comforting as a Phoenix, she would sing old lullabies taught to her by her mother, modern songs learned from the Wizarding radio. If she heard it once, she could sing it word for word, note for note. The castle knew, when she started, to let it flow through the entire dungeon for all of the Slytherins to hear. Even the House Elves would stop their work to listen.

In the first year room, all was quiet. Crabbe and Goyle were two lumps under blankets. But Draco was sitting in a small alcove in the wall.

"You are supposed to be in bed," Severus reprimanded.

"Sorry Unc… Professor Snape."

"Can't sleep?"

"Haven't tried." Draco had a toy snake in his hands, winding it around his wrist. "Is that the castle singing?"

"No, it's a seventh year."

"Oh."

"Your father's downstairs, if you want…" Severus broke off as Draco gave him a fierce scowl. "I have my answer. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just different than I expected," Draco sighed as he slid to the floor and went to his bed.

"Different, how," his conversation with Malfoy Sr. running through his head.

Draco shrugged, "I'm a Malfoy. Of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. But all anyone wanted to talk about was Potter. Except those two, and urg, they are so thick!" He climbed under the blankets, "And Potter's different than I expected. Smaller I guess. And he didn't want to be my friend."

"Did you try?"

"Not really."

"Then how do you know?"

Draco shrugged again then yawned. "Guess I will go to sleep now. Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell my father thanks… for coming… but tell him I'm OK. And I'll send an owl tomorrow, though I guess he knows I got Slytherin."

"Yes, he knows, he's very proud of you, he always has been. Go to sleep."

Snape quietly made his rounds in the girls' dorm. Less goofing around, more gossiping was taking place. Again nothing that took more than his knock on the door and warning to settle in soon. Eva was just finishing her last song when he reached the first year room. He stood in the doorway and watched as she tucked blankets around each girl, with a touch to her hair, Pansy Parkinson smiled up at her, Millicent Bullstrode was already asleep as was Isabel.

"Thank you Miss Rosier," Severus said as she stepped out of the room.

"Sure thing Master Snape," she smiled in return.

"Whatever will I do without you next year?"

Her smile widened, "Oh you'll make do. Besides I've recorded some of the songs. I'll save a few more this year."

"Where are they?"

Her smile turned more mischievous and sly, "If I give them to you now, what will you need me for? You'll get them at years end." And she swept away to her own room.

Back down into his own rooms. Lucius was slumped in a chair. The alcohol, fire, and song had lulled him into a light doze.

"Luc," Sev gripped his shoulder gently.

Lucius woke instantly, "Hey. Wow. You should bottle that voice. We could make millions from new mothers."

Sev ignored him, "Draco is fine. A little overwhelmed. But he's asleep now."

"Oh good," Lucius rose and stretched, then moved to take Severus in a firm hug. "We'll figure this all out. You just focus on the term and keeping these dunderheads from blowing up the classrooms."

"I will," Sev returned the hug. He stood cheek to cheek with Lucius for a moment, drawing in the contact, the comfort. Then he pulled back. "My prefects have the little snakes under control so it's time for rounds. Go home to your wife."

Lucius smiled and patted his cheek, "It's going to be so quiet there. Calm and serene."

"Bastard," Sev teased.

"Come for dinner in a few weeks. You know Cissa fusses if she doesn't get to feed you at least twice a month."

"I will."

"Sev, she did mention something else," Lucius looked him square in the eye. "When you look at young Mr. Potter, try not to see James. See Lily."

"How?"

Lucius smiled broadly, "He has his mother's eyes. Focus on that."

AN – what I heard Eva singing – as Muggle as it may be – Fallen by Sarah McLaughlin – more for Snape and Malfoy than the firsties

_Truth be told, I've tried my best, But somewhere along the way, I got caught up in all there was to offer, Cost was so much more than I could bear, We all begin with good intent, Love was raw and young, We believed that we could change ourselves, The past can be undone, But we carry on our backs the burden, Time always reveals….  
_AN2 And I know I fiddled with Hermione's age. But when I first started reading, I assumed that she was younger than Harry. First impressions are hard to change, and it fits with the whole Meddling Dumbledore theme so I stuck with it.

Anybody actually read down this far? Just curious.

Thanks to samagnus for cluing me in to song lyric ban….


	7. 6 Habitats and Trunks

Came out of the Darkness 6 – jcswriter

AN from bottom of #5 - I know I fiddled with Hermione's age. But when I first started reading, I assumed that she was younger than Harry. First impressions are hard to change, and it fits with the whole Meddling Dumbledore theme so I stuck with it.

Harry Potter and all recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_**I gotta picture of what matters, and I keep it close to my heart, it's a little faded but so am I**_** - Gregory Bradley, Jeffrey Brown, Caley Gontier, Jonathan Hetherington, Tavis Stanley - ****Art Of Dying - Best I Can Lyrics**

Ron stomped back down the stairs to the crowded common room. Harry saw his scowling face and forced himself to offer a smile. Ron brightened immediately and walked over to where he sat with Hermione and Neville on a couch, he took a seat facing them.

"Hey, Ron, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Ron Weasley. Hey Neville."

"Hey Ron."

"This is Scabbers. Pathetic isn't he." Ron accidently squeezed the rodent and he squealed. Hermione couldn't repress the shudder. Ron smirked, and shoved the rat into her face, "What's wrong, don't like pets?"

"I'm not fond of rats," she said as she pushed his hand away.

"Hey little firsties," Fred dropped into a seat on one side of Ron.

"What's going on?" George dropped into the other.

"She's afraid of rats," Ron laughed. He moved like he was going to drop Scabbers onto Hermione's lap. This time it was Harry who caught his hand.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Fred remarked.

"Oh is that a spider?" George tickled Ron's ear.

Ron shrieked and jumped up, releasing Scabbers. Harry suddenly found himself with a handful of wriggling rat-Pettigrew. Ron was dancing around wiping frantically at his ear as the twin laughed. It would be so easy. His heart began to race, his breathing became rapid. It took everything in him not to snap the scrawny little neck. Then Hermione touched his arm gently. And the world calmed.

"I'm not really fond of them either," Harry said as he handed the rat back to Ron.

"Oh," Ron deflated. "I guess I could take him to the room, put him in the cage."

"Surprised you don't have a habitat for him," Harry said, pulling out the idea he'd had earlier in the hidden room.

"A hab – a what?"

"Habitat," Harry said. "I saw a television program once where these people built this really elaborate one for a ferret. Different levels, places for it to burrow and hide."

"Oh, I saw that show," Seamus burst out. "They also did one for a big parrot; it had its own room! I bet if we got some tools, we could build one for your rat Ron. They like to climb, and burrow, and hide."

"You're still thinking," Fred said.

"like a Muggle mate," George continued.

"no need to build."

"Just tell us what to do"

"Uhm, we need boxes I guess, and tubes," Seamus said.

And that was how, the entire Gryffindor House spent several hours their first night at school. Building a rat habitat for an animagus. The students gathered tubes from paper towels and toilet paper. They pulled various boxes from their trunks and supplies. The older students transfigured them into long glass tubes and larger boxes. Seamus Harry and Neville helped design the habitat, which quickly took up a wall in the common room. After Neville dropped his second glass tube, Harry suggested that Percy make everything unbreakable before they affixed each piece together. A maze of tunnels and hiding spaces, some filled with transfigured straw. At the bottom were a few trays to pull out to dispose of the droppings. Places to drop in food pellets. With one last stroke, Ron deposited Scabbers into the habitat. With a squeal, Pettigrew raced up one tunnel and dropped into a box to burrow into the straw.

Out of the dorm room, in an unbreakable enclosure.

Harry smiled.

X * X * X

He was still smiling an hour later up in his bed. It was a little change, to keep from making a big change. But it was one to help him sleep at night. Even if it was alone. The last two weeks had been agony. Not knowing that Hermione would remember. Not having her close. To touch her face. To have her hands on him. A simple touch of her hand that stilled the chaos within.

Her hand.

Her hand.

Her ring-less hand.

Damn! He shot up in the bed. He'd forgotten. He'd completely forgotten. How had he forgotten? Shit! He leapt out of bed, and fled the room.

The last time he was at his aunt and uncle's. The last, last time. When they were packing to leave, his aunt had told him to take a trunk from the attic. His mother's trunk. He'd seen it once as a child. Dudley had locked him up there one hot summer day. He'd been five. He'd been up there for a day and a half before anyone noticed. In that time, he'd quietly explored every inch of her trunk. And he'd found the rings. A pair of rings, in a small velvet pouch. Solid black rings. Until he ran his thumb over them. Then he could see a series of engravings and brightly colored stones. Wedding rings. His parents' wedding bands, he'd instinctively known. He'd packed them away carefully and tucked the pouch up under the lip of the trunk lid. And promptly forgot about the whole thing, until it had been mentioned to him.

When they'd set out on the search for the Horcruxes, he'd pulled the rings and taken them with him. At that point, fully intending to marry Ginny with them. Then Ron had left. And he and Hermione had begun ripping away the veil. After their kiss, and what followed, he'd slid the ring on her finger. His mother's ring, onto her finger. Wow, according to Neville, that made her his wife. Maybe that's why he instinctively started calling her 'My wife'. Or in the case of the train – My-Uh-Hermione'.

He was striding down the corridor. Not really paying attention, just going, needing to find some way to get those rings. Then he rounded a corner, WHAM.

"Oh of course," Harry sighed.

Snape grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed this time of night?"

The distant but polite tone struck him silent. No snark. No rage. But the face that tightened into a scowl kicked him out of his daze. "Sorry, sir. I couldn't sleep. I forgot something." Then he brightened. "Sir, could you get it? Or could you tell me how to get someone to get it? It's very important!"

Snape's scowl deepened, "I am not your House Elf, Mr. Potter," he growled.

"House Elf," Harry snapped his fingers. "Of course…"

"HARRY!" the twins were running up behind him.

"Oh thank you professor!"

"You found him!"

"We were so worried!"

"Just a little firstie!"

"Out in the castle."

"Alone."

"At night."

He couldn't follow who was saying what, because as soon as they reached him, first one, then the other grabbed him in a hug. Snatching him from Snape's grip to press his face to a pajama clad chest. Then passing him to the other twin to be crushed. And back to the first. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"We went in."

"To check on Ronniekins."

"And saw the empty bed."

"And we panicked.

"He could be lost."

"He could have wandered into the Black Lake!"

"He could have fallen into the bottomless pit!"

"He could have been eaten by the…"

"LET GO," Harry shoved away from both of them. "Quit it!"

"Take him back to the Gryffindor tower," Snape ordered.

"Sure thing Professor!"

"Right away Professor!"

He was grabbed under each arm and lifted between them.

"Put me down," Harry snapped and kicked out sideways, catching each twin on the side of his knee.

"OW!"

And he was dropped, hard. "Guys please. I need a House Elf! I forgot something! Something important. Please!" he was embarrassed as his eleven year old voice broke.

"We can take him to the kitchens, sir."

"One of the elves would probably be able to help sir."

Snape stared down at him. "All right. But make it quick!"

The twins snatched him up again and strode off again. Harry dangled quietly as they carried him down towards the kitchens. He didn't know that Snape followed until he spoke again "What is so important, anyway?"

"My mother's trunk. I saw it in the attic a while ago. I need something out of it."

Fred tickled the pear of the portrait and it swung open as it giggled. The army of house elves were cleaning up and preparing things for breakfast. Then one turned and shrieked "The twins is here! The twins is here!"

And the swarm descended. The twins let him drop gently to the floor as they stepped forward to greet the elves. Harry backed up until his ran into Snape. His hands came back and he gripped the man's pants tightly. Snape sighed heavily but let a hand drop onto the top of Harry's head.

Then Snape was spotted. "Master Snape! Master Snape is here! Master Snape is needing food! Master Snape is needing tea!" As the hoard advanced, Harry let go and swung around to stand behind Snape's back. Hell he hated being this small again.

A single House Elf peeked around Snape's calf. "Is Sir well?"

Harry cleared his throat and stepped out into sight. "Sorry. I'm here to ask a favor if I may."

Silence fell sharply. No sound at all, so abruptly Harry wondered if he'd gone deaf. Then a plate clattered in a sink. And a slight murmur rose. His name. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. The entire assembly of elves moved forward. Harry took an instinctive step back, banging into Snape's legs again. Snape grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed him forward. "Find your courage cub."

Harry squared his shoulders, lifted his chin, and his voice. "I am Harry Potter. And I have a favor to ask of one of you."

There was a lot of pushing and shoving until one voice rang out, "Enough!" a grizzled old elf pushed his way through the crowd. "Hizzy is oldest. Hizzy will decide who serves Lord Potter. Lord Potter will tell Hizzy what is wanted."

Harry nodded, "Harry wants to be called Harry. I forgot to bring something. I was hoping someone could go get it for me." Hizzy nodded his wrinkled head. "In the attic of the Dursley's house at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey is a trunk. It's on the side to the left of the hatch, all the way under the window." He had to stop for a moment. "It has my mother's name on it. Lily." Another murmur flowed as the elves all sighed her name. Miss Lily. Miss Lily. Snape stepped back up behind him. "In the trunk, on the right side, just under the lip is a pouch…"

"Potter," Snape interrupted.

"Just have them bring the trunk," said Fred.

"We'll certainly be able to find room for it mate," George added.

Hizzy turned and tapped two elves behind him. "These two." The crowd backed up to give the two chosen ones some space. Their hands came up to prepare to snap and apparate.

"WAIT!" Harry said, "It's a Muggle house so you'll need to be quiet. Don't do anything dangerous. If you can't get it, it's all right. Don't risk yourselves."

There was silence again. Then murmurs "Lord Potter is worried for the elves." "Lord Potter is as great as Miss Lily." "Lord Potter is…" it went on and on. Then Hizzy poked the chosen two and they disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry took maybe two breaths, certainly not three, and the elves were back with his mother's trunk. It was filthy with dust and cobwebs from the Dursley's attic. At least a dozen elves surrounded it with cloths and cleaned it rapidly to a lustrous shine. Dark walnut trimmed in black and gold. Her name in script burned into the top. Lily. And a lily, hand carved and painted gold.

His finger reached down to trace the lily. Just as a much larger hand reached down to touch the name. He turned and found himself eye to eye with Snape. He wanted to say so much in that moment. He wanted to grab this man. Hated for so many years. Misunderstood.

Then Snape reared back. He grabbed Harry and yanked him away from the trunk. His wand whipped out and he flicked it at the trunk. The trunk glowed for a moment then disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Harry raged. His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears. "THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Easy Harry," George grabbed him, pinning his arms down, and holding him close.

"He just shrank it," Fred lifted a small box from the floor. It was the size of a small jewelry box. But it was clearly the trunk.

"Oh," Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "I thought he… sent it away."

"Why was it in the attic?" Snape asked to diffuse the tension. Not the right question to do that.

"I wasn't allowed to have it. My Aunt didn't like me to have…" Harry tried to turn away, but was still firmly held in George's embrace.

Snape reared up, tall, fierce, "Your what?"

"My Aunt. Aunt Petunia."

Rage. Pure and simple. Rage. Even the elves backed up. "You mean to tell me that you've been living with your mother's sister. Petunia Evans." Harry could only nod. "Misters Weasley, please take Mr. Potter back to the Gryffindor tower, find space and restore his mother's trunk, then all of you get to bed." He swept out with a flutter of black cape.

"Master Snape didn't take any tea," one elf pouted, her nose practically on the floor as she walked away.

"Let's go Harry," George whispered. Fred pushed the miniaturized trunk into his hands. As they left, the elves pushed all types of food at them. Harry held the trunk in both hands, so they simply shoved biscuits, rolls and sweets into his pockets.

Harry was silent all the way up to the tower. At the portrait entrance, Fred gave the password and they slipped inside. Through the empty common room, up the stairs and into the first year dorm. Neville was snoring, the others were sleeping quietly. George directed him over to the space under the window. He carefully sat the trunk down, and Fred restored it to full size.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

"No problem Harry."

"Glad to be of service."

"After all it seemed…"

"Very important to you…"

"Almost as if the fate of the world depended on it," they finished together as they left the room.

Harry stood staring at the empty doorway for a long moment. Shocked. Not breathing.

Then Fred stuck his head back in, "Go to bed."

Snape roared into the Headmaster's Office. "You foolish old man! You left Lily's son with her SISTER! Her sister hates our world and everything in it. No wonder the boy didn't know anything. What POSSESSED you?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Lemon drop?"

Five minutes later, Snape swept back out of the office. Harry Bloody Potter. Caught out of bed, roaming the corridors, like he owned the place. Just like his father. Fucking arrogant bastard. But of course he couldn't even deduct any points. No. Can't upset Dumbledore's blessed golden boy. Just wait. He'd have James' egotistical little shit in his classroom. Then he'd show him. He was in a fine temper by the time he reached his rooms. Then he froze. Why was there tea and cookies on his table so late at night? What were the house elves thinking? House elves. Kitchens. What? His head hurt. He swallowed another headache potion, drank some of the tea, and went to bed.


	8. 7 Rings and Books

Came out of the Darkness 7 – jcswriter

As always – all recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

It was too dark. Harry was desperate to look through his mother's trunk. He'd examined every inch when he was five. But barely glanced last year. Last year. Which was actually six years from now. This was confusing as all hell. And he was tired. And it was too dark. So he just ran his hand along the rim of the lid until his finger found the velvet pouch. He could feel the rings inside. He slipped the drawstring over his wrist and climbed into bed. He thought he'd never fall asleep, but next time he opened his eyes, sunlight streamed in the window by his bed.

"Morning, Harry!" Ron greeted. He was sitting up on his bed. A quick glance showed they were the only ones in the room.

"Morning," Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, what's that?"

Harry looked to see Ron walk over to his mother's trunk and move as if to open it.

"DON'T!" Harry leapt up and yanked Ron away.

"What? That wasn't here last night! I just want to look at it!"

Harry stood in front of the trunk with his arms crossed. "It's mine."

"What's going on?" Neville walked in from the bathroom.

"I just wanted to see it!" Ron snapped. "And he went mental."

"My Gran always says look with your eyes," Neville said. "If you did, you would see, the trunk is his mother's." Neville pointed to the name on the lid.

"Oh," Ron looked at his feet. "Sorry."

Harry nodded, "Me too. It's just, I got a House Elf to steal it from my aunt's last night. I didn't really have a chance to look through it."

Percy cleared his throat from the doorway, "You three have fifteen minutes to be up, dressed, and down for breakfast." Ron grabbed his things and ran out of the room.

Neville walked over to Harry and gripped his arm, "You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied as he pulled the pouch from his wrist and opened it up to examine his parents' wedding rings. "I found these when I was little. I forgot about them until my aunt told me to take the trunk when we moved out. I remembered again last night and went out to find some way to get it."

"Harry hold up," Neville interrupted him. "Get dressed, we don't want to be late for breakfast. And we'll get together later with Hermione and you can tell both of us. Speaking of our little lady Maya…" he opened his own trunk and pulled out a long black cord. A knife from his potions kit split it evenly in half. "You guys can't wear them on your fingers quite yet but I expect you want her to have hers."

"Thanks Nev," Harry whispered as he strung the rings on the cord.

"Go get dressed," Neville reminded. "Before Ron gets down there and eats the cupboards bare."

X * X * X

Hermione was waiting in the crowded common room. Harry walked over to her. They stood eye to eye for a long moment. Then Neville stumbled into a table and knocked a lamp over. Everyone turned to look and Harry took advantage of the distraction to drop the corded ring over her head. Hermione caught the ring and smiled broadly. She quickly tucked it down under her shirt and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, thought you said no kissing!" he whispered.

"That wasn't a real kiss," she replied. "Not on the lips. So it's allowed."

"Oh, OK," he stretched slightly and kissed her hairline.

X * X * X

They had breakfast and got their course schedules. Harry kept grinning because Hermione kept touching her chest where the ring lay under her clothes.

The rest of the first day of classes passed in a blur of faces (staring at him, pointing at his forehead) moving staircases and a lot of information to take in, in a short period of time. It was late afternoon, a few hours before dinner, when they were able to slip, one by one, out of the common room. Harry was last, as he was only able to sneak away after getting Ron to challenge Seamus to a game of Wizard's Chess so that they could teach Muggle raised Dean Thomas. Once the three boys were engaged in the game, Harry snuck over and behind the tapestry.

Hermione and Neville were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other, their sock clad feet up on the middle cushion. Harry walked over and climbed up behind Hermione. "What's going on?"

"I feel eleven," Neville sighed.

"You are eleven," Harry reminded.

"No… I'm eighteen! I've got eighteen years up here," he tapped his head. "But I'm feeling more and more eleven since we got here. Do you?"

Harry nodded, "I can still remember a lot. But not everything."

Hermione sighed, "It's not possible to remember every minute or even every day of your life. You remember the big things. Part of this is that we get to relive this part of our lives. If we focus too much on what's coming, we'll miss what's happening in the here and now. Yes I agree we need to change things for the better, but we also need to live this life."

Silence fell for a long moment, then Harry gave her a squeeze, "I love your mind. Just imagine what it'll be like once you're eleven."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville blinked, "You're not eleven?"

"Not yet," Hermione admitted. "But I know how enormous a thing it is, so I would like to just quietly turn eleven in three weeks."

"You're ten?!" Neville shouted.

"So much for quietly," Hermione sighed.

"Shh Nev, take it easy," Harry soothed.

"You can't hear anything outside of this room. Even if you're standing just out in the hallway." Neville calmly reported. "Haven't you noticed we can't hear the common room noise? And I'm sorry Hermione. But you do realize that no one has entered Hogwarts before their eleventh birthday in forever."

"Dumbledore did it," Harry sighed as he rubbed his chin on Hermione's shoulder. He leaned back for a moment and stroked her hair down.

"I can't believe he's dark," Neville said sadly.

"I don't think he's evil, Nev," Hermione leaned forward and took his hands in hers. "It's just that he believes that what he's doing is for the greater good. I think that everything that he's done is with that single minded focus. He is a great and powerful man, but he is just a man. We're just not supposed to notice that."

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain," Harry remarked. (1)

Hermione looked back and smile, "The great and powerful Oz."

Neville looked confused, "What?"

"It's a movie," Harry said. "My aunt watches it every year."

"It's a book actually," Hermione corrected. "Rather it was a book first. 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum. A Muggle book published in 1900."

"I didn't think Muggles knew anything about Wizards. What's it about?" Neville asked wide eyed.

"It's a fictional book, Nev," Hermione reported. "It's a made up story. I actually brought a copy with me, if you want to read it." Harry snickered. "What?"

"Did you pack anything but books in your trunk?"

"No," she shook her head "Why would I?" then she smiled. "Actually I only brought four of my favorites."

"And you let me borrow one?" Neville looked astonished.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we," Hermione said. "I'll get it as soon as we go back upstairs."

"I almost forgot," Neville jumped up. "Speaking of books." He picked up an item from the table. He turned to show it to his friends. It looked like a miniature wardrobe for a doll house. "My Gran let me bring a bunch of extra books. Some from our home library, some are new. I thought we could use them to better prepare ourselves. I spent the last few weeks trying to figure out how to let you know I had them." He smiled at them. "In case I haven't said today, I'm so glad you remember." He back at the wardrobe in his hands. "She shrank them." He pulled a note off of the back. "Sit it down. Be sure there is enough space around it. At least six foot by six foot."

"There," Harry pointed to a space against the wall.

"Perfect," Neville sat the wardrobe down against the wall in the empty space and continued to read from the note. "Tap top of it twice with your wand and say Restorado." He leaned down and tapped twice. "Restorado." Then he leapt back as the wardrobe seemed to wiggle and shake, then stretched back to full size. Unfortunately with all the shaking about in transit, the books were all leaning forward. The doors sprung open spilling books onto the floor. "Whoops." He glanced down at the slip of parchment. "Be sure to check that the books are on the shelves before restoring to size. Ugh. Why couldn't she have written that first?"

Hermione laughed, "It's OK, Neville. We can put them to rights. Good job on the spell by the way. For an eleven year old."

"Thanks."

They spent the next hour sorting through the books. Hermione came up with a way to organize them, and wisely they agreed with her. There were books on Occlumency and Legilimency, Defensive Spells and Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Runology, even Divination and Prophecies, and Magical Creatures. More or less, everything they would need for their classes and to prepare for the coming battles.

"This is brilliant Nev," Harry gushed, giving him a hug. "Absolutely brilliant."

Neville smiled broadly. "I had to think fast. I woke up the day before my birthday, got my letter on my birthday, then went to Diagon Alley two days later. But if we think of anything else we want, I can send an owl to Gran or to Obscurus Books. They do more owl order than Flourish and Blotts."

"I wish I'd woken up earlier. I'd give anything to have come back before my birthday," Harry sighed as he sat a Wizarding Etiquette book on the shelf where Hermione pointed.

"What would you change?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at the next book, 'Dealing with Lesser Creatures: A Wizards guide to Goblins, Elves, and Centaurs'. "Well for one, I would have been much more respectful to the Goblins at Gringotts. I don't think I said more than two sentences to Griphook. I never even thanked him."

Hermione smiled, "Easily fixed."

"How?"

"You write him a letter."

"You have better handwriting," Harry smiled charmingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry a Hippogriff has better handwriting than you do. But fine, I'll write it with you."

Some time later, they slipped back up to the common room and separated. Harry went to watch Dean now playing chess against Ron, with Seamus' coaching. Hermione ran up to her room and returned with a battered copy of "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and gave it to Neville, before slipping into the group of gossiping girls. Neville simply claimed a spot in the corner and began to read.

Quote from 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum


	9. 8 Letters and Guardians

**Came out of the Darkness 8 – Letters **

As always – all recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

And once again many thanks to Harry Potter wiki – without whom I would never get some of this right. I made up Barnuk.

X * X * X

"**Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." – Elizabeth Stone**

X * X * X

Griphook was in his position long before the doors opened for business, as was customary among the Goblins at Gringotts Bank.

"Letter Griphook," the passing mail Goblin snorted as he dropped it into his tray.

Griphook studied the envelope for a few long minutes, lifted it to sniff, ran a finger over to check for dark magic. Finally he opened the seal.

Dear Mr. Griphook,

My name is Harry Potter. On July 1st, I was brought to the bank by Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I wish to apologize for my behavior that day. You see, I was raised by my mother's sister who is a Muggle. I did not know anything about the Wizarding World until that very morning. I know that does not excuse rude behavior, but I was in shock at all that I saw and experienced. I wish to thank you for your assistance in accessing my vault as I would not have been able to do anything else without those funds.

Which brings me to my second reason for writing this letter; I am concerned that I may have withdrawn too much money from my account. I realize that these funds left by my parents have to last me until I graduate from Hogwarts. I also realize that supplies will increase in expense as I get older. I was wondering how I can find out how much I have in my vault and how I can return some of the funds if need be.

I look forward to doing business with you in the future. Again I extend my gratitude and apologies.

Harry Potter

Griphook read the letter through three times. Then he did something he'd never done in all his years of employment. He slammed his gate closed on his window and left his post. He had to seek out his supervisor.

His supervisor sent him to his supervisor, who in turn passed him up another level. Within the hour, he found himself in front of the supervisor of all supervisors Barnuk. He handed over the letter. Barnuk checked it over, then opened it and read it at least four times.

"Well 'Mr.' Griphook, you must have made an impression on young Lord Potter. It is my belief that a complimentary letter such as this one has never before been received from a wizard. You are hereby promoted to account supervisor of all matters related to young Lord Potter. I expect you can arrange a thorough audit of said accounts immediately."

"Right away."

"No. First you shall reply to young Lord Potter. By letter. Acknowledge his appreciation and apology. Advise him of your plans for the audit and that you will contact him again when it is complete." Barnuk turned away, "I will place this letter in your employment file."

"Could I have a copy please?" Griphook asked. "To refer to as I respond."

Barnuk nodded and an exact duplicate appeared. Griphook left the office with the letter clutched in his hands. He was half way back to his post before he remembered, he now had an office. Somewhere.

X * x * X

Harry and Hermione watched the white owl disappear into the clouds. "Thanks, Harry," she said.

"Certainly," Harry replied. "I told her and you, she's your owl too. It's not like I have tons of letters to send out."

"I was so horrible these last few weeks," Hermione sighed as she leaned against Harry. "Just trying to figure out what was going on. I felt like I was going crazy. And I completely shut them out. I don't think I said anything to them for days. Then my sole focus was getting back here to you."

Harry kissed the top of her head, "They'll understand. They're your parents. They love you. It will be fine." They sat in silence as a few more owls were sent out.

Dear Mum and Dad

I want to apologize for my behavior the last few weeks. I can only say that I became completely overwhelmed by the realization that I was not some sort of freak. That all the strange things that have happened in my life have been because of magic. I love you very much and I miss you.

School is great. There is so much to learn! We were sorted right away. I'm in Gryffindor, which supposedly means I'm brave, daring, and chivalrous. (Can girls be chivalrous? I'll have to look that up.) And I'm making friends. You met Harry at the station. And there's Neville, a young boy who is really good with plants! Oh the plants, Mum, so many more exist then you could ever imagine. Dad, so many medicines come from them! The girls in my dorm are nice, but a bit giggling and twittery.

This is Harry's owl Hedwig. Please let her rest before flying back. She drinks water or juice (no coffee Dad) but should be able to feed herself midflight. If you want to send a letter back, please just tell her and she will wait – she's really, really smart.

Your loving daughter,

Hermione

X * x * X

Mrs. Jane Granger stared at the beautiful white owl that sat on her dining table taking small drinks of orange juice from her husband's glass. Mr. Daniel Granger finished reading the letter from his daughter and folded it up carefully.

The owl hooted at her softly, seeming to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"I want to send a letter back," Jane said.

Hedwig blinked then took flight, back out the open kitchen window.

"Wait! I want to send… oh, she's just roosting in the tree outside," Jane sighed in relief. "You're not talking. Why are you not talking?"

"An owl just dropped a letter on my plate, then stole my juice," Dan replied. "Just wrapping my head around it."

"But she's all right. She sounds all right."

"Sounds happy."

"I wish I could be sure," Jane sniffed.

As though conjured, there came a knock at the door. Dan went to open it, then stood blinking in shock at the tall elegant woman on his front step. "Hello?"

"Dr. Granger, may I come in?"

X * x * X

"The Governors of Hogwarts started a test program a few years ago to assist Muggle Born children with their acclimation to the Wizarding World. Magical couples agree to become the Magical guardian of a Muggle born witch or wizard. Historically, the magical guardian has been the child's school headmaster."

"So this Dumb… Dumble…" Dan frowned.

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore," Jane corrected him. "So this one man would be the guardian of multiple children?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "And therein lies the problem. With so many children in need of guardianship as well as his Headmaster duties, it is feared that children could 'slip through the cracks' so to speak. Therefore the Governors have requested that Magical families step forward and take the guardianship of a child." She took a sip of tea. "This is quite good."

"Thank you," Jane nodded. "So what does it mean exactly."

"My husband and I would act as a liaison between you and the magical world as it relates to your daughter. We would receive the same updates as you and would be able to translate things such as grades, course selections, career paths. And of course we would be available in the case of an emergency."

"Emergency?" Dan looked startled.

"Children become ill, they have accidents, the world is a very dangerous place, Dr. Granger," she replied. "Unfortunately as Muggles, you would be contacted by the school, but you would have no way to travel there, to see her. My husband and I could of course. And if need be, we could transport you to her side."

"Have you done this before? Taken on the guardianship of a Moogle born child?"

The woman simple smiled at his mispronunciation, "No. Your daughter would be the first. But as my own child grows, it occurred to me how much the Wizarding World asks of Muggles. We hide our world from you, then suddenly tell you it exists and expect you to hand over your child. We take that child, hide him or her away for months at a time, teach them things you will never fully understand and expect you to just calmly accept it. And once we have hold of that child, it is quite difficult for you to break that grasp." Off their shocked expressions, "When you signed the scroll to allow Hermione to attend Hogwarts, you placed her education and guardianship into the hands of Dumbledore. You could not withdraw her from the school. She must attend a magical school until her fifth year and she sits her O.W.L.S. And as you could not exactly request catalogs to other schools as Muggles, you are essentially required to leave her at Hogwarts. To violate that agreement could result in you losing custody of her and risk the possibility that the Ministry would simply wipe her memory from your minds."

"What?" Dan gasped. Jane was simply speechless.

"I suppose that was not in the brochure." The woman pulled a scroll from her bag. "As her magical guardian, that will not happen. If for any reason you feel the need to pull her from school, and my husband and I agree, we can do so without any risk. I swear to you here and now, that I will not do anything that risks your daughter's well-being. Everything my husband and I do will be in the best interest of your daughter and no one else. I will leave the paperwork here for you to read over. I must ask that you not involve anyone else from the Muggle world. If you wish to discuss it with a lawyer, I can give you a way to contact a Magical one. There are several reputable ones with offices off Diagon Alley. I must also ask that you refer to us always as Lord and Lady Craven. That is the name my husband and I use when conducting Muggle business." With that, Lady Craven rose. "I will leave you to your Saturday. When you have decided and wish us to return, please break the wax seal on this scroll and say the name Craven. My husband and I will come with our family lawyer to finalize the details."

X * X * X

Hedwig returned with a letter on Wednesday morning. Hermione opened it, desperate for word from her parents. She smiled broadly as she began reading, but her smile quickly faded. "Well this is new."

Harry snatched it to read. "What the hell is a Magical Guardian?"

"Language firstie," a voice came from behind them. Harry turned to see Cedric Diggory standing right behind him. "Who's got an M-G?"

"M-G?"

"Magical Guardian," Cedric explained. "My parents became one last year. It's been pushed through the Governors for a few years now. Just gives your parents a foot to stand on in our world. And it gave my parents a little girl to fawn over. Amy Brookline second year Hufflepuff. Who are they?"

"Lord and Lady Craven," Hermione said. "They came to see my parents on Saturday. Mum and Dad are still considering it."

"Craven. Wow, haven't heard that name in a long while," Cedric said as Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley walked over to see what was going on. "Wood. Weasley."

"Diggory. Problem?"

"Slightly coarse language from a firstie," Cedric replied. "Cravens want to M-G this little one."

"Cravens really?" Wood asked. "That family left Britain soon after the first Wizarding War. Went to France I believe."

"West Coast of France," Percy nodded. "But they've been rumored to have family back in Britain now. At least according to Father. They have a seat at the Gathering of Lords. That's really an honor, Granger. And truly helpful in whatever career you choose."

"What's the Gathering of Lords?" Harry asked.

"Meeting of all heads of ancient and noble houses," Cedric answered. "Happens a couple times a year. Completely boring. My Dad is a lower member. Diggory House is not so old, not so noble. But it's our position so we go. Percy's lucky; he's got an older brother. Just wait until you're older Potter. The Potter seat ranks up there with the Blacks and Malfoys."

"You kids need to get to class," Percy reminded. "Granger, if you have any more questions about the implications of Guardianship or linking to the Craven family, I would be happy to meet with you sometime this week."

"Thanks, I've got it," Hermione said. They made their way to class and Hermione marched straight up to Professor McGonagall. A few questions later a much more relaxed Hermione joined Harry. "She says the family is highly respected, known for doing business in both Magical and Muggle worlds, and has recently been making the move back to Britain from France. She says it's becoming much more common, especially since the Governors are pushing it through. It may even become mandatory within a year or two."

"So no need to panic," Harry said.

"No. It's just…."

"Something new."

"Yeah."

X * X * X

With the letter from their daughter in hand, Jane Granger broke the seal on the scroll and said, "Craven." In less then an hour, just after sunset, there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Granger, I am Lord Craven," the tall man dressed in black bowed to them. "My wife, the Lady Craven, and our solicitor, Brian…."

"Is that a vampire?" Jane gasped in terror.

"Of course, all lawyers are vampires, at least the best ones are," Lord Craven replied.

"If you prefer, we can conduct our business on your back patio," the vampire bowed deeply. "As I understand your aversion to inviting me into your home."

"Probably would be best," Lady Craven said. "Dr. Granger, may we have some more of that delicious tea?"

A short time later, business concluded, and Dr. Granger fully involved with a conversation on vampire dental care; Lady Craven turned to Jane and smiled. "Tell me all there is to know about your darling daughter. What are her interests?"

X

X

X

X

X

_AN – my deepest apologies for any insulted lawyers out there. I know you're not all blood sucking fiends. Just speaking from a law enforcement standpoint, I have a deep aversion to most of you._


	10. 9 The New Library

Came out of the Darkness 9

Taking place in the world created by the Great and Powerful J.K. Rowling.

X * X * X

**Glinda, the Good Witch of the North****: You have no power here! Begone, before somebody drops a house on you, too! Movie based on **'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum

For the next week, you never saw Neville without the book. In between classes, at meals, even walking in the halls, he was reading. He sacrificed his wrist during their first flying lesson, but it gave him an afternoon in the hospital wing, reading undisturbed. And with Harry firmly once again the youngest seeker in a century, they felt they were heading in the right direction.

Then he came down to breakfast without it. And with a very serious somber look on his face. "I get it. The man behind the curtain. I really see it." Then he fell silent for the rest of the meal.

They were just finishing up, grimacing as Ron tried to shove yet another roll into his mouth, when a girl came over and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Neville?" Neville turned, found himself face to face with a pretty girl, and was struck completely mute. "Are you Neville?"

"Yes, he's Neville. I'm Harry," Harry introduced.

"Yeah, kind of know who you are, I'm Amy Brookline. Hufflepuff second year. I was wondering about the book you've been reading."

"It's a Muggle book," Hermione answered.

"Yeah I know," Amy nodded. "Muggleborn. And it's one of my favorites. I was telling the story in the common room and a few people said they'd like to read the book. I only brought a few of my literature books with me and that wasn't one of them. So I was wondering if we could borrow yours."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment then nodded.

"Thanks," Amy smiled broadly as Neville slipped the book out of his bag and handed it over. "We'll take really good care of it. I've got a copy of Charles Dickens' collected works, and The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett if you'd like to trade for either?"

"Oh yes, Dickens please," Hermione said. "I also brought Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Louisa May Alcott's Little Women, and Charlotte's Web by E.B. White. Nev you should read Charlotte's Web next, Charlotte is a SPIDER!"

Ron shuddered violently, "Not sure which is worse, reading for fun, or reading about spiders! URGH!"

Amy laughed loudly. "I'll bring the Dickens book down to lunch."

The other Gryffindor's hearing the conversation, wanted to know what the books were all about. Many had read books for pleasure, but Muggle literature wasn't frequently distributed in the Wizarding World. Quickly, Hermione had people interested in the books she had. Which led to other Muggleborns offering their books up for trade, either for other Muggle books, or for Wizard books written for leisure reading. Ravenclaws were quick to jump on board, as many of the Muggleborns in that house had also packed more books than clothes in their trunks. With the Hufflepuffs already on board, the Slytherins were not willing to be left out. Within a few days, the entire school was involved in a book exchange program. Even McGonagall asked to borrow a book she remembered borrowing from her childhood school roommate. As per school policy, when a child does something extraordinary, McGonagall quickly dispatched a letter both to Hermione's parents and her Magical Guardians, praising her willingness to share an obviously treasured volume with students not even in her own house.

X * X * X

The front doors to the castle slammed open during supper. They opened with such force that a tremor rippled through the walls and floor. A great burst of wind blew through, rustling napkins and robes, sending candles fluttering. The students quieted to a dull murmur.

Snape was on his feet and moving forward fast. Harry scowled at him. He'd thought that the connection he'd found with the potions professor at the train station and that first night meant that things would be easier. But Snape had quickly reverted back to his same angry persona by their first potions class. He'd greeted Harry as their "new celebrity." Then proceeded to question him. He'd read the potions book through twice during his two week preparation for school but the only thing he could remember was that a bezoar cured people of poison. Mocked for answering the wrong question, Snape docked points. The big difference was Hermione, instead of dancing in her seat, hand raised high, she simply sat there, fingers twitching as she fought the impulse. It only made Harry angrier to see her trying to not be herself and he'd ended up losing more points for getting snarky with the professor.

Snape was at the hall entrance, McGonagall and Flitwick right behind him when a figure appeared in the doorway. It looked like a House Elf only was about three times as big. It pulled out a scroll, opened it, and shouted "HERMIONE GRANGER!" One shout that completely silenced the entire gathering of students.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

Snape leaned over to look at the scroll, only to have it snatched back and a fierce scowl cross the creature's already wrinkled face. McGonagall turned and crooked her finger at Hermione. With a hard swallow, Hermione got up and began to walk the long distance to the entrance.

Harry had been sitting across from her and it took him a minute to register her movement. But then he was on his feet and moving to follow. He didn't get far before an arm reached out and grabbed him.

"Easy Potter," Cedric Diggory said.

"She's fine," said George, followed by,

"Nothing to fear," by Fred.

Dumbledore was suddenly behind him. "Let him pass, gentlemen," he smiled, eyes twinkling. "Come along. All of you can come along."

Snape glowered as he was surrounded by students.

The creature leveled his chin at them, "I am a Cobbler Elf sent by the Lord and Lady Craven. Headmaster I have permission to change a room here in the castle."

"Permission from whom?" Snape asked.

"From the castle of course," the Elf replied. "Lord and Lady Craven have commissioned us to provide a place for the Muggleborn students to store their books for trade. We have also brought a large selection of books."

"Wow!" "Cool!" "Wicked!" echoed through the students.

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore made his way through the group. "Perhaps next to the Library?"

"Not your decision," the Elf replied. "Miss Granger? Where do you want your book room?"

"Next to the library is probably best," she said quietly.

"Very well, accompany me please."

"Rest of you back to dinner," McGonagall ordered. "Come on, you can see the room later when it is finished."

"Professor, can a few of us go with Hermione?" Amy asked. "Like Neville? We did sort of start this whole thing."

"Yes, but only a few of you!" McGonagall allowed.

Harry instantly grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and held tight. Neville quickly took hold on the other side.

"I've eaten, I will supervise them," Snape sneered.

"Good Severus, good," Dumbledore swept the other students along ahead of him. "Let us return to our meal. I believe the kitchens have fixed a variety of dumplings for dessert this evening."

"Come along!" the Elf called.

Snape gestured for them to follow. The library witch, Madam Pince, emerged to see what the noise was all about. She suggested using a room just down the hall from the entrance. The Elf, now joined by a dozen more, agreed to the location.

"I've always said, if we're going to have Muggleborns here, we should have Muggle literature here as well," Pince said to Snape. Snape just grunted.

The Elves went into the room; looked around, seemed to argue a bit, then shut the door. From inside came a fast barrage of hammers and nails almost too rapid to comprehend. It was only a few minutes later that the door opened. Snape went to the doorway and looked in, then stepped back and nodded to Hermione. She went to the door and gasped. "Holy cricket." Wall to wall, floor to ceiling, bookshelves filled the space. There were shelves in the middle of the room that stood about four feet high. Hermione walked through running a finger along the book spines.

She whirled suddenly, "Oh Mr… Mr. Elves, thank you so much, this is beautiful." She walked out as the others walked in to ooh and ahh over the collection.

The Cobbler Elf bowed low so that his nose touched the floor and his tool belt jangled. "Our pleasure, dear lady." The other Elves bowed as well. They turned as one and left.

Snape still stood in the doorway, as she passed to return to the room, he leaned down slightly, "Happy Birthday, Miss Granger."


	11. 10 Troll in the Dungeon

**Came out of the Darkness 10**

**Characters still belong to J.K. Rowling, so does the idea of no one being able to track a troll in a castle.**

Between their classes, homework, Quidditch practice, and Harry's sudden desire to read all of the books he'd never read, time passed quickly. Before he realized it, Halloween was upon them.

Hermione had been determined not to be a 'know-it-all' this time around, but the desire to prove herself and to help others sometimes overwhelmed her. Which is why he wasn't surprised when she corrected Ron's pronunciation of the levitation spell in Charms class.

And he remembered Ron's reaction as it repeated. Mocking her correction. Belittling her.

This time when Hermione pushed passed them and ran off, he did what he should have done the first time – he followed her.

"Hermione?" Harry pushed open the door to the girls' lavatory. Two first year Ravenclaw girls emerged, snickering. He scowled at them.

"I'm OK Harry, go to the feast," she said with a catch in her voice.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," he said as he went to stand outside of the stall where she cried. "I'm here. I'll just wait here for you to come out. Take your time. Nothing but time. Got nothing better to do. But stand here in the girls' lavatory. Staring at the girls' sinks. Girls' mirrors. Wow you guys have a lot of mirrors in here."

She giggled and opened the door to throw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten how badly that hurt. I wanted friends here. But the girls are so… giggly. And all they want to talk about is their hair or clothes."

"You have friends Hermione," Harry half carried her over to the window ledge and leaned against it. "Me and Neville. Luna will be here next year. And look at the girls you are trading books with. Amy and Susan, Hannah, Rachel, Isabel. Hermione you have a friend in SLYTHERIN! this time around. How crazy is that?"

She gave him a wobbly smile, "Yeah."

"What?"

"That's just it Harry. The book exchange, the friends, what if we're changing too much?"

"You said it yourself we need to live this life. I don't think anything we've changed will alter the future too much."

"What about the Cravens? We still don't know much about them."

Harry smiled, "We know they give wickedly amazing birthday presents."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Maya," Harry soothed. "It's going to be all right."

"You've not called me that," she cuddled closer.

"No, guess I haven't. But it kinda suits you," Harry laid his cheek onto her hair. "Your hair looks great, that stuff Mrs. Malfoy said to buy is great."

She humphed at him. It was one source of argument between them. In week two of classes, a large owl dropped onto the table before them. It had a small box on its leg. Inside was a variety of very small vials that when opened, released different scents. And an order form. In very precise lettering, the form advised that Cornwall's Apothecary Shop in Diagon Alley specialized in all beautification needs. It invited her to choose her scent (she picked two, one a simple vanilla, the other slightly spicy, no berries to which he was grateful) and specific needs (frizzy hair) before asking only to include her vault information. Which is where she stopped. As a Muggleborn, she had no vault. So he'd snatched it from her, and with her chasing him around the Gryffindor table, much to the amusement of those watching, he managed to write his vault information, check off the part that would automatically ship the items each month, and get it back to the owl. She'd been upset but he ignored it. It was something that would make her life better and the money didn't matter. And though she hated it, she accepted the package when it arrived, and he recognized the scents on her hair almost immediately.

"I was in here all afternoon last time," she said softly. "Not that we need to wait for the troll but…"

Harry shrugged, "I've got a book. I know you do. I want to see if this troll just happens to wander into the only occupied bathroom again."

X * X * X

They waited. And it did. They actually smelled it first. Giving them enough time to stow away their books. The huge troll, which looked a hundred times bigger than he remembered, destroyed the stalls and a couple sinks before Neville raced in with Ron on his heels. Harry's attempt to distract it resulted once again in his wand up the thing's disgusting nose. But Hermione was prepared this time and handed him a towel roll that was bouncing across the floor. Between the four of them, they managed to bring the beast down. Unconscious under its own club. Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall arrived just in time to be late again.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione spoke up. "I was feeling homesick. Harry was trying to cheer me up. Neville and Ron came in to tell us about the troll. If they hadn't been with me, I'd probably be dead."

McGonagall shook her head, took ten points from Harry for being in the girls' lavatory, then gave Ron and Neville each ten, "For sheer dumb luck"

Then Harry turned, "Seems you came to very quickly, Professor Quirrell."

"Y..Y..Yes," he stuttered. "Perhaps we should go, before this thing wakes up."

"Aren't you the Defense teacher?" Neville asked. "I would assume you could handle it."

Snape blinked in shock at the young man's attitude. He watched as Neville helped Hermione cross the debris.

"Professor? She's bleeding," Neville said pointing to the back of Hermione's hand.

Snape took her hand in his and pointed his wand to heal it. Once done, she gripped his hand tightly. "Thank you sir." He felt a magical shock that startled him for a second.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harry asked. His face was tight but his tone was polite. His eyes stared up at him from behind broken glasses. His eyes. His beautiful green, long-lashed, striking eyes.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Come along." As he passed, Snape reached out and snatched Harry's glasses from his face. He silently cast a repairing spell and handed them back. Once again he was faced with those eyes. Those eyes that stared right into him. Lily. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat and Snape looked at him. When he looked back down, he felt the same rage at this little arrogant Gryffindor. "Move it!"

The troll snorted and Quirrell shrieked.

"OOOHHHHH," Poppy Pomfrey covered her mouth as they emerged from the lavatory. "Is anyone injured?"

"Just the troll," Ron crowed. "Knocked it out cold!"

Her hands went from her mouth to her chest. "Oh dear."

"They're fine Poppy," Snape said. "Granger had a slight cut on her hand."

Hermione scowled as she found herself to be the focus of the mediwitch's attention. Poppy cradled her hand in both of hers, examining it closely as she wiped off the blood with her robes.

"Professor Snape healed it ma'am," Hermione said. "It's fine. If it hadn't been bleeding I wouldn't have even noticed it."

"Well," Poppy crossed her arms, "Whatever do you need me for?"

"We'll always need you Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied. Then rolled her eyes as she was swept into the woman's embrace. She patted the woman's back until she was released.

Poppy pulled back, wiped her eyes, then tucked Hermione to her side. "Come along, oh when I think of what could have happened," Poppy said. "Severus, I thought you'd gone with your snakes. Dumbledore sending them down into the dungeons? With a troll known to be down there!"

"My snakes are fine. I have faith in my prefects to get them down safe. Once in the dorms, nothing could get to them." Snape tossed a look to McGonagall. "Certainly they would not have managed to lose four first years."

McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Quirrell had the troll floating at wand point as Snape and Poppy escorted the four Gryffindors up the stairs.

"That's not what you said last time we were found," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I couldn't remember what I said the last time," Hermione whispered back. She noticed Snape watching them closely so she asked him. "What will they do to it?" she asked aloud.

"Take it out beyond the wards and send it back to where it came from," Snape answered.

"Why not just kill it?" Ron asked.

"It's a living thing, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"It's a TROLL," Ron sneered.

"Enough," Snape sighed.

They were silent the rest of the walk to the Gryffindor tower. Harry gave the password as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. He turned and squared his shoulders to face Snape. "Thank you sir, madam," he said politely.

"There you are!" Percy swept down the corridor. "I've been frantic!"

"They were in the girls' lavatory," Snape smirked.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Hey," Ron snapped. "We took on a TROLL!"

"Get inside, NOW!" Percy turned to the adults. "I am truly sorry for any trouble."

Snape nodded, "Potter and Granger were not at the feast, they are probably hungry." Poppy gasped. "He'll feed them Poppy."

Ron barely cleared the entrance when he called out. "Hey! We took on a troll! Knocked him out cold! It was SO COOL!" There was an answering chorus as he disappeared into the common room. Neville and Harry just sighed heavily then followed with Hermione between them.

X * X * X

Snape dropped Poppy off at her quarters near the hospital wing then descended into the Slytherin dungeons. He rubbed his head as he walked. Another damn head ache.

Just outside the common room, stood his three male prefects.

"Gentlemen, any problems?"

Charles Blishwick stepped forward, he was armed with a Quidditch Beater Bat and his wand. "None sir. Everyone is inside the common room. I took the liberty of having the House Elves bring up the feast."

Snape nodded, "Troll has been handled."

"Yes sir," Charles replied. "Elves told us. A group of Gryffindor Firsties? Who misses four firsties in the middle of a crisis?"

"Good question. But not my House. Not my concern. Why are you three still out here?"

"Someone had to let the damn thing in, sir."

"We'll seal up tonight," Snape agreed. "Let's go in and eat."

"How is it the troll managed to find the only firsties loose in the castle," one of the others asked. William Sharpe. Fifth year prefect.

"Another good question," Snape said as he gestured for the boys to precede him into the room.

He was instantly attacked.

Two little firsties. Isabel and Pansy, trying to climb him like a tree. With a sigh, he stooped and scooped them up, one on each arm.

"Was it really a troll?" "Is it gone?" "Are we safe?" "We were so scared." Voices overlapped and cascaded over him.

"Everything is fine," he said as he waded through the crowd to a chair. He sat down, dropping each girl on the chair's arms.

"Yes it was really a troll. Yes it is gone. Yes we are safe. You were safe the minute you reached the Slytherin rooms. You all did very well. You listened to your prefects and did as you were told. I am very proud of all of you."

Pansy tugged at the neck of his robes, "Did the troll really go into the bathroom where Granger was?"

Snape nodded.

"Was she hurt?" Isabel asked.

Snape shook his head. "Potter was with her. And Longbottom and Weasley went in to help. They knocked out the troll."

"Stupid Gryffindor courage," Eva Rosier growled. "Acting without thinking. I thought Granger had some sense."

"She was in there crying because Ron Weasley is mean!" Isa snapped. "I like her. She's nice."

"You like her because of her books," Pansy retorted.

"I like her because I like her!" Isa replied. "And she likes me!" and she stuck out her tongue.

"Enough," Snape said giving both girls a gentle shove.

"Come on you two," Eva extended her hands, "Let Master Snape eat in peace. You all have an hour to finish up whatever you want to eat and get your homework done. Remember, story hour is at nine!"

"Story hour?" Snape asked as a table was pushed up to him and several plates appeared.

"I found a great book in Granger's collection. It's a bit Muggle of us to try to scare everyone on Halloween," Charles explained. He handed over the book. "But why not? Might be fun!" Snape smiled as he read the cover – Washington Irving 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle".

He was greatly entertained as Charles read "Winkle" first. And really became enthralled as Eva read "Sleepy Hollow". Though he would never admit that he didn't see Charles in a 'headless' disguise until he burst out of the shadows to scare everyone. Shrieks turned to laughter and Snape let them all stay up until the later curfew before sending everyone up to bed.

X * X * X

Ron told the story again and again, reveling in being the center of attention. The common room was full of sweets brought up from the feast. Percy requested and received a platter of sandwiches that Ron, Harry, and Hermione gratefully consumed.

Much later, Ron, Dean and Seamus drifted off to sleep and Neville and Harry could talk.

"I made him come," Neville told Harry. "I wasn't sure what him not being there would do. So I guilt-ed him into it. It was his fault she ran off."

Harry nodded. "She's fine. Just a bit…"

"Upset at him being so cruel. He did it a lot Harry. I never understood why she just let him."

"I'm beginning to wonder." They sat in silence for a moment

"That troll was HUGE."

"Sure was," Harry agreed.

X * X * X

Snape made his rounds after curfew as usual. Found no one out of their dorms. The bathroom was being set back to rights though the stench would remain for a few days. Back in the Slytherin dungeons, he made a quick run through the rooms, where all was quiet. Then he swept through the 'quiet rooms'. Every dorm had them. Slytherin's were located surrounding the common room. Just as he reached the corridor that circled the common room, he heard a loud bang, then smelled smoke. He raced forward, wand out, when a cascade of curses reached him in a familiar voice. Then a chuckle in another.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Charles asked.

"Shut up! Damn it I thought that would work!" Eva replied.

Snape reached the room just as Charles vanished the smoke. "What's going on?"

Charles chuckled, "Evie's having a tantrum."

Eva scowled at him, with one hand on her hip. "Just a minor setback. I will figure this out!"

"What is it?" Snape asked as he examined the box on the table in front of her.

"My seventh year project," Eva explained. "I got the idea from Granger's books actually. The collection is great. But the problem is there is only one or at most two of each book. It's actually a little weird that the Muggles each brought different books, but that's beside the point. The problem comes up when someone reads one of the books, then starts talking about it, everyone else wants to read it right away, so there's a waiting list. So I started looking into duplicating the books. There are regulations on copying Muggle items which I am following. I'm charming this box to copy the book. But so far all I've been able to do is copy the outside cover."

"And make smoke," Charles reminded. Grinning at her as she scowled again.

"Don't work too late," Snape reminded. "Your idea is sound and has relevance. Keep at it!"

"Thank you sir," Eva nodded. "Little ones are all asleep, despite Charlie's insistence on scaring them tonight."

Snape smiled. As soon as she became prefect, Eva asked the castle to create a passage so that she could hear the little ones in their rooms as she worked in here without them being able to hear her. He knew that no matter what, she was listening for them. "What will I do without you two here next year?"

"William will step into my shoes," Charles reported. "I've prepped him since last year. He'd make a good Head Boy, but we know that won't happen. And Lucy can take over for Eva. Except for the singing. No one sings like my sweet Evie." Eva blushed at his term.

"Very well," Snape nodded. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," they chorused. Though he'd bet that work was done for the evening, he left them to retire to his own quarters.

_And that's it for another week probably. Sorry it wasn't more. Really rough couple of days._


	12. 11 Quidditch match

**Came out of the Darkness 11**

**The more things change, the more they stay the same – French Proverb**

**World according to J.K. Rowling.**

The troll encounter was the sole topic of conversation for days. But soon, as November swept over them with its bitter chill, talk switched to Quidditch. Ron had firmly entrenched himself into their group, completely abandoning Dean and Seamus, who had become quick, tight friends.

It was only the night before their first match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin; that Harry began to remember other things that had happened the last time. More changes.

He was sitting in the dim candle light, looking through his mother's trunk for the hundredth time. There wasn't much of interest actually. A few items of clothing, faded and worn from time. None of them held her scent, instead smelled of the trunk's cedar lining. A small box of jewelry which he tucked back into the bottom. Worries over past history with cursed jewelry kept him from giving the entire box to Hermione. Old school books, homework scrolls, a battered cauldron. Nothing to really tell him who she was.

But it had been declared off limits in the room. None of the others came anywhere near it now. So he'd started keeping some of his things in it as well. Mostly his letters from Griphook of Gringotts. His new 'account supervisor'. Something else new. Most of the letters might have well been written in Gobbledygook for all the sense he could make from all the legal terms. But mostly he got that the account he'd accessed on his birthday had been set up for school and would reset to a set amount on each birthday. Which led him to wonder, what did his parents expect him to be buying? That much gold in the hands of the average eleven year old would go to candy and video games. Griphook told him that there were other vaults that would be available when he came of age. He confirmed that as the last remaining heir to the house of Potter (Ancient and Noble House) technically he was Lord Potter. Though he was reigning Lord, he could not sit in any seats (such as the Wizengamot or Gathering of Lords), could not vote, or enter into any magical contracts until he reached 17 including marriage or betrothal contracts. He'd written back to clarify a few things and they'd exchanged a few letters. Something else new.

More information this time that he'd not had last time. More changes. On top of the few already in his journal, also kept in the trunk. Two that he'd noticed and sat down intending to write down both had to do with Slytherins.

One, he'd not been challenged to a Wizarding duel. Last time, after Neville's broom accident, he and Malfoy exchanged words in the Great Hall resulting in the challenge. This time, he'd taken the meal in the hospital wing with Neville (who'd milked the injury to lie in a bed reading all afternoon). He'd completely forgotten about the incident, but wasn't too worried as the 'challenge' was a ploy to get him in trouble. The result was the discovery of 'Fluffy' but they already knew there was a three headed dog in the castle. And of course the increased animosity between him and Malfoy.

Second was more minor, he'd not gotten in trouble with Snape. Well he had, several times, but none of them resulted in the confiscation of a book. Therefore he never went to him to ask for it and never saw the injury to his leg. Of course now he knew that the injury was caused when Snape tried to get passed Fluffy to confirm that Quirrell hadn't made it that far.

Harry sighed as he finished writing everything down in the Muggle notebook. He checked the pencil to confirm that it was still sharp enough before he packed it away in the trunk. Then with a sigh he climbed into his bed. He flopped back, with his hands behind his head. He hated to admit it was nice to have a few moments alone. Neville was a great friend. And this time around he was less likely to babble on about plants and things (though he knew that his knowledge would come in handy); and he was less timid, more the courageous Gryffindor he knew him to be. But there were times that his lack of coordination and interest in sports got on his nerves.

Being around Hermione was better. And so much harder. With each passing day, they were all feeling more and more eleven. Less adult, more child. The knowledge was still there, the memories, but the wisdom, the maturity was waning. Just yesterday, he and Neville and Ron had gotten in trouble for mock sword fighting in the common room. Percy had fussed a twenty minute lecture about appropriate behavior.

With Hermione watching with a haughty look on her face that irritated him. She was, is, the love of his life. But now at eleven, she was also annoying sometimes. But he still adored her. And the fact that he couldn't act on these feelings, made for a confused, frustrated Harry. With a headache.

"You all right there Harry?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Just thinking about tomorrow."

"Oh," Ron turned and slumped away.

This was hard too. So very hard. They had no idea when Ron's attitude toward him changed so drastically. Or even if it had. Had any of their friendship been real? He'd said it hadn't, but Hermione reminded him that he'd said that in front of a fleet of Death Eaters. And there was the concern, that none of this was his fault. That Dumbledore, in his single minded focus on the end game, had manipulated everyone and everything to keep Harry on the path he'd chosen.

A path that led to tomorrow and his first Quidditch match. On a cursed broom. Now his stomach hurt.

X * x * X

He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten how terrifying it was to be on a broomstick that suddenly went crazy. How hard it was to try to hold on. How embarrassed he'd felt.

Hermione had remembered every minute. She'd not been able to eat a bite that morning. Stressed beyond measure. Ron had made some snippy comment about expecting her to bring a book to the match and she'd just growled at him.

But the minute Harry's broom started whipping around. She'd looked across to the gathering of professors. Snape caught her eye because he was making no attempt to hide his actions. Too intent on keeping Harry from falling. Then Quirrell, whose mouth barely moved, hands fisted in his robes, doing everything he could to bring the boy down. She'd left without a word to anyone, raced under the stands, passed several couples locked in passionate embraces. She reached the seat beneath Quirrell, pointed her wand.

The spell was cast almost silently. But the flame was anything but weak. It flared up Quirrell's legs, melting his socks, tearing up his robes before anyone even noticed he was aflame.

"Fire! You're on fire!" the stands erupted.

Quirrell leapt to his feet with an extremely high pitched scream. He danced around, batting at the flames, only fanning them higher. He knocked over McGonagall and Snape before Flitwick was able to douse him with water spelled from his wand.

Snape whipped his head up to see Harry on the ground, spitting the Golden Snitch into his hand. Then he turned and came face to face with Hermione under the stands. She met his gaze evenly, then turned and darted away.

"Is someone under there?" Flitwick asked.

"No," Snape lied easily. He pushed up to his feet and helped McGonagall rise.

X * x * X

Hagrid was sweeping Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione ahead of him into his cabin. Snape stepped around the corner. "Interesting match, Hagrid."

"Terrible thing, Professor, just terrible. I'm taking the little ones in for some tea and cake." Hagrid shook his head. "Care to join us?"

"No, thank you, I just need a moment with Miss Granger," Snape replied.

Harry met Hermione's gaze, she nodded, and he left her standing there with Snape.

Snape strode a short distance away along the tree line. Hermione followed soundlessly.

"Care to explain yourself, Miss Granger?"

"Sir?"

"What the hell was that? What were you thinking? Why would you do such a thing?"

She lifted her chin and locked eyes with him. "That was fire, Professor. And the rest is obvious, sir, I was doing the same thing you were. Trying to save Harry."

"What makes you think…."

"I have eyes, sir. I saw you. And I hit my target. I don't know why Quirrell was jinxing Harry but I know he was doing it," Hermione managed the lie flawlessly. "I will admit the fire was a bit… excessive… but I was angry."

"Excessive! You could have burned the stands to the ground!"

"A stand full of professors? Please, sir, Professor Flitwick had it extinguished in seconds. Any one of you could have done the same. I didn't do it to hurt him or anyone else. I did it to break his concentration, which WORKED by the way."

Snape sighed deeply and reached up to rub his forehead.

Hermione took a deep breath of her own. "I am sorry Professor. You were trying to save him too, I should not be ranting at you. Headache?"

"No thank you, I already have one," he replied.

She giggled then covered her mouth. He gave her a slight smile. She sobered quickly. "Harry's been getting headaches lately too. Strange coincidence." She touched her finger to her own forehead.

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"No sir, neither do I anymore."

"Dismissed." Snape said. She nodded and started toward the castle. "Your friends are still with Hagrid."

"They don't need me in there," she replied.

"Miss Granger!" He called. She turned and walked back to him. "Ten points."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"To Gryffindor," Snape continued. "For outstanding use of a spell… that you have not yet been taught. Be cautious reading too far ahead, Miss Granger."

"Yes sir."

"It'll be lost in the chaos," Snape said as he swept away from her. "Professors were tossing points left and right to James."

"Professor."

Snape stopped and spun around. "What?"

"You said James. He's Harry, Professor. Just Harry."

X * x * X

Hermione sat in the courtyard. Harry came straight to her. She reached out her hand and he took it.

"How much trouble are you in?" Ron smirked.

"None," Hermione replied.

"Well you missed some good tea, some horrible cake," Harry smiled. "And some information."

"There's a three headed dog in the castle, named FLUFFY!" Ron said loudly.

"Hush Ron!" Neville hissed. "And it all has to do with someone named Nicolas Flamel."

"Guess you'll have to hit the real library," Ron sneered at Hermione.

"Don't you mean we will," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, sure," Ron didn't look as arrogant now.

As they sat there, the first few flakes of snow began to fall.


	13. 12 Christmas with the Longbottoms

Came out of the Darkness 12

Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Christmas was coming. It was hard to believe how quickly time was passing. Before they knew it the hall was decorated with a large beautiful tree filled with lights.

Ron started whining in mid-December about not having any money for gifts, about his parents going to Romania to visit Charlie and leaving the boys at Hogwarts. "But we'll be together hey mate?" he said more than once to Harry.

Harry would just respond, "Yeah. Just us." As most of Gryffindor would return home for the holidays.

Then he said it once during dinner, and Neville spoke up, "Oh did I forget to ask? Sorry! Harry, my Gram has invited you to come home with me for Christmas. I thought you and your brothers would all be going home, Ron."

"Wow, home with you? That'd be great Nev!" Harry grinned.

Later when it was just the two of them in the dorm room, Neville explained. "Sorry, Harry. I just got the letter from Gran this afternoon. She finally said that you could."

"But I thought…"

"Little lie," Neville held up two fingers and pressed them together. "And I didn't want to say anything until she said you could come. Hermione and I were talking. We thought it was strange that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would take Ginny and go to Romania at Christmas. For one it's brutally cold there in winter. Even around dragons. And why would they go and not take the boys? They always went home at Christmas. So why not this year? Anyway, we figured if you were leaving, we would find out if that made a difference."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Makes a lot of sense."

"Besides," Nev said. "You'll have a good time at my place. I want you there."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Nev."

"We'll see if you still thank me at New Year's. Our house is loaded with every relative ever born. Gets a bit noisy."

X * x * X

Augusta Longbottom met them at the train station. They'd ridden the train along with Hermione and the Weasleys. "Change of plans," Percy reported. "Decided we should all go to Romania for Christmas." Ron pouted the entire trip. Once at the station, Percy led his brothers to the floo network and they disappeared.

"Guess that answers that question," Neville remarked.

"Yep," Harry said.

At the station, Augusta stood with Dan and Jane Granger, conversing awkwardly. The Grangers gathered their daughter close, wiping away her tears. They exchanged introductions and with a final hug, Hermione was led away to their car.

Harry stood staring for a long moment. She turned and looked back out the car window. He lifted his hand. She waved.

"All right Harry?"

"My heart is ripping out Nev," Harry whispered.

"It's only a few weeks Harry," Nev reminded.

Augusta watched the exchange silently. She wasn't sure what was going on. But she'd been contacted by the Cravens with an introduction to the Grangers. And her grandson was standing taller and more confident then she'd ever seen. The Granger girl had kissed his cheek, which didn't even make him blush. And Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, was his friend. She liked it, whatever this was.

X * x * X

Neville's Grandmother's home was enormous. Thankfully, as so was his family. Aunts and Uncles. Cousins. Great Aunts. Great Uncles. Third cousins twice removed. On his father's side and his mother's, which surprised Harry slightly. And embarrassed him. As friendly as they were, he still didn't know much about Neville's family. He didn't even know which of the variety of names raining on him was his mother's maiden name.

And he also began to realize why Neville came to Hogwarts, a little on the pudgy side. Every single man, woman, and House Elf tried to get him to eat. He was constantly being handed cookies, cakes, and sweets. Much more than he could eat, so he took to accepting the food, then leaving it on whatever space was handy. After the first hour, he had a gaggle of little ones trailing behind him. Because apparently, sweets discarded by Harry Potter were much tastier than those handed to them by a relative. As soon as he would sit something down, it would be snatched up by the net in line, who would slip to the rear of the crowd to consume the treat. As soon as the adults realized what was going on, they started giving him three or four of each thing so that maybe he would eat before feeding it to their children.

The gathering lasted until well into the night. Until most of the little ones had fallen asleep and been carried off to the nursery. Until his hand had been shaken so many times it had begun to hurt.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he was led into a large bedroom. But his eyes flew open in shock at the doorway. It was easily larger than the Gryffindor dorm room he shared with four other boys. But it only contained one very large bed. "Wow." He took it all in with one long look. There was a huge bathroom to one side, and a large window with a window seat, though his view was hidden by the dark night.

"Lord Potter is happy with Lord Potter's room?" the House Elf asked.

"Yes, very… ahh… sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Lotty, Lord Potter," the elf bowed low.

"Thank you Lotty, the room is perfect."

"Lotty is to serve Lord Potter whenever Lord Potter is here. Lord Potter need only ask Lotty for anything."

"Well, firstly, Lord Potter wants to be called Harry," Harry yawned. "Beyond that all I need right now is a bed."

"Lord… Harry's clothes is being in the dresser drawers and wardrobe. Lady Longbottom is providing Harry with dressy robes for Christmas dinners."

"Dinners?"

"Yes, L… Harry," Lotty nodded.

"Hey, you like?" Nev asked from the doorway. He entered, now clad in his pajamas, followed closely by a house elf carrying a steaming mug. "And you met Lotty. This is Wuzzy."

"Wuzzy is wanting Little Lord Neville to drink his chocolate!" the elf stamped his foot.

"Little Lord Neville?" Harry snickered.

"My aunt and uncle gave him to me when I was four and that's what I told him I wanted to be called. Now he won't change it. So you can see why I refused to take him to Hogwarts."

Wuzzy sniffled and lowered his nose to the floor. "Wuzzy is bad."

"No," Neville leaned over and kissed the wrinkled head, "Besides you have to stay here and keep the littlest cousins from destroying my room."

Wuzzy popped back up and saluted, "Wuzzy will do! If Little Lord Neville drinks his chocolate. Why does Lord Potter not have chocolate? Lotty is a bad elf to not give Lord Potter his chocolate."

"L… Harry has not asked for chocolate," Lotty retorted. "When Harry asks for chocolate, Lotty will get chocolate."

"No, thank you," Harry said. "I really just need a glass of water." Then he yawned again. "Sorry."

"Get to sleep," Neville said. "If you need anything, just call for Lotty."

Harry changed into his pajamas, cringing as he realized he'd started to grow out of them already. Lotty frowned at the amount of ankle showing. "Lord Potter's elves is not taking good care of Lord Potter."

"Lor… Harry doesn't have elves," Harry said as he slid into the warmed bed. He sat his glasses on the nightstand next to the crisp cold glass of water and fell asleep instantly.

X * x * X

He was vaguely aware of the room lightening. Of birds singing gently. Of the stirring of the house as it awakened. He was just beginning to stir himself. Then there was the patter of feet. An inhale of breath then the rush of air.

WHAM!

Something landed in the middle of the bed.

Harry shot upright and scrambled back.

Then the giggle reached him.

"Luna!"

His glasses were pressed into his hand and he blinked rapidly behind them. Her face was a few inches from his. "Good morning Harry Potter!"

He reached over and grabbed the glass of water, still icy cold, and took a few drinks to try to dispel his morning breath. She laughed wildly and began to drop kisses across his cheeks and forehead.

"Luna… Lun.. LUNA! Stop."

"Yes Harry Potter," she cuddled against his side. "Lady Longbottom invited my father and I to spend the holidays. Dad will have to go to work a few days to get the paper printed. But I get to stay here."

"That's great," Harry tried to sound enthusiastic.

Luna smiled broadly, "Didn't you hear? Hermione will be here the day before New Years' Eve. Lady Longbottom contacted the Cravens who contacted the Grangers. Hermione and her parents will be here for two days, then they have to leave for their own party. But we get to keep Hermione! And that is very good!" She nuzzled into his neck. "But then you leave me again. And that is very bad."

"I'm sorry you are so young, little Luna," Harry teased.

"Luna Lovegood!" Augusta Longbottom stood in the doorway. "Let that poor boy wake up on his own! I told you we were up very late. Harry since you are up, please get dressed and come down for breakfast. Luna, come along."

Luna kissed his cheek again then scampered away, giggling and ducking away as Augusta swatted at her bottom.

"Lotty has taken the liberty of correcting the length of your clothing," Augusta continued. "If there needs to be any further adjustment, please let him know."

"Thank you Lady Longbottom," Harry flushed.

"Call me Aggie," she requested as she turned away.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Or Gran. Don't be long! You haven't eaten a bite in hours!" she called as she swept down the corridor.

X * x * X

The next few days passed in a blur of more names and faces. The entire family gathered again for Christmas Eve day and night. Again there was more food than he could ever think of eating, though less was pressed into his hands this time. Though if he spent too much time without a plate, he was glared at.

Harry was amused and happy to see that the House Elves seemed to all be treated like family. Some were acting as nannies for babies and toddlers. Others trotted along behind older people, keeping them from tripping over the little ones. Lotty himself was never more than two or three steps away from Harry.

He was sent up to his room to change into his 'dressy' robes for Christmas Eve dinner. Lotty helped him change into the formal attire.

"Lotty, thank you for fixing my clothes. My pants fit a lot better now," Harry said.

"Harry is most welcome," Lotty nodded. "Lotty will be Harry's House Elf every time he visits. So Lotty will be able to keep Harry's clothes clean and fitting."

He spent dinner at what was considered the junior table. The little kids were all segregated off to themselves with a whole army of elves. But he, Luna, and Neville were surrounded by those who were all about the same age. Children visiting from other countries. He met Neville's cousins who lived in France, Spain, Italy, and the United States. They exchanged stories about their own schools, lives, friends, and classes. Harry missed Hermione even more as he knew she would have loved learning all about other Wizarding schools. After dinner, he ended up in a conversation with two thirteen year old seekers from the U.S. allowing Neville and Luna to slip off and spend some time together.

Later they were all gathered in a large ball room to hear one of Neville's great uncles read "A Visit from St. Nicholas" complete with visual effects on the ceiling. Immediately after, another uncle dressed as St. Nick, emerged from the fireplace to hand out gifts. Harry was thrilled to receive his own Wizards' Chess set.

"I remembered you got one this Christmas," Neville whispered. "Told Gram." He opened his own box to see a delicate plant that rang soft bells when he blew on it. "Cool!"

They settled in bed soon after, but Harry lay awake for a long while. Thinking of family. Of the people he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised the first time through. Though he wouldn't get that experience this time, he wouldn't trade this Christmas for anything. He fell asleep with a count of the days before Hermione would join them.

The next morning he awoke early when he shifted in his sleep and kicked something on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Light was just beginning to filter in the window. Outside there were heavy gray clouds dropping snow steadily. At the foot of his bed was a pile of wrapped gifts.

"Harry is awake?" Lotty asked from the doorway.

"Harry is awake. Happy Christmas, Lotty."

"Happy Christmas. Does Harry want chocolate?"

Harry sighed, "Harry would like a cup of tea if it's not too much bother." With a snap and a pop, there was a cup at his elbow. "Thank you Lotty." He took a long sip and looked over the stack of gifts, much larger than the last time.

"Is Harry going to open presents?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the smallest gift first. A 50 cent piece from the Dursleys and a request to see if he could spend the summer either at Hogwarts or the Longbottoms.

"What did Harry get?"

"A Muggle coin," Harry handed it to Lotty.

"Most strange. May Lotty borrow? To show the other elves?"

"Keep it," Harry said. "It's not worth much."

"Thank you L… Harry."

He opened the next, a wooden flute from Hagrid. Then the invisibility cloak. And he froze. Other things he'd never really thought about. Hagrid giving him the one thing he could to give Harry access to the stone chamber. And Dumbledore passing on the cloak now. A potentially risky thing to give an eleven year old. Then there was a Weasley family sweater and box of fudge. And he wondered if Neville, Dean, or Seamus got a gift. Other puzzle pieces falling into place. Then pushed all of those kind of thoughts aside.

Then came the surprises. From Neville was a much more advanced book on Occlumency and Legilmency. From Luna was a book on Magical Creatures. Both were obviously very old. He was tempted to sit and read, but Lotty was nudging other packages to him. He received gifts from every branch of the Longbottom family. Several sets of pajamas, complete outfits down to socks and underwear, a couple variety boots (snow and hiking), a heavy cloak in a dark forest green, books on Quidditch, on chess. A book from Augusta on etiquette required as a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. He was completely overwhelmed by these people. All they knew of him was that he was Neville's friend. He had more than enough clothes to get through the rest of the school year.

"Good morning, Harry, Happy Christmas," Augusta said from the doorway. "Breakfast will be served all morning."

"Thank you La…"

"Ah-ah"

"Sorry, thank you Aggie. And thank you for the book; I'm sure it will be very useful."

"You are most welcome Harry." Aggie smiled warmly. "You have one more there."

Harry looked down to see an envelope. Inside was a certificate from Griphook offering to examine one item for any dark magic without charge. He grinned. He'd put that gift aside for a few years.


	14. 13 New Years Fire Works

Came out of the Darkness 13

Characters belong to J.K. Rowling; the craziness herein is entirely my fault.

AN – Thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry but I won't be answering them all. In the time I have, I can reply or I can write. So thanks for the encouragement, I'm writing as fast as I can, thanks for the corrections (no matter how many times I review, I'm still going to miss something). As for the suggestions, I'm ignoring them, sorry, this is my story.

X * x * X

Things quieted down severely after Christmas. Most of the Longbottom relatives left between the 26th and 27th. It also became bitterly cold, so they were mostly stuck indoors. Harry spent the next few days playing chess with Neville, reading the etiquette book from Aggie, and learning how to dance.

"Dance?" Harry had asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Neville had nodded. "The New Year's Ball is a ball after all. I've had lessons since I could walk."

"Besides," Luna had tossed in, "Don't you want to be able to dance with Hermione?"

Harry had groaned but willingly went along with the lessons. They only had a few days, but at least he got to a point where he wasn't crushing Luna's toes every third step.

X * x * X

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked.

Neville looked at him in shock. "Thanks, Harry, but no. I'll be fine."

Neville and Aggie were preparing to travel to St. Mungo's for their regular trip to visit Neville's parents. Neville had been quiet since they sat down to breakfast. Breakfast that he'd barely eaten.

Luna slid up and wrapped Neville in a hug, "Give your mum and dad a hug from me."

"I will," Nev nodded.

Luna stepped back and took Harry's hand. "We'll be here when you get back."

Aggie walked up straightening her hideous vulture hat. "We won't be home until midafternoon. Cook will fix whatever you want for lunch." She pointed at them, "Within reason." She kissed them both on the forehead. "Come along Neville."

They spent the day quietly. Harry dozed off in the library window seat with a book on his lap. Luna woke him up to eat a light lunch. The cook fussed over them not wanting more than soup and sandwiches, only appeased when they devoured a decadent chocolate dessert.

Neville and Aggie returned home soon. Neville went immediately up to his room and shut the door. Luna and Harry gave him an hour alone, then went in.

Neville was sitting on his bed, looking at his parents photograph, rubbing a candy wrapper between his fingers.

"They don't even recognize me," Neville sighed. "It's so hard to go. But it would be worse if I didn't go."

Luna climbed up to sit next to him, she wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked down at the wrapper in his hand. Droobles Best Blowing Gum. "Does your mum give you one of these every time you go?"

"Yeah."

A smile spread across Harry's face, "Don't you see Nev? She does recognize you. She knows you're the boy to give the candy wrappers to."

Neville blinked at him in shock. "You're right, Harry. I never thought of that. You're right!" Tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away rapidly and took a deep shuddering breath.

"It's alright, Nev," Harry whispered. He moved to sit on Neville's other side. They sat together for a long while.

X * x * X

Soon it was December 30th. He was edgy and twitchy and basically getting on everyone's nerves. Finally mid-morning, Aggie told Neville to take him to the greenhouses. The day was still cold, so they were bundled up with a ridiculous number of layers. Of course they shed them as soon as they reached the balmy warmth. Neville directed him to a long box filled with a variety of plants and told him to weed. There were a few Garden Gnomes running about. A bunch of fairies living in a flowering bush. But plants are plants and dirt is dirt; so Harry quickly got into the familiar rhythm of gardening.

He let his mind go blank.

Time passed.

Then like a bolt of lightning through a dark night, he felt her. He whipped around. She stood in the doorway of the greenhouse.

"Leave you alone for a few days and look at you," she said. "Dirty face, filthy hands."

"Hermione," he whispered. Then he crossed the floor in a few long strides to gather her up.

"Harry."

He buried his face in her neck as she stroked his back. They just held each other for a long moment, until a man cleared his throat. Harry sprang back.

Hermione laughed, "It's all right, Harry. Do you remember my mum and dad?"

Harry quickly wiped his hands on his pants trying desperately to remove the dirt. "Sorry, sir."

"That's all right Harry," Dan Granger smiled. "Nothing wrong with getting your hands dirty."

"Hermione," Jane said. "We really should greet our hostess."

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I am Neville Longbottom. I'd be happy to take you in and introduce you to my grandmother."

Luna was bouncing in her excitement. She finally pushed Harry out of the way to grab Hermione into a hug, "Hello Hermione! My name is Luna! Neville has told me so much about you! I just know we are going to be friends!" Hermione rested her cold cheek against Luna's warm one.

X * x * X

They gathered in Aggie's parlor. Hands and faces scrubbed clean before they set one foot inside the elegant room.

"You have a lovely home, Lady Longbottom," Jane Granger complimented. Then she was struck mute by the sight of several House Elves bringing in a tea set.

"Thank you," Aggie nodded. "It has been in our family for several hundred years now. It's much too big for us, except for when we gather the entire family. Then it seems a little crowded."

"Just a little," Neville smiled.

Harry chuckled. He and Hermione sat on a couch side by side, their hands resting back to back between them.

"Oh," Hermione leapt up, "We have gifts." She went to a large bag just inside the door. She pulled out several brightly wrapped packages.

Luna carefully examined the Muggle wrapping paper, "So shiny!" Then she opened the ends, careful not to rip it. "Oh." It was a hard cover copy of Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.

"I thought of you when… Neville told me about you. I thought you'd enjoy it." Hermione said.

Luna threw her arms around Hermione, "I can't wait to read it!"

"Wow, thanks Hermione," Harry said as he revealed 'Quidditch through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp'.

Neville stared down at the edition of C.S. Lewis' 'Chronicles of Narnia' with the image of a lion on the cover. Hermione smiled, "That has talking animals, magical plants, good vs. evil."

"Cool," Neville grinned.

Aggie gazed down at the beautifully rendered glass eagle.

"We found the Longbottom family crest in the Muggle world," Hermione explained. "We weren't sure if it was the same for you but…"

"It is remarkable," Aggie smiled. "And yes our crest is the same in both our world and yours. An eagle. This is amazing. A Muggle did this?"

"Actually yes," Jane replied. "A colleague's husband does the work."

Aggie rose and walked over to make space in the center of the fireplace mantle. "I shall treasure it always. Thank you."

"Will your family be here for New Year's Eve?" Dan asked.

"No," Aggie replied. "The New Year's Ball is a traditional gathering of all the ancient and noble houses. It's dreadfully boring. But the children will be able to escape after a few hours. So tell me of your plans for the evening."

"Gram, may we be excused," Neville asked. "We'll go show Hermione her room."

"Our room," Luna smiled. "We're sharing."

"Of course," Aggie nodded. "But don't be late for lunch."

"We won't," Neville replied. Hermione looked to her parents who nodded. The quartet managed to walk out of the parlor slowly, but once they were clear, they darted.

"Wow," Hermione stood in the middle of the guest room. "It's huge."

"Tell me about it, I think they all are," Harry said. Then he scooped her into another hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," she sighed. Then Neville and Luna joined them in a group embrace.

"My dad bought me a beautiful dress for tomorrow night," Luna said when the silence stretched too long.

"The Cravens sent one to me for Christmas," Hermione said.

"You two, get out," Luna said shoving at Harry and Neville. "My friend and I need to discuss accessories and hair styles."

Harry stood staring at the closed door. "What just happened?"

Neville shrugged, "Luna's never really had a close girl friend."

"No. I guess neither had Hermione. So…. Chess?"

"Chess."

X * x * X

Lunch was an interesting affair. The Grangers were obviously overwhelmed by all the display of magic. The self-setting table, the floating candles. But they were immediately engaged by Luna's father, "Please call me Xeno," who returned from putting out the last edition of the Quibbler for the year.

The quartet was engaged in their own conversation and hadn't really been paying attention to the adult one. But then something cut through.

"September? Oh so Hermione is twelve," Aggie remarked.

"No, she just turned eleven," Jane replied.

Xeno's spoon clattered into his soup bowl, splattering the hot liquid across the tablecloth. "Eleven? Are you sure?"

Jane laughed, "Yes, I was there." At Xeno and Aggie's shared look, she sobered. "What? Is something wrong?"

"How old was she the first day at Hogwarts?" Aggie asked as a House Elf quickly cleaned up the spill and replaced Xeno's soup bowl and spoon.

"Ten," Dan said. "Someone please tell us what is so important about her age!"

Aggie took a breath, "I apologize for our reaction. It is extremely unusual for a child to enter Hogwarts before he or she turns eleven."

"It's only a few weeks," Jane said. "Professor McGonagall said it was because she had been skipped ahead in elementary school."

"I didn't know that," Harry said.

"It never came up," Hermione blushed.

"I'm sure that is the reason," Aggie smiled.

"I am sorry, but a few days, a few weeks do not matter," Xeno bowed his head. "There was a set of twins born in same year as I. One was born at eleven fifty pm on September the first. The second did not arrive until twelve forty on the second. The first was on the list to go to school with me. The other had to wait another year. You see, when we say it is unusual? We mean it never happens. No child enters first year at ten, even one day before turning eleven."

"When is your birthday?" Luna asked.

"The 19th," Hermione replied.

Luna's face showed her shock, then a grin spread across her face. "I'm older than you are! I'm older than you are!" she sang. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha – I'm older than you are."

"Luna," Xeno sighed. "Only by two days."

"Two days, two weeks, do not matter," Luna giggled. "I'm older than you are!"

X * x * X

"You are certainly welcome to stay," Aggie said as Dan and Jane Granger pulled on their coats.

"No, we really need to get back. Tomorrow is a long day," Dan replied. "Hermione, be good for Mrs…. Lady Longbottom."

"I will," Hermione returned his hug warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane wiped a tear away, "Be sure to thank her for her hospitality. And for taking you to the station. And write us, please. I'll have letters waiting so the owl won't have to wait so long. I love you."

"I love you mum," Hermione sniffled. "I'll miss you."

Aggie held Hermione to her side as her parents walked out to the car waiting just passed the wards. "They are lovely people."

"It's difficult," Hermione whispered. "I'm not part of their world anymore."

"Perhaps, but you will always be their daughter."

X * x * X

Neville and Harry spent all of New Year's Eve day in his room playing all of Neville's childhood games. They'd been banned from the downstairs as the preparations were underway for the big event. And Hermione and Luna disappeared into their room obscenely early to begin to get dressed. An hour before the ball was to begin, they showered and dressed. Harry had to wait a few minutes until Lotty could alter his pants slightly. He wondered how much weight he'd gained in the week.

Hermione had never felt so pampered. Skin, hair, nails, all primped and buffed by the woman Aggie had hired for her and Luna's preparation. Bathed in scented oils. Hair brushed to rich honey sheen.

"I feel pretty," Hermione said as they stood looking at the final results in the mirror.

"Me, too," Luna replied.

"Because you are pretty, darlings," the woman cooed. "Beautiful." She began to gather up her supplies

"Girls are you ready?" Aggie called from the hall outside the door.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Give me five minutes to get the boys downstairs, then come along," Aggie said.

"Why do we have to wait?" Luna asked.

"To make an entrance my dear," their 'beautifier' smiled

"Thank you so much," Hermione said.

"You are very welcome, my lady."

Harry and Neville stood at the foot of the stairs. Harry nervously tugged at his neckline. Neville stood with his hands clasped behind his back, rocking from heel to toe. Aggie drew their attention to the top of the stairs.

Harry stopped breathing.

Hermione wore a long velvet and satin dress in a rich dark blue. A lighter blue sash at her waist was held over one hip by a dark silver raven. Her hair was swept up onto her head, with ribbons in both shades of blue twined through and cascading down her back. She smiled at him and he remembered to breathe again.

"Wow," Harry said.

Luna giggled. She was in a rich sage green dress with a lot of ruffles accented by blue, green, and purple fairies. Her hair was also piled on her head, held in place by more fairies.

"You both look beautiful," Neville managed.

"So do you, handsome," Hermione replied as they descended the stairs.

Aggie smiled proudly at them. "Our guests will be arriving soon. Cocktails will be served for an hour or so, then dinner. Dancing will follow. I will announce your dismissal about ten. The fireworks will begin at midnight. The guests will begin to leave by about one. I will need you to help me greet the guests and escort them to the ballroom, but once the fireworks end you can retire."

Neville asked, "Will anyone be staying over this year?"

"No," Aggie replied.

A chime was heard.

"Let the fun begin," Neville sighed.

Guests arrived over the next hour. Cedric Diggory and his parents arrived about twenty minutes into the gathering.

Then came the Malfoys.

"Welcome Narcissa, Lucius," Aggie greeted. "And you've brought Draco."

"Yes," Narcissa said as Lucius took her cape. "We thought he was old enough."

"Of course," Aggie turned, "Of course you know my grandson Neville."

Neville took Narcissa's hand and bowed slightly, "Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Draco."

"Goodness," Narcissa said, "How you've grown."

"And these are his friends," Aggie continued. "Harry Potter, Lord Potter, rather. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." Harry bowed as was expected. Both girls curtsied slightly.

"You girls look lovely," Narcissa bowed her head.

"Oh we won't stand on ceremony," Lucius declared. "Are you children enjoying your holidays?"

"Yes, sir," all four chorused.

Lucius pulled a package from beneath his dress robes, "Draco tells me you all have started a library at Hogwarts. Muggle books," he said with a bit of a sneer. "I thought perhaps these would be useful." Harry accepted the package carefully and opened it to reveal four candles in brass holders.

"They are everlasting candles," Draco supplied. "Brighter than regular ones and they never melt down."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," Harry said. "Lady Malfoy, Draco. If I may show you to the ballroom?"

Lucius caught Draco's shoulder with the tip of his cane, "Best behavior Draco."

Xeno slipped in the door behind them, "Sorry I am so late," he leaned down and kissed his daughter. "Craziness at the paper, pure craziness. No Lucius, no scoops, you will simply have to buy tomorrow's edition!"

"Indeed."

X * x * X

The quartet stayed to one side as the ballroom filled with Lords and Ladies. Chatter and laughter filled the air. As they were mostly left alone, Neville was subtly pointing out each Lord and Lady and identifying them. They were making a game of it by associating each name with the most obvious physical features of each couple.

"The couple dressed in purple over by the window, that is Lord and Lady Sanders," Neville said.

"He looks like a crocodile, all those teeth," Harry replied.

"According to Dad, she's been the crocodile," Luna reported. "Sank her teeth in to his lordship, now she weeps over catching him."

Hermione giggled, sending the others into laughter.

Harry glanced around the room. He caught sight of Draco standing with his parents. He was watching them laugh, looking sulky. Then his mother touched his back and he turned with a smile to greet the next lord to fawn over his father.

X * x * X

Dinner was served right in the ballroom. Everyone simply stepped to the side and the tables appeared before them.

Cedric approached them with Draco on his heels, "Honestly. I'm fourteen years old and get stuck at the kids' table?" He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Come along little ones."

The meal was served as soon as they sat down. Succulent roast beef, chicken, fluffy potatoes, thick gravy, multiple vegetables. Warm fluffy rolls with butter.

"So do you plan to dance, Potter?" Draco asked in a scornful tone.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry shrugged.

Draco scoffed, "Guess I'll have to show you how a real Lord does it, Granger."

Cedric scowled at him, "Even you should know that the proper thing is to ask a lady to dance, Malfoy, not command it."

Draco glared, but was silent the rest of the meal. Cedric initiated a conversation about books and Luna began to talk about the book she'd just been gifted.

"How late were you up last night?" Hermione asked.

"A bit," Luna said dreamily. "I couldn't put the book down."

Dinner ended with a vast variety of dessert options. Soon people began to rise. As each table emptied, it vanished from the room.

Then the band appeared. Harry swallowed hard. The music began and everyone began to pair up.

"One dance," Hermione whispered into his ear. "We'll stay close to the edge. Then we can go sit," she nodded to benches and chairs appearing around the walls.

"OK," Harry said as they took position. He was trying desperately to remember everything he'd been taught this week. "I'll apologize now. For your toes. For embarrassing you."

"Such a goof," she replied. "Ouch."

He winced, "Sorry. Told you."

"Just keep your feet closer to the ground," she said. "Or just sway. That's better, feet still, just sway."

"I'll be better by the next time we do this. I promise." Harry smiled. "Look at Neville and Luna."

"Well he's been trained to take the Lord station since he was three. Probably been taking dance lessons since then."

"Guess he won't be stepping on her toes," Harry said.

"Probably not allowed to," Hermione smiled.

The song ended and they parted to clap along with everyone else.

Draco strode up arrogantly, "Pathetic Potter. Ready for a real dance Granger?"

Cedric appeared behind him, "Stuff it Malfoy." He bowed low, "Milady, would you do me the honor of the next dance?"

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded. She accepted Cedric's hand to be led out onto the floor. He circled her around elegantly. He said something and she laughed aloud. Harry simply watched, ignoring Draco's attempt to engage him in argument. Soon Cedric brought her back.

"I see an empty bench with a great view of the pomp and circumstance," Cedric gestured to one side. Harry took Hermione's hand and tucked it into his elbow to lead her across the room. "Coming Malfoy?"

Neville and Luna joined them after a few more dances.

Then the joyful tone of the evening was dashed. Lord 'Crocodile' Sanders weaved over to the corner where the six sat watching.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Diggory, interesting company you keep," Sanders said with a sneer. "Lord Longbottom, I'd have expected better."

"Better than spending time with my friends, sir?" Neville rose to face the man. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Perhaps he means me," Harry said, standing up next to Neville.

Sanders bowed in half, "Of course not Lord Potter. Though I can smell the stench on you from here."

"Stench?" Cedric rose to stand in the gap between Harry and Neville.

"Muggles, my dear Mr. Diggory. That common stench that surrounds the un-magical. Look at her, sitting there bold as brass, thinking she has a right to mingle with us. Filthy little mudblood should be cast out, never should be given a wand. Unless it's pointed at her polluted eyes." He drew his wand and through sheer difference in height was able to point it down at Hermione.

Cedric, Draco, and Luna were all Wizarding children with loving parents. Loving parents who heard the instant their child mentally screamed "Mum, Dad, HELP!"

Pop, pop, pop-pop-pop.

Lucius was there first, followed instantly by Amos Diggory, then Narcissa, Xeon, and Beth Diggory apparated.

"What is going on here?" Lucius roared. "Sanders, what is the meaning of this?"

"Just attempting to take out the trash, Malfoy," Sanders replied as he lowered his wand.

Harry glanced back. Hermione was still sitting on the bench with Luna, but Draco had leapt to his feet and was standing slightly in front of her. Not enough to block a spell, but close none the less. Hermione's eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"How dare you!" Amos snarled.

"How dare I? How dare your son? Blocking my path? I am Lord Sanders of the Ancient and Noble house of Sanders! And you know as well as I that these impure Mudbloods are what is wrong with our society today!"

Harry's nostrils flared in rage, but Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder. She pushed him gently back towards Hermione, then stepped in front of him, Neville, and Cedric. "Perhaps you haven't noticed Lord Sanders, but you are a guest in the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom," she said calmly. "You are standing in their ballroom with the children of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom, Potter, Malfoy, Diggory, and Lovegood at wand point. CHILDREN! You are insulting the friend of those same children. Therefore a girl who has come under the protection of the Houses of Longbottom, Potter, Diggory, and Lovegood. And it obviously escaped your attention that this child has come under the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Craven, as the raven on her dress signifies." Narcissa advanced, eyes narrowing, face tightening, "More so, you dare to aim your wand – AT – MY – SON?!"

Sanders swallowed hard and took a step back, only to find that way blocked. He turned slightly to see the outraged face of Augusta Longbottom. "I…."

"SILENCE!" Narcissa raged. "If you dare, EVER, come near any of these children again, I will finally grant your wife the freedom she so desires, by separating you FROM YOUR HEAD!"

"Lord Sanders?" Aggie ordered, "Run."

The crowd that had gathered, parted to let the disgraced wizard flee. Then they advanced. Concern and anger overlapped. There were calls for chocolate for the children, so many that most of the Longbottom House Elves appeared with chunks of it.

Aggie clapped loudly, "Please, return to the dancing, allow us to see to our children for a few moments. Musicians, please resume!"

Narcissa gathered Draco to her chest to whisper soothing to him. Lucius placed a hand on her back, another on his son's head. Beth, Amos, and Cedric Diggory formed a rough triangle embrace. Xeno sat down and pulled Luna onto his lap.

"Come along," Aggie urged. "Let us move the children out of here." She tucked Neville to her side.

Harry and Hermione followed, hand in hand. He was concerned as her skin felt clammy and she still shook slightly. They were led back into the large family room on the back of the house. Inside had been set up to entertain the children as the night wore on. Games, treats, juices, even places to rest if they got tired.

Beth Diggory and Narcissa gathered the girls to one couch as the men took the boys to another. Harry was reluctant to release Hermione's hand until Luna took her other one.

Narcissa cupped Hermione's face in her warm hands. At the comforting touch, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She ducked her head as Narcissa stroked her cheek with her thumb. She took several deep, occasionally shuddering, breaths to calm herself. Luna draped herself across Hermione's back, running her hands down her arms. Beth took a chunk of chocolate and broke it up to begin feeding the girls.

The boys sat awkwardly, squeezed four onto a three seat couch, accepted their chocolate.

"It's a shame something like this happened, boys," Amos said. "But you have to realize that the world is full of not very nice people. Though I never expected such a breach of etiquette."

Lucius snorted, "Sanders' understanding of what is proper disappears with the first glass of alcohol. And he never truly understood the concept that you can think something without it being uttered from your lips."

"So it's OK if he thinks Muggleborns have no place in your society so long as he shuts up about it?" Harry scowled.

"Our mind is our last refuge, Mr. Potter," Lucius replied. "Once breached there is no respite."

"And Mr. Potter, it is your society now as well," Amos reminded.

"You understand sirs, right now, comforting that is not."

"I think you've participated in the evening long enough," Aggie said. "Unless any of you wish to return to the ball? No. Didn't expect you to. A few elves will be in to see to your needs. There is a washroom through there. I ask that you remain in here. The other children may join you as time passes. I do ask that you remain in your dress clothes until the fireworks are complete."

Narcissa hugged Draco one more time, "Do you want to remain here? It is too early for your father and I to take our leave of the ball."

Draco nodded, "We'll be fine."

Cedric got a quick squeeze from his mother and a hand clasp from his dad, "I brought a game with me. It's the new miniature Quidditch game. Got it for Christmas. It comes with dull, ordinary players, but you can add miniatures of more famous players."

"Cool," Harry and Draco said in unison.

Narcissa had gone back over to Hermione, "You keep your chin up, young lady, don't let anyone else in this place see you fret over the ramblings of a pathetic, impotent man." She smoothed the little hairs trying to pull free from the twist. Then she kissed her temple. "You are stronger than that."

"Cissa," Lucius groaned. "Impotent? Honestly!"

"What? Ladies talk. Especially unhappy ones."

X * x * X

Within a half hour, they had enough people interested to make Cedric's new game work. He and Harry took the Seeker controls. Luna and Draco took both sets of Beaters. Two new people set themselves up as Keepers. Neville offered to keep score. Hermione offered to keep out of the way. She sat and listened to the mindless gossip of three thirteen year old girls, mostly as they tried to catch the boys' attention.

Time dragged on. Harry glanced up frequently to reference where Hermione was in the room. Then he looked and she was gone. Just as he did, the mini golden snitch flew by him. He sent the mini seeker into a steep climb and managed to catch it before it zipped out of bounds. The audience that gathered clamored to be able to take a turn, so Harry put down the controller.

"She's slipped outside," Draco cocked his head to the garden doors. "Few minutes ago."

"Thanks," Harry nodded. He grabbed a quilt off the back of one chair and took it with him. She was sitting on the stone wall separating the patio with the gardens. "You all right?"

"Just thinking," she replied.

Harry sat down next to her and draped the quilt over her back. "So nothing new then."

She smiled sadly. "Nope, nothing new."

"About that jerk Sanders? Forget him Maya. He's not worth the brain cells."

"He's also not alone in his opinion."

"So," Harry shrugged, then slid closer to share the quilt.

"I'm just thinking, Harry, if we do this. If we fix this for the better. Someday you are going to have to take your place as a Lord in this society. The Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. That means seats in the Gathering of Lords, the Wizengamot, maybe even the Ministry. You are going to have to work with these people if you want anything to change for the better. How much power will you have with a Muggleborn wife?"

"With you as my wife, all the power in the world. No in the universe. You are my other half. You are my heart, mind and soul."

"But that's the soul bond clouding your judgment."

"Clouding?"

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore pushed you to Ginny. She's a member of a House. Maybe not so Ancient, not so Noble, but a pureblood house. You could love her. You did before, you could do it again. We just have to not kiss. Then…"

"Stop. Right there. Just stop. I could never love Ginny. I can only, have only, and will only ever love you. You are my mate. Not mate. I don't mean mate. Not just a friend or a pal. But my match. You are my one true love. For now, for then, for ever, and for always. I can deal with the Sanders of the world. I can deal with the Malfoys, the Snapes, even the Riddles. Just so long as I have you by my side."

They stared at each other, eye to eye, until a voice broke in.

"Lady Longbottom says the fireworks will begin in five minutes, she wants us all outside in our cloaks."

"We're coming, Malfoy." Harry said.

AN – I made up Cedric's mother's name, (I pulled it from a book sitting at eye level) I don't think J.K. Rowling gave her one; if I'm wrong please let me know.

AN2 – I made the assumption that though the Longbottom home probably has Anti-Apparition Wards, a maternal/paternal instinct to protect one's child might be able to overcome it.


	15. 14 Hand me Downs and Dragon eggs

Came out of the Darkness 14

Characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. Not sure where any of the others came from, my muse won't share.

This chapter is a bit choppy, but I'm trying to get from point A to point B, so…. And I'm assuming if you're here, you've read the books, or at least seen the movie, so you should have some idea of what I'm skipping through.

Harry lay awake. Thinking. It was almost noon on New Year's Day, but with the late night, no one seemed to be stirring yet.

The fireworks at midnight had been beautiful. The air was cold, but he stood with Hermione against his chest, both of them wrapped in the heavy cloak given to him by Neville's relatives. Soon after, the guests had begun leaving and he, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had been sent up to get ready for bed. He'd settled into the large warmed bed and drifted off under Lotty's watchful eyes.

"Harry dear?"

Harry turned, "Yes ma'am, I'm awake."

"Oh good," Aggie came into the room. She was already dressed for the day. "I didn't want to wake you, but I needed to ask something of you."

Harry sat up and nodded, "Of course."

Aggie sat in a chair next to his bed, "I don't think we mentioned, but traditionally on New Year's Day, the Longbottoms open their home to the neighbors of the Manor. It started generations ago as a way to pass along our good fortune by sharing the leftovers from the holiday feasts. An act of charity that I have continued to perform."

"Were there a lot of leftovers?"

"No," Aggie smiled. "But there rarely are. I prepare, or rather the Elves do, baskets of fruits, cheeses, sweets, things like that. I also pass along clothing and toys that Neville has outgrown. Which brings me to my request. Now do not feel pressured to do so! But your dress robes? They are yours to do with as you wish. However by the time you have need of them again, most likely you will have outgrown the ones I gave you, even with growth charms. There is a young man in the village who could use them."

"Oh, absolutely!" Harry leapt from the bed. "Oh. Lotty took them last night. I was very careful, didn't spill anything, but I guess he wanted to launder them anyway."

"You don't mind? Passing them along?"

"No ma'am. It would be wrong to waste them," Harry replied. "I've outgrown a few other things, but they're really not in good shape. They were second hand to start with."

Aggie sniffed, "Yes they were obviously not designed with you in mind." She rose. "Well, I thank you Harry. You have been a very good friend to my grandson. And you are welcome to return here during any holiday. Unfortunately Neville and I travel during the summertime. But perhaps I will speak to…"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Sorry, ma'am, but that won't be necessary. You and Neville deserve to have your time together without me underfoot. Though, yes, I would love to return here next Christmas. I promise to come better prepared next year."

"You were fine, Harry. We truly enjoyed having you. We will be serving a buffet lunch in about an hour if you wish to come down and meet the villagers."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll dress and come down." As she reached the door, he said, "Ma'am? Aggie. Neville has been a great friend to me too."

Aggie smiled again and nodded as she stepped out and closed the door.

X * x * X

Harry tugged his sweater down as he descended the staircase. Aggie was already greeting her guests in the main hall.

"Oh he has gotten so big," Aggie was cooing over an infant in his mother's arms. "Going to open those eyes, young master? Oh yes, there he is. Hello! Oh, he smiled at me." She beamed at the proud parents, then turned. "Oh Harry, come meet the Hitchens. This is William, Rebecca, and young master Alexander. This is his first outing."

"Happy New Year," Harry greeted. "He looks…. new."

"Six weeks yesterday," Mr. Hitchens smiled then yawned. "Oh, sorry."

Harry's attention was drawn to another young couple with a child. The woman knelt on the floor, removing the girl's coat as the baby babbled on and on to a House Elf. The baby pointed to the ceiling then spread her arms wide, obviously in earnest conversation with the enraptured Elf.

"Harry, this is Mr. August and Mrs. Anna Weston and their daughter Amelia."

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Amy, show Miss Aggie your new trick," Anna urged as she stood her daughter upright. The little girl toddled forward on stiff legs in belled shoes. Then she stopped, laughed aloud, and clapped her hands. "Walked across the living room floor on Christmas Day!" Amy then took a few more steps to reach the House Elf and went back into her conversation. The Elf nodded her head as though she understood every word. Then the baby reached out and poked the Elf in the eye. "Oh, Amy, no, careful! Gentle, gentle," Anna caught her hand. "I am so sorry."

"Hissy is not hurting by the baby. Hissy is loving babies," the Elf crooned. "Hissy is waiting for Lord Neville to bring babies home."

Neville had just walked in and let out a long groan, "Hissy will just have to make do with the visiting neighbors for at least another decade."

The baby turned at his voice, then let out a squeal and lurched across the floor. Hermione had just come in, dressed in a long camel colored skirt and a cream colored sweater, and the baby went straight to her and lifted up her hands.

"Well, hello," Hermione picked up the baby with a natural grace gifted to most women. "Who are you?"

"Hers name is Amy. Hers is neighbor Anna and August baby girl," Hissy reported. "Hers likes Miss Hermione."

Harry walked over to stand next to Hermione. The baby giggled and babbled to him, then squirmed to get down.

"Chatty little thing," Hermione observed as the baby went back to talking to Hissy.

"Practically born talking," August reported with a proud smile. "She even talks in her sleep some nights. It's hilarious."

Hermione was smiling warmly down at the girl. Harry pressed his lips close to her ear, "Reason number two that you have to be my wife. Without us, there is no James. Without James, why are we even bothering to do this."

Her smile faded and she nodded, "What was reason one?" she asked as the others moved out of the Hall.

"My dad. He was Lord Potter and he seemed to make out fine marrying a Muggleborn. Who am I to argue?"

X * x * X

The ballroom had again been transformed into a dining room. Long tables filled with food wrapped around two walls. The center of the room contained round tables, each labeled with a family name. And each table held large baskets filled with treats.

Harry glanced into one basket.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked.

"Shouldn't some of this be refrigerated? It's going to spoil."

"Nah," Neville shook his head. "The Elves can cast a stasis spell on food. Everything inside will stay fresh for something like six months or until you take it out. Clever isn't it?"

"Brilliant," Harry replied. "Absolutely brilliant."

Neville gave him a strange look, "What are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you later."

X * x * X

The families that gathered were a mixture of pure bloods, half-bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles like Amy who'd married into the magical world. And Harry was about to get his next lesson on the working of the world.

Aggie walked over with a young man under her arm, "Harry, this is Robert. He wanted to meet you and to say thanks."

Harry stood to greet Robert. The other young man was about his size, light brown hair, grey blue eyes.

"Hello Harry," Robert said. "I wanted to thank you for the dress robes."

"You're welcome," Harry replied. "They're fairly new, Lady Longbottom just gave them to me last week. Are you coming to Hogwarts in the fall?"

Robert chuckled, "No. I didn't make the list."

"The list?"

"Yeah. I'm just an average wizard. Nothing special. No link to any Ancient and Noble House. So I'm going to the Wenlock School of Magic. It's the public Wizarding School for Central Britain. It's a good school." (FN 1 below)

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"Well," Robert shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to say thanks for the robes. We have to wear them on First Night."

"Sure," Harry put out his hand to shake. "Sorry if I seemed confused. There's still a lot about the Wizarding world that I still don't know."

"That's right, you were Muggle raised," Robert shook his hand. "It's alright. I just really wanted to go to Hogwarts. But I've got a cousin who transferred to a school in the States starting in his fifth year. He still lives there and says he'll sponsor me once I finish year four. Schools there have a much more modern approach to Magical and Muggle relations. Sounds interesting."

"Good luck," Harry said as they were called to walk the buffet line for lunch.

He mentioned the conversation to Neville, Hermione, and Luna as they sat to consume lunch.

"Yeah, Harry," Neville nodded. "There are seven public Wizarding schools in the British Isles. Only one Hogwarts. I think three of them are boarding schools, the other four are day schools."

"Did you really think we were it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"There are usually forty students per year at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Ten per House. Seven years, that's 280 students maximum. That's only a percentage of the witches and wizards between eleven and eighteen in Britain. Not to mention the rest of the world."

Harry thought for a moment, "Is it always ten per House? Five girls and five boys per?"

Hermione nodded, "Another strange thing to look in to."

"That one's mine," Luna said. "I have to do something."

"You'll do plenty," Neville soothed. "You'll be with us in September."

"I know," Luna sighed.

"And the Sorting Hat asked us if we wanted to be sorted the same," Hermione said. "So you just have to say that you want Gryffindor with us."

"Hmmm," was all Luna said.

X * x * X

All too soon, the holidays were over and it was time to return to school. Xeno came to get Luna in the morning. There were hugs and tears in farewell. Promises to write. Then goodbyes. Trunks were packed. Harry replaced his too small clothes with his new ones. (His old ones sorted as to which to donate and to trash) He also had a list, written by Lotty, of who gave him what. He and Neville planned to write thank you notes on the train ride. Hermione of course planned to read. Aggie had baskets packed for each of them (so they wouldn't starve to death on the train.) Sandwiches with turkey and beef. Cookies. Fruit. Bottles of juice, charmed to stay cold. Aggie escorted them through the barrier, kissed each one of them, and stood on the platform waving as the train pulled away. They settled into a compartment and quietly into their own thoughts. Cedric stopped by to say hello, but didn't stay.

They didn't see the Weasleys until they got to Hogsmeade station. All four boys had brought back Romanian snacks, toys, books. And really bad colds. That they promptly shared with the entire school. A week after the start of term, classes were cancelled for three days because so many students had taken to their beds. Snape and Madam Pomfrey exhausted themselves running between the Houses, dosing them with Pepper Up potions, which helped, but did not cure, the Romanian strain.

But soon, everyone recovered, except for the occasional cough and classes resumed.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ron snuck out of the Gryffindor tower one night. Awkwardly huddled under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut to see the hatching of a dragon. Draco witnessed the hatching from the window and fled. McGonagall caught him racing back to the castle, and he promptly tattled on the others. The newborn dragon was safely transported to Charlie in Romania, much to Hagrid's dismay. And all five students were given detention.

"Detention," Harry whispered hoarsely. "With the person who asked us to sneak out in the first place."

"And in the Forbidden Forest," Neville added. "Brilliant."

They split up at Hagrid's direction. Harry, Draco, and Hermione going one way with Fang; Neville and Ron going with Hagrid. This time, upon witnessing the downed unicorn being fed upon by a hooded figure, when Harry's scar felt like it was being ripped open, Draco stood shoulder to shoulder with Hermione, even though he shook in fear. They were rescued by Firenze, the Centaur, who led them out of the forest.

Time passed. Winter slowly released its grip on the castle, letting spring drift in. The last of the snow melted. Flowers began to bloom.

Time grew short. Harry and Hermione grew quiet from the stress of knowing what was coming. Neville found himself in fits of panic because he didn't fully know what was coming.

Ron was oblivious.

FN 1 - Per Harry Potter Wiki site - **Bridget Wenlock** (b. 1202—1286) was a famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer, and the first to establish the magical properties of the number seven.

And I think I read something about clothing having 'Growth Charms' but I'm not sure where. If I stole it from you I apologize. I could do the whole imitation is the highest form of flattery but we all know that's dragon shit. Stealing is stealing.


	16. 15 the Stone Protection Obstacle Course

Came out of the Darkness 15

Taking place in the world created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. We may not always agree with her path, but we have to admit she invented a wonderful universe. And she lets us play there!

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside after finishing their final exam for the year. The day was brutally hot, so there were quite a few students lounging about. Harry had just filled in the other three on the thought he'd 'just' had.

"What are the odds that Hagrid would run into someone with a Dragon's Egg? How much do you want to bet it was You Know Who in disguise trying to get information on that three headed dog?"

The twins, tantalized by the threat of a painful death for anyone trying to breach the right hand side of the third floor corridor, had run into Fluffy soon after Halloween. Since then five other sets of students had ventured, and confirmed the dog's existence.

Ron looked up, "Looks like someone's getting an owl from the Ministry. Uh, must be Dumbledore, that's his office window."

And they knew it would be tonight.

X * x * X

Harry used the flute from Hagrid to keep Fluffy as Ron and Neville pulled up the trap door. Neville solved the problem of the Devil's Snare, first urging them to be still, then casting a spell to simulate sunlight to drive it back.

"Winged keys and a broom," Neville rolled his eyes. "Lucky we've got the youngest seeker in a century with us or whatever would we do?" Harry snorted, leapt on the broom and captured the key.

The chess set was next. Neville let Ron take the lead, and to ultimately sacrifice himself.

"I should stay here," Neville said as they checked on the unconscious red-head. "You two go on. Stick together." Hermione kissed his cheek before they ran down the corridor.

The troll was already unconscious, just like last time.

"What are we going to do about the potions?" Harry asked as they stared into the room. "There was only enough for one of us, remember."

"Yes. Which means if Quirrell already came through, it should have been empty. It must refill itself. If not, I'll drink the one that lets me come backward."

"You are brilliant," Harry kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

"Not a bit. Let's go."

Of course she was right. He drank the potion, sat the bottle back down and walked safely through the flame. As soon as he did, the potion bottle refilled and Hermione was able to follow. Only then did it occur to him, he was leading her directly into a confrontation with Riddle. As though she could read his mind, she took his hand. "We are in this together Harry James Potter," she whispered. "For now, for then, for ever, and for always." He just nodded.

They entered the room hand in hand.

"How lovely," Quirrell smirked, then cast a spell to bind them together with rope. Harry managed to fall first, so that Hermione landed on him.

"Ouch," he winced.

"Sorry," she replied.

"That's payback for stomping on your toes on New Year's wasn't it?"

Despite the situation, she giggled.

"You find this funny?" Quirrell snapped. They fell silent. Quirrell turned back to the Mirror of Erised. "I can see the Stone. Why can't I get it?"

"Use the boy," came the hideous whisper.

Quirrell waved his wand and yanked Harry and Hermione, still bound together, to stand in front of the mirror.

Harry looked deep into the reflection. But instead of the stone, he saw his true deepest desire. Standing in the Longbottom ball room, taller, older, smiling, happy.

Surrounded by the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses.

Surrounded by the Longbottom family.

Surrounded by the villagers.

With Hermione by his side. Older, even more beautiful.

With a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Tilting. A small face appeared. Smiled. James.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?" Quirrell screamed.

"It's a mirror, sir," Harry replied, stalling. Thinking. "I see myself. Wait. I look… older. Wow I've got the head boy badge. And Quidditch Captain. What is this thing?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. Focused on what he thought he remembered about the last time he'd retrieved the stone.

Opened his eyes. Nope. Still in the ball room. Then he felt Hermione's fist against his side. And the embarrassment of her hand sliding into his pocket. The stone. She'd managed to get the stone.

Quirrell was raging. He ripped them apart, tossing the ropes aside, and flinging Hermione back into the wall with such force that she collapsed into a heap. She was shaking, but conscious as she huddled on the floor.

"LOOK AGAIN. DO IT OR I WILL KILL HER!"

"Let me out," the repulsive form rasped from under the turban.

"Sire."

"Now."

Quirrell unwrapped the turban and turned. Harry's scar felt like it was splitting open. He was prepared for the sight, but still flinched away. Hermione was not, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Look again. The stone is in the mirror. Get it. Give it to me so I can be reborn. Do it or I will torture your little friend until she begs me to kill her."

Harry looked to Hermione as realization struck both of them. Harry closed his eyes. He was stupid. They were stupid. If they hadn't come down here, the stone would still be safely in the mirror. Quirrell and Riddle would never be able to retrieve it. It would have been safe.

This was something they should have done differently. If they failed here and now, he wondered if Fate would send them back again. Would they remember again?

Hermione screamed.

Harry's eyes flew open.

Quirrell/Riddle had advanced on her, wand pointed.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" He leapt, catching the fiend in the side. They tangled together and fell, Harry underneath.

"Kill him, kill him, kill, him, kill him." Riddle was chanting.

Harry decided to obey. He reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face in his hands.

Last time, Harry's touch had caused the disintegration of the Dark Lord's minion.

This time it caused an explosion.

Ripping apart.

Violent eruption of power and light.

Ashes falling like snow.

A raging scream.

A pale face leaning over him, dark eyes, a familiar scent, spices, herbs.

Blackness.

X * x * X

Harry woke abruptly. "Hermione."

"Easy, Harry," Dumbledore spoke. "All is well."

"Where is Hermione?" he snapped.

"Right here, Harry," her voice was close. He turned his head and squinted. His glasses were pressed into his hand. She lay on the next hospital bed. There was a healing bruise on her temple. She was pale. But she smiled at him. "I'm fine. We're all fine."

"Little banged about. Nothing we can't handle," Ron crowed.

"I suppose you have questions," Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry replied as he rested back against the pillows. "I assume someone had the brilliant idea to hide the one thing that could bring You Know Who back from the abyss in a school. Guarded by an obstacle course easily solved by four first years."

"Mind your tone, Mr. Potter," Snape growled.

Harry ignored him, "Where is the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"I have it," Dumbledore said. "I've contacted the Flamels. The stone will be destroyed."

"Why?" Hermione asked sharply. "It's not like You Know Who could try that again. He's missing a body now. All that left the chamber was spirit. You should return the stone to the Flamels."

Dumbledore blinked. He was obviously not accustomed to being contradicted. "It's best if it no longer exists."

"Best for whom, Headmaster," Neville asked. "Certainly not for the Flamels."

"You children need to rest," Dumbledore said. He turned and swept out of the room.

Snape stood and watched him leave. "Madam Pomfrey wants to keep the lot of you overnight. Behave."

Silence fell.

"I'm hungry," Ron whined.

X * x * X

By the next day everyone in the school knew the entire sequence of events.

The leaving feast was in full swing. The hall was decorated for the victorious Slytherins. Then Dumbledore began handing out points to the Gryffindor quartet. Points to Neville for a calm level head dealing with the Devil's Snare. To Ron for the chess game. To Hermione for the logical application to potions. Finally to Harry.

Gryffindor wins!

The hall changed from Green and Silver to Red and Gold in an instant. The Gryffindor table erupted as the Slytherin table slumped.

"This isn't right," Harry murmured. He, Neville, and Hermione exchanged a long look. They'd discussed this very thing the night before, after Ron's snores began.

"This isn't right," Neville said more loudly, catching the attention of Ron and the twins. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Headmaster! This isn't right. The points I mean."

Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly as she too stood up. "He's right."

Neville smiled at her then turned to the head table, "I only knew what to do with the Devil's Snare because of Herbology with Professor Sprout. Any points therefore should go to her and her house."

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed and tried to yank Neville back down.

Neville pulled free, "The right thing."

"Very well," Dumbledore's face was tight but he nodded. "Mr. Longbottom's points will go to Hufflepuff."

"I must also surrender my points, Headmaster," Hermione said. She ignored Ron who dropped his head to bang it on the table. "My understanding of potions came from Professor Snape. Without him, I would have failed the task," she sat down quickly.

"Miss Granger's points will transfer to Slytherin."

The entire Slytherin table stared in absolute shock. Not to mention Professor Snape.

"Certainly an unusual feast," Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "For an unusual year. This year saw the initiation of the first Muggle Library in our school. Every book has been returned to the library and will be available next year. An endeavor that should be recognized."

"Actually sir, it was a joint endeavor, therefore points should be distributed evenly," Hermione said. "Students from all four Houses were involved in book sharing."

"And I can announce that Miss Eva Rosier's seventh year project was a smashing success," Professor Flitwick called out.

Eva rose to address the gathering, "There is now a box in the library marked Book Copier. If you place a book into it and close the lid, it will immediately create a word for word copy of the book. The copy only lasts for two weeks before it vanishes, but that should be long enough to read it. The copy also cannot be removed from the school grounds."

Slytherin erupted in cheers again as Eva bowed. She blushed as her boyfriend, Charles Blishwick, pulled her in for a hug and kiss.

"It seems a change of décor is once again in order," Dumbledore acquiesced. The hall was once again hung with green and silver. "Let the feast commence."

The Gryffindors were livid. But Harry simply faced them down. "It was the right thing to do." The phrase was passed down their table and soon spread to the others.

Heads nodded.

It was.

X * x * X

Harry had two last things to do to prepare for the summer.

The first was easy. Approach the twins and ask them to teach him how to pick locks. A lot of fake weeping over how fast the little firsties grown, demands that he promise not to use their teachings for illegal or immoral purposes, unless of course he invited them to come along. But the actual lesson went quickly and within two hours he could pick the lock on Hedwig's cage, a lock similar to the one on the cupboard, even a few simple door locks.

The second had to take place after curfew. He snuck down to the kitchens. This time he stood tall during the bombardment of elves desperate to be the one to give him tea and cookies. "Is Hizzy available, oh there you are sir, sorry I didn't see you there."

The entire crowd fell silent.

"I have another favor to ask."

It had come to him on New Year's Day. He knew that this would be a long hungry summer. So he decided to take this old Elf into his confidence and ask for food. They came to an agreement on payment (for the food, not for the work) and Hizzy and two other elves filled his mother's trunk with fruits, pastries, meat pies, cheeses, sandwiches. Enough to last the entire three months if need be. Then Hizzy placed the entire contents under a stasis charm. Finally they charmed the entire thing to be light enough to carry.

"Hizzy, I can't thank you enough. I would like to offer you a token of my appreciation. Now this is Muggle money," he handed over the few coins he had. "It's not worth much in the Muggle world, and is obviously useless in the Wizarding one, but I met an Elf named Lotty this winter and he seemed to enjoy the coin."

Hizzy's wrinkled face changed into what could have been a smile. "Lord Harry Potter is a great wizard; most polite even to the lowest elves. Lotty is telling me how great Lord Harry Potter is."

"You know Lotty?"

"He is my brother's son, Lord Harry Potter. I have most pride in his accomplishments. Service to the House of Longbottom. Service to the Lord Harry Potter. Lord Harry Potter remembers his name!"

"He helped me Hizzy. I will never forget him. Or you."

Hizzy didn't cry. He stood straighter, taller, "Hizzy is most honored. If Lord Harry Potter has need of anything, he must just call out for Hizzy. Hizzy will come. Hizzy will bring more food." One tear escaped now to wind its way through the deeply crevassed cheek. "Come back to us Lord Harry Potter."

"I will," Harry smiled.

He slipped out the portrait door, turned, and walked directly into Snape.

"Sneaking down for one last dessert," Snape sneered.

"Something like that. I'm glad I caught you, Professor. I wanted to thank you. That first Quidditch match. I guess it was Quirrell jinxing the broom. I also know that without you casting the counter-spell, I'd probably have gotten really hurt. Or worse. And thanks for not ratting out Hermione to the others."

"I'm still docking ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bounds after curfew. Come along."

Harry strode alongside the Potions Master. His legs were longer. Of course he knew that when more of his ankle showed under the pajama cuffs. But it was a different sort of realization when it affects walking next to someone so much taller.

They rounded a corner and of course, guess who appears.

"HARRY!" Fred and George shouted.

"You found him!" "Oh thank you professor!"

"We were so worried!" "Out in the castle."

"Alone." "At night."

"We panicked." "He could be lost."

"He could have wandered into the Forbidden Forest!"

"He could have fallen into the bottomless pit!"

Harry cracked up laughing, "Is there really a bottomless pit in the castle?"

"No," Snape shook his head. "But there is an oubliette just outside of the Headmaster's chambers."

"An oublee-who?"

"Oubliette," Harry repeated. "A place of forgetting. Medieval castles had one built for their enemies. Drop them down in the shaft. People died from the fall or went mad from the isolation."

"Wow." "Creepy."

"I was just down saying goodbye and thanks to the House Elves."

"What you say Fred, one last raid of the kitchens?"

"I say, good night Harry, good night Master Snape."

Snape and Harry were silent on the walk back.

"Good night professor. And thanks again."

Snape watched him go. Lily's eyes. James' face. Lily's eyes. James' face. James' ego. Arrogance. Lily. Compassion. Sense of fairness. Of Justice. Love.

His head hurt.

X * x * X

They sat and flipped through the photo album Hagrid had gifted to him. As they drew closer to London, he carefully stowed it away in his mother's trunk amidst the food. Harry said goodbye to Hermione and Neville on the train in the privacy of the compartment. He didn't want the Dursleys to witness it.

His aunt shrieked at the sight of two trunks. Fanning herself madly as she saw her sister's name on the second. "How did you get that?"

Harry shrugged, "I remembered seeing it as a kid. When I got to school I just wished really hard and it appeared in my room. I hope it didn't damage the roof or anything. I can't imagine what it would do if it was say locked under the stairs and I wished for it."

"He'll have to keep it in the room, Vernon," Petunia hissed.

"Fine," Vernon snapped. "But just that one. The other one goes in the cupboard."

"But…"

"Don't argue!"

Harry hid his smirk. His trunk was mostly empty. Quills, parchments, unneeded books. Oh and a few stones from the lakebed to add weight.

His mothers' trunk contained the precious food, photos, his wand and Invisibility cloak, the clothes from the Longbottoms, charmed enough that they still fit. And books from Neville's collection. Things to study for next year.

It wasn't going to be such a bad summer.


	17. 16 Summer

AN – With my responses, I have managed to offend/piss off several people who reviewed / private messaged. If you are one of them I apologize. I tend to be very abrupt. It comes from having a job and a life that usually feels like driving 90 MPH into a tornado. Information has to be relayed quick and to the point. That said, I would like to repeat – this is my story. It's a journey that I have planned and welcome you to follow along. I appreciate the interest, but I will be ignoring any further: suggestions as to the direction I should take, requests for spoilers, and wishes that I go back and change things – except blatant errors in names or grammar ((side note I am American, learned to read, write, and speak in the USA. I try not to over-Americanize things, but to me a boot is a winter shoe and a jumper is a person on a ledge)). Again you are on this journey by choice; feel free to jump ship any time.

Now that I've probably pissed off everyone else… here's the next chapter.

X * X

Came out of the Darkness 16

Takes place in the world created by J.K. Rowling

X * X

Harry was locked in his room with bars on the windows and a flap in the door for Aunt Petunia to slip measly meals through.

The summer had started out well enough. His Aunt and Uncle and cousin mostly left him alone. There were chores to do as usual. There wasn't much food (not that he needed it thanks to the Hogwarts kitchen Elves). But then his birthday rolled around and Dobby rolled through. Any steps toward a better relationship with his Aunt and Uncle made before the school year began had obviously been erased. But he really didn't mind. It meant he was left alone for long periods of time. No chores. No gardening in the heat (goodness knows what the weed situation was). No cooking and serving his blubbery cousin. Just his room, his books, and his mind.

It had been great to see Dobby again. Though he'd forgotten how quick the Elf was. He'd tried to keep him quiet, futilely once again. Expecting what was coming, it was actually fun to watch the huge dessert that Aunt Petunia had spent hours on, drop onto their guests heads. Of course that meant the Ministry owl came with its warning, resulting in him being kept prisoner.

Vernon had wanted to take his mother's trunk down to the cupboard. But Petunia reminded him that if Harry accidentally pulled it to himself, not only would it probably destroy the steps or walls, but that if Harry were to be expelled, then he would be their problem for another six years. So the trunk stayed in place. The bars went up, door flap went in.

And Harry had time to think. How had Dobby been able to get away from the Malfoys long enough to show up here? And how had he found him anyway? Harry knew that House Elf Magic was a lot different than Wizard Magic, but wasn't he supposed to be hidden here? For a while he thought maybe things would change since Narcissa seemed to have some memories of the future. Of course Lucius didn't which could explain it. He was driving himself crazy again, overthinking everything.

There was suddenly a tapping on the window and Harry sat up. He knew that Dobby was interfering with his owl mail, and of course Hedwig was locked up in her cage as she'd been all summer. Well not all summer. He picked the lock first night and every night since to let her fly around the room. But he'd never let her outside as it was too much of a risk.

There was a raven clinging to one of the bars. Once he had Harry's attention, he jumped through the opening in the bars and flew around the room twice before landing on Harry's desk.

"Hello," Harry greeted. "Who are you?"

The bird pecked at his own leg, where a small bundle was tied. It took Harry a long moment to get it free, but the bird sat quietly as he fiddled. He unfolded the small bundle of thin paper and recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can only assume since you haven't written that someone or something is stopping you. I've tried using different owls but obviously that hasn't worked (or you would have answered). Then the Cravens' raven appeared with a list of suggested reading for next term so I'm hoping he can get through. Please write and let me know that you are well. That you have enough food. And are safe. I can only hope you will be leaving there soon. _

_Awaiting your reply _

_Hermione_

He reread the carefully worded note a dozen times then sat down to jot back a reply. She'd provided a blank sheet of the almost transparent paper that took the pen ink easily and didn't smear.

_Hermione,_

_Locked in, nothing to do but read and think. No owls all summer. Hedwig is caged. Have enough food. Will send word in a few days. And yes, homework is done!_

_Harry_

Not much but it got the point across, he thought as the raven soared back out into the night. Hedwig fussed at the cage and lock but quieted quickly when Harry picked the lock once again and let her out. She circled the room a few times, swooping and rolling. She dive bombed his head once, making him smile. Then she settled back into the cage. Nothing left to do but lie down and think. Or eat.

"What'll it be tonight Madam Hedwig? We have several turkey sandwiches… is that strange for you to eat bird? How about beef? And a few apple pastries for dessert." Hedwig hooted softly in agreement.

X * x * X

Harry slept in late in the morning he expected to be rescued by the Weasleys. It wasn't until Petunia shoved the door open that he even stirred.

"Vernon and Dudley have left. You have one half hour to shower and use the toilet. Get up!"

Harry dragged himself up, grabbed his things, and went down the hall to the bathroom. Of course immediately after defeating the lock on Hedwig's cage, he'd gotten through the locks on the door. He snuck out when the house was empty, or in the middle of the night, once even while Petunia was downstairs hypnotized by her daytime stories.

Showered and dressed, he went back to his room silently and flopped down on his bed to reread the letter from Hermione.

"What's that?" Petunia was at the door preparing to close it.

"Note from a friend."

"Thought you hadn't been getting letters from those freaks."

Harry rolled onto his side, presenting his back. "She got one through whatever was blocking them."

"She?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment, then the door closed softly, locks clicking into place. A short time later he heard the front door close firmly, and his aunt call out to one of the neighbors. He had a few hours while she shopped. He picked the lock on the door, snuck down, and picked the lock on the cupboard. He pulled the stones out of the trunk to lighten the load. He shoved them under the cot that was still there. Then on impulse he lay down on the cot. It had been small the last time he'd been forced to sleep on it. Now, major growth spurt later, his feet hung off the edge, almost to the floor.

He dragged the trunk up the stairs and quickly went through the room and packed any stray items into it. Then he ate some fruit and rolls for breakfast, completely ignoring the dry toast left by Petunia. He spent the rest of the day sprawled on his bed, reading. He went to the bathroom again just before he expected Petunia to return, then again after she shoved lunch through the cat-flap (slightly stale bread, a hunk of cheese, and a slice of ham) and had settled in to watch television. He dozed in the afternoon, woke to be let out in the early evening. He ignored the bowl of cold soup in favor of food from his trunk. Then he settled in to wait.

Sure enough, just after two a.m., Ron's face appeared on the other side of the bars.

X * x * X

Harry woke early the second morning at the Weasleys. They'd spent the first morning de-gnoming the garden and the rest of the time goofing off. Part of him enjoyed it. It was fun to fly around the fields even if they couldn't actually play Quidditch with just the five boys (well four as Percy felt himself above their play). And he did feel welcome.

But he also felt a bit smothered. Molly kept smoothing down his hair and fussing over the condition of his clothing, things that could be done out of love, but with someone he'd only supposedly known for a day, it made him uncomfortable. And then there was Ginny, who knocked something over or fled the minute he came into sight. Arthur came in midday and immediately began questioning him about Muggle things. For a man who worked in the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office' and was supposedly 'obsessed' with all things Muggle, he was remarkably uninformed about Muggle items and culture. Percy was acting like an arrogant jerk. The twins were locked in their room more often than not. And Ron. He still felt unsure around Ron.

And of course there were the whispers. The same softly hissed whisper that he'd heard the first day on the Hogwarts' Express but not heard since. Nothing threatening, just suggestive. "This is such a good strong family." "It would be so great to have older brothers." "Molly is such a loving mother." "Arthur is a great dad." "They're all so welcoming." Random whispers at random times. That could have been slipped into his thoughts. In fact he remembered thinking some of these things the first time through. He filed it all away for later and kept his expression happy and content.

He walked down the stairs, yawning, to find Molly already in the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry," Molly greeted and immediately reached for his hair. Harry ducked back and away instinctively and Molly withdrew. "Hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded. "But I can wait for the others. I actually want to send an owl to Hermione to let her know I'm here."

Molly's mouth twitched, then she smiled, "Of course."

Harry sat at the table and wrote a quick letter. Hedwig flew into the open window and landed on his shoulder. Molly laid a platter of biscuits down in front of him and he took one to break up and feed to his owl.

"Such a beautiful owl," Molly crooned. "We should get your Hogwarts letters in a few days."

Harry blinked at the change of topic, "Will we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," Molly nodded. She pulled a sheet of glossy parchment. "Gilderoy Lockhart will be doing a book signing next week. We'll go then."

Harry stared down at the grinning fool, winking out from the magical photo. "Lovely."

"Isn't he just!"

Harry finished the letter to Hermione and started one to Griphook.

X * x * X

Molly moaned over the quantity of Floo powder left in the jar. Just as the rest of the family had frequently moaned over finances this week. Harry felt just as embarrassed this time as the first time through. And that irritated him as he pondered the reason behind it. Was he supposed to offer to pay for his stay? To pay for their school supplies? Just because he had more money, did that mean he should pass it around? He was a twelve year old for goodness sake. He hid his feelings thanks to years of practice.

Once at Diagon Alley (Harry spoke clearly this time and Floo'd directly to the public fireplace) Molly offered to run to Gringotts for him while the kids walked around.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, smiling. "I actually have an appointment with the Goblin Griphook. Oh and I have a stop to make first. Could I meet you all in a bit?"

Molly's lips pressed together tightly then smiled. "Of course."

"I'll come with you," Ron announced.

"It'll probably be boring, Ron. He and I have to go over a few things and you wouldn't be able to be in there," Harry replied. "I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blotts in time for the book signing."

Arthur smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

X * x * X

Harry walked into Gringotts. Griphook was waiting just inside the lobby.

"Mr. Griphook," Harry greeted with a big smile. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Lord Potter," Griphook nodded and shook the offered hand. "Come along."

Harry looked around, taking it all in, as they walked down a long stone corridor. Griphook reached a wooden door and gestured for Harry to enter. It was a small office.

"This is nice." Harry sat down in a surprisingly comfortable chair.

Griphook walked around the desk that looked like it was carved out of a huge tree stump. He sat down to face Harry.

"Oh, before I forget," Harry sat a bundle down on the desk. "I stopped by Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. They recommended these."

Griphook opened the bag and blinked at the contents. "Candy rocks?"

"For your kids," Harry said. "You wrote that you had three? I just wanted to send them a little something…. Is that OK?"

"It was unnecessary, Lord Potter, but most appreciated. My little ones will enjoy them. And my wife is most fond of them." Griphook slid the bag into his desk drawer. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, please," Harry replied and pulled out a notebook and pencil to take notes.

X * x * X

Harry's head was spinning. He'd had some idea of his own wealth from Griphook's letters, but this was overwhelming. The first time through this life, he'd never taken the time to look into all this. And he was on the run by the time he was of age.

The first thing Griphook did as account manager was change the lock on all of his vaults, so Harry was issued new keys. He was warned to never give them to anyone else. He signed what felt like a hundred documents (a few with a painless Goblin version of a blood quill). He requested and was allowed to add Hermione's name to the trust vault. At twelve, he was too young for a will, but as the only remaining Potter he could inform Gringotts of his wishes. He also couldn't tell Griphook that she was destined to be his wife/soul bond mate. So he just said that she was his best friend. And that he would want her to have everything should he meet an untimely end.

Once they finished, Griphook presented him with a Gringotts money pouch. "Simply concentrate on the amount of money you need to withdraw and place your hand inside," Griphook explained. "Try it."

Harry thought 'five galleons' and reached in to pull out the exact amount. "Cool."

"Happy Birthday, Lord Potter," Griphook rose. "And thank you again for the candy."

X * x * X

Hermione and her parents were in the bank lobby when Harry emerged. He went straight to give her a warm hug then introduced everyone. She'd started to protest her addition to his vault, but no one listened to her. She relented and signed the documents presented to her and Griphook presented her own Gringotts money pouch.

They went through the shops together. Buying everything on their school lists, replacing quills and potion supplies, new robes for Harry who'd completely outgrown his (he'd gone through an extreme growth spurt) saving their books for last. Finally making their way to the extremely crowded Flourish and Blotts. Witches of all ages primped and posed as they waited for Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry and the Grangers joined the Weasleys in gathering their school books.

Lockhart arrived with a flashy smile and sparkling eyes. He recognized and pulled Harry in for a photo op. Then they ran into Malfoy Sr. and Jr. After an embarrassing display between Lucius and Arthur, the group (except for Molly who refused to give up her place in line) slipped outside.

Hermione and her parents were ready to leave. Harry and Hermione stepped off for a minute, ignoring Ron's pout and Ginny's dejected expression.

"Glad to see you avoided fawning over Lockhart," Harry teased.

"Guess I was just immune to his charming smile this time around," she replied with a smile. "You alright at the Weasleys' place?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's only for a few more weeks. Then we'll all be together."

Hermione smiled, "With Luna! I can't wait."

"I'll miss you," Harry said.

"I'll miss you too Harry. Thanks for the account stuff, you really didn't have to do that."

Harry shrugged, "It'll all be yours someday anyway."

"Ours," she corrected.

"Ours."

He watched her leave. That long slow moment of her moving further and further away.

"Come on Harry," Ron called. "Lunch!"


	18. 17 Blockedbarrier,flyingcar,rightchoice

Came out of the Darkness 17

Characters, locations, and flying Weasley car created by J.K. Rowling, no infringement intended.

X * X

They were running late, rushing toward King's Cross station. He'd spent two more weeks at the Burrow. The whispers had stopped after their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had managed to relax and spend those weeks just being twelve. Playing, goofing around, flying over the fields. But now it was time to go back to school, and to start changing things for the better. And to make better choices.

The rest of the Weasley family raced through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Harry was hurrying, but he swore he'd grown again in the last two weeks, and was tripping over his own feet. Ron hung back with him and they reached the barrier just after Molly darted through with Ginny. But Ron and Harry were blocked when they tried. After a few minutes and starting to draw Muggle attention, they went back to the car, where Ron had his brilliant idea to take the car.

"Are you crazy? You can't drive a car, especially one that flies!" Harry replied.

"I've been watching the twins drive all year, I can figure it out," Ron retorted. "Come on!"

"No! All year? You've been in school all year! Ron we should just wait here. Your Mom and Dad will certainly come back here, it's not like they're going to leave without their car!"

Harry and Ron scowled at each other for a long few minutes. Then Ron turned and slammed his trunk into the back seat of the car. "Well, I'm going. If we want to catch up to the train to be able to follow it we have to go now!"

"Go," Harry retorted. "No one is stopping you."

"Come on!"

"NO," Harry stepped away, tripped over empty air, and sat down hard on top of his mother's trunk. He'd completely emptied his own trunk and Mr. Weasley shrank it down small enough to fit into hers. He sat Hedwig's cage next to him and watched as Ron jerkily backed out of the parking space and drove away in fits and starts. The car sputtered as it became airborne. It was well up over the buildings before becoming invisible.

Harry sat and waited. And sat. And waited. This was nuts. Even if Arthur and Molly couldn't get through the barrier, there had to be another way out of the platform. And unless this was all a setup, they had to come back here to get their car. After a few more minutes, he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and a pencil. Not an accurate combination but it should work. _Couldn't get through the barrier, stuck in Muggle London, sitting near parking lot. Please help. Harry Potter_

"Ow."

Harry blinked. There was a little boy standing next to him. He pointed and said, "Ow."

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Harry looked around for the toddler's parents.

"Ow," the boy said then stuck his finger through Hedwig's cage. "Ow, Ow, Ow."

"Oh. Yes that is an owl. Her name is Hedwig."

"Heh-wib. Heh-wib is ow!"

Hedwig responded by gently nipping the little boy's finger sending him into hysterical giggles.

"Patrick!" a woman's voice called, obviously on the verge of panic. "Oh Patrick I was so scared! Don't do that to Momma!"

Patrick simply turned and giggled. "Momma! Ow, Momma. Heh-wib is ow." He poked his finger through the cage again for Hedwig to nibble.

"Oh careful," 'Momma' stooped down. "That is a beautiful owl! Don't touch Patrick."

"He's fine," Harry said. "Hedwig is very gentle. See, just a little peck." Then Hedwig stepped closer to Patrick's fingers so that he could stroke her feathers. "Soft isn't she. Hey, Patrick, want to see her fly?"

"YEAH!" Patrick's head bobbed violently up and down and he stepped back. "Momma ow fwy! Momma watch!"

Harry quickly tied the note onto Hedwig's raised leg. "Find any adult or professor on the platform, please, then come back to me."

Patrick's mother had been listening, "Is everything all right?"

"I got left behind, little lost. But Hedwig is very well trained. She'll find someone to come help me." Harry opened the cage and Hedwig climbed onto his arm.

With Patrick clapping and singing, "Ow fwy. Ow fwy way! Bye-Bye ow!" Hedwig launched into the air. He swooped down, brushing her wings over Patrick's hair, then Harry's, before looping up and up then over the wall. There was only a minute or two before the owl appeared back over the wall. She flew and landed carefully on Harry's shoulder.

Patrick turned to Harry with a bright smile, "Coo!"

"Yeah that was cool. Bye Patrick. Stay close to your mother now."

"Are you sure that you'll be OK here alone?" she asked.

"Mr. Potter," came Snape's low tone. "Can I expect to have to fetch you every year?"

"Who dat?" Patrick pointed and asked.

Snape flinched, closed his eyes, shook his head. _((Lily holding a dark haired, green eyed toddler who pointed at him, "Mama, who dat?"))_

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine Mr. Potter," Snape seemed to regain his equilibrium. "Say goodbye to your friends, we must be going."

"Bye Patrick. Ma'am."

"Bye Heh-wib! Bye-bye!" Patrick waved madly.

"Another fan," Snape said as he led the way back into the station.

Harry grabbed his trunk and owl cage. Hedwig clung to his shoulder as he followed the potions professor. "Fabulous. Just what I needed. Though I think he was drawn in by Hedwig."

"Care to explain?"

"Ron and I were last to go through the barrier, behind the rest of the Weasleys. But it closed on us."

"The barrier never closes."

"Well it wouldn't let us through."

"Us. Where is Weasley?"

"Which one?"

Snape growled deep in his chest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got through the barrier with Percy, Ginny, and the twins. Ron and I were left behind. Ron got the brilliant idea to steal his father's car and fly it to school."

"And left you sitting there?"

"No I chose to stay sitting there!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a car that flies that Ron's never driven before. Are you saying I should have just jumped in and trusted we wouldn't end up scattered across the English countryside?"

Snape scowled as he led Harry to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Luckily he tried to go through the barrier hand first. It was like running into - well a solid brick wall. He pushed a few times, then slapped it.

Harry just watched him. His mouth was twitching just like Lily's did whenever she was trying not to laugh at him.

"Shut up Potter."

"I didn't say a word!" there was laughter in his voice.

"Come along," Snape turned and strode away. Harry followed him to a rusty door marked "High Voltage". They squeezed in, one man, one boy who was having trouble keeping track of where his feet were, one trunk, one cage, and one owl. Once the door closed, there was a flash of electricity overhead, when Snape opened the door again, they were standing on platform 9 ¾.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" a tall thin man asked. "Emergency entrance and exit is only for use during an emergency!"

"The barrier wouldn't let me through," Harry replied.

"Are you a wizard?"

"No he's a leprechaun," Snape snapped. "Of course he's a wizard. The barrier was closed to me as well."

Harry missed the rest of the exchange as he finally looked around and realized "The train's gone!"

"Trains run on time. We have schedules to keep."

Snape grasped his shoulder and turned him slightly. There just beyond the Hogwarts' Express tracks sat a smaller train, only two cars behind the locomotive. "It's the professors' transportation. It runs much faster than the Express so we have time to prepare for the evening."

"And so you don't have to ride with the students."

"And so we don't have to ride with the students. Except for the occasional idiot that misses the train."

Snape opened the door and helped Harry lift his trunk up. "There should be space for this on the floor."

A burst of laughter greeted them. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Sinistra were all seated around a table chatting with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh hell," Harry and Snape both muttered under their breath.

"Hello there Harry!" Lockhart leapt up to shake his hand, looking around (Harry supposed for a camera).

The women all gasped. "There was a problem with the barrier," Snape said before the women could fall into chaos. "It's been reported."

"Were you the only one left behind?" McGonagall asked.

"No. Ron took his dad's car to try to follow the train."

"How does he expect to…"

"The car flies," Harry interrupted to answer.

"Oh Merlin," McGonagall moaned. She swept out of the car with Sprout and Sinistra oh her heels.

The train lurched, shuddered, and began to move. Harry glanced out of the window. The train pulled out of the station. After a second or two, another soft jolt rippled through the car and the train began to run remarkably fast. The scenery outside rushed by at a dizzying pace and Harry turned away. Hedwig hooted and took flight to a shelf above the window.

"Well Harry," Lockhart grinned as Harry "We have time to get to know each other better!"

"Oh, sir, I think I know you quite well," Harry couldn't quite keep the attitude from his voice. Lockhart's smile lost its sparkle. "From reading your books," Harry quickly added.

"Well as pleasurable as this is," Snape said. "I have lesson plans to finish, please remain quiet or remove yourself to the other car."

"I actually have some more reading to do," Harry said.

"Oh of course," Lockhart followed the women into the next car.

Snape settled at a table and unpacked a bag. "You may remain, if you can remain quiet."

"Got it," Harry replied. He opened his trunk and dug through school books and supplies, searching. Finally his fingers found the soft cover of the Muggle paperbacks he'd picked up from a second hand store near his Aunt's home. He pulled them all out, considered them, and chose one to read.

"What is that?"

"A book," Harry replied.

"No," Snape rose and pointed down at the trunk. "That."

Harry looked. Snape had seen the remaining food items. "Oh, pastries, sandwiches, fruit. From the Hogwarts' Kitchen Elves."

"You stole food from Hogwarts?" Snape roared.

"No I bought it," Harry said. "I thought it would make things easier this summer."

"Potter…" Snape rubbed his forehead.

Pop.

An old House Elf appeared in front of them.

"Hizzy!" Harry greeted.

"Hello Lord Potter. Why is you not on the Express?"

"It's just Harry, remember, and uhm…"

"Slight problem with the barrier, Hizzy," Snape replied. "Perhaps you can solve a dilemma of a different variety."

Hizzy caught sight of the food in the trunk. "Harry did not eat all his food! Harry paid for all the food. Why did Harry not eat it all? Did Harry not like the food?" Hizzy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Harry is a growing boy."

"Hizzy, Hizzy," Harry said. "The food was delicious. But I spent the last month with the Weasley family. I ate the food Mrs. Weasley prepared. Believe me I ate plenty!"

Hizzy humphed, "Hizzy will be bringing your lunch soon." He started to walk out to the next car, then turned and pulled something from under his tea towel. Harry smiled as he saw that the coin he'd given Hizzy back in June now hung on a cord around his neck.

Snape reached down and snatched a fruit pastry from the trunk. "We will need to discuss this Potter."

"Why, professor? It really doesn't matter. I'm fine. We can talk. Just not now. Not here," Harry glanced over to where several portraits were watching them.

Snape nodded and returned to the table and his work.

Harry settled onto a bench with his book.

Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and fell asleep.

The trip passed in comfortable silence.

X * x * X

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Professor Flitwick met the train, blinking in shock as Harry emerged, dragging his trunk with Hedwig on his shoulder.

Once clear, Hedwig took off for the owlery.

"Can I wait here for the train?" Harry asked.

"It's several hours away," Flitwick replied. "You may return here with me this evening." He waved his wand, casting a spell to lighten the trunk's weight.

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir."

Harry trooped along behind the professors up to the castle. It felt so good to be back. He dragged his trunk through the main hall, up the stairs, all the way to Gryffindor Tower. It was so strange to be here with absolutely no students. The portrait entrance opened as he reached it and he went in, through the common room, and up to his dorm room where the door was now labeled '_Second Years_'. He dropped off his trunk, quickly changed into his school clothes and robe. Then he grabbed the few Muggle coins he'd managed to save this summer. His aunt frequently sent him to the local market to pick up things and she didn't always remember the coin change. He'd already decided to pass them along to the Elves.

He spent the next few hours in the kitchen, drinking tea, watching the preparations, and talking to Hizzy. He asked a few questions about Elfin Magic and found out that Elves weren't allowed to talk about their magic with underage wizards. All Hizzy would say was that it worked differently, like Goblins and other Magical Beings. So they discussed Hizzy's extended family (including Lotty) and Harry's summer. Hizzy was very curious about Dobby (though Harry didn't mention his name since he knew Dobby would be coming to work here eventually). And Harry captivated them all with the tale of little Patrick and Hedwig the 'Ow'.

The time came for Harry to meet Flitwick to travel down to Hogsmeade station. They walked together and Harry filled Flitwick in on the barrier being blocked, the flying car, and Ron. He tried to use a neutral tone but Flitwick glanced at him strangely a few times, so he may not have been successful.

Flitwick took his position to check in each student as they arrived and Harry went onto the platform to wait for his friends.

The train arrived and Percy was first off. "Harry! Harry Potter! What happened? Where's Ron?"

"There was a problem at the barrier," Harry answered. "Ron stole your Dad's car and said he'd fly it here."

Percy's eyes went wide. "He did WHAT?"

"Harry!" Fred and George emerged from the crowd, with Ginny between them. Percy turned to fill them in.

And Hermione reached the train exit. She looked across the throng of people and her eyes locked with his. Cedric reached up and swung her down to the platform and she raced to Harry.

Luna smiled at the couple as she and Neville approached. "Hello Harry."

"Hey Luna, welcome to Hogwarts!"

Luna had to join the rest of the first years in the boats across the lake. She rode over with Colin Creevey and his camera. Ginny was in a different boat.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville climbed into a carriage with the Weasley twins. It wasn't until they were underway that Harry realized he could see the Thestrals pulling the carriages. He squeezed Hermione's hand and she nodded as she looked in their direction.

They arrived at the castle and filed in to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione separated to opposite sides of the Gryffindor table so that they could face each other. Neville sat between Hermione and the space open for the first years. After a short time, the first years were led in to assemble in front of the Sorting Hat. McGonagall was in her customary place with the list of student names. The only professor missing from the head table was Snape as expected. Lockhart was grinning like an idiot. The hat began to sing.

"Same song?" Harry mouthed. Hermione nodded. Neville shrugged then nodded.

And the sorting began. One by one, nervous little firsties were called up to sit on the stool and the hat called out "Hufflepuff" "Slytherin" "Ravenclaw" "Gryffindor"

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Luna climbed up with a big smile on her face. The hat seemed to take forever before it looked like it sighed heavily. "RAVENCLAW!"

"What?" Neville shouted.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

Luna sat the hat down on the stool and skipped down to the Gryffindor table. She stepped between Hermione and Neville and kissed him, then her, then him again on the cheek. "I know what I'm doing. It's fine. I'll see you later," she whispered.

"Miss Lovegood," McGonagall called.

Luna blew a kiss to Harry, who lifted his hand as if to catch it. She giggled, then skipped her way back around the tables to join the Ravenclaw house.

McGonagall had to find her place on the list before she could continue. One by one the rest of the students were sorted until finally "Weasley, Ginevra!" was of course sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the family. She squeezed herself between the first years and Harry with a smile.

"Congratulations, Ginny," Harry said genuinely. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks Harry!" Ginny gushed in what were possibly the first words spoken in his presence. "I was so worried when you and Ron weren't on the train!"

Harry reached across the table with his palm up. Hermione placed her hand into it. The contact centered him. "It was very strange. I hope Ron gets here all right."

"Yeah," Ginny said much more subdued as she stared at their joined hands.

They had completely missed Dumbledore's welcome speech and were startled when the food appeared on the tables. Harry and Hermione parted to eat.

It was well towards the end of the meal when a huge crash was heard from outside. Two of the seventh year Hufflepuffs ran out of the Great Hall, returning a few minutes later to begin the rumor mill. Percy strode out importantly. Dumbledore and McGonagall followed and sent him back in. The whispers traveled through all four tables. Ron Weasley had crashed the flying car into the Whomping Willow tree on the grounds.

_AN – Yeah – some of you are going to hate me for this one. Crazy little Moon Girl knows what she's doing. So do I. And before anyone asks, I don't know what book Harry read on the train. He wouldn't tell me._


	19. 18 Second Year begins

Came out of the Darkness 18

Characters created by J.K. Rowling.

Lots of talking in this one.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting in their secret room. Waiting. But they didn't have to wait long. Humming a jaunty tune and skipping along, Luna appeared in the doorway. "Hello Lions!"

They swarmed her. Hermione started crying again. "Luna! You wrote that you were going to ask the hat for Gryffindor!"

Luna rested her cheek against Hermione's. "I couldn't. I'll explain everything. Stop leaking," she goosed her in the side. "Besides I am a Ravenclaw. I am very inquisitive, I love to learn. Curiouser and Curiouser"

Hermione laughed through her tears and pulled back to wipe her face. "OK Alice."

They moved to the seating area in front of the fireplace that instantly started a roaring, cheerful fire. Neville and Luna took the sofa, side by side, hand in hand. Harry and Hermione took chairs placed close together.

"I studied the history of the sorting. For well over a hundred years, there have always been forty students per class. Exactly forty. Twenty girls, twenty boys. And every class is evenly divided across the four houses," Luna reported. "If I'd gone into Gryffindor, then one of the girls would have taken my place in Ravenclaw. That would be meddling with someone else's fate. The hat would have allowed it, but I couldn't.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked. "I thought the hat sorted us by our personality. How can it be that the sorting is always even?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know. But maybe because the hat is linked to the Castle. And the Castle makes the lists. Each year, forty eleven year olds are invited to come study. If anyone refuses, then the Castle picks the next one to invite. So if a Hufflepuff refuses to come, then the Castle picks the next Hufflepuff on the list."

"But how…. The Hat is also linked to Fate," Harry realized. "And Fate would know everything about everyone. So even though the Hat offered Slytherin to me the first time, it… or is it a he…. Knew I would pick Gryffindor. Both times. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just seem… smarter," Hermione said. "Not that you weren't always smart."

He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it gently, "You're still the brains of this operation. And remember, I spent most of last year reading, bound to have absorbed some of it."

"I have to get back to my Common Room soon," Luna said. "We need to talk about this year."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand firmly. "I think we need to let things play out like they did originally."

Harry looked shocked. "What? We let Ginny be violated? We let people get attached by the Basilisk?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "Yes, we could go snatch the diary from her tonight. We could keep it all from happening. But I'm not sure we should. If we do, there will still be a Basilisk somewhere in the Chamber. It'll lie there dormant until someone else comes along to awaken it."

"We could just go in and kill it!" Harry protested.

"Fine, how?" Hermione said. "I don't have any idea what state it's in, do you? Or where? You said yourself that you only went in part of the Chamber; it could be spread over acres and acres. And if it lies dormant in an egg? How would you find it? Fawkes brought you the Hat which brought you the Sword of Gryffindor because you were in desperate need of it. I'm not sure you would be able to obtain it otherwise. Without the sword, we can't hope to destroy either the Basilisk or the diary." She finally paused for a breath.

"And there's Ginny," Luna spoke up. "If she is fated to be mesmerized by someone or something, it will happen. If not now, then some other time, some other wizard. If we let it happen now, we can help her."

"Also if we destroy the diary before You Know Who becomes fully corporeal, will the Horcrux be able to escape?" Neville asked.

Harry let out a low groan. "I don't know, and I don't disagree with anything, it's just…"

"Not in your nature to let bad things happen to people," Hermione smiled.

"And as horrible as it sounds, Ginny needs to learn," Neville said. "She's a Pure Blood. She knows not to trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain. And she had to realize that something was wrong. She was killing roosters, there had to be feathers. Blood on her hands."

Hermione interrupted, "Blackouts, I remember her telling us that."

Neville continued, "And she never told anyone. Not her parents, not her brothers, not a teacher. I'm not saying it is her fault." He raised his hands in surrender as they all started to protest. "That would like blaming an abused kid for being abused. She was a victim in this. But it still pisses me off! She should know better. This is a very dangerous world we live in. Nothing is as it seems. It's a harsh lesson but maybe it will keep her alive."

"She did seem… different by the next year," Hermione remembered. "She finally made friends with the girls in her dorm. She was more focused."

"No less obsessed with me," Harry rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Leave that part to me Harry," Hermione smiled and winked.

"OK, so we let this happen. All of it?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," Hermione shook her head. "There's no need to brew the Polyjuice Potion."

"Good, no cat-girl," Harry smiled. "But, how do we convince Ron that Draco isn't the Heir of Slytherin?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "With something we should have thought of the first time, Slytherin's topmost characteristic is slyness. How sly is it to boast around the Castle like Draco does? Riddle was quiet, cunning, intelligent, charming. The epitome of the Heir of Slytherin. Not exactly an accurate description of the Heir of Malfoy."

"You were twelve the first time through," Luna reminded. "And it's a lot easier to see everything when you look back. No blame. It's not allowed."

"I wish we'd been better friends then," Hermione said to her. "I wish it hadn't taken four years."

"We can't go back and change that," Luna shrugged.

Neville laughed, "Isn't that exactly what we're doing?"

Luna groaned, "You know what I mean. It happened that way. We learn from it." She glanced around the room. "Can I take some books with me?"

"Of course," Neville nodded. "They're yours too!"

"I brought a few more," Hermione said as she pulled them from her bag. "The Cravens sent me a list before I went to Diagon Alley."

"Have you met them yet?" Harry asked.

"No, just the letters. My Mum and Dad said they were very nice, if a bit formal."

"The Cravens have been gone from Britain for a century," Luna said. "It's nice that they are coming back."

Harry turned, "I though Cedric said they left about ten years ago. After the First Wizarding War."

"He must have meant the Spillover War," Neville explained. "They really need to name these things better. Why would they call the war with You Know Who the First one? That would assume there would be another one. The War against Grindelwald was called the Global Wizarding War. Wars with Goblins and Giants were named the same. The Spillover War was named because the Muggle conflicts between 1900 and 1911 spilled over into our world. You see during those ten years, Muggles…"

"Nev," Harry interrupted, "Muggle born and Muggle raised here. We have studied our own history."

"Oh right," Neville nodded. "Anyway some of the Lords thought the wizard should get involved to help end the conflicts. Others disagreed. Pretty soon we had a Wizarding War."

"The Cravens left Britain and moved to France," Luna came back with several books in her arms. "They are rumored to have been involved in both of the Muggle World Wars. My Dad says they made a profit from their involvement, but that they tried to help the side they thought was right. They helped rescue some people from the Focus Camps in Germany."

"Concentration," Hermione corrected in a whisper. "Concentration Camps."

"Oh," Luna nodded.

"Anyway," Neville said. "That was actually the First War that involved only wizard against wizard. Grindelwald was the Second. You Know Who was Third and now I guess Fourth."

"Actually the third never ended," Harry sighed, "It was just a temporary cease fire while Vol… sorry HE regrouped and recharged. Seriously, who assumes someone is dead without a body?"

"Third it is," Hermione agreed. "This time we finish it. We four."

"I wonder if we need seven – people I mean," Harry sighed.

"Why?" Luna asked. "Four is just as powerful a number as seven. Winter Spring Summer Fall – four. Earth Air Fire Water – four."

Neville continued, "Four stages of life – infancy, childhood, adulthood, elder. Four main points on a compass – North South East West."

"And we are the perfect four," Luna continued.

"Oh wow," Hermione blinked.

"OK, not the brightest one here," Harry said.

"Harry you are Air," Hermione said. "Your power over flight, your affinity to things that fly, owls, Hippogriffs, Dragons, your sharp perception of movement."

"So Neville is Earth," Harry realized. "His connection to everything that grows! What about you two?"

"Hermione is Fire," Luna smiled. "Her ability to conjure it, control it. Her passion and fury! Plus Potions. Potions have a lot to do with fire."

"And Luna is Water," Hermione finished, "Depth beyond measure. Looking at the surface is no indication as to what lies beneath."

"Plus I can speak Mermish and several fish languages," Luna said.

"Really?" Harry was amazed.

Luna took a deep breath, but Hermione interrupted, "Don't!" she looked to Harry, "Remember the egg?"

"Oh yeah," Harry winced. "But with the other fours, we're all the same. We're all children. Neville and I were born in summer; you two were born in fall."

"Another connection," Hermione said. "You and Neville were born a day apart, Luna and I only two days."

"Yes, but I'm older than you are, I'm older than you are," Luna sang. "We will have a birthday party together this year. I'll plan it. Wear a pretty dress."

Neville yawned, "We don't have to figure it all out tonight. We've agreed. We let things happen as they happen. We help Ginny but we don't interfere with the diary until it's time. "

"Right," Hermione picked up, "And no Polyjuice Potion."

"Right," Neville nodded, "Besides you did that at Christmas right? Harry's spending Christmas with me again this year."

"Great!" Harry grinned. "So we help where we can. So how do we convince everyone that a sixty foot snake is wandering the Castle undetected?"

Luna smiled back, "Did you read the book I gave you last Christmas? There's a whole chapter on Basilisks. It even mentions that if the eyes are seen indirectly, such as in a reflection, then a person may survive, though be petrified."

"Again, how in the hell did no one figure this out?!" Harry raged. "These are supposed to be TEACHERS!"

Hermione reached over and smoothed down his hair to calm him and suppress the magic ready to erupt. "Maybe this time, we should ask them."

"Also, depending on what your plans are in that regard," Neville swallowed hard. "You may want to consider what to do with the corpse. The thing isn't doing anyone any good dead in the Chamber. The value from the hide is enormous. It can be used to make protective gear. And the rest of it is priceless when it comes to potions ingredients. Every bit of the thing could be put to use. Not to mention the fang and venom can be used to destroy every single Horcrux."

"No one ever told me that!" Harry shook his head. "Not even Snape." He focused. "Professor Snape."

"It's almost curfew," Luna sighed. She gathered up the books she'd chosen and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Good night, see you in the morning."

They slipped into the chaos of the common room. It was obvious that McGonagall had yet to make an appearance (busy with her Deputy Headmistress duties to contact every first year student's parents with the results of the sorting and deal with any responding complaints).

"Where were you?" raged Ron to Harry.

"Down in our Quiet Room," Harry replied evenly.

"Quiet Room?" Ron snapped. "What's that?"

"A room for reading," Harry said.

"Reading," Ron snorted. "I thought you'd given that up." He gave Neville and Hermione a derisive look. "Among other things."

Harry took a deep breath, "Ron I am allowed to have other friends. Besides I thought you were mad at me for not going along with your stupid plan."

Ron just shrugged, "Got here didn't I. Everybody's talking about it."

"I got here too," Harry replied easily. "But your parents never came for the car."

"Barrier was blocked."

"There's an emergency portal."

Ron just shrugged again and turned away.

Hermione rubbed his back and slipped her hand into his. "Easy, my love."

"Yeah," Harry replied running a hand through his own hair. "I'm fine. It's going to be a long year."

AN – Yeah I made a little boo-boo a few chapters back. I wanted the Cravens gone for a long time, not realizing that the "First Wizarding War' was against Voldemort (I assumed the First war was some time ago – my fault – but again why call it the First War – we didn't call it World War I until after World War II.) So I cheated a bit and rewrote Wizarding history. – My story, My World, My rules.


	20. 19 Second year

Came out of the Darkness 19

**Characters and situations by J.K. Rowling**

**The next chapters will cover years two and three. Kinda quick as most things play out as J.K. Rowling intended and I'm only going to focus on the changes being made by our quartet and will assume readers have a basic understanding of what else happened. It'll be years four and five that I go way off book.**

X * X

Molly Weasley's howler came during breakfast as expected. Screaming at Ron for the car theft, congratulating Ginny for getting into Gryffindor, then shredding itself at the table. Conversation quickly returned to normal. There was nothing about abandoning Harry or the fact that they had never returned to the car lot.

X * X

Classes began. Harry began to wish he had a Time Turner. Between Quidditch practice, classes, and homework, there was barely any time left.

But Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hermione found time to gather in the Muggle Library or the Quiet Room. Unfortunately Ron had blabbed to everyone about the Quiet Room. Some exploring revealed that there were actually four rooms along the corridor. So their Quiet Room was still theirs, but there were more people tramping up and down the corridor. The twins claimed the last one, and despite the noise suppression built in, frequent explosions could be heard. The others liked that it was a private place where they could gather with friends from other houses.

Ginny was seen with the diary almost immediately. She stayed quiet, off to herself. She avoided her dorm mates who quickly broke into two sets of best friends. They were nice enough and tried to connect with her but she rebuffed them. After a while they stopped trying.

The girls were all still mental over Lockhart. Except, thankfully, for Luna and Hermione, who theorized that perhaps his 'charming' smile was just that, charmed. A specific charm to enthrall the witches of the world. It seemed to astound him that neither Hermione nor Luna responded beyond polite respect. Hermione commented to Harry that once one had seen the strings, it was never the same to watch a marionette dance.

They repotted Mandrake roots. Potentially dangerous things to introduce to second years but invaluable as the year played out.

Luna's dorm mates were friendlier, even though she spent a lot of time outside of the House. Of course it might have a lot to do with her being friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived and tended to frown if his friends weren't treated well. And with Cedric, who was becoming more and more the handsome champion of Hufflepuff. She made more friends through the Muggle Book Library, especially since she read as much as Hermione and recalled everything. She was also insatiably curious and friendly. More open then she had been.

But it was Harry's reminder to the students that even though Muggles didn't know magic existed, it still was as real as it gets. So just because they didn't know about Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkack didn't mean they didn't exist. The natural curiosity of the Ravenclaws overwhelmed any misgivings and soon Luna had fans in her House (if not real true friends as Hermione, Harry, and Neville were to her) and she never was without shoes or other personal items (except those snatched by the Nargles and taken to the Forbidden Forest.)

Harry had his own fan, Colin Creevey constantly underfoot. But he tried to remain patient and friendly. Surprisingly this worked well as Colin quickly calmed down the rabid fan activity. He was rarely seen without his camera, but took pictures of many people and things in his new world instead of just Harry. Harry and Neville helped him put the photos into a small album, and Harry even loaned him Hedwig to fly the parcel to the boy's Muggle family to share his new life.

They had Hermione and Luna's birthday party down in the Quiet Room on the day in between their birthdays. It started out just the four of them (in fancy clothes at Luna's insistence) with cake and tea from the Hogwarts Elves. But soon the other Gryffindors drifted down, until it became too crowded, and the party was moved back to the common room. Thankfully, no one objected to having Luna in the Tower and no one mentioned Hermione's age, though it's possible no one thought it to be an issue.

Malfoy's father bought his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. Though Harry realized as good a flyer as Draco was, he might have earned a spot on his own. But Draco wanted to be a Seeker, so this guaranteed it. But this time when Hermione insulted him, and he called her a Mudblood, Ron didn't react. No attempted cursing of Malfoy, no vomiting of slugs. He just stood there with a tight look on his face as the twins advanced, followed by the rest of the team, only to be blocked by the Slytherin team. A passing Snape intervened and sent the Gryffindors away, allowing the Slytherins to practice.

"Guess he really doesn't like me this time," Hermione whispered.

"You say this like it's a bad thing," Harry replied with a kiss to her temple as they separated for the night.

X * X

Halloween night, the blood red words appeared on the wall - _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_ with Mrs. Norris petrified and hanging. And the panic and rumors began. But while Hermione of course knew he could hear the Basilisk in the walls, Harry was careful not to respond to the sound where Ron could see.

Hermione still asked for and received information about the Chamber. She did it deliberately so that the other students would pass the word along. It was often discussed at any gathering of students.

Harry's arm was broken by Dobby's cursed Bludger during his first Quidditch match of the season. And despite Hermione's attempt to intervene, the bones in his arm were vanished by the incompetent Lockhart. Harry spent the night in the hospital wing, confronted Dobby, and witnessed young Colin carried in petrified. (And of course Dumbledore made sure he overheard the confirmation that the Chamber had been opened.) He'd hoped that by quelling the boy's fascination, that perhaps he'd save him from this. But as Luna was quick to point out, perhaps he was fated to go through this. He would survive. But as Hermione said it wasn't in Harry's nature to let bad things happen to people.

X * X

The Muggle Library was the scene of the next attempt to help. Harry 'discovered' the chapter on Basilisks in his book from Luna. There were three other creatures with which contact could cause varying degrees of paralysis up to and including petrification. During one of the inevitable conversations about the incident with Colin, Harry brought up all four creatures. They ended up having a mini lecture in the Great Hall with Harry reading the chapters aloud under the watchful eye of Care of Magical Creatures Professor Kettleburn. Students, Muggle Born and Wizard raised alike, sat and took notes as to each creature, its description, and what to do if confronted with one. After all, Harry mentioned, most dangerous creatures don't care who or what they eat.

"A snake, for example, will not care which mouse in the field it consumes. What it catches, it kills."

Kettleburn added a few things that were not in the book and corrected a few others, reminding them that the book was written by a single wizard who had his own view of the world. He reminded them not to believe everything they read but rather to add the new information to what they already knew in order to make decisions about what they believed. The quartet found themselves somewhat disappointed that Kettleburn would retire before they got a chance to take his class. Not that they didn't love Hagrid, but this man seemed to be a wise and practical wizard. Though they couldn't blame him for wanting to keep what body parts he had left.

The meeting had several students asking how a creature could run loose in the Castle unnoticed.

No one could answer them.

X * X

They all participated in Lockhart and Snape's lesson on dueling. Battling against Draco. But this time when the snake appeared from Draco's wand. Harry reacted differently.

Of course, Lockhart's spell simply tossed the snake around, angering it. The snake coiled up as Justin Finch-Fletchley stumbled back.

"Justin stay still," Harry yelled in English. "Get away from him, snake!" Then he repeated the message in Parseltongue, adding "What's wrong with you?"

And he listened to the snake, "Where am I? What is this place? Where are my babies?"

"Just hold a minute, be still," Harry replied in the snake's language. Then he turned to Snape who stood in shock, "Professor, she's afraid, can you send her back to wherever Draco brought her from? She was with her babies there."

Snape blinked rapidly and advanced. He cast a spell silently and the snake disappeared.

Ron grabbed his arm and tried to yank him away but Harry resisted.

"Mr. Potter, how… how long have you been able to speak to snakes?" Snape asked.

Harry just looked at him with what he hoped was a confused expression, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"What are you playing at?" Draco asked. "You just spoke Parseltongue!"

"I…." Harry was still looking at Snape, who nodded. "I just didn't want Justin to get hurt." He turned to the Muggleborn boy, "You should know about snakes, they focus their attack on what's moving."

The students were dismissed and Harry could only hope that he'd done some good.

X * X

But Justin and Nick were the next victims. Harry was taken to Dumbledore's office where he saw Fawkes burst into flames then be reborn. Harry denied hurting anyone, denied there being anything to tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore dismissed him.

But as he was leaving Harry paused, "Sir, it's just… what I've read, these creatures that could be causing this, they're all big. It's hard to imagine anything loose in the school without someone, at least one of the ghosts or the portraits, seeing something."

"It is a mystery Harry," Dumbledore replied. "One we must work to solve, or we risk the closure of the school."

Harry held it together until he got to the Quiet Room with Neville, Hermione, and Luna then he ranted and raged, "Sure, Harry it's quite a mystery. No one can solve it but you Harry. Save our bloody asses again Harry. Be the hero, but no pressure!" Hermione let him vent it all out, then wrapped him in her arms and laid her cheek against his. Neville and Luna joined them, Luna behind Harry, Neville embracing Hermione. "Thanks guys."

X * X

Ron mentioned, as everyone did, that he wondered who the Heir could be. He mentioned Draco once as someone who hated Muggleborns. But with Hermione's logical response, he let the matter drop.

X * X

Now that they were watching closely, it was obvious that Ginny was distraught. Hermione tried to talk to her, but there was obviously already some jealousy in play, so she backed away. Harry and Neville decided the best track was to constantly hound her older brothers as to her condition. It was difficult as Percy had a new girlfriend, the twins were inventing Merlin knew what, and Ron varied between reveling in being friends with Harry, and pouting when he spent time with Neville. But they kept at it. They blamed it on being at school for the first time, away from their parents, not having close friends. Anything to get them to notice their baby sister. The twins were the first to try to intervene. George one day snatched the diary from her as she was writing, causing a full blown tantrum in the common room and a violent stinging hex that slashed across George's hand. From that moment on, Fred and George were on her every minute. The only time she was out of their sight was when she was in class or asleep. And Harry suspected they had cast a spell to know if she got out of bed even to run to the toilet.

X * X

The holidays were upon them quickly. Ron had tried pushing for Harry to remain at school with him, but then the twins announced that they had contacted their mother with the concerns over Ginny. The Weasleys would be going home for Christmas.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were remaining for whatever reason but Harry didn't care. He was off to Longbottom Manor for another glorious two weeks.

He was greeted like an old friend by everyone from family to elf. He gushed over growing children, expressed sympathy to the ones lost to the ravages of time. He spoke to several of Neville's uncles, who were not able to sit in the Gathering of Lords (as being younger brothers to Frank and Neville being next in line) but could still give him some insight. He spent hours talking to Lotty about House Elf law and customs. He couldn't get anything out of the Elf about how his magic worked (not allowed as Hizzy had told him the beginning of the year).

Christmas Day came along with an avalanche of gifts. A ton of clothing (again outfitting him from the skin out), another warm cloak and boots from the same family as the previous year, a multitude of books, a few magical toys suitable for twelve, sweets. It would take him the entire train ride home to write out the thank you notes. He quietly went through his older clothing and pulled out things he no longer had any need of and bagged them for the Longbottom New Year's Day gathering.

Hermione and Luna were dropped off on the day before New Year's Eve. Both had fancy new dresses to wear for the Ball. This year's ball was much nicer as Sanders was banned from the event (and the Longbottom property for all eternity per Neville). The Malfoys were also absent, but Cedric came with his parents. They had a wonderful night, capped off with an extensive fireworks display.

New Year's Day brought the gathering from the village. Young Alexander who'd just been six weeks old last year, was up and running the floors after a giggling Hissy (who just loves babies) with his still tired looking parents trying to keep up. Little Amy was in the midst of the terrible twos and her and her parents left quickly.

Harry had a long conversation with Robert, who was enjoying his first year at the Wenlock School of Magic (the public Wizarding school), and several other young boys and girls. He quietly passed on his old, gently used clothing as well as a large box of various supplies he'd purchased through owl mail order. Scrolls, ink, quills, potions ingredients, everything he thought could be useful in their pursuits. Hermione and Luna had already sent their dresses from last year and two younger girls were thrilled to get them for their Christmas events.

In all it was an amazing holiday.

X * X

But then they returned to Hogwarts.

Ron was sulking. And the twins were worse. Apparently Ginny had complained over their overprotective streak and they'd been told to leave her be. When they protested, their mother grounded them for most of the holidays. So within a few weeks, Ginny was back to her silent, sitting-in-a-corner-by-herself, writing-in-her-journal mode. The twins were back in the quiet room making things explode. And Ron was attached to his hip. Neville tried to give them some space and time, hoping that the friendship could survive. Hermione was frequently off with Luna, researching and planning ahead. They knew what they had to do for this year; the girls were already planning for next.

Harry and Ron came across the Diary in the flooded bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Ron was an idiot (again, big surprise) and insulted the sensitive ghost girl. It also angered Harry that Ron didn't recognize the Diary as Ginny's constant companion since September.

Harry waited until the dreaded Valentine's Day complete with the dwarves dressed in cupid costumes delivering singing Valentines. Then with a nervous look to Neville, Hermione, and Luna, he took up a quill and wrote in Tom Riddle's Diary. He was again, dragged into the bogus scenario created by the future Dark Lord which blamed Hagrid for the entire event fifty years earlier.

"And Dumbledore just believed Riddle," Harry snarled. "Just like with Sirius. No trial. No evidence. Just one man's word and bam no more magic for Hagrid."

The Quiet Room was actually quiet for once. Everyone was down in the Great Hall for dinner. The quartet was eating sandwiches provided by Hizzy and the Elves.

"We're working on Sirius Harry," Hermione soothed. "We'll be ready."

"I HATE that he's still in Azkaban. It's not fair!"

"You have to let him break himself out, Harry," Luna said. "He's got to want it bad enough to do it himself. He's been in there for over ten years and he's had the means to escape all that time."

Harry sighed deeply.

X * X

A short time later his dorm room was ransacked and the diary disappeared

X * X

Then all hell broke loose in Hogwarts. Hermione avoided being petrified. But in her place five more students fell victim to the curse. Including a half blood.

And two pure bloods.

The Governors of Hogwarts including Lord Malfoy descended on the school demanding something be done immediately. Hagrid was taken away to Azkaban, calling back over his shoulder about 'following the spiders'. Dumbledore took his suspension with a smile, reminding everyone that the Castle was loyal to him and all those who supported him. He tried to catch Harry's eye, but Harry looked away.

"Why would Ginny set the Basilisk on pure bloods this time?" Harry whispered to Hermione during a History of Magic lecture.

"Maybe she lost control of the beast. Or is trying to assert more control. I don't know."

"It's different."

"Yeah."

X * X

Harry, Ron, and Neville 'followed the spiders' deep into the Forbidden Forest along with Hagrid's dog Fang. Harry had made the command decision to not only force Ron to accompany them, despite his terror of spiders, but also to leave Hermione and Luna behind. He needed to go into the woods, to make contact with the Acromantula spider Aragog and have irrefutable proof of Hagrid's innocence both this time and the last. He needed to make the memory with Ron (again) and Neville (this time) so that when pressed, they could both testify that he was telling the truth. But he didn't see any benefit to including the girls, so he didn't.

After hearing Aragog's tired voice tell his tale from fifty years ago, and their narrow escape in the Weasley's rogue car (so there was a good side to Ron's theft) they returned to the castle to discover Hermione and Luna waiting with the information that Ginny had vanished and the Governors' were beginning to plan the shutdown of the school.

All five students raced to Lockhart's classroom to find him packing. After getting a confession as to his trickery, they forced him to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

X * X

At the entrance to the Chamber, Harry panicked. He knew if he and Ron went down with Lockhart, he would face Riddle and the Basilisk alone. But he wasn't sure what would happen if they all went. He opened the entrance using Parseltongue, but then froze. "Uh," Harry grimaced. "Not sure about this."

"Good thought Harry, good thought," Lockhart gave his charming smile, "We should just…"

"You should just shut up," Ron snapped. "That's my sister down there."

"Maya…"

"Don't even think it, Harry James Potter," Hermione snapped. "We are in this together this time."

"Right," he said, though he was thinking, she's scary sometimes. "Luna, Neville," Harry said. "One of you should wait here; find a way to keep the entrance open."

"I'll wait," Luna nodded. "It's for the best."

"You just don't want to get dirty," Neville teased.

"Well there is that."

"Nev," Harry said, "Once we get down there, you should keep a post. You can yell up if we need help. Ron, Hermione, and I will go with Lockhart."

"Oh, I could…" Lockhart began.

"Go first," Harry said with a wave of his wand. "Good thought."

X * X

Lockhart's spell, cast with Ron's damaged wand, brought the ceiling down between the two of them and Harry and Hermione.

"What in the hell?" Neville asked.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" the memory wiped Lockhart asked cheerfully.

"No one sir, why don't you take a nap?" Neville cast a gentle relaxation charm and the wizard calmly lay down and began to snore. "Harry, Hermione, you hurt?"

"No Nev, we're fine," Harry replied. "You guys try to clear some of this out so we can get back through. Hermione and I are heading in." They took hands and turned to face their fate.

X * X

Hermione knelt over the stricken form of Ginny Weasley, with Harry standing blocking her from the now corporeal form of 16 year old Tom Riddle. In the arrogance of most megalomaniacs, Tom arrogantly told them all of what had transpired that year. How he had gently wooed Ginny through the Diary. How he manipulated her into killing the roosters, opening the Chamber, awakening the Basilisk and setting it loose in the Castle. He told them how TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE became I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "So you hate your common Mudblood name but you use every bit of it to create your new name? You couldn't just pull another name out of the air?" he snorted.

Riddle went into a rage and called forth the Basilisk. Harry and Hermione ran hand in hand trying to avoid the creature.

Then in coming around a bend, Hermione suddenly released her grip, "Harry close your…." And her hand went still, hard, cold.

"No," Harry cried out as he caught her in his arms and laid her down. "No no no no no no no no no."

X

X

X

Yes I am evil. I'm OK with that.


	21. 20 The Chamber of Revealed Secrets

Came out of the Darkness 20

Characters and situations by J.K. Rowling

Harry couldn't breathe. There was no air. His heart had stopped when hers did. He just knelt over her still form.

Then in his head, he heard her voice, sure as if she was standing there, "Get up off your ass Harry. Finish this!"

"Hermione?"

"GO! I'll be right here."

Then he heard the unique cry of the phoenix. He turned to see Fawkes flying towards him carrying the Sorting Hat. He grabbed it out of the air and yanked it down over his head.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the hat said. "Tears?"

"My wife. My Hermione."

"Is petrified and will recover," came the soothing response. "We have little time. I can see your plan. Yes it is a good one. Cunning even. I may come to see you next year. Sitting in the Headmaster's Office can get rather boring. Take your sword young Gryffindor. Slay the beast, save the girl, save the world."

Clunk.

"Ouch," Harry complained. "Could have warned me!"

"No fun in that," the hat replied.

Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and prepared to do battle with the now eyeless Basilisk (thanks to Fawkes). He still took an envenomed fang to the arm as he impaled the giant snake through the roof of its mouth. He used the venom and fang to destroy the Diary which restored Ginny to consciousness.

"Harry!" she cried. "It was horrible. Riddle made me!"

He'd forgotten. How badly it hurt. How the venom flowed like acid through his arm, up to his shoulder, down. How he had expected to die when it reached his heart. Burning fire. Agony.

"Ginny, go down through the corridor, find Ron, get help. Get Professor Snape. Tell him Hermione has been petrified. And I have been poisoned. Go Ginny!"

Then Fawkes landed next to him and wept into his wound. He felt the venom withdraw with the first touch of the cool tears. The pain eased, the fire extinguished. He smiled slightly in relief.

"Are you all right now? Can we go?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine but Hermione isn't. Go."

"Harry I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

And Harry snapped, "Yes. You could have. At any time. You could have stopped writing into a journal that obviously could think for itself! We tried to be your friend. But Tom Riddle was so much nicer wasn't he?"

Ginny's chin quivered and her eyes filled with tears.

And Harry's anger evaporated. "I'm sorry. I forgot you are only eleven. It'll be all right. Follow the corridor and get help."

Ginny scrambled up and fled.

Harry rose shakily and made his way to where Hermione lay. "It's done, Maya." He tossed the journal down and stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor just to be certain.

"I'm OK Harry. I'm here." Again the voice in his head. Calm and clear.

He sat down and took her stone hand between his. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

He sighed heavily. "Snape has finished the Mandrake Restorative Draught. Hopefully he'll bring some with him."

"Harry! Hermione!" Neville's voice reached him. "Where are you?"

"Here!" Harry turned.

"Oh Merlin! Ron is taking Ginny and Lockhart back to the girls' lavatory. Luna conjured a rope from somewhere to get them up. Ginny said you both were hurt."

"We need Snape," Harry said. "We need to get out of here."

"I don't know if we can carry her." Neville suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hogwarts Elves. We're still within the grounds!"

"Hizzy! Hizzy! Please come," Harry called.

There was a soft pop, "Yes Lor… Harry. Why is you down here? It is most dangerous down here!"

"Yeah, I figured that out," Harry replied. "Can you magic us to the Hospital Wing?"

With a snap of his own fingers, Hizzy instantly transported all three of them along with the Sorting Hat and Sword. When they appeared, Poppy Pomfrey shrieked, startling Snape who was carrying the entire stock of Mandrake Restorative Draught. He glared at her as he lowered the tray of vials.

"Professor, please help," Harry begged.

Snape took in the petrified girl, the disheveled boys in one glance and swooped down to lift Hermione to a cot. He and Poppy checked her over quickly. "Petrified."

"Yeah, noticed that," Harry snapped. "Fix her."

"The Draught has to sit for one more hour," Snape explained. "But then it will be ready."

A shudder went through Harry and he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Potter, come with me. We need to go see the Headmaster," Snape ordered.

"I'm not leaving her," Harry retorted.

"I'll stay with her, Harry," Neville said. "Just come back within an hour, OK."

"Go Harry," came Hermione's voice in his head. "This isn't over yet, remember."

Harry scowled but nodded and followed Snape up to the Headmaster's Office.

Just inside, Harry was tackled by Luna. "Harry! The Headmaster was just about to send help down into the Chamber."

"We got Hermione to the Hospital Wing," Harry squeezed her.

"She's hurt?"

Harry had to take a calming breath, "She's been petrified by the Basilisk."

Molly Weasley shrieked loudly, "Basilisk?"

Harry hadn't noticed the Weasley's presence in the Headmaster's Office. He gave Luna one last hug then released her. "Neville is sitting with Hermione. Why don't you go on down?" Then he turned and laid the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor on Dumbledore's Desk. "The Dark Lord was controlling Ginny through an old journal. She opened the Chamber of Secrets and set the Basilisk loose." And, go.

Chaos. Voices overlapping. Arthur and Molly raging. Ginny crying and trying to explain. Dumbledore's calm almost cheerful tones. And Snape just standing there in silent shock and amazement.

Harry just stood back and watched it all.

"Ginny! You know better than to trust something unless you can see where it keeps its brain," Arthur scolded.

Then Dumbledore sent Ginny down to the Hospital Wing with her parents, for rest and chocolate.

"I should go prepare to administer the Restorative," Snape said. "Potter?"

"I need a moment with Mr. Potter, Severus," Dumbledore smiled.

Snape nodded then looked to Potter, "Forty minutes, if you plan to be there when she wakens."

"Absolutely, thank you sir," Harry replied.

Dumbledore praised his loyalty. Convinced that was the reason Fawkes came to him with the Sorting Hat. It was midway through the adoration that the door slammed open and Lucius Malfoy strode in with Dobby on his heels.

Dumbledore cheerfully briefed Malfoy. Dismissed his reminder that the Headmaster had been suspended. When the conversation wound down, Harry subtly picked up the journal and wrapped it in a sock he'd carried in his pocket for just this incident.

He turned and slammed the book into Lucius' hand, "Guess you'll be wanting this back. It's dead now sir."

Lucius tossed away the sock, directly at Dobby, who caught it easily and began to crow about his freedom.

"You cost me my servant!" Lucius snarled and yanked his wand from his cane and pointed it directly at Harry's face.

"Now, Lucius, I'm quite sure it was an accident," Dumbledore said with pure merriment in his voice.

Lucius froze in place, eyes locked with Harry's. He slowly withdrew his wand and replaced it. Harry's was still in his pocket. Dumbledore's was not in sight.

"Harry," Dumbledore began.

"I'm going down to wait for Hermione." Harry left the office without being dismissed.

Down in the Hospital Wing, Snape was checking over the petrified students. He didn't say a word as Harry entered carrying a small wrapped package.

"Harry," Ginny called out.

"Oh Harry, thank you," Molly enveloped him in a smothering hug, which he accepted stiffly. She sniffled slightly as he pulled back. "Make room boys," she ordered to the Weasley boys gathered around Ginny's bed.

"Actually I'm here to see Hermione," Harry replied. "Excuse me."

Molly's mouth tightened, Ginny's face fell, Ron pouted. Harry ignored them and went to Hermione's side.

Luna gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, "We'll go, give you some space now. Come to us when you need us."

They passed Lucius in the corridor. He paused at the door to the Hospital, catching Snape's eye, then he left the Castle.

Harry lost track of time as he sat there. Hermione's voice was silent now and he was afraid.

Snape walked over with Draught, "It's ready Potter." He leaned down and poured the entire vial down Hermione's stone throat.

It only took a few seconds before she began to stir. First her fingers flexed, then her foot and -hand. She took a deep rattling breath and blinked. She coughed and whispered, "Harry," in a very hoarse voice.

"I'm here Maya, I'm right here," Harry caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Everything's fine. The Basilisk is dead. So is the journal. Ginny's fine."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Tired."

Poppy covered her with a soft blanket. "She'll sleep for a few hours. Come with me Mr. Potter. I want to examine you now."

"Just a moment please," Harry said. "Professor, could we do Colin next, please?"

Snape nodded.

The first thing Colin asked for was his camera.

"It's gone Colin," Harry replied gently. "It was destroyed. But here," he opened the packaged he'd brought in. He pulled out a new camera and gently dropped the strap over Colin's head. "Brand new. Ready for a thousand new photographs."

"Wow," Colin yawned heavily. "Thanks Harry." And he dropped off to sleep.

X * X

Snape entered the room without invitation or greeting. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know."

Snape stood there panting heavily. "Did you know what it was?"

"Yes and no."

"Did you know what it would do?"

"NO!" Lucius finally showed some emotion. He slammed to his feet and threw the glass of whiskey he'd been drinking across to shatter against the fireplace. "Do you actually think I would risk the lives of children? Of my SON?!"

"Talk to me," Snape demanded.

Narcissa was drawn in by the commotion. "What's going on? Sev? Is it Draco?"

"The Castle is safe," Snape reported. "Draco is fine. Your husband gave the Dark Lord's Diary to the Weasley girl. She opened the Chamber and released a Basilisk. Harry Bloody Potter played the hero again tonight."

"Lucius! How could you?!" Narcissa yelled.

"I don't know," he said again. "I was gathering things to get rid of. Damn Ministry Raids. And I found the book in the cellar dungeons. I don't remember taking it with me to Diagon Alley but I remember dropping it into the girl's cauldron. I don't know what possessed me."

"The same thing that possessed the girl," Snape replied more calmly. "The Dark Lord."

"He wouldn't," Lucius shook his head.

"Oh really, why not?" Narcissa replied. She walked over and poured three glasses of whiskey. "A Basilisk? How is that possible?"

Snape shook his head, "I don't know. The young Weasley boy said the skin it shed was over fifty feet long."

"You haven't seen it?" Lucius asked.

Snape shook his head, "Dumbledore has already resealed the Chamber entrance. Says no good can come of it." He slammed back the whiskey, wincing at the burn. "I should get back."

Narcissa walked him to the door and let him leave with a kiss to his cheek. She walked back to Lucius's study.

"Luc? Where's Dobby?"

Lucius groaned and rubbed his face.

"Oh, you didn't! What am I supposed to tell his mother?!" Narcissa turned and slammed out of the room and up the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable in there Lord Malfoy! And clean up that glass!"

Lucius let out a long breath and glanced over to the couch that would be his bed for the night. He was thankful yet again that he'd chosen a long comfortable one for the room.

Narcissa went up to the fourth floor and knocked on a door at the end of the hall. "Mossy? It's Cissa."

"Come in," came a frail voice. An extremely old elf sat in her specially designed wheel chair. "What is all the fussing?"

X * X

A few days later, Snape was requested to come to the Main Hall. At the foot of the stairs sat Harry Potter surrounded by at least a dozen Goblins. Filch stood off to the side, shifting from foot to foot.

"What is this?" Snape snapped.

"Gotta Knut on you?" Harry replied.

"What for?"

"For your portion of the Basilisk," Harry said holding out his hand. "The Goblins are going to take whatever you can't use for potions. I understand the hide makes excellent boots."

"Boots, gloves, protective gear," Griphook recited. "Of which you will receive four sets. Master Snape will receive the standard Master discount. And we are prepared to offer all other students and professors a discount as well. Give the boy a Knut, Master Snape so we can begin this."

"Professor?" Harry asked. "There is only one other condition," he accepted the coin. "I must ask that you keep a fang, intact, with the venom, in an unbreakable container in your potions stores. It's something that will explain itself later. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"I'm ready Harry," Colin ran up. Camera swinging by its strap. Hermione, Luna, and Neville followed more sedately. "Anyone else coming?"

"No," Harry replied.

Harry led the way to the Chamber, greeting Moaning Myrtle as they passed. He re-opened the entrance and made his way down, Colin snapping photos all along the way.

"WOW," Colin was amazed at his first sight of the full Basilisk. "All I saw were the eyes! Where are they?"

"Around here somewhere," Harry replied. "Unless Fawkes ate them."

"Ugh," Hermione winced.

"Potter," Snape rubbed his forehead, "This… this is worth thousands of galleons. Hundreds of thousands."

"You calling us cheats," a Goblin snarled. "We made the deal, fair and square."

"No, I meant me," Snape defended. "I can't take this for a Knut."

"Professor, can I assume that most of the potions will be used by the school?" Harry asked.

"Well yes but…."

Harry shrugged, "So why should you pay me for the ingredients? I understand that I own it because I killed it, but that means it's mine to do with as I wish. There's no point to just let it lay in the Chamber."

"Are you refusing the carcass?" Griphook asked.

"No," Snape replied. "I'll take the parts."

Griphook nodded, "They will be delivered within the week. Let's go!"

X * X

Harry sighed as they loaded into the Hogwarts' Express for the trip home.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Just trying to remember what I did that made Marge blow up like she did. Not sure if I even knew last time."

She smiled and cuddled close, "I'm sure it'll come to you."

THANKS for the reviews and PMs! I appreciate each and every one even if I don't reply (I can reply or I can write, I choose write). I even get a kick out of the complaints, especially by the ones who've never written a story, they make me smile.


	22. 21 First half of summer

Came out of the Darkness 21

**Characters from the mind of J.K. Rowling**

Hermione dozed against Harry's shoulder on the trip back to London on the Express. Harry passed the time reading quietly through a more advanced book on Legimancy / Occlumency. Neville and Luna sat across from them, chatting softly. Ron had come in to join them, but after being shushed twice, he'd left.

Harry gently woke Hermione as they reached the Station at King's Cross.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," she said. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"You did," he teased. "You just slept through it. I was quite content with your head on my shoulder."

"Such a gentleman."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Harry whispered.

"Me too," she replied. "I'm going to be so far away. But we knew Hedwig can find me in France so write to me. Let me know you're safe and well. Especially once Marge visits."

"I will. You know I suck at letter writing, but I'll stay in touch."

They packed up the few things they'd pulled for the trip as the train puffed to a stop. They descended to the platform hand in hand. Harry loaded both of their trunks onto a trolley and pushed it out into the main station. They met Hermione's parents who took her things. With a final hug, Hermione was bundled into her parents' car and driven away.

Harry stood until the car was out of sight, then he turned. He took his trunk off of the trolley along with Hedwig in her cage. He lifted his head.

Coming face to face with Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Lord Malfoy," Harry greeted. He was aware of Snape sweeping toward them. Dressed in Muggle clothing, probably confirming all the students were retrieved from the station.

"Yes, well," Lucius replied. "As I will no doubt spend most of my summer defending my actions in the Headmaster's Office, I wanted to spend a few moments with my son before he and his mother left on holiday."

"What are you talking about father?" Draco asked.

"Luc?" Severus shook his head, "What?"

Harry met Lucius' gaze evenly and shrugged, "Dumbledore didn't seem to think it was any big deal. So I why should I?"

"POTTER!" Vernon Dursley shrieked, causing many a head to turn toward him. Petunia had been tugging on her husband's arm, until she caught sight of Snape. Her mouth dropped open and she stared openly.

"Excuse me," Harry's back tightened up as he walked between Lucius and Snape.

Snape took a step after him, staring at Petunia. Lucius caught his arm and held tight. "Sev."

Snape shook himself and looked back, "What?"

"He really didn't say anything, did he?"

Snape shook his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Dumbledore reported the Diary to the Ministry, but I assume if anything was to come of it, it would have already."

"It did," Lucius replied. He gave Draco a gentle shove and pointed to the wall a short distance away. Draco complied instantly. Lucius moved to stand facing away from Severus, shoulder to shoulder, mouth to ear. "I received a formal written reprimand from Fudge. I am suspended from the Gathering of Lords and the Wizengamot for one year. I was talking about what I did in the Headmaster's Office." When Snape just looked at him in confusion, Malfoy continued at a low whisper. "I pulled my wand on Potter, in front of Dumbledore. I was infuriated. But Dumbledore didn't react at all. He would have let me hurt that child."

"No," Snape replied. "Let you hurt the precious Golden Boy…. Never. Barely lets anyone reprimand him in school."

"He didn't pull his wand. He didn't even get up. Just sat there with his hands folded in front of his face, damn sparkling smile on his face. I could have KILLED the boy."

"Would you have?"

"Not once I regained my senses. He's just a boy."

Snape was silent for a moment, "I wonder… could he truly believe that the boy is invulnerable?" Lucius just shrugged silently. Snape asked, "Why were you so angry?"

"Potter tricked me into freeing Dobby with a sock."

Snape let out a bark of a laugh, "How was the couch?"

"Comfortable as always," Lucius gestured for Draco to return to his side. "Come with us this summer. We are heading to Narcissa's family home outside of Paris. You love Paris."

"Come with us, Uncle," Draco urged.

"I have a few things to see to at the Castle," Snape replied.

"It can wait," Lucius retorted

"No, they can't," Severus took a breath, "Potter sold me the Basilisk. Well the parts for potions ingredients anyway. The hide and ribs went to the Goblins."

"Merlin's beard," Lucius gasped. "How much? Do you need money to eat this summer?"

Snape glared at him, "One Knut. So no, I think I can support myself."

"Just offering as always."

"Wow," Draco said. "That…. Why would Potter do that?"

Lucius stroked his son's face, "Because he is honorable Draco. Perhaps we will be able to purchase you a pair of Basilisk hide boots by Christmas."

The Dursley's car was stopped by traffic directly opposite from where they stood. Petunia was staring resolutely ahead, but her eyes flicked to the side several times. Potter was slouched in the back seat with the owl cage on his lap. His cousin was a fat lump in the opposite corner.

"They don't look very happy," Draco observed as the traffic eased and the car squealed away.

Snape rubbed his forehead. "I'll contact you in a few days. Should be able to come down by then."

Lucius gave him a firm hug, then cupped his face, "Good. Narcissa will be anxious to feed you."

X * X

The last of the ingredients had been inventoried and stored with the help of two Goblins sent from Gringotts. Snape sat at his desk, resting his chin on his folded hands, staring at a venom filled fang in an unbreakable glass jar.

Then with a sudden movement, he rose and snatched the jar. He placed it on a shelf in his private stores. With one final look at it, he picked up a bag to sling over his shoulder and walked out of the office.

X * X

Harry spent the summer trying to stay out of trouble. He did well until the day after his birthday and the arrival of 'Aunt' Marge. He'd read every book he'd brought home with him. Began to take notes of things he wanted to begin practicing once he returned to school. He was determined to have Occlumency down before fifth year (though he wouldn't know for sure until Snape began to 'train' him), and hoped to begin working on wand-less magic, which would be easier to work on at Hogwarts.

On his birthday, he received a gift from Hagrid (the biting book now in his trunk tied with a belt) as expected, but the one Neville and Luna together (from Neville actually, Harry knew Luna was traveling with her father somewhere in Asia, looking for proof of one of the fantastical creatures they believed in) was a surprise – a framed reproduction of the Potter Family Crest. He got a note from Ron with a copy of the Daily Prophet announcement of their winning of the Grand Prize Galleon Draw. The note just bragged about their trip to Egypt and plans to buy him a new wand.

Harry wrote a letter to Hermione. Basically assuring her that he was fine, was eating well (again thanks to the Hogwarts' Elves wonderful cooking and stasis charms), that he'd finished his homework (most of it anyway). And that she should keep Hedwig with her until he contacted her again.

"Go on girl, go to Hermione, she'll keep you safe," Harry urged. The owl nipped his fingers and flew out the window. Once she was gone, he cleaned out her cage and packed up everything except what he would need for the next few days.

Once downstairs he heard the Muggle news report – Sirius was out of Azkaban! He waited until he was in the kitchen out of sight to do a little happy jig.

X * x * X

He'd worried that he wouldn't remember the spell to inflate Marge. But as it was, the rage that filled him at her comments, spilled out just as it had before. The buttons flying off of her suit knocked Dudley unconscious (to Harry's amusement). Then she floated up, up and away like a blimp.

"_If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup_," echoed through his head as Harry dragged his trunk down the street and subtly flagged down the Knight Bus.

He resisted the urge to race to Sirius who was hiding in the bushes.

He rode the wickedly cool Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron in London and was told about Sirius Black's escape and history by Stan Shunpike.

At the pub, he resisted the urge to ask why the *Minister of Magic* of all people was waiting for him. It seemed equivalent to the Queen of England traveling to confront a jaywalker.

He wanted to ask why he wasn't going to be punished this time, when he caught hell for a simple hovering charm just a year ago; but kept his mouth shut. He just sat there and let the Minister talk. He agreed that staying at the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st was a good idea, not that he had any attention of complying.

As soon as he was alone he wrote out identical letters to Neville and Hermione. He wasn't sure where Luna was and didn't want to send an owl that far anyway. He knew Hermione would still be in France, while Neville was in Italy. _Am in Leaky Cauldron. Have some business in Diagon Alley. Need a few days. Will contact again. _The next morning he went to the Diagon Alley Owl Post Office and paid to send both letters. He knew they were short but he still wasn't much of a letter writer.

The first stop was Gringotts with a quick run by the candy store on the way. He'd come to understand from Griphook's letters that his children loved the candy he'd sent them last summer.

"Yes?" the Goblin at the front desk greeted sharply.

"Good morning, sir. I am Harry Potter; I have an appointment with Mr. Griphook."

The Goblin nodded, "Wait, please."

Barely a minute later, five minutes before their appointed time, Griphook emerged, greeted him, and led him back to his office. They quickly reviewed business; nothing had changed in regards to his vaults.

Then Harry came to the real reason for his visit, "I would like to redeem the four certificates you have sent to me. Two Christmases, two birthdays." He handed over the certificates for a free evaluation of one object for dark magic. "I have four candles given to me a year and a half ago by someone I am not sure I can trust. I haven't used them. I was told that they are charmed to never melt down. I would like to arrange to have these evaluated." He handed over the shrunken trunk that he'd bought to use. Inside were the four candles from Lucius Malfoy as well as the small box of his mother's jewelry. "The jewelry as well, which I know I will have to pay for."

Griphook glanced at the items. "The candles can be evaluated together." He placed them into a long canvas looking bag along with one of the certificates. "Each item of jewelry should be done separately. Your account will be billed."

"That's fine, thank you Griphook," Harry smiled.

Griphook was glancing at each piece of jewelry, "Mr. Potter, these pieces are not valuable. None of the stones are real."

"Oh," Harry replied. "They're still my mother's."

"Of course they are of value to you, I meant no disrespect," Griphook said. "I just meant your mother had several precious pieces of the Potter family jewelry that she wore daily. Did you come across them in your mother's trunk?"

"No, could they be in the family vault?"

"No," Griphook shook his head, "The vault has been inventoried. There are jewels there but not your mother's everyday favorites."

Harry nodded, "Well, we'll have to find them won't we. If someone else came across them, could they have been sold?"

"Not without you allowing it," Griphook said. "You know where they are?"

"The trunk was in my Aunt's attic as I told you. It wasn't locked. I suspect it was searched before it was stored." Harry took a deep breath. "And as much as I would like to race back there and demand to know, I will be going back there next summer. I'll deal with it then."

Griphook gave him a scary looking smile, "Quite pragmatic of you. Almost Goblin-like."

X * x * X

He wandered through Diagon Alley. He stopped in to buy new robes, potions supplies, and went to Flourish and Blotts for his books for Divination (already having The Monster Book of Monsters for Care of Magical Creatures). Then he carried it all back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He'd dropped everything into a pile on his bed when a soft hoot caught his attention.

"Hedwig! I told you to stay with Hermione, girl!"

"She did," came a sweetly familiar voice.

He whirled, "Hermione! What are you doing here? How are you here?"

She laughed and leapt into his arms. "I left France on the 30th. I was at my aunt and uncle's place in London when you sent Hedwig."

His eyes went wide in shock and worry, "Oh."

"It's OK, I told them we were working with training owls at school," she rolled her eyes. "So they weren't surprised when she flew in the window. Didn't even ask how she managed to find me there a day after I arrived. Anyway, Neville and his Gram will be here day after tomorrow to take us both back to Longbottom Manor for the rest of the summer."

"Perfect!"

"I thought so," she smiled. "I have the room next door." She pointed and he realized that the long mirror on one wall was actually a door to the next room and was sitting open.

Harry snorted, "So instead of one thirteen year old boy staying alone over a pub, we have a thirteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl. And no one thinks this is a bad idea?"

"Apparently not," she replied. "I have some shopping to do. Looks like you've already been."

"That's OK, we'll get your things after lunch. I'm starving."

They lingered over lunch in a small café in Diagon Alley with its white iron tables and chairs outside in the sunshine. Then with her ever present efficiency, they went around the shops gathering everything on Hermione's list.

"Her name is on my account, please deduct the charge from there," Harry insisted as the Flourish and Blotts owner stacked up books for Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle-Studies. "And use this," he handed over his belt to the owner, "For the Monster book."

"Brilliant," the man said. "Why didn't I think of that in June? Wouldn't have lost half my inventory."

"Harry…"

"Don't even start." Harry kissed her cheek. "We've argued this point in every store. It's more money than I could ever spend in a lifetime, much less in a year. Please just let me."

She sighed heavily but nodded.

As they struggled to carry all the books along her other purchases up the stairs at the Leaky Cauldron, "I hate that you are doing this to yourself. Again." Harry said.

"I have to Harry," Hermione sighed, "We need the Time-Turner."

"I know; that's why I'm taking Divination again. As soon as I hear that prophecy, I'm dropping the class first thing."

She rolled her eyes, "I know. You can't learn the Art of Divination. You're either born a seer or you're not. But you need to be in Professor Trelawney's class this year, so you can witness the prophecy. Again."

"Is it weird that her only prophecies are about me?" Harry asked as they finally reached her room and dropped everything on her bed.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. But remember who the person was that told you she only gave two. And you remember how many prophecies were in the department of mysteries? If true seers are rare, where did they all come from?"

Harry blew out a breath, "I love your mind."

X * x * X

Harry awoke slowly. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

Then he smiled.

Hermione was lying on her side facing him, still sound asleep. They'd been talking until late in the night. Until yawns were more frequent than words. Until blinks lasted longer. Until, in the comfort of each other's company, they drifted off to sleep.

Her eyelashes were long shadows on her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted. Her hair was curling every which way. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes opened. And he was lost in their deep rich chocolate depths.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered hoarsely.

"My beautiful wife," he replied, his voice changing pitch mid-sentence. He reached over and smoothed her hair back from her face. "We need to start stocking up on that shampoo stuff. Between the two of us, James is going to have crazy hair, poor kid." His voice cracked hard at the end of his sentence. "Oh, crap, puberty. Again."

She moaned and rolled onto her back, "Forgot about that. It was bad enough the first time through."

"You? You just got more beautiful. I had spots, a voice that wasn't the same two words in a row, and the frequent need for looser fitting pants."

She giggled and covered her face. "I went through the worst of it this year. Plus being so exhausted. I was so moody all the time. I'm surprised you ever spoke to me again."

Harry sighed, "I was an idiot half the time. I'm lucky you were still speaking to me."

She lay her hand down between them, palm up, and he gripped it firmly.

"Much as I love this, we need to get up," Harry said after a moment. "We have an appointment with Griphook at ten. And we have one more purchase to make."

She smiled broadly, "I looked for him last year, but he wasn't there. I was worried but I figured that I was fated to get him this summer. Lady Longbottom already said if I found a cat that he would be more than welcome."

"Let's go," Harry stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Breakfast first. I'm hungry." When she laughed, he pouted, "Hey! I'm a growing boy! I have another inch maybe two to gain this summer!"

X * x * X

They had breakfast at the same café. Then promptly at nine fifty, they reported to Gringotts. Griphook emerged a minute later and led them back to his office.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Granger," he greeted.

"Mr. Griphook," she replied with a smile. "Please call me Hermione."

"Very well," the Goblin waited until they sat down before he took his seat. "Harry. We have reviewed all of the items you left with us. The candles were just as you were told, enchanted as to never melt down. It's a common charm applied to most candles. Nothing remarkable about them. The holders however are a different matter. No dark magic attached to them, but their value is another story. They are at least a hundred years old and solid brass, charmed to lighten their weight." Griphook laid Harry's shrunken trunk on the desk and carefully placed the four candles inside. "As for the jewelry, nothing dark was found. When you locate the rest of your mother's jewelry, please bring it to us and we will examine it for you. The rings you both wear around your neck were examined as you entered, simply as a matter of protocol. They too are free of any dark magic."

Hermione smiled as she touched the wedding ring hanging on the black cord. Then she gasped as Griphook spread out a piece of velvet to display the jewels. "They're beautiful."

"They're yours," Harry said. "Griphook says they're my mother's costume jewelry."

Hermione picked up a watch. "It makes sense that she'd have things to wear for every day."

Griphook came around the desk, took the watch, and placed it on Hermione's wrist. "This watch will tell you the exact time no matter where or when you are. It is water and potion proof. It was a gift from a close friend and Lady Lily never took it off of her wrist." He covered her hand with his, "I believe that she would be happy that you wear it. I believe that she would have thought you a good match for her son." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "We Goblins have the ability to see the bonds between humans. Yours is stronger than should be possible given your age. When the time is right, you will tell us what is happening and you will ask us for assistance. Lord Potter, Lady Potter, if there is nothing more that you need? I believe you have somewhere else to be now." He carefully wrapped the jewelry back up and placed it into the small trunk.

X * x * X

Harry and Hermione walked silently hand in hand directly to the Magical Menagerie. The minute they walked in Crookshanks, the marmalade colored half Kneazle cat, strode over and meowed loudly before twining himself between their legs.

"Goodness," the proprietor gasped. "That's Crookshanks. He's been here for ages. He doesn't like anyone."

"Seems to like me well enough," Hermione's chin quivered. "Hello Crookshanks, would you like to be my cat?"

"Mrrrowwwww," Crookshanks responded then reared up to knead her leg. As she rubbed his head, he purred loudly. Hermione gathered him up into her arms and he nuzzled her chin.

"We'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed. "We'll also need a large crate, food, whatever else he requires. Oh, and a large box of owl treats."

Hermione carried her new pet through Diagon Alley while Harry carried everything else. In the Leaky Cauldron, the owner Tom cooed over the creature and proclaimed him "Gorgeous!" They went back up to their rooms, which had now been cleaned spotless with fresh sheets and towels.

Hermione sat down on the bed and lifted Crookshanks up to meet her eyes, "Do you remember me?"

"If he answers you, I'm leaving," Harry said. "I can handle a lot, but a talking ugly fuzz ball is not one of them."

"Don't listen to him Crookshanks. You are very handsome for a cat-Kneazle mix."

Harry grinned and opened a can of food.

Later that night, they lay in bed, again side by side. Crookshanks was curled at their feet.

"He called me Lady Potter," Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Griphook. He called me Lady Potter."

"That's who you are, Maya. As soon as we can."

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. **


	23. 22 Longbottom summer

Came out of the Darkness 22

Characters and World created by J.K. Rowling. Contents are completely my fault.

Harry awoke slowly. He was warm and safe and oh so comfortable. He opened his eyes and blinked at the room in the Leaky Cauldron. He was in the bed of the room rented to Hermione. They hadn't even pretended last night. They simply dressed for bed and he'd slid in next to her. A night free of nightmares, just restful sleep.

But now he was alone. Well except for Crookshanks who dozed in the window. And Hedwig, asleep on top of the dresser. "Hermione?" he called. Then he saw the note laying on the nightstand next to his glasses.

_Harry, I've got a few more things to pick up. I'll be back in time for breakfast. Neville will be here by noon. Hermione._

Harry smiled and stretched.

Hermione returned just as he finished packing up. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, you were up early."

She bit her lip, "I'd completely forgotten to get your birthday gift."

"Oh you didn't have to," Harry shook his head, then saw the box. "Cool, I'd forgotten that!" He took the Broomstick Service Kit. "Thanks Maya!"

"And this," Hermione was smiling as she handed over a book, '_So You're Flying on a Firebolt!_'

He laughed, "I have to wait for Christmas. Or longer. How long did it take for them to figure out that sometimes a broomstick is just a broomstick?"

"I think I have that figured out," she replied.

"Of course you have."

She scowled for a second over his tone, "I thought you had as well." When he shrugged, she sighed heavily. "The Goblins, Harry. When McGonagall says that she wants the broom to be evaluated, you simply mention that you had several items checked for Dark Magic by the Goblins of Gringotts. They'll do a thorough job. More so for the great Lord Potter. And you'll have the Firebolt back in a day or two."

Harry grabbed her into a hug, swinging her around in a circle. "I love your mind!"

Hermione laughed aloud.

Then Harry stopped. They were staring deeply into each other's eyes. Then Harry dipped his head slightly. Hermione started to stretch up.

They both froze.

Hermione placed both of her index fingers on his lips. "We can't. Not yet."

He closed his eyes. "I know."

She went up onto her tiptoes and kissed her fingers where they lay against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They parted a few steps. Taking deep breaths. (Harry adjusted his pants subtly).

"So breakfast?" Harry asked.

Over their meal, Harry thought of something, "I need to get you something for your birthday before we go."

"You bought me a cat, remember," Hermione replied. "That was my gift this year."

X * x * X

Augusta Longbottom walked through Diagon Alley with the presence of one who expected people to move out of her way. Neville strode along behind her. Her beloved grandson had gone through an extreme growth spurt and was now as tall as she was. His face was longer. He was growing so fast.

Then he shouted, "Harry, Hermione!" and the little boy was back. He was laughing as he darted around his Gran to meet his friends. She watched as he grabbed up Hermione into a firm hug. As Harry embraced the two of them. At the laughter. Excited speech.

And she was proud.

"Lady Augusta," Harry greeted, assuming correctly that he should address her more formally in public. "I want to thank you for the invitation to join you this summer. But I'm concerned that Dumbledore won't allow it."

Aggie smiled, "He probably wouldn't; if he had any say in the matter. You see Harry, the Governors of Hogwarts have pushed through their recommendation to have any Muggleborn student be assigned a Magical Guardian. Once the list was compiled, including all students already in school, I suggested that your name should be added. Though not Muggleborn, you were Muggle raised. Of course I waited until the summer holiday had begun and Dumbledore was off to wherever it is he goes in summer. He usually remains incommunicado for the duration. Three separate owls were sent by the Ministry to advise him of your change in status. All three returned their letters. So the notices were filed as 'Unable to be Served'. And there was no one to object to my appointment as your Magical Guardian."

Harry was completely overwhelmed. "Ma'am, I don't know what to say except thank you! Thank you so much!"

Aggie frowned, "I was unable to override your Aunt's status as your primary physical guardian."

"That's fine ma'am." As much as Harry wanted to leave the Dursley's forever, he knew he'd have to go back for the next two summers at least. Next summer would be the Quidditch Cup (and Dudley's exposure to Magical candy – he was determined to see that one through) so he wouldn't be there long. And the following…. He needed to be in Little Whinging the following summer. The Dementors. The trial. Beginning to sway members of the Wizengamot away from the Minister.

"Yes, well, come along, much to do." They quickly made their purchases for Neville's third year of school. Then she led the trio back to the Leaky Cauldron. "The Elves will have lunch waiting." Tom helped them load Harry and Hermione's trunks into the Floo where they were sent along ahead to the Longbottom Manor.

After an amazing meal, Aggie caught the children's attention. "Just a few things before you run off. Harry, Hermione, you have only been here during the holidays. Summer rules are slightly different. Breakfast will be served promptly at eight. Supper is at six. I ask that you appear for both meals promptly. That your clothing and your selves be clean. Lunch and tea are served daily here or in town. Your dirty laundry should be placed into the baskets in your room. The Elves will return the cleaned items to your bed, where you will be expected to fold and put them away. Once a week, you will need to strip and change your beds, and pull and replace your bath towels."

"During the day you will have free run of the house, the grounds, and the village. You will probably be invited into the homes. I expect that you will be polite and respectful. If you are invited for a formal tea or luncheon, you will need to dress more formally. Harry that means pants and buttoned shirt. Hermione, skirt and blouse. Otherwise, wear whatever you like. Harry several items have been placed in your room for summer wear."

"Thank you Aggie," Harry interrupted.

She paused and took a breath, "Our village has a very different view of Magic and children. Everyone in town is aware of Magic, whether they are Wizard or Muggle. We decided many years ago, to allow children to begin the actual practice of magic once they reach thirteen."

"What about the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry cannot actually tell who performs Magic only the location. Therefore in a Magical community such as ours…" she shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them. I ask that you keep our secrets as we will keep yours should you choose to share them."

"Lady Augusta."

Aggie smiled, "Aggie, Hermione. And yes I know that you aren't thirteen. But I have convinced the Village Elders that you are mature enough to handle it, therefore you will be allowed to train with the boys."

"Train?" Harry asked.

Aggie nodded, "Starting tomorrow. We have experts in just about every discipline living here. They will make arrangements to train you in the fields you have interest."

Neville cleared his throat, "I've already sent some owls. Uncle Algie is coming in a week to talk to us about Herbology. And Mistress Cordelia, she owns the apothecary in town, she's going to show us potions. Oh and Mr. August, you've both met him, he is an expert in Charms. We'll probably spend a lot of time with him."

Aggie smiled to see them all so excited. "Well then. It should be a busy month."

"Month," Hermione replied. "It would make a busy year! Wow. Thank you Lady…. Aggie."

"Now you have the afternoon free," Aggie said as she rose from the table. "But we have a meeting tonight at five. I've left clothing in your room. Nothing overly fancy."

So much to try to do in a month. Harry was anxious to get started.

X * x * X

Harry glanced in the mirror. Aggie had provided a pair of black dress pants, a long sleeve white shirt, and black dress shoes. The shoes had been a little tight, but one spell from Lotty fixed that.

"Thank you Lotty," Harry said.

"Well don't you look nice," Hermione said from behind him. He turned, she was dressed in a pretty summer dress of white with blue and green flowers and white sandals. Her hair was twisted up onto her head with a blue flower.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. Hermione smiled.

Neville was dressed in dark gray pants and a pale gray shirt. Aggie was in black as usual. She led the way out of the house, into the late afternoon sunshine.

"What's this meeting Gran?" Neville asked.

"Oh just a regular town meeting. I thought it would be good to formally introduce Harry and Hermione to everyone. Come along quickly now. It wouldn't be proper to be late."

Neville glanced to Harry and Hermione who walked hand in hand. Harry shrugged. Neville shrugged back. They made their way to the village center. A large stone building covered in ivy proclaimed itself "Longbottom Village Hall." Aggie strode up the stairs and yanked open the door.

Inside was dark and silent.

Aggie paused for a second, "I don't understand. The meeting was set for five." She stepped in and vanished into the black.

"Gran!" Neville shouted after her. He yanked his wand and stepped through the doorway.

Harry and Hermione both pulled their wands. Harry started to say "Lum…."

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on. Harry stumbled back, stepping in front of Hermione. The hall was filled with people. After blinking the shock away, Harry recognized Neville's relatives, the people from town. People he'd met the last two Christmases. And they began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Neville and Harry! Happy Birthday to you!"

There was a huge sparkling banner along the back wall, wishing them a Happy, Happy Birthday. Dancing multicolored lights along the walls, hanging from the ceiling.

It was a Birthday party. A surprise party. For them.

It took Harry a minute to compose himself. Neville's eyes were wide and his chin trembled. Hermione's eyes blinked rapidly and she squeezed his hand tight.

Then they were swarmed. Harry was hugged, his hand shook, his cheek kissed, his hair tousled, his back slapped. He was told he was growing so tall, so handsome, so strong. All with Hermione firmly attached to his side. She was glowing and smiling as compliments were heaped on her as well. So beautiful. So intelligent, they'd heard. Harry glanced over to Neville frequently and saw he was also being praised.

The food was amazing. A long buffet with chicken, ham, beef, potatoes, corn and beans, rolls. One huge cake with thirteen candles for them to blow out together. Candy, cakes, cookies, sweets of a hundred different varieties. Fizzy drinks in different flavors. (Harry found he loved cherry, Hermione favored the vanilla.)

Music and laughter. Conversations with cousins and town kids. Meeting the newest little ones. Reconnecting. Talking to the elders about things to study in the coming weeks. Dancing. Yep. He danced with Hermione. A few slow songs. More fast ones. With a few other girls. Even with one toddler. But mostly with Hermione in his arms.

It was by far his best birthday ever.

x

Kinda short, I know. More to come.


	24. 23 This means WAR!

Came out of the Darkness 23

Characters still belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot line below is entirely my fault.

Harry stalked his prey. The enemy. She was close. He could sense her. She was close.

He glanced over his shoulder. Draco smiled evilly and nodded.

Together they advanced. Victory was close at hand. This war would be over very soon.

At a corner, Harry stopped and carefully peeked around. Then he pressed back against the wall, "She's just up ahead."

"She alone?" Draco whispered.

"Looks like."

"I'll go back, circle around. Give me to the count of ten, then pop out. We'll hit her then look for the others."

Harry nodded. As Draco jogged away, Harry began to count silently. With Hermione out of the way, the others would fall fast. The town was in absolute chaos as the battle raged.

"Nine, ten." Harry whispered, then stepped out to face her. "Got you."

"Harry," Hermione looked startled, scared. "Don't…"

"Sorry, love, we're on opposite sides of this thing," Harry replied. "I have no choice." He flung out with his right hand

Splat.

"Oh ICK!" Hermione complained as she was doused in sticky purple goop. "I can't believe you Harry James Potter."

"Sorry love, war is war," Harry replied walking over to wipe a few drops from her chin.

"Hey!" Draco walked up behind them. "No fraternizing with the enemy! You're out Granger. One hour."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I'll go find a quiet corner to wait."

"Reading a book?" Harry asked.

"Plotting your doom," she replied.

Draco laughed. It wasn't his usual smirking chuckle. It was a full out - hold your ribs, toss your head back - belly laugh. The first time they'd ever heard it. And it was such a shock, that Harry just stared.

Right up until – Splat. SPLAT! – He and Draco were both coated in bright green slime with a laughing Cedric approaching. "You're out!"

Draco scowled as he wiped the gunk from his face. "Man! Potter you were supposed to watch my back."

"Quit whining," Cedric reprimanded. "I snuck up on both of you. You have no one to blame but…" SPLAT! Bright blue running down his back.

"HAH! I got you!" came a tinkling giggle. Eleven year old Astoria Greengrass scampered away.

"Oh hell, I'll never hear the end of that," Cedric moaned. "Come on you three. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

They walked through the center of town, now mid war. It had been Cedric and Marcus Flint who'd come up with it. Somewhere between a paint ball war, water balloon battle, and a game of soldiers. Three teams – green, purple, and blue – drawn at random and played throughout the Longbottom Village. Outside only, no hiding inside anyone's home, even if invited. If you're hit, you're coated in a sticky potion for one hour. Last team to have a man standing would win. Game played until then. Or until the moms started calling them in.

Harry thought back to the beginning.

X * X

Three weeks. Three of the most amazing weeks of his life. Three weeks of lessons in defensive shields; disarming, stunning, and shocking charms; healing arts; use of plants and herbs in potions and (to his delighted surprise cooking). Three weeks of classes in a Magical version of yoga taught by a very old and wise Asian Wizard. By two days ago, he was able to focus enough to clear his mind completely, and build a strong mental barrier he believed would work against a Legilimens attack. The true test would come back at Hogwarts.

"I still hate him for that," Harry said, referring to Snape's Occlumency training in his fifth year. "All he did was attack, he didn't teach!"

Hermione sighed, she'd been waiting for this, preparing for this, "Harry how do you fly?" They were sitting on a bench in the garden killing time before dinner that night.

"What?"

"Flying. How do you do it?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I just climb on a broom and fly. Why?"

"Do you think you could teach someone to fly?"

"I don't know. I guess. Where are you going with this?'

"Think about it for a moment. How would you teach someone to fly? Like Neville. He's not been on a broom since first year. It's not a required course. Tell me how you would teach him to fly. Break down the steps for me."

Harry thought for a long moment then shook his head, "I don't know how I do it, Maya. It came so easy to me. The first time I climbed on a broom I could fly. I don't know what the steps would be."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled. "Snape was an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens by the time he was twenty. It's something that usually takes years to master. Don't you think that it's possible that he was born with a natural ability, like you and flying? If it's something that comes so easily to you it's hard to teach someone else to do it. I'm not saying it was right what he did. I'm just saying maybe there was a reason for it. It may even explain Potions. He's the youngest Potions Master in three centuries. And he's teaching first years how not to melt cauldrons. Ever wonder why?"

"Dumbledore," Harry burst to his feet angrily. "It's him. It's ALL him. It's not enough he was controlling me, he had to control everyone."

Hermione rose and caught his arm. She smoothed down his hair to calm him. "We've talked about this. He put all his faith in the prophecy. Everything he's done has been for the greater good as he sees it. And how long? How long has he been referred to the Greatest Wizard of all time? How long has he been in charge of EVERYTHING? Hogwarts. The Wizengamot. He's the one everyone turns to. He's just one man. But a man with a lot of power that has begun to believe his own press. He thinks he's right about everything and everyone. The minute something doesn't go according to his plan, he meddles to bring everyone back in line."

"How can we fight that? Fight him? Defy him?"

"Harry. We'll figure this out. You've established a connection with Snape through the Basilisk. We'll keep pushing it. Changing the little things, until it's time to change the big ones. We have to focus on that. Saving Sirius this year, that's already started in motion. Saving Cedric."

"Saving the world," Harry said as he pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. "Saving my girl."

"Saving my guy," she added. "We're in this together."

"For now, for then, for ever, and for always," he said kissing her hairline.

"Kids, dinner," Aggie's voice called out

X * X

Harry woke up late the next morning, a week before the end of summer, to the sound of piano music. It was strange enough to get him moving. As he dressed, the slow tune changed to something upbeat and jaunty. As he made his way down the stairs, it became slow, almost mournful.

Cedric sat at the piano in Aggie's parlor. He played until the end, then turned with a smile, "Morning sleep head!"

"Good morning," Harry replied. "That was amazing. I didn't know you played."

Cedric grinned, "Been playing since I was little. But there are no pianos at Hogwarts, so," he shrugged. "Neville's already in the greenhouse. Maya's in finishing her breakfast." He rose and closed the lid on the piano keys gently.

"You didn't wake me," Harry scolded Hermione as he took a seat in the dining room. As soon as he was down, a plate appeared in front of him. Eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes, ripe melon, and toast with butter and jam.

"Thought you might have been up late last night," Hermione replied. "Besides, despite Aggie's statements to the contrary, there's no way she'd let you miss a meal, no matter how late you came down."

Harry nodded and dug in to the delicious meal. "So Cedric, not that I mind, but why are you here?"

"My mum is on the Governor's Wives committee for Hogwarts," Cedric explained. "They're planning things for the start of the year. And the Governors' have finally pushed through the recommendation that all Muggleborns have a Magical Guardian from a Wizarding Family. Once the first years get sorted, they'll start matching child to family." He snatched a piece of Harry's bacon. "Anyway, all of the wives will gather here tomorrow, so Mum came to help Lady Aggie set things up. I decided to come with her. Lady Malfoy is bringing Draco. Lady Greengrass is bringing Daphne and Astoria, she'll start Hogwarts this year. Bunch of others are coming. Marcus Flint, Slytherin, you two know him? His family lives not too far from me. We came up with a cool game. It's going to be fun!"

"Fun like Quidditch," Hermione asked. "or fun like…"

"Fun for everyone. You'll see," Cedric reassured her. "We'll start setting up today to keep out of the way."

They chatted a bit about school and classes.

"Wonder if this year will be calmer," Cedric said. "Though I doubt it with Black on the loose. Dad says their implementing a bunch of extra protection at the Castle. You guys certainly have had an adventurous first two years there."

"Yeah," Harry sighed as he finished his breakfast. "Can't imagine what a quiet year would be like."

"My Dad was really angry," Cedric lowered his voice. "The Governors have a lot of questions. Dumbledore is being very quiet on the whole thing. How did a Basilisk roam the halls of a school? And that Chamber? There's an Auror Dad knows. Named Moody. Mad-Eye Moody. Lost a leg and an eye doing battle with Dark Wizards. He's got a false eye now that can see through walls! You'd think they would have had him take a walk through, see if he could find anything. Especially once children started getting hurt."

Harry and Hermione exchanged deep looks. Neither of them had thought of that. Harry's face tightened as he contemplated the newest addition to the list of reasons he doubted Dumbledore.

Cedric cleared his throat when the silence stretched, "Well, what's done is done, can't be undone as my Mum always says. If you're done eating we can get started. I'm really excited about this game!"

By the next day and the arrival of the women and their children, the game was set up. From the round balloons filled with a non-toxic, brightly colored, dye-like potion to the bag of colored chips to pick teams. By its set up, the game could be played by Wizard and Muggle alike, so the entire town's children were involved in it. And the entire town was their playground, much to the amusement of the adults. Even the little ones scampered around as 'scouts' to aid in locating hiding players.

Lunch was a town affair, all gathering in the square to feast on sandwiches, chips, and fruit. Then it was back to the war. By then the potion had worn off and everyone was back in play. In the end, it came down to Neville on the Green team and Astoria on the Blue. He graciously – accidentally – turned his head to sneeze and she nailed him in the side.

"We won!" Astoria bounced around like a pixie hyped on sugar. "We won!"

They gathered in the square to discuss strategies and plans for a rematch. Then one by one, mothers called in their children for baths and dinner. The central Floo activated time after time to send the families home. Narcissa and Draco left to return to Paris.

"Neville, Harry, Maya!" Aggie called to them. "Come along now!"

They waved goodbye to their battlefield enemies and trudged tiredly up the hill to the manor house.

"This has been the best summer ever," Harry said.

Neville grinned.

X * x * X

A copy of the Daily Prophet blew along the street at Hogsmeade village. It caught against the leg of a shaggy, unkempt big black dog. "Sirius Black still at large" the headline screamed. The dog kicked it free and it sailed on in the wind. Then he chased after it and stepped on it to read the date. August 25th.

Padfoot made his way to the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack to plan his next move. It was too late to get anything to eat as the sun was almost up. He dragged himself into the shack and stopped dead.

There on a dusty old table was a feast. Chicken, beef, rolls, potatoes, fruit, vegetables. He sniffed it carefully, ignoring the rumble of his stomach. Then he transformed into the man he'd become. Sirius Black was starving, but overly cautions. Then he saw the note.

'Dear Padfoot, I hope this finds you well. It's been too long old friend. See you soon.'

Few people knew about the Shack, fewer knew him as Padfoot. He ripped into a roll and some chicken. He'd have to eat slowly or he'd become ill. He glanced around the room. The bed was clean of all dirt and dust. There were several heavy blankets folded on the end. The fireplace was stacked with wood.

Someone had been expecting him.

X * x * X

AN - Yeah I couldn't resist throwing in the piano given the actor who plays Cedric being able to play – oh what was his name –

yes I'm kidding.

More soon.


	25. 24 Disappointment

Came out of the Darkness 24

Created in the World from the mind of J.K. Rowling

**Heroes know that things must happen when it is time for them to happen. A quest may not simply be abandoned; unicorns may go un-rescued for a long time, but not forever; a happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story. – Peter S Beagle**

It was a wonderful summer, but there were a few disappointments.

The first of course Luna. She was traveling with her Dad for the summer. It was Hermione's first time at Longbottom Manor without her and she felt lonely in the big bedroom all by herself. Not to mention how much Neville missed her. He was quiet all summer. Focusing on his plants in the greenhouse. He perked up when his Uncle Algie came to visit, but the man's shared passion for Herbology was their focus, so he still was in the greenhouse. He did come with them into the village every afternoon.

Which brings us to disappointment number two, the town Masters were very willing to share their time and knowledge with the trio as well as the rest of the over thirteen year old village kids. But one at a time. It was great to have a one on one conversation with an adult witch or wizard, but it meant his time with Hermione was limited. Of course it would have been somewhat anyway as she had a different focus for her time. She spent most of her time with Mistress Cordelia in her apothecary shop. Cordelia was not only the town Potions Mistress but was also training Hermione in Magical First-Aid – or as Hermione called it 'Battlefield Medicine' – which all things considered, was probably a very good idea.

Crookshanks seemed to love the shop (perhaps because of the mice) and spent his days there when he wasn't chasing Garden Gnomes around the grounds. Except for the "Day of the War" as it was called in town. That day Crookshanks cuddled with little Amy in her window seat vantage point as she watched the activities of the older children, and talked non-stop to the cat.

Mr. August (husband to Anna, father to chatterbox three year old Amy and a little one on the way) was a Charms Master and as Neville had predicted, was where Harry spent most of his time. When they met, Augie (as he asked to be called) asked him what he wanted to do. What were his plans? Harry responded with the first thing that came to mind, "Save the World."

He expected laughter, or derision. But Augie just nodded somberly and said, "Well let's see what I can do to help you with that." And went on to teach him several strong defensive and offensive spells. He was frequently heard around town proclaiming how quickly Harry picked up each spell. It didn't matter that technically Harry already knew some (but not all) of them. Someone was exceptionally proud of him.

The only one who allowed multiple students, was Master Hiroaki. He ran the village dojo and was their instructor in Magical Yoga. He was a short, lean man of indeterminate age, very wrinkled face with classic Asian features. The dojo was decorated with red and gold (much to the pleasure of the Gryffindor trio) and multiple dragons of every breed. Harry and Hermione smiled at the words printed across the back wall, '_Do not annoy the dragon, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'_

"You find something amusing," Hiroaki asked.

Harry nodded, "That phrase is popular in the Muggle world as well."

"Of course it is. Truth is truth, no matter your background."

Every afternoon for four weeks (except for the Day of the War), the entire town of eligible children sat in the dojo for an hour. They learned meditation (clear your mind) as a way to relax and focus. Then they learned how to raise a mental shield by building a wall, brick by brick. At the end of their final lesson on August 31st, Hiroaki stood in front of the gathering.

"I have started you on this path; it is up to you to continue it. Take time, every single day, to meditate, to reinforce your shield wall, to focus. You will find your mind clearer, your thoughts faster, your magic sharper. Dismissed."

"Thank you Master," Harry bowed to the man. Hermione and Neville followed his example.

"You must continue to practice what I have taught you," Hiroaki replied. "When you return for Christmas I will begin to teach you to fight." He turned and walked away, "I fear you will need it." (AN1)

X * x * X

Clank. Clank. Thud. Clank. Metal on metal. Solid and heavy. Metal slamming into flesh and bone. A loud curse. Clank.

"Hold," Lucius Malfoy called out. He and Severus parted, breathing heavily. Lucius walked over to a small table and picked up a towel to wipe his face. His long hair was pulled back and wrapped in a long length of leather. "We're getting old, my friend."

Severus picked up a bottle and drank. "Is that why you called for respite as soon as I made contact?"

"I called for respite because you looked like you were about to faint."

Sev snorted, "Faint? You're the one whose face is as red as a virgin's on her wedding night."

Draco cackled in the corner behind a defensive shield. "You two are hilarious sometimes."

Lucius smiled at his son. "We have our moments."

"When can I start sword fighting?'

"When you're older."

Draco scowled his mother's scowl, "You always say that. I am older. I'm thirteen."

Lucius and Severus looked at each other. Severus shrugged, "He's thirteen."

"Yes. That he is," Lucius nodded. "OK, come on. Your mother is going to kill me."

Draco stood on his father's feet, his back to his father's chest, his hands wrapped around his father's on the handle of the broad sword. Lucius kissed the top of his head because it was close enough to. "OK, Sev, let's take it slow."

And Draco had his first lesson. Clank. Clank. Thud. Clank. Thud – crack

"OW! Son of a BITCH!" Draco sprang free and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Oh shit," Severus dropped his sword. "Looks like Narcissa is going to kill us both." He drew his wand and traced it over Draco's broken finger. After a second, Draco flexed his hand.

"All better. Can we try again?"

Severus and Lucius contemplated the young man then looked at each other with the same thought. Where was the young man who ran to his mother over the slightest wrong?

"I think that is enough for one day," Lucius said.

"Ahh," Draco groaned, "I'm fine!" He wiggled his fingers to prove it. Lucius just leveled his gaze and Draco sighed.

"Perhaps, you will be able to convince your Godfather to give you some lessons once you return to Hogwarts," Lucius said as they put the swords and protective gear away.

"That'll go over well," Severus replied. "Teaching children to battle with swords."

"You were able to teach us to duel last year," Draco reminded.

"Hmm," Severus nodded.

"I understand you had a most enjoyable time at Longbottom Village," Lucius changed the subject.

Draco nodded, "Strange though."

"What?"

"Well, it's a mixed village. Muggle and Wizards. But I couldn't tell one kid from the other. We were all on teams for the game Diggory and Flint came up with." Draco shrugged. "Just had a great time. It never occurred to me that some of them were Muggle."

"Draco," Lucius took a deep breath, "Do you know why we Pure Bloods are against Muggleborns coming to Hogwarts? The real reason?

Draco shrugged and shook his head.

Lucius glanced at Severus, then continued. "It's a risk. It's a risk to our secrecy, therefore a risk to our way of life. Every single time. Every Muggleborn wizard or witch that is invited, not just attending but INVITED, to come to Hogwarts requires revealing ourselves to their entire family. We request that they keep our secret, with each additional family brought into our world, the risk increases that someone will talk. Salazar Slytherin saw that risk as too great. Far outweighing the benefits of adding to our numbers. Which is what caused the split between the original founders. And which is what we've been arguing for quite a few years now starting with your Grandfather."

"There was even some talk for a while," Severus added. "Of reinstating the practice of simply abducting those children whose abilities tested high. Taking them from their families and placing them into the schools. It was done frequently during the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries."

"That's barbaric!" Draco said.

"So is what would happen to us if word ever got out," Lucius stroked his son's cheek. "Which is why we must be cautious."

"Which is why I should train to fight," Draco tried again.

"No."

"Aawww."

"Learn to live with the occasional disappointment, son," Lucius said firmly.

X * x * X

The Weasleys arrived at the Leaky Cauldron on August 31st with plans to shop for the school year and stay overnight. As they checked in with Tom, Molly said, "Where is Harry Potter? Dumbledore asked us to escort him through the shops for his supplies, then to the train tomorrow."

"Harry Potter checked out," Tom replied evenly.

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. "When? Where did he go? Dumbledore said he would be staying here!"

Tom leveled his gaze at her, "I am an Innkeeper, not a baby sitter. Mr. Potter checked in and checked out. His bill was paid in full. Beyond that I know nothing," he lied.

Arthur frowned, "Harry was left here? Alone? With Black on the loose? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

Molly turned and poked her husband with an angry finger, "Dumbledore knows what he's doing!"

Arthur stepped back out of reach, "Obviously. Which is why Harry has disappeared. I must go contact the Ministry."

Molly spent the rest of the day and night snapping at her children and hurrying them along. Their supplies and Ron's new wand took up the rest of their winnings. Ron pouted as he had to spend his own pocket money on a rat tonic for the increasingly sick looking Scabbers.

In all it was a disappointing trip.

AN – according to several online name definition databases Hiroaki is Japanese for "widespread brightness" or "spreading light". Plus it kinda starts with Hero. Just thought it worked.


	26. 25 Train and Dementor

Came out of the Darkness 25

Characters created by J.K. Rowling. As before, this will move quickly through the changes made, leaving the rest as it was. More movie-verse than book in this one. Just because.

**Sow a thought and you reap an action; sow an act and you reap a habit; sow a habit and you reap a character; sow a character and you reap a destiny. ****Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville pulled their trunks out of the car. Mr. August had been appointed to drive them to London on September 1st. They were very early, it was barely ten a.m. "OK so we have three trunks, one toad, one owl, and one very ugly reason why I have to stop for a kitten on my way home."

Hermione laughed. Little Amy had become very attached to Crookshanks and had cried when he had to leave to go with Hermione. August and Anna had already decided to look for a pet for their little girl, but now decided sooner was better than later.

"Mr. Potter," came Snape's smooth tones. The trio turned to see him standing in his typical Muggle side of the station clothing. "I trust you can get yourself through the barrier this year."

"I'll do my best," Harry retorted with a smile. "Though it might be worth it to miss the Express. The professors' train is much quieter, much less crowded. And comes with real food rather than Honeydukes' Sweets."

"Oh, almost forgot," August said pulling a basket from the front seat. "Lady Aggie sent you about a dozen sandwiches each. You know, so you won't starve to death on the train." He handed the basket to Harry. "Well young people, be safe, be smart, be good." He touched Neville's head. "Write to your Gran no later than tomorrow morning, you know how she worries." He turned to Harry, "Harry thank you again for all of your donations. Young Mr. Samuel will get a lot of use out of your trunk."

Harry nodded as he tapped his foot on his mother's trunk, now claimed as his one and only. Once he no longer needed his trunk to contain the candles from Malfoy or the pouch of his mother's jewelry, he'd added it to the donations to the Longbottom Village children. As Samuel was the only eleven year old starting school this year, he was the lucky one to claim it for himself. "We should go." Harry said, wanting to escape from August before he gushed any more praise in front of Snape. But August kept his tongue, only gave Hermione a squeeze on her arm.

Snape looked to his side and nodded. Harry glanced over and recognized several Aurors patrolling the station. "Come along," Snape commanded and gestured for them to precede him through the barrier.

Inside the station, just loading their trunks onto the train, stood the Weasley family. "HARRY!" Ron called.

"Harry, oh, Harry, I was so worried!" Molly swept over and began to check him over. "Where were you? Everyone's been absolutely frantic!"

"Everyone?" Harry asked as the twins rolled their eyes and took his trunk from him.

"Yes, Harry, everyone," Molly snapped. "What possessed you to just leave like that? In this most dangerous time? You were told to remain at the Leaky Cauldron."

"No," Harry pulled free from her grip, stepping closer to Snape who watched the interaction stoically. "I was told by the Minister of Magic, that it would be wise to stay there. I was not told that I had to. And my Magical Guardian took me home with her."

"Mag… Magical Guardian? Who?"

Neville smiled as he spoke up, "My Gran. She was surprised that you ignored the invitation to the meeting that she held. The Wives of the Governors' of Hogwarts gathered along with the wives of all the Pure Blood families to begin the arrangements to act as Magical Guardians. As Harry and I are already friends, she volunteered to take Harry."

"I thought everything was filed through the Ministry," Harry said.

"It was," came Lucius Malfoy's dulcet voice. "Congratulations Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, on becoming brothers."

"Never thought of it that way," Harry grinned tossing an arm over Neville's shoulders. Or slightly at least as Neville was now taller.

Molly was steaming, "Certainly your family isn't taking on a Muggleborn child," she sneered at Lucius and Narcissa.

"We're considering it," Narcissa said. "Though it is rare to have a Muggleborn sorted into Slytherin. We will just have to see." She rested a hand on Draco's back. "So many families stepped up to offer to act as Guardians, that we decided that, for now, we will assign them according to the Sorting Hat's decisions. You will have to contact Lady Augusta if you'd like to be placed on the list." Narcissa pulled a scroll from her bag. "Though you would be after the Woods, the Spinnets, the Bells, the McLaggens… no the McLaggens took the Creevey boy." Narcissa rolled up the scroll again. "Though this list was updated yesterday. Things change fast these days."

Molly glowered. Narcissa just looked down her wrinkled nose with disdain.

"I have to return to Muggle London," Snape said. "You children should move onto the train and find seats."

"Harry, a moment please," Arthur Weasley took his arm. "Go on," he gestured to his children. "We've said our goodbyes, get on with you. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Arthur," Molly hissed in warning, but he ignored her.

Harry nodded to the other two and followed Arthur off to the side. He saw Lucius watching curiously before being distracted by his own wife and son. He deliberately held his tongue, as Arthur told him about Sirius Black. He kept his face devoid of expression as the senior Weasley warned him that Black was out to kill him. He hid the emotions running through his mind through sheer force of will as Arthur asked him to promise not to go looking for Black. But his eyes flashed some of his anger.

"Harry? What's wrong? I just…"

Harry closed his eyes and focused to suppress the rage, "Just feels like once again I'm only getting half of the story. This Black hates me, wants to kill me, but of course you can't tell me why."

"Perhaps he does not know why," Lucius said from around the pillar. He stepped into view. "There are Aurors all over the platform trying to keep an eye on this young man. Perhaps ducking into a dark corner with him would not be the best course of action." He used the silver tip of his cane to gently nudge Harry back away from Arthur. "Your friends are waiting for you, Lord Potter."

Arthur advanced to confront Lucius, "Why must you interfere? He needs to be prepared!"

"Then by all means, tell him! Tell him why Black escaped from the inescapable prison just to hunt him down. You can't, can you? Not allowed to. Have to wonder. Why aren't you allowed to? And why now? Potter's been at Hogwarts for two years now. He's thirteen, where else would he be? Why did Black suddenly become obsessed with the fact that 'he's at Hogwarts'? Ask the fucking questions Arthur! Don't just accept every damn thing you are told!" Lucius whirled and took Harry by the arm to walk him over to the train. "Remember what I told you when we first met? Be careful of who you trust. Not everyone thinks for himself."

"Harry! I was hoping to see you!" Colin Creevey jogged up to them. "Lord and Lady McLaggen brought my Mum and Dad in to see the train! And my little brother Dennis."

"Excitable little tyke," Lucius said.

"Yep," Harry nodded as the entire Creevey and McLaggen families came over to meet him.

"Lord Malfoy," McLaggen senior's tone was icy.

"Lord McLaggen," Lucius' was just as cold.

Colin was oblivious, "This is my Mum and Dad, Harry. And my brother Dennis. We're hoping he can come to Hogwarts next year. Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Fabulous," Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Creevey, Mrs. Creevey, Lord McLaggen, Lady McLaggen." He stood with his back straight, just slightly bowing his head. "Dennis, I think it's possible that you will be coming to Hogwarts next year. You have the look of magic about you." The little boy glowed with the praise.

Lucius glanced at him, then nodded sagely, "Certainly does. You must be very proud," he said to the Muggle parents.

"Little overwhelmed," Mr. Creevey replied. "This is all so amazing. But it makes a lot more sense now with the McLaggens help."

Lucius smiled, "That's why the Governors pushed through the Magical Guardian plans. I'm glad you've found it beneficial. We'll leave you to say your goodbyes."

Luna was waiting with Neville and Hermione. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him firmly on the cheek. "Missed you!"

Harry hugged her warmly, "I missed you too!"

They waited while Luna said her goodbyes to her father. Draco took advantage to advance, "Granger, a minute?" He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his hair then blew out a breath and reached into his bag to yank out a book. "IstolethiswhenIwasattheVilla ge."

Hermione blinked at him, "What?"

"I stole this book. From your bag when we were at Longbottom Village. You were talking about it during lunch. It sounded interesting. But it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. And it didn't sound a whole lot like what you were talking about."

Hermione took the book from Draco's hand. "That's because this is the second book of a trilogy. I'd only read the first book. That's what we were talking about at lunch."

"Oh."

"Thank you for returning this. I was wondering what had happened to it."

"Sorry that I took it."

Hermione inhaled deeply and steadied herself to pull a book from her own bag, "This is the first book. I can loan it to you if you'd like. Then you can borrow the second and third once I'm done. If you're interested."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

"Isn't that the one they turned into a movie?" Harry asked glancing at the cover. "Dudley was talking about it."

Draco frowned, "What is a movie?"

Harry cocked his head, "Sit with us and we'll tell you." He picked up Hedwig's cage.

Draco took Crookshanks' cage from Hermione, "Is this supposed to be some sort of cat?" and followed the quartet onto the train.

Narcissa was blinking rapidly and covering her mouth with her hand. Lucius hugged her from behind, "Looks like our son is determined to change his own path." They waved as Draco popped his head out a window to wave to them.

X * x * X

Harry and Hermione led the way to an empty compartment (next to the one with a sleeping Lupin). Draco followed lugging the heavy cat carrier.

"If it's OK with you, Neville and I are going to go in here," Luna pointed to Lupin. "We need to… talk about a few things, privately."

"Yeah, right," Harry snorted. Hermione shoved him. Draco just laughed. Neville grinned and handed Hermione the basket of food and followed Luna into the compartment.

Harry and Hermione settled on a bench and she released Crookshanks. Draco shut the compartment door and settled into the seat across from Hermione, next to the window. Ron and Ginny burst in noisily. Ginny smiled and sat down on the other side of Harry as Ron sat next to Draco with a glare. "Malfoy."

Draco just gave a little wave as he opened the book to glance through it.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron pointed.

"It's a cat, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Well put it in a carrier," Ron demanded, assuming Crookshanks belonged to Draco. "I've got Scabbers in my pocket."

"He was here first," Hermione replied. "And I don't want to keep him in a carrier the entire trip."

Ron scowled at her, but before he could say any more, Crookshanks attacked. With a fierce yowl and flying fur, the cat lunged at Ron's pocket and the rat within. As much as Harry would love to see the traitorous Pettigrew ripped to shreds, he knew they needed him for later so he helped Hermione pull him off. Hermione sat down and the cat immediately curled onto her lap and began to purr.

"Damn thing is a MENACE," Ron screamed as he examined his arms. "You shouldn't be allowed to have it as a pet."

"Cats are on the approved pet list," Draco remarked. "Along with owls and toads. Rats aren't."

Ron glowered at them all. "Guess I should just go find another compartment," he said to Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure there are plenty open. It's early yet."

Ron stared at Harry in shock then slammed to his feet, "Come on Ginny!"

"But…"

"COME ON!"

Ginny grumbled but followed her brother out. Ron slammed the door so hard the glass shattered. A passing Marcus Flint flicked his wand to repair it and gave a slight wave to the group.

"So," Draco said as everyone calmed, "What's a movie?"

X * x * X

He knew it was coming. The knowing and the waiting were horrible. He managed to participate in the conversation with Hermione and Draco until the train began to move. By then Neville and Luna had joined them. He forced himself to eat a couple sandwiches that they shared amongst the five of them. Cedric stopped by. So did the twins. Crabbe and Goyle peeked their heads in. Exchanged a few words with Draco. Ridiculing his choice of travel companions, and reading material. He sent them away with a few choice threats of his own.

But eventually the stress overwhelmed them and drove them all into silence. Thankfully by then, Draco was deeply engrossed in his book. The other four settled in with their books, but Harry wouldn't remember a word that he read.

Then the train slowed. And stopped. The lights went out. It grew colder and colder.

Crookshanks hissed in fury.

And the door opened.

Air so cold it burned. The hideous thing entered. All the hope sucked out of him.

He heard his mother scream.

Then horribly echoing over it.

Hermione.

Screaming in agony.

Silence.

*x*

Silence.

Dark.

*x*

"POTTER," a hand tapped his face. "Open your eyes now. Come on!"

Harry blinked up to the pale face framed with pitch black hair.

"That's it. Wake up. It's gone."

"What? Professor Snape?"

But Snape turned away, "Lupin is she awake?"

"Not yet."

Harry turned his head. He was lying on the floor of the compartment. Draco was standing in the doorway panting as though he'd been running. Neville was sitting with Luna weeping on his lap.

Hermione was laid out on the bench, eyes closed with tears streaming down her face.

"MAYA!" Harry tried to get up but found he was weak, shaky, and sweaty. Snape caught his shoulders and pulled him upright to lean against the side of the train. It was only then that he became aware that the train was moving again, lights on. He reached over and laid his fingers against her cheek. "Maya?"

"Harry…" she sobbed.

"I'm here, Maya, open your eyes," he urged.

Hermione's eyes flew open. She took in Lupin, hovered over her, and Snape behind him. Then she turned to Harry and buried her face in his neck.

"Lupin take Longbottom, Lovegood, and Malfoy into the next compartment," Snape demanded. "And fetch some chocolate."

"Already done Severus," Lupin said pointing to a chunk on the bench.

Harry just held onto Hermione as Neville carried Luna out after Draco and Lupin.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Dementor," Snape replied. He laid a hand onto Harry's forehead to check his temperature. "You and Miss Granger collapsed after it entered. Draco came for me after Lupin cast the spell to drive it back."

"For you, but how…"

"Dumbledore thought it best if all professors were on the train this trip. For obvious reasons. Eat some chocolate." Snape broke the chunk into smaller pieces. Harry took one and gently placed it into Hermione's mouth, then took one for himself. "Professor Lupin is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry wiped at his eyes under his glasses, "I heard screaming. Maya. Someone else." Hermione shuddered, then forced herself to calm. Harry could feel her taking deep breaths and her muscles relaxing.

Snape shook his head, "No one screamed Potter. Dementors feed upon human happiness, positive emotions, leaving you with only despair and grief. They guard the Azkaban prison." He glanced back over his shoulder and Harry turned to see Lupin staring at him almost hungrily. "What is it Lupin?"

"Just checking to be sure they're both all right," Lupin said.

Snape rose to face Lupin. Lupin looked at him with shame and turned away first. Snape was full of nothing but rage. "They're fine. You went to the driver? Who else is up this end of the train car?"

"No one," Lupin shook his head, "Who was supposed to be? I know you were all the way in the back."

Snape swept out, "I intend to find out. Just as I intend to find out who thought it would be a good idea for Dementors to search a train of children!"

Lupin gestured, "Come on you three. Come join your friends now."

Luna came in with Neville in one hand, Draco in the other. "Miss Lovegood, make sure everyone eats some more chocolate, please," Lupin requested. "I'll be in the next compartment if you need me. We'll be at Hogsmeade shortly."

Harry moved to sit on the bench, dragging Hermione onto his lap.

"That was horrible," Neville shuddered as he tucked Luna close under his arm.

"Thanks Draco. For getting Professor Snape." Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms.

Draco nodded, "Didn't know who this other guy was, so… It was dreadful. They were everywhere! Kids were crying. I swear the Creevey boy was trying to climb inside of McLaggen. Diggory and Flint were trying to cast something to drive one back. The Weasley twins were casting all sorts of stuff trying to keep one away from their brothers and sister. I know he's your friend Potter but how the hell did Ron Weasley get into Gryffindor? Little shit was huddled in a corner practically wetting himself. Hiding behind his little sister." He accepted the chocolate from Luna. "Thanks. I've never been so scared in my life."

Luna smiled at him, "Yet you still ran. That's real bravery Draco. Acting despite fearing the act." She handed over the book he'd dropped. "So is doing something even though your so called friends say it's wrong."

Draco took the book and nodded. He was silent. Apparently with a lot to think about.


	27. 26 Anger Management

Came out of the Darkness 26

Characters created by J.K. Rowling. Still more movie-verse than book.

**They wouldn't be heroes if they were infallible, in fact they wouldn't be heroes if they weren't miserable wretched dogs, the pariahs of the earth, besides which the only reason to build up an idol is to tear it down again. Lester Bangs**

Harry tossed and turned. The sleeping bag was extraordinarily comfortable. But he found no rest.

Of course the Headmaster's response to finding out that Sirius Black had managed to enter the castle that Halloween night, make his way to the Gryffindor tower without being seen, and only to be stopped when confronted by a portrait, was to send the entire population of students down the Great Hall under the watchful eyes of the prefects. Fifteen, Sixteen, and Seventeen year old prefects.

He sighed.

They'd had a productive two months at Hogwarts. And an infuriating one.

X * x * X

Upon arriving at the castle, Harry and Hermione were whisked away to McGonagall's office to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. She declared them well enough. McGonagall issued Hermione the Time-Turner (in secret) and they were able to join the feast in time for the choir's song (including Trevor in his singing debut – or rather croaking-when-squeezed debut).

As soon as he could, Harry snuck down to the kitchens to check with the Elves. As he'd requested, they had done some cleaning in the Shrieking Shack (not scared a bit by the Wizard stories) and left food in stasis on the table. Hizzy reported that there was someone living in the Shack and eating the food. He promised to replenish as needed and to keep Harry's secret. Harry gave him more Muggle coins, a few Muggle stamps, and a Muggle pencil as thanks.

The following weekend, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna gathered in the Quiet Room off the Gryffindor Common room to begin instituting their yoga/meditation program. Luna had learned a few more techniques on her travels that summer, so they began to form a combination method. Within a week, several other Gryffindors expressed interest in learning. So they requested a training room from Professor McGonagall. She not only provided a room, she provided Professor of Astronomy Aurora Sinistra.

"I understand that you wish to learn meditation," Sinistra greeted. "I believe that it may be a worthwhile pursuit and that I may be of assistance in your path. This is obviously not a required course; however I will not tolerate any distractions while you are here. No tardiness. No chattering. And even though some of our positions may seem awkward, I will tolerate no immature giggling." Two days later she showed she was serious about the rules when she banned Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil from attending the group after they walked into the gathering late, giggling hysterically. Padma (who'd come with her twin) remained, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics.

Talk of the class spread rapidly and for a while it was very popular. But the numbers soon whittled down to the serious students, meeting three times a week. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint and Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood each insisted that their team attend every class, believing that the increased focus would help on the Quidditch Pitch. Cedric attended and encouraged his team, but did not require them. Roger Davies declared the entire thing ridiculous and refused to attend. But many others dedicated themselves to learning. Including little Colin Creevey, though his attendance could be attributed to Harry's constant presence.

Harry took an amazing ride around the castle and across the Black Lake on the back of Buckbeak the Hippogriff. It was freeing and wild. Then they returned to Hagrid's class. Once there, Draco approached Buckbeak along with Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe insulted the Hippogriff loudly and Buckbeak responded with a swift kick, catching Draco in the arm, shattering the bone. Hermione noted that Draco was fated to be kicked and hurt. And for Buckbeak to be 'tried' for the assault. Then the rest of Care of Magical Creatures classes were boring as – well as watching flobberworms.

Potions was – different – For one Neville was really coming into his own and with their support was able to if not ignore, at least tolerate, Snape's presence. And Snape was less snarky, less likely to take random points. But he was more distant too, even with his own house. Defense against the Dark Arts was amazing again. Boggarts and Red Caps and kappas. They were finally learning USEFUL things in the class with Professor Lupin. Divination class was as pointless as the first time through, but Harry knew it was necessary.

Just as Hermione's massive class load was necessary. The Time-Turner allowed her to add two or three hours to each weekday. But he worried about her constantly as she began to show the strain of living twenty-six or –seven hour days for every twenty-four. Weekends were spent trying to get through the increasing stacks of homework. He spent time studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes along with her, hoping to change into those classes next year.

The rat was back in the dorm room. Ron had deposited Scabbers (aka Peter Pettigrew) back into the habitat build along the Common Room wall at the beginning of the term. But two weeks later, the twins found a family of white rats hiding in their Not-So-Quiet Room and they brought them up. Scabbers seemed to detest the company immediately. Ron, of course, blamed Crookshanks for tormenting the rats, though the white rats seemed quite fond of the cat, racing back and forth as though they were playing hide and seek, even tapping on the glass if Crookshanks was ignoring them for too long. And Crookshanks was frequently seen dropping bits of bread and fruit down into the slots for the rats to eat. But Ron was stubborn and removed Scabbers from the habitat and placed him in an enlarged cage in the dorm room. "Scabbers was here first! And he's sick!" he was often heard complaining.

But thankfully he was spending less and less time with Ron. Between Meditation classes, regular classes, homework, studying with Hermione, and Quidditch practices there was barely any time left for anything other than eating and sleeping. He barely even talked to Neville who was spending his spare time with Luna.

X * x * X

Then shit hit fan.

Halloween was fast approaching, along with the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry's signed permission slip had been sent to Professor McGonagall by Lady Augusta when she owled in Neville's. Luna was too young to go, but insisted that the other three go with a request to bring her back a Sugar Quill.

Then Dumbledore walked down the dungeon corridor as the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years were entering Potions class. "Mr. Potter, a word please."

Neville took his bag and went into the classroom with Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, sir," Harry kept his tone level and polite. "Class is about to start."

"Harry, I am sorry to have to tell you this," Dumbledore said. "But a few concerns have arisen reference to the appointment of Lady Longbottom as your Magical Guardian."

"Concerns?"

Dumbledore smiled his warm, grandfatherly smile, "Yes, Harry. You see I have been your Magical Guardian since you entered Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir I understand that you are M.G. for all Muggleborns entering the school. Until now of course, with the change from the Governors."

"Yes, this is true. And as such, I should have been notified to any change in status. As I was not, this brings your guardianship into questionable territory."

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek, hard, to hold himself together. "Can you bottom line this for me, sir?"

"Bottom line, with her status uncertain, Lady Longbottom did not have the authority to sign your Hogsmeade Permission slip."

"So I can't go," Harry snarled.

"Unless of course your Legal Guardians signed one. Did your aunt or uncle by any chance...?"

"No. Not before nor after I inflated my uncle's sister!"

"Then, no, you cannot go," Dumbledore replied.

"But you could," Harry suggested.

"I am sorry. But given current circumstances…"

"Which are?" Harry glared at the headmaster, hoping to all hell that the old man would take him aside this very minute and tell him everything. Restore his faith. But of course…

"Are something I cannot discuss at this time."

"Of course you can't."

Dumbledore turned with a Snape-like sweep of his robes, "I am sorry Harry. But this is my final word in the matter. Hogsmeade will still be there."

Harry panted as he tried to control the rage firing within him. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and a voice in his ear. "Calm yourself. Focus. Use what Sinistra has taught you. Breathe deep and calm down." Snape's voice was low, even, and smooth. Once Harry had himself under control, Snape gave him a shove toward the classroom. "Now get to class!"

Harry went in. Ron gestured him over. Neville and Hermione looked apologetic as they worked together over a cauldron.

"What was that about mate?" Ron asked as he handed over a batch of herbs and a knife. "Chop these."

Harry glanced around and decided. He raised his voice, higher than necessary, but enough to reach everyone, "There's a problem with Lady Longbottom's appointment as my M.G."

"What?" "The Governors approved…" "What sort of problem?" voices overlapped.

"Some kind of inaccuracy with the process," Harry snapped as he dumped the herbs into their cauldron and snatched up a root to begin dicing it.

"You're saying that Lady Longbottom and MY MOTHER did something wrong?" Draco demanded. "Or are you saying they committed fraud?"

"I'm saying nothing. Dumbledore is. And he says I can't go to Hogsmeade!"

"That's not fair!" "He can't do that!" "That's just…."

Harry shrugged as he scooped up the remains of the root but before he could dump it into the cauldron, Snape stilled his hand. "Mr. Potter, that root has been pulverized into mush instead of sliced evenly. Can you tell me what would happen if you dumped it into the potion in progress?"

Harry looked down at the mess on his knife, then into the bubbling cauldron. He carefully placed the knife onto the work surface, then said, "Poof!" indicating an explosion with his hands.

"Poof is most accurate," Snape nodded. "So… don't."

The other students were still going on about Harry's revelation. "Old man can't do that." "It's wrong!" "It's not fair!"

"It's dragon shit is what it is," Draco said, bringing the chatter to a stop. "I'll write to Mother and Father today. Dumbledore is the Headmaster, but he still answers to the Governors. Potter. Catch." He tossed a new, intact root into the air.

Harry reached out with a Seeker's hand and caught it. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Back to work," Snape ordered as he walked to the front of the classroom. "What? What are you all looking at?"

"Wondering how many points…. Never mind," Isabel smiled at the professor. He glowered at the Slytherin third year girl, but she smiled on, unabashed.

X * x * X

So Neville and Hermione went to Hogsmeade without him. Harry spent part of the day with Luna and some of the other Second Years. Then he sought out Lupin for a conversation and promise to begin helping him against the Dementors.

They stood on the covered walkway, when Snape appeared with a goblet of what Harry knew to be Wolfsbane Potion. Lupin took it and drank it down with a fierce shudder. It was then that he felt the pull. The tingle run through him. He looked passed the two men and saw Hermione coming back up from Hogsmeade. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin, Professor Snape," Harry said then turned to jog away. But he was still within earshot, when…

"Been a long time since I saw that particular smile," Lupin said.

"Too long," Snape sounded so very sad.

Harry glanced back. The two men were sharing a look. Sharing a memory. Then the moment passed and Lupin ducked away shamefully and Snape swept away in anger. Harry clenched his jaw and stormed down the stairs.

X * x * X

So now he tossed and he turned in the Great Hall. Hermione was asleep next to him, as she usually was as soon as she lay down anymore. Luna was on her other side, having snuck over from the Ravenclaw row once the lights were turned down to cuddle between Hermione and Neville. The twins had forced Ron and Ginny against the wall nearby and laid out their sleeping bags as a wall between them and the rest of the room. Ron was sprawled out snoring. Ginny was curled on her side.

Crookshanks wound his way through the sleeping children to come bump his head against Harry's chin. Harry stroked him gently. The cat scampered away just as Dumbledore and Snape walked up and had a conversation practically standing on Harry's head. He was able to keep calm until Dumbledore mentioned getting a good night's rest in the now completely safe castle.

"Perhaps that would be easier if the person in question was not such a light sleeper," Harry snapped softly.

"My apologies Harry. Sleep. It's been a long, trying day."

Harry snorted and threw back the cover of the sleeping bag. He was up and a few strides away before Dumbledore called to him, "Where are you going?"

"Well since the Castle is all safe again, or at least as safe as it ever was, I'm assuming it's OK if I run to the toilet," Harry growled. "Or do I need a signed slip for that too?"

When Dumbledore only blinked at him, Harry turned and strode out of the hall. He passed the other professors, the prefects, the ghosts. By the time he reached the corridor he was running. He ran into the boys' lavatory. He paced back and forth a few times, the rage in him ready to erupt.

Then erupt it did. In a full blown, completely childish, temper tantrum.

He kicked the wall.

Kicked and punched the bathroom stalls.

Ripped a soap dispenser from its perch and threw it at a mirror, shattering it.

Then he leaned over, gripping the sink and trying to regain control.

"Are you quite finished?" came Snape's cool voice.

Harry turned and kicked the closest stall one more time. "Yes, sir." The door to the stall gave one last creak before dropping to the floor with a loud crash. Harry blew out a long breath and slid down the wall to sit on his heels. He dropped his head forward, let his wrists rest on his bent knees, and tried to calm down further.

Water ran into the sink. Turned off. A cloth was wrung out. A few drips flung down.

Then a coolly wet, soft handkerchief was placed on the back of his neck. Calming him more than anything short of a potion.

Harry heard the swish of a wand through the air, then the sound of the bathroom repairing itself. When all grew quiet and he was breathing easily, he said, "I know Black is after me. Someone told me this summer. Why won't anyone tell me why?"

"I'm not able to either, Potter," Snape admitted. "In fact no one was supposed to tell you anything."

"Don't ask me who told, I won't tell you."

"Wasn't going to." Snape sighed. He took the now warm handkerchief back and cast a spell to dry it before putting it back into his pocket. "I may not agree with things, but I have no choice but to comply."

Harry looked up and met his gaze.

X * x * X

Back in the Great Hall, hours later, just before dawn, Harry was finally deeply asleep. Snape was sitting against the wall close to his younger snakes. He'd done a quick head count. Ten little firsties all in a row, surrounded by the five remaining seventh years and eight remaining sixth years, up close to the head table. Ten Second Years sprawled together. Five third year boys were together. As were third year Pansy, Millicent, and Isabel. The other three third year girls were mixed among the fourth year girls. Five of those, five boys. And ten fifth years. His prefects had done well as expected.

Snape had just begun to doze.

A room filled with children is never quiet. Even if they are asleep. There is snoring. Shuffling. Rolling over. The occasional murmuring voice. A cough. A fart.

Silence dropped. Abrupt and absolute silence. As though every sound had been sucked from the room.

Snape sat forward, wand in hand, heart racing, breathing quickened as adrenaline flooded his system.

Hermione sat up in her sleeping bag, followed immediately by Harry, Luna, and Neville.

The twins popped upright as one.

Oliver Wood sprang to a crouch.

Colin Creevey clutched the sleeping bag to his chest, eyes wide open.

Cedric Diggory rolled over and rose to his knees.

Draco sat up.

So did Marcus Flint.

Isabel lifted her head to stare at Snape.

The silence was heavy. Thick. Became heavier. Thicker. Oppressive. Pressure on their chests, hearts beating so fast, breath coming hard.

More students stirred, but not many.

Harry scrambled out of his sleeping bag to pull Hermione into his arms. He rested his chin on her head as he looked around. Waiting.

Then a low rumble. Candles rocked in their sconces. A glass left on the head table fell to the floor and shattered loudly.

With the sound, everything stilled.

Sound returned.

Someone coughed. Someone else mumbled and rolled over.

Hearts slowed, breathing evened out. Slowly everyone settled back down to sleep.

Harry slid down to lay on Hermione's sleeping bag, curling around her. One of the twins stood up and covered him with the bag he'd abandoned before returning to his post. Luna and Neville scooted even closer. Luna reached over and took Hermione's hand in hers.

Isabel sneezed. Snape went over to her and handed her his handkerchief to wipe her nose. She handed it back with a sweet smile, "Who's L.E?" she asked softly.

Snape stared down at the cloth in his hands. White, trimmed in lace, with initials L.E. embroidered on a corner. His brow furrowed. His eyes narrowed. He looked up, but Isabel was already asleep again.

The Castle sighed.

X * x * X

The last scene was inspired as I lay in bed one night, listening to the choirs of crickets and frogs outside. When suddenly everything went quiet. Very abrupt, absolute silence. It gave me a shudder, and the scene.

And no – I did not miscount, I gave you a clue. **The reason there were fewer Slytherins in sixth and seventh years – whoops – I thought it was (and still think it is) canon – Hogwarts students are required to go to school until they take their OWLs (5****th**** year). Then some choose not to continue, others don't test high enough to take any NEWT level classes. (If you get less than a P on an OWL you can't take that NEWT class) The Weasley twins ditched before 'graduation'. Neither Harry nor Ron returned for their seventh (Hermione went a year late) per Rowling. Clearer now? Or more muddy?**


	28. 27 Trouble with meddling

**Came out of the Darkness 27 – Trouble with Meddling**

**Characters created by J.K. Rowling. Still more movie-verse than book. Still not changing much (still have my reasons). **

November 1st early evening. Harry glanced over to where Hermione was sitting with her chin propped in her hand. He tilted his head to look into her face and realized she'd dozed off.

"Harry," Katie Bell stooped, "Want us to take her up to her bed?" she nodded to indicate Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"I've actually got a better idea," Harry replied. "But I'd appreciate it if you took her books up."

"Sure," Katie said.

Harry gathered Hermione into his arms, Angelina helped him settle her against his chest, "sh, sh, sh," she murmured as Hermione mumbled.

Harry walked over and through the opening behind the tapestry on the Common Room wall. Crookshanks walked by rubbing against his legs. Harry turned and watched the cat scamper away up the corridor toward the main hallway. Then Harry walked down the corridor to their quiet room. He paused for a moment at the doorway. The sofa that had sat in front of the fire for the last two years had changed. It was now longer and wider. Harry carried Hermione over and gently lay her to rest on the cushions.

"Hey mate," Fred said from behind him.

Harry turned, "Wow, what happened to you?"

Fred's face was covered in soot, "Oh, nothing, minor accident. George did it."

"Didn't," George said.

"Did too," Fred insisted, then walked across to Harry with a brightly colored afghan in his hands. "I borrowed this from here last week. Thought you might need it."

"Thanks," Harry moved to take it then paused, "Wait. What did you do to it?"

"Harry," Fred reprimanded.

"We're hurt," George said.

"To think that we…"

"Would stoop so low…"

"You we'd prank…"

"Quick as a wink…"

"But little Lady Maya…"

"Never," the twins finished together. Fred walked over and covered Hermione with the soft blanket. He smoothed her hair back from her face with a smile.

Harry sighed heavily once the twins left and he was alone with the sleeping girl. He sat down opposite her and settled in to watch over her. He was just starting to doze when the soft padding of cat feet crossed the room. He glanced down to see Crookshanks sitting next to him. With the Sorting Hat in his mouth.

"What are you doing with that?" Harry asked. He took the Hat and looked at it. Then pulled it over his head. It once again slid down to his chin, enveloping

"Hello Harry Potter," the Hat greeted. "I told you I would come to visit you sometime."

"That was two years ago," Harry replied.

"Time is relative, as you well know. Two years out my thousand? Raindrop in the ocean. And you had no need of me… before today."

"And I need you today?"

"You need to know something today."

Silence stretched for a moment, "Can you tell me?"

"Showing you is better. Though I understand you may have some reservations. I do have a brain, blessed on me by Godric Gryffindor; I keep it in my tip however I cannot show it to you. What I can do is show you Fate."

"Fate? Who's fate?"

"No my boy. Fate. The one who sent you back."

"Oh. What do I do?"

"Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes to see the darkness of the inside of the Sorting Hat. Then he blinked and saw depth in the black. Endless fathoms. Slowly a figure formed. Long flowing robe, hood, a glowing pale blue.

"Hello Harry," Fate's voice was gentle and feminine.

"Hello."

"Did he show you his brain?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Thought not. He's very self-conscious of it you see, it's small, and gray, and squishy."

"Hey!"

Harry shrugged, "I think most people's are." There was silence for a moment, "What?"

"You are a uniquely polite young man," Hat replied.

"Time is short, Harry," Fate said, "Hermione will only sleep for another fifteen minutes. Last night while the students were in the Great Hall, Dumbledore pulled on the Sorting Hat and demanded a conference with me." Harry heard a low grumble coming from all around him. "Hat please. I was not pleased either, you don't hear me griping. Harry please allow me to show you." Fate swept out an arm and pointed (Harry assumed, he couldn't see any hand or fingers).

Against the darkness, an image slowly came into focus. Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. Then he grabbed the Sorting Hat and yanked it down over his head.

"Fate. I insist you speak to me. FATE!"

"Yes."

Dumbledore was now standing in the darkness, facing the pale blue figure. "Fate. I must know what is coming. Harry is openly defiant and angry. It makes no sense!" He resumed pacing. "He should see me as his savior. And by now he should want desperately to be a part of the Weasley family. That was how it is supposed to be. The Weasley boy as his best friend. The girl to become his wife."

"You cannot choose another's destiny Albus," Fate warned.

"Destiny? His destiny was set before he was born! I heard the prophecy myself!"

"You put too much faith in the words of one woman," Hat said.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "I must know what is coming. You must tell me!"

"No," Fate replied.

"No," said Hat.

"No? You DARE to tell me NO!" Dumbledore roared. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"SILENCE!" came a loud female voice. And the world fell silent. Dumbledore turned and waved his wand. An image of the Great Hall appeared, showing children asleep in sleeping bags. Snape shot to attention; Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna sat up; the twins awoke as one; Cedric and Flint rose.

"Castle? You woke the children," Dumbledore reprimanded.

"THE CHILDREN NEEDED TO BE WAKENED!"

Dumbledore glared at the darkness. Then he closed his eyes and his fists clenched. The air grew heavy and thick. Gray swirled amidst the black.

"Castle, I am Headmaster," Dumbledore said.

"AND YOU SERVE SO LONG AS IT PLEASES ME!" Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and the floor quaked beneath Dumbledore. "I, Hogwarts Castle, stand for the Light of Magic. I *allow* you to represent me so long as you also stand for the Light."

The quake reached all the way to the Great Hall, where a shattering glass ended the silence. Dumbledore frowned as Harry curled behind Hermione to lie back down. Then he cast a spell that dissolved the image.

Fate stepped into the conversation, "You are not infallible Albus Dumbledore. You can be wrong. I've let you meddle too many times, changing things to suit you. No more. You can continue with your plans, but it will not change mine. I will tell you this – we tried things your way once and it ended badly. Very badly."

Dumbledore found himself thrust back into his office. The Sorting Hat drifted to the floor. He grabbed it and shoved his head back in, "What did that mean?"

"Means things will be changing, Albus," Hat replied. "Fate has spoken. She has her plan set into motion. You just have to believe… ha-ha-ha… that it is all for the greater good."

"Bah," Dumbledore ripped the hat from his head and tossed it back onto its perch. "I know I'm right."

The Sorting Hat yawned, "Knowing and being have always been two separate matters."

Harry blinked, "Wow." It took a second after the images faded to center himself. "So the shaking…?"

Fate nodded her hooded head, "Dumbledore tried to wrest control away from Hogwarts Castle. To impose his will. Others have tried. Everyone fails."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He's been told for so long that he is the Most Powerful, Most Amazing, Always Right, Never to be Questioned, Sees-All, Hears-All, Knows-All **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** that he's come to believe it whole-heartedly. He's not evil, Harry. He's just wrong. Yes the prophecy exists, and yes there is an element of proof to it, but it is not the ultimate answer to every question that he believes. Everything he's done since hearing the prophecy has been to ensure that it plays out the way he sees it should." Fate sighed. "And I allowed it. But this time, we'll try things your way. Be careful Harry. He will continue to meddle. But I will continue to guide you back onto the path of your choosing."

Harry felt a nudging on his leg. He brushed his hand down and felt tangled fur, then a rough tongue.

"Time to go, Harry," Hat said. "It wouldn't do if Hermione were to waken to see your head stuffed within me."

"Wait. I have a question."

Fate laughed.

"Just one," asked Hat.

"No, it's just… do you have names? It seems weird to think of you as Fate and Hat and Castle."

"We do young one," Hat replied. "But knowing a name gives you power. As knowing Voldemort's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle gives you an edge. It's not that we don't trust you with our names; it's that we don't tell anyone. You may simply call me Hat. Remove me now."

Harry complied and the Quiet Room reappeared. Crookshanks was still at his side; Hermione was still asleep next to him.

Then a loud explosion came from the twins' Not-so-Quiet room and Hermione awoke with a gasp.

"We're OK!" called Fred.

"Nothing to worry about!" added George.

"Fire's out!" they yelled together.

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What are we doing down here? How did I get here? Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's a bit of a story. You want some tea? This might take a while." With a loud pop, a tea set appeared on the table, a steaming pot, two cups, and a plate of cookies.

"Best be careful what you wish for Harry. Can you imagine if you said a sixteen course meal? We'd…."

SNAP, SNAP – two Kitchen Elves appeared. "Sixteen courses Lady Maya? Please say what courses Lady Maya and Lord Harry be wanting."

"Whoops," Hermione cringed.

"Talk about me watching what I say," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry you two, I misspoke. We do not need any courses. The tea and cookies will be perfect for tonight. Thank you."

Silence. Then one Elf nudged the other. "Is there be anything you be needing?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

The Elves stared at them, they stared back. Then Hermione remembered, "Coins, Harry. You've been giving coins and things to the Elves that help you."

"Oh crap, I don't have any on me. Lady Elves, please forgive me."

The Elves gasped, eyes bulging, "No Lord Harry. We was wrong to expect."

"Wait," Hermione pulled a ribbon from her hair. "How about this?" She smoothed it out straight and used her wand to slice it precisely in half. Then she tied each half around the Elves' tiny waists. "How's that?"

"Most beautiful," one gasped.

"Truly great," the other began to cry. "Lady Maya is the sweetest Witch to grace Hogwarts."

X * x * X

Time seemed to move even faster after that. Their first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff went horribly (again). The Dementors attacked, Harry fell from his broom, which ended up slamming into the Whomping Willow tree. Cedric came to the hospital wing personally to apologize for catching the game winning Snitch. Snape substituted for a 'sick' Lupin and demanded they learn how to identify werewolves. Just to be a little shit, Harry did the requested essay along with Hermione. They both turned it in along with their potions homework that week.

Then the next Hogsmeade weekend came one cold snowy day in early December. The Friday before Harry walked determinedly up to where Dumbledore sat at the head table consuming his dinner. "Any chance of you recognizing Lady Longbottom's authority as it relates to Hogsmeade this time?"

Dumbledore took a moment to glance across the obviously rapt gathering of students. He sighed and stood up, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

"It's a yes or no question, sir, I don't think we need to go anywhere for it," Harry said, standing his ground. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to glance at Snape or Lupin.

"The answer is no," Dumbledore said. "The Governors will be holding a discussion on the matter in two weeks."

"Do I get to be a part of this discussion?" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter, return to your seat!" McGonagall commanded.

Harry stormed over and sat down between Neville and Hermione. He kept his eyes on his plate as he forced himself to eat a bit. After a minute, Hermione nudged him. He glanced at her and she nodded at the room at large. He lifted his head. Students of every house were glaring at the head table. A few got up angrily and stormed out of the hall.

"You may want to ease back a bit," Hermione whispered. "Unless you plan to start the revolution now."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked softly.

"Always brother," George replied just as quietly.

"I think it's time…"

"To pass the torch…"

"Well, one of them anyway," they finished together.

It wasn't until Harry was trying to sneak off the grounds under his invisibility cloak, not until he was snatched under each arm by the twins, not until they carried him (they could still do that? He was so much bigger than he had been first year, but they were remarkably strong together) back into a hidden corner that he remembered. Thankfully he was able to wipe the 'oh, yeah' look from his face before they ripped the cloak from his head. And was able to act surprised when they handed over the Marauders' Map and showed him how to use it.

He caught up to Neville, Ron, and Hermione in Hogsmeade, then snuck into the Three Broomsticks behind Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge. He overheard the conversation again but this time he focused on what they were saying about Peter Pettigrew.

Rage bubbled and he fled, shoving out of the pub, passing Neville, Hermione and Ron sitting on a bench outside, running.

Hermione followed his footprints in the snow all the way to the clearing. She stooped and gently pulled the cloak away. Harry stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them!" Harry shouted, "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" (1)

Hermione took him in her arms and he buried his face in her neck. She rubbed his hair and his back as he focused on slowing his breathing.

Ron shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable. Neville looked at him coldly, "It's worse when the betrayal comes from someone that close."

X * x * X

Two weeks later, Harry was summoned from Professor Sinistra's lesson. He'd just achieved a particularly difficult position, shifting from a regular handstand to balancing on one hand, when the door opened. A timid Hufflepuff first year squeaked, "Harry Potter?"

"Whoa," Draco's balance wavered, he tipped slightly colliding with Harry who fell over taking Cedric down. Cedric took out Flint and like dominoes, they all crashed to the cushioned floor.

"Whoops," Draco cracked up laughing. "Sorry." His mirth quickly spread to the rest of the students and the room was filled with laughter.

Sinistra tossed her hands in the air, "Guess that's it for the day. If anyone is seriously hurt come see me. Otherwise we'll resume classes after the holidays. Merry Christmas all!"

"Merry Christmas, Happy New Year," the students replied as they untangled themselves from each other.

""I'm Harry Potter," Harry said as he helped Hermione to her feet.

"You're wanted in the Governors' Meeting Room," the little boy said.

"Meeting Room?" Harry asked.

"Just to the left of the main entrance," Flint replied.

Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded for him to go. He thought about her as he walked away. She was looking paler and more drawn and tired every day. Neville and Luna had insisted on taking over the research to help Hagrid defend Buckbeak. Hermione had jotted down several scrolls of notes, things she'd remembered finding, books she'd found useful. Harry had no idea how she managed to do so much the first time through considering how overwhelmed she was this time.

"Harry," Lady Longbottom called out.

"Lady Aggie," Harry grinned and moved into her welcoming arms, "I didn't know you were coming today!"

"Neither did I actually," Aggie replied as she hugged him firmly then stood back to give him a thorough examination, looking into his eyes, testing his muscle tone. "Time to deal with this Guardian rubbish once and for all." She gave him a gentle shove into the Meeting Room. "Go on. I'll be in directly." He walked into the large room with a long oval table and a dozen chairs.

"Lord Potter?" a tall distinguished man greeted him. "I am Lord Gabriel Rosier."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied shaking the offered hand. "Any relation to Eva?"

"My daughter," he smiled proudly.

"How is she?"

"Engaged."

"I told you you'd regret having only daughters," Lord Lucius Malfoy said as he turned from the large window overlooking the grounds in front of the Castle. "They end up marrying men like us."

"True enough," Rosier nodded, "But Lord Blishwick is a fine young man. But we need to get to the business at hand. What do you want Lord Potter?"

"Sir?"

"Lady Augusta filed to become your Magical Guardian. Headmaster Dumbledore had filed an objection claiming he was not notified. What do you want?"

"I want to make the decisions that affect my life," Harry replied before he could stop himself.

Rosier sighed, "You're thirteen, so no, that's not realistic. So let's get specific. What do you want?"

Harry stood and just blinked at the man for a moment, "Sorry, sir, it's just not often that I am asked that. I want Lady Augusta to be my Magical Guardian. I want to be able to go to Hogsmeade with my friends. I want to be able to spend Christmas and Summer holidays at Longbottom Manor and Village."

"If I may interrupt," Malfoy said, "The idea of the Magical Guardian was to give the Muggle parents a connection to our world. An intermediary of sorts. It was not intended to take the place of your Muggle family. Though I hear rumor that your Muggle relatives are not entirely… understanding or compassionate, they are still your family. I suggest that we reinstate Lady Longbottom as Lord Potter's Magical Guardian until he comes of age. That she be responsible for all Magical matters such as permission to visit Hogsmeade Village or any other school related consents. Also as his relatives have not seemed to mind Lord Potter spending the last two Christmases with the Longbottoms, that be allowed to continue including this year. As for summer, as I said Harry, the intention was not to replace your Muggle family with a Magical one; therefore perhaps the summer holidays should be split between the two locations. A few weeks with your relatives, followed by time with the Longbottoms. Is that agreeable to you? Gabe, what say you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. Most agreeable."

Rosier nodded as well.

Harry was thrilled. He'd have what he wanted along with what he needed. He knew he had to return to the Dursley household this summer in order to be able to return the following (Dementors, trial, forcing the truth into the open). "Lord Malfoy, when will the meeting take place?"

Lucius smiled, "This was the meeting. Lord Rosier and I were given full authority of the rest of the Governors to decide this matter. He and I agree that this is the best for all concerned. And since it is acceptable to you, it is so ordered." He walked over and opened the door, "Lady Augusta. Oh good, Dumbledore, you are here. Please come in."

Dumbledore was hiding his anger, but Harry could see it. He locked down the smugness behind a stoic façade. "I asked to be consulted before this meeting took place."

"You asked. Our answer was no," Malfoy replied. He gestured to a quill that began writing on parchment. "Lady Augusta Longbottom is officially declared to be the Magical Guardian of Lord Harry James Potter until he comes of age. Lord Potter will spend the Christmas holidays with the Longbottom family so long as he is welcome and so chooses to do so. Lord Potter will return to his Muggle relatives at the end of term during the third week of June and will return home… sorry strike that," scritch scratch the quill drew two lines through the last few words, "will transfer to the Longbottom Manor and Village no later than July 24th where he will remain until the start of term. So ordered and signed Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Lord Gabriel Orion Rosier, Hogwarts Board of Governors, Subcommittee to Oversee Issues with Magical Guardianship Assignments. (2)" Malfoy took the parchment and signed it then passed it over to Rosier to sign, "I'll need you three to sign it as well."

"I still have concerns," Dumbledore insisted.

"Yes but as you refuse to discuss them with anyone, they were not taken into consideration," Rosier replied. "The point of this was to relieve you of the duty of being Guardian to so many students at once. A duty we fear you have neglected of late."

"Neglected!"

Rosier leveled his gaze, "You had several Muggleborn children petrified by a Basilisk last year, yet you *neglected* to contact a single one of their parents. You didn't even bother to contact Lord and Lady Craven when Miss Granger was injured. I met with Mr. Potter's Aunt last week. She advised that you've not once contacted her to advise of Mr. Potter's progress, of his extensive list of injuries and illness, or even of the obvious risk this year with Sirius Black on the loose."

"You went to the Dursleys'?" Harry was aghast.

Rosier nodded, "Dreadful woman. Surprised she let me through the door; thankfully my wife can be most persuasive. When I advised her of what we believed the outcome of this meeting would be, right on the money by the way Lucius, she signed an agreement form to abide by our decision, though she requested – ah-hem – that we keep the little freakish brat." He handed over a sheet of parchment with Petunia Dursley's signature on the bottom.

Dumbledore swept from the room without another word. He'd tried to swing Fate back in line, but she had vexed him again. He stormed up to his office. With a glare at the Sorting Hat, he walked over to look out the window. He knew he was right. He had a PLAN. He'd seen the PATH. He had to bring things back in line for the Greater Good. He opened the window and reached out with a finger to scan the area, he found a thread and tugged.

A breeze started in Hogsmeade. It slid under a doorway into a small house, where a child lay in bed. A mother wiped his sweaty pale brow and spooned a potion into his mouth. The child coughed weakly. The breeze stirred his hair, slid into his nose, down into his lungs, then out with the exhale. The little breeze then exited the house, soared up over the rooftops, up the hill to the Great Castle gathering more and more air as it went. It flowed in through the cracks in the window casements, under the doors, down through the fireplace. Out. Spreading. Finding.

Down in the Great Hall as the students began to gather for dinner, someone sneezed. Followed swiftly by another.

Then another.

And another.

X * x * X

ANs

(1) taken word for word from the movie – but that scene was one that hit me hard. That emotional scream from Harry just clutched my heart. Still does. Every single time.

(2) In this AU world, Malfoy was never fired as Governor of Hogwarts (obviously)


	29. 28 In Sickness and In Health

**Came out of the Darkness 28 – In Sickness and in Health**

**J.K. Rowling's sand and box, but it's my castle. Enjoy!**

Neville was one of the first students to fall ill. Luna's roommates took her down the first night. Within two days, the numbers doubled, then tripled, of children confined to the Hospital Wing.

In Potions, there were almost enough tables and cauldrons for each of them to work alone. Hermione was looking very tired and drawn, she also kept muffling coughs in her sleeve. Draco dragged himself in just after class was due to begin. He collapsed on a stool and laid his head on his folded arms. Snape came in fifteen minutes late, looking worn and haggard. By then all of them had started on the potion written on the board. "What are you doing? That's the fifth year assignment… oh hell, whatever, just be careful." He collapsed at his desk and arched his neck cracking it loudly.

Then McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the Castle, "Due to illness," her voice was slightly hoarse, "all classes are hereby cancelled for the rest of the term."

"She couldn't have decided that twenty minutes ago when I was in bed?" Draco growled.

There were other disgruntled mumblings as the students made their way out into the corridor as Snape vanished the contents of the cauldrons. They hadn't moved too far when Draco was overcome with a coughing fit. He stumbled sideways into the wall and reached out to brace himself. He started gasping between coughs, unable to catch his breath.

Harry dropped his bag to the ground, "Somebody go get Snape!" He grabbed hold of Draco to keep him upright. "Hang on Malfoy!" He heard running feet and saw Snape coming up fast.

"Can't….. breathe," Draco gasped. "Uncle Sev?" there was obvious fear in his tone as he panted for air. Then his eyes rolled back and his knees gave way. Harry was barely able to keep him from falling

Snape scooped Draco up into his arms, "It's alright little dragon, I've got you. Merlin, he's burning up." He rested his chin against Draco's forehead.

Hermione gasped which triggered her own coughing spell. She hunched over holding her breath to try to still it. Harry caught her close. She too began that desperate gasping cough.

"Potter! Bring her! Now!" Snape ordered as he turned to carry Draco out of the dungeons.

Harry lifted Hermione under her knees and held her close to his chest. Seamus was right next to him and grabbed up both of their bags. It seemed to take forever to climb out of the dungeons. Hermione's coughing eased, but it was followed by a terrible wheezing with every breath. "I can walk," she whispered.

"No," Harry replied.

"I'm too heavy Harry."

"Hermione just shut up, OK. Please just shut up!" he snapped. Hermione bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. Harry couldn't look at her. Couldn't blink the tears away fast enough from his own eyes. So he began to beg, "Be OK. Please. Just be OK."

Up to the Hospital Wing, already so full of sick children. Pomfrey moved from bed to bed and assisted by McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, and Lupin as her drafted nurses. It was barely controlled chaos.

Snape carried Draco in to the last available bed. He laid him down and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed. He muttered something Harry didn't hear and the bed expanded another three feet wide. "Potter, bring her."

Harry reluctantly laid his precious bundle down on the available space. Snape began to run his hand over them, wand glowing. Harry moved back into the corner out of the way.

An hour passed. Two.

Dumbledore swept in and came straight to Harry. He took Harry by the arm, "You should leave, Harry. You're not sick. You wouldn't want to be exposed."

"Considering he's never more than arms-length from Miss Granger, I would assume he's already exposed," Snape retorted as he poured a potion down Draco's throat then placed a charmed mask over his mouth and nose to increase oxygen intake. "I've taken it upon myself to contact the Malfoys by Floo and the Cravens by owl. Lucius and Narcissa will be here momentarily. The Cravens…."

"Are unavailable," Lucius's voice swept in just ahead of him and Narcissa. "They've asked my wife and me to monitor the girl and advise them of any change. They will of course keep her parents apprised of her condition.

"Severus, how is Draco?" Narcissa begged as she stooped over her son. At her voice, he stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello little dragon. It's OK. Mother and Father are here."

"Dementor Influenza," Snape said. "It's spread through the entire school."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Lucius raged at Dumbledore. "You should have quarantined the sick as soon as they showed symptoms."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A particularly contagious flu that effects Wizarding children," Narcissa explained as she wiped Draco's face. "Similar to the regular flu but it also taps into your central magic, feeding off of it. It strikes fast, spreads faster. My husband is right, the first ones ill should have been separated from the others."

"It's very rare," Dumbledore protested. "It's possible that Madam Pomfrey did not recognize it right away."

"Of course it's rare," Narcissa snarled. "Because we do not let Dementors around children!" She rose and faced the room at large, "You need to contact the other Governors immediately. We need additional healers from St. Mungo's. Any children not showing symptoms should be tested, if they are not ill, they should be sent home immediately."

"Are you taking over?" Dumbledore asked.

"Apparently someone needs to," Lucius said. "Excuse me."

Within the hour, the school was full of Governors and parents. One by one, the healthy children were packed up and whisked away by their parents or Magical Guardians. Then nurses and healers began arriving from St. Mungo's. They triaged sick students and made the determination to close down the school and release those children to their parents.

Harry stepped out as Hermione was moved to her own bed to be examined.

"Harry," Dumbledore walked up to him. "I must arrange for your transport home." Harry looked at him. "To your Aunt and Uncle, Harry. You are healthy. You must go home."

Harry's entire body locked. His jaw clenched. His breathing went ragged. "No," he growled.

"Well, the Weasley's have arrived. None of their children have taken ill. I could ask if you could spend…."

"No."

"What? Harry you have to…."

"No," Harry replied. "It's Christmas. I'm going to Longbottom Manor."

"Harry, Lady Aggie…"

"Has a family of a hundred," Aggie's voice roared. "And a village of twice that. Full of healers, nurses, and potions masters. Do not worry, headmaster, we are more than capable of dealing with three ill children and one healthy one. Harry, please go pack your things, and Neville's as well. I'll see to Maya and Luna's belongings. Xeno will arrive momentarily."

"Lady Augusta," Dumbledore smiled, "Have you spoken to Madam Pomfrey? Neville and Hermione are seriously ill and both need to be monitored by…."

"Headmaster, do you think me incapable of caring for my grandson? You obviously think me incapable of caring for Harry." Aggie redirected her attention to Harry. "Go pack, please."

Harry turned and ran. He got to his now abandoned dorm room. Ron and his siblings had already taken their things down. Seamus' mother had already Floo'd him out along with Lee.

"Hizzy?" he called as he started throwing things into his and Neville's trunks.

The elderly House Elf popped into sight, "Harry Potter is not ill? Hizzy is very happy."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "Look they're clearing us out early. I'll be gone for two weeks. Well, now two and a half weeks. Sirius…"

"Is getting fresh food every day. We Elves cast spells to keep the shack warm and dry. The fires burn constantly. The smoke is sent away to merge with smoke from other chimneys. No one will notice. Lord Black is safe and well and will remain there until he is ready to approach Lord Harry. Hizzy is assigning his two youngest to the task. They will not fail."

"I didn't realize your great granddaughters had started working this year. You must be so proud. Have I met them?"

Hizzy nodded deeply, "Your Lady gave them ribbons. My Posey and My Rosey."

Harry smiled, "I remember them."

Hizzy stood taller in pride. "Lord Harry? Do you want Hizzy to pack?"

Harry stepped back and looked at the mess he was making. "Yeah, that'd probably be best."

Hizzy nodded and snapped his fingers, "Help needed for Lord Harry."

X * x * X

Harry walked behind the squadron of House Elves that arrived to move their trunks down. One could probably handle it magically, but close to twenty arrived in response to Hizzy's call for help. He was grinning as he reached the hall outside of the Hospital wing. But Aggie turned, with a somber look on her face. She was standing with Madam Pomfrey and Amos Diggory. They all looked scared. And his heart stopped, "What?"

"They can't be moved yet Harry," Aggie replied. "Neville and Hermione. They're too sick to travel."

"I don't want to go," Luna was carried out by her father, whining in the tone only a sick child can make. "I want to stay with Maya and Nev." Then she coughed.

Xeno kissed her temple, "I'm sorry sweetheart. We have to go."

Aggie walked over and tucked the blanket closer around her, "We'll send for you as soon as we get the children home. I promise sweet Luna. Go with your father now."

Harry looked into the Hospital. Hermione, Neville, and Draco were the only three students left in beds. "It's settled into their lungs," Aggie explained.

"Beth has taken Cedric on home," Amos said. "I can take Harry with me if you want."

"No," Harry answered. "I'm staying here. I'm not leaving Maya." He walked over and took the damp cloth from Snape's hand to wipe her face. "I'm right here Hermione."

"I could just take him," Amos said.

"You really want to try it?" Aggie asked.

"No," Amos pulled his hat down over his head. "Send for us if you need help."

"What's happening?" Harry asked Snape.

"The illness weakens the lungs ability to expand and contract," Snape replied. "They're struggling to breathe."

Harry swallowed hard, "It's serious…. I mean, they could…." He couldn't say the word.

"Yes. But we will do our best to keep that from happening."

Harry nodded, "Tell me what to do to help."

X * x * X

Time ceased to be measured in minutes or hours. He measured it in breaths.

The staff numbers reduced to just Pomfrey, Snape, and Lupin. He had no idea where the other professors went. Two nurses remained from St. Mungo's. With the addition of Narcissa, who Harry learned had been through her healer training before marrying Lucius, they seemed to be covered. Pomfrey said that the first forty eight hours would be critical.

Harry managed to stay awake for thirty.

Lucius and Narcissa took turns resting, though neither seemed to sleep deeply. Draco went into crisis after hour eighteen, gasping desperately for air, while Snape, Poppy, and Narcissa cast spells and poured potions to get him through it. Draco's hand clawed at his throat until Lucius took it between his own. When Draco's breathing finally eased, his eyes fluttered open, "Father?"

"I'm here, Draco. I'm right here son," Lucius' voice cracked, but he managed to smile. He clutched his son's hand to his chest and caressed his hair.

Over the next twelve hours, Neville began to improve. Draco went into crisis twice more.

Hermione seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper. She never went into the critical state like Draco. She just faded.

"Harry you need to rest," Lupin said for the hundredth time. "You won't do Hermione any good if you collapse."

"No," Harry replied hoarsely.

"Enough Potter," Snape walked over and snatched him up. He poured a small measure of a potion down his throat before Harry could turn his head. Then Snape grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides, and lifted to move him away from her bedside.

Harry began to fight weakly, "No! I'm not leaving her."

"Stop this," Lucius grabbed Harry's face in his hands, "Stop. We're not taking you away."

Lupin went over to an empty bed and pulled the sheets down.

"Just here," Lucius said. "Just lay here for a little while. You do not need to sleep, just lay down." He helped Snape lift him onto the bed.

As soon as he was horizontal, Harry began to drift. He was vaguely aware of someone taking off his shoes; sliding his glasses from his face; tucking him under the blankets. Then Snape's voice in his ear, "I will not leave her side, I swear it."

He slept for ten hours straight.

X * x * X

He awoke with a sharply indrawn breath. He fumbled for glasses that were suddenly placed into his hand. Lucius' face came into focus, looking haggard and worn.

"How are they?" Harry said with an incredibly dry throat.

Lucius handed him a chilled glass of water. "Better it seems."

Harry gasped a dry sob. Lucius laid a cool hand on the back of his neck and pushed the glass closer to his mouth. Harry drank deeply and held the glass out for more as he looked around.

Neville offered him a weak smile. He was sitting up, no longer masked to increase oxygen, and was slowly being spooned broth by his Gran. Aggie glanced over, looking tired, but relieved.

In the next bed, Narcissa sat up against the stone wall, with Draco's head resting on her leg. Narcissa's hand lay on her son's chest as it rose and fell with much less effort. Draco was also breathing without the mask. Both mother and son appeared to be asleep. But as he watched, Narcissa's head came up and she looked across the room.

Where Hermione lay. She was still propped up on pillows with the mask over her nose and mouth. But her breathing also seemed much easier as she slept deeply. Crookshanks was curled at her feet.

Harry's gaze swept the room again. Pomfrey was sitting at her desk making notes. She looked freshly bathed and surprisingly well rested. The two St. Mungo's nurses were sleeping in beds up the other end of the Hospital wing. Lupin was sprawled face down on one bed.

Snape was nowhere in sight.

Harry scanned the room again.

"He's on the floor," Lucius said as though reading his mind (which he probably could do). "Other side of Maya's bed. He takes his promises very seriously."

In the bed, Hermione stirred, stretched her leg and moaned softly. Snape popped upright like a jack-in-the-box.

"She's all right," Lucius said as he walked over to the Potions Master. "You need some real rest, you look dreadful. And you're starting to smell."

Snape rubbed his face and glared at his friend, "Hello Pot, my name is Kettle."

Harry snorted a laugh.

"What are you cackling about, Potter, you are in no better shape," Snape retorted as he yawned and stretched, then apparently caught a whiff, "Merlin. Whew."

"All three of you," Narcissa rose from her son's bed with a commanding tone, "Go take a shower, change your clothing, burn what you're wearing, and get something to eat. Aggie and I can handle things for an hour or so."

Before Harry could fully wake up and process the order, he found himself standing in a hot shower with Snape and Lucius in the next two stalls. "Does she do that a lot? Order you around?"

Snape laughed. A full out body involved laugh.

"Shut up," Lucius said without anger, "And yes. She does. It's best just to obey your wife most times, Harry. That and have a comfortable couch in your study for the times you don't. You are involved with a girl who is much smarter than you are. Just as I am. It helps to just admit now that she will usually be right."

Harry shampooed his hair as he contemplated the advice. He emerged in a towel to find Lucius tossing all of their clothes into a small metal can that was blazing brightly. He shrugged and walked over to the small bag packed by Hizzy to pull out clean clothing. Jeans, long sleeve t-shirt, sweater, underwear, socks, shoes. He started to dress, ignoring the men behind him.

Until Lucius gasped and thundered over, "What the hell is this?"

Harry turned, still shirtless. But Lucius grabbed his shoulders and forced him back to face the lockers. "Severus get your ass over here!"

Snape padded over, still dripping from the showers. He traced a finger down the fine line scar that ran from Harry's left shoulder diagonally across his back to his right side. "Harry, what happened here?"

Harry took a breath and jumped, "Belt."

"Those Muggles BEAT YOU?!" Lucius snarled.

"Not regularly or anything. The belt thing only happened once," Harry replied not turning around.

"Once is once too many," Snape said as he turned away to dry off and dress.

"Explain the circumstances," Lucius demanded. Harry shrugged and pulled his undershirt on. "Lord Potter, I am asking as Governor of Hogwarts. Though I am currently suspended from the Gathering of Lords, I am still a member so feel I can ask for them as well. Tell me what happened."

"I apparated I think," Harry said. "In the deep end now," under his breath. "I was running from my cous… a bully at school, then was somehow on the school's roof. The school called my Aunt. When my uncle got home, he went after me with the belt. Only managed to hit me once, then the belt ripped through his hand, smacked him in the face, and threw itself into the fireplace. He had to go to the Emergency Room for stitches. I think he told them that he was working on the car. By the next morning, my cut was healed. My uncle never tried it again."

"I would say not," Lucius returned to his own locker to dress. "I will have to report this Harry. As it should have been as soon as you reached Hogwarts," he glared at Severus.

"I don't make a habit of being in a room with a half-naked student, Luc," Sev sighed. "And as you know, children aren't openly examined for signs of abuse anymore. A Pureblood would sooner rip out his own intestines than allow any injury to his offspring."

"So the only ones at risk are the ones raised by Muggles," Harry said.

Lucius smiled as he straightened the neck of his shirt. A slow, sly smirk. "Which is one of the reasons you are each assigned a Magical Guardian as soon as you enter school. I know the Cravens quietly requested an examination of Miss Granger as soon as their Guardianship was approved. To insure her health and well-being. And to have the grounds to intercede if necessary."

Harry turned to face the now immaculate looking Lord. "Do you know the Cravens?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes. We speak quite often. I know they've kept the Grangers very well informed of their daughter's progress. I believe they have arranged to spend part of the holidays at Longbottom Manor."

Harry sat to pull on his shoes.

"Harry," Lucius sat next to him. "If you ever feel unsafe at your relatives, you must contact Lady Aggie, myself, or Lord Rosier immediately. This would instantly negate the original agreement and call for another meeting to determine what is in your best interest. Dumbledore would have no say in the matter."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. It's not… pleasant… there. But I manage."

Lucius patted his shoulder, and rose to go stand in front of Snape who was just finishing up. "Lily's son Severus," he hissed. "Lily's only child." He swept away as Snape stumbled back and sat down hard on the bench.

Harry and Snape stared at each other for a long moment.

"What did you give me?" Harry asked to break the silence.

"What? When?"

"In the Hospital Wing. When you made me take a nap. The potion. What was it?"

"A simple muscle relaxer," Snape bent to slip on his shoes. "I knew as soon as you let yourself relax you would sleep."

When he straightened, Harry was right in his face, grabbing at his shirt collar to hold him still. Harry placed his lips right to Severus' ear. "I'm only going to say this once. They do not love me. They do not care for me beyond my ability to do chores. They have starved me. They locked me in a cupboard for the first decade I was under their roof. The Dursleys' was NEVER my home. But I have to go back there. This summer and next. Do not interfere with that. I have my reasons. Lord Malfoy has told me twice to be careful who I trust. I give you the same advice. Shield your mind. From everyone. I promise to tell you more when I am able. But I too have decided to listen to my wife due to the simple fact that she usually right. And things still need to play out a bit."

Harry leaned back, staring down with his mother's eyes. An old soul in a young boy's body. Snape grabbed him this time, dragging him back down so that they were nose to nose. "How old are you?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I'm thirteen. And not. So are Hermione, Neville, and Luna. And I promise to tell you everything. As soon as Maya tells me to."

"Is there a problem?" Lupin came in carrying a small bag.

Snape released Harry and he stepped back, "No Professor Lupin, I was just thanking Professor Snape for taking such good care of Maya, Neville, and Draco. Thank you too, sir."

"Yes well," Lupin was watching them with a frown. "I have to leave today."

"Oh yeah," Harry tossed his bag to his shoulder, "Full moon tonight. Be careful sir." And he walked out of the room. He was still in the hallway when Lupin erupted.

"Did you tell him? You did, didn't you!"

Snape replied evenly, "Of course not Lupin. Miss Granger probably did. The two of them did the essay I assigned. I'm certain she figured it out. Subtlety was never your strong suit. And as you keep repeating, she is the brightest witch of her…. age."

A low growl echoed.

"Careful Remus. Can't have you actually tapping into the wolf within." Snape emerged and gestured to Harry to go ahead.

X * x * X

They compromised with Narcissa by having a meal in the corner of the Hospital wing. Then Snape claimed a bed and collapsed, asleep as soon as he covered up with a blanket. Neville was sleeping, as was Aggie (who lay flat on her back, hands folded, perfectly still). Narcissa had left to go shower and change. Draco was sprawled out, taking up the entire stretched bed all to himself now.

"He's slept like that since he was out of the womb," Lucius said fondly. "So much space for such a little boy." He swallowed hard. "If you like, I have a game in my cloak pocket. Rosier gave it to me during the meeting, it's his prototype. It's meant to be a Christmas present for Draco but he won't mind if we test it out. I actually forgot it was in there. We'll sit right here, next to Maya."

Harry nodded, "Lord Rosier makes games?"

Lucius transfigured the bed into a table and two comfortable chairs. He place one chair directly next to Hermione's bed so that Harry could reach over and touch her. "Rosiers' Toys and Games. Been in business for over a hundred years." He took a small box out of his cloak and laid it on the table. He tapped it with his wand and it restored back to full size. The flat board was round and the image of the Earth. "Let's see, we start out here… yes, in London. You're meant to travel around, purchasing property, avoiding the Muggles, if we come into conflict over an estate, or if you are confronted with Muggles, you must use your spell cards. You can buy more spell cards as we go. Winner is whoever owns more of the World."

Harry smiled, "Sounds like a mix of a Muggle games my cousin has. One you use armies to take over the world, another is a card came where the card with the highest power wins all the others. Oh and Monopoly, where you move around making purchases and trying to bankrupt your opponents. Sounds cool! When will it be available to the public?"

"If it goes over well, by next Christmas."

X * x * X

Harry lost the first game rather quickly so they reset the board. Lucius began to coach him in strategy and negotiation. Lucius took a few notes to pass on to Rosier, such as adding the ability to trade spell cards between them and to create alliances if they needed to move Muggles out of the way to expand territories. Harry took mental notes on the lessons he was learning. Careful withdrawal to move on a different front, negotiating with a Lord who appreciated the straightforward yet polite approach rather than the simpering ass kissing he probably received from everyone. And the caring, gentle touch of a mother. Narcissa brushed his hair down as she sat a plate of sandwiches in front of them. Later when she came over to bring tea, she rubbed his back. Much like Aggie, just the delicate contact. Not like Molly with her breath squeezing out embrace.

"Harry."

Harry was sitting with his hand squeezing his chin, contemplating the nearly full board.

"Harry."

He glanced up at Lucius who nodded to his side. Harry turned to see Hermione's eyes flutter, then peek open. He whirled and dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Maya? Maya come on wake up."

"Harry?" the soft raspy whisper of his name was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"I'm here," his voice was almost as hoarse with emotion. "It's OK. I'm here."

Snape swept in on the other side, "Maya you've been very ill. Dementor Influenza. Have you read about it in your myriad of books?" He checked her temperature with his wrist, then her pulse.

"Yes." She glanced from one hovering face to the other. "I had the strangest dream. You were there. And you were there. And so were you."

From his bed, Neville cracked up laughing. "Care to guess which one is the scarecrow and which one is the tin man in this little gathering?"

"No," Lucius and Snape chorused in response.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'll loan you the book," Neville said. "It's another one they made into a movie."

"Your uncle made me watch it in a hotel room one Christmas," Lucius smiled at Severus.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

"Weak," she replied softly. "Tired. Disgusting."

"Yeah, you are a might bit ripe, milady," Harry teased.

Narcissa rapped him on the back of the head gently. Then with a quick glance around, she leaned in close, "Maya. I have to know. Did this happen before?"

"No," Harry whispered the answer as Lucius and Snape looked on. "This was new."

"Why? What did you do and why?!"

Hermione looked deep into Narcissa's eyes. "We didn't do this." Then she stiffened and her head turned toward the doorway out into the school. Snape whirled just in time to see the tail of a robe disappear. He looked to Lucius who glowered back.

"I think it's time we began making arrangements to return home," Narcissa said.

"I agree," Lucius replied. "Severus you will spend the holiday at Malfoy Manor."

X * x * X

Harry stormed down the corridor. He'd fled the Hospital as Narcissa and Pomfrey took Hermione in to get her bathed and dressed. He'd been able to reign in all the anger for so long, but now he desperately needed to hit something. He went to the doorway to the room of requirement and paced with Crookshanks at his side.

The door opened to reveal a small padded room with several straw filled dummies hanging from the ceiling like some bizarre mass suicide ritual. He shoved one, then another. Kicked one so hard the hanging rope snapped and the dummy flew across the room. He drew back his fist to punch….

"STOP!" Lucius roared. He moved forward quickly to stay Harry's hand. "Stop. You'll break your thumb that way. Here, relax your hand. Curl your fingers first, then tuck your thumb along the outside. If you tuck your thumb inside, all of the impact transfers into the joint and either breaks or dislocates it. Easy to fix, but disastrous in a fight." Lucius moved behind the dummy to brace it. "Have at it."

Harry threw a few light punches, then tapped back into the rage and let it loose. Within moments, he was covered in sweat but calming down. When he stepped back, panting, Lucius tossed him a towel.

"When you get back to school after the Holidays, go to Severus. There's a gym set up near the entrance to the dungeons complete with boxing ring and sparring dummies."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

X * x * X

Mr. August arrived with a huge carriage drawn by two solid Clydesdales to transport Aggie, Harry, Neville, and Hermione back to Longbottom Manor. He was followed almost immediately by a long black car with the Malfoy coat of arms on the door. The House Elves quickly carried the baggage out.

Snape handed Aggie a box full of potion vials, "Instructions are all in there, though I know you do not need them. I've been in Floo contact with Cordelia who will come up to the Manor as needed. She'll probably be waiting there for you as she's apparently grown quite fond of Maya."

Aggie nodded, "It's either due to her intelligence and maturity or her cat who cleared the mouse issue in her shop."

"Obviously our regular Christmas and New Year's celebrations have been cancelled for this year. But perhaps you four could stop by on the 31st," Aggie addressed the Malfoys and Snape.

"Fireworks," Draco shouted. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, clothed in multiple layers including two hats and three scarves. His face was joyous, his eyes glazed.

"I gave them each potions for motion sickness along with the lung clearing and strengthening," Snape said as he stared at his godson.

"Or are they snitches?" Draco reached up – awkwardly due to the amount of clothing – and grasped at empty air. "Missed. Whoops. Missed again," he was giggling wildly. Then he overreached back and fell over onto the bed. "Whoa! This bed is crazy!"

"Apparently he has your constitution when it comes to mixed potions," Severus said to Narcissa who just glared.

"OK my drunken son, let us be off," Lucius gathered his son close. "You'll have to walk. Left, right, that's it."

Snape and Harry got Neville to his feet. He stood straight, but yawned widely. August moved to his side and between he and Harry, they got him walking.

"Take him down, I'll bring Maya," Snape said.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. The simple act of being bathed and dress had completely exhausted her. She looked up as Snape walked over to her with a bag slung across his back. He took the blanket up from the foot of the bed and wrapped her in it carefully He didn't say a word, just stooped and lifted her gently to cradle in his arms.

"Come along cat," Snape ordered Crookshanks who tossed his tail in the air to trot along behind them.

He was carrying her to the main doors to the Castle. He could see Neville being helped up into the carriage. Draco being gently laid down in the back of the car. Lucius turned. Met his eyes.

The doors to the castle closed.

"Severus, a moment please," Dumbledore said from behind him.

Snape turned, shifting his precious charge closer to his chest. "They are waiting for us."

"So you are leaving the Castle for the holidays?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "There are no students remaining. No other professors. I hear even Sybil has left her tower to accompany Minerva on her journey. Why should I remain?"

"Just asking the question."

But Severus felt the nudge. The slight pressure indicating the headmaster was trying to probe his mind. He strengthened his already raised shields. The pressure increased. Became pain. Dumbledore's face was tight, his nostrils flaring, lips clenched. Severus kept his face stoic.

Then a touch. A small cool hand, slipped out from the blanket he'd wrapped her in. It rose and slipped into the open neckline of his shirt. Pressing against the flesh of his neck, thumb against his chin. Magic flowed. Magic she should not have. Magic that should have been drained to the bare minimum by her illness. But there none the less. Pouring into him. Strengthening the shields. Hermione. Maya. He dug deeper, found more power, flooded his shields with it.

Severus pushed.

Dumbledore took a step back.

Then Crookshanks burst forward with a loud his and an arched back. Dumbledore blinked.

The candles on the walls flared as bright as the midday sun. A few glass sconces exploded.

The Castle doors swung open slowly.

Snape blinked. He glanced down. Her hand was still curled under his hair, resting skin to skin. Her breathing was harsher. Maya was glaring at Dumbledore.

"Rest easy little one," Snape said gently. "We're going. Sleep. Come cat."

Her eyes met his, then they closed and her face came to rest at his throat. He carried her through the door to where Lucius and Harry stood side by side. Crookshanks darted out and leapt into the carriage with a happy meow.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine. She's asleep." He carefully handed Maya to Harry after he'd climbed into the elegant coach.

"Of course she is," Narcissa laughed. "Severus Snape, Master of Potions and getting little ones to sleep. Remember." The last word was said with a soothing rhythmic tone and a hand placed on his bare wrist. Something snapped inside him. Broke free.

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

_Coming in to the room, sitting several wrapped packages on a table. A baby was howling._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_He won't settle. She won't let either of us take him. Better make this a short visit Sev." James_

"_Sev. Thanks for coming. Go away. It's not a good day." Lily_

_Remus standing in the kitchen, doing dishes by hand, looking over his shoulder and shrugging._

"_Give him here."_

"_No."_

"_Lily give him here."_

_Lily reluctantly handing the distraught baby to him. _

_Lifting the squalling infant up to sniff the diaper. Rubbing the little one's tummy. Then lifting him to rest against the bare skin of his chest through his open shirt. One hand under the butt. One hand rubbing the back. Slow rocking in place. The baby quieting into gentle hiccups. Looking up at him with bright blue eyes he knew they all hoped changed to green. Smiling. Then asleep._

"_He's asleep. He's actually asleep." Lily crying. "Sev make yourself comfortable. You are never leaving. I am going to take a shower and a nap."_

_Snorting._

_James grinning at him, "You scoff like you think she's kidding, Sev. Sev?"_

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

"SEV!" Lucius shook him, "You alright there? You zoned out."

Severus actually looked down to his empty arms.

Harry was watching him worriedly.

"Fine. Just tired." Severus lied.

Narcissa smiled and took his arm, "Let's get you home. We've got two weeks to rest."

Dumbledore watched as the car and carriage drove off the grounds, reached the wards, and vanished, he assumed to magically travel to the destinations in a blink.

Leaving him alone in the Castle.

The doors slammed shut with a huge crash.

X * x * X

Dumbledore slammed the door to his office so hard that the portraits rattled, disturbing the headmasters, and the Sorting Hat drifted down from its perch. He grabbed the hat roughly and yanked it over his head.

"I know. You meddled," Hat said. "And Fate took the path back. No I will not present her to you."

Dumbledore threw the hat down to the floor and barely repressed the desire to stomp on it. He knew he was right. His path, his decisions were the right ones. The only ones. He would just have to try harder.

Fate laughed to herself as she listened to him plan. He'd tried to pull Harry away from his support but instead managed to reinforce the bonds he had not only with Maya (she liked that nickname), Severus, and the Longbottoms, but also with the Malfoy patriarch. Things were going to get very interesting in the time to come.

X * x * X


	30. 29 New Year's and Meetings

**Came out of the Darkness 28 – In Sickness and in Health**

**J.K. Rowling's sand and box, but it's my castle. I'm thinking of digging a moat. **

The carriage pulled out beyond the wards of Hogwarts, then magically ported to just outside of Longbottom Village. Harry watched out of the window as they slid effortlessly over the snowy ground. The Manor was all lit up in against the gray sky. Everything looked like it had been glazed with frosting. With Hermione on his lap, breathing easy against his neck, all was right with the world.

It was a quiet Christmas. Aggie had contacted her family as soon as Neville became sick to cancel her annual invitation. Harry found out later that they gathered in Great Uncle Algie's home only to be summarily ejected on Christmas Day. Too much chaos for the old man. The Governors spread the word of the illness and resulting cancellation of the New Year Ball.

Hermione slept most of the time. Her parents arrived on Christmas Eve and stayed for six days. Hermione would fight to stay awake to spend time with them, but she was still extremely weak. Luna was completely recovered from her mild bout of Dementor Influenza. Neville was getting there, though he still tired easily and coughed frequently.

The Grangers were slowly beginning to understand and accept the magic of things. Thanks in no small part to Aggie's welcoming them into her home and to the Cravens' continued influence. After Hermione had returned to London that summer to meet with Harry, the Cravens spent a few days in France with the Grangers. Explaining more, showing more. Though they strenuously questioned their choice in Christmas gifts.

"Swords!" Dan Granger yelled. "Who gives swords to a thirteen year old?'

Griphook took a small sip of the strong coffee presented by Aggie when the goblin arrived on Christmas Eve. "One who knows that the thirteen year olds will have the opportunity to study sword fighting this term. The Governors of Hogwarts commissioned the Goblins to forge fighting swords for interested students to begin training with." He indicated the lightweight long sword and small fighting dagger that shone brightly against black satin. Strong smooth silver cut with runes and Goblin blessings. Sturdy, functional handles. No jewels. Four sets, one each for Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna. "The Cravens found out and planned this for the children."

"They are truly wonderful," Hermione replied. "And we know and will respect the rules, Mr. Griphook."

"Rules," Jane Granger asked.

"Goblin made objects belong to the Goblins," Harry replied. "Wizards can only borrow them for their lifetime. When we die, ownership of the sword and dagger will revert back to the Goblins."

Griphook smiled, "I must be going. My children are expecting me home for the holiday."

"Of course," Aggie said. "Wish your family a Merry Christmas!"

"I will," Griphook nodded. "Thank you for the citrus fruit. My wife craves it as her time grows near."

"Baby Griphook number four," Harry reported.

"Yes, our first girl. Our last according to my wife. And as she is in charge of such things, I must believe her."

Dan Granger smiled, "I guess some things are universal."

X * x * X

Harry spent an hour each day down in the Village with Hiroaki. He was proud of Harry's progress with meditation, recommended Harry take the Sword Fighting lessons to be offered, and as promised, he began to teach Harry to fight.

"Most Wizards do not bother to learn hand to hand combat preferring to rely completely on their wands. But wands can be removed from the hand. Then you are only left with your hand," Hiroaki turned and punched with a fierce amount of strength, shattering the target plank of wood. He gestured with the same hand and it restored. "Fight with your fists. With your elbows. With your knees and feet. With anything you possess. Or anything around you. Even the flimsiest branch makes a powerful weapon if you know where to strike with it." He moved over to a sparring dummy and demonstrated each blow as he spoke. "The eyes are most vulnerable. A person will instinctively shield their eyes. A blow to the nose will stun even the strongest wizard. A strike to the chest drives out the air from lungs. A knee or foot to the testicles will bring a man to the floor. The knees of your opponent are vulnerable. Even a stomp onto the foot may give you the advantage you need."

"I need every advantage I can get."

X * x * X

Every night Harry snuck into Hermione's room after everyone went to sleep. She would rouse as soon as he entered and he would stretch out next to her. They rarely talked. She would fall asleep first. And he would drift off to the comforting sound of her even breathing.

X * x * X

The Grangers left on the 31st. With many hugs and a few tears. Requests of promises to write, to be careful. As usual they had their own Muggle celebration to get to.

Mid-afternoon, the Diggorys arrived. The New Year's Ball had been cancelled when the illness had spread. But with them mostly recovered (Hermione still tired and became breathless easily and Neville still hadn't shook the cough) Aggie had extended an invitation to several of the nearby families. The Diggorys and the Malfoys were all that accepted the last minute invitation, so Aggie invited all of the neighbors up for dinner.

The Malfoys arrived with Snape in tow just after sunset. Aggie introduced them to everyone, putting Snape up front and center as the man who helped save her beloved grandson. There was more blood in the man's face than anyone would have imagined flowed through his veins.

"Look up," Snape directed a short while later. His hands cradled Hermione's face as he examined her eyes. "Still pale."

"She gets short of breath," Cordelia reported.

"That's to be expected. But her magic has replenished itself."

"We're lucky you were there sir," Neville said as he turned and muffled a cough in his sleeve.

"You two done yet," Cedric asked from the doorway where he had Draco in a headlock.

"Get off," Draco shoved then started to cough. Cedric pulled him upright but kept an arm around his back.

"Take it easy with them Cedric," Beth Diggory reprimanded, "They are much smaller than you are. Severus is there anything you could give me to keep this one from growing so quickly?"

"No," Snape shook his head, "You could stop feeding him," he suggested.

"Not bloody likely," Beth laughed, "He eats like food is about to be banned."

Dinner was the same elaborate affair, though much more casual. Plenty of food for everyone, even with Cedric eating. At the kids table (which Cedric joined by choice this year) the topic of conversation was books.

"The ones you sent me for Christmas were excellent," Draco said to the quartet. "I've read all three already! Course there wasn't much else to do since my mother barely lets me up to use the toilet. They were a bit… brutal."

"Life tends to be," Hermione said.

"What books? Can I borrow them?" Cedric asked.

Snape found himself in earnest conversation with Cordelia over potion experimentation. Amos and Lucius were engaged in talk with several men over European Football. Narcissa and Beth of course discussed children with all the mothers.

As the meal wound down, Aggie rose. "May I have your attention? I've arranged a special treat for the children, if you would follow me?"

Aggie led the way to the large ball room which was now full of soft cushy chairs and sofas. Along one wall was a large white screen. Directly across from it was a movie projector being set up by August.

"Ready to see your first movie Draco?" Neville asked.

"Coo-ool!" Draco grinned.

Lucius went over to examine the projector, "How is it powered? I can't imagine Lady Aggie has wired this place for electricity."

"No," August laughed. "One of the local boys is studying in the States. He came home with all sorts of ideas."

"I can imagine," Lucius replied. "They have very different views of mixing the two worlds."

"Well," August said. "It's really only just one world, isn't it?"

"Augie!" Harry walked up, "How is Anna?"

"Grumpy. Baby is due next week. Her mother is there so that I could esca – ahem – help Lady Aggie tonight."

The kids settled in, with popcorn and sweets, to watch the movie. The first one was a cartoon kids' movie for the little ones who were taken away protesting afterward. August started the next movie for the older ones, showing Cedric and Robert how to run and reload the projector. The adults with the youngest ones left, leaving the older town kids in with the wizard ones for the night. Their parents along with the single adults celebrated the coming of the new year with the Malfoys, Diggorys, and Snape. The townsfolk left around one while the visiting wizards were all shown to their guest rooms for the night.

Draco watched the movies with rapt attention, falling asleep midway through the third movie. In the end, only Cedric was left awake. He got up and turned off the projector as August had shown him, walked around making sure everyone was comfortable and covered up. Then he settled in with Draco's book and read until he too fell asleep.

X * x * X

Draco woke first on New Year's Day. He stretched long and slow like the cat who stared at him unblinkingly. He glanced around the ballroom. Cedric was sprawled on a nearby couch with Draco's book on his stomach. Harry and Hermione and Neville and Luna were sharing two nearby couches. Town kids, whose names he couldn't remember, sprawled across the remaining furniture.

He reached out a hand, palm up and the cat came straight over to nudge his fingers.

"He likes you," Hermione whispered. She was curled on her side with her head against Harry's chest.

Draco went over and sat down on the floor next to where they lay. Crookshanks followed to have his head rubbed. "He's a nice cat." A comfortable silence fell. "Maya? These books that I've read? In some of them. Kids… died in the stories," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, they did," she replied. "Kids die Draco. They die every day. They get sick. They get hurt. They get killed."

"Doesn't seem fair."

"Whoever told you that life was fair; they lied."

Draco took a deep breath, "You ever know a kid that died?"

"Yeah. My cousin. The first one to ever call me Maya. He was seven when I was born, our mothers are sisters. He laughed at my name. Hermione is too big of a name for such a little bitty thing, he said. Her – Maya – Neee. So he started calling me Maya. It's a weird coincidence that the twins started it."

"What happened to him?"

"When I was seven, he was fourteen," Maya took a steadying breath. "He was walking home from school and a man driving drunk in a car hit and killed him. He pushed another kid out of the way but couldn't…. he died instantly."

Draco stared at her for a long moment, "What did the Muggles do? Did they kill him? The man I mean?"

"No. They put him in a Muggle jail for a year."

"And then?"

"Then nothing. He got out and went on with his life. It was in the States. I'm not sure what would have happened here, but I don't think much more."

"What was your cousin's name?"

Hermione smiled, "Michael. Mike."

"Mike and Maya."

Harry, who'd awakened the minute Draco moved close, laid still and silent, filing the information away for later.

X * x * X

New Year's Day brought the traditional gathering of the townspeople for a breakfast brunch. They had to come to fetch their children. As Harry had spent the evening catching up on everyone's life, he just helped out where he could. But Harry knew private moments like this would be few and far between, so he took advantage.

"Lord Malfoy, do you have a minute?"

"Yes."

"When we met, at the station the first day, you mentioned that we'd already met once. When was that?"

Lucius contemplated the young man for a moment then turned, gesturing for him to follow. "Aggie? Could I trouble you for the use of your Pensieve?"

Aggie looked concerned but she led the way back to a private room. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Lucius nodded. "Just going to show young Lord Potter a memory of his father. As you know, memories speak truer than words."

"Harry, call if you need me," Aggie said as she shut the door.

Lucius walked over to glance at the clean, empty Pensieve. "Do you know what this does?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered immediately, then paused as he couldn't remember when he'd actually learned about them, but Lucius was already moving on.

"Your thoughts, your memories are your most prized possession. No one should be able to take them from you."

"Can they? Take them from you?"

"It takes a very powerful wizard willing to expend a lot of energy. And to do the Unthinkable. You've heard of the Unforgivable Curses. An Unthinkable is something that should never even be considered. And they are never spoken of."

"Unspeakable."

"No that's something entirely different. Now, watch closely. If the memory being removed from the head has been fabricated, it will appear darker gray, even black. A true memory," he drew it out with his wand, "is bright silver-white." He deposited the memory into the marble Pensieve. "This device is something you may want to invest in, sometime in the future. They come in various materials. Purchase yours from the Goblins. That's the only way you can be sure it is completely secure. And never use someone else's, as we're about to do, it's considered rude and can be dangerous."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No, this is fine, it's not only my memory as you will see. And I will go with you. Ready?"

Harry took the offered hand and let himself fall into the memory.

It took a second to find his balance, as he remembered from his previous trips into memories.

They were standing outside of a large stone building where a large group of men were gathering. A few carrying infants, others holding toddlers by the hand. House Elves mixed in the crowd.

"This is the Grand Hall for the Gathering of Lords," Lucius explained as Harry took in the scene in front of him, "The Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses gather here four times a year. We discuss business, politics… escape from our wives. And once a year we gather to introduce the next generation. Children at least six months old, but before they turn two, are brought and presented."

Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy, not looking all that much younger really, walking toward them with a baby that could only be Draco firmly in his arms. Draco clutched at his father but looked all around. Two House Elves trotted in their wake, each carrying a bag

"How old is he?"

"This was in May," Lucius recalled. "So he was eleven months old. And you were just over nine months," Lucius redirected his attention.

James Potter had arrived. No House Elf, he had a bag on his back and another falling off of his shoulder. Baby Harry was in some kind of a sling, in a bright blue pattern with golden snitches.

"James," Lucius greeted.

"Lucius. Goodness Draco is getting big."

"So is young Harry."

Lucius gestured and the image froze. Harry walked closer to his father. James was taller. Taller than he thought he'd be. Lanky. He wore gold rimmed glasses. His hair was a mess. Harry drank in the sight of his father. After several long minutes, he nodded to Lucius.

Lucius grasped his shoulder and their surroundings slid out of focus. "You're not interested in all the groveling that takes place at these things are you?"

"No."

"Unfortunately you will not be able to skip it when you take your place as Lord Potter," Lucius said as the scene sharpened again.

Now all the Lords with children had gathered in a large colorful room, with soft bouncy carpet and padded furniture. Not a sharp edge or hard surface to be seen. Even the walls were padded up the first three feet, above which there were dragons and eagles soaring, wolves and lions and bears roaming the ground.

The younger Lucius sat down in an elegant bright purple chair and settled Draco on his knee. James Potter took the neighboring vibrant green chair and promptly sat Harry on the floor with a stuffed dragon and a bag of bright blocks. One of the bags fell over spilling out a bottle, soft cloths, and a diaper.

"Can you remember what it was like to just grab a cloak and walk out the door?" James asked.

"Vaguely," Lucius replied as Draco squirmed to be let down. Lucius set him on the floor and Draco reached for Harry's dragon. "Draco, that's not yours. Here." He took a similar dragon from one of the Elves and handed it to his son.

Draco lifted the dragon and began to babble to Harry. Harry laughed and babbled back. Soon there was an entire conversation going on in the babies' language, complete with hand gestures, waving dragons, and laughter. Lucius and James just watched their sons proudly. Smiling as only two fathers can.

Then a man came to the doorway, "We're ready to present the young lords now, if they are all ready."

"Come along Draco, time to show you off like a prized poodle," Lucius sighed as he lifted his son. Draco chortled happily and patted his father's face.

"You too Harry," James said as he gathered the toys into the bag and shoved the sling inside. "Though if you happen to have a melt down immediately after the Presenting, we can go home to your mother."

Lucius smiled, "I'll pinch yours if you pinch mine."

"Deal."

Lucius gestured and froze the image again. "No I did not pinch you. We went through the Presenting of all the boys. Then Draco took offense to some idiot shoving his finger in his face and screaming coochie coochie coo. Once he started crying, you were soon to follow, leading the swath of irritated infants. The meeting was adjourned soon after. This is the end of the memory. Take all the time you need, Harry." And Lucius stepped back to give him some space to stare into his father's face.

Harry focused on every detail as it was the clearest, most honest version of his father he had ever seen. Not clouded by other memories. Or outside interference. Just a man, being a dad.

After a few minutes, he walked over to where Lucius stood.

"Ready?"

Harry didn't entirely trust his voice so he just nodded. Lucius took his arm and with a dizzying yank, they were back in the private room. Harry caught his balance.

"Harry your father was many things to many people. But to you he was a dad. He was taken from you much too soon. But in the time he had with you, he loved you very much. He was proud of your every milestone and crowed about them at every Gathering. Your first steps. Your first ride on a broom." Lucius had taken him by the shoulders. "I have given you something, now I demand payment."

"What?"

"Quid pro quo, Lord Potter, nothing in this world worth having is free." Lucius towered over him. "My wife believes that somehow we are… reliving life. Do you also believe this?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes."

"And the first time my son d…" Lucius had to stop and swallow.

"Yes," Harry wouldn't make him say the word.

"Things are different now."

"Small things," Harry nodded. "Maya says we can't make major changes yet. If we change too many things, then the big things we really want to fix may not come about in the way we expect."

"Be careful Harry, terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time and fate. And some choices that you make can never be taken back."

Harry glanced down at Lucius' left arm. "Yes."

Lucius nodded and smiled without humor, "Yes. I saw the way the tide was flowing and thought to get ahead of it. I thought it would be a better way of life for us."

"By ridding the world of Muggles."

"No! Harry, no!" Lucius paced away a few steps. "By keeping the worlds separate. Our world should never be brought into theirs. We tried to live openly among them and they tried to massacre us."

"It was a different world then."

"Not so different," Lucius sighed. "Do you watch any of the Muggle news? They're suspicious of each other due to the color of their skin, fear someone based on their appearance alone. You've lived with an aunt, uncle, and cousin who fear and detest magic. Do you think the average Muggle would be any different? We would either be glorified or vilified. God or demon. Neither is an acceptable position to be in. We have no choice but to include Muggleborns into our world, our numbers would dwindle into extinction otherwise. But the inclusion could be handled better. Your Aunt was sworn to secrecy about our world when your mother came to study at Hogwarts. How long after meeting your uncle did she tell him the secret? Has he told anyone else? Has she? Your cousin knows. Has known for two years. How many people has he told? A secret like this can spread… well like the Dementor Influenza. Quick to take root, to spread its poison, and quick to infect the next person and the next. How long until it reaches the wrong person? You've studied Muggle history. What if Hitler had known of our existence? If he knew that he could wipe out entire countries with a few choice spells? Or these terrorists currently wreaking havoc, if they knew how much we could increase their explosive power?"

"I… never thought about it like that," Harry replied softly. The thought of his cousin brought a shudder to his spine. If the bully knew how much power he had over Harry, the results could be catastrophic. "And I guess there are wizards out there who would enjoy the destruction."

"Yes," Lucius admitted. "But worse, there are ways we could be forced. The wrong contract signed. The wrong hand taken. And we all… have our weaknesses," he said the last fingering the wedding band on his hand.

"She is also your strength," Harry said.

Lucius drew himself upright. Merlin Harry would never be that tall. "We are even now, Lord Potter." He extended his hand.

Harry took it, then gripped hard, "Then to swing this negotiation back to my favor, I have something else. Someone is meddling in the mind of Severus Snape. Someone he trusts. I don't know how to fix it."

Lucius' face didn't change expression, but he nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Harry let himself out of the room.

If he'd looked back, he would have seen Lucius retrieve the memory from the Pensieve with a sly smile on his face.

X * x * X

Lord Malfoy was still smirking hours later as he stood in his study reading over paperwork. Narcissa knocked and entered. "Draco is sleeping soundly. As is Severus. Poor man is still exhausted from last night. Draco had a lovely…. What? What is that look on your face?"

Lucius waved his hand and the office door shut firmly. "I had a chance to speak to young Potter today. I showed him a memory I had of him and his father at the Presentation. And we spoke. He confirmed that he and the Granger girl are repeating their lives. That they remember everything. And that the Granger girl is planning much of what they do."

Now Narcissa was smirking, "He's started to trust you. You've actually connected with the Boy-Who-Lived? Oh Luc, that's perfect. We can do this! I know we can!"

Lucius drew her into a hug, "Of course we can. We are Malfoys. We will be victorious this time. All we need is knowledge."

"And now we know where to find it," With a sultry smile, Narcissa drew back, taking his hands, pulling him along.

"One other thing he mentioned," Lucius said as he was led up to their bedroom. "He says that someone is meddling with the mind of our Sev."

"Really?" Narcissa asked in mock surprise, "Oh dear. Suppose he realized we already knew that?"

"No. I'm very good at what I do."

Their laughter rang out through the halls of Malfoy Manor. In his room, Severus rolled onto his side and reached up to rub his forehead.

X * x * X * x * X

In his bedroom at Longbottom Manor, Harry's eyes flew open wide. "Oh shit. I really fucked up." He leapt from the bed.

_'Cause I got a little roughed up, I really kinda fucked up, I came out of the darkness with a bullet in my hand - _Bullet in my Hand – Redlight King – Something for the Pain


	31. 30 to Trust?

**Came out of the Darkness 30**

**J.K. Rowling's characters and world. Still my castle. Thanks for the reviews, but I'm not answering any questions. Nothing happens without a reason.**

**There may be times when we are powerless to prevent injustice, but there must never be a time when we fail to protest. - Elie Wiesel**

In his bedroom at Longbottom Manor, Harry's eyes flew open wide. "Oh shit. I really fucked up." He leapt from the bed.

He'd lain down on his bed to rest a bit until he was sure everyone was asleep. He'd been thinking back over the day's events when the thought struck him. Now he was pacing Hermione's bedroom while she watched him worriedly.

"He was just… I don't want to say nice, but he was nice," Harry shoved his hands through his hair. "He was… a dad. It was just like he was being a dad. I talked to him. I *TOLD* him things, Maya. I really fucked this up. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Harry, come here," she reached for him. He flopped down face first on the bed, burying his nose in the blankets on her lap. She rubbed his back, "Let's go over the specifics. What did you tell him?"

Harry sighed heavily, "That you and I were reliving things. That we have plans to change things."

"Did you mention Luna and Nev?"

"No," Harry replied. "Just us."

"So all you did was confirm what Narcissa had already told him," Hermione assured him. "You didn't tell him anything of our plans? Anything about Sirius, or next year?"

Harry relaxed, "No. Nothing like that. So we're probably alright, you think?"

"I think," she twined her fingers into his hair.

"I told him about Snape. That his mind was being fiddled with. But not that we suspected Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed, "That's probably for the best anyway. I've spent two and a half years trying to find out how it could be happening. I really doubt a simple Obliviate would work on such an accomplished Occlumens. And it doesn't cause the headaches that he's been having."

"How do you know he has headaches?"

"The same reason I know you have them. I watch."

Harry sighed, "Does Obliviate completely remove the memory? Like taking it out and putting it into a Pensieve? Or does it just suppress it?"

"Depends on the will of the wizard," Hermione explained. "You can intentionally erase a memory, but only one at a time and I think only within a set period of time. And it's risky to do too often, people begin to notice large blocks of blackouts. You can modify a memory, replace one with another. Or you can suppress a memory which can be unlocked later. All of it has inherent risk really. That's why Memory Charms are only used when absolutely necessary."

"Malfoy said that only a very powerful wizard can alter a bulk of memories," Harry said.

"Yes. And if that is what's happened to Snape, then it's likely they were just suppressed. Breaking them free takes a specific trigger."

"Each one?"

"Possibly," she yawned widely, "Oh, sorry. Or there may be one thing that releases all of them. If they are still there. And if this is what's happening. He has memories of your parents. Of your mother. I don't know. But consider this, if I were to have a child with… wow I almost said Malfoy. You don't really have an arch nemesis now do you? Anyway let's stick to Malfoy as I am tired. Or Ron."

Harry faked gagging.

Hermione shoved him hard enough to roll off of her lap, "If I had a child with anyone but you… would you hate me for it? Would you detest the very sight of that child? Even if that child looked like your enemy."

"No, he – or she – would still be a part of you. And I love you. I care for that ugly ass cat of yours don't I? But I am not Snape."

"No," she yawned again. "But his attitude did seem over the top the first time through. And this time it seems to be changing through very little effort on our part."

Harry gently slid her down to the pillows, "It's late. I'm fine now, no more panic. I'll just have to be careful around Lucius until we figure out his loyalty." He stretched out next to her pulling her into their regular sleeping positions, him on his back, her on her side, facing him, her head tucked on his shoulder. "I love you."

Crookshanks apparently realized all the nonsense was over and crawled out from under the bed. He leapt up and curled at their feet.

X * x * X

The sun rose through the bright clear blue sky. Daylight spilled over the snow covered landscape, into the room, spreading across the bed where the couple lay. A trunk sat, full of books, ready to leave for school later that day.

"Ah hem."

Harry and Hermione sprang awake to see Aggie standing at their bedside.

"I need the two of you up, dressed, and in the dining room please."

Harry let out a long breath as Aggie swept from the room. "Oh, shit."

X * x * X

Harry and Hermione sat on one side of the dining room table, Neville and Luna sat on the other. Aggie stood at the head of the table. No one said anything.

Neville slid his hand along the table and grasped Luna's hand.

Aggie sighed and sat down. "Do any of you believe that there is a single thing that happens in this house that I am not aware of?"

"No, ma'am," they said in polite unison.

"I don't begin to understand the connections between you four," she said. "I do know that nothing inappropriate has occurred under my roof. I also know that your parents," a pointed look to Hermione and Luna, "and your professors at school will assume the worst. I can assure you that the act of sleeping in a bed with a person of the opposite sex is not allowed at Hogwarts. So…. Don't get caught!"

Luna smiled, "We haven't so far."

Neville dropped his head to the table with a bang.

Aggie managed her stern expression for all of five more seconds, then she laughed. "Oh I remember what it was like to be young. It's not the end of the world, Neville! But nothing good can come of letting your hormones make all of your decisions. Use your minds. You have good ones."

"So if we're not in trouble," Harry said.

"Why did I bring you down so early? To give you breakfast before we go into the Village," Aggie said. "I thought you'd like to meet the newest member!"

"Anna had the baby," Hermione squealed.

Aggie smiled broadly, "Little Adam arrived early this morning." She turned, "Elves, we're ready for breakfast, please."

X * x * X

Amy was bouncing in the window seat as they arrived. "Lady Maya, Lady Maya, did you bring Crookshanks?" the little girl jumped into Hermione's arms.

"No sweetie," Hermione settled the girl on her hip, "Crookshanks was asleep when we left. How is your cat?"

"Shadow is great! He's hiding from all the people."

August emerged to escort them back to where his wife rested with the newborn. Harry and Neville hung back in the hallway, but Luna and Hermione went in.

"So sorry to disturb you," Hermione said. "But we have to leave for the train this morning."

Luna leaned over, "He is quite lovely."

"Thank you Luna, would you like to hold him," Anna offered.

"Yes please," Luna took the baby into her arms. "Hello little Adam. I've seen your nursery. It's safe. Not a Nargle in the place."

Hermione just smiled as Amy cuddled closer, "So what do you think Amy?"

The little girl just shrugged. Anna laughed, "She demanded we put him back."

"He's a BOY!" Amy complained. "And he smells funny." Everyone laughed. Amy pouted, "I wanted a sister."

"We told you it was a brother, Amy," August reminded.

"I thought you were TEASING me," Amy frowned.

X * x * X

Lady Aggie said goodbye at her doorstep after arranging for their transport to King's Cross. They once again piled into her Magical Carriage for the trip. This time it was moving on its own, no horses

"What about the Muggles?" Harry asked as they popped into an alley and pulled out into London traffic.

"They see a van," their escort replied.

They arrived at the station just behind the Malfoy's car. Lucius went for a pair of trolleys where they piled five trunks, an owl cage, a cat carrier, a small frog transport, and finally five sword cases.

"Ah," Lucius nodded, "You received the Cravens' gifts I see. I arranged for a set for Draco at the same time."

"Yeah," Draco pointed to his feet, "And Basilisk boots. Took until today to get them. They're wicked strong. Though the dagger can cut through them…. Not that I tried or anything." He grinned. "Bring any good books for the trip?"

Snape stayed in Muggle London while Lucius and Narcissa took all five through the barrier. Lucius gripped Harry's shoulder and smiled. Harry nodded. Then the Malfoys said their goodbyes and left the platform.

As it was early, everyone was just milling around the platform, talking, showing off Christmas presents. A few still looked very pale from their recent illness.

Everything was going well, until Crabbe and Goyle cornered Malfoy, pulling him off to the side of the platform.

"Hey Malfoy," Crabbe snarled. "Guess we don't rate anymore? Can't come talk to us?"

Goyle snatched the travel bag off of Malfoy's shoulder, "Got anything but books in here?"

"HEY!" Draco snatched for the bag but was shoved hard by Crabbe. Draco shoved back. Goyle threw the bag down and punched Draco in the chest.

Draco went down. Hard. Gasping for breath with still weakened lungs.

Harry and Neville reached them and attacked. Harry leapt at Goyle and managed a solid punch to Goyle's own chest. Goyle swung back, but Harry dodged out of the way. Neville simply slammed both fists into Crabbe's flabby belly which dropped him to the ground

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Marcus Flint waded into the fray with Percy Weasley and Cedric Diggory on his heels. Flint grabbed Goyle, Diggory yanked Harry back, Percy just stepped between Neville and Crabbe who was curled on the floor moaning.

Hermione was kneeling with Draco's head on her lap. She rubbed his chest as he coughed. Her eyes searched the crowd until she saw Snape sweeping toward them.

"They attacked Malfoy," Neville said as soon as Snape arrived.

"I saw it from across the platform," Snape replied. "Mr. Crabbe get up! Stop your whining."

"He punched me in the stomach," Crabbe said as he climbed to his feet. "It hurt."

"It was supposed to," Neville snapped.

"Enough," Snape said calmly. "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle ten points from Slytherin. Each. For your attack on your dorm mate. And detention with me tomorrow night. Mr. Flint, please escort them to the train."

Flint grabbed both boys by the arm, "With me. NOW. How dare you? HUH!? Your friend? A fellow Slytherin. The future Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. I knew you two were thick but…. Damn it – MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Hermione smoothed Draco's hair, then moved to his face to catch the tear that slipped out as Draco gasped. Snape dropped down next to them, "Lie still, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir, do you need this?" Fred Weasley asked, offering Snape's carrying case.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Were we not supposed to notice…"

"That is where you keep your potions…"

Snape took the bag and dug out a vial. "Drink this," he ordered. Hermione helped Draco lift his head. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, please get the children onto the train. And find out where the bloody hell the rest of the professors are!"

"They are here, Severus."

Snape stiffened. His eyes came up to Hermione's face. Her eyes were fierce as she stared up over his shoulder. He turned to see Dumbledore standing amongst the students. The other professors began to urge the children onto the train. Soon it was just Dumbledore facing Snape, Hermione, and Draco.

With the Fred, George, Harry, and Neville standing between them. Fred and George exchanged looks, then Fred took Harry and Neville onto the train. George walked over to stand next to Hermione.

"I'm fine now," Draco said. Snape nodded and helped him stand.

George simply scooped Hermione up and sat her on the first step, "Feeling better Little Lady Maya?"

"Yes thank you."

Snape led Draco to the train with one hand on his back. He turned back to see Dumbledore standing on the now empty platform. He felt a light tickle in his mind but it faded instantly.

"Coming Headmaster," Snape asked. Dumbledore turned and apparated away. "Guess not," Snape shrugged.

"They were my friends, Unc… Professor," Draco whispered harshly. "Their dads are Father's friends. I've known them since I was Presented.

"Draco. There comes a point in every boy's life where he has to choose his own path. And his own friends. Choose wisely."

Draco nodded and looked around. Flint was standing at a doorway, apparently still lecturing Crabbe and Goyle. Slytherins took over a few compartments. A few Gryffindors walked by including the younger Weasleys. Draco turned, "Hey Potter! Wait up."

X * x * X

The rest of the trip back to school was quiet. Professors patrolled the train, keeping the chaos to a bare minimum. Draco sat in the corner of the compartment staring out the window, occasionally rubbing his chest. Crookshanks curled between him and Hermione on the seat and knead his thigh before settling in to sleep. Neville handed out sandwiches from his Gran, remembering that Draco liked turkey. People drifted in and out, eager to share recovery details and holiday events. Cedric stood in the doorway for a while telling about the New Year's Movie marathon. Flint and a few others grumbled because their parents had accepted other invitations.

Harry walked up to his dorm room that evening. There on his bed lay a parcel from Gringotts which he assumed held the prearranged Basilisk hide protective gear. He'd been told they would take until the end of December and requested all four sets be delivered here.

The other package was unmistakable. He had his Firebolt.

Harry sat down and just held it. He'd forgotten this thrill. This amazing gift out of nowhere. Not nowhere. Sirius. Sirius was here. Of course he'd known that since September but this, this was something tangible. Real proof beyond vague sightings of a big black dog.

He got up, let out a long breath, and descended to the Common Room. He was swarmed once the Firebolt was sighted. Harry met Hermione's gaze across the room and nodded. She got up and left as everyone talked over one another about the broomstick.

McGonagall entered the common room and advised that she would have to confiscate the broom to have it examined.

"What? WHY?!" Oliver Wood was frantic. "Professor McGonagall PLEASE!"

Ron turned on Hermione, "Why'd you have to run tattling?!" He took a step toward her but backed off when she glared at him.

"Wood," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "I've become aware that Sirius Black has painted a target on my back for some reason. Without knowing where this broom came from, we need to have it checked out first. Professor McGonagall I have a certificate upstairs, from Gringotts, redeemable for one object to be examined for any dangerous or dark magic."

McGonagall smiled and nodded, "The Goblins will certainly do a thorough and rapid job. We should definitely have it back in time for you to become acclimated before the next match. Come Potter, we will make arrangements. Go get the certificate."

Harry nodded, then turned to walk by Ron, "Don't you ever talk to Maya like that again."

X * x * X

Sirius awoke as the two little House Elves popped into his sanctuary. "Rosey, Posey, did he get the present?"

"Yes Lord Black," one of them curtsied.

"They is suspicious Lord Black," the other added. "Professor McGonagall is sending it to the Goblins to be looked at."

"Lord Potter acted happy, Lord Black. He is liking the broom."

"Go away. I'm tired." Sirius sighed and he rolled over onto his side. Four months plus here. Good food, quiet shelter, peace. He was getting better. Healthier. But he stayed tired.

He'd snuck into the Castle and ground several times, but never could manage to locate the traitor. His only good moments came from the random sightings of Harry. Running the grounds. Playing Quidditch. Looking so much like James.

His only company had been these two little Elves, who kept him fed, brought him news from the castle (though filtered through a source they would not identify), and to his surprise brought him books after his request for something to read. He'd expected a copy of the Prophet. Instead they brought him the first book they found on a shelf in what they called the Muggle Library.

So he ate. He slept. He read. And he planned.


	32. 31 Harsh lessons

**Came out of the Darkness 31**

**J.K. Rowling's characters and world. Her sand, my castle (moat is filled and since I'm in the USA I added a few alligators, tread carefully)**

Snape walked around the classroom. It had been an unused room conveniently located near the Hospital wing. The room had been claimed for the new class and was outfitted with impact pads on the floors and walls as well as Cushioning Charms on all surfaces. Dueling and sword fighting lessons.

"Master Snape," a voice called from the doorway. "Hello, I am Auror Wilde. This is my associate Auror Scarlett. I believe you are expecting us."

Wilde was a tall, muscular man with smooth ebony skin and close cropped hair. The younger – just call me Will – was shorter with long honey brown hair that flopped close to his eyes.

"The student will be here in ten minutes," Snape said. "Most of those that have signed up for these lessons have spent the last term studying meditation with Professor Sinistra."

"That'll help," Wilde nodded. "I'll default to you in matters related to student discipline."

"And I'll default to him," Scarlett grinned.

The students began to wander in. Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy all came in carrying their sword cases.

"Place those in the cupboard, you will not need them yet," Snape ordered.

"What are we using? These?" Malfoy picked up a sword and tapped it on the wall where it made a muffled thud.

"Yes," Snape replied. "The Governors thought it best if you couldn't potentially disembowel each other quite yet."

Snape and Wilde started the class with a violent demonstration of sword combat. Scarlett stood with the students ready to cast a shield charm if needed. The clash ended when Snape disarmed Wilde and touched his sword to the Auror's neck.

The students cheered.

Snape stepped back in shock. He expected a reaction from his Slytherin students (as his 'victory' was planned even though he had to work for it) but the loud clapping and hoots from the other House students was a surprise. He covered his reaction by reaching out a hand to shake Wilde's.

"Before you get too excited," Wilde said. "It will be some time before you reach this point. I've been studying for close to forty years. Snape here started working when he was about fourteen."

"Thirteen," Snape replied. "Everyone sit!" He watched as Malfoy took a spot behind Potter and Longbottom. He leaned forward and said something that had Potter and Longbottom nodding in agreement. Then he sat up straight, his entire focus on the instructors.

They spent the rest of the hour long class demonstrating the different types of swords along with their advantages and drawbacks. Each student was allowed to practice hand grips and test the weight. But there was no actual combat which seemed to disappoint a small number of them. The Aurors took their leave, allowing Snape to address the students alone.

"It will be quite a while before you actually battle," Snape said. "If you thought you'd walk in here, pick up a sword, and attack in your first lesson, you may want to reconsider these lessons and request your parents hire a private tutor." His glare found three seventh years and held firm. "This will be hard work but it will be slow. You are here by choice, therefore I cannot demand attendance, but if I feel you are not giving these lessons the respect they deserve, you will be asked to leave. Is that understood?"

The students responded in one voice, "Yes Professor Snape."

"Dismissed."

The students dispersed, chattering.

Snape walked over to where Malfoy, Longbottom, and Potter were retrieving their sword cases. "I will let you know when you should begin bringing them to class."

"Thanks, Professor," Neville nodded.

"Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger did not choose to attend the class, I see."

Neville smiled, "Luna isn't really interested in learning sword fighting."

"Maya wanted to come," Harry said. "But she's really busy. And she still gets tired with too much physical exertion."

"She needs to rest," Snape said.

"Yeah, I've mentioned that to her," Harry nodded. "But like I said, she's really busy."

"Industrious as she is, she still should try to rest each day. I'm sure if you truly thought it through, you could find the *time*."

Harry blinked at him then rolled his eyes, "Oh. I am an IDIOT."

Snape just looked at him in silence, then he shrugged, "You look at me like you think I'm going to argue that point with you." Then he swept out of the room.

X * x * X

Harry and Neville returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry slipped out for a moment while Neville took their swords up to the dorm room, securing them in their trunks. They returned at the same time and spent the next two hours working on homework with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Just before dinner, Harry led Hermione down to their Quiet Room.

"Harry, please, I have three more essays to finish," she protested.

"Maya, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Harry pulled back a blanket that he'd hung on the doorway to the room and quickly ushered her through. There on the couch, lay Harry and Hermione, sleeping peacefully.

Hermione went wide eyed with shock.

"Hey, dinner time," the standing Harry called gently.

The sofa Harry and Hermione woke instantly and looked over. Sofa Hermione smiled reassuringly as Standing Harry took the Time Turner from under Standing Hermione's robes. He looped the chain over his own neck and turned it twice.

Time wound back two hours.

"Harry. What?"

"You need to rest. Nap really," Harry said as he took the Time Turner off. "I came down just over two hours ago and hung the blanket. No one else ever comes in here. We can lay down for two hours, then we'll be woken up in time to go down to dinner."

Hermione blinked at him for a second, then threw her arms around his neck, "You're brilliant!"

"No. Snape planted the idea. I just ran with it. Come on." He led her over to the sofa. They stretched out together, falling asleep as soon as they relaxed. Two hours later they were wakened by Harry and Hermione coming into the room. That Harry and Hermione disappeared a second later, zipping backwards in time.

"We can't do this every day," Hermione said. "But I do feel better. How was sword fighting?"

"Brilliant. Snape is phenomenal."

X * x * X

January faded into a brutally cold February.

Between his regular classes, Quidditch practice (on his amazing Firebolt – returned by the Goblins in seventy two hours, declared perfect and curse free), sword fighting classes (one afternoon a week), dueling sessions (once a week), and Patronus lessons with Lupin (holding back as he didn't want to produce a fully corporeal Prongs in front of the man in the first few lessons), Harry was grateful for the occasional time-travel naps with Hermione in the Quiet Room.

February drew to a close with the disappearance of Scabbers from the dorm room. Ron found hairs and blood in his sheets and confronted Hermione with them, screaming about her killer cat. Harry stepped in when Ron got in her face. He and Harry ended up in a screaming match that was loud enough to bring McGonagall into the common room.

Hours later, still awake, Harry finally jumped up. Ron's bed curtains were closed as he passed, yanking on his Invisibility Cloak. Using the Marauder's Map, Harry made his way down to the gym just outside the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons. Inside he began pummeling the shit out of a sparring dummy.

He knew Pettigrew was loose somewhere in the Castle, hiding like the cowardly rat he was. It took everything he had not to run him down and snap his scrawny little neck. But they had a plan. And the plan required the rat being revealed for what he was.

"Your technique is sloppy, Potter," Snape said from behind him.

Harry startled. The dummy swung back, then forward catching him under the chin and tossing him to the ground. "Shit-damn-rat-fucked-son-of-a-bitch."

Snape snorted, "Creative phrasing." He leaned down, "You're fine. Going to bruise."

"Won't be the first," Harry replied as he let Snape haul him to his feet. "Room's alarmed I take it?"

"Yes," Snape nodded, "I've found that when young men find their way here in the middle of the night, it indicates severe emotional distress. And usually results in destruction of school property."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the already sweaty mess, "Ron's lost his rat. He insists that Maya's cat did something to it. Went after her. We fought…"

"Fought?"

"Argued," Harry clarified. "Now we've both got detentions with Filch tomorrow." He punched the dummy again, catching it as it rebounded this time.

"Is this… something new?" Snape asked carefully.

Harry shook his head, "Which is the problem. Last time, I just let him go at her. He was so horrible to her. Said some really nasty things. Made her cry. And I just let him!"

Snape contemplated him deeply. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Harry shook his head again, "Can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Can't. It's too soon." Green met fathomless black.

Snape sighed heavily and punched the dummy himself. "Harry…. I can't help if you don't let me."

"You are helping," Harry protested. "You're teaching me to fight! I didn't have that before."

Snape gave him a long look, then he squared off with Harry, "Poke me."

"What?"

Snape reached out with a long finger and prodded Harry in the chest. "Poke me."

"No. What…. What is wrong with you?" Harry snapped as Snape poked him several more times. "Professor! Quit it!" Harry blocked his next approach with his arm, and Snape jabbed him with his other hand.

"Make me," Snape said. The next nudge came with a mild shock. "Part of learning to fight is learning not only how to throw a punch, but how to take one. Or better, evade the blow." He poked Harry's shoulder then chest, both with a mild zap.

"OUCH!" Harry yelled, then shoved at the older wizard. He began to deflect Snape's hands, trying to get his own jabs in. Realizing what was going on, he tapped into his Seeker swiftness to pivot and dodge. But Snape was relentless in his attack. Then Harry said, "Do you trust Lucius Malfoy?'

Distracted, Snape paused, allowing Harry to get a solid jab into his ribcage.

"HA!" Harry crowed.

"Where did that question come from?" Snape asked as he aligned himself to continue the assault.

"He showed me – ouch damn it quit SHOCKING me – he showed me a memory he had of me and my dad from when I was young – HA got you again, ouch SHIT, how are you doing that? – Of course I was young in the memory – that was a stupid thing to say – anyway. He showed my Presentation, which I'd never even heard of before. Then he asked questions. A lot like you are now. And I talked to him like an idiot. Maya said it should be OK since all I did was confirm what he already knew…"

"What Narcissa knows," Snape corrected as they parried and thrust at each other. He was beginning to sweat.

"Whatever. But I wonder why he did it. And if I can trust him. So I ask again, do you trust Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hold," Snape said and stepped back. Harry waited a second to be sure Snape was really stopping the fight, then walked over to grab a towel. He tossed one to Snape then buried his face in the other.

Snape said, "I trust Lucius Malfoy to do what is best for Lucius Malfoy. And his family. He never does anything without reason."

"He's your friend."

"Yes," Snape nodded. "And I would trust him with my life. I have done. But I'm not sure I would trust him with yours."

Harry sighed, "Things were easier when I was blind to all this."

"Really?"

"No." Harry replied. "But it's harder now. Knowing what's coming. Letting the little things happen so I can fix the big ones. Not being able to trust the same people I did last time through. Why do you trust Malfoy?"

Snape took in a long breath, "My father and mother… did not get along very well. My father was prone to violence. When I left for school, I was terrified of what would happen if I wasn't there to intercede. I may not have come to Hogwarts if it weren't for… a friend from home that came with me. Lucius took all of ten minutes in our first meeting to determine there was a problem and maybe an additional fifteen to get the entire story from me. He was supportive. Over-protective. Still is in some respects. When my mother…." He paused for a split second, "When she died, I spent the rest of my holidays with Lucius and his father."

"Not your own father?"

Snape met his gaze, black staring into endless green, "My father died in jail where he was sent for killing my mother with his bare hands."

Silence fell as Harry just stared at the man. "Were you at school?"

"No. I was on the floor next to her. My friend became worried and came by. Saw what was going on and called the police. My father had fled by then. Good thing too. Witnesses or not, Lucius would have slaughtered him when he got there."

"I'm so sorry, professor. So very sorry that happened to you."

Snape wiped his face again. "I'm trusting you with this. It is not a secret, but is not something universally known." Harry nodded. "You will not tell anyone." Harry shook his head. "And I have not and will not tell anyone that you believe yourself to be repeating your life."

"Believe," Harry yelped. "You think I made it up? Or that I'm crazy?"

"I don't know what I believe, Potter."

"It's quite late for fighting lessons," came a voice from the corridor. Lupin stepped in. "Everything alright there Harry?"

"Fine," Harry replied. "Just couldn't sleep."

"It helps if you lay down," Lupin smiled. "Come on."

"What are you doing Remus? Wandering around in the moonlight," Snape sneered.

Harry rolled his shoulders and walked over to his things. He lifted up the Invisibility Cloak and draped it over his arm which promptly disappeared. He tucked the map into his pocket. He'd neglected to utter 'Mischief Managed' so it still displayed the Castle and its occupants. Time for another change.

"What is that?" Snape pointed to the map.

"Uhm," Harry said.

Lupin stared in shock then shook himself, "Parchment. May I see it?"

"Certainly. It's broken anyway," Harry thought fast, "Showed someone tonight that I know couldn't be here."

"Showed? What do you mean showed?" Snape growled.

Lupin frowned, "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"That's not possible, Harry." Lupin spread the map open to examine it.

Snape leaned over, "What in the hell? Where did you get this?"

"Can't tell you."

"Can't or won't"

Harry shrugged, "In this case, won't. Not willing to get someone else in trouble."

"Do you realize how dangerous this could be if it fell into Black's hands?" Snape roared. "Give it to me Lupin."

But Lupin folded the map and held it close, "This is a Dark Arts matter, Severus, not a potions issue. I will take it to my office and study it more carefully."

"You two fight it out," Harry said. "I'm going to bed." He was halfway down the corridor when Snape caught up to him.

"I'll escort you up. No more night time wanderings, do you hear me?"

Harry snorted, "Glad to hear someone else admit that this Castle isn't entirely safe."

They reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower before Snape spoke again, "Whom do you trust Harry?'

"My wife," he replied instantly, then corrected, "My Hermione. Neville. Luna."

"Not Weasley. Not…." Snape broke off glancing at the portraits who listened with great interest.

"No," Harry answered the unasked question. "Neither."

Harry gave the password and the portrait swung open. Just before it closed behind him, Harry met his gaze. "I trust you professor. For now, with my life. Maybe someday with Maya's."

The portrait closed slowly.

X * x * X

Snape stood in his private bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Brilliant Snape. Absolutely brilliant." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. With a sigh, he climbed under the shower.

As the hot water poured over his face, the memory poured over him.

_The beating had been relentless. Pain like he'd never felt before. Every finger was broken. Bones in his arms, chest, were shattered. Every breath was agony. Through the haze, he saw his mother fall. Saw the blood. Impotent rage. He tried to get up but was slammed back onto the floor. A bone in his leg snapped under his father's boot. A bottle shattered, the last few drops of beer splashed his face (he would never be able to tolerate the scent again). His father's screams in his face._

_Then her face at the window. No. Don't come in!_

_She'd fled. She'd left him there._

_Then he came through the door. Her father. A big man, bigger than his father. Solid, not flabby. Slamming into his father like an enraged bull. His father falling back, then turning tail and fleeing. Mr. Evans leaning down, "Hold on Sev. Help's coming. Stay with me, Sev. Stay with me."_

_Images fading in and out. More people. Lights in his eyes. A sheet dropping over his mother's face. Lights flashing. Carried outside._

"_SEV! Let me through! SEV!"_

"_Luc…" _

_Lucius leaning down over him. "I'm here Sev."_

"_How…" _

"_I'll tell you later." Confronting the paramedics. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. My father is Lord Abraxas Malfoy."_

_Fading out._

_Waking in the hospital Emergency Room, with Abraxas demanding Sev be transferred to the hospital of his choice rather than this public institution. Mr. Evans agreeing with him. _

_Waking up again without being aware of passing out. Laying in a bed in Malfoy Manor. The pain was gone. Bones healed as though the injuries had never even happened. He was fourteen years old. Motherless. Fatherless. Alone._

_Lucius opened the door and walked in with a tray containing tea and broth. Helped him sit up. Held him while he wept. "I'm so sorry Sev." _

"_I'm so sorry Sev." The same words, spoken seven years later. "I'm so sorry about Lily." Sprawled on a bed in his own home. Feeling sick. Feeling broken. Raging headache. Sobbing on Lucius' shoulder._

Sev snapped back into the present. He told himself that the water running down his face was from the shower. He lifted his face to the spray.

In his first year at Hogwarts, for his first Christmas, Lucius had given him a watch. He'd worn it from that day forward. A perfectly Muggle looking, time telling, watch. Cheap silver colored face, fake black leather band. Nothing remarkable about it. Until he'd started to bleed out on his kitchen floor. Then it triggered an alarm worn on Lucius' wrist. He'd been on a chaperoned date with his future wife, Narcissa. And he'd Apparated to Spinner's End without a moment's hesitation. After getting him settled at Malfoy Manor with his father's personal healer, Lucius had set out with a few of his associates on a hunt for Tobias Snape. Fortunately for the senior Snape, the Muggle authorities found him first. Aurors from the Ministry had reviewed the case and decided to let the Muggles handle the prosecution.

Two years later, Tobias Snape died from a sharpened spoon shoved into his throat. Nothing remarkable about that either. Except that someone had taken the time to break every one of his fingers. Both arms. Several ribs. His leg.

Lucius had never confessed to arranging it. But then, Severus never asked.

His head hurt.

Dried and dressed, he took another quick patrol through his snakes' rooms. It was very late, or very early rather, so everyone was asleep.

He walked into the Common Room with his focus on his quarters and his bed. Then he saw her. She sat in a chair, curled up in a blanket, staring into the fire. Still, small, silent. He hadn't seen her when he walked through.

"Isabel?"

She blinked and turned, "Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing down here this time of night?" he walked over to stand beside her.

"Nightmare," she replied, her attention going back to the fire.

"About what?"

"Can't tell you."

He stooped to bring himself to her level, "Can't or won't."

"Can't."

He stopped breathing as he realized she was the second person he'd asked that question in this night. "Isabel?"

She turned to look at him. For the first time, he looked into her eyes. Fathomless black. So dark that the pupil was indecipherable from the iris. He probed, gently.

She closed her eyes and turned her head, "Don't do that. It's rude." She stood up and walked by him, as she passed, she put her lips to his ear, "Keep your eyes open and your mind shielded."

It wasn't until she was gone. Not until he'd stood to go back to his quarters. Only then that he realized…. His headache was gone.


	33. 32 You dirty rat

_OH - AN – to the guest reviewer who asked – whoops, sorry – yes the little boy who was the source of the Dementor Influenza recovered by Christmas. He got a toy broomstick and a stuffed Hippogriff from Santa. _

Came out of the Darkness 32 – You dirty rat

**Characters and original plotline belong to J.K. Rowling. Follows Movie-verse canon unless written otherwise. And away we go. As the Shrunken Head on the Knight Bus said, "****Fasten your safety belts, clench your buttocks! ****It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Ha. Ha. HA!"**

Harry sat in Professor Trelawney's class, trying to stay awake as they gazed into the smoky crystal ball.

X * x * X

March blew in with a warm breeze, beginning the snow melt and turning the grounds into a muddy mess. Sirius broke into the dorm room with a knife, slashing Ron's bed curtains. Earlier, when Sirius made it through the castle but not the tower, the students were evacuated to the Great Hall while the professors searched. With the logic that escaped rationality, after Sirius was able to breech the portrait into the dorm, the Gryffindors were left in their tower as the school was searched again. This time Neville was honestly able to tell McGonagall that he hadn't written the passwords down. Harry had done it and given them to Crookshanks, knowing that the cat was sneaking out regularly to visit with Padfoot.

Harry caught the snitch in the match against Ravenclaw (and seeker Cho Chang). And was able to openly travel to Hogsmeade Village with his Magical Guardian's permission. He continued classes with Remus and Snape. 'Learning' to conjure a Patronus and more about his parents. Learning to fight with a sword and dagger. Learning dueling techniques. A few more late night lessons of hand to hand combat when he couldn't sleep. (Snape seemed to suffer from insomnia as frequently as he did, though they didn't talk about it). Like the meditation classes, student attendance at the sword fight lessons reduced quickly to the ones determined to learn. By the end of April, they were actually using metal swords against dummies.

May brought end of term stress and excitement as well as the Final Quidditch match, Gryffindor v. Slytherin. Again Harry caught the snitch, winning the game and the coveted Quidditch cup. It was a bittersweet moment as it was also the last time he would play with Oliver Wood. Wood, who'd introduced him to the wonder of the game, was graduating. As was Marcus Flint, who had decided that pass his exams or not, he was not repeating seventh year again.

Throughout it all, Luna and Neville were fighting the winless fight to have Buckbeak exonerated. Spending every spare moment together, either in the Quiet Room closest to the main corridor or in the Library. They knew that in order for their plan to come together, Buckbeak would have to be sentenced to death, but it didn't stop Luna who had a passion for creature defense.

Hermione's stress level evened out, thanks to her biweekly time travel naps. And possibly because she'd done all of the homework once already.

Ron was still being an ass. He refused to speak to Hermione or Harry until they admitted that Crookshanks killed Scabbers. He'd rejoined Dean and Seamus who'd admitted him back into their friendship, despite his previous abandonment.

X * x * X

Harry was brought out his reminiscence by Professor Trelawney's approach. He met Hermione's gaze and smiled encouragingly. She told Trelawney that she saw the Grim in the crystal ball.

And Trelawney proceeded to tell her **"****You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." (movie quote IMDB)**

Harry cracked up laughing. Everyone looked at him strangely. Hermione glared. He tried to stifle it, but it burbled out of him uncontrollably. Hermione shoved the crystal ball off its stand and stormed out of the classroom.

"Maya! Maya!" Harry ran after her.

She turned, "Harry, it's not possible for me to storm out angrily if you follow me."

"Oh, sorry, just I'd forgotten she'd said that," he chuckled. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Harry. But her words hurt."

Harry kissed her forehead, "Darling, you must have noticed she's as blind as a bat, with all three of her eyes. How else could she miss the passion in your heart and soul?" He stooped to pick up the crystal ball that bounced down to his feet. "Show time. Go tell Luna."

Harry returned to the now emptying Divination classroom. He waited and sure enough, Trelawney grabbed his arm and made the second prophecy of her life. Afterward, Harry led her over to a seat.

"Is everything all right dear?"

"It's fine Professor," Harry nodded. "You just told me a prophecy.!"

"I did? Wow. Really? Wow. Oh we must record it."

Harry shook his head, "No. It was specifically for me. And for tonight."

"Oh," Trelawney was obviously disappointed.

Harry sighed, "Professor I have a confession to make. I plan to drop this class next year. I don't have the vision that you do and I feel I'm wasting your time." He did it. He managed to say it with a straight face.

Trelawney patted his hand, "Yes, well, so few are blessed with the third eye. You should not feel badly." Harry nodded and rose. To his shock, Trelawney stood and grabbed him in a hug, "I wish I saw a brighter future for you."

Harry hugged her back and whispered into her ear, "Beware of toads wearing pink fuzzy sweaters."

Trelawney drew back and blinked at him, "My boy… what have you seen?"

"Evil, Professor Trelawney. In its purest form." Harry pulled free, retrieved his bag, and fled the room.

X * x * X

Luna came into the Gryffindor Common room with Neville and announced, "Hagrid has exhausted his last appeal. Buckbeak will be executed at sunset tonight."

There were gasps all around. Lavender pulled Luna into a hug and rubbed her back before leading her over to the sofa. "You tried so hard."

"We've got to go Nev," Harry said. "You ready?"

"Yep."

Harry took a deep breath then went to Ron, "Maya and I are going down to see Hagrid. Want to come?"

"You want me to?" Ron's face was openly hopeful.

"Yeah," Harry lied evenly.

X * x * X

The three of them made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Scabbers was returned to Ron, who was still snarky about Crookshanks. Then two snails came flying through the window, first breaking the pot on the table, the second slamming into Harry's head. They ran out the back, just ahead of Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner. They stood on the hillside, hearing the deadly blade's descent and solid thunk. Then Scabbers bit Ron's hand to escape. Ron chased after him, caught the frantic rat, only to be attacked by the large 'Grim' like black dog. Ron was dragged to the Whomping Willow and out of sight. Harry and Hermione were slammed around quite a bit before reaching the hidden passageway to the Shrieking Shack.

"Should have asked for the spell to freeze that damn tree," Harry moaned.

"Would have been obvious don't you think? We're fine," Hermione replied.

Harry had his first view of Sirius. He looked better this time. Less emaciated, cleaner, stronger, calmer. Lupin came in and disarmed Harry. Then Snape came in and disarmed Sirius and Lupin. They bickered back and forth, sounding like children in a playground dispute.

**Severus rolled his eyes at the two men, "****Oh listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple."**

**And Sirius retorted, "Why don't you run along to play with your chemistry set?" (movie quotes IMDB)**

X * x * X

Harry glanced at Hermione. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it. "Enough," she snapped.

"Finally one of you shows some sense!" Snape snarled.

Hermione took a breath and flicked her wand at Snape. Wordlessly cast, the spell sent Snape falling back against the wall and pinned him there.

"Miss Granger. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Snape struggled ineffectually against her hold.

Hermione placed a finger to her lips, "Shhh."

Snape blinked at her in shock, then he looked to Harry who met his gaze. And winked.

Snape was awake, conscious, a witness to the events that followed. Lupin explained about how his friends became Animagi so that they could be around him when he transformed into a werewolf. Then they talked about Peter Pettigrew. Sirius snatched the rat from Ron, who protested and begged for his pet. Then Lupin and Sirius cast the spell that forced the rat back into his human form.

Snape's mouth fell open in shock and distress, "Release me, Maya."

Hermione waved her wand and he was able to move.

The three men stood over the cowering Pettigrew as he begged for his life. Snape was livid.

Pettigrew pointed a claw like finger, "Him. He's the Death Eater here!"

"And you are the traitor," Harry screamed. "They TRUSTED you. They were your FRIENDS. And you scurried off to Riddle as soon as you had the information. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" The air crackled with energy.

Snape grabbed him, holding his arms down, "Take control Harry."

"Get off of him," Sirius snarled, grabbing Snape's wrist. "You have no right to touch James's son."

"He's got more right than you know," Harry replied, still enraged. "He's been here. Where were YOU? My beloved GODFATHER."

"Rotting in AZKABAN," Sirius screamed.

"That you apparently could escape from at any time!"

"Harry." Just his name from her lips brought Harry back under control. Feeling the tension ease, Snape released him and stepped back.

"We should go," Snape said. "The Minister is at the school tonight. We'll present Pettigrew to him. If nothing else, Black, you should finally get a trial out of this."

Harry helped Ron rise and together with Sirius they half carried the injured Weasley out through the passageway. Lupin followed with Pettigrew at wand point. Snape also kept his wand on the traitor, his other hand held Hermione by the elbow as they walked over the uneven ground.

Outside in the fading light, Harry walked off with Sirius to apologize. Lupin kept Pettigrew under guard. Snape knelt to examine the wound on Ron's leg. Hermione stayed close to him. Snape met her eyes and mouthed the word, 'Over?" She shook her head.

Then the moon rose. Full and bright. Huge against the sky.

Lupin dropped his wand as the transformation began. Pettigrew grabbed it and converted himself back into his rat state.

"NO!" Snape screamed, leaping for the foul creature. He searched through the grass but the Animagus was gone. "FUCK!"

Sirius grabbed Remus, begging him to hold on. "Severus, the potion! Do you have any? Will it work now?"

"No," Snape shook his head and darted over to stand between the children and the danger. "It's too late."

Sirius was flung aside as Remus' change completed. Remus howled then advanced on Snape.

"You three, RUN!" Snape ordered then took a step forward to meet the werewolf.

Sirius charged back in his Animagus form. Dog and wolf wrestled. Dog was thrown aside, but attacked again, drawing the werewolf away.

Harry abandoned Ron, who stumbled back to the base of the Whomping Willow, and raced after Remus and Sirius.

"Harry!" Hermione called and started to follow.

"Maya NO!" Snape roared and grabbed her wrist. She twisted one way in her attempt to get away; he twisted the other to try to keep her there. Muscles strained, tendons and ligaments tore. He felt the fragile bones snap under his grip. Then her other hand came up in a closed fist and slammed into his nose.

They sprang apart.

Snape doubled over, blood streaming from his nose, tears pouring from his eyes.

Hermione clutched her wrist to her chest, gasping in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron lunged forward to launch an attack on Snape.

"Stupefy!"

Snape whirled.

Neville was pocketing his wand as he and Luna raced down to them. "Are we late?"

"No," Hermione whimpered then straightened, "Just in time. Get Ron up to the Castle."

Luna cocked her head at Snape. "You're bleeding."

"No shit, really?"

She smiled and pointed her wand, "You should not have taught us to fight like that," then she flicked her wrist and Snape's broken nose healed flawlessly. Another wave and the blood disappeared.

"I didn't," Snape said as he took Hermione's injured wrist into his hands. He slipped her watch off and dumped it into his pocket as he examined the swelling joint.

"No," Luna said, "You taught our mates."

"Mates?"

"Boyfriend doesn't begin to describe what he is to me," Luna replied. "And we've not married yet so he isn't my husband. So we're mates. Mated."

"For life or longer," Neville added.

"Take her up to the castle," Snape said as he transfigured a handkerchief into a sling and secured Hermione's arm.

"No," Hermione replied. "Take Ron. But we're not finished yet, Professor."

Snape conjured a stretcher and levitated Ron onto it. Neville took control of it to guide it up to the Castle. Luna followed.

"You need medical attention. I BROKE YOUR WRIST."

Hermione nodded, "Yes you did. But not intentionally. And we have something to see."

"What?"

"You'll just have to trust me." And she turned to walk away, knowing he would follow. After a glance back up to the Castle, he did.

They began to feel the cold, the dread as the Dementors approached. Then they found Harry and Sirius surrounded by about a hundred of the foul creatures. Several turned, drawn by the incoming power and life. Snape stepped in front of Hermione. "Expecto Patronum!" he said. A white glow began at the tip of his wand, but died quickly.

Then from across the water came a loud, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and an enormous corporeal Patronus flew out. Most of the Dementors disbursed under the assault. The few that remained simply disintegrated.

Snape blinked as the light dimmed. Through the dark, he could see clearly, Harry and Hermione standing on the opposite side. Harry was wide mouthed in apparent shock. Hermione drew him along and they disappeared into the forest.

Snape whirled to confirm that Hermione was still with him. She too looked shocked.

"What?" he grabbed her uninjured arm.

She shook herself, "Nothing. Just something… changed. It's fine. Let's get Harry and Sirius up to the Castle."

X * x * X

Harry awoke slowly. He was laying in the Hospital Wing. "Maya?"

"I'm here," she said from the next bed. He turned. She looked battered and upset. Her wrist was bound in a brace.

"What's wrong?"

Then he heard the shouting. Snape was raging. At Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Dumbledore isn't backing him up," Hermione said. "Fudge still wants to have Sirius kissed. He says they can't trust the word of a Death Eater or a couple of kids who were probably under an Imperious curse."

Dumbledore came in, leaving a snarling Snape in the corridor. He gave them the familiar answers posed in the form of riddles. Then left with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, Harry. Play the hero again Harry," Harry snapped as he climbed from the bed. Hermione looped the time-turner over his head and they disappeared as Ron stared at them in amazement.

X * x * X

They went back down towards Hagrid's hut. As they moved out of the Castle, "Hey, just remembered, you didn't punch Draco this time," Harry said.

"No I punched Professor Snape."

"Really? Break anything?"

"His nose," Hermione replied. "Luna fixed it."

"That what's wrong with your wrist?"

"No," she sighed, "He broke my wrist trying to keep me from going after you. Accidentally. He was trying to keep me safe. It'll be fine in a week or so. Pomfrey says ligaments and tendons are trickier than bones."

"Does it hurt?"

"If he asks, the answer is no. But yeah."

X * x * X

They snuck down to Hagrid's, waited for the Minister, Dumbledore, and the executioner to go inside, then took Buckbeak.

As they settled in to wait, Harry grinned, "This is weird. We've gone back in time, then gone back again. We just watched ourselves, knowing we were watching."

Hermione leaned against his side, "That's my Harry, seeing the humor in everything."

She tilted her head to look up at him. He stared into her eyes. Glanced at her lips. His tongue slipped out, wetting his own lips. Then he lowered his head.

She ducked away, "Harry."

He groaned long and low, "I know. We can't. Damn it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If it helps… I want to, too."

He groaned again and shifted, "No. Not really helpful."

X * x * X

Harry and Hermione raced to the edge of the woods, across the water from where Harry and Sirius were coming under attack.

Harry yanked out his wand and screamed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From the tip of his wand emerged an enormous, silvery, bright…..

.

..

.

..

Eagle.

Its wingspan was easily eight feet wide. Feathers clearly defined. Sharp beak. Intense eyes. Except for being made of light, it could have been an actual bird.

"What the fuck?"

The eagle Patronus flew across the water, dispersing and destroying Dementors as it went. It circled the clearing twice, then flew back to them where it landed, bowed its head, and winked out of sight.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry gasped as Hermione drew him away into the woods.

"A Corporeal Patronus," Hermione replied evenly.

"But… where's Prongs?"

Hermione sighed and lay her hand on his cheek, "Maybe you've finally stopped trying to be your father Harry."

X * x * X

They rescued Sirius from the cell. They reached the edge of the Castle, where a bag waited. Harry handed it to Sirius. "Food, clothing, some money. My friends left it here for you."

"Friends, but how…"

"No time. You need to go now. We'll figure this out soon. But you need to stay close. Stay in Britain. In fact, can you just go home?" Harry suggested.

"You mean… my family home," Sirius contemplated. "I guess. It's got all sorts of charms and wards. Yeah. That'll work."

"Go."

Then they raced back through the Castle, arriving just as Dumbledore locked the door to the Hospital Wing and tried to lead Severus away.

"It's fine, Headmaster," Harry said. "I'm sure Professor Snape has figured this out already."

Snape glowered at them, "You are both filthy. Miss Granger, your wrist is visibly swollen. Get inside please. Both of you."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Hermione said.

"Severus, I am sorry," Dumbledore said. "That Minister Fudge did not trust your testimony."

"No," Snape shook his head, "You are not. Or you would have suggested the use of a Pensieve to examine my and the children's memories of tonight. Or those of Sirius. Or you would have insisted on waiting until tomorrow when you could speak to Remus. One questions why a Pensieve was not insisted upon that Halloween night."

"Severus, perhaps we should speak…"

Snape simply glared and followed Harry and Hermione into the Hospital wing. When Dumbledore attempted to follow, he found the doors to be locked.

Snape led them over to the beds that they had technically just vacated. Ron was vocal in his confusion. So much so that Madam Pomfrey came in and gave him a strong Calming Draught which left him silent and smiling at the ceiling.

Pomfrey unwrapped the bandage from Hermione's wrist. "How did you get this so dirty so quickly?" Pomfrey shook her head. She gently bathed Hermione's arm and hand, rewrapped it, then enfolded it in a towel, charmed to be ice cold.

She left them with an order to eat all the chocolate in front of them.

Snape pulled her watch from his pocket, he took her wrist and started to slip it back on, "Almost forgot that I had this…" he gasped as he caught sight of it. His knees went out from under him and he dropped like a stone.

"_I have something for you," he said._

"_Oh Sev, you didn't have to. Just being here is enough." Lily. Beautiful. Radiant. His sunshine in an otherwise desolate dark world. Resplendent in her wedding gown. White lace. Pearls. Flowers in her hair._

"_I wanted to," he shrugged. He was in his best dress robes. Solid black from head to toe._

_They were standing together off to one side of the small gathering._

_Lily opened the small box and gasped, "Sev it's perfect." She pulled out the watch to examine it._

"_It's not much," he replied. "But it's water and potion resistant. Unbreakable. And it will keep perfect time forever."_

"_Thank you, Sev," she gave him a kiss on his cheek._

"_Making a move on my wife already Sev," James asked as he approached the pair. "Ink's not even dry."_

"_Very funny James," Sev replied. "I've given Lily her wedding present."_

"_OH?'_

"_See," Lily proudly displayed her wrist with the watch in place._

"_Nice," James nodded. _

"_Well how else would she get a watch that actually tells time," Sev retorted._

_James grinned, "Thanks, Sev. Thanks for coming. It really meant a lot. To both of us."_

_Sev just nodded, but before he could move, James had him in a firm embrace. "You'll come visit us. Soon. We'll get through this. Together."_

_Sev hugged him back._

"_Ugh, you're hugging him now?" Sirius groaned as he walked up._

"_Why not, I hugged you, didn't I?" James retorted as he pulled back._

"_And I don't come with fleas, mutt," Sev sneered at Sirius._

"_Just potions stench and grease," Sirius sniped back._

"_Enough you two," Lily reprimanded. "I've warned you both. Not another word."_

"_Sorry Lily," Sirius and Severus replied with a glare at each other._

"_Good, now I want to dance, can't let Alice and Frank have all the fun," Lily took Sev's hand and led him out into the crowd. "Sev?"_

"SNAPE!"

Snape snapped back out of the memory. He was staring into the same emerald eyes. "L… Let me go Potter!"

"Let go of Hermione's wrist first."

Snape realized that he had Hermione's injured arm in a firm grasp. He released it instantly, "Shit. Did I hurt you? Again?"

"It's not too bad," Hermione lied. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes.

"Fucking Hell," Snape slammed to his feet and went for a potion. "Drink this. All of it. It's for pain."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione lay back down.

"Memory flash. I knew they were Animagi. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail. Dog, Stag, Werewolf and rat. How in the hell could I have forgotten something like that?" Snape asked. He looked down at the watch still clutched in his hand. "The…. clasp on this is broken. I'll fix it and bring it back."

He went down to his quarters. He called a House Elf and sent it to his seventh year prefects with orders that unless someone was bleeding to death or the dungeons were on fire he was not to be disturbed.

He laid down, not wanting to subject his knees to another fall.

He brought the watch up, staring at it. Plain gold face, black leather band, Roman numerals. A small diamond chip in place of the 12. Date wheel between the 3 and 4.

He focused on the dial, imagined it spinning backwards. Animagi. Animagi. Animagi.

_WHAM_

_Something huge slammed into the rickety looking wooden door._

_Something that clawed and snarled. And howled._

_Shit he was in so much trouble._

"_SNAPE! GET OUT OF THERE."_

_James Bloody Fucking Potter._

_Sev had followed Remus after being taunted by Sirius. And now he was going to die in this hideous little shack. After surviving the hell that was his childhood; he was going to die in a stupid schoolboy prank._

_Then James was there, helping him hold the door, "Fuck he's pissed off! What did you do?"_

"_Opened the door," Sev admitted as the frame rattled ominously._

"_That's it? There's got to be something else… Fuck… the potion. Something must have been wrong with the potion."_

_Another howl from inside the room. Then panting. Then the scramble of nails on wood floor and BAM. The door shattered. Severus was slammed back against the far wall. And in the doorway was a werewolf. Slightly dazed from the impact._

_James grabbed his arm, "Run!" and shoved him ahead._

_They got outside and Severus turned. The werewolf was right on their heels. Fabulous. Not only was he going to die. He was going to die with James Bloody Fucking Potter. Potter who leapt in front of him, arms outstretched. "REMUS NO!"_

_Then Potter who was gone. Transformed. Into an elegant stag who charged the werewolf. They tussled there in the clearing around the shack. Back and forth. Rage against desperation. Until with one toss of his head, the stag flung the werewolf into the side of the shack._

_Then Potter was back. Weak. Shaky. Battered. Bloody. Cut on his face, his shoulder, deep and gushing. "We have to get him back inside."_

_Together they carried the unconscious werewolf into the shack, back into the bedroom, onto the floor in front of the fireplace. James restored the table and chair, replaced the water in a large pitcher. "The Governors' will kick him out for sure now. They didn't want him here in the first place. Like it's his fault he got infected as a kid."_

"_I won't tell," Snape replied. He walked over and used his wand to close the injury on James' face and shoulder. "Just keep Black away from me."_

"_Sirius? Why? What did he…. No. He… That son of a bitch."_

_Severus followed James out of the shack, restored and locked the door, then trailed him toward the Castle._

_Sirius was coming out to meet them, "Ah James you coward, you should have let him…." WHAM._

_James' fist collided with Sirius' jaw, tossing him up and back to the stone walkway. "You sick son of a bitch. You fucking idiot. What were you thinking? What would have happened?"_

_Sirius leapt to his feet. "FUCK YOU JAMES. It's just Snivellous."_

"_He's still a person Sirius. And it's still wrong. And for that matter - WHAT ABOUT REMUS, you shit. What if he had gotten ahold of Snape? What then? They'd KILL HIM Sirius. Slaughter him for his pelt."_

"_I didn't think…"_

"_No that much is obvious," James snarled. _

_Sirius leapt up and charged._

_Severus stepped back as the two friends battled. Sirius was losing quickly in the face of James' fury. Suddenly he rolled away and transformed into a large black dog. James wiped the blood from his nose. "Never thought you to be a fucking coward Padfoot."_

_The dog shuddered then returned to human form, "Fuck you Prongs."_

_The two young men stood facing each other, panting heavily. _

"_I'm sorry James!" Sirius said finally._

"_Don't apologize to me," James walked away. "Apologize to Severus."_

"_To *SEVERUS* are you serious?" Sirius shrieked._

"_No. I'm James. You're Sirius," James called back._

_Sirius snickered then turned to Severus, "It's an inside joke."_

_Severus turned and swept away. He was almost to the Castle when he heard Sirius run up behind him; he whirled around, expecting another attack. Sirius froze and put his hand up in surrender, "I'm just here to say sorry. I never should have done it. I really didn't think it through."_

"_Obviously." Something made them look up. All the way up to the clock tower. There, watching everything, was Dumbledore._

Severus snapped out of the memory. He expected a headache, but he felt better than he had in a long time. He pressed his hands to his eyes and sat up. He had his proof. He had memories that he could not remember. Someone had violated his mind and left no trace.

X * x * X

"It just seems pointless," Harry complained. Exams were over. It was the last day before they were to catch the train home for the summer holiday. He, Hermione, Neville and Luna sat in the top of the clock tower looking out over the grounds. "We changed a few things but for what? Sirius is still on the run. Pettigrew still escaped. What's the difference?"

"Perhaps, I am," came Snape's smooth voice. He emerged from the shadows to come out and stand in the sun. "Or was I there the first time?"

"You were, just unconscious," Harry replied. "So? The Minister wouldn't let you talk either. He won't listen to us; he won't listen to Professor Lupin."

"Hmm," Snape said. The he pulled the watch from his pocket, "I lied to you two. The clasp on this was not broken. It is unbreakable. It's also water and potion resistant. I was very thorough when I charmed it. Before I gave it to your mother on her wedding day."

"Her wedding day?" Harry asked as Snape gently placed the watch on Hermione's wrist over the bandage that still wrapped her injury.

"I was there. When your parents were married. I'd forgotten it. Just like I'd *forgotten* the first time I saw your father and Sirius transform into their Animagus forms."

"You didn't forget, you know, the memory was repressed," Luna spoke gently.

"What do you know?" Snape demanded.

"Lots of things," Luna replied with a smile.

"But reference to this," Harry interrupted, "Not much. More we suspected."

"Suspected?" Snape's tone became angry.

"Do you remember my first night at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I found you strutting around like you owned the castle," Snape sneered.

"No," Harry shook his head, "You found me out at night, yes. But then you and the Weasley twins took me down to the kitchens to ask a House Elf to retrieve my mother's trunk from my aunt's attic. You became enraged when you found out that I'd been living with my mother's sister. You left me with the twins. The next time you saw me, you hated the very sight of me."

Snape closed his eyes tightly, "Your aunt hates magic. And she grew to hate your mother. Damn it I knew that!"

"It's OK, Professor," Harry reassured, "The worst of that is over now. I have to go back for the summer. Well not this summer so much as next summer, but it'll be fine. I guess. I mean, like I was saying, we changed a few things this year but it didn't really change anything."

"Didn't it?" Snape asked as he opened his eyes with a slow smile. "You sure?"

"UNCLE SEV!" Draco came running up the stairs with a bundle in his arms. "Been looking for you everywhere! Hey!" he greeted the quartet. "Father brought these. Said to deliver them to you right away. He's meeting with the headmaster and the rest of the Governors. Take a look!" He displayed the first newspaper from the stack in his arm. Hermione snatched it and Draco showed the next one.

'_**PETTIGREW ALIVE – SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT'**_

'_**PETER THE RAT'**_

'_**INNOCENT MAN SPENT 12 YEARS IN AZKABAN'**_

And Rita Skeeter's article asked simply _**'HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?'**_ Along with several photos. Sirius with the word **GUILTLESS** stamped across his chest. Peter transforming into a cartoon rat. And the photo Harry had of his parents, dancing.

"I decided if the Ministry was unwilling to listen, that perhaps the Press would. So," Snape drawled, "Still the same?"

"No," Harry grinned as he read the article over Hermione's shoulder.

X * x * X

Snape was up early the following morning. He walked into his storeroom to stare at the Basilisk fang suspended in a jar under stasis. Then he turned and walked out. Time to change his own fate.

"Severus," Dumbledore called as the Potions Master ushered the last of the students out the main door. "I feel… that we need to talk about a few things. Come to my office as soon as you return to the Castle."

Severus nodded and walked out. He smiled to himself. He'd go. As soon as he returned to the Castle.

Which would be on September 1st.

_What ravages of spirit; Conjured this temptuous rage; Created you a monster; Broken by the rule of love; And fate has led you through it; You do what you have to do…. Glowing ember, burning hot; Burning slow; And deep within, I'm shaken by the violence; Of existing for only you….. Sarah Mclachlan, Colleen Wolstenholme__  
_

X * x * X


	34. 33 Messages, Meetings, and Meals

**Came out of the Darkness 33**

**Characters and World created by J.K. Rowling**

**To those of you looking to avoid housework, I give you your next distraction – though I have to warn you dust bunnies can cross breed with plot bunnies – their offspring can quickly fill your mind with fluffy pointless tangents – and make you sneeze. Not that this is pointless. More of a necessary part of the journey. **

Severus apparated into the small dingy Grimmauld Square. He sighed. Even after ten pm, the heat was oppressive. He glanced down at the folded parchment that Harry had placed into his hand as they left the platform.

Sev had watched as Harry kissed Hermione goodbye then shoved his trunk into his uncle's car. The man was glowering at the world in general, then his gaze caught Snape's. Color flooded his cheeks and he shoved Potter into the back seat of the car. Potter kept insisting that he had to go back there. But it bothered him to send Lily's boy back to an obviously unfit home.

He was crumpling the scroll. He sighed and forced his grip to relax. He opened the already unsealed document and read again, "Go to #12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius will be there. Read the enclosed message together."

As he read the address, #12 appeared between #11 and #13, unnoticed by the Muggle neighbors. Severus walked up and knocked on the door.

Remus Lupin cautiously opened the door, "Severus? What are you…? He's never going to invite you in."

"Tell him I bring a message from Harry," Severus pushed his way passed the threshold and shut the door firmly.

Sirius stood glaring at him, "Tell it and get out!"

"I think this may take some time. Perhaps we should sit."

Sirius grudgingly led Severus to the dining table. "I could make some tea," Remus offered.

"This isn't a social visit Remus. I have no desire to break bread with Snivellus."

Sev simply got back up and moved to leave.

"Severus, stop. Sirius, enough," Remus reprimanded. "Apologize."

"NEVER!"

Sev turned, "You apologized to me once before, at James' insistence. Do you remember?"

Sirius scoffed, "Apologize to you! For what?"

Sev walked back over to the table and sat back down. "Do you want the message from Harry or not?"

"Of course I want it," Sirius replied. "I'm s…."

"Don't," Severus interrupted. "Saying the words without meaning them is pointless. But before we proceed I will get an oath from both of you." He pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and a magical quill. He spoke aloud as he wrote, "I do solemnly swear that I will never reveal the contents of this meeting to anyone. I will never discuss it where others may hear. Exceptions to this will be the undersigned. And Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Sign it."

"What the hell?" Sirius looked at the parchment. "What…"

"Sign it," Sev ordered. "Or I will leave and take Harry's message with me. He's asking for *our* help Black."

Remus snatched the document and quill and signed it. "Sign the fucking thing Sirius."

Sirius grumbled under his breath but signed it. Severus signed underneath the two of them. The scroll rolled itself up and sealed before disappearing.

Sev took out the note from Harry and unfolded it. The first flap contained the message as to where to go.

The rest of the parchment was blank.

"What the hell is this? Some sort of trick?" Sirius snapped.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Snape replied, tapping his wand on the center. Harry's message bled out from that point. Sirius glowered at Remus, who shook his head. "Harry told me the password. Speaking of which, did you return the map to him, Remus?"

"Yes, he came to see me before I left. I told him I was coming here."

'_**Dear Sirius, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin **_

_**First of all, you three need to stop whatever quibbling you're in the middle of. The only way we're going to get through this is if we can work together. So act like the adults you are supposed to be.**_

_**Second, as soon as you can, Sirius you need to release Buckbeak. I assume between the three of you, you can think of something to alter his appearance enough to avoid the Ministry. He needs to be free, not locked up in some small dark room.**_

_**Third, Sirius, you need to treat Kreacher with respect. I've spoken to the two House Elves that Hizzy assigned to you this year. If you call their names, they will apparate to your side to help Kreacher in any way they can to make your life easier.**_'

"Why couldn't he write the damn names down?" Sirius snarled. "How am I supposed to call them from Hogwarts?"

"They fed and cared for you for over nine months," Sev retorted, "He probably assumed you would at least know their names."

'_**House Elves get fairly bored over the summer, according to Hizzy. They'll be happy to help.**_

_**Fourth, Prof. Snape knows enough of what's going on with us. I ask you to listen to him. It's not something I can explain in a letter. **_

_**We'll talk face to face soon.**_

_**Harry J Potter'**_

Sirius took the parchment and read it over. "Bit snippy attitude."

"He's thirteen going on fourteen. They're all like that," snorted Remus. "Severus? What is going on?"

Snape took a deep steadying breath. "Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna have done this before. They have lived this life before. Something went wrong. It ended… badly. A lot of people died. And they were sent back to try again."

"Sent? Sent by whom?" Remus asked.

"REMUS? This is dragon shit. Bad things can happen to wizards who mess with time. Even a Time-Turner can only send a person back a few years. He's lying. Or he's been lied to." Sirius folded his arms.

"I didn't believe it either," Snape admitted. "But I've come to. Either it's true, or all f…four of them are the most powerful seers ever to breathe air. They're preparing for what's coming. And they sometimes seem so much older. Other times they unfortunately act their age."

"So who sent them back?" Remus repeated.

"I don't know. Fate, I think," Sev continued. "They've been trying to change things since their first day at Hogwarts."

"Their first day… almost three years ago?" Sirius shoved to his feet, knocking the chair over. "While I was still rotting in that damn cell?!"

"Sometimes you have to leave a person to their own fate," Remus whispered.

"WHAT?"

"Something Lily told me once. Sometimes you have to leave a person to their own fate." Remus said more loudly. "We choose our own path."

"I didn't choose Azkaban!"

"No," Sev replied, "You chose revenge rather than to care for your injured, orphaned godson. You chose to chase down the rat and confront him on a Muggle street. You chose to scream and fight against the Aurors rather than demand a trial or a Pensieve or anything. You abandoned Harry to an abusive, neglectful house."

"I did not! I left him with…." Sirius broke off and rubbed his forehead. "I left him…."

Sev recognized the symptoms, "You left him…." He prodded.

Sirius looked to Remus, who shook his head, "Full moon that Halloween. I was locked in the cellar here. By morning, Peter was dead and you were in jail. Dumbledore came and told me that Harry was safe with his relatives."

"With his relatives yes. Safe is another matter entirely," Severus said. He watched as Sirius recovered his chair and sat down, his eyes still pinched with pain. "I have a headache relief potion. I carry them on me all the time anymore." He pulled a vial from his pocket and slid it across the table. "Someone has meddled with my mind."

Sirius accepted the potion and downed it after giving it a sniff. "What?" he choked.

"I have memories that have been locked down so tightly that I cannot access them. Trying makes my head hurt."

"If you can't access them, how do you know they are there?" Remus asked.

"Flashes. Some random things trigger their recovery," Severus said. "For example, do either of you remember that I came to Lily and James' wedding?"

"Bah!" Sirius barked, "James wouldn't have you anywhere…." he stopped, face tightening into a frown.

"I gave Lily a watch," Severus continued.

"She never took it off," Remus said. He started rubbing his forehead so Severus passed over another vial. "Thanks. She loved it. Especially since she didn't have to take it off in the water or while working on potions. I remember. You gave it to her and then she took you to dance."

"This is dragon shit, Remus!" Sirius snarled.

"Fine. I'm lying! Never happened," Severus retorted. "Just like you didn't apologize to me under the clock tower just after you nearly tricked me into my death."

"I…." Sirius frowned harder. He closed his eyes, shook his head, then opened his eyes wide in surprise. "James. James punched me in the face. We fought. I transformed in front of you."

"So did James. And at some point afterward, he told me that Peter was also an Animagus. A rat. Whoever suppressed the memory must have known that I would recognize him if I saw him with Weasley. So I must have seen him as well."

"Must have," Sirius said, "You don't remember?"

"Not yet," Sev replied.

"How did you trigger the memory?" Remus asked.

"Lily's watch," Sev said. "Maya wears it now. I took it from her wrist after I broke it that night."

"You broke the watch?" Remus was shocked, "It's unbreakable!"

"I broke Maya's wrist. Trying to keep her from chasing after Potter. When I went to return it to her, I flashed on the wedding memory. Then I focused and was able to recall seeing yours and James' Animagus transformation."

"I need a drink," Sirius stood up.

"I'll take one," Severus and Remus replied in unison.

Drinks poured, glasses clinked, and whiskey downed, the three men sat in silence for a few long moments.

"So what have they told you, about this re-living thing," Remus asked.

"Just that they are trying to change some of the smaller things. Until it's time to change the larger ones."

"That makes no sense," Sirius sneered.

"Ripples in a pond," Remus said. "You throw a tiny pebble into a pond, the ripples spread out. Changing even a small thing can have far reaching effects."

"I seriously doubt we've ever had a drink together," Severus added. "I've tried to help. But without knowing what's coming…"

"He's not told you," Sirius smirked.

"Not much," Severus replied. "But some. In the Shrieking Shack the first time I was unconscious, they told me. He trusts me for some reason. Possibly for something that I haven't done yet." Severus took another deep breath. Then he slowly pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his left arm. Around his wrist was his watch from Lucius. Along with a simple bracelet, black cord with a silver flower charm. But the two men's attention was drawn to the dark mark. "It's growing darker, clearer, and more painful every day."

"He's coming back to life," Sirius whispered.

"He was never truly dead," Severus corrected. "But he is coming back. And we need to be prepared."

"What's this?" Remus said as he touched the bracelet. He turned it to look at the charm. "A lily."

"Yes," Severus pulled his sleeve back down. "Black. What do you plan to do about Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Custody," Severus replied. "You are his Godfather. By rights you should be his guardian both physical and Magical. You could demand that he…"

"What? Be yanked from home and delivered to me? To a house that hasn't been occupied in over a decade? I have to prepare for a hearing in a few weeks. They're never going to give a child to someone who may or may not have killed his parents. Especially one who may be going back to prison! Dumbledore said that he's fine where he is. And there are reasons to send him there. Maybe he didn't see fit to tell you about them, but he told me."

"Blood wards," Severus said drolly. "That supposedly will protect him from any magical threat, but have done nothing for the Muggle ones."

"Dumbledore said that he is fine!"

"Well if Dumbledore said it, it must be true," Severus said.

"Dumbledore is the only reason you are not rotting in a jail cell. Or dead!" Sirius leapt to his feet again. "Get out of my house, Death Eater."

Severus rose, "First we do what he asked. We charm the feathers on the Hippogriff and set him free."

"What if I need him?" Sirius argued.

"Sirius," Remus snapped, "You will do what Harry asked. Or I will. The Hippogriff is upstairs Sev. I'll show you." He glared at Sirius, "Notice that the first thing Harry asked is that we act like adults. Wonder how we acted in his last attempt at life."

Remus stood at Severus' side as they watched Buckbeak run down the street, gain enough speed and launch into the air. He swooped back, squawking as if to say thank you, then soared up into the night sky.

"I never went to see him," Remus whispered. "James and Lily were my family and I never went to check on their child. It never occurred to me to do so. Anytime I thought of Harry, I thought – oh, he's fine – and my mind would turn to something else. We left him there Sev."

Severus sighed, "He said he had to go back. This summer and next. Wouldn't tell me why."

"Did he say we couldn't visit?"

Sev smiled, slow and sly, "No. And I've already made plans to check in. He'll go to the Longbottom Manor in a few weeks."

"I'll stay here. Try to get through to Sirius. I wonder what else they've changed so far."

"The dueling and sword classes are new," Severus answered. "And Harry's been coming down at night, when he can't sleep, and I've been teaching him hand to hand combat. He said that is new. Maya has probably kept accurate notes."

"Why do you call her Maya?"

Sev smiled again with genuine humor, "The twins started it on the train ride first day. Not sure how they came up with it. But I wonder. Could be from the name. Her – Maya – Nee. But a few times Harry went to introduce her in those first days and he started with my – ah – Hermione. Recently he's started slipping again. A few times he called her – my wife."

"Wife?" Remus smiled back. "Wife huh?"

"So we make sure they live long enough to marry again." Severus offered his hand.

Remus clutched it, "For James. And for Lily."

"For us Remus. For us. I've decided that we deserve a future too."

X * x * x * X

Harry was on his knees.

It was hot. Very humid. He'd sweat through Dudley's old t-shirt.

And he was only half way done with the weeding.

The only good thing about the heat was that Dudley was not out in it. He was sprawled on the floor in front of the television with two fans blowing straight on him. His diet had started so instead of ice cream, he consumed ice non-stop. Ice that Harry would be called in every few hours to chip into slivers. But at least it was time inside in front of the cold air of the freezer.

He didn't remember it being this hot the last time through. He remembered the heat from next summer. But had it been this unbearable this summer? The garden gate opened with a squeak that was on his list of things to fix. It would be the last as it was a good warning sign.

Harry turned, "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you out in this heat?"

"I asked you first."

Severus sighed, "Checking in on you."

"I told you I'd be fine," Harry went back to the weeds. "At least I will be if you get out of here before they see you. And I'm doing chores, obviously."

"Come," Severus offered his hand to Harry. "Up. It's much too hot."

It was then that Harry really noticed. Severus was wearing his typical black pants, but he wore a white shirt, open at the neckline, with the sleeves folded back. His left arm was bare.

"Where…." Harry let Snape pull him to his feet, but he was unsteady and started to fall.

"Shit," Snape caught him and half carried him over to the table and chairs. "How long have you been out here?"

Harry bent over at the waist as the nausea struck hard, "Dunno. What time is it?"

"Drink this," Snape shoved a vial under his nose that smelled vaguely sweet.

Harry drank it down and the nausea vanished. "Thanks."

"This," another vial. Then a third, "And this."

The dizziness faded. The shakes. The sore hands and aching muscles. All gone.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Petunia screeched. "March into MY HOME and just take!"

Snape ignored her as he handed Harry a glass of water, then placed ice wrapped in a towel against his neck. "It's charmed. My arm. First time I was actually able to hide the damn thing. Sip the water slowly." Then he turned on Petunia. "How dare I? How dare you?"

"Sev," Harry rose.

"I'm not going to curse her. I'm sure fate will take care of that when the time is right." Snape said. "What goes around, comes around, usually to bite you in the ass. Right Tuney?"

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

Sev was smirking when he turned back to Harry. "Go inside, shower and dress. I have something to discuss with you and I will not do it here."

"Yes, sir," Harry went inside, passing Vernon and Dudley who were huddled in the kitchen, trying to see what was going on in the garden. "Friend of my Mom's. And dear Aunt Tuney's." He was laughing as he ran up the stairs.

When he came back down, dressed in gray pants and a light green button down shirt (he could never thank Nev's family enough) Severus was sitting in the living room glowering at his relatives who were huddled on the sofa.

"Ready? Come along," Snape rose.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Dinner." Snape led him out to a perfectly Muggle looking SUV parked in front of the house. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry it's not a horse drawn carriage," Snape drawled.

"No, it's great," Harry said. "Just a surprise is all."

"I borrowed it," Snape admitted.

"But you've driven one before, right?" Harry yanked on his seatbelt and drew it as tight as it would go. "Right?"

Severus just turned the key.

He drove cautiously but not overly so. Taking them to a pub not too far away. "Ever eaten here?"

"Yeah, because the Dursleys were always so eager to take me out in public," Harry snorted.

Inside the small darkness, Snape led Harry over to a booth against the wall. "Order whatever you want."

When the waitress walked over, Harry grinned, "I'll have a beer."

Snape sighed heavily, "I should make you drink milk from a lidded cup like a toddler."

"Soda's fine," Harry said, "Sorry ma'am." She winked at him. She was back in a minute with their drinks and the menus.

"Did you go to see Sirius? Was Remus there?"

"Yes and yes. And I told them what I know."

"What did they say?"

"That I was full of shit," Snape said. "Know what you want?"

Harry stared at the menu, "Uhm. Yeah. Turkey club sandwich."

Snape nodded to the waitress who returned for their orders.

"They may not believe me yet," Snape said once they were alone. "But they will. We released Buckbeak with a few alterations. Black couldn't remember the names."

Harry sighed, "They said he was rude. But then he was with… his employee last time."

Snape nodded at his choice of words. "So you set up the shack?"

"No I asked Hizzy to set up the shack. Clean it a bit, warm fire, food. The girls also took him books when he asked for something to read. Not sure which ones though."

Silence fell which lasted through the delivery and consumption of their meals. Snape paid the bill and they returned to the vehicle. They climbed in, but Snape didn't start the engine.

"I hate taking you back there," Severus said.

"It'll be fine," Harry said. "And you can't imagine how strange it is to be having this conversation with you. After you came and took me out to dinner."

"How bad was I?"

"I thought you were evil. You hated me on sight. It was a long time before I realized; I am the manifestation of the fact that she chose my father over you." Harry sighed and leaned back. "But I was disrespectful. And spent more time goofing around with Ron then studying. Even with Hermione's influence."

"What happened with Ron?"

Harry blinked a few times and cleared his throat, "He was my first friend. Not just at Hogwarts, but ever. And in the end, he abandoned us. And when the very end came, he stood with V… Riddle. He said that he was never my friend. And he expected my wife to be his plaything. It's hard to be around him. But I don't really know when he started on this path. I couldn't blame an eleven year old for something he wouldn't do for six years. If he was manipulated by someone, I thought that maybe by not putting him into the 'best friend' spot, maybe whoever it was would leave him alone this time."

"So you aligned yourself with Longbottom."

"No, Fate did," Harry corrected. "By letting him remember this time. I should have been a better friend to him the first time. He was always alone. But when I needed him fourth year, he was right there. No grudge, no anger. Just a friend. Besides if someone wanted to meddle, I really doubt they'd cross Lady Aggie."

"Fourth year," Snape said. "This year."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry nodded.

"How bad is it going to be?"

Harry looked at the bare spot on his arm, "As bad as it can be."

Snape rubbed his arm, "He's on his way back." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I should get back to the Dursleys'. Before they lock me out."

Snape started the car, "Would that be so horrible?"

"Depends on where I'd have to spend the night."

X * x * X

It shouldn't have been a surprise. But it was, when the doorbell rang four days later in late morning. Harry was yelled at to go get it. He opened the door to reveal Lord Gabriel Rosier.

"Harry, good to see you," Rosier stepped in. "Mrs. Dursley, I need to steal Harry for a short while."

Rosier took him to the same Muggle pub, fed him a late, hearty breakfast. Asked a few general questions, a few probing ones (was he being fed, was he safe), then engaged him in a long conversation about games before delivering him back to the Dursley home.

It was Dudley (amazingly enough) who made the connection later when Petunia and Vernon sat him down and demanded to know what was going on. "Rosier? Of Rosier games?!" he'd squawked before gathering several of his video games to show the Rosier name and rose insignia. "That Rosier. Is one of you?!"

Vernon snatched the games and threw them in the trashcan. Dudley scowled and fished them back out, "They're the best. Graphics are amazing. It's like you're really there." He clutched them to his chest and glared at his father. "I'm keeping them."

"And you should know what's going on," Harry retorted to his relatives. "Lord Rosier was here this winter, wasn't he? He told you that a new program is being initiated at the school. Assigning Guardians from the families to the children of Mu… people like you. It seems that abuse is prevalent among mag… my school's children raised by… people like you. My guess is we can look forward to more visits during the month I'm here each summer."

"You insolent little freak," Vernon snarled. "What lies did you tell them?"

"I don't lie," Harry snapped. "One of the Governors saw the scar on my back. It obviously came from a belt. And I don't lie. I told him the truth when asked. Just like I told Mum's friend Severus about the cupboard and the clothes and the food. You saw him Aunt Tuney. He's very unhappy about it."

Petunia looked away.

X * x * X

But the real shock came another week later. (Snape called on the telephone twice, which really shook Harry. Conversations were brief. Yes he was fine. No he wasn't starving or sleeping in the cupboard. No he wasn't doing a lot of chores out in the heat.) A storm the night before had whipped through Little Whinging with a vengeance. Harry had been sent out into the just barely cooler day to clean up the mess in the yard. He was muddy, sweaty, and irritated when the gate squeaked open.

He turned, assuming it was Dudley, only to see Draco Malfoy striding toward him wearing a pair of dark gray pants, white shirt, and green tie loosely knotted. "Wow, Potter, what did you do?" he asked.

"What?"

"What did you do? The only time I get sent out to work in the dirt is when I really piss off my mother," Draco walked over and took hold of the branch Harry was dragging toward the gate. "Father has something to talk to you about. I came with him. He's in with your relatives."

"Fabulous," Harry moaned.

They pulled the branch out to the street edge. Parked in front of #4 was a long black limousine with a sharply dressed driver standing by the passenger side.

"Your father has gone inside, Master Malfoy," the man said.

"Thank you Martin," Draco replied. "Come on Potter."

Harry paused. He was definitely not to use the front door when he was as filthy as he was right now. A flash of defiance had him lifting his chin and following Draco through the door into Petunia's perfectly clean entryway.

"Ah there you are," Lucius Malfoy greeted smoothly. He was dressed in black pants, a dark gray shirt, and black tie. His black cane firmly in hand.

Petunia gasped when Harry stepped into her parlor covered in mud and looked as though she might faint. Vernon was glowering at Lucius, his face a violent violet. Dudley was focused on the television.

"He was working in the garden. Must have done something horribly bad. I told him the only time Mother makes me work in the dirt is if I've really broken the rules. Like the first time I rode my broomstick over the Manor roof." Petunia sat down hard as Vernon leapt to his feet. It was only Lucius' sharp look that quelled his action. Someone had mentioned Magic in their house.

"First time?" Lucius asked.

"Uhm. Only time?" Draco corrected with a sly grin. "So what did you do?"

Harry felt the anger rise up; he shoved it down, but answered anyway, "I was born to people who died." Petunia clenched her jaw and fanned herself with a dishtowel. Vernon flopped back into his seat and folded his arms over his flabby chest.

"Harry, I need you to clean up and dress please. Pants, shirt, tie if you have one, if not I'm sure there is one of Draco's in the car," Lucius ordered politely.

"I have one sir," Harry replied.

"Can I come up with you? It's so rare that I get to look around at Muggle stuff," Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded.

"Hurry along," Lucius urged. "I'll remain here with your Aunt and Uncle and… chat."

Harry felt a small thrill as he saw the fear in his Aunt and Uncle's face. Dudley was still watching the television program. Harry led Draco up to his little room. It wasn't until they crossed the threshold that he realized that Draco was the first wizard to set foot in his room. This time anyway. The twins and Ron had rescued him before second year, but this time, he'd had everything waiting. None of them had to step foot in the room. And as it was dark, they probably hadn't even seen it. Draco looked around, "Small. Wow. My nursery was bigger than this."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "The trunk has all my stuff in it. Everything else is Dudley's rubbish if you want to look around. I have time for a shower, right?"

"Yes please, you stink," Draco replied. "And you actually have regular clothes that fit right? When Father said…"

"Yeah," Harry nodded pulling another Longbottom family gifted outfit from his trunk. Navy blue pants, white shirt, blue tie with a gold pattern (that if you looked closely, you could see were Snitches), dress shoes, socks, and underwear. He grabbed the rest of his toiletries and closed the trunk lid.

Draco fed Hedwig a couple of owl treats from Harry's battered desktop. Then wandered over to the lopsided bookshelf.

Harry took a quick shower to rid himself of the sweat and mud. As he dried off, he looked into the mirror, "Yep, this is definitely a new twist." He emerged, clean, dressed and ready to go a short time later. He went back to his room and found Draco leaning against the desk with a comic book in his hands.

"This is interesting," Draco said.

"It's a comic book. Superhero type," Harry explained. "Take it if you want. There's a bunch more there. Dudley doesn't like anything he has to read."

"Merlin he is a lump isn't he? He's huge! I thought Crabbe was pudgy." Draco gathered the books together. Harry found an old canvas bag with a not too big hole to shove them in. "Ready?"

"For what exactly?"

"Dinner of course," Draco replied.

Harry followed Draco downstairs where Lucius and Vernon seemed to be locked in a staring contest. Petunia just sat and shook.

"Mum, I'm starving," Dudley said as the credits ran on the television screen.

Lucius turned his head and blinked. "Draco, Harry, are you both ready? Draco what do you have?" Vernon shook his head and blinked rapidly.

Draco frowned, then answered, "Muggle cosmic books. Harry said I could take them."

"Comic," Harry corrected automatically.

"THEY'RE MINE," Dudley lumbered to his feet.

Draco met his gaze solidly, "Harry said they were your castoffs. But if you want them back," Draco shoved the bag into Dudley's stomach.

"No. I'm done with them," Dudley shrugged. "Worthless anyway. Too many words."

"Yes well I can see how that would be a problem," Lucius replied. "Shall we go? Our reservation for dinner is in thirty minutes."

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked shakily.

"_Dionysus_," Lucius said.

"The new restaurant in London? People wait weeks for a reservation," Petunia reported. "It's said to be the most expensive restaurant in Britain."

Lucius nodded, "Nothing worth having is free. I have a few things to discuss with Young Lord Potter and thought the experience would be good for him. Two trips to a Muggle pub for a meal do not a well-rounded Lord make."

"Lord. Who's a Lord? Potter's just a freeeeeeeee…." Dudley squealed like a pig when his mother pinched him hard on the arm. "OW! I want to go to dinner. If Potter gets to go, I should get to go. Mum, Dad, let's go get dinner."

"Mummy will fix your dinner in a moment pumpkin," Petunia smiled.

"Why can't I go? I've never been there. I want to go!"

Lucius turned to the lad, "Then convince your parents to take you. I certainly will not. Among other things I expect any young man in my charge to display proper manners and behavior. Standing when an elder enters a room, answering when spoken to, in a respectful tone. And Harry is Lord Potter just as Draco is Lord Malfoy because his father was the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House."

"You're a Lord?" even a Muggle lump like Dudley realized he'd offended the man. "Uhm… sorry sir?"

"Apologizing without meaning it is worthless," Lucius replied. "Harry, Draco, come along now. We shouldn't be late," he tossed over his shoulder to the Dursleys.

Outside was Petunia's worst nightmare come true. There was a Wizard leaving her home and a group of neighbors gathered in the street. Harry should have expected it when he saw the limo parked in front of the house.

"Harry," Arabella Figg separated from the crowd. "Is everything… alright?" She was frozen at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.

"Fine," Harry nodded. "This is…" how was he supposed to introduce them? The neighbors still believed Harry went to a school for criminal boys.

"I am Lord Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said loudly. "Governor of Hogwarts School." As people looked at each other and murmured, he continued, "The elite boarding school for gifted and talented youngsters that Harry and my son attend."

The murmuring grew louder, emitting "St. Brutus'…. Incurably Criminal…. Gifted and Talented."

"Oh," Lucius smiled, that slow sly smile, as he glanced back to where Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley huddled in the doorway. "I see." He stepped up to face the crowd. "Yes, Harry attends school in Northern Scotland. A very prestigious school where attendance is by invitation only. The crème de la crème is invited to study there."

"Guess that means Dudley wasn't," one man barked a laugh. Harry vaguely recognized him as a tall, solidly built man who ran the neighborhood every morning. "Nice to meet you Lord Malfoy." The man offered his hand. "Will Wallace, Her Majesty's Navy, retired."

"An honor, sir," Lucius took the hand and shook it firmly with a slight bow to his head. "If you will excuse us, I've made a reservation for dinner at _Dionysus_ to treat the boys."

The crowd stepped back, muttering amongst themselves. As they pulled away from the curb, Harry saw that they weren't disbursing. And that Petunia was staring at them out of the window.

Lucius sighed, "If this causes… issues… you must contact me or Gabriel immediately." He cocked his head to crack his neck. "I simply could not resist. Saint Brutus? Incurably Criminal Boys. If you're going to lie Harry, make it a simple one with some basis in fact. A lie like that is too easily refuted. A simple internet search would find that out in five seconds." He smiled at Harry's shocked expression. "I do a great deal of business in the Muggle world, here in Britain and in France. I am well versed in the Muggle way of doing things."

"Oh," Harry nodded and filed away the information, "What did you do, sir? To my uncle."

Lucius took a deep breath, "I looked into his mind. It's illegal and highly immoral. But if… *when* you decide that we can take you out of there, his memories, though not allowable at a hearing, may be useful in convincing others."

Harry looked out the window to see they had moved magically quickly to the center of London. "If those people haven't been convinced already, I doubt if something like the truth will make any difference."

They entered the restaurant, the Maître de looked down his nose at them, "You require jackets," he said.

"It's hotter than the fires of hell out there," Lucius replied. "The name is Malfoy. Lord Malfoy. I have a reservation for four."

The driver, Martin hid a grin, as the staff began to bow and scrape to them. He nodded for Harry to follow Lucius and Draco. The owner came out, arrogant and dry, to greet them with a bottle of wine, which Lucius allowed Harry and Draco to each have a small glass of. Neither of them liked the taste. The menus were a new experience. Harry was worried over the lack of prices listed with the entrees. But Lucius told him the same thing Snape and Rosier did, "Order whatever you like, Harry, Draco. But save room for dessert, Narcissa raves about them." He lowered his voice. "Eat slowly, they will bring you much more than you can eat. Do not stuff yourselves; but be sure to taste everything. Anything left will be carefully wrapped to leave with us. Your utensils should be used from the outside in." Harry thought the etiquette lesson was for him, but he saw Draco's intense concentration on his father.

Appetizers were delivered almost instantly along with regular drinks in fancy goblets. Harry discovered that he didn't like goose liver and ended up sharing Draco's potatoes topped with cheese and spices. Cold cucumber soup that he nearly finished along with a crisp cool salad that he didn't come close to clearing.

The chef came out with the entrees. "Up," Lucius whispered as he stood, "Chef Joseph Favre so good to see you again."

The tall man in white greeted Lucius in French. Draco responded in kind when he was introduced. But Harry's elementary school French failed him, "Sorry, I don't speak French," he apologized as attention turned to him.

Lucius nodded once and switched to English, "Chef Favre, this is Lord Harry Potter, he attends school with Draco." Favre nodded with a smile, then continued to speak in French. Gesturing to Harry and the table, occasionally pausing as though Harry should respond. Harry glanced over to Lucius who was watching them with a tight face. When Favre turned his attention back to Lucius, his attention changed back to a casual smile. They concluded their conversation and the chef left them to their meal. Lucius sat, gesturing for the others to do the same. "Harry, what the man said was that he hoped you were enjoying the meal, that he had made the entrees especially for us, and that if you ever return to the restaurant, be sure the owner lets him know that you are here." He picked up his knife and began to cut his Sea Bass. "Speaking a language in the face of someone you know does not understand it is beyond rude. Favre speaks flawless English and should have switched once you explained that you do not speak or understand French. Enjoy your meal, but I will not patronize this establishment again so long as he is chef."

Harry bit into the most tender, most delicious roast beef he'd ever consumed. "It's a shame," he sighed.

"What?" Draco asked as he swallowed a bite of chicken with a roll of his eyes. "God that's good."

"Exactly," Harry replied. "I would have loved to bring Maya here. But think I'll side with your father in that regard."

Martin laughed and spoke for the first time since they arrived, "There are hundreds of top of the line restaurants in the area," he said. "I'll give you a list."

Harry was only able to consume about a third of the plate. It was whisked away efficiently and replaced with a selection of desserts for them all to share.

Meal complete, full near maximum, they all left the restaurant with a stack of containers. Martin loaded them each into the trunk along with the extra desserts that Lucius had purchased to take to Narcissa. Martin pulled out into London late evening traffic.

"Did you enjoy the meal, Harry?" Lucius asked.

"It was possibly the best thing I've ever eaten, Lord Malfoy," Harry replied. "Thank you."

Lucius rapped on the window between them and Martin and the car turned into an alley and jumped to an open field. They rolled to a stop.

"Harry," Lucius said, "For some reason the Ministry has decided to reinstate the Tri-Wizard tournament this year. Three Magical schools gather and a champion is chosen from each to compete. This tournament was discontinued two hundred years ago because too many children were dying in the tasks. I don't know why it has been resurrected. And why now. The Governors were not consulted in this. I want you both to swear here and now that you will not enter your names for consideration."

"Father," Draco moaned.

"Swear it Draco," Lucius demanded.

"I swear," Draco replied with a frown.

"I swear, sir," Harry nodded. He wasn't planning to, though he assumed his name would be submitted again. They hadn't changed that much so he believed that things would play out as they had planned. It was a surprise that the Governors did not know that the Ministry had decided to restrict entry to students who'd reached their seventeenth birthday.

"Now that unpleasantness is passed," Lucius smiled, "As you may know, England is hosting the Quidditch World Cup this year. It is an enormous honor. As members of the Gathering of Lords, we have a viewing box. Harry, you of course have the same open invitation that we do. I assume that you would bring Maya. I've also spoken to Lady Aggie. She is not a Quidditch fan and has no interest in attending, however will allow me to bring Neville. He also must begin to acclimate himself to his status as Lord. Xeno Lovegood will be attending as a member of the press and is planning to bring Luna. I've suggested that we travel together to ensure that he if needs to leave at any time for the paper that he would not have to take Luna from the event. The evening before the match begins, all of the Lords will assemble to welcome the players and supporters."

"Us too?" Draco gaped at his father. "Really?"

"Cool," Harry beamed.

"Consider tonight to have been a test that you both passed. So yes, we will all attend, if you are interested," Lucius smiled as both boys nodded and tapped the window. Martin pulled the car forward and they jumped to just outside of Little Whinging. "Harry, Lady Aggie has arranged to have you retrieved in a few weeks. If you have need of anything before then I expect that you will contact me immediately. Speaking of which, it would be proper for you to send an owl to Lord Rosier to thank him for his visit. A short note. Tonight if possible as it has been a week."

Harry winced, "Sorry. Never thought of that. I have a lot to learn still."

Lucius nodded, "You'll learn." The car pulled up in front of #4 Privet Drive and Martin emerged to open the doors. Lucius escorted Harry to the door and took the food containers from Martin. He tapped them with his wand, "Now, they cannot be opened except by you. Place them into the refrigerator, but be sure to eat them within a few days." Lucius cupped the back of Harry's head for a second, "Be safe Harry."

An hour later, showered again, and dressed for bed, Harry was working on the late thank you note to Lord Rosier as Hedwig waited patiently on his shoulder. From downstairs he heard a loud yelp then a cry, "MUMMY! The container BIT ME!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT FOOD!" Petunia screamed back.

Harry laughed. He sealed the note and handed it to Hedwig along with his letter to Hermione and thank you note to Lucius. "Take these to Lords Rosier and Malfoy first, then go on to Hermione. She'll send you back when her letter is done. Fly safe friend."

Harry flopped down on his bed and sighed. This would be such a different summer. Quidditch cup from the Lord's box. Meeting the players. It had bothered him when they started planning for this year. How did Arthur Weasley manage to get tickets? He could see someone giving him enough for his entire family, which would leave him an extra since Molly didn't want to go, but Arthur had tickets for both him and Hermione. And that led to the next question, why did Ron get to invite two friends? The twins had good friends at Hogwarts. So did Ginny. And he assumed that both Charlie and Bill had friends they might want to invite. Maybe everyone else had their own tickets. But Percy had a Muggleborn girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, so it was unlikely she would be able to come. So why only Ron? And again how did Arthur get the tickets in the first place.

And considering how Fudge seemed to have taken an interest in Harry (showing up in the Leaky Cauldron after he accidently blew up Marge) and with Harry being the youngest Seeker in a century, it's surprising that the Minister didn't invite Harry himself. Especially knowing that the Lords of all the Ancient and Noble Houses had their own box that Harry had the right to use.

He was driving himself crazy and forced himself to breathe deeply, relax, focus. Sleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a series of sharp pops in the garden. It sounded like something apparated. He crept downstairs and looked out the window, but nothing stirred in the darkness. He got his answer the next morning when his aunt started shrieking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Petunia snarled.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked down to the kitchen. The garden was flawless. Every bit of storm debris was gone. No weed in sight. Flowers bloomed no longer beaten down by the wind in rain. Not a dead blade of grass in sight, despite the months long drought. It was picture perfect. "Looks like you got what you wanted. Perfection."

"In one night. People will notice!"

Harry snorted and opened the refrigerator and took the container of salad out. "In case you haven't noticed Aunt Tuney, people rarely notice what is right in front of them."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The phone rang and he answered it automatically. "Dursley residence."

"Potter, how was dinner?"

"Delicious. I'm eating the rest of the salad now. They put fruit and chicken in it."

"Hmm, that is my favorite as well. I understand that Lucius sent a few… employees to work on your relatives' garden last night," Harry could hear the smirk in Snape's voice.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "They've noticed. And from the sound of things, so have the neighbors." He could hear Petunia at the front door. "He must have had them work on the front yard as well."

Snape chuckled, "Go eat your breakfast. I will see you in a few days."

"Yes, sir, good bye."

AN – and so we end the blah, blah, blah portion of the day.

AN names - none of the names are coincidental. I suck at coming up with them. So Will Scarlett as sword master (I was picturing Christian Slater in the version where Rickman was Sheriff – grin) and Will Wallace as the neighborhood Navy veteran were entirely intentional. Joseph Favre was a chef who founded a newspaper and a culinary academy in France (per Wikipedia). And Dionysus is the Greek God of wine, son of a human mother and god father.


	35. 34 Exchanges and Transfers

Came out of the Darkness 34

**Characters and Situations created by J.K. Rowling. Her World, I'm just cutting my own path through. **

**AN – Children learn what they are taught. If they are raised with hatred, mistrust, and prejudice, that's what they learn and practice**

**or they rebel…**

Vernon answered the phone then bellowed for Harry. He talked to Hermione on the phone three times, Snape twice in the next week. The conversations were necessarily short with Petunia hanging over his head. But just hearing their voices helped.

Whatever the Malfoys' House El… employees had done to the yard lasted for the rest of Harry's time at Privet Drive. No weeds grew; the grass stayed the same height. Harry was certainly grateful as the July temperatures soared again. More amazingly was the house. They hadn't noticed the following day, but the entire place was dirt and dust free. So except for the daily mess in the kitchen, there was little to clean. Nice. But it meant there was little to do as Petunia didn't want him underfoot. So he stayed in his room (which stayed cooler than the rest of the house for some reason) and read. And thought. Especially once he had the nightmare. Riddle talking to Wormtail. The old man falling. His scar burning. He had way too much time to think.

"Yes?" Harry said into the phone. "Hello?"

"I'll be by to pick you up today. Be ready by eleven," Snape ordered.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper, "It's at least a week before the twenty fourth."

"The order states on or before the twenty fourth. Unless you would prefer to remain…"

"No," Harry interrupted, "Just being sure you wouldn't be in trouble. I'll be ready." He clicked the disconnect and immediately called Hermione, but the line was busy. Harry hung up the phone and looked to Vernon and Petunia, "Severus Snape will be here in a few hours to get me."

"Good riddance," Vernon snapped as he picked up his case to leave for work. "See if you can go to that Longbottom woman's house for all of next summer."

"LADY Longbottom signed the Governors' Order. I will be here next summer for a month." Harry stomped up the stairs and slammed into his room. If things still played out, he would be attacked by Dementors next summer. He was *not* leading those things into Longbottom Village. And the attack is what swayed Dudley. Or rather Harry's rescue of him is what converted him from blind hatred of Magic to a degree of respect. He wasn't sure how important that was, but he planned to return to Privet Drive after school ended to see it through.

Packing took all of a half hour after he showered and dressed. He made one last scan through the room, then sat at his desk and traced his mother's name on the top of his trunk. "I'm trying Mom. I hope I'm doing this right. I have to save Cedric." He blew out a long breath then looked at Hedwig. "Hey girl, you want to fly on to Neville's?" When the owl hooted, he let her out of her cage and through the open window. "See you soon."

He still had plenty of time so he opened the Muggle notebook where he had filed his summer correspondence. He'd made duplicates of each one he before he sent it so that Maya could review them later. And to prove he was really writing as it was so much easier to talk to her on the phone.

The first card read _MALFOY_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Lord Malfoy_

_I want to thank you for the most amazing meal of my life. Thank you for the continuing opportunities to learn. I would appreciate any information about what is expected of me as we attend the Quidditch World Cup with the other Lords._

_Thank you_

_Harry J Potter_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Lord H.J. Potter_

_You are most welcome. As to my expectations: I expect you to behave as the respectful, dignified young lord I have found you to be. And I expect you to HAVE FUN! I've enclosed a small booklet to read which covers some of the basic Gathering etiquette that is to be observed. Feel free to write with any further questions you have_

_Lord L.A. Malfoy_

_X*x*x*x*x*X_

_Lord Harry Potter_

_Thank you for the __cosmic__ comic books. I have found them to be exciting and funny. My father is taking me with him on a trip to London. Where can I find more?_

_Lord Draco L. Malfoy_

_X*x*x*x*x*X_

_Draco_

_There are shops in London that sell nothing but comic books. You also might be interested to know that there is a movie based on some of the ones I gave you. Should still be in theaters._

_Harry_

_X*x*x*x*x*X_

_Harry_

_Ho – ly – Shit – Father took me to London. I bought a whole bunch of new comic books. But best thing ever – He took me to the theater to see the movie. It was so exciting! Loud and bright and so much going on all at once. I loved it! Father said he went to the movie theater a few times with Uncle Sev. Says Muggles have come a long way in a short time with the effects and __grafics__ graphics. Whatever it was AMAZING and I want more. I've started exchanging letters with Longbottom. He says there's now a small theater in the village! When are you transferring? Mother says that I can spend some time there if I want. But I'd rather wait until we can all be there together._

_Draco_

_X*x*x*x*x*X_

_Draco_

_So glad to hear you liked the movie. I've never been in a theater myself (I've seen movies on television (a small movie screen in your home)) Neville told me about the theater. They converted the Village Playhouse to be able to serve both as a theater for plays and films (another word for movie) I can't wait to see it! But I don't transfer until the 24__th__._

_Harry_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Harry_

_Well that sucks. _

_Draco_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

The next card read _ROSIER_

_Lord Rosier,_

_I wanted to thank you for visiting me. And for the wonderful meal at the pub. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to send this. _

_My cousin owns several of your company's video games. He says that they are some of the best he's ever played. It made me curious to learn that your company produces games for Muggles. I am just learning that many Wizards also do business in the Muggle world. I would like to learn more about that, if you could send any information. _

_Thank you_

_Harry J Potter_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Lord H.J. Potter_

_Thank you for your note. I realize that you are not well versed in the traditions of our society, therefore overlook your delay. I have also enclosed a small booklet that lists some of the general expectations your fellow Lords and Ladies will have, including when to send an owl._

_As for the games, when I return to your home on Friday, I will bring the prototype for our newest creation. It is a multi-player game so if your cousin would like to join us he would be most welcome._

_See you then_

_Lord G. Rosier_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Lord G. Rosier_

_Thank you so much for your visit! That game was incredible! The graphics were so crisp and clear. I will admit that this was the first time I was allowed to play on Dudley's gaming system but I have watched him play so I can tell you this one was much better than the others he owns (and I think he owns them all). I've enclosed Dudley's note here too (Petunia wrote it so it's legible) but I'll tell you that he had a fabulous time. He talked to me for hours after you left about the flaming swords and giant snake in the dungeons. And thank your wife for me, the fried chicken and potato salad she sent were delicious. Sorry my aunt put up such a fuss about it, but I can tell you that Dudley certainly had no qualms about eating the wonderful meal. In fact we snuck down about midnight and ate all of the leftovers! Oh and thank you for the book that your grandfather wrote about establishing business in the Muggle world. It explains a lot!_

_Thanks again. Will I see you soon?_

_Lord H.J. Potter_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

_Lord Potter_

_I am so glad to hear you and your cousin enjoyed the day together. I feel you two have had little chance to bond. I'm glad I was able to be a part of it. Unfortunately that will be my last visit to you this summer. As you know, my Evangeline is getting married this fall and my older daughter Celestine is about to make me a grandfather for the first time. If you have need of me, please contact me. I'm glad you enjoyed the book; I will pass on your praise to my grandfather._

_Gabriel_

_**X*x*x*x*x*X**_

"You're leaving?" came a loud bray from the doorway. Harry turned to see Dudley standing there. "My friends are all sick or on trips today." Dudley looked down at the game cartridge in his hand. "Thought you could show me how to slay the dragon in this one."

Harry felt the rush of panic that he'd worked so hard to quell. Fourth year meant tournament. Tournament meant facing down an angry, nesting Hungarian Horntail. Again. "Dragons are the hardest thing in the world to fight," Harry said after a second. "Is that a Rosier game?" When Dudley nodded, Harry continued, "Well then like real dragons, the eyes are probably the most vulnerable."

"Real dragons. There are real dragons?" Dudley squeaked. "And that snake… from the last game?"

"A Basilisk," Harry nodded. "Deadly venom, killing eyes, the whole thing."

"You've seen these things?"

"I've fought these things. Killed a Basilisk."

"But… but… you're just a kid."

"That doesn't seem to matter."

Dudley stared at him in the long moment it took his brain to process it all, "Why would Lord Rosier put these things in a game, if it's all supposed to be this big secret?"

Harry smiled, "Because it is a secret. Games go out, become popular, then if anyone talks about things like magical swords, giant killer snakes, dragons, people think they've become obsessed with the games. Lost the ability to tell fantasy from reality. Gone mad. No one would believe that they were talking about something real."

"Is it all real? Everything we've ever been told is make-believe? Fairies and werewolves and aliens and leprechauns….."

"Just about," Harry nodded. "At least the earthbound ones. Not sure about creatures from outer space. Maybe that's in next term's curriculum."

Dudley missed the teasing. His face was tight as he contemplated all of the new information. "Harry? One of these days… you're going to just disappear aren't you? Like your mum and dad. Just be gone. One of those dragons or Basilicas will just… eat you up." He looked… really upset.

"Probably," Harry nodded. "Look Dudley it's alright. Come on I'll show you…"

"No," Dudley shook his head. "I don't want to play this game right now. I'll remember what you said about the eyes."

"Dudley," Harry sighed heavily. "There's a gym opening up in town. They're giving away a month's membership free. Starving yourself won't work. You need to learn how to eat right and exercise." He extended his hand with a Grand Opening flyer in it. And he waited. After a minute, Dudley walked over and took it. Before he released it, Harry whispered harshly, "Nothing happens without a reason. You may not see the causes, but they are there."

Dudley frowned, obviously gone beyond his depth. But he took the flyer and left the room.

**X*x*x*x*x*X**

The first thing out of Snape's mouth when he arrived was, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go."

"Where is your owl?" he asked as he tapped the trunk with his wand to lighten its weight.

"Flying on ahead," Harry replied.

"PETUNIA," Severus yelled suddenly, "Your nephew is leaving."

"Do not yell in my house Severus Snape!" Petunia appeared from the kitchen.

Snape sneered at her, "We are leaving your house and if it were up to me, neither of us would ever set foot here again. This is a telephone number to a pair of businesses in Longbottom Village where your sister's son will be living. If you need to contact him," he glared as she scoffed at him. "Call one." She refused to take the sheet of perfectly ordinary paper from his hand. So he cast it from his fingers. It flew to the refrigerator and stuck there. Permanently.

Harry glanced up the stairs to see Dudley standing there with the flyer in his fist. They nodded to each other and Harry walked out the door. "Whose numbers did you give her?" Harry asked as Snape helped him load the trunk into the back of the SUV.

"Madam Cordelia's Apothecary and August's book shop," Snape replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Severus and Harry turned to see Dudley coming out of the house with Petunia screaming from behind him.

"OUT!" Dudley screamed back, "Harry, Mr. Snape, can I get a ride into town? Oh sorry, sir, are you a lord?"

Snape looked to Harry who nodded, "Yes but not Lord Snape. So Mr. Snape will do. And yes we can give you a ride into town, but you will have to walk back."

"Thanks."

It only took a few minutes to run Dudley into town to the new gym with the Grand Opening banner hung out front. "Thanks Mr. Snape. Harry…. See you next summer."

He climbed out of the vehicle and Snape drove away from the curb. "Ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"My scar hurts," Harry admitted. "It's never a good sign."

"No," Snape replied. "Neither is the burning pain in my left arm."

Harry sighed heavily, "I had a nightmare. Same as last time through. Riddle in a grungy old house. Pettigrew was with him. And someone I didn't recognize."

"Didn't recognize," Snape looked at him.

"Alright so I know who he is but I can't tell you yet," Harry replied.

"You have no idea how frustrating you can be!"

"I was kept in complete darkness the last time, Professor," Harry retorted. "Can't have any information that doesn't promote the greater good. And no, that's not why I'm not telling you. I still don't know what our changes will cause."

"Ripples in a pond."

"What?"

Snape sighed, "Something Remus said. Ripples in a pond. You drop a stone into a pool of water, the ripples spread. If the stone is big enough, the ripples will cascade out to the edge and deflect back. You may never see where they go or how they end."

"Yeah I dropped a stone with Dudley today; ripples sent him to a gym for the first time in his life. I figured not all changes had to be magic ones."

"No. They don't. I'm here Harry. I know enough to know I wasn't last time. Tell me what you can, when you can."

Harry looked at him, "You're a lot calmer than I would expect."

"Yes well I've been meditating intensively the past few weeks. In order to increase my mental barriers. Helps all around. We're here."

Harry blinked and looked around. They were in front of a brick house with a lot of bushes in front. "Where?" Then the door opened and she emerged. "Hermione." Harry leapt from the vehicle and caught Hermione as she ran down the front walk. He spun her around, laughing. "I've missed you!"

"Oh I've missed you Harry," Hermione laughed as she wiped away a tear. "Hello Professor Snape. Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"Pick you up?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, the smile still firmly in place, but her eyes losing their happiness. "My parents are leaving for Paris in the morning. So I'm coming with you to the Manor for the rest of the summer."

Harry sighed and placed his cheek against hers and whispered, "Sorry Maya."

"No you're not," she retorted.

"No, guess I'm not. But I know you want to spend time with them."

"Professor, Dr. Granger," Hermione's father stepped out, "Nice to finally meet you. Hermione has spoken highly of you."

"Really," Severus drawled.

"Yes. Apparently you challenge her. Something few people can do."

"Well I try," Snape replied. "Maya are you all packed?"

"What…. What did you call her?" Jane Granger gasped from the doorway.

"It's something some kids in school came up with Mum," Hermione answered. "It's just a coincidence."

Jane turned and walked away. Dan Granger smiled sadly as he led the group into the house, "We used to call her Maya. When she was little."

Hermione lifted her chin, "I always liked it."

"As do I," Snape said. "It suits you."

"Yes sir, I am all packed and ready, except for Crookshanks."

"CAT!" Snape called. The ugly little creature bound out and wrapped himself around Snape's legs, "There you are. Ready to go hunt mice for Madam Cordelia?"

"Mmmrrrroooooow."

Jane emerged to say hug and kiss Hermione goodbye. Dan carried her trunk out and stowed into the SUV. He and Snape exchanged phone numbers, and they departed, with Maya up front, Harry in the back seat.

"Can you tell me what that was about?" Snape asked as they drove down the street of Maya's childhood.

She sighed, "My mother's sister had a son who started calling me Maya when I was born. Soon they all were doing it. That's what I called myself. When I was seven, my uncle was offered a job in the States. My mother tried to convince them to leave Michael here to finish out the school year, but my aunt refused. I actually remember them arguing over it. Michael was killed by a drunk driver a few months after they moved. Just before school let out here. My mother said some horrible things to her sister. They haven't spoken since. And they stopped calling me Maya." She got it all out quickly like a purging.

"I am sorry I brought it up. And I'm sorry that happened to you. But I still feel the name suits you," Snape said as he turned down a side alley and they appeared just outside of Longbottom Village.

"Wow!" Hermione went wide eyed in shock. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"How do you think?" Snape asked. Catching Harry's scowl in the back seat, "I challenge her remember?"

"Obviously the SUV is charmed," Hermione said. "Something like a Port Key?"

"You've experienced a Port Key?"

Harry said "Yes" at the same time Hermione said "No."

Harry blinked, "Oh crap, right. No. Not yet."

Snape snorted a laugh, "Oh. And yes it's something like a Port Key, only not such a rough ride and takes a lot more magic. But it is certainly worth it."

"I'll say," Harry agreed as they pulled into the circular drive in front of Longbottom Manor.

"Are there any books on it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Snape replied as he turned off the engine. "There are books on everything."

The Manor doors opened and Aggie, Neville, and Luna spilled out to welcome them.

X*x*x*x*x*X

They fell back into their regular summer routine quickly. Lessons one on one with the Village Masters each afternoon. Combat lessons with Hiroaki every few days.

And Snape. Mornings, twice a week, every week. Lessons for Harry and Neville. To relearn some of the potions from first, second, and third year. He was quiet, firm, but a better teacher when it was just the three of them in Madam Cordelia's lab. Of course there was no possibility of pranks or inter-house fighting and less of a chance of someone melting a cauldron over a too high fire.

x*x*x

"Why?" Neville asked after two weeks. "Why do we have to wait to put in the next ingredient?"

Snape frowned, "So that what you've already put in can dissolve."

"Oh. It helps if you explain that part."

x*x*x

"You know, if you cut these after the first frost, the stalks stay firm. Makes them easier to chop," Neville explained.

"I didn't know that," Snape admitted. "Perhaps I will take you the next time I gather."

"I'd like that, sir."

X*x*x*x*x*X

July 31st was an all day party with a challenge thrown by the losing teams from last summer's paint war. This time they convinced many of the adults to participate when they drew teams. Even most of the parents of Hogwarts student like Cedric and Draco were drawn in.

Harry would remember for the rest of his life, the image of Lucius Malfoy with stick blue goop dripping down the back of his head, courtesy of a perfectly executed throw from his wife. Lucius had gaped at Narcissa as she doubled over laughing before being struck by a bright purple balloon thrown by Beth Diggory. Lucius had gone to his wife and kissed her soundly, much to the groaning dismay of Draco. In the end, one of the young town kids and one Wizard mother were the only left standing, securing the win for purple. The last to fall was Severus Snape who stayed amazingly stain free all day, only to be taken down by Beth Diggory (who was a remarkably agile woman).

The day culminated in a huge buffet feast followed by a movie marathon in the new theater. It was well after midnight before the kids were gathered up to be taken home. Lucius and Narcissa were last to leave, with firm warning to Draco who would be staying at the Manor while Narcissa and Lucius finished the arrangements for the World Cup.

X*x*x*x*x*X

Harry was in the lab with Snape and Draco one afternoon while Hermione worked with Cordelia (and Crookshanks hunted mice in the storeroom) when August walked in.

"That is one angry Muggle," August said with a shake of his head.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Harry's uncle," August handed over a post letter that was covered with stamps.

"Oh I forgot…" Harry started, stopping when Snape looked at him abruptly.

"Forgot?" August asked.

"To tell the Weasleys that I would be moving here in July," Harry lied easily.

"Well apparently they want to take you to the Quidditch World Cup," August replied. "So for some reason that escapes me, Molly sent a letter the Muggle way. Honestly doesn't that man deal with curses and spells placed on Muggle things? And he doesn't know how to send a simple letter?" August shook his head, "The postman rang the Dursleys' bell to give him the letter which evidently sent Dursley into a conniption fit. It took him three hours to calm down enough to call. I was heading straight out there but then little Adam decided to embellish the back of my shirt with his particular style of decoration when I stopped by home."

Harry opened the familiar envelope with the enclosed letter which he opened and read. "Thanks for going, Mr. Augie."

"Sure," August nodded. "Harry, might be best if you contact the Weasley's by Floo. Before they decide to go and fetch you from your relatives' home."

Harry looked to Snape who nodded, "Go."

Harry went to Cordelia's fireplace and knelt down, "Question, why do they put these things so low? Why can't the build an opening at eye level for communication?"

August blinked, "That's a good question."

"He's full of them," Snape drawled.

Harry threw a fistful of Floo powder into the crackling fire and said "Weasley home."

"Harry dear...how? Come on through Harry!" Molly greeted him.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'm in the middle of something," Harry replied politely. "I am at Longbottom Village."

"Oh, we sent a letter to your home," Molly said.

"Hey Harry," Ron walked into sight. "You coming through? Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Mum doesn't want to go, so we're going to take you!"

"Yeah, my uncle got your letter and sent it on to me here at Neville's. I really appreciate the invitation, but we've already got tickets to go. I hope to see you there!"

"Oh," Ron visibly deflated. He kicked at the floor, "Yeah. See you there."

"Harry?" Hermione said from behind him.

"Whoops, I gotta go," Harry said. "See you at the Cup!" Harry pulled back and coughed, "I don't like that," he shook the ash from his hair down into the fireplace.

Snape leaned down and brushed the rest from his shoulders, "There are easier ways to communicate."

"Add that to the list of things I need to learn," Harry requested as he stood up. "Are you coming to the Cup?"

"No," Snape replied. "I am not welcome at the Gathering of Lords. My grandfather cast my mother from the family when she married my father. And it's a full moon that night. I am needed elsewhere."

Harry nodded silently as Crookshanks rubbed his head against Harry's calf. He knew that Snape had travelled to Grimmauld Place each day for the week leading up to the full moon to deliver fresh Wolfsbane Potion to Lupin. And was staying overnight during the full moon to be sure that Lupin stayed safe and secure. Though he doubted if Sev cared if Sirius was torn limb from limb.

Harry's one visit to Grimmauld Place did not go well. In fact in degraded into an all-out shouting match that early August afternoon. Sirius refused to believe what Harry had to say about living his life over. Was convinced that Severus was behind the entire thing. And kept quoting Dumbledore, until Harry asked, "When is the last time you talked to the Headmaster?" Which led to the screaming.

Sev finally had enough and took Harry out of the house. They walked over the shadow-filled park across the street to prepare for side-along apparition (another thing Harry was not fond of) back to the Village. But Snape stood for a long moment just staring at #12.

"I'm not going to defend him to you Harry," Snape said after a time, "But he's spent all of his adult life in Azkaban. A place worse than your worst nightmares. You've experienced the Dementors. You can imagine how horrible it must be day in and day out. It drives most of them insane. Narcissa Malfoy's sister is there. Bellatrix LeStrange. Cissa can't go visit anymore. Bella just screams and screams at her. It breaks Cissa's heart. So Luc won't let her go." He took a deep breath. "The Ministry has postponed Black's hearing again. They are keeping Azkaban hanging over his head like the executioners ax. Ha. The executioner would be a blessing. At least it just ends."

"That's what Dumbledore did to you, isn't it? Ensured your loyalty to him with the threat of life in Azkaban for following Riddle."

"Yes. Among other things."

"Yeah but the promise to keep my mother safe didn't pan out, did it?"

Snape met his eyes, "No."

"Has he threatened you with Azkaban this time through? Within the last three years?" Harry clenched his jaw at Snape's silence. "Damn it."

"It's alright Harry. This is more important. And anyway, blindly following one man is what got us into trouble in the first place."


	36. 35 Chaos at the World Cup

**Came out of the Darkness 35 – Riot at the World Cup**

**Characters and Situations created by J.K. Rowling. Her World, I'm just cutting my own path through. **

"Stay close together now," Lucius demanded, "I lose one of you here I'll never hear the end of it." They walked into the outer edge of the Cup grounds. Thousands upon thousands of tents; thousands upon thousands upon thousands of people. They'd ridden in the Malfoy limo from Longbottom Village with Martin who now cut a path through the crowd. They parked in a perfectly Muggle looking parking lot, except of course for the two horse drawn carriages and one thing that looked like a locomotive. Then they started walking.

Narcissa looked back from her place on her husband's arm, looking to each face, one by one, quickly. Counting heads, Harry realized. Hermione walked between Harry and Draco, with Neville and Luna behind them. Xeno was bringing up the rear, jotting notes of his impressions of arriving at the grounds. Luna reached back and grabbed hold of him when he started to wander off. He laughed and caught her hand to kiss it. She laughed, but her sweet musical laugh was lost to the noise. She continued on with one hand in her father's grasp, the other in Neville's.

Harry reached out without looking, and Hermione's hand slipped into his. When he looked over, he saw that she had also taken Draco's hand. Draco stared down at their clasped hands with a shocked look that gradually became a smile.

The crowd got thicker and thicker as they approached the stadium. The tents larger and more elaborate. Then suddenly they walked out of the masses into a long dirt alley lined by small wooden shacks, each the size of a large outhouse. More striking was the sudden quiet. No more crowd roar, just the gentle tinkle of wind chimes, the soft song of a bird.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucius swept out his arm, "Welcome to Lords' Avenue."

"This?" Draco snorted.

Narcissa laughed, "Draco remember, never judge a dragon by a single scale."

Hermione giggled, "Muggles say book by its cover."

"Also appropriate," Lucius said. He walked over to one of the shacks and unlocked the door. It swung open to show a large log cabin. The kids all walked around with wide eyes. It had a large main room, a small kitchen in the back, and two medium size bedrooms (each with its own full bathroom) on either side of the main room. Next to the girls' room was a small single room. The second floor loft was separated into two large bedrooms also with their own bathrooms. "Girls on one side, boys on the other, adults upstairs. Martin your room is down here as requested." Wood floors sanded and polished to a dark sheen. The walls were rough wood. The furniture was dark and solid looking. A stone fireplace stood along one wall. The Malfoy family crest hung on the wall above the mantle. Everything else was adorned with dragons, decorated simply in dark reds, greens, blues, and violet.

"Lucius," Xeno shook his head, "This is amazing. I can't thank you enough. My Luna and I would have been in a tiny tent somewhere." Martin took his bag to carry up the steps.

Luna's response was to run in and hug Lucius and Narcissa, "THANK YOU!"

"You are welcome, little moon girl," Narcissa laughed, "Come let's see your room." She took both Luna and Hermione by the hand.

When Harry started to follow, Lucius caught his shoulder with the tip of his cane, "Boys are on the other side. I do not want to catch any of you crossing that threshold so long as we are here." He thought for a second, "Correction I do not want any of you crossing the threshold *period*."

Harry chuckled, "Yes sir," as he shouldered his bag and walked across the main floor. The boys' room had three beds side by side, divided by a bedside table each with its own lamp. Each bed was covered in an identical quilt in the same red, green, blue, and violet combination. Draco walked over to the window that looked out over the front lane while Neville flopped down on the bed on the opposite wall. "I love magic," Harry grinned.

"Children," Lucius called, "Drop off your stuff and come on. We'll go down to the vendor alley and get some lunch. Then you may have some free time before we have to get ready for tonight." Everyone gathered in the main room.

Draco let out a long low groan, "It's going to be so boring," he complained.

"I know," Lucius nodded, "but these are the demands of our station. It's only for a few hours. And think about how much fun tomorrow will be."

It was Narcissa's turn to groan, "Quidditch. I just hope this match doesn't last for days."

"Days?" Hermione gasped.

Narcissa pulled her into a one armed hug, "Finally someone on my side of the Quidditch debate."

At the end of 'Lords' Avenue was their entrance to the stadium. Down the opposite end was the start of the vendor booths. Wizards and Witches walked around hawking their wares. Food of every variety from the standard beef and chicken to deep fried dragon meat. Baked goods filled the air with their sweet scent. Narcissa insisted they eat 'real food' first before going crazy on sugar and dough.

They were just finishing up their meal when a scantily clad witch walked by demonstrating an arm wand holster. Lucius watched her intently until Narcissa reached over and pinched his arm. "Ow, Cissa, damn!" Lucius complained. Then he realized and rolled his eyes, "Oh please." He got up and walked over to the woman who smiled sultrily then pointed to a booth about halfway down the line. "Come children!"

All five of them scrambled to their feet and followed in his wake. Lucius looked over the craftsmanship of the holsters.

"We've got dragon hide, Basilisk hide, and plain leather," the vendor said gruffly. "I can put any decorative brand on any one. All these kids yours?"

"Just the one," Lucius said as Narcissa, Martin, and Xeno walked up. "They're well crafted. Though if these are Basilisk I'll eat the lot. Might not say you can brand those if you want to sell any. Price is reasonable. I'll take five. Children pick out what you want, dragon hide."

"Lucius, no," Xeno shook his head. "You don't need to."

"No, sir," Luna added, "They are wonderful but I don't need…"

"None of us do," Harry said. "Lord…"

Lucius quelled him with a look. "You need to carry your wands at all times. Pockets are inconvenient when you are in robes. Xeno you have one do you not? Besides, the boys just had their birthdays and the girls will have one in a month. Consider this to be this year's present."

"But…" Hermione started.

"I've decided," Lucius held up a hand. "Choose or I will purchase the bright orange and purple dotted one."

The vendor snorted, "American teens seem to love those."

"Harry," Hermione whispered and drew his attention to one. Black. It had a scene burned into it and tinged with silver. It had a wolf and deer, surrounded by trees in front of a mountain, above it all soared an eagle. Harry picked it up to gaze at it.

"Hungarian Horn-Tail," the vendor said.

"That the one you want," Lucius asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded. "Very much."

"Well, let us see how it fits," Lucius hooked his cane onto his arm and slipped it over his right arm. "Straps go around, like this. And you can slip your wand… there, like that. Now if you need it you just will it to your hand. Perfect." Lucius smiled proudly and gripped his shoulder. "Next!"

"Father this one has a dragon!" Draco called. "Silver on Welsh Green!"

"Perfect for my little dragon!"

Neville found one with a lion's head and helped Luna find one with a lion and lioness lying under a crescent moon. Both made from a scarlet scaled Chinese Fireball trimmed in gold.

It was Narcissa who found one for Hermione with the shape of a raven branded and painted silver on black Hungarian Horn-tail hide. "So you will always carry the Cravens with you." Hermione smiled and Narcissa impulsively kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," the quartet said without prompting as they slipped the holsters in place and loaded their wands. Lucius nodded his approval and handed over the galleons.

"So, you five are free until let's say four. We need to gather at six. Have fun. Don't spend all your money on junk." Lucius ordered. "Stay here in the vendor alley. And don't eat anything that says it is Dragon. It's probably not, but if it is and it's not prepared correctly it can make you very sick."

"Do you want me to stay with the children, sir," Martin asked.

"No, you go take some time to yourself," Lucius replied. "They'll be fine. Just no wandering off alone."

"I really should make the rounds," Xeno said. "Luna have fun," he kissed his daughter's forehead. "You kids enjoy yourselves!"

Lucius and Narcissa walked off arm in arm. Martin disappeared rapidly into the crowd.

Harry bowed to Hermione, "Milady may I escort you?"

She curtsied back and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. They took a few steps and she reached back to grab hold of Draco. "Come on Dragon."

The five of them wandered through the vendor alley, meeting up with lots of familiar faces, looking over all sorts of magical devices from all over the world. They ate tons of food including way too much sugar.

Finally right before four pm, they walked in the door of their cabin, laughing and talking, purchases in hand. Narcissa quickly gathered Luna and Maya and took them upstairs to dress. The boys sat in the main room telling Lucius and Martin all that they'd seen and eaten before ducking in one by one to shower and dress.

Harry was standing in the main room at the foot of the stairs. He'd deliberately placed himself to see Hermione as soon as she started to descend. It had become a tradition, started the first time through when she'd come down for the Yule Ball and he'd been waiting with Parvati. The sight of her descending towards him (well towards Krum) had been the most beautiful sight in his life at that point. Both New Year's Balls at Longbottom Manor had given him the opportunity to start the tradition.

And now…. here she came.

Harry was clad in dress robes of a dark hunter green (purchased at the tailor in Longbottom Village) with the Potter family crest on the lapel. Hermione's dress was an identical shade of green. Sheer over satin. To the floor. Very simple, no design. Just beauty. Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot, held in place by a silver raven.

Lucius reached over and tapped Harry's chin with his finger as if to say close your mouth. Then he tossed his head back and he laughed, "Couldn't resist." Lucius walked forward and bowed low to Hermione, "You look simply breath-taking, Maya." He offered his hand and led her down the last few steps to Harry. Then he sobered, "You two stay together tonight. Lord Sanders will be present as will several who feel the way he does. If anyone gives you any problems, come find me."

Neville walked up tugging on his tie, "This thing is too tight." His dress robes were a dark navy blue.

Lucius quickly pulled his wand and tapped the tie to lengthen it, "Better? Good. You will need a new one before your Gran's next Ball. You are all growing so fast."

"Everyone keeps feeding us," Luna said from above them. She wore a dark blue dress that shimmered as she moved. Her hair was done in elegant ringlets with the sides pulled back into a clip of radiant blue butterflies. She descended to Neville and her father. "I will take your stunned silence as a good sign."

Then it was Lucius' turn to stare up in shock. Narcissa was dressed all in black to match Draco and Lucius. Strapless lace, cutting a stunning profile. Her hair was up in a chignon, leaving her elegant neck and shoulders bare.

Draco summed it up for all of them, "Wow Mother."

Narcissa descended slowly to her husband who swallowed hard then spoke, "You grow more beautiful with every passing day. How is that?" Narcissa just smiled and kissed him gently. "Come along. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Narcissa and Lucius led the way, arm in arm. Then Hermione with her hands tucked into Harry's and Draco's elbows. Luna followed, one hand on her father's arm, the other gripping Neville's tightly. Martin brought up the rear, keeping an eye on everyone.

They walked into the center of the Stadium and into the most boring night of their lives. Sure meeting the Irish and Bulgarian teams was interesting.

Krum was his familiar quiet grumpy self. As he moved on, Harry stepped behind Hermione to place his lips near her ear, "As attractive as the guy is, you can't date him this year."

She replied softly, "Fair enough. But that means you can't ask out Cho."

"Deal."

But the teams' coaches took them away once they made a quick walk through, to rest for their big day. Gringotts had sent a team of Goblins to represent them as one of the four major sponsors (along with the Nimbus company, and the makers of Butterbeer and Pumpkin juice) but they left as soon as the players did, after being alternately ignored and insulted by the gathered Lords.

Then the ass-kissing began. Men walked up to Harry to introduce themselves and their families. Men whose names he would never remember by tomorrow all wanted to shake his hand. Several tried to lead him away to 'have a brief word' but one fierce scowl from Lucius had them bowing away. But before they fled, they all told him how much he resembled his father, how proud they all were of him. Blah blah blah. Harry quickly adopted the polite yet distant expression that Neville and Draco wore. He greeted each family formally but didn't really listen beyond that.

As time passed, Harry and the others began to get fidgety. For one, the Butterbeer and Pumpkin juice sponsors were supposed to provide refreshments for the evening. They did, but only their own products. There was no food. Despite the amount of junk they consumed from the vendors, they were getting hungry. And of course with the crowd, it was hot and stuffy, so they were drinking a lot of the provided fluids, which led to long lines at the available bathrooms.

At nine, despite the fact that the night was clearly not over, Narcissa cleared her throat and said "I think we'll call it a night, the children have had a long day and tomorrow looks to be another. Good night." She swept out without another word.

Lucius gaped after her, then turned to the man he was speaking to, "Well, I guess we are leaving. Good evening." He kissed the man's wife's hand and crooked his finger for the five of them to follow him out the door.

"I have never… The most incompetent arrangement… Three hours without chairs? Without so much as an hors d'oeuvre?" Narcissa ranted as she strode ahead of them. "I've never… ugh!"

Hermione paused and leaned on Harry to slip her shoes off.

Draco didn't realize they'd stopped and slammed into Harry. They managed to keep their feet, but just barely. "Sorry, mate," Draco shoved Harry's shoulder.

"No problem, pal," Harry shoved back.

Draco stumbled back and caught Neville. Neville then shoved Draco who in turn shoved Harry again. Harry took a threatening step and Draco danced away. They were laughing and lunging at each other, then Neville turned and ran with Harry and Draco in hot pursuit. An impromptu game of tag began between the three boys.

"Hey you three, not in your good clothes," Narcissa called, "Go inside and change before you start rolling around in the dirt."

The boys went into the cabin and quickly changed into comfortable clothes. By the time they emerged, Narcissa was coming downstairs in a pair of lounge pants and a robe. She went straight to the kitchen and began pulling food from the cabinets and refrigerator. The slamming of things onto the table showed she was still in a temper.

Lucius came down pulling a shirt down over comfortable pants. He went straight to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"Luc, stop, I need to feed the children!"

"They won't starve in two minutes," he said as he clicked on the wireless radio sitting on the counter with a flick of his wrist. "Dance with me my beautiful wife." He waltzed her out into the open area between the rooms. "My elegant partner who did not curse Lord Sanders when he sneered down his nose and avoided us. My enchantress who listened to Lady Mowerly drone on and on about her newest painting of mushrooms."

Narcissa giggled like a little girl, "Lady Maberly paints toadstools, complete with toads in little three piece suits and top hats. It's Lady Marlow and the mushrooms and she's not painting them, she's grounding them up and smoking them. Which I assume explains the stench in her hair."

Luna was standing next to her father who was writing quickly as he tried to get down all of his thoughts of the gathering. Neville walked over and offered her his hand with a click of his heels. She smiled and curtsied, despite having changed into a pair of leggings and long t-shirt. Xeno stopped and turned to watch them dance with a smile.

"Milady may I have this dance," Draco bowed low to Hermione.

"I'd be honored, sir," she replied and he took her into his arms. They stepped around the living area then Draco dipped Hermione back. She laughed aloud. Harry walked over behind her. He placed his hand over hers on Draco's shoulder, then clasped their joined hands with his other. The three of them danced together until the song ended.

Narcissa gave Lucius a long lingering kiss then turned away from him, "That's enough. You children need to eat. Come along."

Stomachs full, the long day caught up with them and they retired to their rooms. Despite his worry as to what would be coming, Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A nightmare crept in, but he shoved it out firmly and rolled over.

X * x * X

They wandered the grounds again the next day. Eating, shopping, and visiting. They ran into more students from Hogwarts including Dean and Seamus who were firmly entrenched in Ireland, Crabbe and Goyle who glowered at Draco. And the Weasleys. They were dragged in to be introduced to Bill and Charlie and noticed that they didn't have any guests.

They watched the match from the Lords' box. Cheering, laughing, having an exciting time. Krum caught the snitch again, but Ireland won 170-160. Despite remembering every detail of this event from the last time, Harry resisted making any wagers on the outcome.

They were swept up in the celebration as it spilled into the grounds. Xeno had to run off to publish the Quibbler. He left giving Luna a hug and reminder to behave. The rest celebrated until late, eating again, loading up on sugar loaded pastries.

Around ten, Lucius led them back to the cabin.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to go with me?" Narcissa asked. "Quiet room, comfortable bed?" She was returning to Malfoy Manor for the night. Martin was taking her by car, then would return for the rest of them in the morning.

"No, we're fine here," Luna said giving her a hug. "It's so exciting."

"It's chaos," Narcissa replied dropping a kiss to Luna's hair. "You children get a little sleep tonight alright?"

"We will," they chorused as Martin led her out into the night.

Once she was out of sight, Draco turned, "Father can we go back out? We're not tired yet."

Lucius pretended to contemplate it, then smiled, "Alright. Just don't tell your mother. Stick together. No drinking! There's fire whiskey flowing like water out there. Have fun."

He was letting them go. Maybe it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let them out if he was planning it. At least not Draco. So maybe. Just….

Maybe…

Or not…

They were in the midst of the crowd, laughing and dancing, when the first explosion came. Luna had found a wreath of shamrocks somewhere and had just dropped them on Hermione's head. They were both laughing.

Ireland supporters were setting off random fireworks, but this explosion was different.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me; I remembered each flash as time began to blur; Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me; And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve (1)**_

Harry and Hermione remembered. Every minute of the riot. Luna had been gone by then, off with her father to the newspaper. And Neville hadn't come. Of course Draco didn't remember.

Still, instinct led the five as they froze, going silent, looking to the sound.

Then another, and another, closer, so much closer.

"TO THE TREES!" a man yelled.

And panic ensued. Neville and Luna were swept away in the first massive wave of people.

Screaming, crying, absolute bedlam.

Explosions.

Louder. More violent.

Fire bursting into the sky. Debris raining down, floating in the breeze, gently drifting.

Harry had a firm grip on Hermione, until he was knocked down and trampled. He let go to keep from dragging her down with him. Maya screaming his name. Then darkness.

_**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned; There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow (1)**_

He awoke alone. He heard screaming far and distant and looked up as he struggled to his feet. The Muggle family who owned the land, up in the air, tossed about like rag dolls.

Then a voice. High pitched and squeaky. "Master please. Master no. Please!"

"Harry!" Hermione was running toward him, he caught her as she slammed into him, gasping. "Oh Harry we couldn't…."

Then Draco was there, wrapping his arms around both of them, "Shit Harry we lost you. I held on to Maya but she was so determined to get back to…." he fell silent and pulled back as he saw the scene below them. The Death Eaters in full costume. The Muggles being played with.

Betrayal.

Draco's face expressed pure betrayal. His eyes welled up. His chin quivered. Then it hardened. Rage. Grief. Fury.

"MORSMORDRE."

The man in the ruins of the tents. Standing tall. Wand aloft.

The Dark Mark in the sky.

Harry's scar felt like it was splitting open and he cried out. He would have fallen if it hadn't been for Hermione and Draco.

The man (Barty Crouch Jr., oh Harry knew him well) turned at his cry and stepped toward the trio, disappearing under his Invisibility Cloak

Then came the rapid poppoppoppop of multiple people apparating to their location. And the overlapping Stupefy screams.

Hermione's hands came up, fingers spread wide. A luminescent bubble appeared around the trio. The stunner spells bounced off seemingly randomly, but several went toward where Crouch Jr. had been standing. The Aurors responded instantly by casting another series of spells. Hermione's face tightened in anger and concentration. She sent that group of spells directly back to the Aurors who were forced to drop to the ground.

"STOP!" Amos Diggory threw out his arms and stepped out of the crowd of Ministry officials. "They're just kids! STOP!"

"THAT'S MY SON!" Lucius was racing up from behind them. He stepped in front of the trio. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"They were found at the scene Lucius," Barty Sr. yelled. "They cast it."

One of the Aurors whispered, "Barty, that's Harry Potter, you can't think…"

"Oh for fuck's sake, the man who cast it was all the way over there," Draco snarled pointing.

The Aurors except for Barty Sr., Diggory, and a woman, ran off to where he'd pointed. "Man, what man?" the woman asked as she approached. "Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, really thin," Harry said.

"BARTY!" someone yelled, he was coming forward with a small bundle in his arms. "It's your elf. And it had a wand!"

Barty blinked rapidly down at the inert form of Winky. "No. It can't be." Then he stormed over to where they'd found her.

"It wasn't an elf, ma'am," Hermione said.

"No the voice was definitely a man's," Draco said. "And he started toward us, then he just…"

"He disappeared," Harry finished. "Just gone. Didn't sound like he apparated."

Barty Sr. stomped back over and cast the spell to wake Winky, who collapsed at his feet, weeping and wailing. She found the wand on the ground. Was just picking it up. But she admitted to have seen the wand before, in the back of a red haired boy's back pocket. She pleaded with them, insisting she hadn't cast any spells. Barty pulled back away from her, glowering and threatening her with clothes and freedom which only made her cry louder. Hermione had to look away and bury her face in Harry's neck. Then Barty turned on Lucius, "And what were you doing out here Malfoy?"

"Looking for the children," Lucius snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have two more in my charge to locate. Unless you'd like to toss a few more spells their way."

"Lucius, this young lady," Amelia went silent for a moment, "Miss Granger is it?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied.

"Quite an impressive shield you cast. Especially since your wand is still in its holster on your wrist." Amelia met Lucius' gaze. "Get them inside Lord Malfoy. We're locking this place down tight. No one in or out until morning."

"Come along, we have to find…" Lucius began then was interrupted.

"FATHER," Cedric was coming out of the tree line with Neville and Luna. "Father is it him? Is he here?"

"No," Amos caught his son close. "Just a stupid prank by some men with way too much whiskey. Are you children alright? No one hurt."

Lucius sighed heavily as he looked over the children one by one. "Amos I didn't know you were here; you weren't at the Gathering last night."

"Had to work. We took a Port Key in this morning with the Weasleys. We should get back to our tent, Cedric."

"Amos," Lucius said softly, "We have a cabin on Lords' Avenue. It's more secure. But I could use another wand on the door. Narcissa and my man Martin left this evening."

Amos met his eyes for a long moment, then nodded, "Just let us see if we can salvage anything at the tent. It's close to the Avenue so maybe."

The found the tent, relatively intact and gathered the Diggorys' things quickly. Cedric was shoving items into his bag when he glanced up, "Maya? You alright there?"

Harry stooped to look into her face, "Maya?"

She was pale and breathing heavily. "I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"Really fine or your regular fine?" Harry asked.

Lucius tilted her head back, "Look at me sweetheart. Looks like shock."

"Lucius," Amos said, "She cast a remarkable shield tonight. Stronger than I've ever seen. She sent the spells directly back to us. She's probably drained."

Lucius swore low under his breath and stooped to lift her. "Let's go." Hermione held herself stiff for a moment, then relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. People were beginning to return to the grounds. Crowds of angry people now. Cedric and Amos cut a path through with Neville and Luna behind them, Harry and Draco on either side of Lucius who carried Hermione in one arm.

Lords' Avenue was empty. Warded against anyone not welcomed there by a Lord. Still and quiet. Lights were on in many windows, faces peering out, but no one emerged. They went straight to the cabin and locked themselves in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked as Lucius laid her on the couch.

"She's going to be fine," Lucius reassured him with a touch to his face. "She just needs to rest." He turned, "Draco, come here, son." He reached out.

Draco just looked at him. The fury and betrayal back in his eyes. "I need to go clean up." He turned and walked into the boys' room and shut the door.

Leaving Lucius with his hand outstretched.

Empty.

X * x * X

Harry was still awake. Thinking. And watching Maya sleep.

Amos and Lucius shrank all of the main room furniture and stowed it away. Then they tossed down the two king-size mattresses from the loft rooms. They wanted to keep everyone in one room for the night.

A quick shower and change for each, and all six teenagers were lined up on the two makeshift beds. Luna was curled against Neville's shoulder with Cedric flat on his back behind her. Hermione lay between Harry and Draco, sleeping soundly.

"Lucius. Where were you tonight?" Amos whispered. He and Lucius were at the front windows.

"You really want me to answer that Amos?" Lucius replied bitterly.

"No. I guess not," Amos admitted.

"Bloody fucking idiots."

"Do you know who cast the Dark Mark into the sky?"

"No. Wasn't one of them. They scattered like rabbits in the face of a wolf when it appeared. I didn't see who it was. What did Harry say? Tall, thin, dark haired. Could be anyone."

They were silent for a moment.

"Lucius, we all made stupid choices when we were young. I broke up with my Beth at fifteen to date a girl with curly red hair. I can't even remember her name now. It's part of being a child. Making mistakes. Learning from them. No one expects to have to live with one bad choice forever. It's not fair."

Lucius rubbed his left forearm, "Fair or not, sometimes you pick the wrong path, but by the time you realize it, it's too late to change your fate."

Amos smiled, "It's never too late to change your fate, Luc. Even with Death, there may still be room to negotiate."

"Let's hope so Amos. Let's hope so."

Harry lifted his head slightly. Draco was flat on his back behind Maya, staring up at the ceiling, unblinking. Still angry.

"Harry," Lucius squatted down next to him, "You alright?" He reached out to brush Harry's hair back, but as he drew close, Harry's scar burned in agony and Lucius yanked his arm back clenching his fist in pain. Harry gasped and rubbed his forehead. "Oh…. Oh hell…." Lucius looked over to Draco, a deep sadness in his eyes. "Do you need anything? I have some pain relief potions upstairs."

"I'm fine, sir," Harry replied softly.

Lucius gingerly grasped his arm, when that didn't cause pain; he gripped tight, "Get some sleep. You're safe. I'm here."

Harry nodded and shifted onto his side, closer to Hermione, who rolled onto her side and scooted back to spoon with him.

Harry slept in spurts. He would doze off, then awaken.

Every time he woke, he looked around. Each time, Lucius was still in the same spot. Sitting in front of the window. Wand in hand. Staring out.

Watching.

Waiting.

Guarding.

_**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny; And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide; And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve…. (1)**_

(1) New Divide - Linkin Park - **Songwriters:** Bennington, Chester Charl; Bourdon, Robert; Delson, Brad; Farrell, Dave; Hahn, Joseph; Shinoda, Mike © BIG BAD MR HAHN MUSIC; CHESTERCHAZ PUBLISHING; KENJI KOBAYASHI MUSIC; NONDISCLOSURE AGREEMENT MUSIC; PANCAKEY CAKES MUSIC; ROB BOURDON MUSIC; UNIVERSAL MUSIC - Z SONGS;


	37. 36 Rise Against your Fate

AN – Sorry for any confusion – I deleted the chapter that wasn't a chapter but a redirect to one that got missed – We are on #37 – chapter 36. Also I've edited previous stories to remove needless notes as they seem to be too distracting for some people (rolls eyes).

**Came out of the Darkness 36 – Rise against your fate**

Characters created by J.K. Rowling. Chapter title from This Is Gonna Hurt Lyrics - Sixx A.M Translation in progress. Please wait...

Songwriters: ASHBA, DJ / SIXX, NIKKI / MICHAEL, JAMES – Jen's song of the chapter - _Hate, hate; Hell is what you make, make; Rise against your fate, fate; Nothings gonna keep you down; Even if it's killing you; Because you know the truth…_

Draco stood on the edge of a small stream watching the water flow. The small tributary branched off of a winding river to flow through Longbottom Village. It babbled over rocks, around a fallen tree, split around a small island, then reconnected to flow around a bend and out of sight. There it rejoined the river just before the watermill.

In the week that followed the 'Riot at the Cup' as all the papers were calling it, Draco had spent a lot of time alone. They'd left the cabin at dawn, Martin driving up Lords' Avenue to retrieve them from the doorstep. They'd driving Amos and Cedric home, where Beth was outside pacing franticly. Then on to Longbottom Manor, where his own mother was waiting with Lady Aggie and Xeno. But they didn't stay, instead left for home immediately. He was stuck in the house with his mother, who was quiet and stayed in her room for hours at a time. His father was at work in his capacity as Lead Advisor to the Minister round the clock. So Draco was alone.

Then he and his mother came to Longbottom Village where she was working with Lady Aggie and the other wives and mothers to plan arrangements for the Tournament. He was welcomed, but it was obvious that everyone was tense. The normal lessons in town had been cancelled except for Wizard yoga and combat with Hiroaki. Neville and Luna spent most of their time in the greenhouse, engaged in a project they wouldn't talk about with anyone. Hermione was friendly, but distant. And Harry always seemed to have a headache, and he kept rubbing his scar. So the end of summer passed with him spending time alone with his thoughts.

"Draco?" a voice cut through his thoughts.

Draco turned, "Uncle Sev, thanks for coming."

Snape had just arrived at Longbottom Village and immediately sought out his godson. "You said you needed me."

"I do," Draco sighed as his voice cracked.

"What is it, Little Dragon?"

"My father is a Death Eater."

X * x * x * X

Harry was sitting at the base of a small wooden footbridge crossing the stream that ran through Longbottom Village. He was watching Draco in the distance and saw Severus join him. From behind him, he heard her footsteps on the wood. She walked up and sat against his back, one leg on each side of him, then rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey," he turned his head and kissed her cheek.

"Professor Snape just get here?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "I wish I could hear what they were saying." He stared at her intently.

Hermione took a deep breath, "You are a bad influence on me, you know that, right?"

"Yep."

Hermione reached out her hand, cupped it and brought it back in front of them. Bringing the voices to them.

"It's complicated, Draco," Snape said

"It isn't! He was there!"

"They were in hooded robes, wearing masks."

"I know my father. I know the way he walks, the way he handles his wand. He was there. He wasn't one of the ones toying with the Muggles, but he wasn't doing anything to stop it!"

"Draco you need to have this conversation with your father," Severus urged. "He won't be angry. You need to give him the right to explain himself." Draco scoffed and turned back to the water. "Dray… Your father took the Dark Mark when he was just fifteen years old. His father, your grandfather Abraxas insisted. I'm not making excuses. He had a choice. He could have walked away but he didn't. He took the mark of his own free will. Just as I did. I thought I knew what it meant. But you never think that the choices you make at sixteen will decide your fate for the rest of your life." Severus sighed heavily. "Your father loves you, more than life itself. Everything he's done has been to ensure a better life for you and your mother. Promise me that you'll talk to him."

Draco nodded, "I promise. I guess it's something that he wasn't actively hurting those people. If he casts me out of the family I can always come live with you, right."

"He won't. But yes."

They paused for a moment and watched the water flow. Then Draco sighed, "You know Harry and Maya are eavesdropping, right? Very Slytherin of them."

"Oops," Hermione dropped her hand, and the link to the conversation.

Draco and Severus exchanged a few more words, then started over to where Harry and Hermione sat. Draco walked to stand right in front of them and said, "So you two have gone back in time to repeat your life, making changes to save lives. So is my mother. That about sum it up?"

Harry gaped at him, then at Snape, who shook his head, "Not a word."

Draco rolled his eyes, "My parents still don't know that there are certain heat vents that let you hear conversations from all over Malfoy Manor. I'm a Slytherin, I eavesdrop. Mother remembers some things but not much. They think you two remember everything."

Harry looked to Hermione who nodded, "So do Luna and Neville. We tried this once, it ended badly, Fate sent us back to try again."

"We remember a lot," Hermione continued, "It's not possible to remember everything. People remember major events, not every minor thing."

"Are you changing things?"

"Some things," Harry admitted. "Small things to try to direct the path. But we're going to start making major changes very soon."

Draco nodded and shrugged at the same time, "Sounds good. I'm in. Just tell me what to do."

Harry blew out a long breath. "This is new."

"Hey!" Draco snapped. "Ended badly translates to me being dead. So yeah I'm ready to help change things."

"Right, sorry Draco," Harry replied. "Welcome to the revolution."

"Revolution?" Snape asked.

"I'm considering it as a title," he said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Then three things happened simultaneously.

Harry's scar flared pain, cutting through his head like an ax. He bent forward away from Hermione's embrace.

Snape's left arm burned in fiery agony, breaking through the concealment charm. He winced and clutched his arm to his chest.

And lightning struck a nearby tree.

They turned as one to see an ominous black cloud spreading out across the heavens. Lightning flashed, illuminating the turbulent mass. Thunder roared. The wind whipped up. Cold. Bitterly cold in contrast to the hot day.

"MOVE!" Snape commanded. "Inside, now. Let's go!"

Draco reached down and pulled Harry to his feet bringing Hermione with him.

In the Village they could hear parents calling for their children, cries of fear. Then the wind blocked all sound.

"The Mill is closest!" Harry yelled over the onslaught. He had Hermione by the hand as they fought their way along the stream that was now whipped into whitewater.

Snape stopped on the Mill steps to help them climb. One they were inside, he closed the door and slid the bolt home. "This is no ordinary storm. What's happening? Harry, Maya, what was happening today? Think. It's two days before the start of term. What's happening?"

Harry looked out to the waterwheel that was spinning rapidly. "Crouch has rejoined Riddle. He's behind this. Or it's the result of what he's doing."

"Crouch? Barty Crouch? Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"His son. Barty Crouch Jr." Hermione corrected.

"His son? His son is dead. He died in Azkaban."

"Yeah, not so much," Harry replied, wincing as lightning crackled through the sky, striking another tree directly across the river from the mill.

Snape was silent for a moment, "Was that who you saw? In your nightmare before I retrieved you?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I saw Riddle and Pettigrew killing an old Muggle."

"The Riddle House caretaker. I saw his obituary in a Muggle newspaper," Snape said. "It mentioned the death of the Dark Lord's father."

Draco was astonished, "The Dark Lord's father…. was a MUGGLE? What the fuck?"

"Language," Snape admonished automatically. "But yes. Tom Riddle was a half-blood raised in a Muggle orphanage."

"Huh."

"So what is happening?" Snape demanded.

Harry sighed, "Ask me again in two days. After we're back at school. After you've faced Dumbledore again. I swear I'll tell you then."

X * x * x * X

There was a large sheet of parchment on Harry's bed. On it was sketched a rough blueprint of Hogwarts Castle. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Luna surrounded it.

"So that's the plan," Harry concluded.

Draco contemplated the group, "Is this the first? The first time you've saved someone?"

"More or less," Harry nodded.

"Why would you do the same things over again? Some of it you had to remember and so didn't need to redo."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah. But we already have such intense memories of some of these things. We figured it was best to do them again so that if these memories were accessed we would have less explaining to do. Like this past winter. I followed McGonagall into a tavern to overhear a conversation that I knew to be worthless and wrong. But it was a very powerful memory. One that would be easily resurrected. So I did it again, so that I could remember it from this time, instead of only the last one."

"Makes sense I guess," Draco rolled his eyes, "Some of what you told me has to be dragon shit. I mean come on, I was only friends with Crabbe and Goyle? I'd go mad in a week! Neither of them is remotely intellectually stimulating. And I can't imagine they'd be all that loyal as friends."

Harry shrugged, "You and I were arch-nemesis. Nemesees? Nemesises?"

"Nemeses, e-s," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. I didn't keep up with your social calendar," Harry said. "But you were usually with the two of them. Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were around a lot. Nott seemed to keep to himself."

"This is much better," Draco said looking to each one of them in turn.

Luna beamed, "Can we keep this Draco? I like him."

Everyone snickered and Draco reached over to squeeze Luna's hand. "So this rescue plan… may I make a few suggestions?"

"We're in this together now," Neville answered. "What are you thinking?"

Draco smiled, a slow sly smile identical to his father's, "Chaos."

AN – Yeah I'm answering some of the critics with Harry's speech. Swore I wouldn't do it. But figured maybe they'd leave it alone.


	38. 37 Devil in the Church

**Came out of the Darkness 37 – Devil in the Church**

**All hail the amazing Rowling, who created this world and the people in it. And many thanks to the creator of Harry Potter Wiki where I go when I think – now what the hell was the name of…**

**AU but running somewhat parallel to her path. Mix of book- and movie-verse. Chapter title from '****This Is Gonna Hurt' - Sixx A.M ****Translation in progress. Please wait... **

**Songwriters: DJ Ashba, Nikki Sixx, and James Michael – **_**Listen up, listen up; There's a devil in the church; Got a bullet in the chamber ; And this is gonna hurt… **_

Harry set the plan into motion before they even reached the Castle. On the train, he sought out Colin Creevey and by association his little brother Dennis – a firstie. He let them babble on in their excitement but before he left them, he leaned down to Dennis' ear. "When the Hat is placed on your head, I need you to tell him that I need to speak to him later."

"I… don't understand, sir," Dennis squeaked.

"You don't have to. You just have to remember. I need to speak to him later." Harry stood up, feeling like he towered over the little boy. Then he tapped the top of the boy's head with his wand.

"Was that so I would remember?"

"No. It's raining. That was to keep you warm and dry during your ride to the Castle. I have no doubt you'll remember the task I've given you."

Harry walked back to where Hermione waited, "What was that for?" she asked about the spell.

"He falls into the lake, remember? It's freaking cold in there."

Sure enough, Dennis came into the Great Hall grinning like a fool and tripping over Hagrid's coat that had been draped over his tiny form. As soon as he sat down at Gryffindor table, he crowed that he'd fallen into the lake and been rescued by something from under the water. But he was dry and warm.

Dumbledore stepped up to the main podium to address the assembled students. But before he could explain why the Quidditch cup was cancelled, the Great Hall was breached. As the doors flew open, the quiet night sky on the ceiling, turned suddenly ominous and black. Lightning crashed, thunder roared. Snape stiffened in his chair. He looked at the man who entered, then to Harry who stroked his left forearm with one finger. Snape looked down at his own forearm then back to Harry. Snape lifted his chin in a single nod.

Dumbledore introduced the newcomer as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody. Then went on to tell them about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that would be taking place starting in October. Harry only listened vaguely as his mind was on the coming night. As soon as the food appeared on the table, he slipped out of the Hall. He ducked into the boys' lavatory and stood in front of the mirror for a moment, staring at his fourteen year old reflection. "Make it right," he whispered to himself. He checked around as he emerged from the bathroom, seeing no one, he set out at a jog for the Kitchens. And the House Elves.

"Lord Harry. Lord Harry is here!" the cry went up through the Elves.

"Hizzy?" Harry recognized the old Elf. "How are you?"

"Hizzy is well, Lord Harry."

"Good. I have a huge favor to ask of you. But first I have to ask… to whom do the Hogwarts' Elves swear their allegiance?"

"Hogwarts Elves be serving the Castle Hogwarts, Lord Harry," Hizzy replied.

Harry smiled.

Back at the table a few minutes later, Ron watched him sit beside Hermione, "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom," Harry replied as he began to pile food onto his plate. His gaze met Draco's across the Hall. Harry nodded once.

X * x * x * x * X

Severus had gone through his usual first night speech with his House. Then he retired to his quarters to wait for any firsties to feel homesick. His thoughts went to his return to the Castle. Dumbledore was waiting in the Great Hall in the exact spot he'd been when term ended and he'd told Snape to report to his office. He was calm, polite, with a friendly twinkle in his eye, when he demanded to know where Snape had been. Snape had calmly reminded the Headmaster that summers were traditionally his to do with what he wished. The two men had stared at each other unblinking. He'd felt a soft touch. As though a finger had been lightly placed on the center of his forehead. Very little pressure. Definitely no pain. No penetration. His work with Lucius all summer had paid off. His mental barrier had kept the headmaster out. Dumbledore had blinked first and turned to welcome the students and gestured for them to follow him into the Great Hall. He'd given Snape one last penetrating look tinged with sadness before sweeping away.

An alarm sounded in his room. Snape sat up, startled. It was almost midnight. He'd fallen asleep. He'd not been alerted by his clock to any firstie needing him. This was his gym alarm. Snape stepped out of his rooms to find Draco waiting in the hallway. "What are you doing out here?"

"Joining the revolution," Draco replied. "Harry's waiting in the gym. We need your help."

"Let's go," Severus said. Draco smiled at him. Warm not sly.

Harry and Hermione turned as Severus and Draco walked in and shut the door. The Marauders' Map was spread out between them.

"Is your mind blocked?" Harry asked straight out. "Were you able to keep Dumbledore out this evening?"

"Yes," Snape nodded.

"Are you certain? Completely out?"

"Absolutely."

Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded. "The man who walked into the Castle tonight, and was introduced as Alastor Moody, is actually Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion. The real Moody is trapped in a trunk in the Dark Arts office. We're going to sneak in and rescue him."

"Just sneak in. To the office of a man who can see through walls," Snape said. "A Death Eater."

"We have a plan," Hermione retorted.

"Of course you do," Snape sighed. "How long has Moody been trapped? Never mind. That's what happened. The day of the storm. I need a few things from my stores. Any idea of his condition?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Last time we didn't know it until after the Final Task of the Tournament. But probably a bit battered." Harry glanced at the map where Crouch's name grew still in the professor's rooms. "Crouch is in bed. We need to start at midnight."

Snape glanced at his watch, "I'll be right back." He strode to his potions stores and grabbed a selection of vials, returning quickly. "Ready."

Harry pulled a pocket watch from his pants pocket. When Snape looked at it intently, he showed it to him, "We got these at the World Cup. Hiroaki examined them for us. Not quite as good as a Goblin exam but it'll do." It was gold with an eagle embossed on the cover.

Draco pulled his out as well, "Mine has a snake, see. Neville's has a lion head. We got the girls lockets."

Hermione pulled a simple gold locket from under her shirt. Snape took it in his hand to examine it quickly, "Pretty, but I don't understand….."

Harry opened the watch. On the inside was a regular time piece on one side, a shiny reflective surface on the other. He watched the seconds tick down to midnight. Then the Clock Tower began to chime out the hours. He brought the watch up close to his mouth and said, "Changing Fate." The interior of the watch lit up in a soft blue. He grinned and said, "Call to arms."

In the Gryffindor tower, Neville's watch lit up blue and vibrated in his hand. He started awake and lifted it to his face. Harry's voice was clear, "Call to arms."

"I'm on my way," Neville said, his response transmitted to the others.

"Me, too," Luna said from her bed in Ravenclaw tower.

Snape was staring in astonishment at the device.

"It's like a Muggle walkie-talkie. A two way radio. Or in this case five way," Harry explained. "We can talk to each other from anywhere. So far we've tested it from Malfoy Manor to Longbottom Village. And in the Castle of course. Speaking of which, I spoke to the Sorting Hat an hour ago. The Castle and the Hat have offered to assist in any way they can. With the Castle, come the ghosts and…"

"The Elves is ready, Lord Harry," Hizzy said as he appeared in the room with them.

"Elves. Harry the Elves have sworn their allegiance to Dumbledore. You can't…" Snape began.

"Begging Master Snape's pardon," Hizzy interrupted. "But the Elves is serving the Castle Hogwarts. Castle does not like the bad Moody in her. Castle is not liking the bad Moody looking through walls. So Castle will stop bad Moody. Castle is telling Elves that Lord Harry is to be helped as Lord Harry asked."

Snape blinked at him then shrugged, "Very well. Welcome to the revolution."

"No Master Snape. Elves is not allowed to revolt. But Elves is allowed a wee bit of mischief."

Neville and Luna walked in, hand in hand.

Harry grinned, "Let the mischief commence. Luna, Filch is in the Charms corridor."

"I'm on it," she replied, dropping a kiss to Neville's cheek then skipping out the door.

"Argus… what… " Snape stammered.

"He could be a real threat to the plan," Hermione advised. "He knows the Castle's secrets better than anyone. Besides, it's raining."

"So?"

"So he seems to be crankier when it rains," Hermione explained.

"His joints ache," Snape replied. "What are you planning?"

X * x * X

Luna skipped along, seemingly wandering aimlessly. Then she passed directly by the Charms Corridor. When Filch shouted at her, she giggled and darted away. He followed grumbling, Mrs. Norris at his feet. She would appear just at the end of a hallway, or the door to a room, keeping just out of reach, leading him on.

Filch was panting when he reached the entrance to his own rooms. The door sat open wide, Luna was inside, leaning on the back of a chair. A chair that had never been there before. Wide, with a tall back, rounded arms.

"What? What are you doing in my room? What is this chair doing here? I locked this door. How did you get inside?" Filch demanded.

"The chair is a gift," Luna replied. "I transfigured your old footstool. Come sit."

"What is going on?"

"Come sit," she repeated as she spread a thick quilt over the chair. "The Muggles invented this chair. It's called a Lazy Boy. Silly name for a chair. But most comfortable. Come sit."

Filch muttered under his breath as he walked over to her, "Lunatic."

She giggled, then urged him to sit down and wrapped him in the warm quilt. "This lever on the side… lifts your feet."

Argus moaned in relief as the chair cradled his aching body. He looked at her suspiciously "Why do this?" Mrs. Norris leapt up to his lap and stretched out next to him in the chair with a satisfied purr.

Luna smiled, "Because it's the right thing to do." She gestured at the fireplace and a roaring fire ignited. Another wave and the table walked itself over to the chair side, complete with a pot of steaming tea and a plate of cookies. "We're to be creating a bit of chaos in the Castle tonight. So we decided to settle you in first all warm and cozy. Once I leave, your door will close and remain sealed until we are done. Enjoy the tea." Then she scampered out. The door shut softly.

Filch considered getting up and testing the door, but decided that he was too warm and comfortable. He reached over and picked up a cookie. He sniffed it, "Hmm. Gingerbread. Our favorite." He broke off a piece for Mrs. Norris then crunched happily.

Luna slipped into the gym, "Mr. Filch is all settled in."

"Good," Harry nodded. "Hizzy, you're up."

Hizzy disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Barty Crouch Jr. was trying to get comfortable. But with someone else's Magical Eye stuck in his face and missing half of a leg, it wasn't easy. He'd just found a relatively good position when his alarm sounded in his office, followed instantly by a loud crash. He leapt up and fell flat onto his face, forgetting once again that in his Polyjuiced state, he needed to replace the fake leg before he tried to walk. He snatched it up and managed to get it into place to jog-hop his way into the office.

"FUCK!"

The cauldron that was brewing the Polyjuice potion had broken in half. He forgot about the initial alarm as he tried to salvage some of the potion but it was no use. Most of it had gone down into the fire, extinguishing it. And rendering the mixture useless. He walked over and checked his stores. He had enough left for a month, maybe a bit longer. But in order to keep up his disguise, he would need to begin brewing tonight. And in order to brew tonight, he would need to raid Snape's supplies.

A small girl elf popped into the gym, she giggled and covered her mouth, and "Lissy broke the Bad Moody's cauldron and set off the alarm. Lissy left the stored potions alone. The Bad Moody is angry and saying nasty words. He is coming out of his room."

"Thank you Lissy," Hermione said and the elf popped away.

"He's on his way to your supply room," Harry said as they tracked Crouch using the Marauders' Map.

"He's going to pass right by here!" Snape hissed.

"Castle has that under control," Neville replied. "We're fine."

Sure enough, Crouch limped right by the gym without ever noticing the group gathered inside. He went straight to the store room. He broke in and began pilfering the supplies for the potion. He'd just gathered them all into a box and turned to leave…

"Devil in the Church," Harry said. "Castle. We're ready."

The Castle awoke. She sighed and stretched. Then she shook. Violently.

It felt like a massive earthquake.

X * x * X

Crouch was barely able to keep upright and hold onto the stolen supplies. All around him, glass rattled. Suddenly, wooden shutters appeared, slamming into place in front of the shelves to protect all of the contents. At the same time, the entrance door crashed shut. When the shaking stopped, he walked over to the door. It was locked. He was trapped. It was only then that Crouch realized that the Magical Eye wasn't working. He could still see out of it, but could not see through anything.

X * x * X

McGonagall was in her office working through a pot of strongly brewed coffee and the endless stack of paperwork that came with the start of term. When the quake hit, the pot tipped over, staining the carpet. She held onto the piles of carefully sorted scrolls as the vibration threatened to scatter them. Once the floor stopped moving, she got up and made her way to the office door. She tried to open it, cast spell after spell, before admitting, she was locked in.

X * x * X

Trelawney was asleep in her tower when it started. She immediately ran to her crystal ball but the smoky interior told her nothing. She spent the rest of the night consulting her tea leaves and tarot cards. She never once tried the door.

X * x * X

Flitwick was in the Ravenclaw common room (where he spent every first night) when the shaking began. Children were waking up in a panic. Once the quake ended, he gathered them all together in the common room, checking each for injury (there were none) and calming their fears. It was his seventh year prefect that discovered that the entrance wouldn't open. And a third year girl who came to him advising that they were missing one student. Then the Gray Lady ghost came in through the wall. She floated to Flitwick and whispered into his ear. He hissed a question. And she nodded and smiled. "Children," Flitwick raised his voice over the adrenaline filled din. "It appears that something has happened. And that the Castle wants us to remain here in our tower." He pulled out his wand and flicked it. All of the regular furniture in the room was instantly reduced to doll house size and stacked on the fireplace mantle. Another flick and the floor was covered in thick cushy feather mattresses and blankets. "Settle in. And I will tell you a story." The Gray Lady slipped over to the corner to stand watch.

X * x * X

Sprout was in her quarters when the quake began. She immediately made her way to the Hufflepuff dorms despite the rolling floor beneath her feet. She too checked every student in her charge. Once they realized they were sealed in their dorm, Cedric and the other prefects helped her settle the students into the common room as well, dragging their own blankets and pillows off of their beds. The Fat Friar dropped in through the ceiling and whispered into her ear before settling in by the main door. "Well. We'll stay here then. How about a story? Who has a good book that I can read aloud? Oh, my," she gasped as a dozen hands went up with books in them. "Hmmm… how about I read the one *I* checked out of the Muggle Library tonight."

"Oh no," one of the boys whined. "That's a kissing book!"

"No," Sprout shook her head. "It's got monsters and giants, sword fighting, torture and revenge. And yes true love and miracles. 'The Princess Bride' by William Goldman, copyright 1973." (1)

X * x * X

Hagrid slept through the quake. Fang woke slightly and lifted his head to give a low woof. But settled back down to sleep. No worries.

X * x * X

Down in the Slytherin Dungeon, the students were scared, but not in a panic. As soon as the shaking ended, Eva Rosier's recorded song began to serenade the children from where Draco had placed it in the common room. The calming beacon led the snakes into the room where thick green sleeping bags already covered the floor. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace. The Bloody Baron stood next to the mantle. "Come children. All is well. Master Snape is out, handling a bit of a problem in the Castle. The quake is over and will not happen again tonight. But Master Snape would prefer that you remain in here for the night." He gestured to the sleeping bags.

"Sir… not to question," Miles Bletchley, the seventh year prefect spoke up, "But Master Snape is usually very firm with the bedtime. Especially on First Night."

The Baron nodded, "Hence the sleeping bags. And the book." He pointed to a chair still sitting by the fireplace.

Miles walked over and picked up the book. He smiled, "Snakes! Run to your rooms and get anything you need for the night. One toy each if that's what you want. And bring your pillows."

Soon they were all settled in, listening to Miles read, "Treasure Island written by Robert Louis Stevenson."

X * x * X

The Gryffindor prefects had their hands full. Once the terror faded, and Sir Nicholas informed them that all was safe, they went a bit crazy. The door was sealed, McGonagall was not there. So they gathered here there and everywhere. Gossiping, playing games, running from room to room.

X * x * X

Hizzy popped back into the gym, "All the students is well and safe. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick is settling the Puffs and Ravens in the common rooms and is telling stories. Snake Bletchley is reading a book to the Snakes in the common room. The Lions is misbehaving. Professor McGonagall is in her office. The other Professors is all in their rooms. All Castle doors is closed and locked."

"Thank you Hizzy," Hermione smiled.

"You is welcome Sweet Lady Maya," Hizzy bowed.

"Hizzy, time for you to go," Harry said. "Get some sleep."

Hizzy nodded, "Master Snape? What should Elves take the students tonight?"

Snape caught on quickly, "Hot chocolate, tea, and some sweets. Maybe some fruit and cheese. Thank you Hizzy." Hizzy smiled and apparated away with a click of his fingers.

"Task one complete," Harry said. "You guys ready?" Neville, Luna, and Draco nodded. "Go. Be careful!"

Draco grinned, "Hey, Lord of Chaos here, remember? We'll be fine. You be careful."

"What are they doing?" Snape asked as the trio left the room.

"Distracting Dumbledore. Creating chaos." Harry said as he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. "You put this on. As far as anyone will know, you were locked in your quarters. So no one can see you out and about. We don't expect to run across anyone, but just in case."

"What about you two?" Snape asked as he pulled the cloak on and disappeared from the neck down. "There's still a couple hundred portraits between here and there."

Harry grinned, "My wife is brilliant. She thought of everything."

They slipped out of the gym. Outside of the door was a framed portrait of the first Quidditch World Cup. It was the first of many they came across covered with a thick black drape.

X * x * X

The Elves had been split into groups. Hizzy gave the final set of instructions to the entire gathering of Hogwarts' Elves. Ten each were sent to each House common room with steaming pots of chocolate and tea, plates of pastries and cookies, bowls of bite size pieces of fruit and cheese. Then they settled into each House, with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, they mixed in with the students on the floor and listened to the stories. With Gryffindor they stayed out of the way of the craziness, instead settling in with the first years (and some second years that were nervous) reassuring them and helping them fall back to sleep. Hizzy himself went back to the Elf Quarters under the Kitchens. He sat down and immediately flopped back and began to snore. He was getting some sleep, just as ordered.

X * x * X

Dumbledore was in his office when the quake hit. He was busy for the next few minutes keeping his multitude of possessions from crashing to the floor. When the floor stilled. He walked down the spiral staircase and out into the hallway.

The portraits on either side of the entrance were covered with black cloth. He yanked one free, "Tell me what is going on!"

The portrait, a middle aged man, shrugged, "Can't see anything. Can't leave my frame. You tell me."

Dumbledore dropped the drape to the floor and it immediately flew back up to cover the portrait. He turned back, intending to return to his office. The portraits there had been uncovered and he had other things that could tell him what was happening. His first thought was to grab the Sorting Hat and demand answers from the Castle. But all of that depended upon him accessing his office, which was now locked.

"Sugar Quill," he snapped the password. Nothing. He tried the end of term code, "Pixie Puffs." He scowled as the door remained barred. "I am Albus Dumbledore and you will open!" Silence.

Then the quiet hallway was broken by a small explosion. A shower of sparks. Then a head with short blonde hair ducked out of sight. Dumbledore strode down to the hallway where the person had been. The hallway was empty. It was a dead end corridor that lead to the outer wall and a large window. But there was no one there.

Dumbledore heard a giggle and whirled to see long blonde hair whipping around a corner. "STOP!"

Neville grinned as Dumbledore raced by him, chasing after Luna who'd already been apparated away by an Elf. He pulled his watch, "Changing Fate," he said to activate it. "Oz is on the run." (1)

Harry, Hermione, and Invisible Snape got the message through Harry's watch and Hermione's locket just as they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. The door was shut tight, but it opened as they arrived. Inside, Snape ripped the cloak off.

"Moody is in there," Harry pointed to a trunk against the wall. "You can get into it right?"

"Yes," Snape nodded and stooped. It took a few minutes to bypass each successive lock. But before long the final door opened. He looked down into the deep chasm to see the man crumpled at the bottom. "Shit. I didn't really believe it. Moody. Alastor Moody!"

"You came, even though you didn't believe it?" Harry asked.

"You asked for my help," Snape said, ripping off his robes. "I need to get down there to him."

"Wait," Harry said. "We've got help on the way."

Five Elves popped into the room. "Sorry we is late Lord Harry. Elves be having fun causing mischief," Rosey reported. All five hung their heads.

"You aren't late and I'm glad you're having fun," Harry reported. "You five are the ones assigned to go with Mr. Moody?" When they nodded, he continued, "We need him brought up to us gently and carefully." All five Elves surrounded the trunk, slowly and tenderly, they lifted the battered form of the old Auror.

"Assigned to go, how can they be 'assigned to go'," Snape asked as they waited.

"I messed up," Harry said. "By giving gifts to some of the Hogwarts Elves, I was offering to bind them to my family. I didn't know that, but they don't care. They want to be mine. Well, ours," he looked to Hermione.

She sighed, "I'm adjusting to it," she said.

"How many do you have now?" Snape smirked.

"Well including these five, and Hizzy, and Lotty who's still at Longbottom Manor," he rubbed his hand over his head. "About twenty. According to Hizzy, they can stay at Hogwarts as long as I come back each year. But they're all assigned to Gryffindor tower now. Lotty stays at the Manor because when I left the first time, I told him I'd see him the next Christmas. I really need lessons on this whole Lord of the Manor stuff."

Moody reached the top of the oubliette and was gently laid on the floor atop a blanket conjured by Posey. Snape examined him quickly, then opened his mouth and poured a potion down his throat.

Moody woke with a groan. He opened his eye and looked up, "Snape. Thank Merlin. Where's Albus?"

"Not here," Snape reported as he helped the old man sit up. "He doesn't know."

"Doesn't know? How could he not know that Crouch is pretending to be me? We've been friends for fifty years. I thought sure as soon as we got here, Albus would know and I would be saved."

Harry stooped, "Mr. Moody, I am Harry Potter. We've got a lot to tell you, but we need to get out of here. But there's something we have to do first. Crouch can't know we've rescued you."

"And how do you plan to…. I'm not going back in there!"

"No, Mr. Moody," Hermione stepped over to them. "I promise this won't be permanent." She waved her wand.

Moody gasped and lifted a hand to run over his now completely bald scalp. "My hair."

"Crouch needs the hair for the potion," Hermione explained as the mane of gray strands floated toward her. She drew a small clay doll from her pocket. The hair affixed itself to the doll's head.

"That's not going to fool anyone," Snape said. "Least of all a Death Eater with a stolen Magical Eye."

"Castle is on our side," Hermione reminded as she stepped over to the trunk and dropped the doll. It floated gently downward, growing in size and shape. By the time it reached the ground, it was roughly a match to Moody. Clothes formed around it, identical to the ones Moody wore right down to the tears and stains. "Every time the lid opens, the doll will move and cry out. I doubt that Crouch will climb down there every time he needs hair. More likely he will just yank the hair from up here. But if he tries to go down, the Castle alters the gravity inside enough to make him feel dizzy and sick. I've placed a stasis charm on the doll and hair that will drop when the trunk is open and re-establish itself when it's closed."

Moody blinked at her in total shock.

"She's brilliant," Snape explained. "Her mind works a lot faster than the rest of us. You'll get used to it."

"Really?"

Snape shrugged, "That's what I keep telling myself. It helps when she uses the smaller words to explain her thought pattern. And it does sound like she thought of everything."

"We'll gush over my wife later," Harry said. "Time to go. Rosey do you have the bag?"

"Yes Lord Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Be careful. Have fun." He kissed her cheek.

"You too," she replied and slipped out the door. "Don't forget the cloak!"

Moody's hair was already back to normal as the five Elves created a circle around the three wizards. Harry folded up the Invisibility Cloak and shoved it into the bag on Rosey's arm. The Marauders' Map was securely in his pocket. "That should be everything. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Snape asked suddenly.

"You don't know?!" Moody growled.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry replied and they disappeared from the office.

X * x * X

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood in the main parlor of Grimmauld Place. With a sudden, loud pop, they were joined by Harry, Snape, Moody and five Elves.

"Alastor!" Sirius cried.

"Hey Sirius," Moody replied. "I've come seeking sanctuary apparently."

"Of course," Sirius helped Moody to a couch.

"We don't have much time," Harry said. "I've brought these notebooks. Hermione wrote them up over the summer, consolidating her notes with mine, Neville's and Luna's. It's an explanation of how we were sent back to change things. And a brief overview of what we've changed so far as well as some of what we expect this year." He pulled three notebooks out of Rosey's bag. "Crouch is going to do his best to serve me to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. We're going to let that play out, because at the end of it, Riddle will be corporeal again. Once that happens, we can destroy him once and for all. If we don't let his plan play out, he'll stay as spirit and we won't know when he'll try again."

"Harry," Snape whispered his name.

"Draco has your copy, sir," Harry answered the unasked question. "These Elves are going to stay here to help you. Rosey, Posey, you two took care of Sirius last school year."

Sirius scowled.

Harry glared at him, "I know they introduced themselves to you last year. They told me that you called them by name a few times. But you couldn't remember their names this summer. I know, you're probably thinking they're just Elves so why would you bother to remember them after they're gone. Just like you're still treating Kreacher badly. A man is judged by the way he treats the people who work for him."

"They are ELVES, Harry. Not people."

"They're people in my book," Harry retorted. "They care for you, clean for you, feed you." He took a deep breath and calmed. "Time is short. These five elves work for me. They are assigned here to help clean this place out and take care of you. But if they come to me with word that they are being mistreated I will remove them. Their names are Rosey, Posey, Notty, Wubby, and Dodgy, learn them. Rosey is in charge."

He turned to Moody who'd been given several more potions and now had a clean cloth wrapped around his face covering the missing eye. "Mr. Moody I have to ask you to do the most difficult thing. Nothing. I need you to stay here, hidden. The Elves will take you home long enough to grab anything that you need. But you can't be seen so long as Crouch is pretending to be you. I've given Rosey a pocket watch. It's our way of keeping in close contact with each other. I'll try to keep you informed, sir."

Moody reached out and clutched his shoulder, "This is a huge burden to carry, young man."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. But I'm not alone."

"We're all in this," Lupin said. "We'll do what we can."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. Hey, there's an extensive library here, right?"

"You want books," Sirius asked.

"No, I want you to research," Harry replied. "We need to know everything there is about Horcruxes. How they are made, how to best locate them, what options there are to destroy them, and most importantly what is the best way to store them so they cannot affect people and will the creator know that one has been destroyed." Lupin had called a sheet of parchment and a quill to him and was taking rapid notes. "We also need to know how someone can block large batches of memories in another person, what the symptoms are, and how to break the block."

"What? Who has a memory block?" Moody asked.

Lupin waved the quill at him, "I'll explain later. Anything else Harry?"

"Nothing I can think of right now. I just remembered the library," Harry admitted. "I'll talk to Maya. She probably has something."

"I have something," Snape said. "Research magical core blocks. More than the regular ones put into place by parents to keep toddlers from burning the house down with every tantrum. But ones that block large portions of the core."

"WHAT!?" Moody roared.

"When the children were in danger at the World Cup, Maya cast a protection shield around them. It drained her. Severely. She shouldn't have been able to cast any spell that depleted her core like that. Lucius suggested there might be a problem, so Lady Aggie had her examined. She only has access to about a third of her magical core. So we checked you, Harry. Yours is about three quarters blocked. Neville and Luna are fine. Harry I'll explain what this means all later. But we need to know who did it and why. And how to remove the block safely."

"Severus, do you know what this means?" Remus gasped.

"Yes," Sev nodded then to Harry, "Even with the block, she is one of the most powerful witches I've ever met. Even factoring in the extra power you may have brought back with you, it still means that she is one amazing witch."

Harry just stared at the floor for a long moment, processing the information.

"We need to get back," Severus said softly. He took the map from Harry's pocket. "Oh shit. We need to get back NOW."

"What's wrong?" Everyone gathered around the map. Names moved rapidly all around the map. Fading out only to reappear on the other side of the Castle. Walls blurred away only to return to full strength.

"I think Draco's chaos theory has infected other students," Severus said as he tapped names. "The Weasley twins, no surprise there. A few more Gryffindors. Nott, Zabini and Isabel from my house. Diggory and the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I can't track them all. But they are all loose in the Castle."

Harry yanked his watch out, "Changing Fate. What's going on?"

They heard a small explosion followed by a rain of sparks, then Draco chortled, "We have help. And I bow down to the True Lords of Chaos."

"We're on our way," Harry said.

X * x * X

The Castle began opening and closing doors at random as Dumbledore was led on the wild goose chase around the halls. McGonagall was the first to get out of her office followed shortly by several other professors. They gathered with the Headmaster in the Great Hall and were ordered to "FIND THEM!"

X * x * X

No surprise it was the unsupervised Gryffindors to first escape their dorm. A loud explosion in the hallway startled them all. Sir Nicholas had stuck his head through the wall, then pulled back in laughing.

"Something is happening out there," Lee said.

"Somebody's creating trouble," George added.

"Somebody's having an adventure," Fred continued.

"Without us?" asked George.

All three said together, "How dare they!?"

Dean and Seamus saw them slip into the corridor to the Quiet Rooms and decided to follow them. When Ron looked up from the plate of pastries, they were gone.

The corridor wound along the tower and out a secret panel. Once Castle sensed their intent, she released the lock on the panel.

Slytherin Nott was worried when Malfoy couldn't be found. He convinced Zabini to sneak out of the rooms after everyone had settled in listening to the story. Isabel was waiting when they crept out into the Quiet Room hallway. She grinned and took both of their hands. When they reached the access door to the outer Castle, she was able to open the door.

Hufflepuff Head of House Pomona Sprout fell asleep along with most of her students. Cedric Diggory was laying with the rest of the Quidditch team. Once he was sure their professor was asleep, he rose. He crept silently over to the door to the outer Castle. He glanced back to see that the rest of the team was on his heels along with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. "Where are you going?"

"With you," Hannah whispered back.

Professor Flitwick noticed the Ravenclaw portrait open, then close again. He walked over and peeked out. Glancing back at his students, he caught his seventh year prefect's attention then he slipped out. A few minutes later, several students followed him.

X * x * X

The Castle was happy that other children had come out to play.

X * x * X

Posey apparated Snape and Harry back to the Castle, then left again. They were in a side corridor that the Map showed to be empty. Harry ducked his head out around the corner. "All clear," he said then stepped out with Snape following under the Invisibility Cloak.

Then Hermione rounded a corner at a dead run at the opposite end of the hall. Harry raised his hand in a wave, but Hermione waved him back with both hands. Snape grabbed Harry and yanked the Cloak down over him. Harry stood with his back to Severus' chest. "Maya," he whispered and Snape slapped a hand over his mouth. Hermione looked back over her shoulder, then a tapestry moved, swung out, an arm scooped her up and pulled her out of sight. Just before McGonagall came into sight. She had her wand out, lit brightly.

McGonagall ran by the point where Hermione disappeared without stopping, then passed Severus and Harry huddled against the wall. She reached the staircase and started to descend. She got about half way down and waved her wand to light up the area completely.

"Anything?" Flitwick called as he emerged from a side corridor.

"No. Whoever it was is gone," McGonagall replied. The staircase began to move under her. She swore and darted down to the next level.

Flitwick paused at the tapestry and yanked it back. From this angle, Harry could see Cedric holding Hermione close in the little niche in the wall. Cedric's eyes were wide in shock. Then Flitwick brought a finger to his lips, "Shh." Cedric grinned and nodded, Hermione was obviously relieved.

"Anyone there?" came McGonagall's call.

"No," Flitwick replied as he let the tapestry fall back down. "I'll keep checking this level, you try the next one. Dumbledore still trying to get into his office?"

"Far as I know," McGonagall replied.

Flitwick turned and started up the corridor. His small strides changed to a jaunty little jig then back to a walk, hands behind his back, whistling a few notes. He stopped at the end of the corridor and cast a silent spell. All over the Castle, suits of armor fell over noisily. Clashing metal loudly echoed around the corridors.

X * x * X

Professor Sinistra was chasing two students that she couldn't identify. They darted into a classroom and she followed right behind. But the room was empty. She spent a few minutes checking under desks and in cupboards, but found no one. An Elf had apparated Susan and Hannah from that classroom into another. Susan thanked him with a kiss on his wrinkled forehead, then they crept out.

Draco peeked out to see Professor Hooch about to catch Luna and Neville. He quickly lit a string of Filibuster Fireworks and tossed them high into the air. The explosion and whizzing sparks distracted the instructor long enough for an Elf to snatch the couple away.

Professor Vector ran up to a suit of armor that was climbing to its feet. "Which way?" The armor pointed left with his right arm, then right with his left arm, crossing them. Then it pointed up with one and down with the other, twisting its arms and falling over. Vector snarled and ran off. The armor chuckled.

In his comfortable chair, Argus Filch snored.

X * x * X

Cedric snuck out from behind the tapestry with Hermione by the hand. She immediately started toward Harry.

Harry slipped out from under the cloak and grabbed her close.

"Come on," Cedric urged.

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't let you…"

"Have all the fun…"

The twins climbed out of a hidden panel in the wall.

Snape hung back, silent, invisible.

"Time to shut it down," Harry said with a huge yawn. "We've got classes starting in a few hours."

The twins nodded and said in unison, "Alright."

"So long as we…"

"…can do this…

"…again sometime."

Harry took out his watch, "Changing Fate," he activated the connection, "The victim is safely away. Mischief managed."

Several Hogwarts Elves appeared to gather them up. One little one popped in between Snape's legs, hidden under the cloak with him, grabbed hold of his ankles, and apparated him into the Great Hall. Then she stayed in place, peeking up at him with a smile.

McGonagall was on the last flight of steps heading down to the main entrance. Suddenly the front doors flew open wide and a single owl flew in. She stopped and stared in wonder. Then another owl appeared, followed by another, and another. Then there was a swarm of owls, seemingly every single one from the owlery swooped in, heading right toward her. She turned and ran. She got midway up the third staircase when it began to move. This time it stopped half way, leaving her stranded on the steps with no way up, no way down. "DAMN IT!" She dropped to the stone as the owls zoomed at her. The wind as they crossed over her was immense. She raised her head carefully as the air stilled. Only to see every owl sitting on a perch. The entire central area was filled with owls. "Oh dear." Then as one they took flight, swooping out in one mass, through the main doors, which closed softly behind them.

The Great Hall was full of students from every house. They were quietly giggling and chatting about their adventures and near misses. There was no division of houses. "Hey," Harry called out. When it didn't catch everyone's attention, Cedric put his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Loud in the quiet, everyone froze. "Thanks Cedric. You guys did great! But we need to stop now. The Elves will pop us back into our rooms for the night."

Heads nodded. Everyone was smiling, sweaty, hair tousled, faces flushed, and eyes bright. All of the Elves apparated into the room and connected with a student. As one, with a loud pop, they were all taken away. Harry grinned at Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville. "That was unexpected." Snape appeared out from under the Cloak.

Draco laughed, "They just all started appearing. Seamus and Dean distracted McGonagall just before she would have caught me. Then people were everywhere. Popping here and there with the Elves. The twins kept setting off explosions and fireworks. It was brilliant."

Neville yawned widely, "So the real Moody is alright?"

"Settled in with Remus and Sirius, he's fine," Harry nodded.

Crookshanks ran in with the Sorting Hat in his mouth. Harry accepted it and it began to speak to the group at large. "Professor Snape, you need to get back to your quarters. Castle will then release your door. When you decided, just go to your potion storeroom door and Castle will let the imposter out."

Snape handed Harry the Invisibility Cloak, "You five get on to bed now. It is very late." Then he was apparated away by the Elf at his feet.

Harry and Neville appeared in their dorm room. Dean and Seamus were getting into their pajamas (again) and laughing quietly. Ron was snoring loudly in his bed. Harry changed quickly and pulled open the curtains to his bed only to find it occupied.

"Colin, Dennis," Harry whispered shaking their shoulders. The Creevey brothers woke. "What are you doing in here?"

"Dennis told me what you asked him to do," Colin explained. "We were worried when all the commotion started. So…. You alright?"

Harry smiled warmly, "I'm fine. Thank you. Dennis you were a huge help. And everything is perfect now. Go on to your rooms."

Colin took his younger brother by the hand and they slipped off the bed. "Told you he was great!"

Dean, Seamus, and Neville snickered at him.

X * x * X

In his quarters, the Storage Room alarm was sounding steadily. Snape took the time to straighten his clothing, drink a little water, and make a sweep of his Snakes. Everyone was in bed (or getting there) and quiet. Draco met his gaze and smiled with a wink. Then he walked down to his Storage room.

Dumbledore swept up the corridor toward him, "WHERE WERE YOU?" he demanded. "All hell was breaking loose in the Castle and you were NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"

Snape met his gaze levelly, "The door to my quarters was sealed. I've only just been able to open it." He felt the gentle touch on his forehead again. But still no penetrating pain. "My alarm has been sounding for hours, I believe someone is in my storage room." He stepped to the doorway and it opened slowly to reveal…. "Ah… Professor Moody." Snape greeted Crouch Jr.

Crouch limped out angrily, "What kind of trap is this, Snape?"

"Trap," Snape shrugged. "No trap. Apparently there has been some sort of chaos in the castle tonight. I was missed. I guess you were not."

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not sure what happened tonight, but I plan to get to the bottom of it first thing in the morning. Good night."

Crouch stepped into Snape's face, "I know you had something to do with this!"

"Why were you in my potions storage, Moody? Planning on some late night brewing?"

Crouch growled and turned to clunk away. Over the slam of his false leg, Snape heard the clinking of glass vials.

X * x * X

Dumbledore and the other professors made one final sweep of the now peaceful Castle. For the first time since the event began, McGonagall entered Gryffindor Tower. With the exception of Dennis Creevey, who was curled in with his brother, everyone was in his or her assigned bed and asleep.

X * x * X

"Attention all students," came McGonagall's amplified voice. "Classes are cancelled for today. All students are to report to the Great Hall in one half hour."

Freshly scrubbed and dressed, the entire student population gathered in the Great Hall. The tables were gone. It was just a wide open space, with the professors lined up at the Head Table. After the students were all gathered, the Elves popped into the crowd. Hizzy was at the front of the pack.

Dumbledore sat staring out at the children and Elves until silence fell and stretched into uncomfortable.

"Last night, there were several students out of bed after hours. This is against the rules here at Hogwarts. We expect much more than random acts of destruction and unruliness that we witnessed last night. We are on the verge of hosting a massive International Event here at Hogwarts. A repeat of last night's bedlam could jeopardize our relationship with two prestigious schools of magic. Now we do not know how you accomplished this… chaos last night. But I expect full confessions from all students involved immediately."

Silence.

"Come forward. I want to know who the ringleaders were. Who was involved?"

Silence. Looks were exchanged.

"Hizzy! I suspect the Elves were involved in this… revolt."

"No sir, Elves is not allowed to revolt. Them is Wizard rules," Hizzy replied.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "Hizzy to whom do you pledge your allegiance?"

"To the Castle Hogwarts, sir Headmaster."

"Were you involved in the… incident last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hizzy is an old Elf. Hizzy went to bed once his work was done."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Will any of the other Elves speak?" he pointed to one at random, "You there! What did you do last night?"

The Elf shook as she walked forward, "Lucy took fruit and cheese to Gryffindor Tower. The Lions was awake and playing. Lucy stayed with the little firstie girls until they be falling asleep. Lucy cleaned up the mess in the room and did the girls laundry."

"Enough," Dumbledore interrupted. "You there, Boy Elf. What did you do last night?"

"Mozy took cookies to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Mozy stayed and listened to Professor Flitwick tell the tale of Rowena Ravenclaw. Mozy sat with two firstie boys until they be falling asleep. Mozy cleaned…."

"Stop," Dumbledore sighed. "I am very disappointed in all of you. We live by a code of honor and respect. Until the perpetrators come forward, all Hogsmeade weekends are cancelled. The first one to come forward and name the others…. will receive no punishment."

Silence.

Hizzy glanced around, "Headmaster, sir, may the Elves feed the children now?"

"Yes," Dumbledore waved his hand, "Clear the way." The students retreated to the entryway and the tables reappeared. When they returned, Dumbledore was swooping out of the room.

With him gone, conversation commenced immediately. Neville leapt up and went to join Luna at the Ravenclaw table. When no one objected, a few students looked up to the head table and got shrugs or nods from their Heads of House. Within minutes, the House tables were no more as children gathered to eat with their friends. It didn't take long for stories to wind around. Tales of exciting near escapes, collaborative staircases and doors, and total pandemonium.

Draco slipped in between Hermione and Fred. "By the way, I formally bow down to the kings of chaos and admit that I am merely a prince," he said to the twins. "Welcome to the revolution." Then he snatched two fluffy biscuits from the basket and handed one to Hermione. "So what are we going to do with a whole day free?"

"I vote for Quidditch," Cedric said.

"Quidditch is cancelled," Angelina reminded him.

"No the house competition is cancelled," Cedric corrected, "And the pitch is unavailable for some reason. But there is a lot of open space around here. And this way we can choose teams that don't depend on our Houses. Or we can introduce the color war game to the masses."

"We'll get everyone together after breakfast and decide," Harry said. "Just so we go outside for the day. I think the Castle may need a rest."

AN (1) – I couldn't resist throwing 'The Princess Bride' in. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die" And of course, Oz refers back to The Wizard of Oz, or the man behind the curtain.


	39. 38 At the Core

**Came out of the Darkness 38 – At the Core**

**Characters and World created by J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs; I figured the last chapter would go over well. As for the 'suggestions' from people who aren't 'telling me how to write the story' sorry but I am continuing to ignore you.**

_**May those who love us love us.  
And those that don't love us,  
May God turn their hearts.  
And if He doesn't turn their hearts,  
May he turn their ankles,  
So we'll know them by their limping. – Irish Curse**_

They decided on 'color war' so that everyone who wanted to could participate. Quidditch would be put off until the weekend. Professors Snape and Flitwick were drafted to help set up the potion filled balloons and charm enough colored chips to choose teams. A few of the older girls thought the game to be silly and refused to play. But most were excited to participate, including the members all four Quidditch teams. As they set everything up, Hermione, Isabel, Pansy Parkinson, and the Patil girls found themselves sitting in a line and braiding the hair of most of the forty first and second year girls. Hermione even managed to braid in a ribbon to a little first year Slytherin whose hair was barely long enough to brush her chin. They split into three random teams, mixing Houses and age groups, set the boundaries of the school grounds (outside only), and began the 'war'.

Midafternoon, Harry and Hermione walked over to the edge of the Black Lake. Harry's arm and shoulder were stained a bright green, Hermione's side and hip were coated in blue. Harry sat down at the base of a large boulder and pulled Hermione to rest against his chest. Because there were so many players, once they were hit, they were out. Draco, Dean, and Seamus emerged from the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest, each coated in bright yellow. They were laughing as a little Puff firstie darted by them with a yellow balloon in each hand. "Hey there are Harry and Maya," Dean said.

Draco caught his arm, "Let's give them a bit."

Seamus watched as Harry rested his cheek on Maya's hair, "Yeah. Let's go grab a snack or something."

The trio walked up to the open courtyard to find many potions stained students there, consuming sandwiches and chips, courtesy of a long table set up with platters of every type of sandwich imaginable, large bowls of chips, platters of sweet pastries, and bottles of pumpkin juice and iced tea. Elves bounced around the tables, pointing out what was available and urging the children to take their third or fourth sandwich.

Neville was sitting off to one side with Luna, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, most likely discussing their mutual passion – Herbology. A few first years gathered close, obviously listening to every word.

The Patil twins sat in a cluster with Pansy, Isabel, Lavender, Cho Chang, and Marietta Edgecombe. They were giggling and twittering, especially as groups of boys walked by.

It was a fun day.

Then Dumbledore wandered out into the gathering. "Though my intention was not to reward you for your misbehavior last night, I am pleased to see everyone getting along so well." He glanced around, "Everyone having a good lunch?"

Heads nodded, voices answered 'yes, sir'.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at them, "Good, good." Then he took a deep breath, and began to drone, "You must realize that we are all in this together, we need to work and support each other. But at the same time we cannot allow a small group disrupt life for the rest of us. I can only imagine how our little first years felt last night."

"Like this was the coolest place ever," a firstie Ravenclaw remarked.

Dumbledore ignored him, and continued on and on, "We must remember that Hogwarts stands as a beacon to all of Magical Britain. As such we must hold ourselves to a higher standard. I again implore you to come forward with any information about the identity of the hooligans from last night. We need to hold them accountable for their actions. The behavior of a selfish few cannot be allowed to reflect badly upon the rest of us as we prepare for this historic International event. After all, there is 'no I in TEAM'," Dumbledore finished with that old cliché.

Seamus snorted, "No but there are three in Kiss my sweet Irish Ass."

The entire crowd burst into laughter.

Dumbledore finally stopped smiling, "Mr. Finnegan, that will be ten points from Gryffindor for your disrespectful tone. And detention tonight."

Seamus met his gaze evenly, "Yes, sir. When and where sir?" his voice was calm and level.

"Eight pm with Mr. Filch," Dumbledore turned and strode away.

Seamus shrugged, earning the respect of many, and the eye of several girls.

X * x * X

Harry watched the Giant Squid lazily lift one long tentacle up out of the water. "Maya… Snape said something last night. What do you know about Magical Cores?"

"Not much," she admitted. "There's not much written on the subject. At least not here at school. I knew our magic comes from somewhere within each of us."

"Did you know that Lady Aggie had you examined after the Cup?"

She nodded, "Yes. All five of us were. Hiroaki did it along with Snape. It requires two examiners incanting over a brewed potion. I walked in to Madam Cordelia's back room just as they were dropping in our hair."

"Like a Polyjuice potion."

"Yes," she continued. "The result is a representation of the target's core showing any anomalies. Snape explained why they were checking and what the results were. Luna and Neville are fine. So are the rest of the kids in the Village. Aggie had the parents bring a hair from each child. You and I have very strong blocks keeping us from our deepest, strongest magic. So does Draco, which really surprised Snape because as his Godfather, he would have been involved if Lucius and Narcissa set the block."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Professor Snape said he would explain it to you when he could."

"Why haven't they just removed them?"

"Because the resulting release of power could destroy the world," Snape said as he walked up and leaned against the boulder. "And I assumed we were trying to avoid that scenario."

"How exactly does the Magical Core thing work?" Harry asked.

X * x * X

Professor Sinistra stood in front of the mediation room, "Welcome back students!" She looked out over the very crowded space. Students were all sitting hip to hip on the floor. "Because of the increased interest in our lessons, after tonight we will be dividing into several groups. One for the more advanced students who have been practicing for a while. One for the newcomers. And one more relaxed assembly for those of you who just want to ease tension and stress." She nodded to Snape who walked carefully through the assembled mass. "But tonight there is something important we must discuss with you. It has been brought to my attention that many of you have no idea where your personal magic comes from. How many of you have heard of a Magical Core?" Very few students raised their hands. "I apologize," Sinistra bowed her head. "I believed that instruction included an explanation of your Core during first year. Understanding it can only help you in your understanding of Magic. And focusing on it during meditation helps replenish and strengthen your core. Professor Snape if you will..."

Snape stepped up and waved his wand. In front of the assembled students appeared a long glass vial filled with a sparkly thick liquid. "The best way to visualize your core is as a container within your soul that is filled with your magic," Snape explained. "Everyone's container is approximately the same size and it grows as you age. But the magic within is more concentrated in some. The strongest Wizards…"

"Like Dumbledore!" called out someone from the back.

"Yes," Snape nodded. With a flick of his wrist, the vial expanded much larger to show the detail. "With someone like the Headmaster, the magic in the core is highly concentrated." The liquid in the vessel became brighter, more sparkles more closely packed. "With a Squib, the magic is very diluted, to the point that it is almost non-existent." The liquid now resembled a honey-like substance with a handful of fireflies scattered throughout. "An average wizard," the sparkles increased to a midrange, "is in the middle."

Snape paused for a moment as the students stared at the image. Then he continued, "Now as you cast a regular spell, you draw the power from your core." A small tube, almost like a straw appeared and dropped into the top of the liquid. The sparkles flowed up the tube like someone was taking a sip. "The more complex the spell, the more power drawn out. But there is a limit. If you drain too much too fast, your core shuts down the flow to protect itself."

Sinistra stepped up, "There are also levels to your core." She waved her wand and the liquid changed to four different colors in layers. Each sequential layer had more concentrated sparkles. "The top – the yellow here, is for your basic everyday magic. The green is for the more complex spells. NEWT levels for example. The purple is for the highest level magic, the location of self-preservation magic, such as the Patronus charm."

:"And the dark blue at the bottom there?" Cedric asked.

"That is where the strongest magic comes from," Snape reported. "Where Dark Wizards pull the ability to cast the darkest of spells. Or a mother could cast a spell to protect her child." His eyes were on Harry's. Silence fell.

Sinistra cleared her throat to draw their attention, "Now that you understand that the core exists and the basics of how it works, you can begin to learn how to nurture and protect it. How to feed and replenish it. And how to increase the concentration within you. I will begin to incorporate instructions into our meditation lessons. We don't have enough room to do anything so I'm afraid tonight's lesson will be a lecture only."

X * x * X

Seamus marched down to Mr. Filch's quarters. He knocked firmly on the open door, "Mr. Filch I am here for my detention." He kept his tone neutral though he was pissed about missing the first Meditation lesson of the year.

"Come in," Filch snapped.

Seamus walked in and stood at parade rest. After a few minutes of Filch walking around and muttering to himself, Seamus finally spoke, "Sir… what am I to do?"

"Trying to decide…. I want the furniture moved. Got a new chair. Want to move it into the corner. Then have to move the bookshelf."

"O-K," Seamus looked at him in confusion.

Filch glared, "Well I don't have magic do I? I can't move any of it!"

"Oh, right, sorry, sir, I forgot," Seamus shrugged. "Why do you want to move the chair?"

"Light's better in the corner by the fireplace."

"Oh," Seamus nodded, "For reading of course." He pulled his wand and looked at it, "Actually there might be an easier way. Hizzy? Can you come here for a moment?"

Hizzy the Elf popped into the room, "Yes Mr. Finnegan?"

"Mr. Filch needs some furniture moved around. Could we get some help from anyone not busy?"

"Of course," Hizzy bowed and apparated away. Immediately six elves returned in his place. At Seamus's direction, they moved the bookshelf out of the corner and slid the chair in.

"My Dad has one like this, swears by it, sits in it every night," Seamus said as the Elves placed the small table next to the chair. "Sorry I don't know your names Elves. But could you find an unused lamp for the table? One Mr. Filch can read by?" One Elf disappeared and came back with an ornate bronze lamp that once lit, case a bright warm glow through the entire room.

Filch stood smiling at his new reading corner. "Thank you Finnegan."

"Yes, sir. I just finished a book you might enjoy," Seamus said. He turned to an Elf and whispered into his ear. The Elf disappeared and returned instantly with a book in hand. Seamus took it, "Thank you. Mr. Filch, this is a book about kids who misbehave and get punished for it. It's also about a boy who starts out with nothing but… well I'll let you read." He laid Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl on the table. "Was there anything else, Mr. Filch?"

"No," Filch waved him away.

Seamus ran out. It was the shortest, easiest detention in the history of Hogwarts. He may even be able to slip into the back of the meditation class.

X * x * X

The students filed out of the meditation room quietly an hour later, processing all of the new information. Harry, Hermione, and Draco remained and joined Snape in the front of the room.

"So how does this block work?" Draco asked.

Snape sighed and waved his wand, two thin sheets of metal appeared and slid into the side of the vial that still floated in the front of the room, one just under the yellow layer, the other midway down the green. "You are only able to access the magic above the barrier. The rest is blocked and inaccessible. The higher one is where your block is Harry, Draco, the lower one is Maya's."

"Why's she got more?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I didn't set the block," Snape replied. "But I would assume that the person who did suffers from the delusion that Witches are inherently weaker than Wizards. Or that Muggleborns are not as strong as Pure-Bloods."

"Idiot," Draco rolled his eyes.

"But… I was able to produce a Patronus," Harry said, "If that is the purple layer…"

"Because," Snape waved his wand, "You two boys have this concentration of magic," the sparkles in the liquid increased, concentrating to the point that one was barely distinctive from the next. "Higher than Dumbledore. Most likely higher than any wizard who ever walked the Earth. Luna's and Neville's are only slightly less dense. If it was just you four, I would assume it had to do with having been sent back through time. But with Draco's as well…"

"Unc… Professor Snape," Draco said, "What about Maya's concentration? Where's hers on the scale?"

Snape flicked his wrist. The liquid in the container grew brighter. Brighter than the sun. As they all shielded their eyes, he silently vanished the image. "Maya's is off the scale."

X * x * X

Hermione was quiet and excused herself early to go to bed. After several hours of tossing and turning, Harry pulled out his pocket watch. He cast a silencing charm on his bed curtains then spoke, "Changing Fate. Maya? You awake?"

After a pause, she replied, "Yes. I'm fine Harry. Just…."

"Finding out that you are the most powerful witch on the planet is a bit scary," Harry replied. "I understand. Believe me. Remember how shook I was after finding out about the prophecy?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'll be alright Harry. We can't do anything about the blocks right now. We've got to focus on what's coming."

There was another long pause, then Draco asked, "What prophecy?"

"Hey, private conversation with my wife here," Harry admonished.

"You're on a five way radio," Neville spoke.

"Go to sleep everyone. We actually have class in the morning," Luna reminded. "Good night."

"Good night."


	40. 39 Goblet of Fire

**Came out of the Darkness 39 – Goblet of Fire**

**Characters and World created by J.K. Rowling. Following an AU path parallel to hers and the movie version - I said I'd post tonight and it's 2337 hours, just under the wire**

"**And that's when she put her book down. And looked at me. And said it: "Life isn't fair, Bill. We tell our children that it is, but it's a terrible thing to do. It's not only a lie, it's a cruel lie. Life is not fair, and it never has been, and it's never going to be." – William Goldman (author of The Princess Bride)  
**

The first weeks passed quickly.

Classes began the following morning. Crouch apparently suffered no ill effects from his time locked in the Potions Storage room, and as Professor Moody, demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses in their first class. Neville handled it better, though he glowered at the man partially responsible for his parents' current condition. Because he left the classroom calmly, there was no reason for 'Moody' to take him back in for tea. It didn't matter, really, as Neville already knew the need for Gillyweed and in fact had cultivated a large supply in the Longbottom Greenhouses and transferred the batch successfully to the Black Lake shoreline.

Harry had managed to convince Professors McGonagall and Babbling to let him drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes with Hermione. Thanks to having studied with her all of the previous year, Harry was able to prove he was ready and able to slip into the class easily.

And there was the added bonus of having Ron pout over not having been informed or invited to transfer with him. Though it didn't deter him long in what seemed to be the intent to be Harry's best friend. He was always with them, talking about their 'adventure' at the end of third year. Harry let him hang around, knowing full well it would end when his name flew out of the Goblet.

Harry kept in touch with Grimmauld Place through Rosey's pocket watch as promised. Remus was supportive; Alastor Moody was in full research mode and rarely communicated back. Sirius was still unconvinced of their time travel claims, but at least he was less snarky about it. Snape and Remus kept reminding him that Sirius had spent a long time in hell. It wasn't likely for him to snap out of it immediately. But Harry hoped that time in Grimmauld Place (which was now spotless and free of all infestations thanks to the House Elves) with Remus would help him heal.

One day after double potions, Snape kept Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco after class. He waited until the door closed behind the last student. "I have something for you boys. Something I want you to wear," he sat four boxes on the desk. "This one is for Luna, Neville if you will pass it on?" Harry took the box with his name on it as Draco and Neville did the same. They opened them to see masculine almost military style watches. "Draco, I noticed that you are not wearing one any longer, neither are you, Neville. Harry, you wear one that has been broken since your first year."

"It's been broken a lot longer than that," Harry yanked it off and replaced it with the new one, black and gray Velcro band, black face with silver numbers, with a small compass and moon phase dial. "It's just habit to wear it. Thanks."

"And the one I had used to belong to my Grandfather Abraxas," Draco explained, "I didn't want it anymore."

"Mine got full of water while I was cultivating Gillyweed this summer," Neville said. "Wow, Luna's is beautiful," he showed off the black leather band with delicate gold face with an engraved crescent moon and a single five point star.

"And they are all water and potion proof," Severus said.

"Like mine," Hermione said showing her wrist and Lily's watch.

Severus smiled slightly at the sight, "Exactly like yours. Like Lily's." He took a deep breath, "Among the charms is a very powerful one. If any of you are hurt, or in peril…. If your adrenaline rises too high, if your magic drains too quickly, or if you begin to bleed heavily, I will be notified." He slid up the sleeve on his left arm. Just above the watch from Lucius sat five bracelets. Thin black chords each with a small charm. One silver lily, one silver dragon, one gold lion, one gold moon, and one bronze eagle. Side by side on his wrist. "It's how I knew…. how I knew Lily needed help that Halloween night."

Harry stared at him, "Thank you sir." Then he remembered, "The watch was examined by the Gringotts Goblins, Griphook never said anything about the spell."

Snape shrugged, "It's not considered Dark Magic. Most parents cast a similar one to something their child wears or carries everywhere. I'm sure they understood the intent behind it. Once I realized Maya was wearing the watch, I started wearing the bracelet again."

Hermione reached over and touched his arm, "Thank you sir."

He nodded.

A day later, Luna came up to him after her class dismissed, she showed him the watch on her wrist, then pulled on his arm until he bent over. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you!" before skipping out after her classmates.

X * x * X

Mid-September, Dumbledore announced that the Governors had overrode his punishment to ban trips to Hogsmeade as it would 'adversely affect the businesses of the village who depend on the students' patronage'. He obviously wasn't happy about it, but the entire matter dropped. Because of the tournament, the first weekend was at the end of September. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville took Luna on her first trip (this time) to the Village, much to her delight. It was fun, but exhausting as she wanted to see everything for the first time. Again.

But as September waned and October began, the quintet became more and more tense. Harry was short tempered with everyone and earned several detentions for his impertinence. McGonagall called Hermione to the carpet twice for her snippy attitude. Neville and Draco spent two separate nights polishing trophies after getting into trouble together. And sweet Luna earned more lines in a month than she had in the previous two years.

The only professor not complaining about the quintet was Snape, who was quiet and kept to himself. He even went so far as to give them the way to circumvent the gym alarm (touch the Golden Snitch in portrait of the First Quidditch Cup and drag it across the canvas) so that they could come down and beat the shit out of things without waking him up.

But there were positive changes. The first ones weren't even directly from them. The first day of classes, a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect approached the Head Table during supper with a copy of the Hogwarts rules of conduct. She advised everyone at the meal that though it was *tradition* for the students to sit with their Houses for every meal, it wasn't actually *required*. She requested to be able to sit with her Gryffindor boyfriend. The next morning, McGonagall announced that the students must sit with their assigned House during the dinner meal and for any special occasions. But during regular breakfasts and lunches, they could sit wherever they wanted. The entire student body collectively cheered and applauded and immediately began switching seats. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco claimed the far end of the Gryffindor table as their spot. Of course, Ron crashed the party right away, but so did many others on a rotating basis depending on the topic of conversation.

And Filch. Instead of wandering the corridors at night looking for people to punish, he was sitting in his comfy new chair, wrapped in a quilt (now charmed to radiate heat by Luna in her first ever detention with him) with a book from the Muggle Library. It had never occurred to him that he was allowed access to those books until Seamus loaned him one. When he'd returned it, Hogwarts Librarian Madam Pince suggested he read another by the same author and helped him find it. He finished Dahl's works and was evidently starting with 'A' authors and working his way through. He was still strict, but seemed less grumpy.

Quidditch practice for the first few weeks became Quidditch lessons under Professor Hooch's supervision as the four House teams taught the younger kids. Cedric, a natural leader, took charge. Hooch set up a makeshift pitch in the open space alongside of the Lake (though it meant losing a few Bludgers in the water, fortunately the squid seemed to enjoy tossing most of them back).

But all too soon Harry knew everything would change. Because all too soon the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive. Classes ended early on October 30th and they were sent outside. The quintet was genuinely surprised to see all of the Governors of Hogwarts gathered. "This is new," Neville whispered.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked over to greet them. "Hello," Lucius said as Narcissa gathered Draco into a hug. All around, parents and Magical Guardians were embracing their children and wards. "The Governors have decided that we should be here to greet our visitors. We will be remaining overnight for the selection tomorrow night. And will be here for each Task of the Tournament."

Narcissa pulled Hermione and Luna to her side and gave each a warm squeeze, "Well it is a once in a generation event."

There were many Governors that Harry didn't know. Aggie, though involved with many events, was not invited to this one. But Amos and Beth Diggory were there. As were Gabriel Rosier and his wife, with pictures of the new grandbaby, "Little Gabe!" he showed off the image of a chubby little baby, bald as a billiard ball, who stared wide eyed at the camera then broke into a sly little grin.

Dumbledore walked by everyone without greeting a single person. "May I have your attention please? Our guests will be arriving any minute and we will be moving into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast."

They watched the Beauxbatons carriage arrive drawn by a dozen winged horses that nearly ran Hagrid down. And the Durmstrang ship rise up through the Black Lake. Then they moved to the Great Hall to wait for the students. The Governors mixed in with their children (or in the Rosiers' case with their former house.)

Watching objectively (and with the eye of a man in love and slightly less influenced by the backside of a pretty yet strange girl) it was hard to say which entrance was more impressive.

The beautiful women of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic danced in, in their pretty blue uniforms, with a release of pretty blue butterflies, followed by the amazingly tall Madam Olympe Maxime.

And the visceral display of strength and power of the young men of Durmstrang, with the release of a fiery dragon, followed by Igor Karkaroff, and of course, Viktor Krum.

Then the Hogwarts students, whose 'presentation' involved standing in place and singing the school song. (Even third year's First Night had been better with Professor Flitwick directing the choir.)

The visitors mixed in with Hogwarts students for the Welcoming Feast, the pale blue and blood red uniforms standing out against the sea of black robes.

The Goblet of Fire was presented with all the pomp and circumstance required of such a powerful Magical Object.

Harry was tired that morning, having been up most of the night. He was tempted to sneak down under the Invisibility Cloak to watch the Goblet, but knew that Crouch using Moody's Magical Eye would be able to see through it. But knowing that the Death Eater was in the Castle, sneaking down to Confound the Goblet and put Harry's name in to set his Lord's plan in motion was enough to keep him wide awake until very early Halloween morning.

Halloween. Thirteen years since the worst night of his life.

So the next day was spent milling around the Goblet of Fire. Watching students toss their names in. Dumbledore had it surrounded by an Age Line. A weak defense all things considered. Though it did keep out Fred and George, knocking them back and cursing them with long white beards. Harry was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Draco with Hermione sitting in front of them with a book on her lap (though she hadn't turned the page in an hour) when the Durmstrang group walked up one by one to drop their names. And he saw Krum glance over, see Hermione, and stare as he released the paper.

"He was asking me about her last night at the feast," Draco whispered as the group left the Hall.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and moved his knight. "He was like this the first time, hanging around the library a lot."

"Well," Draco shrugged, "Call her your wife a few times in front of him, that'll get the message across."

Harry sighed, "Yeah. Unless they already know how close we are. I thought that might be the point last time." He glanced up. "You know that Karkaroff was a Death Eater, right?"

Draco blinked, "No. Father doesn't like to talk about it. And he never names names, though I know some. Nott. Crabbe and Goyle. Dolotov. So he…" he stopped, looking down at Maya.

"He was trying to use me to get to Harry. Karkaroff knows something is coming and wanted to have leverage," Hermione said, finally turning a page. "I know what I look like, guys. I'm not the type to attract the attention of a famous guy."

Draco slid down behind her to give her a hug, "Are you kidding? You are beautiful. I can't imagine you were any less so last time."

"Hands off my wife," Harry reprimanded, "And check."

Draco glanced back and shrugged. He moved his queen, "Checkmate. You fall for that every single time Harry." He looked up again, "Oh mama, mama buy me one of them," he moaned as the Beauxbatons girls fluttered by.

Hermione shoved him with a laugh, "You are such a boy!"

Draco fell over laughing, "As opposed to what? A boggart?"

Ron climbed up to them, "What's going on? You see those girls? They don't make girls like that around here!"

X * x * X

Harry was sitting tensely along the bleachers set up along the Great Hall. They were once again separated by House, so while Hermione and Neville (and Ron) were with him, Luna and Draco were with their Claws and Snakes. The Governors were all sitting along an extra table on the raised platform with the Head tables.

Hermione took his hand as the Goblet's fire turned red and spit out the first name "The champion for Durmstrang will be… Viktor Krum," Dumbledore reported. He waited for the deep cheers of congratulations faded and Krum marched up to the side door. Then "Fleur Delacour" was announced. Her fellow students clapped politely but were obviously upset and disappointed. The Goblet tossed out the third, and assumed to be last name, "Cedric Diggory".

Amos Diggory left the Governors table to meet his son halfway (to Cedric's apparent embarrassment) but Beth looked on in dismay. Cedric urged his father back to the table and disappeared out the door. Amos sat down and patted Beth's hand, whispering, "He'll be fine. Be proud!" Harry thought he said. He was too far to hear, but the mouth movements seemed to….

Dumbledore was talking again. But Harry's eyes went to Snape who was advancing toward the still active Goblet. Harry stopped breathing.

The Goblet spit out the fourth piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it automatically. "Harry Potter." There was a murmur through the crowd. Harry couldn't look away from the piece of paper that directed his destiny. Then Dumbledore bellowed, "_**HARRY POTTER**_!"

Harry had seen the headmaster upset. He'd even seen him pissed. But he'd never seen him in a full blown, out of control, unchecked rage. It was terrifying and he was frozen in place.

Then Hermione was urging him to get up, pushing him to descend the steps, even as a tear slipped down her cheek. Harry glanced over. Draco was staring at him in shock. Then back. Ron was glaring at him in anger.

Harry was shaking internally as he approached the furious Dumbledore. He barely glanced at him before moving passed to approach Snape. At the Head Table he could see McGonagall staring in shock, and Hagrid shaking his head muttering, "No. No. No." But as he grew level with Snape, his gaze found Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy amongst the Governors. Narcissa had her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Worry and distress flowed from her face.

But Lucius was livid. His hands were clenched into fists on his cane. His eyes. Those piercing silvery blue eyes cut through him. Harry froze mid step.

A hand grabbed him by the collar of his robes and marched him out of the Great Hall. Snape hissed into his ear, "Is this new?"

Harry could only shake his head as they reached the room where the other three champions waited.

They were barely inside when Dumbledore slammed in, grabbing Harry from Severus and lifting him off of the ground, "Did you put your name in?"

"No sir," Harry managed.

"Did you have someone else do it? Someone older?"

"No sir," Harry found himself, found his anger again and tapped into it. He grasped the headmaster's hands and yanked them free, dropping to his feet. "Why would I do that? Why would I try to enter a competition that I am obviously not prepared for?" he screamed. "Don't I have enough on me as it is?"

Madam Maxime ducked to enter the room and went to her charge, while Karkaroff dodged 'Moody's' eye to join Krum. McGonagall entered followed by Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, and Gabriel Rosier. Last to enter was Barty Crouch, Sr.

Harry kept close to Snape as the adults argued his fate. Crouch was firm that the contract was binding.

"Even if I didn't volunteer for this?!" Harry snapped. Lucius slipped behind him subtly and gripped his shoulder.

"Perhaps the Age Line was… insufficient," Rosier remarked.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No shit." Lucius grasp tightened. "Sorry, sirs. But really? Most of the students in Hogwarts can direct a paper airplane into a target. And we've been playing color wars, which means all of us can hit a moving target with a potion filled balloon. A crumpled up piece of paper into a cup would be easy. We've got Quidditch players who can sink a Quaffle from half a pitch away, or nail someone with a Bludger. Besides the fact that one seventeen year old could have dropped the names of everyone at school into the Goblet."

Crouch Sr. glowered at him, "You seem to have given this a great deal of thought Mr. Potter."

"Actually everyone has," Cedric spoke up from next to his father. "It's been the sole topic of conversation since yesterday. But no one has admitted to trying any of the ideas."

"But somehow someone Confounded the Goblet into thinking there were four schools in the competition," 'Moody' said. "No child has that kind of knowledge or power. It would take the work of a very great wizard."

The arguing continued but Crouch wouldn't be swayed. The other three champions were led out by their headmasters (Cedric by his father). Then Lucius took Harry out of the room, leaving Dumbledore with Snape, McGonagall, and 'Moody'.

Once out into the empty corridor, Lucius forced Harry to turn and face him. He gripped his chin and lifted it, "Did you put your name in?"

"No, sir," Harry said. "I promised you that I wouldn't and I keep my promises."

Lucius glanced at the closed door, "Is this new?"

"No sir," Harry repeated, "It's one of the things we had to let play out."

Lucius ran a hand over his face, "Damn." As his sleeve pulled back, Harry saw that he wore bracelets similar to Snape's on his left wrist. Four of them. A silver dragon. A silver heart. A silver cauldron. And a silver bird of some sort. Lucius saw him looking and drew his sleeve down.

They walked out into the now almost empty Great Hall. The only people left were Narcissa and the Rosiers. Narcissa immediately embraced Harry to her. It was all he could do to hold it together. "Draco had to go to his dorm. Hermione is waiting for you in your Quiet Room." She rubbed his back and sent him on his way.

As he left he heard Gabriel Rosier say, "So which one of us is going to go tell Aggie?"

"I'll give you a hundred thousand galleons if you do it," Lucius replied.

X * x * X

Actually Hermione wasn't alone in the Quiet Room. Harry had come in through the secret access to avoid the Common Room. As he passed the tapestry, he heard the wild party going on and knew he'd made the right choice. Down in their room, waited Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco. Seeing them all waiting, broke through what little control he had left. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in Hermione's lap. Hands rubbed his back, caressed his hair. No one spoke as he wept bitter angry tears.

X * x * X

After the clock struck midnight, Harry, Luna, and Draco slipped out of the tower huddled under the Invisibility Cloak. They dropped Luna off at Ravenclaw tower then made their way down to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry and Draco parted ways at the gym, leaving Draco to sneak the rest of the way by himself. Harry went into the gym without deactivating the alarm.

Sure enough, Snape arrive just moments later. "Harry?"

"So did Dumbledore decide to let me dangle like a worm on a hook?" Harry punched the bag hard.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "He has no idea who is behind this. He's asked his good friend Moody to mentor you."

Harry turned to face him, eyes still red, cheeks inflamed, "I so wanted to tell you. I really did. But I thought you might try to stop it. Crouch is going to send me to Riddle using the third task. After that he will be corporeal again. Then we can kill him for good."

"Harry," Snape reached for him.

"Don't. I'm barely keeping it together as it is," Harry stepped out of reach. "First task is to get an egg away from a nesting female dragon."

"Son of a bitch," Snape swore.

Harry smiled without humor and showed his wrist holster, "Hungarian Horntail. Second task is something I love being taken to the bottom of the Black Lake. Third is the maze being grown in the Quidditch pitch."

"What are your plans?"

"Same as last time. Summoning my Firebolt to outfly the dragon. Gillyweed for the Lake. Though I won't have to steal it from you this time, Neville has cultivated a good batch of it. And the maze, keep my wits about me, survive through to the end and try to stay alive through what comes next." Harry felt the emotion well up again. "You have to promise me something. If… if this goes badly. If we've changed something that ripples into this and I… don't survive it. You have to take care of her. You have to get her away from here safely. Find someone to… care about her. To love her and live for her. Maybe Fate will still send her James." His voice broke.

"James?"

"My son. Our son. Last time. In the end. Maya was pregnant. Not very far. But she knew it would be a boy. We were going to name him James." Harry was crying again. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Severus caught him close to his chest, "I know. So am I, Harry. So am I."

They stood together for a long moment, then Harry pulled back and wiped his face. "Ugh. My head hurts." Snape pulled out a potion and handed it to him. Harry downed it quickly. "I need to get back to my room, before some professor catches me out of bounds and gives me detention." He managed a small smile.

"Take this with you," Snape handed over another potion. "Swallow it when you get into bed, it'll help you sleep. You come to me," Snape cupped his face. "You need anything you come to me. We'll figure out how to keep Crouch Jr. in line."

Harry nodded and pulled the Cloak back over his head. "Oh, forgot…." A disembodied hand appeared. "Moody, the real one,"

"Alastor," Snape said.

"Yeah, him, sent Rosey back with this. Seems the whole walkie talkie in a watchie idea has been around awhile. Moo… Alastor charmed this one to line up to ours. Runs on the same frequency I guess. Anyway it's yours." He dropped the watch into Snape's hands. "I think it was my dad's. If that's a problem we could switch…"

"No, it's not a problem," Snape cradled the elegant heavy gold watch in his hand to examine the detailed design engraved in the face. A stag, tall, strong, standing over a proud doe.

Harry was slipping out the door when Snape hauled off and punched the bag so hard the rope snapped and the bag hit the wall.

Back in the dorm room, it was obvious that his roommates were still awake.

Ron yanked back the curtains on his bed and began to berate Harry over not letting the others in on the secret of getting over the age line. On and on in anger.

Harry ignored him, flopped down on his bed fully clothed and downed the potion from Snape.

Neville and Seamus got up when the glass vial hit the floor. Seamus picked it up and sat it on the table. Neville slipped off Harry's shoes and covered him with a blanket.

Ron was grumbling about attention seekers and glory hounds.

No one paid him any attention.

X * x * X

The next morning, Harry waited outside of the Hufflepuff dorms. Emerging students glared and snarled comments as they passed. Then Cedric appeared.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked shortly.

Harry took a deep breath, "I need a favor. I need you to teach me how to do something."

"What?"

X * x * X

Harry strode into the Great Hall. Breakfast had begun and the place was full. All of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons populations were in attendance.

Harry went straight up through the center walkway with Cedric and Draco on his heels, Neville, Luna, and Hermione followed. As the wedge moved through the hall, conversations stilled, then became murmurs and grumbles.

Harry walked to stand in front of the head tables, then turned to face the assembled. "Excuse me?" The noise level didn't decrease in the slightest.

Cedric put two fingers into his mouth and whistled shrilly, "HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The silence that fell was abrupt and total. "All yours."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Should've had you teach me that too." He took a deep breath and pulled his wand pointing it skyward. "I, Harry Potter, do solemnly swear upon my Magic that I did NOT enter this Tournament. I did NOT ask another student to enter my name. I did NOT enter of my own free will but am required to compete anyway." He had to word this oath very carefully, after all he did know who entered his name and why. "Oh yeah, Cedric Diggory is the true Hogwarts' Champion in the *TRI-WIZARD* Tournament." He glanced over to Maya, smiled and thought of what made his heart sing, then cast, "EXPECT PATRONUM!"

The large corporeal Eagle Patronus flew out from the tip of his wand, circled the Great Hall twice against the blue, cloudless sky of the ceiling, then vanished with a poof.

"Any other questions?" Draco snarled. "No? Good." He turned with a smile, "I'm hungry, you guys hungry?"

Cedric shrugged, "I could eat." Then he led the way over to the quintet's corner of Gryffindor's table and sat down as conversation resumed in the Hall. Many people kept glancing over, but everyone left them to their meal. Everyone of course except…

"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Look mate, I'm sorry." But there was something in his eyes. A smoldering jealousy, bubbling resentment, the seed had been sown and was well fed and flourishing. Those eyes flicked to Maya with the first twinge of adolescent desire mixed with bitterness. "I get what the oath means. If you'd lied, you'd lose it all, right?"

"Right," Cedric answered. Ron frowned at Cedric then turned back to Harry with a face wiped clear of all emotion.

Harry saw it all. "Look *mate* apologizing without meaning behind it is a worthless waste of breath. You're not sorry. You're just pissed that you were wrong. Do you mind? We're about to eat and frankly consuming a meal in your company is enough to kill all of our appetites. I've said they need to teach us Lords what is to be expected when we are in Gatherings and things. They also need to teach common courtesy, respect, and table manners. Though I will admit that my first trip to Dionysus Restaurant was my first introduction to multiple silverware options, but Lord Malfoy said I learned it quickly. I at least had enough sense to not shovel the food in like it was about to be yanked away."

Ron scowled and turned to stomp over to where Dean and Seamus sat with a group of Durmstrang boys mixed in with Hogwarts older boys. He squeezed in on the end to eat his fill in silence. The other boys were finishing up their meal and planning to start a 'color war' as Durmstrang students seemed very enthusiastic. They left the table, anxious to begin picking teams and preparing balloons. Flitwick went chasing after them as fast as his little legs could carry him. "I'm coming boys, don't start without me! I have an idea for the balloons. Any of you ever used a slingshot?"

Ron looked after them, then back at the bounty before him. The choice was easy.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Harry," Cedric said. "I can't believe they're making you compete even though you didn't enter. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Cedric," Harry reminded him. "Never has been, never will be. We've just got to play the hand we're dealt and learn when to duck and run. Glory fades. Money gets spent. The most important thing we can do in this tournament… is survive it."

Cedric thought for a moment, nodded, then reached his hand across the table holding a glass of pumpkin juice. "To surviving." The others lifted their glasses, "Surviving." Cedric's gaze went hard, "All of us. Together. Survival."

Six glasses clinked loudly.

Six.

And Fate smiled.

**Dedicated to the Real Life newborn little Gabe (coincidences are wild sometimes) who's first newborn picture showed an adorable little cherub who peeked sideways at the camera with his father's sly little grin on his face. His poor mother. I wonder if she really knows what she's in for.**


	41. 40 November

**Came out of the Darkness 40 - November**

**Characters and World created by J.K. Rowling. The actual quote (seen on t-shirts and bumper stickers) is "**_**God is coming and she is pissed**_**" but I altered it to fit below. **

Dragons. Seventeen year old students (and one fourteen year old) against dragons. That thought went through Harry's mind a hundred times between Halloween night and the first task on November 24th. His intent was to summon his Firebolt (a spell he'd had down pat since second year this time) and taunt the Horntail dragon into a chase. Hopefully with the same results. Thinking about it too much made his stomach roll over, so he focused on the day to day existence.

But now waiting in the Champions tent, it was much harder to think of anything but the upcoming task. Fleur was sitting off to one side wringing her hands in a slow delicate motion. Cedric and Krum were pacing back and forth, passing in the center of the tent. Harry was twitching with nerves but stayed by the edge of the tent where he expected Hermione to appear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, using the lessons learned from Hiroaki, Snape, and Madam Sinistra to calm his racing heart. He forced his thoughts to the last few weeks.

X * x * X

On November 1st, a color war was in full swing with the addition of the Durmstrang students (but not the Beauxbatons who stuck their noses in the air and walked away when invited). Then Seamus had run through a gauntlet of flying balloons to find Neville and Harry. "Nev," Seamus panted, "Your Gram is coming and she is pissed!"

Lady Aggie and the entire squadron of Hogwarts' Governors strode up from Hogsmeade Village. Passed the students, frozen in place, some with raised hands holding potion filled balloons. Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman stood with Dumbledore, though slightly behind him as they faced the seriously angry woman. "Is *THIS* why I was not included in the invitation for the Welcoming and Choosing?" The entire group went into the Governors' Meeting Room. Two hours later Harry was summoned there (thankfully on the winning team and not covered in brightly colored potion). Lady Aggie had been subdued as she told him that the Ministry's decision was final. They could appeal the decision but that it probably wouldn't do any good before the first task. He'd just hugged her and told her that he would be fine. He also asked if she would be coming to watch the tasks, which sent tears to her eyes. She'd left promising to return for the First task.

X * x * X

She arrived this morning along with the Governors and Ministry officials. Just in time to watch him face the…. he had to stop thinking about today.

X * x * X

One morning at breakfast, the buttons appeared amongst the Slytherins. It was a shock as Harry had always believed that Draco was behind them. And he thought they'd all moved beyond this. They all said '**Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion'**. Harry made the decision and walked over to a gathered group of Slytherins.

"Can I get one of those?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't," Cedric was right on his heels.

"Why not? It's true. You are the Champion of Hogwarts. We don't even know what school my name was entered under. So I want one!"

Millicent Bulstrode snickered, "Wanna see what else they do?" She pushed the button and it switched to read **'Potter Stinks!'**

Hermione walked up at that point, "Oh how clever," she said in a deadpan tone. "Quite ingenious. Were you able to spell both words yourself, or did you have help?"

Millicent blinked at her, "Huh?" Everyone else laughed heartily.

Meanwhile Harry took a different approach and ducked his head to sniff under his armpit. He looked to Draco and Neville, "You guys would tell me if I stunk, wouldn't you?"

Draco and Neville nodded, both were grinning. Cedric bent over and took a deep whiff of Harry's shoulder, "Nope. Smells fine to me. Smells like Maya's shampoo actually. What have you two been doing?" Harry shoved him, Cedric shoved back then danced away. Harry lunged at him, Cedric darted, and the chase was on. Neville and Draco followed laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes and went to eat with Luna. They ran out of the Great Hall passing Snape, who merely dodged one way then the other to avoid being run down then continued on in to breakfast.

Since the buttons didn't have the desired impact, they disappeared within a few days.

X * x * X

Ron had stomped over to where Hermione sat in the common room and started his 'tell Harry that this person told that person that someone else said' rubbish. This time Hermione told Harry that she responded to Ron as she'd always wished she had the first time, "I am not an owl Ronald!" He glowered at her, and she stared right back. It was only when he whirled to walk away that he realized that Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas were right behind him. He shoved between them just as Harry stepped through the portrait entrance. "Hagrid wants to see you," Ron snapped as he stormed out of the room.

So Harry slipped out that night, under his Cloak to meet Hagrid and see the dragons. Even feeling the same sense of terror, he was able to appreciate the work the handlers did. He saw Charlie again as he and the others managed to get the four dragons under control. He'd fled back to the castle, leaving Hagrid on his date with Madam Maxime.

But on the way back to the castle he learned that though the Castle was randomly blocking Crouch from using Moody's Magical Eye to look through walls; he was still able to see through Invisibility Cloaks.

"Come with me Potter," he'd ordered. Harry followed reluctantly but courageously. In his office, Crouch sat down heavily and stretched out Moody's artificial leg with a heavy sigh. "So Potter. Been to see the dragons tonight?"

Harry nodded silently. He remembered this conversation. At least this time no one had been turned into a ferret.

"So what are your plans?"

"Uhm," Harry replied. "I…"

Crouch leaned forward and said, "_Listen to me, Potter. Your pal Diggory? By your age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour is as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, Potter, what are you strengths?"_

It took Harry a minute to remember what he'd said, "_I can fly, I mean I'm a fair flyer..._ "

Crouch nodded, "_Better than fair the way I heard it._ And no, you're not supposed to enter the ring with a broom, but you will have your wand." (italicized lines from IMDB movie quotes)

Harry was able to escape from the man at that point. He managed to smile at the Death Eater before yanking the Cloak back over his head and running the rest of the way to the tower. The following day he caught up with Cedric and informed him about the surprise for the first task. Cedric was not as suspicious this time thanks to their growing friendship. But he was also more concerned, not just for himself, but for Harry.

X * x * X

During the 'Wand Weighing Ceremony' with Mr. Ollivander (he'd remembered to polish his wand this time) Harry had strongly resisted every attempt by Rita Skeeter to get him alone for an interview. But it didn't stop her from publishing a stack of lies. Hermione confirmed that the article was more or less the same as it had been the last time. At least she was consistent.

"Luna," Harry had said over lunch, "Would your father be willing to come here? Sometime this week?"

She'd smiled broadly, "Of course… or I can do the interview and owl it to him."

And with that _The Quibbler_ became the go to source for all true things Harry Potter. The publication's distribution increased so much so quickly that Xeno was forced to triple his staff size overnight.

X * x * X

_The Quibbler_ was also the first to report that Sirius Black's trial date had finally been set. Alastor had answered the watch call one night when Harry checked in.

"Just got the word," Moody said in his gruff voice. "Madam Bones just walked out the door. Black's trial is January 2nd."

"Are you alright? You weren't seen were you?"

"No. Got my Invisibility Cloak. Sat right in the same room, listening. Sirius is writing out his formal statement. Got his lawyer coming tomorrow."

"January? Why so long?"

"Ministry claims it has a lot going on with investigating the incident at the World Cup. Dragon shit. They're trying to cover their asses for letting an innocent man rot in Azkaban for over a decade. You, Hermione, and the Weasley boy will all have to testify under Oath, possibly under Veritaserum about seeing Pettigrew transform. Can't wait to see those Wizengamot bastards squirm."

"That'll be fine. Wait… what? You'll see it?"

"I'm going," Alastor said. "You might need me there. Under my Cloak of course."

"But Crouch Jr. can see through the cloak. He could see through mine!"

"So? What's he going to do? Rip it off and declare me an imposter? They'll lock the two of us in a cage until the Polyjuice wears off. Almost wish that would happen. Can you imagine the look on Barty Sr.'s face if he came face to face with Bartemius Jr. in the middle of the Wizengamot?"

"Sir… Alastor… Crouch Jr. can't know that you've escaped. Not yet." Harry took a deep breath. "He's going to turn the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey. I'll be sent to face Riddle. If I don't he won't become corporeal. Or he'll do it sometime later. We want to let this play out so we can control it somewhat."

Alastor sighed heavily, "So I can't go. It's alright Harry. It's just…."

"I know. It's just you're locked in a cell there as sure as if you were still in that trunk. I'm sorry. But hey, the confrontation thing is a good idea. But if it happened in the Wizengamot, they'd just cover it up like they do everything else. What if it happens right after the Third Task? Right there in the middle of the pitch in front of the Governors, the Press, and everyone."

"You are brilliant!"

"Nope just had a good idea. It was bound to happen sooner or later with all the time I spend with Hermione."

Alastor was silent for a moment, "Albus still doesn't know. That I've been replaced."

"He wouldn't exactly say anything to me, but no, I don't think so, sir."

"Is that Harry?" Remus' voice interrupted. "Hey there. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Harry said. "Look I'm not sure what your plans are for the trial, but I'll get Neville and Luna to start working on it from our end. They found a lot of stuff last year when the Governors wanted to execute Buckbeak. And if you want to talk to the press, contact Xeno Lovegood at _the Quibbler_. I've signed an exclusive contract with them. The _Prophet_ has been nothing but lies and Ministry propaganda so…."

"Good idea," Remus said.

"What do you know," he could hear the grin in Alastor's voice, "Two in one night. You're on a roll!"

And with that one good idea, Xeno had to transfer his business into a larger space, purchase more printing equipment, and hire more people.

X * x * X

Harry was snapped back to the present by Hermione's whisper, "Harry? You there?"

"Yeah," he replied. He reached up and touched the canvas that separated them. Without a word, she ripped the tent flap aside and leapt into his arms with a cry. They were startled by a flashbulb going off courtesy of Rita Skeeter's cameraman.

Snape walked in with Karkaroff, Maxime, 'Moody', Crouch Sr., Bagman, Amos Diggory, and Dumbledore. Karkaroff and Maxime both went to their champions. As Crouch Jr. walked by his father with a fierce glare and headed towards Harry, Harry went to Snape's side.

"Dad," Cedric visibly relaxed.

Amos embraced his son and gave Harry a nod. "The Governors decided that since I would be attending, I should come in to see you. Your mother is in the stands with Lady Malfoy."

Dumbledore began to speak and noticed Hermione for the first time. "I want her here." Harry snapped, grasping her hand firmly.

"I will escort her out when the tent empties for the start of the task, Headmaster," Snape said. "If there are no objections."

"Of course not," Amos replied. "Harry Lady Aggie has joined Neville who is sitting with Luna and the other Ravenclaws. She sends her love and will speak to you after."

One by one they drew out their dragons. Fleur once again got the Welsh Green, Krum the Chinese Fireball, Cedric the Swedish Short-Snout, and of course Harry got the Hungarian Horntail. They were told to capture the golden egg, then the adults filed out one by one, leaving four very nervous teenagers.

"Give me your wand holster," Snape hissed into Harry's ear. "It will smell it."

"Oh, right," Harry nodded and tried to untie the holster from his wrist but his hands were shaking. Hermione caught his hands in hers and Snape untied the holster and slipped it into his pocket.

"Slow deep breaths," Snape commanded. "You know how this plays out remember? You will be fine."

Hermione gave him one last hug, smiled at Cedric, then let Snape guide her out. She managed to walk around the corner then she stopped, clutched her hands to her chest, and let out a sob. Snape slipped an arm around her back, "Hold it together Maya." She nodded and managed to quell the tears.

"You cannot imagine what it's like to go through this again," Hermione whispered.

"Try going through it not knowing what is coming," Snape retorted.

"A huge fucking dragon is coming, sir."

Snape snorted a laugh, "Language Miss Granger."

"Maya!" Draco approached, "Come on, they're starting."

"I have to join the other professors," Snape said with one final rub of Hermione's back. "Go along with Draco."

Draco led her up to the stands where all of the Slytherins sat.

Millicent waved her hand in front of her nose, "Whew, what is that stench? Oh just the mud…"

"Finish that word and I will break that fat nose of yours," Pansy snapped. "Come sit Maya."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered and sat down next to Pansy. Draco sat next to her on the end of the row.

Charlie Weasley and the other Dragon Keepers dragged out the Swedish Short Snout and her nest of eggs. The entire crowd gasped in shock. A few screamed. One woman fainted. Beth Diggory looked like she might follow her example. Narcissa Malfoy took her hand and whispered soothingly into her ear.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his. "Just hold on." And she did. As Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon, managing to grab the egg with only a few minor burns. As Fleur charmed the Welsh Green into a trance and Krum hit the Chinese Fireball between the eyes.

Then it was Harry's turn, and she simply stopped breathing. Until he froze, hidden from the fierce Hungarian Horntail behind a rock. She leapt to her feet and yelled, "HARRY USE YOUR WAND. DO IT NOW!"

Harry looked over to her and nodded, he ducked around the boulder, judged the distance to the dragon and cast the spell, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" A few dodges later and the broomstick appeared from the spot just outside of the arena where Neville had stashed it on his way in. Harry leapt on and began taunting the dragon into a chase. Sure enough the chain broke, again, and Harry, thinking shouldn't the keepers have used chains that were UNBREAKABLE, ducked and darted to evade the rampaging dragon. He was hit by the Horntail's horned tail, caught in the shoulder with a tearing of fabric and flesh. But there was no pain. Adrenaline, he realized. Which meant Snape's warning bracelet was probably throwing fits on his wrist. Should have taken off the watch. Harry flew up and over the stands, catching sight of Snape's and Malfoy's faces in the split second before he flew beyond the stadium. The Weasley twins cheered the dragon as its tail tore through the roof spilling debris all over the professors and Governors.

The dragon chased Harry around the Castle, damaging rooftops and walls as it roared and tried to kill this irritating little human that dared approach her nest. Harry was worried for the Castle that he now knew to be sentient. Of all things to forget to do, they'd forgotten to warn the Castle of the potential injury.

Back at the stands, Colin and Dennis Creevey had climbed up to the very top. Colin had his camera ready. Hermione sat with her eyes open, but unfocused. Isabel sat behind her, leaning forward with her hand on Hermione's back, rubbing gently. Draco grimaced as he lost all feeling in his fingers of the hand clutched in Hermione's grip, but he didn't move them. Then Hermione blinked and a smile crossed her face, she turned to look just as Dennis Creevey began to jump up and down. Colin managed to capture the instant Harry flew back over the stands to the cheers of the crowd.

Hermione sat silent, trying to level out her breathing and pounding heart, with Draco next to her. "Maya, love, you're breaking my hand."

"Oh, sorry," she relaxed her grasp.

Harry swooped down and snatched up the golden egg just as the Horntail burst over the stands, spewing fire as she went. Hermione turned instinctively and flicked out both hands. Instantly the children beneath the dragon's path were covered by a thin yet immensely strong protection barrier. The fire flowed over the top of the shield then dissipated. The shield dropped.

"What the…. who is doing that?" Crouch Sr. demanded.

Dumbledore lowered his hand and tucked his unused wand away. "All that matters is that the children are safe."

Harry had moved far away from the nest once he had the golden egg, so once she returned, the Horntail settled over her own eggs, curling her tail protectively. The Keepers raced in and cast multiple stunning spells. Harry strode across the open area, heading straight to the stands and Hermione. He was just beginning to feel the sting of his injured shoulder but it didn't matter. She was directly above him, so much higher than him. He sat the egg and his Firebolt down on the ground, took a few steps and leapt up to grasp the edge of the stand. One handed he pulled himself up and extended the other arm straight up. Hermione leaned over the edge of the safety rail, her arm extended down to him.

Their fingers touched.

And the crowd, which had grown quieter with his actions, went completely wild. Cheers, whistles, and stomping feet. Flashbulbs from every angle.

But all he saw was her face, her beautiful sweet face staring down at him. And through the chaos, her voice, clear as a bell in his ear, "I love you Harry."

X * x * X

He and Cedric watched Harry's scores together. It was Cedric who told him that he was tied with Krum for first place. "Never thought of my broom, Harry, that was brilliant."

"I'm surprised I didn't lose more points for destroying part of the Castle," Harry replied. "What did you do?"

"Transfigured a rock into a dog," Cedric shrugged. "Worked for a bit," he indicated the burn paste on his cheek, "But not as well as I'd hoped."

"Wow," Harry blinked with true admiration, "We're working on transfiguring one living thing into another, but a rock into a dog that actually acts like a dog? Cool!"

Cedric grinned with pride, "You'll learn. Give it time. Uh oh, looks like we are about to have company." Cedric's parents came in first. Harry watched with a twinge of jealousy as Beth and Amos embraced their son proudly. But then Aggie strode in and caught him close. The Malfoys entered with the other Governors to congratulate the champions. Narcissa also gave him a hug, then she pulled back to check the injury to his shoulder, before kissing his cheek. Lucius shook his hand with a nod.

Then Draco brought Hermione in and everything else just faded away. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She smoothed down his hair and kissed his cheek. "You were great," she whispered.

Ludo Bagman pulled the four champions aside and told them that their egg carried the clue to their next task which would not take place until February 24th. As he left along with the Governors, the children of Hogwarts descended upon them.

"Harry. Harry! And Cedric of course," Rita Skeeter scurried forward, "Can I have a word?"

"You can have two," Hermione snapped, "No comment."

"I wasn't talking to you, silly little girl," Skeeter scowled.

"No comment," Harry repeated.

"No comment," Cedric added.

Everyone erupted into laughter and shouts of "No comment!" Then they swept forward like a tide. Harry and Cedric were carried into the Great Hall on the shoulders of the other students. Seamus danced with Harry's egg over his head while Dean had his Firebolt. Cedric's egg was safely carried by a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The Elves had pushed the tables to the side and filled them with a variety of easy to eat foods like chunks of different cheeses, sandwiches, fruits, and sweets.

"Open her up Harry," Seamus urged handing the egg up to him. "Let's hear the clue."

"Hey, Champions are supposed to figure this out on their own," shouted a snooty Ravenclaw prefect.

"WE STAND TOGETHER!" Cedric roared, "Or we fall separately," he reached down and took the egg from his friend. "Harry on one. Three. Two. One."

Harry and Cedric pried open their eggs at the same time. Hermione cringed and Neville moved to cover Luna's ears with his hands. The familiar screeching wail filled the Hall and both Harry and Cedric were dropped from their classmates' shoulders as everyone ducked and blocked their ears. Harry managed to slam the egg closed a bare instant before Cedric.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron snarled in the sudden silence.

"Clue for the next task," Harry replied as he sat the egg down on a table carefully.

Ron walked over, "Harry I am really sorry." Everyone found somewhere else to look, to be, except for Draco. "What you want Malfoy?"

"To stand with my friend," Draco replied.

"Friend," Ron spit the word out.

"Yes, Ron," Harry said. "He's a friend. A real friend. One who didn't turn tail and run and the first obstacle."

Whatever Ron was about to say was covered by Dennis Creevey and three other first years suddenly turning into human sized canaries.

"Canary Creams!" Fred Weasley shouted. "Invented by my wonderfully handsome brother George and me! Seven sickles each! Don't worry they'll be set to right in a moment."

Sure enough with a burst of yellow feathers, all four little firsties were back to normal with the lesson learned to never, EVER, accept anything from the twins.

"That was so COOL!" Dennis squealed.

"Den, do it again so I can get a photo," Colin urged. Dennis ate another without hesitation. Colin snapped photos of his brother, before, during, and after the transformation.

"Hey," George said, "Can we buy the photo? It would make a perfect poster advertisement!"

"Sure!" Colin nodded.

Neville walked up, "I'm this young man's agent," he tugged at non-existent lapels, "Let's see if we can come to an agreement." Colin grinned up at him with wide eyed admiration.

Fred and George exchanged looks and nodded, "Come, let us negotiate. Can I offer you a jam tart?'

Neville snorted, "Yes because I was born YESTERDAY."

The four of them huddled in a corner and hammered out a fair payment for Colin's photos.

X * x * X

The following morning started very late. Breakfast was served at lunchtime as most everyone had slept late following the long-lasting celebration.

The professors had come in at one point and tried to send everyone to bed, but ended up mixing in with the children and talking about the task, explaining the spells used. Crouch Jr. (Moody) held court in the front of the Hall telling tales of ancient tournaments, their tasks, and the deaths that resulted. Snape returned Harry's wand holster then found himself locked into a discussion with the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and several students from his N.E.W.T. class over the not-so-very-practical use of potions as prank ingredients.

Harry ran into Dobby (who was just starting to work in the kitchens along with Winky) when Hizzy started sending Elves in to fetch sleepy firsties. Dobby told Harry that Winky was so sad that she spent all of her time drinking Butter Beer and crying. Then Draco had spotted him, "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Dobby is working for Hogwarts. Dobby is getting PAID for working." Dobby replied, received scowls from the other elves.

"Oh," Draco said softly. "You need to send word to your mother that you're alright. She's worried herself sick!"

Dobby hung his head, "Dobby misses Mother. And Lady Cissa." Then he walked over to where a little firstie Slytherin girl was curled on a bench next to Pansy and Isabel. He touched her arm and clicked his fingers to apparate her to her bed.

"He always wanted to be more than an Elf," Draco said. "Always talked about getting paid for work." He shook his head, "The other Elves started shunning him for it. Father had to keep him busy with other things. Then you tricked Father into freeing him with that sock. We've been so worried, but once he was free, we couldn't find him. His sister was my Nanny Elf. She still tries to mother me whenever I go home. At least I can finally tell her and their mother that he is alive and well."

"You could send a letter in the morning. We'll use Hedwig, she could use the exercise. Maya's the only one using her now."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Eventually they all wandered to their rooms. Happily exhausted and very well fed, Harry dropped into bed and was asleep instantly.

He awoke to the sun pouring through the window. He rose, stretching and testing his healed shoulder. Ron's bed was empty and looked like it hadn't been slept in. Harry couldn't remember seeing him after their confrontation but had assumed he was just wandering the very crowded room. He knew he'd made an enemy in the teen. And he knew he'd have to be cautious as this was a new turn of events. But for now, he was hungry and missing Maya so he went to shower and dress.

He found her down in the Common Room in deep conversation with Hizzy. "Oh no. Not spew."

She scowled at him, "It wasn't spew it was S.P.E.W. And no. I was asking if Dobby could visit his mother if the Malfoys allowed it. And we got into a discussion of protocol and ownership traditions, which we really should have learned a long time ago. When we go to Hogsmeade, we need to buy a large bolt of fabric for our Elves to design their uniforms."

"Lady Maya," Hizzy said. "Lord and Lady Potter should *design* the uniforms that the Elves will wear proudly."

"No," Maya replied. "You said that Elsie likes to create clothing for children. I'm sure she can modify something to fit the Elves."

"Elsie?" Harry asked.

"Hizzy's wife," she reminded. "Hizzy please *ask* her if she will be willing to design and sew the uniforms. But they won't be able to wear them quite yet."

Hizzy smiled, "But Hizzy and Elves will know the truth. Will be having the uniforms. And will always carry the gifts from Great Lord Harry and Sweet Lady Maya." He ducked his head sheepishly, "Girls Elves be asking if you ever have any more ribbons. Hizzy is telling them it is not polite to ask. But Girls like pretty ribbons."

Maya smiled, "I'll be sure to stock up and have them ready. Not that they would ask."

Harry felt in balance. He had enemies but he also had great friends. Ron would be an irritant but he wasn't the brains of the Weasley Family and he had burned too many bridges to have a substantial support system outside of his family. The twins were an unknown so far. Ginny had been staying away from them, making her own friends. But he had Maya. And Neville and Luna… and Draco! A friendship that had started before either of them could talk, lost for so long, was re-establishing itself into an amazing connection. Crabbe and Goyle hated him, but without the leadership of Draco were very insignificant. So life was in balance.

Until Fate threw the next curve in the path.

**Sorry for the delay – relatively short I know, even though I was releasing chapters every few days – but weeks like this make me question why I chose this line of work. Stupidity is my job security but it can be frustrating. As one who stand post behind the men and women who stand on the thin blue line all I ever want is my guys to come home safe and well. Lately, we've gotten notices nearly every week about someone who didn't make it home. Please keep that in mind next time you deal with someone in a uniform. And please keep your common sense with you at all times.**

**On the bright side I got to meet little Gabe. Am not convinced that mommy knew that daddy was bringing him into the office at only 10 days old, but it helped us survive a lousy Friday after a horrible Thursday. Photos aren't mine to post but I will say he's got the longest, thickest hair I've ever seen on a baby. **


	42. 41 Minor Bump on the Road

**And I've now been accused of plagiarism thanks to Harry's oath in CH39. ****I had not read the other person's work**** (bualsm Hunter's Moon, I've found from the Review/Accusation I'd've remembered **_**Harry**_** being **_**Haddrian**_** I think). Feel free to read and judge for yourself. Jen S. – **_**BTW Padfoot2304 I am female, always have been (Jen is short for Jennifer) not that it matters but you called me *he* when you posted your accusation to the other author's work as well. **_

**I have read other things where Harry or someone else swears an oath on his magic. My thought process was for him to answer the questions Dumbledore asked him in private (did you enter, did you ask anyone else to put your name in) for everyone to hear and since everyone was always so impressed by the corporeal Patronus it seemed the obvious spell to choose (and I had an image of that silver light eagle soaring through the Great Hall) but like I said, you as the reader will have to judge for yourself.**

**Came out of the Darkness 41 Minor bump in the Road**

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling **

Fate's next bump in the road came the following morning with the arrival of the morning mail. And the Daily Prophet. The previous day's paper had covered the First Task, each champion's endeavor, and the point breakdowns.

But that morning, the front page above the fold was a bright color photograph of Harry and Hermione, with Harry hanging off the stands and Hermione leaning down to him. Their smiles and desperate attempt to get the slightest touch showed their connection. Sweet and endearing.

Except for the headline – Boy-Who-Lives and Loves - - - BETRAYED! by Rita Skeeter.

The photos below the fold were a collage of various shots of Hermione. Sitting with Neville, obviously laughing at something he'd said, her hand on his arm. During the November 1st color war, standing next to Viktor Krum. In the stands of the First Task, gripping Draco's hand tightly, another of her turning to smile at him (not showing the continued action of turning to see Harry fly overhead). Standing outside for Care of Magical Creatures with Seamus. Rita Skeeter's article went on to say that while Harry had obviously given his heart to this 'plain' looking Muggleborn witch, she seemed to be stringing him along, along with several other young men at the school. Pansy Parkinson, described as a pretty fourth year, was quoted as saying 'She's not very attractive, but she's really smart. Especially with potions. She could be brewing any number of love potions.'

"That is NOT what I said," Pansy snapped from her place with Isabel, Parvati, and Lavender. She stood up crumpling the paper in her hands as she stomped over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Cedric were reading as they ate. "I swear I didn't say any of those things. Not really." Pansy swallowed and a tear formed before being wiped away angrily. She cringed as she caught the fierce glare leveled by Draco. Her face fell. "She asked me if I found you attractive, which since I don't feel that way, I DON'T."

"And she asked you if Maya was smart," Parvati said. "If she was good at classes like potions."

"Which you are," Pansy said. "I never said ANYTHING about love potions. How can she just write things like that? Say I said things that I didn't? I never should have talked to her at all. I'm sorry."

"No," Maya stood up. "Don't be sorry or sad or regretful. Be angry. She lied and used your name to do it."

Pansy gave her a slow, purely Slytherin smile, "I'll write my parents immediately. We have a family lawyer. You should write to the Cravens though I guess they probably got the morning paper."

"Still sounds like a good idea," Hermione folded her napkin and tossed it to the table. "We'll be back in a bit."

"I'll come too," Draco wiped his mouth and took one last drink. "I still need to write to Mother about finding Dobby." He stood and offered his arms, "Ladies."

As they left, Cedric invited Isabel, Lavender, and Parvati to join them. Everyone else went back to their breakfast.

Harry heard a whisper, far different than the usual attempt to feed thoughts into his mind. This was fierce, angry, and harsh. Hissed in a decidedly male voice.

"_Filthy little Mudblood whore. Needs to learn her place_."

Harry's head whipped around. So did Neville and Luna. They visibly searched the busy Hall.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"I was looking at the golden egg the other night," Luna said, "Don't you think the etchings look like undersea plants and the Merworld homes?"

"Merworld?" Cedric frowned.

"The colony of Merpeople that live in the Black Lake," she explained.

"Huh," Cedric said.

Harry smiled at Luna who leaned over and kissed his cheek. "She knows her place," Luna whispered confirming that she had heard the whisper, "On her mate's arm."

X * x * X

The next morning, Hermione and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast with the Patil twins, Lavender, Pansy, and Isabel. With a loud screech, the morning owl mail began arriving. A copy of the Daily Prophet dropped into Pansy's waiting hands. She flipped through twice before she found it.

"Seventh page, bottom left corner," she shouted for all to hear. There was a loud rustle as pages were turned.

'The Daily Prophet prides itself on providing fair and honest reports to its reading audience. However we are human therefore can make mistakes. We have been informed that the article about Harry Potter contained several inaccuracies. We regret any problems this may have caused.'

"Worthless! They didn't say that she flat out lied about Maya," Pansy snapped crumpling up the paper and tossing it over her shoulder. Flitwick was passing behind her and batted it back up into the air, then wacked it down the walkway. "Father is going to be livid."

More mail arrived. Several owls dropped letters down onto Hermione's plate. She frowned and opened one, "Oh, honestly."

Pansy snatched it up and read aloud, "You dreadful, immoral mu… not saying that word… leave Harry Potter alone and go back to your own people."

"Hermoninny Grinnor," Padma read, "Bah couldn't she at least spell your name right? Oh never mind she can't spell anything right, must be related to Bullstrode. I think it says that you are a I guess this is supposed to be scarlet woman who should be… either vanished or varnished." She tossed it aside. The girls helped her open the others, laughing at the crazy rants from the witches.

Then Hermione opened an envelope that spilled undiluted Bubotuber Pus over her hands. She cried out and the girls immediately handed her their napkins. She tried to wipe the slime off of her hands but painful blisters were already forming. Tears flowed unchecked down her face.

"HARRY!" Isabel screamed.

Harry leapt up and ran over, followed by Neville and Draco. "Oh shit."

"Hate mail," Pansy reported with a look of shock on her face, "Bubotuber pus. Undiluted."

"Get her to the infirmary," Cedric ordered. "Neville go get Sprout; Draco get Snape!"

Harry lifted Hermione from the bench and scooped her to his chest. He left the Great Hall at a rapid stride. Neville and Draco passed him at a run. Cedric turned to the professors still sitting at the Head Table, "WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?"

"What would you have us do, Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything but sit there smiling at us," Padma said.

"Hermione was just attacked!" Parvati added.

"CRIME SCENE! CRIME SCENE!" Fred and George yelled then began moving the students away from the spilled pus.

"Everyone back away," Fred ordered.

George caught Colin Creevey (with his ever present camera) under the arms and lifted him to stand on the bench, "Photos, we need photos." Colin leaned down to move an envelope. "No touching! Dangerous stuff there!" Colin nodded and began snapping photos, the flash bulb popping bright.

Flitwick came back into the Hall, drawn by the commotion. He was quickly informed of the pus filled letter. He glowered at the professors that were still eating. He leaned over and poked the envelope with his long fingernail. He flipped it over. "Get a photograph of the writing Mr. Creevey. Anyone see which owl delivered this envelope? No, damn. Miss Bones, if you would please go send a message to your sweet auntie, I believe we need Law Enforcement involved here. Use the Governors' Meeting Room Floo!"

"Professor Flitwick…" Dumbledore started.

"Albus a child was attacked in your school, twenty feet from where you were scarfing down your eggs. Do you truly believe you can just ignore it?"

Snape had been grading essays over a cup of tea and bowl of oatmeal when the bracelet on his wrist signaled a problem. He pinched the lily between two fingers and focused on Maya. Then he was up and striding out of his office. He was nearly at a run when Draco rounded a corner and slammed into him at full speed. Draco hit the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. He gasped as Snape stooped down. "Uncle Sev… Maya… Bubotuber pus… Hospital." Draco managed to pant out.

Snape clutched his shoulder then swept away. He stopped by his potions storeroom to grab several bottles then hurried on to the Hospital wing. Harry was sitting behind Hermione on a bed with Madam Pomfrey trying to rinse the thick substance from her hands. "Severus I don't have… Oh thank the blessed mother."

Snape snatched up a basin and poured several potions together. "Here," he held the basin in front of Maya, "Submerge your hands."

"My watch," she whispered as he pushed her hands down into the liquid.

"Is potion proof," Snape reminded her as he wiped the tears and sweat from her face with a handkerchief from his pocket. "It'll be fine."

"Oh Severus thank Merlin," Pomona Sprout rushed in, "Oh sweetheart." She stroked Hermione's cheek, "How could someone do this to a child?"

Snape humphed and agitated the potion with a wave of his wand.

"How is she?" Cedric came in a moment later. "The students are worried. Professors don't seem too concerned, except for Flitwick. He's sent for Madam Bones."

"She'll be fine," Snape reported as he pulled her hands out and dried them gently. "The Bubotuber has been neutralized. Poppy can you fetch a Pain Relieving potion please. Strong one." He vanished the contents of the basin and sat her hands over it, "This will speed the healing of the blisters. It will sting I'm afraid." He poured the potion over her hands, wincing as she gasped. "Poppy!"

"Here Severus," Poppy handed over a vial

Snape tapped Maya's lip and poured it into her mouth when she opened it. "That'll help Maya." He met Harry's gaze as Hermione relaxed back against his chest. "She'll sleep for a while. You have class to attend." He helped Harry lay Hermione down.

"Excuse me?" Harry leaned around Snape to see Amelia Bones striding in with Susan on her heels and three other people behind her. "Amelia Bones, Director of DMLE, these are Aurors Brown, Warner, and West. What happened here?"

"Hermione got a letter," Harry reported as he smoothed her hair. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a soft smile. "Several actually. One of them had Bubotuber pus inside."

"The letters are still on the table," Cedric reported. "The Weasley twins are… guarding the scene."

"It was hate mail in response to the Daily Prophet article from yesterday," Susan spoke up.

"Ridiculous rubbish, not fit for anything more than the bottom of an owl cage," Amelia frowned, "Brown, go gather up the letters, you have your dragon hide gloves?"

"Yes ma'am, always," Brown replied and left the Hospital.

"Warner, go to the owlery then on to the Owl Post Office. Arrange for all mail for Miss Granger to be redirected through our office for the next two weeks. Regular exceptions being anything from the Cravens or Gringotts. West you are with me. Let's go see what Dumbledore has to say." Madam Bones looked down at Hermione, "Entirely ridiculous. How could anyone describe her as plain?" She dropped a kiss on Susan's forehead as she passed, followed by a swat to her bottom, "Go to class." As she left, she turned, "Professor Snape, can I ask you to send word to the Cravens reference to this incident? And thank you all for your prompt and calm response to this crisis."

X * x * X

That evening at dinner, Harry was helping Hermione fill her plate and cut up the food. Most of the blisters were gone, and the few that remained were much smaller and crusted over. Since it was dinner, the Gryffindors were all together. Neville was on one side of her with Harry on the other. Seamus and Dean sat across from them.

With a loud caw, a raven swooped through the Great Hall. It flew straight up to the Head Table and dropped a red envelope in front of Dumbledore. He leisurely drew his wand, obviously intending to vanish the Howler. The raven snatched the wand in his beak and soared straight up into the rafters. Dropping the wand onto a beam, then dropping his own special gift onto the top of Dumbledore's purple sparkly hat, the raven flew off with another sharp cry.

The entire student population was staring in stunned silence. The Howler exploded.

"_Albus Dumbledore_," came a surprisingly calm, soft-toned, female voice, "_As Headmaster you are responsible for the health and well-being of every student in your school. If this is beyond your capability perhaps it is time to consider retirement. As it is, if our ward or any other child ever comes under attack again during their time at Hogwarts, and you do nothing but contemplate your breakfast, be advised we will be seeking criminal charges for negligence. Good day. Lady Craven."_ The howler finished by shredding itself down into the Headmaster's dinner.

After another moment of silence, the normal dinner sounds and conversation resumed. Dumbledore took off his hat and vanished the mess from the tip with a wave of his wand. Then he stood and walked out of the Hall.

X * x * X

The next day's headline almost made the painful experience all worthwhile.

'_**Rita Skeeter Sacked'**_

"JUSTICE!" Pansy leapt up and danced over to the Gryffindor table to hug Hermione.

'_Allegations made by the Governors of Hogwarts, the DMLE, and several prominent families have forced us to take immediate and drastic action. Miss Rita Skeeter, a long favorite contributor to our news family, has been terminated from employment here at the Daily Prophet. It was discovered that she deliberately misquoted Miss Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Philip Parkinson. Mr. Parkinson states "My daughter has nothing but respect for the lovely Miss Hermione Granger and has no reason to believe she has been unfaithful in her relationship with Mr. Harry Potter." We were also contacted by Lady Augusta Longbottom, Magical Guardian to Mr. Potter who advises "Harry NEVER spoke to Miss Skeeter. He never gave any interview despite Miss Skeeter's claims to the contrary. As much as I know he misses his parents, I've not found Harry to be the weepy weak-willed boy Miss Skeeter seemed to wish he was. Perhaps Miss Skeeter should seek employment writing fiction." Lord Lucius Malfoy's statement was not fit to print beyond his belief that "Miss Skeeter is a liar and should immediately be dismissed." Lord Gabriel Rosier, fellow Governor of Hogwarts, stated his agreement with Lord Malfoy during a meeting of the Governors._

_We have also been informed that the DMLE was forced to step in as Miss Granger was sent many threatening and potentially dangerous letters in response to Miss Skeeter's article. Madam Amelia Bones released a statement "A letter was sent to Miss Granger at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which included a toxic, injury inducing substance. The DMLE is investigating and will bring charges against the perpetrator or perpetrators of such a vicious attack on a child." We have been informed that Miss Granger is recovering with Mr. Potter at her side. We have also been informed that the Governors of Hogwarts will be looking into the fact that someone was able to attack a child at what we have always believed to be the safest place in the Wizarding World.'_

X * x * X

The recently announced Yule Ball became the sole topic of conversation as December progressed. Harry noticed that the girls of the school were once again traveling in packs, giggling and twittering like birds as they passed the boys. He, Neville, and Draco were sitting in study hall one afternoon, under the supervision of Snape, discussing the matter in low tones.

"Don't understand why they keep grouping together like… groups of things that group together," Draco said.

Harry chortled, "Very articulate there Dray."

Snape walked by and swatted both of them across the back of the head. Harry smirked up at him and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well you two have it easy," Draco said as a few more students finished their work and left the room. "You both have dates until doomsday."

Hermione who had been sitting a short distance away suddenly slammed her book closed and stood up. She handed her work to Snape then swept out without looking at the trio.

"Huh," Harry shrugged.

Snape passed again and grabbed Harry and Draco by the back of the head "Would you three FINISH?!" he shoved and walked over to the other table.

"How did you ask Maya?" Draco asked. "I mean, what did you say?"

"Uhm…" Harry blinked in sudden realization and dismay.

"You did ask her, right? I mean I'm an idiot when it comes to this stuff but even I knew that I needed to ask Luna," Neville snorted.

"AAHHHH," Harry let his head fall to the desktop.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snarled, "What is your problem today?"

"I'm an idiot. I swear I will finish this essay. I will come down and write it in front of you. I will scrub cauldrons for a week. Please I need to go." Harry pleaded with the man. The few students (all boys) left in the room turned to look.

"He didn't ask Maya to the ball yet," Draco snickered.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Harry you have a lot to learn about young women. Go! I want the essay on my desk before curfew."

Harry fled.

"Professor," Seamus asked, "How do you ask a girl out? I mean… they're all running around in pairs or threesomes. How do you ask one alone?"

Snape crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk, "You ask to speak to one for a moment. Then you ask her to do you the great honor of attending the dance with you."

"Great honor," Dean repeated as he wrote.

"If all else seems to fail you… beg," Snape added. "And keep in mind that the younger girls cannot attend the Ball unless it is on the arm of an older escort." Then he went to his chair, sat down, and proceeded to ignore the chatter.

X * x * X

Harry found Hermione standing in a doorway looking outside at the falling snow. He yanked a piece of parchment from his bag and drew on it quickly. He walked over to her and handed it to her with a low bow.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A flower. Sort of," he traced the rounded edges, "See petals and stem. Pathetic but so am I. I can't believe that I forgot to ask you to go to the Ball with me."

She smiled softly, "I knew we were going, but it is nice to be asked."

"I get that."

"So."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ask me Harry."

"Oh, right," Harry dropped to one knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you please go to the Yule Ball on my arm, dance with me even though I may trod on your toes, eat next to me if I promise to use the correct fork, and be my companion for ever and for always?"

"Yes, I will," she smiled.

"AWWWWWW," chorused a group of bystanders. Then they broke into applause. Harry leapt to his feet and bowed low as Hermione curtsied.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked away arm in arm. "One thing," Harry said. "I am waiting at the foot of the steps. I want that image again. You're always beautiful. But that night, you were breathtaking and I want that again. Please tell me you have that pink dress."

"Dusty rose," she corrected. "And yes."

"Good," he kissed her cheek. "By the way we need to find a date for Draco before he has a nervous breakdown."

"Who did he go with the last time?" Hermione asked.

Harry tripped over his own feet, "You don't remember?"

"I was a little distracted," she admitted with flushed cheeks.

Harry laughed heartily.

But as they reached the Great Hall, Draco was standing outside with Pansy Parkinson. He said something to her and she nodded with a smile then hurried off to join her fellow Slytherin girls for dinner. Draco gave Harry a thumb's up then strode into the Hall.

Harry and Hermione were about to follow when Cedric walked up behind them and grabbed Harry by the arm, "Water, Harry, take the egg into the bath and hold it under water. Luna was right. Use the prefects' bathroom, password is Pine Fresh, it'll be private." Then he was gone, sweeping into the Hall, looking tall and proud, stopping to talk to Cho then going to his table. He had a smile for everyone, a wave for a few. Tall, strong, courageous.

Alive.

Harry stared at him, a clutch in his chest.

"We'll save him, Harry. We will," Maya whispered.

**What I had finished as of last night but was too tired to post. I know this is a short chapter but I've got some thinking to do. More later.**


	43. 42 Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball

**AN – Thanks all the support! In the interest of full disclosure - I've reviewed my thoughts, and reviewed stories. There are a lot of Snape Mentor, Dumbledore Manipulator, blocked magic, and soul bound fics. But I have to bring to your attention "Nobody Cared" by **_**etherian**_**. This older story includes several themes present in mine, including: Mentoring Snape; Friendship between Harry, Draco, and Hermione; Malfoys being decent, loving human beings and parents; and the ****original**** concept of a sponsorship program matching Pure Blood Families with Muggleborns. It was one of my first favorites from HP added to my list 2 years ago. It is still listed there and I recommend you read it. It is complete. Warning - it deals with child abuse and neglect. That said, I feel my story is different from that one, but can understand if it changes your feelings on the matter. **

**I will continue to write this one. Mostly because my muse won't let me sleep otherwise. Thanks. Jen. **

**Oh yeah - I rushed the last chapter and as many have pointed out I missed something so am attempting to fix in the first section.**

X * x * X

**Came out of the Darkness 42 – Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball**

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling **

X * x * X

Dennis Creevey sat staring up at the rafter where the raven had dropped Dumbledore's wand. "How did he get it back?"

"How did who get what back?" Cedric asked. They were gathered for lunch sitting at the quintet's end of the Gryffindor table.

"Dumbledore," Dennis took a bite and swallowed, "The other day when he got the Howler from Lady Craven. The raven took his wand up to the ceiling. Next thing I knew he had it back."

"Misdirection," Dean grinned. He picked a grape from the fruit bowl, made a big production of tucking it into his left hand, waved his right fingers over it, then opened up his now empty left hand. Then he pretended to pluck the grape from Draco's ear. "Muggle magic. My step-dad's brother fancied himself a magician. It's all illusion and pretend, but he was pretty good." He tossed the grape into his mouth. "We were looking at the Howler."

"I'm sure by now you all know how to call your wand to your hand," Cedric said. Nigel Wolpert stared at him in confusion so Cedric tossed his wand down the table a bit. He held out his hand, staring at his wand, and said firmly "Wand." The wand flew back to his hand. "It can also be done wordlessly."

"Brilliant," Nigel grinned. "Teach me that! Please?"

"After lunch," Cedric said tapping Nigel's plate, "Eat."

Meanwhile, Seamus was looking around the room earnestly. "I'm going to end up going alone."

"Quit whining, I don't have a date either," Dean reminded him. "It's not like we're going to die two old men alone surrounded by cats."

Hermione smiled, "Have you thought of the twins?"

Seamus gaped at her, "It might be an adventure, but no, we're not going with Fred and George."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There is another set of twins in this school, Seamus. Padma and Parvati."

"Oh no," Dean shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"They're too…." Seamus began

"Beautiful," Dean said.

"Brilliant," Seamus continued.

Then "Exotic" from Dean.

"We could never…" they finished together.

Hermione sighed, "Looks like everyone else thinks the same thing." She nodded in the twins' direction. The Patil girls were sitting together at the Ravenclaw table. They would smile up as different boys passed, then look back down in disappointment. After a minute, they rose together.

"They're going, better run," Neville urged.

"What do we say?"

"Ugh… boys," Hermione groaned. "Tell them that you were just informed that they two most beautiful, brilliant, exotic girls at Hogwarts do not have dates to the Ball and you would be honored to rectify that oversight."

"And take flowers," Harry pointed to the vase on the table.

"Rec-ti-fy that oversight," Dean repeated as he wrote.

"Oh don't write that down," Hermione winced. They ignored her and got up to stride after the twins.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Personally I think we should have someone whose sole responsibility in life is to follow you around writing down everything you say." He glanced back to see Dennis Creevey standing at his shoulder, "Here's a volunteer, now." He looped one arm around the little firstie and swung him up to the seat vacated by Dean.

"Sure," Dennis nodded. "What am I volunteering for?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Why are you so late?"

Dennis cracked up laughing, "Was out in the Entry Hall watching Ron Weasley ask out the Beauxbatons lady champion. He screamed it out at her. It was hilarious. Then his brothers took him out of the hall before she could even answer. Then Roger Davies walked up and asked her. I think she was still in shock 'cause she said yes. Surprised she didn't have an escort already."

"Take a breath and eat," Harry patted his back. He glanced at Hermione who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. To keep his own amusement in check, he focused on Dennis, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Uhm… soup."

"Narrow it down a little; there are six kinds on the table."

Seamus and Dean returned to the table. The conquering heroes home from the battle. With dates to the ball. "So who's going with who?" Draco asked.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, "Whoops."

X * x * X

While Harry was just focusing on classes, and trying not to panic about everything still to come, Neville and Luna were spending every available minute researching Gillyweed, Final Tournament Tasks and legal history for Sirius for his upcoming hearing. Neville and Alastor were always on their watches comparing notes. Snape had taught them how to cast a small silencing spell on their watches and lockets. So once a conversation started, the two people who needed to talk could ask the others to 'step out', and the others would cast the spell rendering them unable to hear the conversation on the watch. Opening the watch or locket to open the channel would break the spell. And as they already vibrated when a call was coming through, they were all set.

Before they knew it, the term was over, classes ended for the holidays, and Christmas was upon them. It was strange to still be in school at Christmas, but the plan was for most of them to be picked up sometime over the next few days to spend time at home. The Governors had stated there was really no reason for them to remain for the entire holiday just to attend the Ball. They'd arranged for long distance transport so that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students could spend the end of the month and the New Year Holiday with their families.

Christmas Eve was the big surprise. As everyone gathered for supper, the large Castle doors opened to admit all of the Governors. Followed by…

"Dad! MUM!" Dennis Creevey pushed his way through the crowd of people to leap into his parents' arms. Colin was on his heels, pausing only to take a photo.

"Mama," Fleur covered her mouth with her fingertips and stumbled forward.

Lucius Malfoy winked at Harry as he walked in, "Dumbledore, do hope you forgive our surprise intrusion but we thought since the children were not going home for Christmas, we would arrange to bring home to them. For tonight."

Dumbledore was still for a moment, eyes locked with Lucius, then he swept his arms open wide, "Of course not! Welcome, welcome!"

Seamus' mother came in leading Dean's mother by the hand. She was shaking slightly and wide eyed. Until she saw her son. "Oh my boy," she gathered him close. "Oh that was terrifying! I walked through a fireplace! Then we came up the hill. This place! This place looked like a crumbling dangerous ruin. Then Colleen took my hand and I could see it. Oh you've described it to me so many times but this… this is amazing."

Colleen Finnegan smiled warmly, "She did so well Dean. You'd better be proud of your Mum. Never hesitated, not once." She hugged her son close, "Seamus your Da had to work tonight but he'll be there when you get home on the 27th. Come introduce us to everyone."

Harry stood with Neville and Hermione, still as stones in the river of children running to their parents. Then the river parted and Aggie was coming towards them. She passed by a couple that had to be Krum's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gathering their brood together. Then she reached them. She embraced Neville first, then Harry and Hermione.

"Merry Christmas," Aggie said warmly. "You three are looking well." She saw Hermione's eyes search the room. "I'm sorry Maya, they aren't coming. This event came together in the last week and your parents had already left for their vacation in the States. New York, I believe."

Hermione nodded, "They wrote and told me. They're going to see my mother's sister."

"Mike's mum?" Draco asked as he walked up with his parents.

Hermione nodded, "Guess they decided they'd fought long enough. My aunt and uncle invited them out for the holidays."

"So Maya is coming with Harry and Neville to the Manor," Aggie smiled and tucked her close, "And they sent you a present. To wear with your ball gown" She pulled a small box out of her pocket. "Go on, open it dear." Hermione opened it to see the set of beautiful pink crystal flower earrings that she remembered from the last time, she smiled warmly. "And this, is from the Cravens," Aggie said. "Who are also unavailable tonight."

Hermione opened the second box to reveal a matching necklace and bracelet. The necklace was a simple chain with the same crystal design in a group of five flowers. The bracelet was a complete loop of the flowers. She blinked rapidly.

Narcissa was close by and reached over to stroke Hermione's hair at the temple, "From your expression I can assume that you like them."

"They're beautiful," Hermione whispered. "I've never seen anything as pretty and delicate."

Narcissa smiled at Lucius who nodded back. Then he stiffened, "Oh hell."

"Lucius, Narcissa," a tall beautiful woman strode through the crowd. She had long lustrous auburn hair and smooth creamy skin. Behind her came a man who was holding Pansy Parkinson by the hand.

"Philip," Lucius greeted the man, "And Pippa, radiant as always." The two women greeted with air kisses to the cheek.

"So Pansy had just told us that your Draco will be escorting her to the Ball," Pippa said.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled with a rub to her son's back, "He mentioned it… some time ago."

Pippa cocked her head and smiled, but her eyes were shrewd and calculating, "Perhaps we will need to entertain some discussion of future arrangements."

"Mother, please," Pansy flushed and ducked her head.

"Stifle," Pippa snapped. "We would love to have you over for dinner or…"

Lucius cleared his throat, "Dinner would be lovely once things settle a bit. But as you well know, I have no plans to arrange marriage for my son. Especially not at fourteen with his first date."

Pippa laid a hand on Lucius' arm and leaned in, "Oh but Lucius, your own arrangement has worked out so well."

Narcissa stepped in, removed the woman's hand, and stared her down, "Yes but ours is the exception rather than the rule," she gave Philip Parkinson a direct look. Then she smiled warmly again, "So Pansy tell us about your dress."

"It's purple," Pansy replied staring at the floor. "It's very pretty."

"Yes well pinning a horn on a centaur will not a unicorn make," Pippa scowled, her face going from elegant to very unpleasant in one motion (much like the Veela were capable of). "Come Philip being around all of these Muggles is making my skin crawl." Philip gave his daughter's arm a squeeze but trotted along behind his wife without a word.

"I am sorry Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy," Pansy said finally lifting her chin from her chest.

Lucius tapped her chin with the tip of his cane, "Do not ever apologize for the actions of another. People make their own choices in life and are responsible for their own decisions."

"I'm sure you will be lovely, Pansy," Narcissa said. Pansy just shrugged.

"Of course she will, she's coming to get dressed and made up with us," Luna said. "I'm sure Angelina will do your hair too."

"Angelina will do whose what too?" Angelina walked up with her mother.

"Pansy's hair for the ball," Hermione said.

Angelina cocked her head with a very direct look at Pansy then nodded, "Sure I can do that. Momma what do you think?"

Angelina's mother, a rather petite, robust woman, gestured for Pansy to come to her, "Hmmm." She gathered Pansy's chin length hair in her hands. "No definitely down, it will soften your face."

"You're sure I can come there? To Gryffindor tower?" Pansy whispered.

Angelina shrugged, "Sure. Think half the school is at this point. Katie and Leanne are doing everyone's makeup. Susan is going to help me with everyone's hair."

The girls started to migrate to a table to sit and plan. Narcissa caught Hermione in a hug from behind, "That is a lovely thing you girls are doing. I'm proud of you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. It's hard to live life knowing that your mother doesn't think you are beautiful." (AN below)

Narcissa nodded, "Come let us see what the plans are for your hair." She released Hermione and took her hand, "You boys go settle somewhere and discuss… whatever it is that you discuss when we aren't around." Hermione waved back as she was led away.

X * x * X

Harry, Draco, and Neville stood at the base of the stairs. All three wore their classy dress robes, Neville in dark blue, Harry in green, Draco in black. Cedric walked over to join them, also in black.

"Gentlemen," Cedric greeted. "Honestly I'd rather be attending the New Year's Ball at your place Nev. At least then we could ditch all this nonsense and go watch a movie at some point." He tugged at his tie. Then he froze as Cho Chang emerged from a side hall to join him. A smile spread across his face as she approached in her beautiful white patterned dress trimmed in pink flowers. "Then again…."

"Ah hem." The boys looked up to see Angelina standing at the top of the stairs in an elegant dark purple gown. The Weasley twins appeared from either side and offered her their arm to escort her down the steps.

"You're going with both of them?" Neville snickered.

Angelina shrugged, "Wasn't sure which one asked me." The twins grinned. They were wearing black dress robes with purple ties. As they reached the last step, Angelina called out, "Ladies let's go!"

From around the corner they came.

Pansy wore a thin strapped dress in a rich purple, trimmed with black. Harry recognized the color from Petunia's garden as the exact shade of a pansy's petals. She wore a black velvet choker around her neck with a small crystal charm in the front. Her hair was braided back from her temples, going back to a small pansy clip then flowing free. It was the first time, looking at her, that Harry could see her beauty. And from Draco's slack-jawed expression, he felt the same way.

Luna wore a dress of dark blue covered with small pearls creating snowflake patterns. Her hair was up in a French knot pinned in place with what looked like icicles.

But Hermione, his beautiful, precious Hermione, dwarfed them all. She was once again in her dress of 'dusty rose' floaty and floucy with her hair up in elegant curls. She wore the gifted jewelry that matched the dress color perfectly. And once again took his breath away. He smiled and nodded his head in a slight bow as she reached him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered. She giggled.

They went to the Great Hall and the others went in as the Champions and their dates were told to wait.

"Are you wearing your socks?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and grinned, leaning down to pull up his pant leg to show off the flashy socks knitted by Dobby. "I gave him a few Muggle coins as his gift."

"You know that means he's ours now," she reminded.

"Just like he's supposed to be, though Fate help us, he's going to be a handful!"

Cedric and Cho moved over to them. They exchanged a few pleasantries then Cho asked, "Who was that with Malfoy? The pretty girl?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione responded.

"Oh my!" Cho started, "Wow, Angelina can work miracles can't she?!"

Hermione's smile froze, "Angelina works with what's there."

Cho missed the change in her voice, turned and gasped "Oh my goodness."

"Cedric, Cho, Harry, Hermione," Lavender Brown pranced over dragging Viktor Krum. "Don't you all look lovely! It's a lovely evening, isn't it? I peeked into the Hall, everyone just looks lovely. It's decorated so lovely! And you all know Vicky. Isn't he just lovely? Do you like my dress?" She fluffed the endless ruffles on her bright fuchsia gown.

"It's…. lovely," Hermione said.

"Yeah, lovely," Cho repeated.

"Lovely," Harry and Cedric echoed as Lavender beamed as bright as her dress.

Fleur walked over in a beautiful grayish gown with a sparkling design across the bodice. Roger Davies followed along, gaping at her. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he started to drool. "You ladies look magnificent," Fleur smiled haughtily.

"Yeah magficinent," Davis stammered.

Cho looked away to stifle a giggle as Cedric and Harry's eyes met. Hermione looked straight to Fleur and answered her in flawless French. Fleur's face broke into the first real smile they'd seen and responded in kind. She gestured at her dress, spoke again, then switched back to English, "Your dress is quite flattering," she said in heavily accented tones. "And your jewelry is exquisite."

"Exquisite. I like that word, don't you Vicky? Exquisite," Lavender giggled.

Fleur and Hermione exchanged warm smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're ready," McGonagall said from the doorway.

Harry walked down through the Hall trying not to trip over his own feet. Even with Hermione on his arm, he felt like an awkward idiot. They reached the center of the dance floor and turned to face each other. "I'll apologize to your feet now." They'd had a few dance lessons here and at Longbottom Manor, but he still wasn't good at it. The music started and despite trying to keep his feet low to the ground he still smashed her toes twice.

The music changed tunes and the rest of the students moved to the dance floor. With less space Harry could resume his stand-in-place-and-sway mode of dancing. Change again and Draco came to steal Hermione away, Luna slid into her place, and Neville waltzed off with Pansy. The next time he looked up, Cedric had Hermione in his arms. By the end of that song, Cedric returned her to him. She took pity on him and led him off to the side.

"Did you see Ron?" Hermione asked softly. Harry subtly glanced around and found him slumped in a chair off to one side, looking sulky. "He brought Ginny. According to Cedric, Molly insisted so that she could come. Did you notice the robes?" Harry peeked again and realized that instead of the ancient brown lacy robes, Ron wore perfectly plain though slightly threadbare gray ones. "I never understood that looking back," she continued. "The Weasleys have had to deal with hand-me-downs for years. Certainly Molly could have transfigured those hideous things he wore the first time through into something, well something like what he has on this time." Harry glanced around and saw that Ginny was dancing with one of the Durmstrang boys only to turn and moved into Michael Corner's arms.

Then Isabel caught his eye. She entered the Hall wearing a dark hunter green gown with ruffled sleeves and a snake embroidered in silver around the hem. She walked through the dancing couples and headed straight to Professor Snape. She curtsied and offered her hand. He scowled at her. It wasn't inappropriate – Dumbledore was dancing with one of the Beauxbatons girls, McGonagall was dancing with George Weasley, while Fred danced with Sprout – but it still seemed strange. Isabel seemed to insist and Snape relented. She only came up to his chest but they made a sweet couple as he danced her around in a small circle. Colin Creevey, who'd been allowed to attend the dance as a special guest photographer, captured the image on film. Isabel released him as the song ended, but before Snape could move off of the floor, Angelina walked over and curtsied. Four more songs, and four more girls insisted he dance. But then the music faded out for the last time.

"Hey you two," Cedric walked over with Cho on his arm, "They want us to sit at the Champions' table so that everyone can start to eat."

They moved to the large oval table up on the professors' platform to sit with the professors and Ministry representatives. The tables were set, with menus to order from. They ordered and ate, making small talk with the others.

As they finished up, the stage appeared in the corner with the Weird Sisters tuning up their instruments. The tables disappeared as soon as everyone stood and once they were all gone, the band kicked into gear. Loudly.

X * x * X

"It burns. All the time. And it is appearing clearer every day," Karkaroff was snarling to Snape.

"I'm aware," Snape said as he yanked open a carriage door, "You two, out of there, NOW!" sending a young boy and lady scrambling to straighten their clothing.

"You know what this means!" Karkaroff continued.

"What do you want from me?!" Snape growled.

"Professor Snape," Harry called softly. He and Hermione were taking a short walk to get some air. He'd draped his outer robe over her shoulders and stood only in his shirt and vest.

"What do you want Potter? What are you and Granger doing outside?"

"Getting some air," Harry replied. "Do you have a minute?"

Karkaroff sneered at the couple and turned to stomp away.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked once they were alone.

Harry shrugged, "Looked like you needed rescuing."

"Looks can be deceiving," Snape replied. "No need to panic."

"Look who's talking," Harry retorted with a chuckle.

"I did NOT panic I merely became concerned and reacted."

X * x * X

It had happened the week before. Neville was concerned over the fact that Harry was planning to use his cultivated Gillyweed instead of some from Snape's stores in the second task. So he decided to test it out first. He advised Snape along with the rest of the quintet who all gathered to watch.

"Swallow the weeds, do not chew them," Snape directed as he charmed Neville's clothing to remain dry and warm. "Submerge but stay at the surface and signal that you are alright."

Neville nodded and swallowed a handful of the Gillyweed with a grimace, "Bleck. Tastes really salty." Then he choked and clutched at his throat. He turned, dove into the water, and disappeared.

The other four stood behind Snape watching the surface of the water. Harry clutched Hermione's hand. Draco walked to the water edge trying to peer into the depths. Only Luna seemed calm. One minute passed. Then two. When three passed, Snape ripped off his outer robes, kicked off his shoes, and dove into the water. Only to find Neville just over the edge of a sharp drop-off carefully examining a long strand of underwater kelp. Neville grinned and gave him a wave before swimming away.

"Little shit," Snape shuddered as he emerged from the water into the bitterly cold air. Hermione and Draco wrapped him in blankets already charmed to wick away the water. Harry called for Hizzy who arrived with a steaming pot of tea. "He's fine," Snape reported as he swallowed a warming potion followed by a swig of tea. "Studying the damn plants."

"Of course he's fine," Luna smiled, "I'd know if he wasn't."

They sat together around a fire conjured by Hermione.

Snape stared out over the lake, "This is a ridiculous task. We're going to have hundreds of people sitting in the freezing cold of February watching the water lap against the shoreline for an hour. Fucking insane."

The four students grinned at each other and chorused, "Language!"

"Oh shut up!" Snape took another drink of tea.

An hour later, the Gillyweed effects wore off and Neville emerged from the Lake, "That was brilliant! Sorry I scared you sir but I couldn't believe how different the plants looked from under there."

"I wasn't scared," Snape retorted as he poured a warming potion into Neville and rubbed a towel over his hair. "I was concerned and reacted."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted.

"Sir you had to know I was alright," Neville said. He indicated the lion charm on the Potions' Master's wrist.

Snape stared at it and rolled his eyes, "I did NOT PANIC!" he insisted sending all of them into laughter, "Oh SHUT UP!"

X * x * X

Snape urged Harry and Hermione to go ahead of him back into the Castle. The Ball was just ending. Draco emerged from the Great Hall with Pansy on his arm. They waved but didn't approach.

"You two should go on up to bed," Snape said. "Lady Aggie will be here to fetch you four tomorrow afternoon. Or rather this afternoon as it is after midnight. Most everyone else is leaving between then and the 27th." A flashbulb went off, capturing an image of the three of them.

"Hey, this tyke belong to you?" Cedric called.

Colin stood at his side with a huge grin on his face, "I got some great shots! I can't wait to - - oh - -" he yawned widely, "goodness sorry."

"Come on Colin," Harry urged, "It's past all of our bedtimes." He and Hermione walked up the steps with Colin between them.

"Lovely couple," Flitwick said as he walked up next to Snape. "Harry and his Sweet Lady Maya as everyone seems to be calling her." He ignored Snape's silent glower. "She's a lot like Lily personality wise. Odd because he's not much like James, is he?"

Snape took a breath, "In some ways he is. The real James…"

Flitwick glanced over his shoulder as more students emerged, "There is a lot going on, Severus. A lot overlooked. A lot ignored. And I think you know more than you choose to say. Your actions…"

"I'm doing what I've always done," Snape replied. "I'm trying to keep the people I care about alive."

Flitwick nodded, "So I guess I'm offering my assistance in that regard."

Dumbledore emerged from the Hall with the Weird Sisters, "Thank you all again. The children adore you and I believe you made their night. Professors Snape and Flitwick. The children should all be in their dorms by now if you two would make a quick sweep to be sure, I would certainly appreciate it." Then he escorted the band out the door to their waiting stretch limo.

Snape cocked his head to Flitwick and they walked up the steps. A short distance away, they stepped into an open classroom.

"Guess we should split up," Flitwick said with a yawn.

Snape snickered and laid a square of parchment on the nearest table, tapping it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Oh this is… brilliant. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail?"

"Lupin, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew," Snape translated. "And we can scan to see…. We need to check the astronomy tower…. No there goes Sinistra. Actually it looks like everyone is in place."

"This is truly brilliant."

"You said that already."

"Wait….what is Crouch doing in Moody's office? I didn't think he came tonight, he sent the Weasley boy instead."

Snape shrugged, "Maybe he arrived late. Who knows?" The clock tower rang out to mark the half hour.

"Two bells and all is well," Flitwick said. "Good night Severus. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Severus replied as he too walked away. Late in the night he lay awake staring at the map, specifically the Defense Against the Dark Arts office where a crazy young Death Eater was apparently brewing more Polyjuice potion using the hair yanked from his victim's head. A complicated brewing process that was easy to mess up, easy to corrupt, easy to turn to a deadly poison. For now he just had to settle for knowing where he was. But when the time came, he was going to enjoy bringing this man down.

AN – Paraphrased quote from "The Help" movie – think I have it right - - _It a lonely road if a momma don't think they child is pretty_. Aibileen to Skeeter (a much better Skeeter than HPs)


	44. 43 New Year & the Trial of the Century?

**Came out of the Darkness 43 – New Year and the 'Trial of the Century'?**

**Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Hunger Games concept/characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

**AN – I just (finally) picked up the DVD of The Hunger Games and as I was watching, this scene came to me. I needed a reason for a character to do something in a later chapter. This'll do. So even though I've mapped out this journey, it seems even I can be diverted. Hope you enjoy. Oh for the one or two of you who don't know about The Hunger Games – a brief synopsis as it relates to Darkness: In retaliation for daring to revolt against the Capitol, the country's districts are forced every year to send two teenagers to the Capitol, where they are prettied up before being sent to an arena where they fight to the death for the televised **_**entertainment**_** of the Capitol people, who choose their favorite, bet on the outcome, even recap clips of the best kills. Of children. It's brutal and gripping. I mentioned the scene in the snow of Harry screaming? It's nothing compared to Primrose screaming for her sister.**

X * x * X

It had been close to three a.m. by the time everyone got settled and asleep, so it was no surprise that everyone slept late. Harry awoke to sunlight flooding the room. He sat up to see that his other roommates were still dead to the world.

Neville and Luna, and Seamus and Dean with the Patil twins had danced until the last note was played. Harry still didn't know whose date was whose. The twins wore matching but opposite colored dresses but without talking to them, Harry was not sure who was who. Either way they all seemed to have a fun time, much better than when they attended with him and Ron. Ron had spent the night sulking in a corner and staring daggers at him. Harry found it amusing and disturbing that Ron didn't seem to care that Ginny danced with every boy in the Hall but was irritated that Harry was with Hermione. He would take close watching now. A thought that made Harry tired.

He was still working hard on not panicking. The second task would be on them before he knew it. And he knew with the way things had been changed, Maya would be the thing he missed most. She would be the prize at the bottom of the lake, and though he knew she would be alright, it terrified him.

Harry came out into the corridor, dressed for the day and all packed. Cormac McLaggen was standing at the first years' door, "Come on. Get up!" he yelled into the room.

"Morning McLaggen," Harry greeted.

"Nearly afternoon," came the sharp response. "Mum and Dad will be here any minute and I can't get either Creevey brat up."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed passed the fifth year prefect and walked into the first year room. "Come on Dennis," he patted the young boy on the back. He got a mumbled response and Nigel sat up in his bed. "Morning Mr. Wolpert. Were you both up late?"

Nigel blinked at him then nodded with a huge yawn, "We waited for Dennis's brother to come up."

"Are your parents coming to get you today or tomorrow?"

"T'day," Nigel yawned again and started to lay back down.

Harry laughed, "No now, none of that," he walked over and picked Nigel up from the bed and sat him on his feet. "Time to get up, get dressed and get ready." He tousled the boy's already tangled hair. Then he turned back to Dennis, "Come on Mr. Creevey get a move on."

"Fivemoreminutes," Dennis groaned.

"Nope," Harry replied. He dug through the nest of blankets to reach the boy, plucked him out and stood him up. Dennis took an unsteady few steps toward the wall. Harry caught him and turned him around. "This way."

"Having fun there Harry?" Fred asked from the doorway.

"Oh loads," Harry replied.

"George is getting the second years up and moving. Anybody up in your room?"

"Not yet." Harry saw the devilish grin that crossed Fred's face before he disappeared. "Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"Torture my brother!"

Harry shrugged as he moved to the hallway. Only Nigel and Dennis had remained over the holiday amongst the Gryffindor first years. So he moved on to Colin and the other third years. He'd just roused the boys and got them moving when he heard a shout from his own room. Fred ran by the door laughing with Ron racing after him in his pajamas. Ron was covered head to toe in sticky, noxious Stinksap. The boys already in the hallway turned their heads and covered their noses.

"Everyone is acting so juvenile," Cormac snapped as he walked out of his room with a bag over his shoulder.

"In case you haven't noticed," Harry retorted, "We are juveniles!"

X * x * X

Cedric was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. "CEDRIC," his father yelled. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Amos said as Cedric ducked his head back in.

"Dad," Cedric rolled his eyes, "It's New Year's Eve. We come to the Longbottom's every New Year's, why should this year be any different?"

"If it becomes… uncomfortable, we can leave," Beth said as she opened her door and took her son's hand to climb out.

"It won't, trust me," Cedric said.

The front door to the manor house opened and Harry grinned, "Hey Cedric!"

"Hey there Harry!" Cedric offered his hand and they shook warmly. Beth smiled at Amos as Harry greeted them as amiably.

The Ball was as splendid as always. Hermione and Luna wore the same dresses as the Yule Ball. After dinner and the required few dances (or stand-in-place-and-sway style Harry practiced) they retired to the large family room where the familiar movie screen and projector was set up. The girls disappeared for a short time to change into more comfortable clothes as the guys shed outer robes and ties. They settled in to watch two very entertaining movies. Then it was time for fireworks. Once that was over, many people started to leave. Back inside, the younger kids were bundled up and taken out. It was then that Draco pulled out his surprise, "Hey, remember the book I stole last summer? I've got the movie from it. Not sure how Father got it but," he shrugged. "Interested?"

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"The Hunger Games," Hermione said. "Should be alright, the little kids are all gone."

Cedric loaded the projector and settled in. And was instantly enraptured. The small group sat quietly, taking in every minute. Hermione and Luna cried. Even the boys found themselves blinking rapidly a few times. When the credits finally rolled and Cedric stood to go to the projector, he was silent, somber.

"Cedric, you alright?" Luna asked.

Cedric nodded, then turned to Draco, "You said this was a book?"

"One of a trilogy actually, Maya has them," Draco replied.

"I'd really like to read them," Cedric said to Hermione. "Could I borrow them tonight?"

"Sure," Hermione nodded as she wiped at her face. Harry caught a single tear on the tip of his finger and watched it roll down to his palm.

"I'll go get them," Luna said and slipped out the door.

"Is the movie over? It's very late," Lucius said as he came in. "What's wrong?"

"Movie was a bit… brutal," Harry said.

Cedric turned and offered his hand to Harry. Harry started to take it, but Cedric grasped his wrist, pulling him close, "We survive this together." He released Harry and stepped back, "I'm fine. Just… got a lot to think about. Thanks for the books." He turned and walked out.

Lucius was looking from one face to the other with a look of confusion. "I'll explain on the way home, Father," Draco said. He squeezed Hermione's arm, shook hands with Neville and Harry, hugged Luna as she returned, gathered his things, and walked out. Lucius followed after nodding to the group.

The other children gathered up their things and took their leave. Only the quartet remained and they moved into a group hug. Eventually they moved up to the girls' room and settled into the beds. Harry lay flat on his back with Hermione resting on his chest. Neville and Luna spooned together. They slept peacefully long into the first day of the year.

X * x * X

January 2nd the Daily Prophet headline read "TRIAL OF THE CENTURY" with the byline Tari Kereste. Harry folded it closed and tucked it away as Aggie came to the breakfast table. "Seems the Prophet has a new lead reporter."

"Gossip mongering trash," Aggie said. "Don't know why you read it Harry."

"Always good to know what the other guy is saying," Harry replied as he poked at the eggs on his plate.

Aggie watched all four children as they moved the food around without eating any of it. "You need to eat. It's going to be a very long day in the Wizengamot and they do not provide refreshments. You've done all that you can. Remus told me that you all wrote up your statements right away. We have the truth on our side."

"Sometimes the truth isn't enough Gran," Neville said with a sigh. He took a long drink. "I'm really not hungry."

"Alright," Aggie sighed. "We'll leave in an hour. You are all excused." She sighed again when all four of them left the table, abandoning full plates. "Elves? You can clear the children's plates."

One wizened old Elf shook her head, "Babies did not eat. Babies be starving to death today. Elves be packing lunches for the carriage."

X * x * X

Reporters, including Xeno Lovegood, had been camping in the Ministry Atrium since just after midnight on the 1st. Luna had been very put out that she wasn't allowed to accompany him. Flashbulbs nearly blinded them as Harry led the others into the Ministry. Voices called out overlapping questions but they all ignored them. A final photograph was taken as the elevator doors closed. Harry stood in front, center, Hermione was on his right, their hands clasped. Neville stood at his left with Luna hugging him from behind. Aggie stood behind them scowling at the photographer.

The Wizengamot room was filled well beyond capacity. The five of them were directed to the front row and reserved seats. Snape and Remus were already in place. They exchanged brief greetings and tried to settle on the extraordinarily uncomfortable benches. Across the walkway, the entire Weasley clan was gathered (except for Percy who was sitting with a group of Ministry employees). Molly waved at him and nudged Ginny. Ginny smiled at Harry then ducked her head with a blush. Ron stared straight ahead. The twins said something to him but he crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. So the twins stood up and waved at him with both arms. Harry waved back with a smile.

Sirius sat in the center chair, staring at his hands. His hair was still long but cut and styled neatly; he was dressed in elegant robes. "He's upset with himself," Remus whispered. "He feels that he let this happen. He never demanded a trial, never asked for a Pensieve or Veritaserum. He never told anyone about the three of them becoming Animagi. It's all out now. All on record. He's pissed that he lost twelve years of his life because he didn't think."

The members of the Wizengamot filed in, including Dumbledore who took his seat as Chief Warlock. Conversation ceased and a tense silence fell. "All members have had a chance to review the statements and all witness statements have been read into the record. Hermione Jane Granger, please rise." Dumbledore spoke very formally. "Do you swear that your submitted statement is accurate and truthful to the best of your recollection?"

"Yes I swear," Hermione said after Remus murmured to her.

"Sit down please." Dumbledore said. "Neville Francis Longbottom, please rise." He repeated the question then moved on to Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Harry James Potter, and finally Severus Snape. They each stood and swore that their statements were valid. "I bring the matter to a vote."

"Wait," Sirius leapt up and was shoved back into the chair. "This is supposed to be a trial!"

Dumbledore ignored him. "All those in favor of immediate acquittal." About forty of the fifty hands were raised. "So ordered. All those in favor of a guilty verdict on the charge of failing to register as an Animagus." All fifty hands went up. "So ordered. Sentence is time served. You are free to go." A gavel banged. And the crowd erupted. Reporters fled the room to go file their stories.

Sirius sat in stunned silence as he was swarmed. Members of the Wizengamot descended to him. Amelia Bones reached him first, looked deep into his eyes and pulled him to his feet. "On behalf of the Wizengamot and the entire Ministry, I offer my sincerest and deepest heartfelt apology, Lord Black."

Sirius nodded and turned, walking away from the back slapping and hand shaking. He crossed to where Harry still waited, "Thank you Harry. You've saved me."

"You saved yourself," Harry replied moving in to hug his godfather.

"I…" Sirius laughed, "I don't know what to do now."

"Anything you want," Severus replied. "But perhaps we should take our leave."

They walked out, back to the Atrium. Sirius was in the lead, with Remus and Harry flanking him. Aggie followed with Luna and Neville. Severus and Hermione brought up the rear. As the crowd closed in, Severus shifted so that Hermione was in front of him. He tensed as Gabriel Rosier, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy approached, bringing Sirius to a halt.

"Lord Black," Lucius called.

Sirius stared icily at Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"To offer earnest congratulations on your victory," Lucius replied calmly. "And to inform you that your place in the Gathering of Lords as well as your seat on the Wizengamot is hereby reinstated. All of you ancestral rights and duties are returned to you, along with your family's assets and Gringotts vaults. On behalf of the Lords, I welcome you home."

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" an excited young wizard called.

"LORD Black," Lucius retorted firmly.

"Sorry, Lord Black, how do you feel now that you've been vindicated?"

Sirius took a breath and lifted his chin. Reporters gathered in front of him anxious for any word. "I feel relieved to have the truth known."

"Did anyone from the Wizengamot tell you why it took so long to bring you to trial?"

Sirius shook his head, "No."

"Will you bring charges or demand reparation from the Ministry?"

"I…"

"Are you angry? Will you seek revenge?" overlapped with "What will you do now?"

Sirius glanced around to realize everyone had shifted so that he was now encircled. Harry stood at his right with Hermione at his side. Severus was next to her, shoulder to shoulder with Remus who had Luna clinging to his arm. Neville was next standing tall next to Lady Aggie. Next to her was Gabriel Rosier (who'd subtly handed her a photograph). Last in the circle were the Malfoys. They stood facing him, with their backs to the crowd at large.

"I… I want to go home," Sirius said softly.

"Well then…" Lucius turned. "Make a path!" Lucius and Gabriel took the lead cutting a swath through the gathering. Draco, Harry, and Neville followed, widening the pathway. Aggie and Luna took Sirius' arms to escort him along. Leaving Hermione who took both Severus and Remus by the arm.

Outside, Narcissa waited by the Malfoy stretch limousine. "Congratulations cousin," she greeted him with a kiss to his cheek. "The Lord and Ladies wish to formally welcome you back to society with a dinner at Malfoy Manor tomorrow night. Please feel free to bring guests."

X * x * X

_Trial of the Century? Or of the millisecond?_

_By Tari Kereste_

_The Wizengamot Trial of Lord Sirius Black (yes ladies and gentlemen he is a Lord again) was over in mere minutes. Once the witness statements were reviewed, the members of the court had no choice but to admit that the crime for which Lord Black was sent to Azkaban twelve years ago NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED! The explosion happened and several Muggles died, but Peter Pettigrew has been confirmed to be ALIVE and in the service of You-Know-Who. We can only hope that there will be an investigation into how Mr. Pettigrew was able to live as a pet rat with a prominent Wizarding family for over a decade with no one noticing. More so how he was able to spend three years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

X * x * X

Remus sat a basket of rolls onto the center of the table. Alastor Moody snatched one, sniffed it cautiously, then broke it open. Severus took another and sliced it evenly before smearing butter across it. "So Maya didn't want to go?" Remus asked as he sat down and stirred the bowl of stew in front of him.

"More Aggie didn't want to send her to her first Gathering of Lords unless she could be there," Sev replied. "She was feeling a bit off yesterday before the trial but was miserable by this morning. It's just a cold, but at her age…"

They were quiet for a few minutes as they consumed their dinner. Snape had gone to Longbottom Village and brought Harry to Grimmauld Place to go to Malfoy Manor with Sirius. Luna had gone home to spend the last few days of the holiday with her father. Neville had decided to stay with his Gran.

"Next task is coming up," Alastor said. He was wearing a black patch over his missing eye, combined with an improvised peg-leg, it gave him a rather pirate-like appearance. "Know anything more than what was in the notebooks from Hermione?"

"No," Snape shook his head. "Something the champion values will be taken and placed at the bottom of Black Lake. They have to retrieve it within an hour."

"It'll be Maya," Remus said.

Snape sighed, "Most likely." He took a long drink. "Neville has cultivated Gillyweed for Harry to use. We had a test run a week before Christmas. Worked perfectly." He put his spoon down.

"You alright?" Remus asked. "Any more memories come out?"

"No."

"Maybe you've recovered them all," Alastor said around a bite of roll.

"Maybe you haven't found the right trigger," Remus said.

"There are more," Snape said. "Not sure how I know, but I do." He rubbed his arm absently.

"That's hurting isn't it?" Alastor asked.

Snape nodded. "Mine. Karkaroff's. Lucius Malfoy's. I can't hide it with a charm anymore. I could this summer but now… It's darker. Sharper. And it burns all the time. Time is growing short."

"Eat," Remus urged. "It's not going to happen tonight."

They finished dinner and were just sitting at the table drinking coffee when the Floo activated, spilling Harry and Sirius out. The House Elves scooted out to sweep up the ashes and soot. One quickly cleaned Harry up.

"Thank you Rosey," Harry said.

"Lord Harry? How is sweet Lady Maya?" the Elf asked.

"She is well Rosey," Harry replied with a smile.

"How was dinner?" Severus asked.

"Boring," Harry replied as he dropped into a chair. "Cedric, Draco, and I hung out for a while. But I didn't like all the…" he moved his hands to indicate talking. "I never knew men could be such gossips."

"That's all the Gatherings usually are," Sirius said as he took a seat. "James hated that part too. I was cast from the family before I was much older than you are now so my attendance was no longer welcome."

Harry yawned, "Guess we should be getting back, Professor."

"You could stay here tonight," Sirius offered. "Thanks to the Elves this place is quite comfortable now. I could set you up in one of the guest rooms."

"Thanks, but I'll go back to the Longbottoms. We've got plans for tomorrow," Harry replied. "And school will start again before I know it."

"Harry, what can we do? What can we do to help you?" Alastor asked. "The second task… the rest…"

Harry sighed heavily, "Nothing really. I'm just getting through each day. The second task is planned out. The rest…" he was quiet for a moment, "Actually I do have something I need you to do. At the third task. Alastor I think you'll enjoy this." He gave the ex-Auror a slow sly smile.

**AN – hopefully the last on the subject of plagiarism – I responded to the reviewer and the author. The author responded saying he didn't have a problem. The reviewer/accuser….. nothing…. Not a word… which seems to be standard when I respond to the more vocal critics. I stand my ground and state my case and they disappear quicker than Voldemort when faced with the Ministry. I also find it interesting that the accuser (as well as the author) has my story as a favorite. **

**Stepping down now.**


	45. 44 Ripples in Black Lake

**43 – This damn computer and its wonderful, helpful shortcuts. Sorry all – thanks for pointing it out. **_We can only hope that there will be a full investigation into how Mr. Pettigrew was able to live as a pet rat with a prominent Wizarding family for over a decade with no one noticing. –__**Better? The 3 year thing was deliberate. Percy works for the Ministry now. He's one of them, they'd never publish that he had the rat at Hogwarts. Sorry sometimes I forget you can't read my mind.**_

**Came out of the Darkness – 44 – Ripples in Black Lake **

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling as does the basis for this chapter plot. Still mixing book and movie-verses.**

**Song of the Chapter – Bartholomew by The Silent Comedy - from my very eclectic Ipod – **_**Oh my god; Please help me, neck deep in the river screamin' for relief; He says, it's mine to give, but it's yours to choose; You're gonna sink or swim, you're gonna learn the truth; No matter what you do, you're gonna learn the truth…**_

"Harry! HARRY! Maya's gone!"

And with those words, his heart kicked into overdrive. It was time. Harry caught Angelina as she stumbled down the steps. "It's alright. It's…. expected."

"Expected…" Seamus cried out.

Harry turned. The entire House of Gryffindor had gathered in the Common Room to walk Harry down for the Second Task. Once the holidays were over, a few people offered to help him decipher the clue in the egg. So Harry once again snuck out one night to the Prefects' Bathroom, listening to the egg underwater with Myrtle happily watching, to confirm the song was the same. On the way back he avoided the trick stair, Mrs. Norris was firmly settled in with Mr. Filch, and thanks to the Map was able to avoid the other professors out on patrol. They really needed to find a way to replicate the map as both he and Snape were coming to depend on it. They'd been sharing it since Halloween and the arrival of the other schools. Snape was willing to return it whenever Harry asked, but that meant Harry had to tell Severus why he needed it.

"Yeah. Remember the thing the champion will miss the most?" Harry said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I thought it meant your Firebolt or…. Something like that," Seamus said. "Not a person! That's barbaric."

"This whole thing is barbaric," Katie Bell snapped.

X*x*X

Something else that had changed. Rather than excitement over the upcoming task, everyone was tense. Worried. It started right after the beginning of term with the Champions and their closest friends, but soon spread to the entire school. People were edgy, jumpy, and snarky. Tempers were short. More than one fight had broken out over something as simple as two shoulders bumping in the corridor (a sixth year Ravenclaw and a seventh year Hufflepuff spent a weekend in Madam Pomfrey's care after that particular bout) or some other perceived slight. And more than one couple saw their relationship end in an argument over something petty.

Including Cedric and Cho. Just as last time, they were spending most of their time together (after all Harry had watched her carefully the first time through). Harry was on his way to breakfast one morning after a run out to the owlery when he came across them. Cho was grinning, clinging to Cedric's arm as they walked, and chattering away. Harry had only heard the end of her words, "I mean, she is *so* not pretty at all. Why does she think she can…. What's wrong?"

Cedric had come to an abrupt halt and was glowering at her, "I am so sick of you constantly talking badly about people. Or repeating everything that your friends say like their word is the end all be all of opinions."

Harry had quickly moved passed them and went into the Hall. He'd walked straight to their end of the Gryffindor table as shouted voices reached inside. Professor Sprout sighed heavily before walking out to referee. All of the professors were growing way too accustomed to breaking up battles. A moment later Cedric had stormed in. He'd come directly to their group, sat down, and ate without a word. Cho had never come in. And from that point on, when they happened to pass each other, they made a point to look away. Cho varied from looking sad and weepy to haughty and mad.

Cedric just looked determined.

"You've figured out the clue right?" Cedric asked him one day a few weeks later.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Merpeople in Black Lake."

Harry nodded, "Something precious stolen. Got a plan?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Cedric ran a hand through his hair, "Hope it works."

"It will," Harry smiled. "Don't worry. Are you… alright otherwise?"

Cedric shrugged, "Not sure. Feel… old. Like everyone here is just a kid, you know?"

"Yeah. We'll get through this. No matter what."

X*x*X

But now that the task was upon them, Harry wasn't so sure. They'd tried to only cause minor ripples of change, but somehow it was all feeling a great deal bigger. Like instead of pebbles into a pond, they'd started a landslide into an ocean, creating a tsunami.

Angelina settled slightly and reached out, "This was on her bed."

Harry accepted Hermione's watch, "It'll be alright. I'll get her back." He was saying it as much to convince her as himself. He checked that his holster was secure on his wrist, his wand was ready, and his dagger tucked firmly into his waistband. Then he turned. "Let's go." All of the Gryffindors filed out of the portrait entrance. They knew they would be sitting out in the cold for an hour so everyone was dressed warmly. A few even carried blankets. They reached the Entry Hall at the same time as the Hufflepuffs.

Cedric extended his hand and Harry shook it firmly. "You ready?" Cedric asked.

"No. You?"

"Nope. Let's go."

Most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws joined them. They emerged from the front door as one large moving mass. Draco took position at Harry's back as they walked. With his action, many more people shifted so that instead of four separate lines of Houses, only the different colored scarves distinguished them.

"Pansy what have you done?" Angelina asked.

Pansy ducked her head, "Tried to fix it like you did."

Harry noticed that her hair was pulled back into a sloppy, crooked braid that was already unraveling. Angelina shook her head then moved so that she was walking behind Pansy and started to undo the tangle. She pulled her hands through the strands and fluffed them out, "There much better."

"Thanks Angelina," Pansy smiled. Draco gave her a grin.

As they reached the Lake, Neville and Luna slid into place at his side. Neville handed over a fistful of freshly cut Gillyweed. Harry accepted it with a wordless nod. Luna gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "She'll be fine, Harry." Then the students began to climb the ladders to the viewing platforms. The rest of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were already settled into seats. Separate fields of blue and red. Draco gripped his arm as he passed. Dean and Seamus each gave him an encouraging smile. Soon it was just he and Cedric standing there. A long boat drifted into place as Fleur and Krum were brought up by Karkaroff and Maxime. Cedric and Harry sat together as the other two champions sat with their headmaster and headmistress. The boat took them directly to a long platform in the center. The Governors of Hogwarts and their wives were sitting in a line of comfortable chairs. Directly in front of them were the representatives of the Ministry. The back row contained all of the professors of Hogwarts.

Snape left his place to come down to them along with Professor Sprout. Sprout took Cedric a short distance away.

"You need to calm down a bit," Snape said. "The charm is practically burning my wrist off. The other three aren't much better. Maya's is silent."

Harry silently pressed her watch into Snape's hand, "Whoever took her left it in her bed. Last time she was called to McGonagall's office to be sent. This time she was taken from her bed," he whispered angrily.

Harry glanced around and saw that Barty Crouch Sr. was in position as a judge. Last time he'd sent Percy as his representative, claiming illness. Then he saw Lucius Malfoy lean forward and whisper something into the man's ear.

"Damn I forgot. We forgot," Harry moaned as he yanked off his shoes and socks.

"What?"

"Crouch," Harry said. "Crouch Sr. If that's really him, he's in real danger. His son's going to kill him today."

Snape glanced back at the man who looked pale and drawn, glancing around almost nervously. "I'll take care of it, Harry. You just go get Maya. You've got the Gillyweed? Your wand and dagger? Keep your wits about you. Come back alive."

"That's your pep talk?"

Snape scowled, "I don't do pep talks. I am giving you direct orders. Get Maya and come back alive. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Bagman touched his wand to his throat, "Greetings and welcome to the Second Task of the Triwizard World Cup."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. In deep and out slow. He pulled the image of his wife into his mind. She was his goal. All he needed to do right now. Find her, bring her to the surface.

The loud siren startled him. He swallowed the Gillyweed, grimacing at the salty, slimy taste. Instantly his throat felt like it was closing up. He coughed twice, then clutched at his throat as the air seemed to disappear. Realizing what was happening, he reached up and found the gills that had formed at his throat. He moved to the edge of the platform and dove. The first shock of icy cold faded quickly. He looked down to see webbing form between his fingers and toes. He felt strong, vibrant. With a few quick kicks, he reached the surface of the water and leapt out like a dolphin.

Diving back deep, he pulled his wand. He dealt with a swarm of Grindylows hiding in the seaweed. Casting a spell to break their grip, just like Remus had taught him the previous year. Deeper, deeper and darker. It was taking forever. He silently cast a Lumos spell to light his way. It didn't project far in the thick gloom, but it helped. He pointed it at his wristwatch. It was taking too long to find them. Where had they been last time? Why couldn't he remember? He focused on calming his breathing, slowing his heart rate. Easing back. Then he heard the familiar song of the Merpeople and followed the sound. Things moved in his peripheral vision but the only thing to approach were strange looking fish. He saw his first mermaid. Second first impression, not much like the Muggle drawings of a sensuous woman with a fish tail. She had a tail, but her skin looked gray, her hair like kelp. He swam further and saw the beginning of the Merworld colony buildings. More and more Merpeople came into view. Watching him, but making no move toward him. The song got louder, drawing him in closer. There in the center of the village he could see four bodies floating. Wished he hadn't thought bodies. Finally remembered this was how he'd found them last time through.

He swam to where Hermione drifted. Her hair was pulled back in a braid as she tended to wear it as she slept to keep it from tangling. She wore robes, but they were fastened wrong. But she was there. A small trickle of bubbles from her nose told him she was alive. He kicked his way to her and pulled his dagger.

A merman shoved a sharp spear into his throat. "Take your own hostage only!"

"What?" Harry burbled. "She's my wife!"

"Your own hostage only!"

From his left came Cedric, his lower face covered with a bubble-head charm. He reached Harry and stopped staring at the hostages. Then Krum appeared, half transfigured into a shark. He too stopped.

It was only then that Harry took a good look at the other three hostages. The same four people drifted in front of them. Despite all of the changes made, Hermione, Ron Weasley, and Cho Chang hung suspended along with Gabrielle, Fleur Delacour's little sister.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

Krum circled them, around and around. Harry recalled some Muggle program about sharks and that they needed to keep swimming in order to breathe. Hadn't that been disproven? Now wasn't really the time. If this was the same, then Ron was his hostage. Ron, who he'd barely seen since Halloween. Certainly not something Harry'd miss if he disappeared forever. And Cho was Cedric's. His ex-girlfriend. And how could Maya be Krum's this time?

The three champions looked at each other. Then the watch on Cedric's arm flashed in the gloom. He looked at it and waved his wand. "Fifteen minutes" flashed in bright letters. "Why didn't you take Maya?" appeared next.

Harry went to cut her bonds again. And again a merman came at him with his spear. "Take your own hostage only!"

Cedric shoved the merman back and snarled, "She is his!" in speech distorted by the bubble. "She's certainly not mine!"

More Merpeople swarmed in, spears at the ready. Krum swam through them, scattering them like bowling pins. They came back and brought friends. Harry pointed his wand, Cedric came to his side and they stood shoulder to shoulder. With a nod, the two of them began casting spells to drive the attackers back. Krum chased them the rest of the way, giving Cedric and Harry time to swim around and cut all four hostages free.

Harry took Hermione and little Gabrielle in his arms. Cedric snagged Ron and Cho. Then with Krum swimming in front like a battering ram, they swam towards the surface together.

It was taking too long. Cedric's watch signaled twice more in five minute intervals. Ten minutes to the deadline. Then five. Then with a bright, flickering flash, they reached zero. They were still deep. Harry was starting to feel cold. The water going in and out of his gills began to feel heavy. Wet. Hermione and the girl began to drag against his momentum.

Cedric glanced at him worriedly. And began to swim faster. Pulling ahead of Harry. Then there was pressure on his foot. Harry glanced down and saw Krum's shark nose pressed into his webbed toes. Pushing.

The darkness thinned. Became brighter. He could see the surface. They were almost there. Then with one last gasp, the gills on his neck closed and vanished. He held his breath and shoved Hermione and Gabrielle up, using Krum as leverage. Krum responded with one huge shove.

Harry's head broke the surface into the bitterly cold air. He took a deep breath and choked the last of the water out. Hermione looked shocked. "I… I was in my room! I…"

"I know," Harry said. "It's alright. We're alright."

Little Gabrielle babbled in rapid terrified French. Hermione responded gently, helping Harry keep her afloat as they started swimming toward the Champions' platform. "She said that she's cold. That they didn't tell her it would be cold. I told her she'd be warm soon."

Krum had returned to his natural human state, appeared unaffected by the cold, and swam around them as Ron paddled toward the platform. Cedric was sticking close to Cho, but they refused to look at each other.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shouted. She was on the edge of the platform, wrapped in a blanket, weeping for her sister. "I could not get beyond the Grindylows." Krum reached the ladder and pulled Gabrielle onto his back to climb quickly. Cedric pushed Cho to ascend next.

"Hey Harry," Ron grinned at him. "Brisk isn't it?"

"It's fucking cold Weasley," Harry snapped. "You want to get your ass out of the way?" He nudged Hermione to the ladder.

"But… we're friends. This proves it," Ron retorted.

"You or Maya," Harry said. "You really think there's a question there?"

Ron scowled fiercely and climbed the ladder. Nearing the platform, he snarled at Hermione, "Move it, mudblood." Snape was at the top of the ladder and he reached down to grasp her hands and lift her the rest of the way. He glared fiercely as Ron shoved by them.

"Son of a bitch," Cedric growled.

"You have no idea," Harry replied.

"Let's get up there. I want answers," Cedric took Harry's arm and urged him to climb.

Up top, they were wrapped in warm blankets, charmed to wick the water away. Their hair was toweled dry quickly. And Snape and Pomfrey poured warming potions down their throat. Snape yanked Lily's watch from his pocket and put it onto Hermione's wrist with an obvious sigh of relief. Harry pulled her close. Someone had taken her sodden robes from her. She was dressed in a pair of tight leggings and one of his long sleeve t-shirts.

"I was wondering where that went," Harry said in a shuddering voice. "The shirt," he clarified.

"Stole it at Christmas," she confessed.

The Malfoys joined them. Narcissa immediately began unbraiding Hermione's hair and using a charmed towel to dry it. Lucius rubbed Harry's back and arms to add friction to help warm him. "Doing alright?" he asked, "We need to get you eight into Hogwarts and out of this wind."

Cedric's parents were helping him shed his outer clothing. "What took so long, son?" Amos asked.

"Couldn't figure out the hostages," Cedric replied. "The riddle said something we'd sorely miss. But the Merpeople wouldn't let Harry take Maya. And there certainly wasn't anything of mine down there." Cho turned with a startled gasp. "What? You won't speak to me because I won't apologize for having a different opinion. I wasn't about to let you drown, but you sure as hell aren't the most precious thing to me. I want you out of my life. Not exactly something I'd miss."

Cho's eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran for the ramp connecting the platform with the next one. Her friends gathered her close with fierce glares for Cedric.

"Bloody hell," Cedric swore.

Beth Diggory traded a wet towel for a dry one, "Don't worry son. You get your idiocy from your father. It'll fade with age."

Cedric squared his shoulders, "But it still begs the question as to which hostage belonged to who?"

"Whom," Beth corrected automatically.

"My sister," Fleur glowered. "Who put my baby sister at the bottom of a freezing cold lake? Does my mother even know she is gone?"

"Fleur," Gabrielle tugged her arm, "Mother is there," she pointed to the far stand of people and a woman who waved in response. It was then that Harry realized their words were being broadcast to the group at large. "She brought me here to Scotland. We came on a train! Then Madam Maxime told me I would sleep until you came for me. Why didn't you come for me Fleur?" the little girl asked in heavily accented English. "The handsome boy brought me out."

"Dumbledore gave us… I mean the Headmasters of each school chose their Champion's hostage," Bagman explained. "We did not anticipate any confusion. Gabrielle was obviously Fleur's hostage. She was in no danger as you can see." Gabrielle gave a huge sneeze. "Well. Uhm…"

"The riddle said *what* we'd sorely miss," Cedric snapped. "I assumed it would be a personal item. A broomstick. Not a person!" He turned his glare to Dumbledore. "And congrats on that choice."

Dumbledore glanced over to where Harry now stood with Hermione curled against him. "Yes well… the choices were made at the beginning of the tournament. It was obvious there was… an attraction between you and Miss Chang at that time. An idea confirmed when you two attended the ball together."

"So explain mine," Harry said. "I have to assume that Weasley was meant to me mine? How'd you figure that one?"

"Really," Cedric added. "He's much closer to Neville or Draco. Not that a friend can ever match a girlfriend."

Dumbledore took a breath, "Perhaps we should discuss this later. We have to…"

"Is there a problem Headmaster?" Lucius asked. "Can't you answer the boy?"

Every single eye was upon them. Every ear tuned.

Dumbledore lifted his chin, "As I said, the choices were made at the beginning of the tournament. Harry and Ronald seemed to be fairly close then. Friendships flow and ebb like the tide."

"No. They don't." Harry protested. "At least they shouldn't. Neville and I have been friends since the first day on the train. Draco and I took a while to get there, but we're friends now too. Good, strong friends that I would take a Killing Curse for. But neither is compared to Maya. Who by your choosing, belonged to Viktor. Sorry Karkaroff's choosing." The last was said with a sarcastic tone

Krum stood tall, Karkaroff almost cowered next to him, in his thick tone, Krum said "I would have never attempted to take her from you Potter. Any fool can see she is yours and you are hers." He said the last with a glower to his headmaster.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, eyes bright, "But a yearning has developed perhaps? I was told you spent many hours in our Library when she was there. A crush? Nothing to be ashamed of."

"You are contradicting yourself Albus," Snape said from his position next to Harry. "Either the choices were made months ago. Or one was made as a result of a growing… crush."

Dumbledore's smile fell away and he glowered at Snape, who met his gaze steadily.

"Yes, well perhaps we should… discuss this further in out of the cold," Bagman suggested. He glanced around at the staring faces. The Governors were muttering amongst themselves. The professors were looking at Dumbledore with expressions varying from shock and dismay to outright anger.

"We will reconvene in the Great Hall once we have a chance to… review this matter," Crouch said firmly then waved his wand to cancel the amplifying spell. "Dumbledore! Merlin what the hell were you thinking?" The Governors began to surround the Headmasters and Ministry officials. Cedric, Krum, and Fleur pulled together off to one side with Pomfrey checking them over. With a final rub of his back, Lucius and Narcissa left them to go to the other adults. With the guidance of several professors, the students were rapidly leaving the stands, reaching solid ground and hurrying toward the warmth of the Castle. Snape remained on the platform. As did Flitwick and Sprout. The rest were gone.

Harry shifted to look down at Hermione, "I've never been so scared in my life. That Merman wouldn't let me cut you free!" He glanced over to where Ron stood glowering daggers at them. Weasley turned, tossed the blanket aside, and stomped up the ramp with clenched fists. The blanket slipped off the edge of the platform, drifted in the wind, then settled over the surface of the lake. Something grabbed the center of it and yanked it down into the depths. His heart was pounding again. Roaring in his ears. Snape touched the eagle charm on his wrist and turned.

She reached up and touched his cheek, calming the rage instantly. He stared down into her eyes. The fathoms of the lake had nothing on the depths of her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Slowly.

Lost in her eyes.

Her hand on his cheek. His hands holding her close.

He lowered his head. She stretched up.

Her eyes closed. Mourning the loss, he closed his too.

Their lips met, gently at first, then growing deeper, more intense. A sweet, gentle passion.

First true love's kiss.

His eyes flew open as she pulled back with a gasp.

"You kissed me," she whispered.

"Yeah," he grinned, just as she moaned, "You idiot."

"Not the response I was hoping…" he stopped as he felt it. A ripping inside of him. A surging. Hermione was gasping for air.

Harry was vaguely aware of Snape and Lucius turning. Coming toward them. Of Cedric's wide eyed expression. Of him grabbing hold of Gabrielle. Who was staring at them grinning widely. He even heard her giggle behind her hand.

Then the world exploded.

Light.

Powerful, blinding light.

Colors cascading.

Aurora.

Dawn.

Sunset.

Supernova.

The birth of a new star.

A wave of energy swept out from them, knocking everyone on the platform to their knees or butts.

Snape, crawling toward them, hand outstretched. Lucius behind him, grabbing Narcissa who was also reaching for them.

An Eagle of light swooped down, and was joined by another. Together they circled, then soared skyward, shrieking in triumph.

Power.

Immense uncontrollable power.

Surging as unstoppable as the ocean tide.

Reined in. It was his.

All his. And hers.

Power.

A ripple of energy flowed out.

The platforms above the lake fragmented. Turned to dust.

Students on the shoreline, attention captured by the commotion, watched as, with screams and hoarse cries, Governors, Wives, Ministry Officials, Professors, Four Champions, and two hostages dropped like rocks into the lake below.

The lake churned with the impact. Waves crashed onto the shore, overturning the boats, flowing up to the tree line.

Heads popped to the surface with gasps and shouts. Cursing the cold. Some flailed about, obviously unable to swim. They were grabbed by others who clearly could.

Snape surfaced with Harry and Hermione in his arms. Lucius swam over and took Hermione. Narcissa touched her fingers to Maya's throat then listened to her chest. She nodded and sighed.

Harry's and Hermione's eyes remained closed

Boats were launched from the shore and docks. Everyone in the water was rescued quickly.

Draco guided one over to his parents. He helped his father lift Hermione's still form into the boat. Then the two of them along with Snape got Harry in. Narcissa hauled herself over the edge and leaned over the couple. Snape and Lucius clambered in.

"Are they alright?" Draco whispered.

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "Just unconscious."

"Have you ever seen a soul bond like that?" Snape asked.

"No," she shook her head. "That… was unique. We need to get them inside and get them warm."

"They broke through the platforms," Draco chortled.

"Think they broke through more than that," Lucius replied with a steady look to Snape as he guided the boat toward the Castle.

X*x*X

**Did not quite make my self-imposed deadline but…. Hope you liked. More soon.**


	46. 45 Sealing the Bonds

**Wow – thanks everyone! I am overwhelmed! And swear I am writing as fast as I can.**

**Came out of the Darkness – 45 – Sealing the Bonds**

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling – More Movie-verse than Book**

"_**Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."- The Princess Bride**_

_**Sometimes there's justice, Sometimes there's just us – Thin Blue Line**_

It was brutally cold.

Harry became aware of movement. Gentle rocking.

Firm arms held him against a strong chest. A heart beat steady under his ear.

He inhaled deeply. Spice. Herbs. "Sev," he managed to whisper.

"I've got you," Snape's smooth tones filled his hearing. "Hold on we're almost there."

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He lay across Snape's lap in the bow of the boat, face against the man's chest. His clothes were dry, his hair only slightly damp, but he was so very… "C…C…co-ld .. d.. d.. d" he managed to stutter out.

"I know," Snape pulled him closer, tucking a dry blanket around him more firmly. "We'll get you inside soon."

Harry turned his head. Narcissa sat in the middle of the boat with Hermione on her lap, also wrapped in a blanket. So still. Narcissa met his worried gaze with a smile, "She's fine. We'll be inside in just a moment."

Lucius was at the stern of the boat, guiding it through the water among a multitude of boats carrying the other Governors and Ministry Officials. Draco sat at his side. He swore angrily as three other boats pulled ahead of theirs to dock at the boathouse. He yanked the rudder and steered toward the shoreline. The bottom of the boat scraped sand.

Severus shifted Harry to sit on the bench and leapt over the side, cursing as he landed in knee deep water. "Blast that's cold!"

Lucius left the boat on the opposite side, "You're just *now* noticing that?"

"Adrenalin," Sev replied. "but no." Together they pulled the boat, now sitting higher in the water, up onto the bank. Snape reached for Harry, helping him stand, then swinging him to dry land. Lucius caught hold of him when Harry's knees buckled.

"I'll take him Malfoy," Hagrid stomped over. Harry would have protested but a wave of dizziness swept over him and he slumped. Hagrid gently lifted Harry in his thick, long arms and clasped him against his heavy moleskin coat. Lucius tucked the blanket tighter around Harry. They were almost at the entrance, when Harry roused again. He lifted his head from Hagrid's arm and blinked slowly. Their rapid pace added to the bitter wind that cut through him like a goblin-made sword. "Almost there, Harry. Almost there," Hagrid said as Harry shivered.

"Maya?" Harry groaned. "Where's my Hermione?"

"Right behind us, Harry," Seamus replied. He and Dean walked along side of Hagrid. "Professor Snape has her."

Hagrid shifted to look back, allowing Harry to see past the man's bulk. Snape was walking quickly toward them with Hermione cradled in his arms. All three Malfoys were on his heels. The Diggorys walked with Cedric between them, wrapped in several blankets. The tall champion was also shuddering with cold. Gabe Rosier walked with his wife and the Delacour family. He was carrying little Gabrielle while the two women brought Fleur. Both girls obviously suffering from the cold. Only Viktor Krum appeared unaffected by the chill.

Hagrid turned back around and walked into the Castle. Poppy Pomfrey strode by at a rapid clip, "Bring them to the hospital wing!"

Hermione started awake and lurched in Snape's arms. "Easy, easy," Severus soothed. "You're fine. I've got you." Narcissa moved forward to help calm her. They moved directly to the hospital wing where Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Sprout were readying beds with warmed blankets.

"Severus do you have more warming potions?" Amos asked.

"Yes," Snape nodded, "But it's too soon for them to have any more," he said.

"Oh sh..sh…shi…" Cedric stuttered.

"Don't even think of finishing that word," Beth warned.

"He's seventeen," Amos reminded.

"He's still my son!" Beth retorted.

"M..m..mum," Cedric mumbled.

Snape carefully stood Hermione on her feet. Narcissa walked over, yanking a white handkerchief from Lucius' pocket as she passed him. She took her wand and transfigured the handkerchief. "Here," she said to Hermione, "Put this on."

Hermione took it gingerly "What is it?" she asked.

"A nightgown" Narcissa said as she slipped an arm around the younger girl's back. "Come along."

Hermione looked at the scrap of lace and cotton, "Are you sure you did it right?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and urged her into the adjoining bathroom. "Strip him!" she commanded Lucius and Snape with a gesture to Harry.

Snape stepped back with his hands in the air, "Whoa…" Narcissa glared at him. "Sorry," he said. "As a professor, it's instinct to run from the suggestion of stripping a student naked." Severus and Lucius came forward and started to help Harry slip out of his clothes.

Lucius took hold of Harry's pants at the waist, "Shoes already gone? Good. Down to your skivvies. You are wearing underwear, aren't you?" Harry nodded jerkily. "Good or this was about to get a bit interesting."

"As opposed to the normal everyday occurrence the rest of the day has been?" Severus snorted.

Cedric was chuckling as he was tucked into a cocoon of blankets. Then he choked, mouth going wide. Beth glanced over, and slapped a hand over her son's eyes. Amos averted his gaze.

Harry looked up. Hermione was coming toward him, dressed in only in the recently created gown. It had thin straps, trimmed in lace, and fell to mid-thigh. She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed, "I'd've been better off wearing the handkerchief."

"Come," Narcissa ordered with a hand on Hermione's back. "Harry come."

Harry walked over to her and she urged him to lie on the bed. Then she had Hermione lie down in front of him on the narrow mattress. The gown left her entire back bare. They spooned together as the blankets were swaddled around them.

Instantly he calmed.

The dizziness faded. As did the touch of nausea.

They were pressed skin to skin. Her bare back against his naked chest. His arms wrapped around her and she covered them with her own arms. Their fingers wove together. Legs, from thigh to toes, entwined. Connected. The only barrier consisted of his underpants and the thin layer of cotton gown covering her bottom. He sighed and moaned deep in his chest. He nuzzled her neck and pressed his lips there.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

"You need to keep skin to skin contact for a few hours," Lucius said as he wrapped a blanket across them. "And try to touch each other multiple times a day. You'll know if you've gone too long. We should probably see about putting them in the same bedroom."

Harry cleared a suddenly dry throat, "How do you know so much about it?"

Severus smiled softly, "Harry you are in the presence of the luckiest man on the planet." When both Harry and Hermione looked up at him confused, he continued, "His parents arranged his marriage to his soul mate."

"Thought that was normal. To wed," Hermione said.

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "But my father contracted the union when I was six. Cissa was four." He glanced at his wife, who smiled warmly at him. "We didn't kiss and seal the bond until our wedding day." The look they exchanged was one of purest love.

"There was a bright flash of light," Snape recalled, "Cascading colors."

"Fireworks," Beth Diggory said as she tucked blankets around her son, "When Amos and I kissed for the first time, everyone said it looked like fireworks exploding in the room."

Madame Delacour smiled, "When I kissed my husband I had my eyes open. I saw the lights."

Hermione frowned and shivered once more, "I didn't know it was so common," she said.

"More common than you would think," Narcissa said. "We tend not to speak of it. Some people believe that you shouldn't love anyone other than your soul mate. But that is ridiculous," she said with a look directly at Severus. "You all should rest a bit."

Snape draped a final blanket over Harry and Hermione, touched the top of Harry's head, then moved away to give them a little privacy. He walked over to check on the other champions.

"I didn't plan this, you know," Harry said once they were relatively alone.

"I know," she replied. "But it worked out."

He snickered, "If we'd done that in the Castle we may have blown out a wall or three. Besides we managed to dump Dumbledore and the Ministry Morons into the freezing lake. Though I could have done without the second dunking. " He sighed heavily. "Can you feel the power? Your core?"

"Yeah. It shattered the block. It's immense Harry. It's so vast. But it's mine," she said. "I don't feel… overwhelmed or scared. Just…. "

"Powerful," he said. "Me, too." He kissed her shoulder then laid his cheek against her neck.

The warmth began to seep into their bones and they began to doze.

X * x * X

A part of Harry knew that he was asleep. But he felt himself sit up.

She stood in the hospital wing doorway. Her hair was long, wavy, auburn, flowing down her back. She was dressed in a long dark green cloak with gold buttons. She walked towards him with a long graceful stride. When she reached his bedside, he could see the bright emerald green of her eyes.

"Mum," Harry whispered.

Lily smiled, "Hello Harry." She leaned over Hermione, who slept on unaware, and gave Harry a warm hug. "You're growing up so fast."

"Mum," his chin quivered.

"Shh… Harry," Lily pulled a chair up and sat down to take his hands in hers, "I don't have much time. We've been watching and wanted to tell you that you are doing fine. Your father and I are very proud of you. But the hardest is still to come. Your magic is entirely your own now and you will have to relearn control. Severus can help you with that. I am so happy that things are better between you this time. But he's not remembered everything yet. When he does the ripples of change will flow! When the time comes, do not let Cedric go with you to the graveyard. If he goes, there will be no way to save him. And do NOT let Barty Jr. take you out of sight this time. I wish I could take this away from you. Keep you from having to go through this. But you are strong Harry. Stronger than I could have ever dreamed. You will be fine." A tear formed and slipped down her cheek. "So amazing. Handsome. Such a good friend. You are more than I could have ever asked for." Lily glanced down and pulled her hand free to stroke Hermione's hair. "She is your mate. Your match. She is perfect for you. A bit young to have sealed the bond, but that's a mother talking. She's lovely. So sweet and warm. Everything I could have asked for in your wife. Know we are watching, helping when we can." She rose and walked around the bed. Harry shifted to watch her. Severus sat in a chair behind them, against the wall. His chin rested in his hand and his eyes were closed. Lily bent over him. "Hello my friend," she said into his ear, "Thank you for looking after my son. I am proud of you too. You've made a real impact in this world. More than made up for any bad things you may have done. The road ahead won't be easy, Harry. But together, you will make it." Lily kissed Severus on the cheek. "When the tournament is over, tell Severus to petition the Ministry Legal Department for a copy of your father's and my wills. It's important."

"I will… Mum… I have so much to say…. I love you. And Dad. So much. I've missed you," Harry's eyes filled and overflowed.

"I know," Lily came back to him, cupped his face and wiped the tears away. "I love you more than life itself. I would have never left you. I *have* never truly left you. You know what you have to do. Your plans are right. I know you've doubted yourself. Don't." Lily urged him to lie back down and wrapped the blankets around his shoulders, tucking them under Hermione. She dropped a kiss to Hermione's temple, then on Harry's cheek. "I love you. I'll be close." She rose fluidly and drifted back through the hospital. Passing Cedric in his cocoon, snoring softly, Beth at his side, chin to her chest, eyes closed. Then Fleur and Gabrielle, cuddled together in one bed, the little sister tucked under the older one's chin. Finally Krum, flat on his back with a single blanket over him, one arm tossed above his head. She reached the doorway and turned back to blow him a kiss.

"Mum!" Harry sat up sharply, waking Hermione and startling everyone in the room.

Snape lurched forward, "Harry?"

"Mum. My mum was here."

Narcissa came from behind them and circled to stoop in front of them. "It's alright Harry. Just a dream." She smiled. "Did she say anything?"

"Uhm," Harry scrubbed at his face, "That she was proud of me and loved me. That she liked Maya but that I was too young for this." He told her the few things he was willing to share.

Narcissa nodded, "She's right to be proud. And that fourteen is too young for many things you are doing. Especially this." She glanced over the couple to where Snape sat, "What are you doing?"

Severus had pulled his robe up to his nose and was sniffing deeply. "Nothing." He dropped the fabric back into place.

Narcissa stroked Harry's hair back, "As I was saying, you are both too young for the bond but it can't be unbound so…" She leaned over and put her lips close to Harry's ear, "If you get her pregnant before you wed her, I will remove your manhood with a rusty spoon." She kissed his hairline and pulled back.

Harry glanced back to Severus who gave a shrug with a shake of his head.

"Good, you are all awake," Lucius swept in. "The Champions and hostages are needed in the Great Hall."

"I would like to bathe," Fleur said as she stood up.

"So would I," Hermione said as she moved to sit on the side of the bed, wrapped in a blanket. "I smell like lake water."

Gabrielle giggled and said something in rapid French that made Fleur cringed and stand up, "I would like to bathe. Now." Gabrielle tumbled over in her glee.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"That the lake is where the Merpeople pee," Lucius said, biting on his lip to keep from laughing.

Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. Narcissa gestured for her to come and they walked back to the adjoining bathroom. Fleur brought a still twittering Gabrielle, followed by Beth Diggory.

Snape helped Harry stand and wrap a blanket over his shoulders, "Alright to walk on your own?"

Harry nodded, "We need clothes."

Lucius took a breath, "Dobby? Dobby Harry Potter needs you."

Dobby popped in, "Harry Potter! Harry Potter is well!" then his tone became cold, sulky, "Lord Malfoy."

"Dobby," Lucius nodded. "The children will all need clothing. Dress pants and tops, formal robes. Bring solid black ones for the Hogwarts children; I will apply the Potter family crest to the ones for Harry and Maya. Oh and Dobby… your mother was grateful for your visit and asked me to remind you that her birthday is in May. If you wish to visit again, please send word."

Dobby nodded, "Dobby will fetch the clothing. Dobby would like to see his mother on her birthday."

"Agreed," Lucius replied. "Bring the clothing to the shower rooms."

"We need shoes too," Harry said before Dobby could apparate away.

X * x * X

Harry stood looking in a mirror. He was freshly showered, dried, hair brushed, and dressed in black pants, socks, and shoes, white shirt, and red tie with golden snitches. Lucius handed him his formal robes, solid black, now with the Potter family crest on the lapel.

"Stand tall, keep your temper in check," Lucius whispered into his ear. "You will be facing the Governors as well as the Ministry officials. You did well at the Gathering with Black. But this may be confrontational."

"Maya will be with me," Harry replied, "I'm always better with her."

Lucius nodded, "I can understand that."

They walked out to the hospital wing. Cedric and Amos stood side by side in robes with the Diggory family crest. Krum stood tall, off by himself, in his red and black Durmstrang uniform and fur trimmed robes. Draco waited in his Malfoy family robes, holding his father's robes. Then, coming in the door to his surprise were Sirius and Remus.

"Hi!" Harry called excitedly. He walked over to them, "Just you two right?" he whispered.

Remus nodded with a wink. Sirius rubbed his back. "We were in the stands with Lady Longbottom. Planned to come down to see you, until your spectacular finish. By the time we got to the Castle we were told you were asleep," Sirius said. He glanced up and saw Snape and Malfoy approaching. "Gentlemen."

Lucius took his robes from his son and pulled them on, "Lord Black. Mr. Lupin."

Remus suddenly smiled broadly. Harry turned to see the women walking to them. Narcissa and Beth were in their family robes; they split off to join their families. The Delacour ladies came next, Fleur and Gabrielle in Beauxbatons blue, their mother was in a rich purple.

Then, there she was. Nothing much. Just black formal robes over a white blouse with a lace collar and a long black skirt. Her hair was up in an elegant twist. And his family crest adorned her lapel. His wife. "You look gorgeous."

"You're nuts you know that?" she laughed. "Hello Professor Lupin, Lord Black."

"Maya please, it's Remus," Remus urged. "All recovered from the Lake?"

"Yes thank you," she nodded.

"That's a bit premature," Sirius tapped the Potter crest with his knuckle.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You two aren't wed," Sirius replied. "You're only fourteen; so much can change as you grow older."

Harry met his gaze, "She is my wife. My mate. My match. Nothing will ever change that." He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the wing.

Severus walked by, "You will learn, he's somewhat protective of her. And Black, as soul bound, they are wed as far as Magic is concerned."

The front of the Great Hall had been transformed to fit the need. Harry felt a bit disturbed by the fact that it greatly resembled the Wizengamot courtroom. The Professors sat in a single line across the back. The Governors sat in the next row with their wives in front of them. The fourth and final row contained the five judges and several other Ministry representatives including Amelia Bones who gave him a nod. Dumbledore sat front and center, with Maxime and Karkaroff on one side, Crouch and Bagman on the other.

In front of the rows stood eight ornate chairs in a semi-circle. Weasley and Cho already sat in the end two. The rest of the students sat on bleachers along the side walls. As they walked to the front, Lavender Brown glowered fiercely at Hermione and let out a loud sob as Krum strode by. Krum's square jaw clenched, but that was his only response.

The Malfoys and Diggorys took their places in with the Governors as Snape climbed to the Professors. Sirius and Remus went to the end of the students along with Draco and sat next to Neville and Luna. Fleur pulled Gabrielle into her lap in one chair, leaving one for her mother. Cedric stepped aside to put Hermione between him and Harry. Krum pushed by all of them so that he ended up next to Ron.

They sat, staring at each other for a long moment. There was a soft murmur from the students that soon died down.

Harry wondered if Crouch Sr. could feel the intensity of the glower coming from his son in the back row. Thanks to the chaos from one kiss, Jr. was unable to catch Sr. alone and kill him. But he knew there would be further opportunity.

Bagman stood after getting a nod from Dumbledore. "Can I have your attention please?" he waited a few needless seconds. "We will start with Miss Delacour. Your hostage was obviously your sister."

"I was told that Gabrielle would be completely safe!" Madame Delacour said angrily. "I was never told that she would be…" she hissed something in French.

"Unconscious," Hermione translated.

"Yes. That. At the bottom of an ice cold lake! What if something went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong, Madame," Crouch Sr. smiled. "Your daughter is fine. And we are here to determine the validity of hostage choices. Miss Delacour, do you agree that your sister is your most valued loved one."

Fleur cut her eyes sideways at her mother, then nodded, "Yes. No one means more to me than my sister."

"Mr. Diggory," Bagman said. "You and Miss Chang began dating this year, is that correct?"

"Yes but…"

"Please just answer the questions as they are presented," Bagman said looking at notes on a parchment. "The two of you attended the Yule Ball together?"

Cedric glowered, but admitted, "Yes."

"And the termination of your relationship only came within the past few weeks?"

"Yes."

Heads nodded, and murmurs rippled through the judges. "We are in agreement that the choice of Miss Chang as Mr. Diggory's hostage is…. Understandable," Crouch Sr. said.

Cedric kept silent but shook his head with a clenched jaw. Hermione reached over and touched his hand. He flipped it so that he could grip her hand for a second and he relaxed. Cho fled the chair. As she ran from the room, several of her friends followed.

"Now," Bagman said, "Mr. Krum. Can you describe Miss Granger to me? Please."

Krum frowned. Karkaroff smiled and nodded. Krum scowled at him. "She is quite lovely. She is very smart. She is studious. She likes books and to help people."

"And you have spent some time in the library in her presence? I've also been informed that you and the other Durmstrang students have participated in some of the extra-curricular activities of the students of Hogwarts. Correct?"

"What?"

Cedric leaned over, Viktor did as well, "I think he means the color war games. And the sword and combat training."

"Oh, yes I have participated."

"With Miss Granger."

Krum blinked, "Yes, she was there."

"So you have spent time with her."

Krum glowered.

"Mr. Krum," Crouch Sr. said. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Well… Answer the question."

Krum lifted his chin, "He did not *ask* a question."

Bagman's nostrils flared in anger, "Have you spent time with Miss Granger?"

"Yes. But not alone. I would not do that to another man. She is not free."

"Perhaps I should speak," Karkaroff said, "Viktor is not always easy with words. I believed that he had developed feelings for Miss Granger. If I was mistaken, I apologize to all concerned."

"You are the one who kept saying I had feelings for her!" Krum leapt to his feet. "I am a grown man! She is a *child*. A beautiful, smart, strong *child*. Who loves another. A man with honor would never attempt to steal another man's wife. Or despoil a child."

"His words sound fine to me," Amelia Bones said. A few others nodded.

"As I said, the error was mine, and as I would have to be the one to file any protest in regards to a task…" Karkaroff shrugged with his hands up.

"Harry I only have one question," Dumbledore said with a somber question. "At the beginning of term, do you think Ron Weasley considered you to be a friend?"

It took Harry a second, but he admitted, "Yes."

Dumbledore met his gaze, stern, somber. "Well then…"

"I have a question," Madam Bones said, rising from her seat. "Miss Chang has left, but I know her parents. I did not see them in the crowd. Nor do I see any sign of the Weasleys or the Cravens in the gathering before me. I have to ask if any of them were consulted before their child, or ward in Miss Granger's case, was used as a pawn in a competition? We've established that Madam Delacour was… misinformed as to the risk."

"When the children are in Hogwarts, they are under my supervision," Dumbledore said.

"No actually they aren't," Rosier said from behind them. "With the advent of the Magical Guardian Program, every child has a magical family contact person. The Weasleys and the Changs certainly could have been consulted for their permission. Knowing the Cravens as I do, I seriously doubt they would have allowed May…. Miss Granger's participation."

"So Headmaster, did you receive permission to use underage witches and wizards in this task?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No I did not."

Amelia Bones humphed and sat back down, writing notes on a scroll.

Bagman sighed, "Mistakes were made. But I believe we have determined that the task was valid."

"Son of a bitch," Cedric hissed. Krum cursed under his breath in his native tongue. Fleur was just staring at Maxime who was looking anywhere else. She dropped a kiss to her sister's hair.

"Now as to the scoring," Bagman said. "We have decided to split the marks in half. Out of a possible fifty, a maximum of twenty five will be awarded to each champion that managed to reach the hostages and return. As the three successful ones worked together, each will receive the full twenty five."

"The other twenty five points shall be determined by the method used by each champion." Crouch Sr. said. He waved his wand and each champion's name appeared along with a number 25. "I believe five points should be deducted from Mr. Krum's score due to the incomplete nature of his self-transfiguration."

Harry tuned out as points were added and subtracted, debated over and defended. He looked at Hermione who looked at him. He just shook his head. She squeezed his hand.

"Ah-hem!" Bagman cleared his throat, "These scores, combined with those from the first task, give us…." With a flick of his wand, their scores appeared. Harry, Cedric, and Krum were tied with Fleur exactly 25 points behind. "Dismissed."

Ron lunged out of his chair, knocking it over, and with a fierce glare to Harry he strode out. "Well that should be the end of that," Harry whispered.

Madame Delacour stood up, "Fleur darling I must leave now to make the train back to France."

"Fleur come with us please," Gabrielle begged. "Come home. It is much too dangerous here."

"I cannot," Fleur said. "I must see this through to the end. Be good for Mama. I will be home this summer. We will go swimming at the beach. I will teach you the bubble face charm." She walked out with them.

Cedric was still sitting in place, staring at the gathered adults. "I can't believe this."

"You are angry over the scores?" Krum asked.

"Scores? No I don't give a shit about the scores," Cedric replied going to his feet to stand face to face with Viktor. "They muck up the hostages so that we gather at the bottom of the lake like three idiots waiting for someone to point us in the right direction. They risk the lives of children. Again. Then they decide. With no real reason for any of it. Just like it was no big deal."

"It's the Ministry," Harry said, rising to stand with them. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know… Justice?"

Harry met his gaze, "Sometimes there's justice. Sometimes there's just us."

**AN - Again, I am honored and astounded by your responses – but in response to several reviews/PM – Sorry. No. There are a few things that I'm not ready to reveal yet. I will try to explain/justify everything but not until it's the right time for that part of the journey. Sorry to be evil, but you will just have to keep reading, I'll keep writing. **

**Leianora – Robst – my favorite author – is who you are looking for. – Without you signing in, I couldn't PM the response. Which reminds me – Alix – I've been blocked from PMing you. Thanks for your enthusiastic following! But if you send a long PM, email only gives me the beginning of it and I can't open it in fanfiction, part of the block thing.**


	47. 46 Kiss Heard Round the World

**Came out of the Darkness – 46 – Kiss Heard Round the World**

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**To clarify – again – before I get slammed for plagiarism – again – **_**Sometimes there's justice; Sometimes there's just us**_** – Thin Blue Line / Law Enforcement saying – not mine and though it may have been used by other authors it still comes from TBL / LEO along with **_**In God we Trust, Everyone else we Polygraph / Run thru NCIC / Fingerprint.**_** OK?**

Fleur Delacour walked back through the crowd in the Great Hall to rejoin the other Champions. "Your mother and sister leave?" Hermione asked.

"They used the Floo to reach the train station," Fleur replied. "I want to thank you all. They say my sister was in no danger. But I am grateful that you did not leave her in the lake. She… she is my heart." She sniffled. Cedric handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She nodded her thanks and wiped her face, "I will return this." She tucked it into her own pocket. "So one of you will be victorious in this."

"Personally I just hope we all survive this," Cedric replied.

People who'd begun gathering around them fell silent.

The Castle looked down into the Hall. The four champions stood in a rough circle, Harry shoulder to shoulder with Cedric and Viktor, across from Fleur. Harry had Hermione embraced in front of him. Beth Diggory blinked rapidly and touched her son's back. Amos frowned. Draco stood behind Harry between Seamus and Dean, Lucius and Narcissa behind them. Pansy made her way to his side. Neville and Luna stood behind Fleur along with Aggie facing Harry. Remus stood between Severus and Sirius, the latter two finally looking at each other with something other than hatred. Ever increasing circles of people gathering. Governors, professors, and students. The Ministry officials still huddled together in the front of the room.

The Castle opened the front doors, wide and inviting.

Dumbledore whirled in surprise.

A very loud clop-clop-clop echoed through the now silent Hall. Backlit from the main hall, a Centaur moved into the doorway. He stood tall and proud, hair and tail dancing in the self-created breeze. "I am Magorian, Leader of the Centaurs of the Dark Forest."

Dumbledore began to push through the crowd, "Magorian. To what do we owe this honor…?"

The Centaur ignored him, "We seek audience with Lord and Lady Potter. The Magic Light of their bonding has circled the world; alerting all to this wondrous occasion. We've come to congratulate them and offer gifts."

"We?" Crouch Sr. asked.

"Lord Potter," Magorian called, "The Castle Hogwarts has granted us access. Will you meet with us?"

Lucius leaned into his ear and whispered, "Say yes."

Sirius grabbed his arm, "You have no right to stand as counsel to my godson!"

"Sirius please," Harry hissed. "How do I respond Lord Malfoy?"

"Just say yes."

"YES!" Harry called loudly with a confidence he did not feel. The Centaur nodded and stepped away. Harry glanced back to where Sirius, Remus, Severus and Lucius all stood. "What do I do?"

"You want to take this Lord Black?" Lucius asked smugly.

"Sirius," Remus said gently, "Malfoy is a much more appropriate choice in this matter." He met Lucius' gaze. "We won't go far."

Lucius nodded and stepped in front of Harry, as he spoke he was straightening Harry's tie and robes. "I don't know who is coming in. But stand tall. Make eye contact with whoever is speaking to you. Keep your chin up, shoulders square. If someone bows, bow in return. Maya you should curtsy if bowed to. Accept all gifts; we'll arrange a table behind you. I'll stand behind you if anything else comes up." He then quickly straightened his own clothing though Harry couldn't see so much as a hair out of place. "What a day."

"Harry," Dumbledore walked over with Crouch Jr. limping behind in his Moody disguise. "You will need advisors. Professor Moody and I will stand with you."

"Thank you Headmaster, but I've got this covered," Harry replied politely.

Crouch scowled fiercely with Moody's misshapen face. "Be careful who you trust, Mr. Potter."

"I am," Harry said firmly.

"You'll need a second," Lucius said. "A friend to stand on your left side."

"Ahh," Harry looked to where Neville and Draco stood. Neville looked ready to yield to Draco, but Cedric walked over.

"I'll need a second as well," Cedric said. "I and the other Champions have been told to stand post as well. So I'll need a second. Krum's got his best friend. So does Fleur."

"Where are your friends?" Neville asked.

"Good question," Cedric replied. "I don't see any of them standing by my side do you?"

Neville walked over to him with Luna in tow, "I'll stand there, Cedric."

Crouch growled, turned, and came face to face with his father. They stared at each other, then Jr. jerked spasmodically and Sr. flinched, eyes going wide. Harry's desperate gaze went to Severus, who looked to father and son, remembered the conversation before the task, caught on quick, and nodded to Harry. Snape slipped through the crowd to Gabriel Rosier's side. He whispered quickly and Gabe glanced at him. Snape whispered more and Gabe nodded. Then Lord and Lady Rosier walked over to Crouch Sr. and led him away.

"What did you say," Harry whispered quickly.

"That Crouch was in danger here, that I would explain later," Snape replied softly as the Hall began to shift around them. "Guess I was convincing. Rosier and Crouch are childhood friends. He's taking him home. Perhaps Sr. will entrust his friend with his secrets." The Hall was quickly decorated in the banners and colors of the school. Two long sets of tiered benches appeared along the walls. The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang mixed in together and quickly filled up the seats. "When you dreamt of your mother, did she approach me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I could smell her on my robes," Snape replied. Harry stopped breathing for a moment. Snape then caught him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Lucius will whisper to you as needed. I'll be close as well. We'll discuss your dream later."

Harry took position in the front of the Hall dead center directly in front of the risers to the Head Tables. Hermione stood at his right side, Draco on his left. Lucius and Narcissa moved into place behind them. Snape was a few paces back. Sirius and Remus moved to the end of the lower Head table to sit alongside the remaining Ministry officials.

Cedric took position to Harry's left. Neville on his left side, Luna on his arm. The Diggorys stood behind their son. Professor Flitwick stood on Cedric's right giving a few last minute things to the young man and his entourage.

Viktor stood on Harry's right. A tall solid Durmstrang boy stood at his left, Fleur stood at his right. Karkaroff and Maxime stood behind them. A pretty French student was whispering into Fleur's ear. The girls smiled and giggled a bit, then sobered and stood tall.

Magorian reappeared in the doorway along several other Centaurs. It was only as they stepped into formation to trot up the open aisle, that Harry realized that two of the Centaurs were female. Bringing up the rear was a young foal who stared around in wide-eyed excitement.

"Leader Magorian," Lucius whispered into their ears, "Keep straight, chin up, and keep eye contact."

"Young Lord Potter. Sweet Lady Potter," Magorian said as he reached the front of the Hall.

"Leader Magorian," Harry nodded his head respectfully but kept eye contact as instructed.

"Your reputations precede you. Your union brings hope to the world. May I present my second, Firenze."

Harry smiled with genuine warmth, "Firenze, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you Lord Potter. This is my wife Hylea."

"Please to meet you, ma'am," Harry said.

Magorian turned to his other side, "This is Bane and Ronan. And Ronan's wife Latrea."

"And I am Iphin," the young foal burst forward.

Harry stooped instinctively to bring himself down to eye level with the youngster. "Well hello Iphin. It is a true honor to meet you. What do you think of the Castle?"

The foal whinnied, "It is sooo cool! I love the candles up there. They look like stars! Do you have any apples? Apples are my favorite."

"Iphin," Latrea scolded as mothers do everywhere.

Harry stood up with a glance to Lucius. The expression on the man's face froze him for a split second. Pride. Lucius was immensely proud of him. It filled him with warmth. "I'm sure we can find some apples for you Iphin," he said with a smile. The words were barely out of his mouth before a House Elf apparated at his feet with a small basket of ripe red apples. Harry handed one to Iphin who nickered his thanks.

Magorian stared at Harry with a new level of respect, "Lord Potter, the Centaurs of the Dark Woods wish to present you with this." Firenze handed over a bundle of leather tied off with twine made of bark. Harry opened it to reveal a large orb of white sitting on a carved wooden base. He held it up to eye level. White was the wrong word to describe it. It was like staring into a cloud with a rainbow inside.

"Magical Moonstone," Severus whispered in awe.

Magorian nodded in response, "It will bring you sight beyond sight, protection, and hope."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said. "Thank you Leader Magorian."

Iphin, happily munching on an apple, tugged on Hermione's robes, "I picked this for you sweet Lady." He handed her a pretty pure white rosebud.

"Thank you Iphin," she said accepting the flower and tucking it into her robes behind the Potter crest.

The Centaurs moved on to speak to Cedric and his gathering. Harry heard Luna gush, "Oh Latrea, he is getting so big!"

Two large Forest trolls lumbered in, grunted something at Harry, dropped a small club at his feet and lumbered back out.

"Uh," Harry uttered.

"No clue," Lucius said as he gingerly retrieved the club and moved it out of the way. "Oh we need to get this out of here; it stinks." Again as soon as the need was expressed, an Elf appeared, grabbed the club, and disappeared.

The first people came in. The next few hours went by in a blur of faces, names, and countries. Representatives from France and Germany. Italy and Egypt. India. Russia. Japan. Most of them brought foods and/or flowers from their native lands. Though the Chinese Ministry of Magic sent an elaborate small red and gold dragon that puffed out sweet-scented steam. A trio of Cobbler Goblins dropped off a bookshelf hand carved from one large oak. A squadron of Garden Gnomes dropped off a variety of flowering plants. The Merpeople sent a platter of fish and kelp via Hagrid who'd gone down to check that Madam Maxime's horses were comfortable.

As time grew later and later, more of the students slipped out of the Hall to return to their Dorms. Meals were served in their Common Rooms. Only a devout few remained such as Dean and Seamus. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Isabel and Pansy. Others. Of course each Champion and their supporters remained. The Elves slipped them snacks throughout the night.

A flock of shrill, blue Cornish Pixies flew in and circled the candles overhead.

A huge swarm of fairies drifted in and danced around. They deposited a huge pile of shed wings and hairs on the table (valued potions ingredients, Snape advised) and wove flower blossoms into the hair of several girls, including Luna, Isabel, and Pansy. Three flew around Harry and dropped a shower of fairy dust over his head. He sneezed twice, violently, which sent the fairies into giggling tumbles. Lucius handed him a folded cloth, "Handkerchief, always carry two in your pocket. One for yourself, one for your lady. Once you have children, you stuff in as many as you can fit."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and wiped his nose. "I'll remember that."

Night had fallen when a pair of unicorns pranced in. They touched Harry and Hermione, then each champion with their elegant horns. "A blessing," Lucius explained.

"How much longer will this go on?" Harry whispered. "We're all getting tired."

"I know," Lucius nodded. "And you must be starving, despite the snacks smuggled in by the Elves. I'm sorry you can't have a full meal, but it would appear rude. And you can't eat any of the gifts until we can examine them. Oh shit."

Harry turned. Gasps filled the Hall. There in the doorway stood a quintet of tall, solidly built wolves. The first, with thick brown fur, stood taller than Harry. They came up, one by one and dropped logs at Harry's feet. "Wood for your fires, human boy," the Alpha wolf growled.

Harry started in shock, though he should not have been surprised that a Magical Wolf could speak. Lucius nudged his back and Harry bowed low, ducking his head. He felt Hermione curtsy deeply.

"You are respectful for a human boy," the Alpha said.

"Ahh… thanks," Harry said.

The wolves circled the room and walked back out following the Alpha. "Well, that was… remarkable," Lucius said. "Highland Wolves rarely come around people. And I've never known one to willingly walk into any castle. Much less bring his pack into one full of *humans*."

"The night is full of firsts," Severus said. He nodded toward the doorway.

"Griphook," Harry grinned. "Oh wow."

There were four other Goblins behind Griphook, two on each side like a walking arrowhead. But the real surprise was the smaller Goblin in the middle. The first female Goblin Harry had ever seen. She had a sling around her shoulder holding what looked like a carved out rock. And three little Goblins on her heels.

Griphook had brought his family to see them.

Harry started forward, actually got a few steps before Lucius snagged his robes. "Wait," Lucius urged.

"Oh shit," Harry whirled, "Hizzy!"

Hizzy apparated at his feet, "Yes Lord Harry?"

"Is there any way I can get a box of Candy Rocks in the next few seconds?"

Hizzy blinked, "Lord Harry should not be eating Cand…. Oh…" he disappeared with a loud pop and was back in a second with an unopened box of the treats. "Hizzy left funds for the Hogsmeade store owner."

Griphook walked up, "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Young Lord Malfoy, Master Snape," he greeted. "May your gold ever increase in value."

"May your coffers never be emptied," Lucius replied.

Harry just grinned, "Hello Mr. Griphook."

"Hello Harry," Griphook smiled with jagged teeth, "Congratulations on formally establishing your bond. Hello Maya."

"Hello Griphook, this must be your lovely wife," Hermione curtsied to the female Goblin. "And your children." Griphook's wife came forward. Hermione peeked into the carrier, "Well hello there, aren't you precious. She's just over a year old now, isn't she? She's so tiny."

"Yes," the goblin mother nodded, "Goblin children age more slowly than human. She's just starting to crawl around."

From the carrier came a loud squawk. Then a long fingered hand waved in the air. Hermione looked to the mother for permission then grasped the baby Goblin's hand in hers. She winced slightly, "That's some grip you've got there sweetheart." The baby girl pulled herself up in the carrier, peeking out at the group of wizards. Then she reached toward Hermione's hair. Hermione reached up and touched a small clip that Narcissa had slid in place so many hours ago. She glanced over and Narcissa nodded encouragingly. Hermione slipped the clip from her hair and showed it to the baby.

"She'll steal it," one of Griphook's boys said. "She likes shiny things."

Hermione smiled and let the baby grab the clip. She waved it in the air burbling happily.

"She won't try to eat it will she?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "That's a human trait."

The baby just held it at different angles so that the flashy stones caught the light. Cooing and laughing in glee. Griphook smiled proudly, then presented Harry and Hermione each with a small knife that could be folded into its handle. He subtly slipped an additional one to Draco before moving on to speak to Cedric, Neville, and Luna (who all also received knives).

"Lord Harry Potter," another of Griphook's sons said. "Pleased to meet you sir. Thank you for all of the candy you've sent us. Is that a box of Candy Rocks?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. Do you know anyone who likes Candy Rocks?"

"We do, we do," all three boys chorused.

Harry laughed, "Alright, you have to share with your mother and father too." He handed over the box.

"Thank you Lord Harry!" one boy said. Another just grabbed him around his legs and squeezed.

Harry glanced back. Lucius and Severus both were beaming proudly. So were Remus and Sirius.

X * x * X

Harry yawned and staggered as they walked up toward Gryffindor tower. Lucius caught him and kept him from knocking anyone over. "You did very well tonight. All of you." It was very late. The last visitor had left a short while ago and Harry and the other Champions were dismissed.

"Thank you sir," Draco, Harry, and Hermione chorused.

"I'm starving," Harry said.

"There's food waiting in your rooms." Narcissa said. "This way." She led them by the Fat Lady Portrait entrance.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Your rooms," Narcissa replied. She turned a corner to a small hallway off the main corridor and a portrait of a Griffin standing overlooking Black Lake. "As a bound couple you have every right to share a bedroom. As fourteen year olds that is not going to happen. So we Governors' Wives found a compromise." The Griffin turned its proud eagle head and looked at her. "Password is Destiny. Feel free to change it."

"Destiny works for me," Harry shrugged as the portrait opened. They stepped into a large room roughly the size of the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a dining table loaded down with food next to a window overlooking the Quad lit up in the night. A large fireplace burned merrily, the logs provided by the Highland Wolves stacked next to the hearth. There was a living area with two long sofas and several comfortable looking chairs. Bookshelves lined the walls. Many of their gifts already sat on the shelves. The Moonstone and Chinese Dragon were front and center on the mantle. "What is this?"

"The Gryffindor Special Guest suite," Remus replied. "That door there leads to a corridor that wraps around the Tower to reach the common room. There is one large bedroom on that side with its own bath. To that side are two rooms, slightly smaller, each with their own bath. Initially, the Gryffindor Heads or seventh year prefects lived here. The boys in the one room. The girls in the other two. I'm not sure why the arrangement ended in the last few years. Your Dad and I shared the boys room our last year. He was Head Boy and I was still prefect. Sirius and Peter…" he paused after the traitor's name, "…stayed in the dorm. Our fifth roommate flunked out by then."

"Girls can't share rooms?" Draco asked.

"They can, but they tended to fight more often. So the room and bath were split," Narcissa explained.

"Hope it's alright," Neville emerged from the boys' room, "I've already asked the Elves to move us both in. Luna is waiting for you Maya," he pointed. "She didn't want to pick a room and bath without you." Hermione smiled broadly and fled the room. Harry heard Luna squeal and laughed. Neville yawned, "Sorry. Harry your Mum and mine live here their seventh year. Isn't that cool? Your mum was prefect before she was Head and mine was her best friend."

Harry grinned broadly, "That's great!" Then shedding his formal robes, Harry went for the table, "Draco come eat!"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Draco pulled off his robes and tie and handed them to his mother. "I'm starving."

Lucius sat at one end of the table with Narcissa and Draco on either side. Sirius sat at the other between Remus and Harry. Hermione sat between Harry and Draco, Neville and Luna filled in the other side of the long table.

"Severus isn't joining us?" Remus asked as they passed around bowls of potatoes and vegetables, platters of beef and turkey, gravy, rolls.

"No," Lucius replied. "He said he'd grab something in his rooms."

Sirius grunted and all eyes cut to him. "Sorry."

"Nev, I never got a chance to talk to your Gran," Harry said. "I didn't even see her leave."

"Yeah, may be for the best," Neville said. "She was seriously pissed about the whole hostage thing. Cedric's mother finally convinced her to go home and rest. I'm sure you'll get a letter by morning."

"That reminds me," Remus said. "Harry I wrote a list of the visitors and gifts. I've marked the ones you'll need to send a note to. The gifts that require a more careful examination have been pulled."

The meal done and cleared away, the adults prepared to leave.

"Alright you two," Narcissa said. "Skin to skin contact several times a day." When the men chuckled, "Hand to hand, cheek to cheek. You are fourteen! I better NOT hear about anything more." She leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek, "Owl your parents. But I'm sure the Cravens will fully explain what all of this means on their next visit. I'm very proud of all of you. You handled a very difficult situation and tedious evening with courtesy and grace."

X * x * X

Harry was in his new room, in a bed twice as big as his dorm bed. He'd been thinking over the day. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

He heard the muffled thud of the portrait closing. Then a thunk and the soft murmur of voices. Harry got up, pulled his wand and crept out of the room.

Draco was flopped on the couch. An Elf had just apparated out, if the loud pop was any indication. "Dray? What are you doing here?"

"Moving in," Draco replied. "Look, things in my dorm have been… tense since last Christmas. There was all that shit with Crabbe and Goyle. And Nott and Weasley have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Didn't know that," Harry said. "Damn."

"Yeah. Zabini is cool but he keeps to himself mostly. I've actually started sleeping in one of the Quiet Rooms because I didn't trust those guys enough to close my eyes. So I asked Professor Snape if I could move up here. He said so long as you don't object."

Harry smiled, "Welcome home. Come on. We'll get an Elf to put another bed in the room."

"Thanks, Harry."

X * x * X

**AN – Happy note – the summer tourist season is officially over locally… so…. Go away, we want our beach back. Sad note – gotta go back to work tomorrow, I hoped to be further along during my week off but RL really got in the way. And going back is usually rough work for a day or two. I'll post more soon. Third task up next. That's going to take some time to get together. I'd ask for patience but hahahahahahaha….. I know you all better than that. Be safe.**


	48. 47A Truest Love

**Came out of the Darkness 47a – Truest Love **

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still her sand, my castle. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I also welcome constructive criticism. As for some, I will just remind you that this is my story. If you don't like where I'm going with this journey, nothing says you have to take it with us.**

**! ! ! IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ – After I'd written this, it occurred to me that part of it could potentially disgust/upset/induce nausea in a few people. Specifically a description of vomiting that made me a bit queasy even as I visualized it. I asked my muse if I could leave it out, but she said no. So I split the chapter into two parts.**

**I'll warn you when it gets to that part so that anyone who wants to can skip down to the end and move to the next chapter. I've included the relevant information as a note in the beginning of part B. I'm probably just paranoid but… oh well it ended up a bit long anyway ! ! ! **

X*x*X

All was quiet in the Gryffindor Special Guest suite, now referred to simply as 'The Suite' after having been commandeered for the bonded couple and their friends. The living area tended to be a gathering place. The other students knew that if the portal from The Suite to the Quiet Room corridor was open, all were welcome. Harry, Draco, and Neville moved the books out of their private Quiet Room into the Cobbler Elf-made shelf placed in the dining area. That Quiet Room had been immediately taken over by the first years as their personal study room.

The children were still expected to eat meals in the Great Hall, so the Suite's long dining table became a place of study and conversation. They immediately asked for all Portraits to be removed from the rooms, and the Elves complied, scattering the Portraits and their inhabitants around the outer corridor. Luna and Hermione took one weekend and redecorated. Toning down the red and gold with additions of green, blue, brown and violet.

Luna's room was filled with vibrant paintings of animals. Lions posed proudly, eagles soared over treetops, snakes slithered, badgers popped out of burrows, rabbits cavorted around flowery fields, and dolphins leapt above waves. Her shelves were filled with books on fantastic creatures and advanced charms and spells. Her bed was covered with the patchwork quilt sown by her mother out of her baby and toddlerhood clothes. Fluffy pink and rose curtains hung on the window. A gauzy pink canopy draped around her as she slept, dreaming happy dreams.

Hermione's room by contrast was decorated with only two paintings. One large one showed a forest clearing with a soaring eagle over a family of deer. It had been in the room when she moved in, leading to their belief that this may have been Lily's room once upon a time. The other was much smaller and had been gifted to her by the Cravens, showing a star filled night sky with a large Snowy Owl in flight side by side with a raven. Her curtains and bedspread were a subtle design in shades of blue. Bookshelves filled the rest of the space.

The boys' room had been shifted with the addition of a third set of furniture. Each one had a full size bed, nightstand, dresser, and wardrobe but there was still plenty of space. Neville's wall and shelves were full of plants, photographs and sketches of plants, and books on plants. Draco's headboard had been transported from his home, a large green dragon that filled most of the wall and contained multiple small hidden compartments. Harry's wall contained a trio of tapestries: a Hungarian Horntail breathing a stream of fire on one side of his bed (a gift from Malfoy Manor); an eagle perched on a high treetop branch on the other side (from Sirius); above his head a Snowy Owl soared below of a silvery full moon (from Remus who had kept the image of the moon rolled and stored in the corner of his small vault).

They were content, comfortable, and secure. It was peaceful and quiet.

Usually.

Harry shifted from one side to the other and sighed heavily. He was wide awake despite the late hour. He felt twitchy and restless. He rolled onto his back and squirmed.

Suddenly a stuffed toy dragon soared through the air and slammed into his face. He shot up. Draco was sitting up, glaring at him. "Would you settle down?" Draco demanded. "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

"Sorry," Harry slid out of the bed. He padded out of the room.

Draco groaned and flopped down onto his back. "Shit."

"It's fine," Neville said. "He'll crash on the couch. Or he'll go in with Maya."

"I wake you?"

"No. Can't sleep."

"Me either. Time is going by so fast!" Draco glanced over to see Neville staring at him. "What? What are you looking at?" he laughed nervously.

"You're… just different is all," Neville said. "From last time. Just struck me for some reason."

"Was I really that much of an ass?"

"You were an arrogant, evil little cockroach. You were mean and vile. You *hated* Harry and I. And I can't find words to say how horrible you were to Maya."

Draco took a deep breath, "It feels weird to want to apologize for things that I don't even remember. That I haven't done."

"Don't. Don't apologize. It's not you. Not now. This you… is a true friend," Neville said

Draco smiled, "Thanks Nev. Now go to sleep."

"You want your dragon back first?"

"Shut up."

Neville broke into laughter and shifted onto his back. Draco lay still for a moment, then got up, strode across the room to retrieve the dragon, and returned it to its spot on the shelf above his head.

X * x * X * x * X

Harry walked out to stand in front of the large corkboard that filled one wall in the dining/study area. It was covered with photographs, newspaper clippings, and letters.

The first image to draw his eye was taken by Colin Creevey (their resident photographer) the morning after the second task. Despite the cold, Harry and Severus had gone out to the Lake to sit and talk. Harry had told Sev about the vision of his mother and what she had said. Severus had gone very quiet, thoughtful. Then he'd reached over as if to smooth Harry's hair, but as his left hand reached his head, they both felt a sharp stabbing pain, Harry through his forehead, Severus through the Dark Mark. And Harry knew that despite the surge of power, despite the soul bond, despite it all, the Horcrux still rested behind his scar. He'd broken down in that moment and as Snape comforted him, Harry had told him about the piece of Riddle lodged in his head. The photograph showed the moment when Snape reminded Harry that he was not alone, hand on the young man's shoulder as he'd promised to help figure things out. Harry had been so close to telling Sev about his mother's request reference to her will; but she had said to wait. And as people kept reminding him, the women in their lives were smarter than they were, so he waited.

Next to that photo was Remus' list of gifts given to Harry and Hermione after their bond. They'd written out a ton of thank you notes in the days that followed, with help from Draco (who had remarkably elegant handwriting) Neville and Luna. A few more trinkets had been cleared by the Goblins of Gringotts and placed on the shelves including a replica of Dracula's Castle from Magical Transylvania that came with mini charmed bats that swarmed around the towers every night at midnight. And a snow globe from Switzerland's Magical Ministry showing their Ministry Castle in the mountains. The North American Native Magic Delegation had sent a large ornate Dream Catcher that now hung in the large window in the dining area.

So far only three items had any questionable magic attached. A candelabra that when lit, cancelled out a person's night vision. A necklace that when worn, made the person susceptible to suggestion. And a crown that caused migraines when worn and looked at in a mirror. The candle charm was assumed to be a prank as the spell broke when the candles were extinguished. The crown, a lesson in greed and vanity. But the necklace was worrisome. All three items had been secured in an interior chamber of the Potter vault. Griphook assured him that they could do no harm from there. Remus had handled the thank you notes for them; Harry didn't even know who they came from.

The food had all proven to be safe. And delicious. The Elves had moved Neville's cupboard to the other wall of the dining area and filled it with all the gifted treats (with the requisite stasis charms). They pulled items out daily and shared them with whoever happened to be studying with them. Some items, such as the Turkish Baklava, the Italian Tiramisu, and the Beignets from New Orleans were quickly consumed (and more were owl-mail-ordered). The girls had also ordered more French and Italian soaps, changing the way all of them smelled. The rest of the jewelry, exquisite gold, silver, and gems, had all cleared inspection; but had been locked in the vault simply because of their extreme value.

Harry refocused on the bulletin board. The next photograph was taken by Alastor Moody at Grimmauld Place over Easter break. Severus had taken Harry and Hermione there for the week. Neville, Luna, and Draco had each gone home to their families as well. The image was of Remus, Sirius, Severus, Harry, and Hermione sitting around the dining table. There Alastor had explained about breaking the block and the fact that the world hadn't ended when they kissed. "Simple," he'd said. "You broke it yourself. If we'd done anything to forcibly break the block, it would have been like dropping a bomb into a super volcano. BOOM! But since you cracked it on your own, you were able to claim the power." So they knew Draco would have to find his own way to break through.

The rest of the photographs were of them all at various points in time. Including two more 'color wars'. Images of many Hogwarts students, the Durmstrang boys, and even most of the Beauxbatons girls covered in paint potions. Flitwick pulling back a slingshot loaded with a balloon showing them how to fire it. A photo up close to the top showed Filch standing against a wall watching kids race by, potions balloons in hand, with something close to a smile on his weathered face. One little girl waved as she passed him. Fun times.

Newspaper clippings filled the rest of the board. Articles cut from The Daily Prophet, most with brightly colored writing across them. There was a long, multiple page write up on the '_Blessing of the Soul Bond'_ with multiple photos of the '_Perfect Couple'_ all taken during the public first and second tasks. From the same edition was clipped a miniscule note about the 'Misunderstanding' over the hostages in the second task. It was written as a simple error in judgment that had no effect on the outcome. Draco had written 'Ministry Lapdog' in bright red across the Tari Kereste byline. It also interested all of them that the Daily Prophet barely touched on the explosion of power seen at the Second Task caused by Harry and Hermione destroying the blocks. Apparently that was something else the Ministry wanted quelled.

Another article, slightly bigger but definitely not front page, reported that Bartemius Crouch Sr. had taken a leave of absence from his position as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It stated that Mr. Crouch was recovering from an undisclosed illness in an undisclosed location, but that everyone wished him well. It was also reported that Mr. Crouch's assistant Perry Weatherby was acting as Head under Mr. Crouch's direct supervision via owl mail. Snape had reported that he and Lucius had gone to Crouch and Rosier. While they hadn't gone into specifics, they had convinced Crouch Sr. that his life was in danger and that he needed to remove himself from public view. The undisclosed location was the Rosier family mansion where he was resting when not sending owls to 'Weatherby'.

A full front page article contained a photograph of Amelia Bones with the headline '_Head of DMLE admits DEFEAT!_' and a disparaging write up over the department's inability to identify the person who sent the Bubotuber pus filled hate letter to Hermione. '_At least she tried'_ was written in blue ink across the article.

The Quibbler on the other hand was still the sole *accurate* source for all things Harry. Xeno had published a slew of Colin Creevey's photographs (thanks to 'Agent' Neville's negotiations) from the tasks and the Yule Ball, giving equal press to all four champions. On the Soul Bond, a short article congratulated the couple, while a full page discussed the increasing regularity of soul bonds being recognized. Though one Soul Bonded Wizard commented, anonymously, that most bonds were established in private, rather than in front of such a large audience. Their kiss had been pure instinct, and all things considered had been in the right place. But Harry regretted bringing so much attention to their relationship.

X * x * X * x * X

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a low raspy snore followed by a shifting. Hizzy was curled on a small Elf cushion in front the fireplace.

The old Elf had quietly handed over control of the Hogwarts Elves to his second after the quintet moved into The Suite. He and the other Elves that Harry and Hermione had 'adopted' into the family moved in with them. Including the five assigned to Grimmauld Place and Lotty, still at Longbottom Manor, their Elves now numbered twenty two. The last two had been added in March when they approached Hermione while she was studying intently. They brought her tea and cookies then politely asked if she needed anything else. She said no but automatically handed them both a fresh ribbon from her pocket. Then she looked up and realized that these were two new Elves. They had hidden giggles behind their hands then popped off to tell Hizzy that they'd been adopted.

Harry walked over, intending to cover the Elderly Elf with a warm blanket. Then he realized that Cedric was lying on the couch. The tall Champion/Seeker was on his side, arms crossed over his chest. He'd been spending a lot of time up in their room, and frequently crashed come curfew. But this was the first time he'd come in in the middle of the night.

"Hey," Cedric whispered. "Heard you come out."

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Is something wrong?"

Cedric sighed and shrugged, "Just… needed some space."

Harry nodded, "Space we got. You know you're welcome. I'm going in with Maya if you want my bed."

"You allowed to do that?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea."

Cedric smiled, "I'm fine here. This is a very comfortable couch actually. Though the cat staring at me is a little unnerving." He nodded to the top of the Cobbler Elf bookshelf where Crookshanks was perched.

"What are you doing up there you crazy cat?" Harry reached up and Crookshanks leapt into his arms. "I'll take him in with us." But Crookshanks squirmed from his arms, jumped to the couch and stretched out next to Cedric with a purr. "Or not."

"He's fine," Cedric stroked the ginger colored fur. "Good night, Harry."

"Night Cedric."

Cedric sighed as the cat stared at him. "So were you watching me? Or watching over me?" Crookshanks uttered a long low mmrrrrooww. "Sorry. I don't speak cat. You're an ugly bugger aren't you?" Crookshanks settled in to purr. "Ah well, looks aren't everything."

X * x * X * x * X

Harry slipped into Hermione's room quietly. On her nightstand (with a single drawer over a bookshelf) a single candle burned. Harry recognized the brass holder as their first Christmas gift from the Malfoy family. A book lay open on her lap.

"It's about time," she sighed. "You've been tossing and turning over there for hours." She closed the book and placed it on the shelf.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. He still didn't have all the nuances of the bond down. She could sense his emotions and physical state, but was usually able to keep hers from him. If he focused, he could feel the link to her, like a thick cord running from his heart to hers. He imagined it like a glowing rope connecting them. He crossed to the bed and slid in next to her. "That's my shirt." He observed. Also noticing that she wore little else in the warm night.

She smiled, "Yes it is. Problem?"

"Nope," he shrugged as they settled down together. "Just thinking about how much we'll save in pajamas. You wear the tops, I'll wear the bottoms."

"Works for me," she yawned. She reached up and stroked his hair, calming him until he began to drift into sleep.

X * x * X * x * X

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes. Sunlight flooded the room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Hermione had shifted away from him as the room had heated; now lying on her stomach next to him. Cedric stood in the doorway. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be a warm, sunny Saturday," Cedric whispered. "Krum wants to set up a Quidditch match. You interested?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, sitting up. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"Sorry Maya," Cedric winced.

"Wait the three of us…" Harry began.

"I'm going to take a chance at Chasing," Cedric replied. "I think it's time we pitted the 'youngest Seeker in a Century' against the 'Best Seeker in the World'. You going to come watch us, Maya?"

Hermione let out a long groan but she pushed herself up, "I'll be there."

X * x * X * x * X

Harry sat on his broom high above the improvised Quidditch Pitch. He watched as the Quaffle overshot the edge and soared over the Black Lake. The Giant Squid lashed out with a tentacle and slapped it back to Madam Hooch who tossed it back into play. The squid submerged then resurfaced to give the Merchildren who clung to him a refreshing dunk before lifting them up to continue watching the match. As it turned out, there was a lot of interest and four teams had formed mixing all four Houses of Hogwarts and players from Durmstrang. Harry, Cedric, and Krum sat out the first match which ended after two hours when Draco caught the Snitch. After a quick lunch and a short break, the second two teams took the pitch. Harry enjoyed watching Cedric try his hand at the Chaser position. But it was getting very hot, even with the slight breeze coming off of the lake. Then he saw the Golden Snitch bobbing at the other end of the Pitch. He shot into a dive, just barely ahead of Krum. Neck and neck they flew, hurtling across the pitch. At the last possible second, Harry pulled just far enough ahead to grab the Snitch. Then he and Viktor collided and tumbled across the ground, landing on the edge of the Lake. Grabbing at each other to be sure they didn't fall into the water; they lay side by side laughing hysterically.

The other players had frozen to watch the race to the finish and now cheered wildly. Cedric leapt from his broom next to them, offering his hand to pull them both to their feet. "We're going to take an hour break, then the winners will take the pitch. We should be able to finish by nightfall."

"You are an amazing flyer Harry Potter," Viktor grinned. "I am honored to have flown with you."

"Thanks," Harry beamed. "You were amazing at the World Cup. Not sure if I ever told you that."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, gush, gush, gush," Cedric rolled his eyes. "You're both brilliant, let's go."

The teams gathered and mingled around the pitch. The audience descended from the hill to talk and congratulate. Hermione gave Harry a kiss and a smile, "You mind if I miss the next match? Fleur would like to tour the Muggle Library. I think a couple of the other girls are going to go as well."

"That's fine," he kissed her again. "See you at dinner."

"Shower first, OK?"

"Are you saying I *STINK*?" he chortled.

"A bit," she replied as she walked away. Draco winked as she passed him. "Play nice boys!"

She met up with Fleur and several other girls and walked towards the Castle. The group passed Ron and Ginny. Ron scowled at them. He and Ginny exchanged a look, then Ginny hurriedly joined the girls in their journey. She smiled warmly, initiating conversation with one of the Beauxbatons girls. Ron descended to the pitch.

The Elves appeared with drinks and snacks for the children. Bottles of pumpkin juice were opened and passed around.

Harry accepted a bottle and downed half of it in one long swallow. He pressed the cold bottle against his forehead. Then another smaller swallow.

It tasted… wrong somehow.

He sniffed the bottle. And smelled something under the sweet juice. He looked up to see Ron Weasley staring at him with a smug smile on his face. Harry knew. He shouldn't have accepted an already open bottle.

The pain hit.

Ripping through his stomach like he'd swallowed a nest of live snakes that were now trying to escape. He doubled over, dropping the glass bottle to the ground, where it shattered upon impact with a stone.

Voices called his name. Hands grasped him.

But his entire universe was the pain. The excruciating agony in his gut. He gagged and heaved but nothing came out. His knees gave way.

Snape's charmed bracelet alerted him as he sat reading sixth year essays. He was on his feet and moving immediately. He reached the ground level as Cedric and Krum burst in carrying Harry between them. They were followed by everyone from the Quidditch pitch.

"PROFESSOR!" Cedric shouted. "HELP!"

Snape raced over to touch the moaning boy, trying to curl into a fetal position in the two older boys' arms.

Cedric clutched him tighter, "We were in the pitch. He was drinking pumpkin juice, then he collapsed."

"Harry," Snape caught Harry's face in his hands as Harry dry heaved again. "Harry look at me."

"Weasley," Harry gasped out. "something in the…" Words failed him as the pain wrenched through him. "Oh God."

Heads whipped around to look at Ron Weasley, who paled and stepped back. Draco grabbed him before he could run. Ron tried to twist free but two big Durmstrang boys took hold, keeping him in place.

Snape swept forward, grabbed Ron by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "What did you give him?"

Ron struggled against the punishing grip. "Let me go!"

Snape's voice went deadly cold, soft. Terrifying. "What. Did. You. Poison. Him. With?" His glare cut into Weasley's eyes, locked in, and pushed.

"It's not poison!" Ron protested. "It's just Amortentia."

"You gave Amortentia to a Soul Bound Wizard? You fucking idiot!" Snape shoved Ron back and whirled. "Hospital Wing. Now!" Snape pushed Krum aside to take Harry, but Cedric held firm.

But when Krum moved to help, Cedric shook his head, "No. You go find Maya. Do not let her out of your sight. No one gets near her. No one gives her anything. Go!"

Krum nodded and gestured to the rest of the Durmstrang delegation. They moved through the crowd like an arrow.

Cedric and Severus carried Harry into the Hospital Wing and deposited him onto a bed. Harry curled on his side, holding his writhing belly, sweating through his clothing.

Snape returned and yanked him to sit up. He slammed a large basin in front of him. "This won't be pleasant Harry but it will be quick."

x

x

x

x

Yuck warning

x

x

x

Warned you

x

x

Snape caught Harry's chin and tilted it back to pour a large vial of potion into his mouth. Harry choked. He could feel the potion flow down his throat and into his stomach. The snakes in his gut stilled, but the potion rolled and flowed. Then with a great heave, the potion came back up violently. Harry vomited viciously into the basin. He gagged and choked as the potion and all of the contents of his stomach purged out through his mouth and nose. Burning. Surging. Ripping from him. He heaved and sicked up one more time, then the pain eased, the violent clenching in his stomach faded. Tears flowed down his face.

Cedric winced, but stood firm next to Harry as Snape banished the basin and its contents. Another basin replaced it.

"One more Harry," Snape said.

"Oh God," Harry moaned.

"Shh," Snape soothed as he forced Harry to take the next potion. This one flowed down with a soothing cold. Harry hiccupped and the potion flowed back up, comforting his throat and the inside of his nose and mouth, then dissipated. The basin filled with cool water and Snape began to bathe his face. "You're alright now, Harry. It's all over.

X * x * X * x * X

yuck


	49. 47B Truest Love

**Came out of the Darkness 47b – Truest Love **

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still her sand, my castle. **

**If you skipped the yucky part – Snape gave Harry a potion that caused him to vomit out the Amortentia. Which you probably already figured. Anyway…**

The basin filled with cool water and Snape began to bathe Harry's face. "You're alright now, Harry. It's all over."

"Is it?"

Cedric looked to the Hospital doorway where Seamus was coming in with a split lip leaking blood down his chin. "What happened to you?"

Seamus wiped the blood on his sleeve, "Tried to take Maya from the Durmstrang guys. Not my smartest move ever. They're keeping her outside. Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Right," Seamus snorted.

Snape rose, "When you feel strong enough, you should shower," he said. "I have to go see to Weasley." He crossed to Seamus, cupped the young man's chin in his hand, he touched the injury with the tip of his finger and it healed instantly.

"Cool. Thanks Professor. Wow. You didn't even use your wand!"

Snape smiled, "My magic lies within me. Just as yours does."

Seamus blinked in understanding.

Snape strode out of the Hospital Wing to see the Durmstrang students surrounding Krum who held onto Hermione. "She can go in."

"She was almost here," Krum reported as Hermione darted through the parted solidly built male Durmstrangs. "She knew something was wrong with Harry."

"Soul bonds do that." Snape said as he continued on.

"And counteract love potions?" another young man asked as they followed him.

"Keep them from being absorbed, yes," Snape nodded.

X * x * X * x * X

Hermione sat on the locker room bench as Harry stepped under the shower spray. His sweat-soaked clothing lay in a puddle on the floor. Cedric came in to sit with her as Hizzy apparated in with a stack of fresh clothes and popped out with the soiled ones.

"You alright?" Cedric asked as he sat next to her.

She just shook her head. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her hair. She let him hold her for a moment, then said, "Uhm… Cedric?"

"Yeah I know, I stink and need a shower," he said. He stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. "Promise not to peek?" he teased with a kiss to her forehead. She giggled and nodded.

Harry leaned against the tile wall and let the water flow down over his back and shoulders. Cedric passed him to another shower. When he turned on the taps, Harry startled out of his daze. He quickly washed and shampooed, rinsed, and stepped out. He dried off and wrapped a thick fluffy towel around his waist.

Hermione still sat on the bench. Harry leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm fine now. Sev fixed me up quick."

"I felt your panic. And your pain. It was so overwhelming I couldn't track you."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed, "We were all in the Muggle Library. Ginny was there talking to Fleur's friend Giselle. And she suggested we all have some tea. She had just started pouring it when I felt the first twinge from you. Then she sat the cup beside me with this strange little smile. But your pain swept through me."

"Do you think she dosed it?"

"A very good question," came a firm voice from the doorway. "Along with why you are in the boys' locker room."

Harry and Hermione turned to see Amelia Bones standing next to Severus, who scowled in a way that threatened House points. He pointed to Hermione and crooked his finger. "Harry get dressed." Snape gave Hermione a gentle shove out the door.

"Come," Madam Bones gestured for Hermione, "Show me where you left this cup of tea."

"I… don't know that there is anything wrong with it," she replied.

"Well we will have to test it, won't we," Amelia said. "Master Snape, please bring the boys down once they've dressed. Thank you."

Snape followed Harry and Cedric down the main staircase. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood facing Amelia Bones and her Aurors.

"Madam Bones, we are taking this incident very seriously," Dumbledore was saying, "But it was merely a prank. Howbeit one with unfortunate results. Pranks and jokes are a part of school. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were friends at one point."

"I'm going to stop you there," Madam Bones said. "Under normal circumstances this could be dismissed as just a childish trick. But Mr. Potter is a Tri-Wizard Champion and as such anything that interferes with his ability to prepare for the Tournament is immediately suspect. And there is also the fact that this is the second attack on a student this year using a potentially injury inducing substance. And once again the only Professors to respond were Master Snape. And Professor Flitwick who contacted our office. As you understood was to be the proper procedure if a student was to come under attack. I am afraid that the DMLE has no choice but to step in in this matter."

X * x * X * x * X

Snape escorted Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor into the Ministry hearing room. It was decided that despite the fact that a large number of students witnessed Harry's incident, that Cedric and Viktor were the closest physically to him in the moment. And Fleur and Hermione had been mid-conversation when the tea was poured. Tea that had turned out to contain a large dose of Amortentia. Molly and Arthur Weasley were already seated with Ron and Ginny. Snape led his charges to the table on the opposite side of the room. Amelia Bones and three Aurors sat facing them.

"You are hereby notified that these proceedings will be recorded for the official files," one Auror rose and announced. "You are expected to tell the truth in this matter. Adults may be subjected to Veritaserum if their veracity comes into question. We are here to investigate the intentional poisoning of Lord Harry James Potter with Amortentia by Ronald Bilius Weasley. And the attempted poisoning of Hermione Jane Granger also to be known as Lady Potter with Amortentia by Ginevra Molly Weasley." As she spoke, Harry had taken Hermione's hand in his and clutched it firmly.

As Madam Bones called his name, he stood up, still clasping her hand. "Lord Potter, please answer the questions to the best of your ability. Please only answer the questions asked. How soon after consuming the juice did you experience pain?"

"Almost immediately."

"Was the bottle sealed?"

"No it was handed to me already open."

"Did you see who handed it to you?"

"No but…" Harry paused, thinking it wasn't really answering the question.

"Go on."

"After I took the second swallow I realized that it tasted wrong. Nothing strong, but… just wrong. I looked around and saw Ron watching me with a strange look on his face."

Ron glowered at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lady Potter? Please rise. Who provided the tea?"

"The Hogwarts Elves brought it at Miss Weasley's request."

"Did you watch her pour the tea?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I was engaged in conversation with Miss Delacour."

"Did you drink any tea?"

"No I did not."

"Why?"

"It was quite warm today. I did not want anything hot to drink."

"So there's no proof there was anything in the tea," Arthur remarked.

Amelia Bones cut him with a glance. "Except for the test on the cup placed on the table which shows a strong dose of Amortentia. It was clearly poured in first as it had not all diluted in the tea. And before you ask, the bottle of pumpkin juice was tested and found to have Amortentia on the neck as well as mixed in with the juice. There is no question both drinks were dosed." She cleared her throat. "Mr. Cedric Diggory, please rise," Madam Bones requested. "When Lord Potter collapsed earlier today, what were the circumstances?"

"Har… Lord Potter was given an open bottle of pumpkin juice. He drank a little over half of it before he collapsed."

"Who gave him that bottle?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Did you see Mr. Weasley add anything to the bottle?"

"No. But I wasn't watching him. The first I saw the bottle is when Ron handed it to Harry."

"Thank you. You may sit. Mr. Viktor Krum, please rise," Madam Bones nodded to him. "Mr. Krum did you see who gave Lord Potter the bottle of juice?"

"Yes, that boy," Viktor pointed to Ron. "But I did not see him add anything or I would not have let Harry drink."

"Thank you Mr. Krum, that answers both of my questions. Miss Fleur Delacour?"

Fleur rose and smoothed down her skirts. "Yes Madam?"

"We know that Lady Potter reacted to the attack on Lord Potter," Madam Bones said. "Further proof of the bond between them. Before that, you were drinking tea?"

"No," Fleur shook her head, "Miss Ginny Weasley suggested that we have tea while we were talking. She summoned an Elf and then she poured cups of tea for all of us. I did not see her add anything to the cup however I was looking at the books and at Maya before the cups were placed next to us."

Amelia nodded, "Did Miss Weasley place two cups down in the center of the table or did she give them to each of you?"

Fleur thought for a second, "She placed one by my hand, the other next to Maya. I did not drink any either. I do not like English tea."

"Thank you," Amelia nodded. She took a deep breath, "Miss Ginevra Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, please rise."

With a nervous look to her mother, Ginny stood up. It was only then that Harry truly looked at the Weasleys. Ron looked mutinous, arms still crossed, lower lip pouting out slightly. Molly looked furious. Arthur looked shocked.

"Miss Weasley, did you deliberately introduce a dose of Amortentia to tea intended for Lady Potter?"

Ginny's chin came up in what Harry recognized as a sign of defiance. "Why is she being called 'Lady Potter'? They haven't married."

"Miss Weasley," Amelia snapped in the first show of emotion. "Answer the question. Did you attempt to dose *Lady* Potter?"

Ginny scowled, "It was just a prank."

"We will take that as a yes. Mr. Ronald Weasley, did you introduce Amortentia to a bottle of pumpkin juice and hand said bottle to Lord Potter with the intent to dose him?"

"It was just a prank," Ron repeated in a sarcastic tone.

Madam Bones clenched her jaw, "Which of you brewed the Amortentia potion?"

Ginny paled and looked to her feet. Ron was staring straight ahead. Both were silent.

"Mr. Weasley did you brew the potion?"

"No."

"Miss Weasley did you brew the potion?"

"No." Ginny cut her eyes to her mother. It was a quick motion, but it did not escape the attention of Amelia Bones.

"Mrs. Molly Weasley, would you please rise," Madam Bones ordered. "Did you brew Amortentia and provide it to your children? For their… prank?"

Molly said, "That would be against the Rules of Conduct at Hogwarts."

"That doesn't answer my question," Amelia Bones replied. Molly crossed her arms over her chest and glowered, her mouth shut tight. Arthur leaned forward and hissed her name but she didn't even look at him. "Mrs. Weasley if you refuse to answer you can and will be dosed with Veritaserum and questioned. This may be a *prank* in your eyes, but rest assured we are taking this incident very seriously."

Snape moved quickly. He rose, crossed the room, grabbed Molly's arm and spun her around. When she gasped in shock, he poured a measure of potion in her mouth.

"MASTER SNAPE!" Madam Bones was on her feet. "What was that?"

"Veritaserum," Snape replied as Molly choked and gagged, wiping at her mouth. "This is growing tedious and we need answers, do we not?"

"I *HATE* you, you greasy son of a bitch," Molly snapped.

Snape stepped back. "Fairly accurate response."

"Molly Weasley," Amelia Bones crossed the room, "Did you brew Amortentia for your son and daughter to deliberately dose Lord and Lady Potter?"

"Yes."

"Who were the intended recipients of the affection?" Snape asked, ignoring the scowled protest from Bones.

"Harry is to fall in love with Ginny. Granger is to be distracted from Harry and to be Ron's for a while."

"For a while," Amelia said. "Not to fall in love? To marry?"

Molly scoffed, "No. Ron will marry a pure-blood witch." Once she started spilling, the secrets just poured out. "He can toy with the mudblood until we find the proper match for him. He's my last chance to link a son to an Ancient and Noble House. Bill never fell in line. Charlie will never marry. Percy is already determined to marry that Muggleborn Clearwater girl. The twins will never make a proper match. But my little Ron will marry who I tell him to marry. And Ginny will marry Harry Potter. It has been predetermined. Harry was supposed to be like a son to me. He needs a family. We were supposed to be that family. Then he would grow to love Ginny. Marry my girl and grant us access to that wealth and prestige." Her face tightened. "That's how it's supposed to be. I don't know what went wrong. But I needed to bring it back in line. Our path was set!"

"Who told you about this path?" Snape asked with a glance over to where Harry sat, listening in shock, clasping Hermione's hand tightly. Cedric, Krum, and Fleur were also stunned. Even the Aurors seemed disturbed by the direction this hearing seemed to be taking. Arthur looked like he'd stopped breathing. Stopped blinking. He just stared at his wife.

Molly groaned and turned her head. "Won't. Can't."

"She's resisting?" Bones said.

"No," Snape caught Molly's chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "She's unable to answer the question. A Secret that's not hers. Or something else. I don't know. Molly?"

"Can't, won't. The path is there. I see it. Harry Potter is to be my son. Then my son-in-law. If he won't fall in love naturally, it was time to give a little nudge. It's worked before. It will work again." Molly said. "Let go of me Death Eater!"

Bones ignored the accusation, "Molly Weasley. Did someone tell you about this path?"

"Yes."

"Did that person recommend Amortentia? Tell you to dose both children?"

"Yes."

"Did you brew the Amortentia?"

"Yes."

"Did you give it to your son Ron and your daughter Ginevra with the intent to dose and influence Lord and Lady Potter?"

"Yes."

"Was this before or after the Soul Bond was established?" Snape asked.

"After. It didn't matter. Soul Bonds are fairy story nonsense. He said once they were under the potion's thrall the bond would evaporate."

"So whoever *He* is, is somewhat ill informed of Ancient Magic," Amelia observed. "Or chooses to ignore it." She sighed. "This is far beyond a simple prank on a fellow student. This investigation will move to the Wizengamot level." She returned to her seat. "However… Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"WHAT?" Ron snarled. "But… my mother said…"

"I heard her," Madam Bones retorted. "And again we will be investigating fully. But you could have refused to 'fall in line' as she called it. You could have gone to a Professor. Or your father." She glanced to Arthur who now sat with his hand over his mouth, staring at the floor. "Instead you deliberately attempted to induce infatuation in a fellow student. In a Tournament Champion that could well inhibit his ability to compete. Your parents can petition to have this expulsion reviewed after our investigation is concluded. If the Governors rule in your favor, you may be allowed to return to school next term. This hearing is concluded. Again the matter remains open pending a full inquiry." She sat back in her chair. "Son of a bitch."

"Molly," Arthur stood up. "You said that the potion worked before."

"Yes."

"Arthur, careful," Snape caught his arm. "Do you really want…?"

"Did you dose me with Amortentia when we were in school?" Arthur interrupted. "When we started dating?"

"Yes."

"To get me to turn away from my girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You were handsome and I thought you would be Minister of Magic someday. You were so intelligent and charismatic; people would have followed you anywhere."

"How long did you feed me the potion?"

"One year," Molly replied. "By then you loved me for real."

Arthur scoffed sadly, "Did I? Did I really? I thought I did. But did I ever have a choice?" He turned away from his wife.

"No. I wanted you. I get what I want. Not that I always want what I get." Molly answered the questions.

"Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry," Harry said.

"This wasn't your fault Harry," Arthur sighed. "Ron, Ginny, come along. I'll take the three of you home."

X * x * X * x * X

Snape sighed heavily. He stood next to the fireplace in The Suite. Krum and Fleur had split off to return to their rooms upon returning to the Castle. Cedric had come up with Harry and Hermione to report the events of the hearing to Draco, Neville, and Luna. Severus had also subtly activated his watch walkie-talkie so that Sirius, Remus, and Alastor could listen in. They were all sitting in silence, just processing everything they knew, when a quick knock came on the portal to the Quiet Room corridor. It was rare for anyone to knock; everyone knew if they were open to visitors, the portal would be left ajar.

"Probably one of the Creevey boys, they were really worried," Draco said as he stood and walked over. He opened the portal. "What do you want?" his voice went harsh. Harry and Cedric rose to cover his back.

"To talk," Fred Weasley said.

"To explain," echoed George.

Draco stepped back and let them in. Fred and George both nodded to Snape.

"Let's go into the dining table," Hermione said. "More chairs." They moved across the room and sat. Harry gestured Severus to take the end of the table. Hermione and Luna sat on either side of him with Neville and Harry next to them. Draco sat next to Neville, Cedric next to Harry. Fred and George put two chairs side by side at the far end and sat facing them. As soon as they sat, the Elves swarmed to provide snacks and drinks.

No one ate.

"We just packed up all of our brother and sister's things," George reported. "We guess Dad will pick everything up in the morning. I think the third year girls are going to turn Ginny's area into a makeup corner. And Seamus and Dean had already spread out across one half of the room. Did you know they had put in an improvised wall between their side and the other? Did it after you two moved out."

"Did you really come here to discuss room changes?" Harry asked.

"No," Fred replied. "We've been talking. And decided it's time to come clean with you." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Years ago. In the summer before Ron started at Hogwarts, we had a visitor. Don't ask me who. I can't tell you. It's a Secret of the highest level. We can never reveal it. But this person came, and told my mother that you were coming to school, Harry. That Ron should introduce himself to you. That you two would become fast, best friends. That in time, you would be a part of our family. And that you would fall in love with Ginny, marry her, and make her Lady Potter."

"Mum was beside herself with joy," George said. "She's always wanted more. Not just the more that most parents want for their kids. But more everything. Dad never had the ambition she thought he would. We never had the money, or the prestige, or the honor she thought we should. I'm sorry to say she saw you as the ticket to all of that, Harry."

"This person said that we should all do everything we could to steer you onto this path," Fred continued. "In exchange, our parents would receive a monthly stipend every time you stayed with us. Supposedly to offset the cost of feeding and housing you. But you only stayed for a while that one summer. So that didn't work out."

"And you didn't fall in line with Ron's attempt at friendship," George said. "Or Mum's smother… sorry, mothering. Instead you're friends with a bunch of people. Spending your holidays and summers with Nev. Magical Guardian in Lady Aggie. And your bond with Sweet Lady Maya. Connections to everyone but us it seems. All of it is wrong according to this Secret person."

"Wait, you said he came to you that first summer," Hermione said.

Fred grinned, "Never said *he*. But yes. He did. And he came back. Frequently. Dropping hints to Mum and Ron and Ginny as to how to redirect your course back in line. Summers mostly. At least that's when we've seen him. We think he's getting very frustrated that you aren't following the *Plan* he's set."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Snape asked, speaking for the first time since the twins came in. "After all these years of attempted manipulations?"

Fred and George exchanged glances, "Because they got desperate enough to try to break the Soul Bond with Amortentia," George explained. "We did not know that was planned or we would have come to you sooner. And as to why we didn't come to someone when it first happened…"

"We forgot," Fred admitted. "But when we realized what was happening, I wrote myself a note. Just in case. When we got home the next summer and I pulled it from our hiding spot, we remembered again."

"He blocked your memory," Snape advised. "Why you two?"

"We're Soul Bound," George advised. "Most twins are. Our souls were joined in the Before, splitting to be born as two. Makes us less susceptible to controlling influence. Though not memory charms apparently. It's weird that this person knew that, yet didn't know that Amortentia would have such nasty results when fed to a wizard who'd established his bond with his soul mate."

"So now what? What'll you do now?" Cedric asked.

Fred and George both shrugged. "We were seventeen as of April 1st," Fred reported. "Joke and prank stuff is making money. Not a lot yet but it could be a future. We've got some money saved up so we're going to head out this summer. See what the world holds."

George reached out and snagged a pastry, "We should head out. We just wanted to let you know what we know. We're sorry for all this Harry, Maya. It sucks really; you would have made a great little brother."

"And you guys are great big brothers," Harry replied. "But you're better friends. Frankly I've seen how you prank your brothers." That brought a smile to everyone's face.

The twins left. Snape offered to walk Cedric down to Hufflepuff rooms, but he shook his head, "Think I'll take the couch tonight," he said with a gesture to the living room.

"You all should try to eat something," Snape said as he rose. "Good night all. Get some sleep." He waited until he was in the hallway and alone to speak into the watch. "You guys get all that?"

"Holy fucking shit," Alastor's voice summed it up. "Call us back when you're in your rooms."

X*x*X

Harry grimaced at the bright orange juice on the table, "Think it will be a very long time before I can drink that stuff again. Hizzy is there any iced tea?"

"Of course, Lord Harry," Hizzy popped away returning with a large pitcher.

Cedric accepted a glass and took a long swallow. "Just so you guys know, I've talked to the professors. I'm taking my exams this year even though I don't have to. I've got N.E.W.T.s next year and want to be prepared as well as I can. If it's OK, I'd like to study up here in the evenings. Everyone's giving me crap about focusing on schoolwork rather than the Tournament."

"No problem," Harry clinked glasses with him. "And actually it's a good idea. Think I'll take mine too. We've got O.W.L.s next year. Exams are in two weeks. Where has the term gone?"

X * x * X * x * X

A new clipping was added to the bulletin board. Dated June 1st.

_**WEASLEY FAMILY IN DISARRAY by Tari Kereste**_

_Molly Weasley charged with deliberate administering of Amortentia and conspiring to administer Amortentia - see story page 3_

_**We are your sole source for information released by the DMLE on their extensive investigation! **_

_Arthur Weasley files for temporary separation from his wife – see story page 4_

_Two Weasley Children expelled from Hogwarts – see story page 4_

_Fred and George Weasley announce creation of business to be known as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes thanks to anonymous benefactor! - see story and owl-order forms on page 6. Be sure to catch their letter to the editor reference to their support of their father and intent to split ties with their mother._

X * x * X * x * X

**Wasn't crazy about this chapter, skipped ahead, came back, rewrote it a couple times, am still not fully satisfied but am getting irritated and want to move on so… here it is. **

**Before you explode – Molly Weasley told Hermione and Ginny that she brewed a love potion as a student in **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_** – chapter 5. It was just one sentence but it always hit me as a strange thing to include. Of course I'm one who believes nothing happens without a reason. And please keep in mind this is supposed to be AU. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	50. 48 Final Task

_As always thanks for reading and for the reviews! Wow! I just read them all, and a bunch of things mentioned or questioned are covered here. Funny how that worked out! I did add something saberwolf brought up in case anyone else needed clarification. Hope you enjoy. Oh and LWJ2 – yes ma'am or sir – I think I am done apologizing for my own work, so far it's going where I planned and I like it._

**Came out of the Darkness 48 – Final Task**

**Characters and Tournament Task belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Jen's song of the chapter – **_**Into Dust**_** – Mazzy Star – So Tonight That I Might See – 1993 – lyrics by Hope Sandoval; Composer/Producer David Roback – simply, hauntingly beautiful and yes The Princess Bride by William Goldman makes another guest appearance (AN1). It's just so full of great quotes.  
**

Harry woke up early the morning of the third task. The sun was just clearing the horizon. Despite the warmth of the late June morning, Hermione lay with her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her scent.

The month of June had gone by at a fiercely rapid pace. He'd taken his exams this time. Done well actually. Then had two weeks to do little but worry. Two more color wars, and three more Quidditch matches were played, but none of the four Champions participated. Krum and Fleur were rarely seen, staying within the Durmstrang ship and Beauxbatons carriage. Cedric on the other hand had more or less moved into The Suite. Though unofficially and he refused to transfer his stuff, but he slept on the couch every night, also refusing the offer of Harry's bed while Harry slept in with Hermione. He was quiet, somber, and frequently lost in thought. But then so were Harry and the others. The last few days before the task, all six of them had stopped leaving the Suite at all, even for meals. The Elves brought them food, though no one had much of an appetite. They spent their time reading. Books on various spells, magical creatures, and survival defense. Just trying to get through the final days.

Hermione's hand came up to stroke his cheek.

Now they just had to get through the remaining hours until dusk and the start of the third and final task.

And survive it.

X * x * X * x * X

The six of them sat around the dining table with lunch spread out in front of them. No one ate. Neville stirred a bowl of soup round and round. Luna picked apart a sandwich. Hermione and Draco hadn't even taken food in front of them. Cedric pushed back from his untouched plate and stood up.

Just as the Portrait entrance swung open revealing Amos and Beth Diggory. "Mum, Dad," Cedric whispered and moved into their united embrace. Aggie entered and passed the Diggorys to go to Harry and Neville. Xeno followed to scoop up his daughter. Bringing up the rear were Lucius, Narcissa, and Sirius. Voices overlapped, hugs exchanged. The children were pressed to return to the table and eat. Narcissa served up two bowls of soup and placed them in front of Harry and Cedric.

They sat around for the afternoon, talking about everything but the upcoming task.

Aggie was furious that she hadn't been consulted for the hearing or been contacted at all when Harry was poisoned. Amelia Bones had let her know what was going on but not until the following day. She, Narcissa, and Beth discussed the need for further regulation of how and when Magical Guardians were contacted. Along with repercussions if the procedures were not followed.

Sirius chatted with Xeno, Lucius and Amos about all the changes time had brought to the Gathering of Lords and Wizengamot, having finally taken his seat in both.

There was chatter about the Weasley twins new business, now being run out of their Quiet Room with the help of several 'employees' such as Colin who took all of the official photographs of the products, Dennis and Nigel who were in charge of owl upkeep along with several other first years, Angelina who's business sense and organizational ability saw her being placed in charge of most everything else. Everyone in the Suite knew that the 'anonymous' benefactor was in fact Harry, who'd arranged transfer of funds out of his trust vault (which still held more galleons than he could spend in one year and was due to be refilled in three months for the start of the new term). The twins, or rather Angelina, had him sign a contract that stated he would be a silent partner in the business, receiving a small percentage of profits until the loan was paid back. Harry had tried to convince them that it was a gift, but the twins stubbornly refused.

Talk of the twins inevitably led to talk of their parents. The children learned that Arthur had moved out of the Burrow and was living in Percy's small apartment in London near the Ministry. Molly had been summoned to the Ministry twice to answer more questions but still hadn't revealed the person that started them on this 'path' as they kept calling it. That led to a mini-lecture from Lucius and Amos on the differences between the Fidelius Charm (used to hide the location of a particular place) and an Unbreakable Vow (used to make an absolute promise to do something) and other higher order ways to magically keep a secret.

"But you know the best way to keep a secret?" Lucius asked, "Don't tell anyone."

There was silence for a moment.

"Who would use love potions anyway?" Draco sneered as he danced a stick and string for Crookshanks to pounce on. "It's not real love." He looked around at the couples in the room. "And if it's not real, why bother."

Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's temple, "I guess some women get desperate." Luna cut her eyes at him. He shrugged, "Sorry but it always seems to be the women."

Cedric was flat on his back on the floor. "Is it possible that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley are in love? Or were before this all came out?"

Beth sighed, "It's hard to know for sure. Once the person stops dosing the victim with Amortentia, the effects wear off quickly. It really creates infatuation or obsession depending on the dose and concentration. As you said, nothing can falsely create true love. True love is true love. Nothing can match it. Nothing can end it."

"_Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while_," Cedric quoted (AN1). When all eyes went to him, he grinned, "What? The Princess Bride by William Goldman. The book's been making the reading circuit since start of term. Sprout read it to us First Night."

Harry met Hermione's gaze, asked a silent question, and she nodded. "So they may have grown to actually love each other. Not like… well I heard a story once. Seems like a *lifetime ago*," he emphasized the last two words for those in the Suite who knew, "But a witch named Merope Gaunt used a love potion on a Muggle named Tom Riddle." Lucius and Amos were visibly startled; Narcissa and Beth just widened their eyes. Cedric saw their reaction and sat up to focus better on Harry's face. "He believed himself to be in love and married her. But when they conceived a child, she stopped dosing him and he left her. She died soon after giving birth and naming her son." He lifted his wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle on glowing letters above the fireplace.

"Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts," Cedric observed. "I've seen a trophy with his name on it."

"There's more," Harry said and flicked his wand. The letters in the name began to shoot out of place, reforming, I AM LORD VOLD… Aggie gasped and Harry stopped, "You can see by the letters left where this is going."

"Well that part certainly isn't in our history books," Cedric said. Then he suddenly laughed heartily, "I am Lord? Bit presumptuous isn't he?"

Lucius smiled ruefully, "He was raised in an orphanage. A Muggle orphanage. He hated the Muggle part of him as soon as he knew it was there. He would have cut it out if he could. And it left him wanting more. The heads of the Ancient and Noble Houses have always been ranked as Lord and Lady. So he declared himself to be one of us."

"Using every letter of a name he supposedly hated," Harry remarked. "Quite telling, isn't it.

"Quite," Sirius replied, but he was looking at Lucius.

X * x * X * x * X

But all too soon, the sun began to set.

"Mum, were you able to finish them?" Cedric asked.

"Of course," Beth nodded and opened her bag. She pulled out two black bundles, handing one to Harry.

The first time through, and in fact this time in the first two tasks, Harry had worn a red and black costume with his name on the back, the Hogwarts seal on his breast. Cedric's had been yellow and black.

This was a pair of solid black cargo pants with multiple pockets, snug at the waist and ankles, loose in between to allow ease of movement. One pocket on the hip would be the perfect size to conceal the folding knife gifted to him by Griphook. Simple but efficient.

But the shirt.

Solid black. With Hogwarts embroidered in shiny black thread. As the word caught the light, it seemed to glow against the background. On the front left breast was his name, H J Potter in the same thread. Except for the obviously changed name, Cedric's was identical. Two Hogwarts champions. No house representation.

"We're in this together Harry," Cedric said.

"Together," Harry replied.

They grasped forearms, standing there in front of the fireplace, surrounded by their friends and families.

X * x * X * x * X

Side by side, dressed in identical black, Harry and Cedric left the Suite. Cedric had Draco's wand holster on his wrist, and a promise from his father to get one of his own. Both of them had their Goblin made folding knives in their hip pocket. They descended the main staircase, shoulder to shoulder, with Draco and Neville on their heels. Hermione and Luna followed walking between Aggie and Beth. Lucius, Narcissa, and Amos had already taken their places with the Hogwarts Governors; Xeno with the press.

Snape waited at the foot of the stairs as requested. He was the only professor there. He fell in formation, offering his arms to both women.

At the edge of the pitch, Aggie pulled Harry to her, whispering in his ear, "Be safe," and kissed his cheek. Draco and Neville both grasped his hand. Luna nuzzled him and kissed his cheek as well. Then they all pulled away, leaving Harry with Hermione.

They kissed gently, warmly, lovingly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I will love you for then, for now, for always, and for forever," Harry murmured to her.

"Come home to me Harry James Potter," she replied. "Promise me that you will come home."

He nodded with a lump in his throat.

Draco offered her his arm and led her away gently. Neville was ahead of them, escorting his Gran and Luna. Beth followed with one final desperate look to her son.

Harry glanced up into the stands. Draco was taking Hermione to sit in front of Sirius and Remus. Two men sitting with a wide space between them. Harry rolled his eyes. They might as well hang a sign around Alastor's neck saying Invisible Man here. He wondered if Crouch Jr. had seen him yet.

Gabriel Rosier sat on the end of the Governors, next to Barty Crouch Sr. who was nodding in response to something someone said, then his eyes cut to Harry. The older man couldn't hold the connection, looking away. Rosier touched his back and he went back to the conversation.

"You two, focus," Snape hissed. "There are all types of obstacles in this maze. Keep calm, keep your thoughts on what is in front of you but don't ignore what is behind you. Stay alive through to the end. It's almost over." He winced slightly and gripped his left arm with his right hand. Harry knew the Dark Mark must be blazing.

"No matter what happens, you cannot go," Harry replied. "I mean it Sev. You will not go. You will stay here. And if this… goes badly, you take her away. You get her someplace safe." Snape stared at him for a long moment, then reached out and pulled him into an embrace. Harry whispered into his ear, "If I can't, please explain to him. Tell him why. Maya has letters if…"

"You will be fine," Sev replied with a break in his voice. He rubbed his back and released him.

Cedric watched their interaction with a confused look on his face. But Snape gripped his arm and stepped away. Krum and Karkaroff walked over. Karkaroff looked like he was going to puke or pass out any minute. His hand shook as he gripped Krum's shoulder. Krum glared at him and stepped away, moving closer to Harry and Cedric. Fleur and Maxime arrived. Then McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody walked up advising that they would patrol the edges of the maze watching for red sparks from any Champion who needed rescue and removal.

Crouch Jr. glowered at Snape who glared right back. Then he startled and froze in place. Harry followed his gaze and smirked as he realized the imposter had spotted the original Moody in the stands. Oh well, Barty my boy. Too late.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Bagman's amplified voice echoed over the hedge filled pitch. Harry blocked him out, took a breath, and pulled on his training to slow his racing heart.

"What the fuck?" Cedric snapped.

Harry glanced up. There were four large banners hanging in midair, each with a champion's name and a projected image of them standing and waiting. Harry saw Cedric's image look around as the boy next to him did the same.

"As it was brought to our attention that the audience had very little to witness during the second task," Bagman was explaining. "Therefore we have charmed these banners to show each Champion and his or her progress through the maze. We hope this will prove to be… more exciting."

"So now we are fucking *entertainment*," Cedric growled.

"This whole thing just keeps getting worse," Fleur observed.

"You have no idea," Harry whispered. He watched Snape climb to the viewing stands, turning, not go join the other professors, or even the Governors and Guardians. Instead he went to Hermione's side and sat down, bookending her with Draco.

The whistle blew, sending the three male champions (tied for first by points) into the maze as one. They each glanced back to where Fleur stood and she smiled encouragingly. They reached the first split in the maze and Krum went off on his own with a silent nod. Further on into the hedges came another split.

"Cedric," Harry sighed as the older boy tried to follow him, "You can't go with me. I'll be fine. You go that way. I need to face things on my own." Cedric's face tightened but he nodded and turned to go the other way.

Harry paused for a second once he was alone. He reached out along the bond to connect to Hermione and felt her responding comfort flow back. But under it he could feel her stress and worry; he was getting better at this bond thing. He sent up a silent prayer to Fate that he was doing right and things would work out. Then he set out into the maze.

At first it was just walled hedges and dead ends. Then he rounded a bend and saw it. The body. Sprawled across the pathway. Lifeless. His Hermione. His Maya. Dead. His heart stopped. How had she gotten down here? How had she…?

Then he felt a tug on the bond, a flow of love and reassurance from her. And a single word. Boggart.

Relief made him giddy. He'd forgotten that his first obstacle in the maze had been a Boggart, though last time taking the form of a Dementor. He cast Riddikulus with such a fierce burst of power that the Boggart wasn't transformed or driven away, it was destroyed. Flashing into a cascade of smoky dust along with a section of the bushes behind it.

He came across one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt that had grown to an enormous size. Then he heard Fleur's desperate, terrified screams. He tried to find his way to her, but the sounds stopped and he'd become turned around. Turning a corner he found himself face to face with an Acromantula. A Stupefy spell flicked it back into a rolling ball of long hairy legs and he raced by. He was getting closer.

Then Cedric yelled.

Harry ran. He rounded a corner just as Krum hissed, "_Crucio_!"

Cedric collapsed under the Unforgivable curse.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The two spells sent Krum's wand flying, then had him collapsing to the dirt. "Cedric?"

"Son of a BITCH," Cedric swore as he rolled over to push to his feet. "I never thought he'd… shit… look at his eyes." Harry looked down. Krum's eyes were opened and glazed over with the sure sign of an Imperius Curse. "Someone's meddling." Cedric grabbed Krum's wand and placed it next to him before casting red sparks up to the sky. "He attacked Fleur. Did you hear her screaming?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find her."

"I was a few rows away and could hear them but couldn't get through. Come on," Cedric cocked his head. "We're finishing this together."

They moved further into the labyrinth. Rounded a corner and came face to face with a seven foot tall man, with the head of a bull.

"Minotaur," Harry recognized instantly though this was a new obstacle.

"Fuck," Cedric replied. "Welcome to the seventh circle of hell. Any ideas?"

The beast roared and clenched its fists.

"Well, in one of Rosier's games the Minotaur has to be slain with a sword."

"You bring a sword?"

"No, you?"

"Nope," Cedric squared off. "Start casting. Keep casting until it falls."

Their voices echoed over each other. Stupefy. Confundo. Reducto. Diffindo. Then Harry shouted "Bombarda" and the Minotaur flew backwards from the explosion at his feet, slamming through several layers of hedges.

""Good job!" Cedric grinned and grabbed Harry by the neck to drag him away.

One more corner, another short corridor, another corner. And the Cup appeared, glowing as it sat on a pedestal before them. They started forward together. Then the hedges exploded at them. Twisting vines, looping, curling roots. Catching them, holding them, squeezing and strangling. Harry struggled and fought until his hand could reach the Goblin-made knife in his hip pocket. He yanked it out and began cutting himself free. He managed to get to his feet and turn. Cedric was still struggling, his hands were caught at his sides and he could not reach his own knife. Harry leapt into action instinctively, cutting and pulling at the vines to free Cedric. Once his hand was free, Cedric yanked out his gift from Griphook and began slicing his way to freedom.

"Thanks Harry," Cedric said as they stood up. "We do this together. We end this as one. A Hogwarts victory. Agreed?"

Harry nodded his head silently. His heart was racing, his breath coming fast, his mouth dry. He tucked the knife back into his pocket and advanced side by side with Cedric. He focused on the Soul Bond one more time; sent his love and all the joy and peace she had given him down along the connection. She flooded him back with love and hope.

"On my count," Cedric said as they reached the Cup. "Three… two…"

Before he could say one. Before he could grab the Portkey. Before he could…

Harry placed a bare hand onto Cedric's chest. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and he pushed. Hard. Throwing not only his weight but his magic into the shove.

Cedric was flung back, landing hard on the ground at the edge of the clearing.

Harry grabbed the Cup and was ported away.

Cedric sat up. His mouth hung open in shock. He was stunned.

Shocked.

Betrayed.

His breathing hitched in his chest.

_Betrayed_

His friend. One of only a few at this point.

_Betrayed_

Had deceived him for a tournament.

_Betrayed_

His heart felt like it was breaking.

Anger flowed, competing with the sadness.

Then a figure appeared. Tall, cloaked in shadow. A Dementor? No. This was somehow darker, blacker than even that. Darker than night. Blacker than black.

Then he saw the long wooden handled scythe in its skeletonized hand.

And he knew.

As most men knew when their time came.

Death had come for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	51. 49 Facing Death

**Come on people – I am not that evil. :) Well maybe almost that evil. Made you click 'next' though didn't I?**

**Came out of the Darkness 49 – Facing Death**

**Characters and Cemetery scene belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Jen's song of the chapter – **_**Running up that Hill **_**– by Kate Bush – though I have Placebo's version on my eclectic I-pod – something about that underlying rhythm – like a heartbeat.**

_Come on baby, come on darling; Let me steal this moment from you now; Come on angel, come on, come on darling; Let's exchange the experience, oh_

If I only could, I'd make a deal with God; And I'd get Him to swap our places; And be running up that road; Be running up that hill; With no problems… If I only could…

X * x * x * x * X

Cedric stared up at Death for a long, silent moment. Then he struggled to his feet. Determined to meet his fate standing up. Death squared off to him, lifted a cloaked arm, and pointed a long, bone finger. "Cedric Diggory." The voice was strong, booming, deep and dark.

"Yes," Cedric replied.

"Your fate… has been changed. My visit has been deferred. We give you the greatest gift of all. More time." Death bowed slightly to him.

Over the roaring in his ears, Cedric heard his father screaming. He couldn't hear the crowd. Or anything else. But his father's voice cut through like a knife. The banners must still be broadcasting his image in the maze. His father had seen Death before, when his grandfather had passed. He must recognize it now. "My son! My boy! Cedric! CEDRIC!"

Death reached out his hand and touched a single leaf on the hedge. It browned, curled. Died. Then like a spreading virus, death flowed out from that single point of contact. Vines twisted. Cracked. Dried. Leaves darkened. Quickly the entire labyrinth transformed to a dead bundle of sticks.

Then Death swept out with the scythe and the maze disintegrated into sawdust and ash. "Use your time wisely young man. It is rare for my list to be changed." Death turned away.

"Wait!" Cedric called out. "Harry. Where is Harry?"

"Facing his own fate," Death replied, then disappeared with a silent puff of black smoke.

Cedric stood staring at the empty space until his father raced across the fragmented hedges. Amos grabbed his son in a hug, "Oh my son. My boy. What…. What did you say? What did you do to drive Death back?"

"Nothing," Cedric shook his head against his father's shoulder. "Death said my fate was changed. I'd been given more time." He pulled back. "Dad, the Cup, it was a Portkey. Harry was taken. We need help!"

McGonagall and Flitwick ran up to them. "What's going on?" Flitwick demanded. "What happened to the maze?"

"The Cup was a Portkey. Harry was abducted," Cedric replied.

They moved toward the stands and were overrun by people. Voices overlapped, demanding answers, arguing. Cedric was distracted by the sound of the four banners whipping in the wind. He looked up to see Fleur and Krum's images, still and somber, covered with bright red sparks and the word DEFEATED! scrawled across them. Harry's banner showed his name only, the image gone. Cedric's own showed him looking up at the sky as he did now.

"ENOUGH!" Cedric yelled. Silence fell. "Was this all just a game to you all? To have us struggling, battling each other, fighting for our lives. For your ENTERTAINMENT! Did you lay wagers on us? Wonder which of us would fall first? Did you enjoy your evening? Find it EXCITING?" He was panting in anger. "While someone cast an Unforgivable Imperious on one, forcing him to cast Crucio on the others? You just sat back and WATCHED! While three seventeen year olds and a FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD tried to survive the night in front of you? You disgust me." The final sentence was said in a hoarse rasp that still carried through the crowd. He turned and lashed out at the banners. All four shredded into small wisps of canvas that drifted away in the wind.

X * x * x * x * X

Severus was aware of what was happening in the maze below them, but his sole focus was on Hermione. As soon as Harry's image disappeared from the banner, she locked down. Her eyes were open but he knew that she saw nothing in front of her. One hand grasped his, her other was firmly held between both of Draco's. She winced a few times, jerked her arm once. But beyond that she was as still as stone.

He glanced back to Remus and Sirius (and Alastor still under his Invisibility Cloak). Sirius' hands were clenched into fists. Remus looked pale, drawn, shaky.

Then the Dark Mark on his arm flared in blazing agony. He gasped, let go of Hermione's hand and grabbed it.

Hermione blinked and turned her head to look at him. She laid her hand over his on his forearm. The pain eased to a low burn. "He's back," she whispered softly.

Hermione's gaze went down to the gathering in the pitch.

Lucius Malfoy was standing with the other Governors. He clutched his arm and turned. His eyes came up and locked with Hermione's. He whispered to Narcissa and ducked away under the stands.

At the same time, Karkaroff abandoned his Champion, slowly sliding through the crowd. He reached open space and began to run. He disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh God," Alastor gasped. "How's Harry?"

"Still fighting." And she refocused on the bond.

X * x * x * x * X

Harry was pinned to a headstone by a stone arm. He'd watched Pettigrew carry what was left of Riddle through the cemetery. Saw the rat traitor pull a bone from Tom Riddle's grave. Peter cut off his own arm to add to the potion. Then sliced open Harry's own arm to add the blood. He hadn't remembered how badly this had hurt. His arm. His head. And this time he knew he was sharing the pain. He should have worked harder to control the link to Hermione. He relied on it so heavily that it hadn't occurred to him that he would be sending his pain through the bond. But she accepted it and sent back strength, love. And hope.

Then Riddle returned. Corporeal. Whole. Human. Well… mostly. But most importantly – mortal again.

Riddle taunted him, then touched the Dark Mark on his own arm, summoning the Death Eaters. Men apparated in, clad in hooded cloaks and masks. They bowed to their Dark Lord, insisting their devotion, their reverence. He slapped masks off, Crucio'd, and raged at his followers.

Then he reached Malfoy.

Lucius lifted his own mask to face Riddle. "Lord. I knew you would return."

"You *knew*?"

Lucius gave a rueful smile and bowed, "I hoped. I truly hoped."

"I've heard rumors about you Lucius. About your… relationship with young Potter there."

Lucius lowered his voice, but Harry still could hear, "Everything I have done has been for good reason, Lord," he said in his sly Slytherin tone.

"You are still mine," Riddle laughed heartily. "Come. Witness the end of the Light's Hero!"

Lucius smiled but cut his eyes to Harry.

Riddle crossed to Harry and held out one long white finger. Harry cringed, knowing what was coming. Riddle pressed that finger to the scar on Harry's forehead and Harry screamed in agony. Then Riddle released him from his imprisonment.

"Give him his wand. You've been taught to duel, I assume," Riddle sneered. The Death Eaters assembled behind him, including Pettigrew who was still whimpering in pain. Harry faced them all.

Harry was gasping in pain, but he stayed on his feet. He faced Riddle. He needed to find a distraction and get back to the Cup Portkey. He locked his knees and stared at the Dark Lord. He would not bow to this creature. He would not do it. He pushed down his fear, his rage. And focused.

Then the Crucio hit him. He dropped to the ground. Gasping and panting to keep the screams inside. It eased back and released. Harry struggled to his feet. He blocked the next few spells cast at him with a strong shield charm. Then Harry cast Expelliarmus as Riddle cast another Crucio. Harry had been expecting the killing curse, but apparently Riddle wasn't finished playing yet. No matter as the spells connected between them and locked.

As expected, Harry and Riddle began to levitate as the power of Priori Incantatem flowed. The Death Eaters began to shout, asking for instruction.

Then a rolling mist filled the cemetery. Thick gray fog tumbled encroached on the gathering. The Death Eaters were swallowed by the gloom and their calls of worry turned to fear.

Then the glowing connection began to press back towards Riddle's wand. Closer and closer until it connected and his wand screamed. Images began to appear. The old Riddle caretaker. A woman he didn't recognize. Then his mother. And his father.

"Harry." His mother's sweet voice in his ear. "We're here Harry."

"Hold on," his father urged. "Just a bit longer." Then the image of his father turned, looked toward Riddle. No. Not Riddle, Harry realized. Lucius had stepped out of the mist slightly to the left of Riddle. His father was looking at Lucius. "Get ready Harry. When Voldemort breaks the connection, go for the Portkey."

"We love you Harry," Lily said. "We're so proud of you. Get ready."

Lucius was staring at James unblinking. James faced him square. "On one Harry." He held up his hand with three fingers raised. Lucius nodded. "Three. Two. One."

When he reached one, the image ghosts of Riddle's victims flew at the Dark Lord.

And Lucius spread his hands. Wordlessly and wand-less. But focused. The ground erupted. Dirt and dust. Stones and twigs and leaves. Debris from the gravestones. Even coals from the fire. It all rose into the air and flew at the Dark Lord and his followers.

Riddle jerked back, breaking the spell connection, and covered his face with his arms, either in response to the ghosts or the debris flying at his eyes.

Harry dove at the Portkey. He met Lucius' eyes one last time, then ported away.

Lucius took a breath and crossed to Riddle, "Lord. Are you injured?"

Riddle snarled at him. "What was that?"

"I do not know." Lucius looked around as the fog dissipated. The Death Eaters were cowering. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go back," Riddle ordered. "Go back to where you were. Say nothing. We'll meet later. Damn I should have just killed the boy."

Lucius stepped away and apparated.

X * x * x * x * X

Hermione visibly relaxed. "He's coming back. He's hurt but he's OK. Alastor, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Alastor crept by Remus to go take position. Remus and Sirius followed behind.

There were few people left in the stands. Everyone milled around the pitch in the destroyed maze. The three champions were gathered at the Judge's box.

Then with a bang, Harry reappeared in the center of the grounds. Cedric saw him, leapt up and over the railing and ran. "He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry screamed. Crouch Jr. moved in and tried to lead him through the crowds. But Harry glared at him. Then Cedric grabbed hold of him. Krum arrived next and took his other arm. Snape left Hermione with Draco and made his way down.

"Let me take him boys, you need to go back to the box," Crouch Jr. commanded in Moody's voice.

"No sir," Cedric replied. "We've got him."

Harry looked at him with a smile, "Hey Cedric."

"Hey Harry."

Crouch Sr. and Bagman arrived along with Dumbledore and Fudge. "We need to go somewhere and get to the bottom of this. Find out what's going on."

"What's going on is the Dark Lord has risen tonight! The Cup was a Portkey," Harry said strongly, despite the fact that he could barely stand on his own. "I saw him come back. Get me a Pensieve! Check my memory! The Dark Lord is back!" Fudge and Bagman both backed away, shaking their heads. Denial. Crouch Sr. stumbled. Gabe Rosier caught his arm, keeping him upright. Then Hermione and Draco were admitted through the crowd. Harry let go of Krum and Cedric to grab her in a firm embrace. "My love."

She kissed him, "I'm here. You're safe."

"He needs medical attention," Crouch Jr. limped forward again.

"Yes," Dumbledore blinked. "Alastor… please…"

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Harry replied.

"Harry," Dumbledore soothed. "It's fine."

"No it is not!" came the real Alastor's voice. "That man IS NOT ME!" The Invisibility Cloak was tossed away revealing pirate Moody with a black eye patch and peg leg.

Dumbledore stepped back, "Alastor?"

Alastor scowled at him, "That man is an imposter using Polyjuice Potion."

"This is ridiculous," Crouch Jr. protested. "That man is obviously the imposter. Look at him." He turned as if to leave. And the two Moodys were enveloped in a bright light. Crouch Jr. bounced back from the strong shield that now surrounded them like a cylinder. He instinctively dug into his pocket for his flask.

Alastor grabbed it and tossed it upward. Snape reached out a hand and it flew to him. He opened it and sniffed. "Polyjuice. No question." He handed it to Dumbledore who also took a smell. "How long has it been since you drank any?"

"Fuck you traitor," Crouch Jr. sneered.

Then the answer became obvious. The shield split, dividing the two men as the fake Moody began to twitch. His skin bubbled and peeled. Reforming. His hair changed colors. The Magical Eye dropped to the dirt. The artificial leg fell away.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." McGonagall gasped.

Bagman gaped, "But… he was in Azkaban! He died there!"

Crouch Sr. began to shake and back away from his son. "No. No." He collapsed against Rosier. "I couldn't… I couldn't leave him in there. It was killing his mother. It was killing me!"

"I wish you'd died!" Crouch Jr. snarled banging his hands against the shield ineffectively. "You kept me locked up in that house! But no matter. My Lord has returned. He will lift me up high in his council. I will stand over your rotting corpses."

"Get him into custody," Fudge ordered. "Who is controlling this shield? Drop it!"

"I would prefer to wait until the DMLE arrives," Hermione replied. She still stood with Harry in her arms but he was starting to sway. Cedric and Krum moved in again to help him stand.

"We're here Lady Potter," Amelia Bones said. "Take him. Mr. Crouch you will also need to present yourself to the DMLE." She sighed as he was practically carried out by Rosier. "We'll send word in a few days."

Hermione let the shield fall and four Aurors grabbed hold of Crouch Jr. before he could move. They dragged him out as he screamed, "I will see you all bow before the Dark Lord. You will rue this day!"

Snape stepped in, "Come on Harry. We need to get you checked out in the Hospital Wing." Krum relinquished his grip and let Snape take his arm.

Hermione moved out of the way and Draco wrapped his arm around her back. They followed as Snape and Cedric half carried Harry out of the pitch. Narcissa slipped into the group silently.

"I'm sorry Cedric," Harry hissed. "I had to. If you'd gone, you'd died."

"I… I don't understand," Cedric said.

"We'll explain in a bit," Snape said.

"Sev," Harry said. "One last thing."

"Later."

"No," Harry replied. "You need to petition the Ministry Legal Department for a copy of my parents' wills. It's important."

"I… have no right, Harry," Severus said.

"Of course you do," Harry said. "She was your best friend. Do you really think she wouldn't leave something for you to remember her by?"

They reached the Castle and Harry glanced back. Hermione was directly behind them between Draco and Narcissa. Lucius strode up quickly and met Harry's gaze. Harry nodded silently. Neville walked with his Gran and Luna. Amos and Beth Diggory brought up the rear.

Then everything faded out.

X * x * x * x * X

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. His injuries had been treated by Poppy Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. Snape had administered several potions to help with the blood loss and the results of the Crucio. Then had allowed him to return to the Suite and his bed with Hermione. With one condition. Harry lifted his head to glance over to where Snape sat in a comfortable chair that had been moved into the room next to the window.


End file.
